<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PokéSync by AuthorSME</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409987">PokéSync</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorSME/pseuds/AuthorSME'>AuthorSME</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blue - Freeform, Cynthia - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Ethan - Freeform, F/M, Genetically Engineered Beings, Giovanni - Freeform, Iris - Freeform, Karen - Freeform, Lyra - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Gyms, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, Politics, Portals, Realistic Pokemon, Red - Freeform, Slice of Life, Soul Bond, Spirits, Strategy &amp; Tactics, Talking Pokemon, Team Galactic (Pokemon), Team Plasma (Pokemon), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Ultra Holes | Ultra Wormholes (Pokemon), green - Freeform, silver - Freeform, yellow - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorSME/pseuds/AuthorSME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea has lived in a tiny village of Master-tier Trainers on the west side of Pallet Bay; she's turned seventeen this year, which means she can start her Bronze-tier Pokémon journey, and she's been selected to receive the Oak Starter Award.</p><p>However, this year's United Inigo Conference marks the first in an International Bronze League, and Kanto has been selected to pilot this multiregional initiative with a few new features.</p><p>If this is successful this year, then the international effort might become a staple for the following Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Master Leagues.</p><p>Every region's Master-tier Trainers selected three candidates to receive the Oak Starter Award, combining to equal 24 participants, thrust into the limelight in front of the world, the 24 beginner Trainers that the Masters say to keep an eye on in this Bronze League will have a lot of pressure placed on them.</p><p>On the plus side, Rhea's mother has a different plan than picking the Professors' collected Starters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. B1 — 1. Setting The Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Updates Tuesdays 1 P.M. MST</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pokemon Map: https://preview.redd.it/vpjlsoym3rv51.png?width=9909&amp;format=png&amp;auto=webp&amp;s=8af0533c6e3bd5a96ca6a00e85a5685aa90e6661</p><p>I loosely follow this map as a visual guide  It's insane!  Some errors here and there, but I follow its design for the most part.  Areas can be further apart, some cities are in the wrong places or not listed, and the regions aren't nearly so close.  The best map I've found, though!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Air puffed out of Rhea’s cheeks as she laid in bed, holding her phone in front of her while tuning into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kanto’s Channel 3 News</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rectangular device projected the image, blowing it up to four times the object’s size; her mother always sent her the latest prototype technology since she worked alongside many of the top silicon-based companies such as </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Rocket">
    <span>Rocket</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silph_Co.">
    <span>Silph Co</span>
  </a>
  <span>., and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Devon_Corporation">
    <span>Devon Corporation</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned as a few big stories released that week appeared on the left side of the main feed, showing the mass recall of the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rotom_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Rotom</span>
  </a>
  <span>-based technology that recently took off worldwide, starting in the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Galar">
    <span>Galar region</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From glancing through it, she concluded that the machines were brought into question after discovering an infamous terrorist, Commander </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charon">
    <span>Charon</span>
  </a>
  <span>, had a hand in developing the process for the notorious criminal syndicate </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Galactic">
    <span>Galactic</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon further investigation by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>United Indigo League</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rotom Corp was found to be housing many Galactic sleeper agents that had infected most of the devices with spyware to gather public information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scandal crushed the company’s stocks as investors jumped ship, but many were already under investigation by the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/International_Police">
    <span>International Police Force</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and a few upcoming tech-kids purchased the failing business at a dirt-cheap price to try and salvage the company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many experts were joking that if they managed to revive the outfit, then it would be the biggest business-related miracle since Rocket came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expectedly, the news flipped from the Rotom Corp scandal to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni">
    <span>Giovanni Rocket</span>
  </a>
  <span> and his rise from the ashes of his burning empire to leave the world in shock at the conglomerate’s recovery fifteen years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been convicted of crimes a mile long, but through the efforts of countless lawyers and backroom deals with the newly formed United Indigo League, still evading reporters’ relentless assault for answers, he walked away clean.  Yet there he was on the news feed, appearing to be in his thirties, despite his stated age of sixty-seven, and once again one of the world’s largest corporate authorities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s coral blue eyes moved away from the story, swiping the hologram to the left to minimize the other feeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with that massive exposé, the biggest news taking place around the world was the launch of this year’s Bronze League, turned International, and since she’d turned seventeen two months ago, this was her year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow she would be flown to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pallet_Town">
    <span>Pallet City</span>
  </a>
  <span> since she qualified for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oak Starter Award</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which would be televised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, she didn’t want to go through it all since she hadn’t decided to take training seriously like her older brother or father, but it was a regional law to at least attempt one </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym">
    <span>Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure which path to take for her future, and even if being a Master-tier trainer came with many perks, it was mostly a pipe dream since less than .05% of trainers ever reached those heights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A text pulled her mind away from her conflicted heart, bringing a smile to her lips.  Swiping off the news, she brought up her text messages to activate the most recent, connecting with her cousin, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bianca">
    <span>Bianca</span>
  </a>
  <span>, in the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova">
    <span>Unova region</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Rhea!  Are you free to chat?  Tomorrow’s the big day!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Rhea held down the left edge of her device, activating the voice feature.  “Call Bianca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ring only lasted a few seconds before her cousin’s smiling face entered the expanded holographic frame; since she was a Master-tier Trainer, she didn’t look much older than her mid-teens with the strength of her spiritual and physical fortitude when she’d become a Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea!”  She squealed, shoulder-length blonde hair and red-rim glasses bouncing as she resituated herself on a couch.  “So, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s blue irises shifted to the side as she gave Bianca a half-smile.  “Like I want to skip the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, c’mon,” Bianca giggled.  “It’s not that bad, and you know, when I first went out, there was a pretty big upset with a lot of the trainers that weren’t used to the fourteen age restriction … seventeen now; kids were goin’ crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, I heard,” Rhea mumbled.  “A lot tried to fake their age and stuff, but that was forever ago…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s left eye creased suspiciously.  “Aye, are you callin’ me old?  I’m only twenty-six, I’ll have you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggled, brushing her long, creamy blonde bangs back.  “Like I wouldn’t?  How’s Auntie </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cynthia">
    <span>Cynthia</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, how else would a woman about to reach fifty be when she’s a Legendary-tier Master?”  Bianca scoffed.  “Last I heard, my mom was meeting up with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Steven_Stone">
    <span>Steven Stone</span>
  </a>
  <span> … gah, he’s so dreamy looking, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smirked.  “And like double your age!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bah,” Bianca waved her hand, “he’s not THAT old, but yeah … Master-tier Trainers can fool the best of us, not even getting into Champion-tier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”  Rhea asked with an impish grin.  “Didn’t you text me last week about an eighteen-year-old that looked pretty handsome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggled as she blustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was for you!  Geez, you know I’m very happily married to a very charming young man.  Humph … so, umm, yeah!  So … what’s goin’ on over in nowhere land?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea spat out a long sigh while turning her head against her black pillow-sheet to stare at her room.  She wasn’t sure if it was big or small by average standards because she’d lived in a remote forest village between Pallet, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_City">
    <span>Viridian</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and the ocean, three miles to the west.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floors were polished wood that she kept clean, and a large Pokéball mat was in the room’s center.  Above her bed was mounted a new crystal holographic display that would give her a high-resolution image of whatever she chose to beam to it through her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was lying on a reasonably comfortable full-mattress in the back-left corner, and across from her bed sat a plant collection; she’d harvested it from the local forest with her father to liven up her room when she was eight and had taken care of it ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the right-corner were her desk and thin laptop that handled all her school work, connected to the village’s central databank that housed every one of the residents’ twelve kids’ records.  Once Jason and her left, there’d be ten left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glared at the bright sun, beaming through the window between her desk and bed before settling on her door in the opposite corner; the walk-in closet was beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … nothin’ much happening here but Master Trainers zipping in and out, doing whatever it is they do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww … I guess it is pretty busy right now,” Bianca mumbled while sucking on her lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s eyes narrowed.  “Oh?  I heard Sabin’s coming back to see me off, but who knows when that’ll be … are you hinting that that might not happen?  I hate that all you Masters know everything that’s happening while I’m left here, shocked when my brother just so happens to show up the night before, and no one tells me he’s back,” she pouted.  “You know that’s happened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s cheeks puffed to the side as Rhea swiped up to move the image to the overhead display, setting her phone to the side while glaring up at her cousin.  “Hey, I know it’s rough … oh, that’s a cute blue dress you’re wearing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t change the subject…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Bianca sighed, repositioning herself on the couch and taking a sip of some liquid to buy herself time to think.  “Yes, you live in a small government-affiliated base of operations that has a lot of Master Trainers … minimum, and that means you don’t get to have all the cool stuff and friends of a great big City-State like Viridian, but you see things no one gets to see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea released a low growl, puffing out her cheeks.  “I’m supposed to just go into this lab and randomly get selected to join a team of two girls I don’t even know … I’ll be the weird girl that’s never been to a big city … no, not even a small city like Pallet, which is massive compared to this nameless place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…”  Bianca trailed off, looking for the right words while </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Stoutland_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Stoutland</span>
  </a>
  <span> roamed in the background behind the couch, over four and a half-foot-tall at the shoulders.  “Eh … wait, you won’t be the weird girl, Rhea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”  She mumbled, crossed legs tightening as she played with her feet.  “Every one of them comes from renowned families, right?  It’s always like that, and we both know who’s probably gonna be chosen…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but there’s a reason for that,” Bianca replied, resting her cheek against her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know … the whole aspect of growing up around strong Pokémon strengthens your spiritual and physical fortitude over time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is a blessing where you’re from!”  Bianca chimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels more like a curse…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … yeah, I can see where you’re coming from … what?  I can!”  Bianca huffed, seeing her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you know I’m more of a researcher like your mom and not a big Battle-Trainer like mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still a Master-tier Battle-Trainer,” Rhea countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well … I kind of blame </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hilbert_(game)">
    <span>Hilbert</span>
  </a>
  <span> for that,” Bianca giggled with a reminiscent smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?”  Rhea’s mood lifted with the topic shift.  “How is your clumsy Champion-tier husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not clumsy!”  Bianca growled defensively, lips falling into a searing glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s hands came up to protest, but she couldn’t help the laughter in her voice.  “Hey, hey, I’m just saying … there’s nothing wrong with being clumsy!  He’s a former </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Champion">
    <span>Champion</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but … still couldn’t conquer that third step in front of all those press cameras … and the third time just made me go oof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s cheeks darkened, likely feeling embarrassed on her husband’s behalf.  “Okay, well … it was a bad day for him, okay?  He had a rough battle; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Iris">
    <span>Iris</span>
  </a>
  <span> wasn’t faring much better after she took the Championship Title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cousin forced a smile while switching the topic.  “You know, he and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ethan">
    <span>Ethan</span>
  </a>
  <span> are planning a little training session soon!  He’s so excited to train with someone stronger than him; he can’t stop talking about it in his sleep,” she blushed with a light giggle.  “He’s so cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea couldn’t say anything in response to that, so she conceded.  “He kind of is, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You eyeing my man, hmm?”  Bianca grinned before giving her a wink.  “I don’t blame you, but he’s taken!  Now, what about your mom?  Has she talked to you yet about your big…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cousin gave a start as a beep sounded in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cooking something?”  Rhea mused, knowing how hard she’d been trying to learn better recipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yeah … shoot, eh … give me two seconds!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca was already running off-screen, leaving her phone on the table; she could faintly hear her cousin talking to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Arceus … it didn’t smell like it was burning … wait, no, the edges are supposed to be darker.  Why … no … I used </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Moomoo_Milk">
    <span>Moomoo Milk</span>
  </a>
  <span>…”  She groaned.  “It said it could be a substitute, though, right?  The measurements were…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea got up, arching her back with a low groan as she moved to the bathroom to relieve herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once finished, she washed her hands and stared at herself in the mirror, doing a quick inspection of her face, not wanting to have any blemishes when meeting the two girls she’d be spending a decent chunk of the coming year with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had sharp features, thick, straight, waist-length hair, and a decent figure like her Aunt Cynthia; although, Rhea took more after her father’s side of the family with her facial structure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing at five-foot-eight, she was at an average height for most of the women in town, and she knew she was above average when it came to her looks, but the issue with being surrounded by Master-tier Trainers was that all of them had ideal physiques.  She had to remind herself that the men and women here were not the standards she saw online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fair skin was less common in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto">
    <span>Kanto</span>
  </a>
  <span>, where most residents she saw on the news were more yellow-skinned, but she couldn’t do anything about something she was born with, and she didn’t tan well.  All of those traits were quite normal to natives of the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sinnoh">
    <span>Sinnoh region</span>
  </a>
  <span>, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she walked back to her bed, noticing a text in the top left corner of the screen; Bianca was still struggling with her cooking fiasco, trying to figure out where she’d gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing up her phone, Rhea activated the message, reading the overlay as it popped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From Mom?  Oh … she’ll call in a little bit.  Well, at least there’s that news.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the message, mind retreating to ponder on the notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long has it been since I last spoke to her … a few weeks?  Yeah, ever since she had that big project, she’s been so secretive about it … typical.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s focus returned to the projection as movement happened; Bianca was lifting the device up.  “Gah … I seriously messed this one up,” she sighed.  “I’m just glad Hilbert isn’t here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, planning on hiding the evidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already taken care of!”  Bianca grinned.  “Looks like takeout again … ugh, it’s only like two places I can go to here.  I suck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The casserole agrees,” Rhea chuckled as her cousin plopped back into her seat with a grunt, “and still not as bad as where I’m at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, a little support here!  C’mon, and it was a … you know what, nevermind.  How’s Aunt Christie?  Talk to your mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually … she just messaged me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?  What’d she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … somethin’ about catching up.  She’s been pretty busy with her latest project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca rolled her eyes.  “She’s always busy with a project … always going undercover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not anymore,” Rhea pointed out with a bright expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Malva">
    <span>Malva</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s betrayal.  You hear how </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diantha">
    <span>Diantha</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s taking it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea sucked in a breath through her teeth.  “Eh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof … yeah, kind of slipped my mind.  Your dad’s not on good terms with her right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, she was a bit rude last time she was here, from what I heard anyway,” Rhea shrugged.  “I wasn’t there, but apparently things got a little heated between them about some kind of mission … probably with my mother involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can understand why,” Bianca made a pained face.  “I mean, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Malva">
    <span>Malva</span>
  </a>
  <span> did expose your mother’s identity to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Flare">
    <span>Flare</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and we have to assume all her other covers are blown, too, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yet she’s not here,” Rhea pointed out with a loud sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom is one of the most premier breeders and scientists in the world … I’m sure she has a lot of work still in progress.  Just give it a little time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time … I’m going on my Bronze-tier journey tomorrow,” Rhea huffed, glancing over at the drawer that held the damaged handmade letter her mother crafted for her eighth birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s brow furrowed as she heard a knock at the downstairs door, turning to stare at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca tilted her head.  “Expecting company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … yeah, one of the Granite twins asked for some help on his recent tests … Janice’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nature">
    <span>Pokémon nature</span>
  </a>
  <span> quizzes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof … I’ve heard horror stories.  Alright,” Bianca beamed, fiddling with her hair for a moment, “I’ll catch you later, Rhea!  Oh, and don’t sweat it!  Everything will become a lot clearer when you have a Pokémon of your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone always says that…”  Rhea chuckled ruefully, picking up her phone to end the call.  “Alright, later, Bi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut the connection and went downstairs to welcome in the nervous thirteen-year-old boy.  “Hey, Kristen.  Ready to study up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … I just…”  He paused, glancing back at the houses surrounding the forest they lived in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Rhea chuckled, swinging the door wide open, and her father’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gengar_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Gengar</span>
  </a>
  <span> appeared out of thin air beside her with a wicked grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristen’s eyes widened upon seeing him.  “Franky!”  He cheered, running in to see the ghost-Pokémon.  “Man … I really want a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gastly_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ghastly</span>
  </a>
  <span> for my first Pokémon,” he said with shining eyes.  “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ghost_(type)">
    <span>Ghost-types</span>
  </a>
  <span> are so cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea lifted an eyebrow at the hovering ball of dark energy as he puffed up his chest, and she tapped his forehead lightly with her knuckles, making him frown as she caught him in a corporeal form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … I don’t know about that.  This dude has made my life a living nightmare!  The first time I tried sneaking out … eh, I was a bit younger than you, and he put me in a dream!  I thought Veridian City was filled with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ponyta_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ponyta</span>
  </a>
  <span> and candy for weeks … no one even tried to correct me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes as Franky snickered from behind her.  “So, uh … you need help with Pokémon natures, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well … MMH…”  Kristen swallowed, glancing back at the door.  “You see … my sister’s been making fun of me because I keep scoring lower than her, and … I just want to throw the paper in her face for once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”  Rhea’s eyes sparkled.  “You know she’s been getting help from Jason, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristen’s eyes widened.  “She … no!  She said she was going off to study in the woods, and Dad said it was okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup … studying with Jason in the woods.  Between you and me,” Rhea winked, “I think she’s got a crush on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, his eyes opened further.  “Yeah … now that you mention it … yeah.  She won’t stop talking about him at home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Rhea giggled.  “Do you want to get a better score?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded with a determined look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, ‘cause I know all Janice’s tricks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea spent the next forty minutes tutoring him, and by the flush on his cheeks, she could guess that it took a lot of courage for him to work up the nerve to ask for her help since this was the last day she’d be in the village for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished the lesson when her mother called, waving him off at the door.  Once it shut, she answered the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom … Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother was close to the screen, dark bags under her bright green eyes, and her long golden hair, ordinarily well-groomed, was a mess.  She scratched the back of her head with an almost manic smile.  “I did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah … Mom, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”  Her mother asked, eyes wide as she scratched her arm, voice unusually fast.  “So, I was dreaming—running experiments, and there was things—thing that popped up—I got the egg, and boom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom … Mom!  Slow down, you’re not making any sense,” she mumbled, glancing toward her parents’ room to the top left of the stairs.  “Uh … Dad isn’t here right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, why do I need your father?  No, no, no, I’m talking about you!  I was going through all my notes and all the investigations, analyses, and trials I’ve been doing—oh, well, uh—what was I talking about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you slept, Mom?”  Rhea asked, gut tightening as she sat on the front room couch, leaning forward with rising panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … sleep?  No, no, no, I don’t—can’t sleep!”  She laughed unsteadily, twirling her index finger around a lock of her messy hair.  “I spend—no, no, that’s not right … no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>sent </span>
  </em>
  <span>you your Starter Pokémon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha…”  Rhea was thoroughly baffled.  She’d seen her mother go a few days without sleep for her research before, but this was a whole new level of insomnia and delirium.  “What egg … Starters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eggs … eggs!  I sent you your first two Pokémon!”  She cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … wait, but I’ve already picked out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oak’s little thing that you did online?  No, no, that’s no issue,” she growled, scratching the back of her head again.  “No, there’s a—I made sure it’s all good—it’s clearly in the rules that you can have a Pokémon beforehand!  You just can’t choose one of the Starters … anyways, right—yeah!  I did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea opened her mouth but no thought formed in her brain; there were just so many questions colliding together, resulting in her mind going blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching her slack-jawed response, her mother nodded with a bright grin.  “Ah-hah!  Yeah, I know!  I’ve been thinking—doing and running—a fire was in the lake … wait, no, no … I got the package all done up and sent out!  To the thing—t-the thing … what thing?  Oh, it should be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shot to her feet as her mother’s eyes rolled back, and she slumped against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?  Mom!  Mom, get up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head darting to the door, she tried to think of anything she could do, but who would know where her mother was in the first place?  The only person that came to mind was her father, but he’d gone off that morning to speak to a few other Grandmaster Trainers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding there wasn’t any other option, she bridged the call with her father, hoping he’d answer.  To her relief, it only took several rings before it connected; her dad’s handsome young face and thick blonde hair came into focus, blowing back in the wind.  “Rhea, Christie?  What’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could barely hear him past the rushing wind, and Rhea figured he was flying on the back of Jeffery, his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fearow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Fearow</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  “Mom!  She just collapsed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?  I can’t hear you!  One second…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angle shifted on the phone to show the Kanto Indigo Mountain Range as Jeffery fell into a nosedive, rushing to the ground, and there was a package strapped to the back of the saddle, only used when transporting goods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once on ground, her father addressed her again, staying mounted.  “Now, what’s going on?”  He chuckled while studying his wife.  “Did she fall asleep on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dad, listen!”  Rhea yelled, face turning red.  “I’ve never seen her act so crazy!  She was talking gibberish, and cutting her sentences, then just collapsed, but she was super, super hyper … crazy hyper like she was on drugs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”  Her father’s smile swiftly fell at her explanation, but he nodded calmly.  “Ah … okay, okay, yeah, I get it.  No, it’s fine—it’s really fine, Rhea, okay?  Take a deep breath … feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea followed his instructions, but her heart was racing.  “... No!  You didn’t see her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve seen her when she gets like this,” her dad sighed, running his hand through his swept-back hair and adjusting his riding goggles.  “She probably was experimenting with Mega and Synco-Burst evolutions or something … she can take it to the extreme.  I’ll send Grandpa over to check up on her.  She’s in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sootopolis_City">
    <span>Sootopolis City</span>
  </a>
  <span> at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll really be okay?”  Rhea whispered, staring at the slumped figure of her mother, the spine of an ancient book was creating an imprint on her cheek as a bit of drool fell out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’ll be fine!  She’s just not that powerful as a Trainer to handle such things, but you know she can get impatient when I’m not there to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually just picked up a package she had teleported over.  It must be pretty important if she used an expensive method like that, and it’s addressed to you!”  He laughed.  “I’ll be back soon … oh, and I just heard Sabin’s flying in soon, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a little better but still taking a few breaths to calm her racing heart, Rhea nodded.  “I’m just happy … she really scared me!”  Rhea growled, glaring at her mother; most of her face was hidden behind her ratty-looking hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … she may be a borderline Master, but doing any kind of advanced synchronization is still pretty hard on Trainers of that level,” her dad stated with a forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, alright … so, when’s Sabin getting in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” her father scratched his head, glancing to the left, “like … fifteen minutes or something?  He’s flying in on his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aerodactyl_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Aerodactyl</span>
  </a>
  <span>, so it should be pretty quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fifteen minutes!”  Rhea yelped, glancing around the house.  There really wasn’t a reason to be panicking, but she hadn’t seen her brother in person for over a month, and with limited people to talk to in her life, this was a big deal.  “I’m not ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father was more than accustomed to her flustered nature when Sabin came home; he chuckled silently as Jeffery prepared to jump into the air.  “Anyways, I’ll see you soon, Honey!  Love you, Christie; have a good rest…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feed cut, and Rhea ran upstairs, leaving the call with her mother on.  Studying herself in the mirror and doing a few more brushes through her hair, she checked the house to see if it was presentable.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I always the last one to know anything?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back stiffened as a knock sounded at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What … no, it’s too soon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing one last glance over of herself, Rhea frowned at her sky blue, knee-length, flare dress.  Puffing out a breath, she combed back her bangs and added a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She took two steps before slowing to a stop in the hallway, brow furrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait … Sabin wouldn’t knock?  Who’s at the door, then?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another knock sounded; it was a bit stronger this time but not rushed.  Her lips became a line as she walked forward, pausing before the door.  “Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else?”  Replied a lush feminine voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hair on the back of Rhea’s neck stood up with surprised glee as she swiftly opened the door, flooding the hallway with the midday sunlight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. B1 — 2. A Mother’s Love Knows No Bounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recap:</p><p>We were introduced to Rhea, discovering she's the niece of Cynthia, cousin to Bianca (married Hilbert), and that her cousin has some trouble cooking where she's at.</p><p>Rhea's a pretty good girl that helps tutor some of the locals in her tiny little village of Master-tier Trainers, and she's getting ready for her Bronze League journey that will come tomorrow.</p><p>However, her mother threw everything into a panic, telling her she's bred and genetically engineered some ... not so legal Pokemon, but legal enough for her to start with.  After making sure her mother is alright with her father, she got a knock at the door.  Who's there?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhea happily flung the door open to reveal her Aunt </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cynthia">
    <span>Cynthia</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s smiling face; however, her joy noticeably fell upon seeing the handsome orange-haired man next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Cynthia … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blue_(game)">
    <span>Blue</span>
  </a>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat in her heart rose to the surface as the traumatic incident returned, bringing her mind back to the events of her eighth birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue Oak had a strained smile on his face as he folded his expensive sunglasses, securing them on the front of his black button-up T-shirt.  “Aye, what’s happenin’, Rhea.  Uh … can I start by saying I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aunt gave Blue a knowing smile as Rhea moved out of her way to let her in, standing in front of the Legendary-tier Trainer at her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sweetie,” Cynthia giggled, moving in to give her an appraising look.  “My … you’ve grown!  I like your dress, too; it suits your pretty eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Auntie … so, umm … what’s he doing here?”  She asked, letting her displeasure be known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue glanced away, scratching his neck.  “Aww, C’mon, Rhea … are you still mad at me?  It’s been like nine years, and I said I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia shrugged with a light giggle.  “You ruined the girl’s eighth birthday party, Blue. What would you expect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a bad time for me,” Blue pleaded with a forced smile.  “I got help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humph,” Rhea backed up against the wall to allow him inside.  “Well, at least you don’t look or smell like a pathetic drunk; I’ll give you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” her aunt winced.  “Yeah, you kind of deserved that one.  It has been four years since she’s last seen you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue stepped through, closing the door and following Cynthia to the front room with Rhea tailing.  Her aunt’s silver eyes narrowed slightly when she saw her sister slumped over, Rhea’s call with her mother still projecting from her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing over, Rhea quickly cut off the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a little sympathy,” he mumbled, only partially taking notice of the call while running his left hand through his trademark ruffled hair.  “I took the end of the last war pretty hard and went through some ups and downs.  When we sealed that last Ultra Wormhole, I lost a lot of my best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia puffed out a depressed sigh, turning away from her phone to address the man.  “Why do you think we’ve all tolerated your sorry butt this entire time?”  She asked, giving him an encouraging smile.  “Hey, we’re all happy for you getting back on your feet and doing the whole </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Battle_Tree">
    <span>Battle Tree</span>
  </a>
  <span> thing with Red.  Still, no one’s been able to beat you two, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like Ethan’s gonna jump Red halfway across the world,” Blue chuckled, “and you’re too busy to stop by for a battle that’s not serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea folded her arms, leaning against the wall while glaring at him.  “What does any of that have to do with destroying the cake and letter my mother made for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I get it,” Blue replied with a down expression.  “I know it was important to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat in her chest tempered a little, and she glanced to the side while playing with her hair.  “Fine … that doesn’t mean I like you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but remember all the articles following after one of the world’s biggest legendary public stars.  After the war had ended, it seemed to be the final straw that broke the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Numel_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Numel</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s back, and from those ruthless reports, she knew that a large part of it had been the loss of his parents as a kid mixed with the the continual cost of peace he and his Pokémon took on, shouldering the burdens of many conflicts around the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d fallen into a drunken mess, causing all sorts of public incidents that put his remaining family in the heat of ruthless journalists looking for fame and credits.</span>
</p><p><span>It wasn’t like she didn’t know about the rehab, and efforts he went through to get clean after the last incident almost caused a regional uproar with the </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alola"><span>Alola</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guardian_deities"><span>Guardian deities</span></a><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span>Now, he’d retaken the position at the Battle Tree with Red, and from what she heard, his relationship with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leaf_(game)">
    <span>Leaf</span>
  </a>
  <span>, his wife, was doing better, or at least that’s what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gossip App</span>
  </em>
  <span> indicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Aunt Cynthia,” Rhea muttered, glancing between the two, “since Blue’s here, then I’m guessing this isn’t just a fun visit.  Oh, and I was talking with Bianca, and she said you were going to see Steven Stone, but </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoenn">
    <span>Hoenn</span>
  </a>
  <span> is super far away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aunt crossed her legs, adjusting her long hair and red dress.  “I was, but I flew here as fast as I could once your father released some of the final data your mother revealed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cynthia,” Blue whispered, brow creasing, “do you really think you should be talking about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia shrugged with a light chuckle.  “Honestly, most of you treat Rhea like a child.  When you were her age … well, you know what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s excitement rose dramatically; her aunt always stuck up for her, often bringing her in on things when she was around.  Heart thumping, Rhea moved around to sit next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was taking her spot and adjusting her dress, Franky appeared between them, giving Cynthia a wide, expectant smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light giggle shook Cynthia’s frame as she studied the floating ghost.  “Franky … so, you’re on guard-duty, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franky snickered before his eyes widened, smile faltering a bit as the Active Champion studied him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I know,” Cynthia replied, reaching into her purse by her side to extract a unique pokéball.  Activating it, she tossed it to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump dropped down Rhea’s throat as Lila, her aunt’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spiritomb_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spiritomb</span>
  </a>
  <span> emerged.  A cavity of darkness gushed up from the small stone, and as if crawling from an abyssal realm, the ghastly outline of a luminous green face emanated from its depths.  The eerie purple fog expanded, flowing emerald flames materializing around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea winced, tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as Lila’s dense spiritual weight pressed against Rhea’s entire frame, trapping the air in her lungs, and the ghost hadn’t even begun releasing her true power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two top-tier Pokémon radiated spectral glee as the lights in the room immediately dimmed, shadows intensifying once the two faced each other, and Franky’s grin turned sinister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The constrictive atmosphere popped like a bubble as her aunt returned the pokéball to her red purse, promptly chastised both Pokémon as if they were children.  “Aye, you both know the rules.”  She snapped her fingers, pointing to the door.  “Get outta here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both ghosts gave her a bow before fading with spooky snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea coughed a little, pressing her hand against her chest while trying to collect herself, coral blue irises following the glowing keystone as it lifted off the ground, quickly moving toward the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened, then shut, and they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch…”  Cynthia frowned, shaking her head.  “Those two … my apologies, Rhea.  How are you feeling?”  She asked, reaching over to rub her back with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to show any weakness, Rhea forced a laugh.  “No, no, I’m fine!”  She swallowed, licking her dry lips.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Lila … she seems a lot stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue chuckled, easing back into his seat now that Rhea’s tension wasn’t directed at him.  “Those two have a history?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Cynthia sighed, still checking over Rhea’s condition.  “Lila’s not as good at restraining her spiritual pressure as the other members of my main team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea had to take a few minutes to calm her pumping heart, trying to keep herself presentable while not showing any signs that Lila had shaken her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, but can Franky really compete with Lila?”  Blue asked with a doubtful glance at the wall.  “Don’t get me wrong, Franky’s Grandmaster material, for sure, but that’s just it, Lila is far above Grandmaster.  From my own experience, your Spiritomb’s a worthy threat, and I mean, it makes sense, she’s on your main lineup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” Cynthia leaned back, folding her arms with a gleam in her silver eyes.  “Oh, absolutely not, but Franky has a few tricks up his sleeve to keep Lila on-guard.  Keith and Franky can be sneaky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you got a message from Keith, too?  Seems pretty important if…”  He trailed off, confident smirk lighting his lips as he turned his head, looking at the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t lost your senses, I see,” Cynthia chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow … Franky’s goin’ all out.”  He licked his lips, leaning forward as his eyes sparkled.  “That’s gonna draw a lot of attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s eyes widened as her aunt cocked her head to the left; she’d seen the action many times when Cynthia wanted something.  “Feeling up to a real stretch?  Esfforia’s been itching to train against anyone near her level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue’s clumsy demeanor vanished as a half-smile lifted his lips, and his lime-green eyes appearing to glow.  “Your </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Garchomp_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Garchomp</span>
  </a>
  <span>, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t lost your edge, right?”  Cynthia pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a second later, the door opened, and Sabin walked in, eyeing both legendary Trainers; unlike most of their family, he had light brown hair, cut in a casual style, and a very carefree attitude that drew attention the moment he stepped into a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a bright smile as he entered, sharp dark sunglasses secured at the front of his white T-shirt, nestled between his unbuttoned plaid shirt, tight enough to give the faint impression of his chiseled figure.  He wore thin, light blue pants and white soft sole shoes, completing his outfit with a black Trainer’s watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Auntie Cynthia, Blue, what’s up?  I felt Lila and Franky gettin’ it on!  Oh, Rhea, hay, lookin’ cute in that dress, Sis…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-Thanks!”  Rhea stammered, getting up with a bright smile as her brother closed the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, come here; give me a hug!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea gladly stepped forward, and her brother’s strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a bear hug as he lifted her off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The big day tomorrow, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea buried her head in her brother’s chest, breathing in the natural pine scent he usually wore.  “Yeah!  What about you?  Someone in your fan club said you were in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johto">
    <span>Johto</span>
  </a>
  <span> for something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he chuckled, setting her down and pulling away.  “Been keepin’ an eye on some suspicious activity from a few Rocket goons, but turned out to be a false flag.  Oh, so, uh … Blue, Aunt Cynthia, what’s the occasion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh … your dad didn’t fill you in?”  Blue asked, eyebrow lifting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia popped her tongue, spreading her arms across the back of the couch while eyeing Sabin.  “Must be above Platinum-tier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot!  Guess I should hurry up and get stronger,” Sabin replied with a sheepish grin.  “Oh, yo, Aunt Cynthia, did you bring Polic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their aunt shook her head with a sad expression.  “Afraid your father asked me to come with the heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah,” Sabin snapped his fingers.  “Makes sense if you have Lila here.  Wait, were you two goin’ to have a match?”  He asked with an enthusiastic sparkle to his tone.  “Muk, I want a seat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue’s chest shook slightly as the hard edge in his eyes returned, staring at their aunt.  “Cynthia did challenge me to a one on one, but we’ll have to see what your father says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia giggled.  “My brother-in-law will be fine.  Are you just trying to sneak out of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m always game for a challenge, and if it’s you, then maybe I can actually feel it in my chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoh, there’s the little brat I remember,” Cynthia smirked.  “I saw you ride in on your </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgeot_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgeot</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but I don’t think Thifo will put up the kind of fight Esfforia wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue sucked in a breath through his teeth while repositioning himself, lime-green eyes still alight with the challenge.  “No, Thifo would put up a decent brawl, but no, I’d go with Riyo or Ray if we’re going to make it a real match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin whistles.  “Your </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aerodactyl_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Aerodactyl</span>
  </a>
  <span> or </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alakazam_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Alakazam</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would need the speed,” Cynthia snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea felt like the odd one out in the room as the two Legendary-tier Trainers appraised each other.  “Umm … so, uh, my mom’s sending me some Pokémon eggs for my Starter … I don’t know, it just feels a little late to have eggs when my journey starts tomorrow, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed drew in on Rhea as everyone turned to give her an astonished look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  She mumbled, right arm tightening against her abdomen as she gripped her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real?”  Sabin whispered.  “Yo, Mom’s giving you eggs she personally bred?  That … uh, hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue popped his tongue.  “Huh … she did handle Lila’s minimum pressure fairly well.  Whatever Christie sends her should be in-line with her current spiritual growth, right?  I mean, it’s smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” her aunt’s expression looked conflicted as she studied her, sucking on her lower lip.  “It’ll be rough at the start if it’s the project she’s been having me help with … how is your mother, by the way?  I saw that sorry state she was in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a little nervous now that the conversation had moved to her, Rhea fidgeted with her dress front.  “Umm … well, she was pretty crazy sounding when she called, to be honest.  Dad said it was alright, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed off as Cynthia and Blue’s gaze moved from her to the wall leading to the kitchen, and Sabin quickly followed their gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it my dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Blue mumbled.  “Looks like he’ll be here soon … heh, is he over watching Franky and … ooh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Rhea’s spine as an ominous pressure passed over the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Che…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia gave the wall a somewhat annoyed glare, and Rhea’s pearl blue eyes widened with surprise as a light glow surrounded her aunt’s frame and her irises illuminating with a sharp silver hue; her long blonde hair resting against her front started to rise slightly with the power linking both Trainer and Pokémon.  “Your dad decided to help Franky out with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mega_Evolution">
    <span>Mega Evolution</span>
  </a>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue leaned forward, tongue pressing against his bottom lip as he smirked, seemingly following the distant fight.  “Countering with Syncro-Burst, huh?  I’m impressed by Franky seeing you feel the need to jump in, even with the Mega Evolution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An overwhelmingly powerful aura passed through Rhea, but this was more of an eerie chill than the crazed heat of the Mega Gengar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just enough to give Lila a minor boost…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from this distance, Rhea felt the pressure colliding with her chest; the pair were likely over the ocean, three miles away, but the added stress was totally worth it as Sabin stepped closer to wrap her comfortingly in his warm arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!”  Rhea replied, leaning into her brother’s chest with a content smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare that she was spoiled like this, and she was even guilty of bribing Franky with sweets to scare her, giving her an excuse to snuggle into her brother or father’s reassuring arms, and ever since Katelin and Sabin started dating, it had only increased her possessive traits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exchange only lasted another few minutes before Franky’s aura quickly faded, soon followed by Lila’s, and her aunt’s Syncro-Burst glow receded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s stomach twisted, eyes lifting as a heavy gust blew over the house, causing the windows to shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The punk,” Cynthia chuckled with a slight shake of her head.  “He tried to take Lila by surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your reaction speed was impressive, and that last attack was beautiful,” Blue replied with an amused nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” Sabin squeezed her arm before stepping away, making her hide a pout.  “I couldn’t sense much past those crazy bursts of power, but that sharp spike caught me a bit off-guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmh,” Cynthia brushed her hair out with a slight frown.  “Your dad’s specialty is burst evolutions to quickly overpower an opponent; he’s practiced for years to cut milliseconds off </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mega_Evolution">
    <span>Mega</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://pokken.fandom.com/wiki/Synergy_Burst">
    <span>Synchro-Burst</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gigantamax">
    <span>Gigantamax</span>
  </a>
  <span> Evolutions … he’s pretty fast with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Z-Move">
    <span>Z-Moves</span>
  </a>
  <span>, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the cheapshot brand he developed isn’t really my style,” Blue shrugged, “but I can respect it.  I like to go full out from the start and just tear it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia sighed.  “It served him well during the war when conserving energy turned out to be the best tactic, and his surgical style opened up a lot of opportunities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It definitely has its place,” Blue concurred.  “Saved my butt once or twice; even if he’s not the strongest Grandmaster, his efficiency makes him a threat.  In fact,” he grinned at Sabin, “I heard you took after that style yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Sabin waved his hand dismissively.  “I can’t hold a candle to my old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it time,” Cynthia urged before turning to Rhea with a small smile.  “So, Rhea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  She gave a start, only partially listening while trying to think up another way to hug her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were talking about your mom sending you some new eggs, and how’s my sister doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … like I said, she was pretty crazy earlier.  I don’t think she’s had any sleep for … who knows with her, but anyway, she passed out when talking to me.  Dad’s sending Grandpa to go check on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia winced.  “Oof … yeah, Christie isn’t going to be happy about that, but I guess it can’t be helped.  She does need someone there to take care of her when she doesn’t look after her health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad should be bringing the package; Mom teleported it over from Hoenn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin leaned against the wall beside the stairs with a weak chuckle.  “Yeah, figured she was there after you mentioned Grandpa.  Wait, does that mean she’s back at her first lab in Sootopolis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” their aunt hummed.  “No … I believe she had a secret base built there.  It’s a pretty high-traffic area; not many would even think she’s in Hoenn given its distance from Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation died down as the door opened, and Rhea saw her dad walk through.  To her displeasure, Katelin was by his side; she’d returned to town two days ago to spend time with her brother, Rhea’s best friend, Jason, before the Bronze League started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin had cheery features and a decent figure with wide hips and shapely, long legs.  Her waist-length dark blue hair was tied into a ponytail, passing through her black pokécap, and her amber irises instantly locked on Sabin as she entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a light squeal, she dashed past Rhea’s father to jump into his open arms.  “Sabin,” she called out before kissing him on the lips, making Rhea blush and turn away.  “It’s been over three weeks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” he laughed, pulling back to examine her with an appraising eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, cute, huh?”  She asked, twirling in a circle.  “Oh, Champion Cynthia, Champion Blue!”  Katelin exclaimed with mild shock, doing a swift bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea did her best to hide the light blush darkening her cheeks while eyeing her brother’s girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin was wearing black training tights with a dark blue line running down the outer edge of her sides and matching themed rompers with a yellow and cream themed blazer, the front cut out, showing the jumpsuit’s chest pattern underneath.</span>
</p><p><span>A white belt with a yellow-white pokéball themed buckle held her pokéballs around her waist.  To finish the outfit, she wore black fingerless gloves, black and yellow shoes, and a black choker with a small </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ampharosite"><span>Ampharosite</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mega_Stone"><span>Mega Stone</span></a><span> attached to it.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Dear.”  Cynthia gave her a welcoming wave, and Blue lifted two fingers in a salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it one of your Pokémon fighting Franky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue silently jabbed his finger toward Cynthia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith stayed in the hallway with a soft smile on his lips, arms folded across his broad chest, watching silently while everyone got situated.  He’d carried in a big box she assumed was from her mother into the kitchen a bit earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin’s smile turned reminiscent, eyeing Katelin’s neck.  “The choker I got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”  Katelin giggled, touching the stone with her thin fingers.  “The Ampharosite really helped with my last Gym Battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Blue piped up.  “Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to face him, Katelin grinned, showing her gleaming teeth.  “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fuchsia_Gym">
    <span>Fuchsia City Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s Encrusted Platinum Badge; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Janine">
    <span>Janine</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s a tough High Master!  Of course, she was going easy on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue smirked, glancing at Keith.  “Eh, you’d be surprised.  Even if they’re a lot more experienced, Gyms are required to use weaker Pokémon, approved by the League for that purpose, allowing trainers to properly prepare for the challenge while the Gym Leader has no knowledge about the type of Pokémon you’ll be using.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia nodded.  “It’s actually pretty good training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned toward Keith as he laughed.  “And you get to battle different Trainers all the time; the Gym Leader life is awesome … the pay, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia hummed with amusement as the door opened again; Lila and Franky floating in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s eyebrow shot up upon seeing Franky slumped over in the air with a drained, depressed expression.  Lila didn’t look any different, but the energy she released was a tad less, by the tightness in Rhea’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit amusing to see the resident poltergeist down in the dumps as Lila snickered in her eerie manner, appearing to try and comfort the sad ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tryin’ to steal a victory for Franky?”  Cynthia asked with a smirk at her brother-in-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a weak shrug, running his hand through his blonde hair.  “It was worth a try!  Franky’s been biting at the bit, training to take the V, but there’s always next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, I was a bit shocked when Lila suddenly Syncro-Burst … had me sweating there for a second!  I saw all the wild Pokémon for miles, normally accustomed to our strong Pokémon pressure, running for their lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue sucked on his lower lip as he talked, eyeing Franky as Cynthia returned Lila to her ball with a few words of praise.  “I felt the power of that </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_Pulse_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Dark Pulse</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> from here, the torrent of wind it whipped up shook the house … how’d Franky get out of that one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t,” Keith forced a chuckle, giving Cynthia a light glare.  “We were forced to use </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Protect_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Protect</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, and then Lila hit Franky with a solid </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Disable_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Disable</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> … better than </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Imprison_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Imprison</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, but still, we had to call it after that.  Why didn’t you use Imprison?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia just smiled at his question, playing with her hair, and Blue filled the following silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof … yeah, running against a Pokémon at Lila’s level without Protect is a good way to die.  Pokemon that can use Imprison are top-tier for a reason … why I love double and triple battles more,” Blue stated, crossing his legs.  “If one Pokémon’s Moves get locked down, the other can cover until the seal fades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone settled on couches and armchairs.  Katelin took Sabin’s right, and so Rhea took his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Cynthia turned her focus on her brother-in-law.  “What’s the urgent message for?  I flew over here as fast as I could when I got your text.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” her dad sighed.  “Not gonna answer, huh?  Well, knowing you, the Diable was a sufficient move to conclude the battle without the extra energy.  Bah, we can wait a bit,” Keith waved his hand, motioning to Rhea.  “It’s my daughter’s big day; her first Pokémon!  Why don’t you go grab the box and open it so we can see the eggs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips became a line, fiddling with her dress front as everyone turned their eyes on her.  “Well … okay, but I’m just really confused.  I’m supposed to start my journey tomorrow, but they’re still eggs … shouldn’t Mom have sent them a while ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aunt snickered, brushing back her bangs.  “Don’t worry about that, Sweetie.  I know my sister, and if she says they’ll be ready by the time you start, then they’ll hatch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My guess,” her dad cut in, “they’ll hatch tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is exciting!”  Blue rubbed his hands together.  “Anyone up for bets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bets?”  Rhea questioned, glancing around, but the atmosphere took on a clearly competitive tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Starter,” Sabin mused.  “I mean, the first one usually is pretty standard, and even Mom should follow that rule, but then again … there are exceptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia promptly spoke up.  “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Eevee</span>
  </a>
  <span>, one hundred thousand in the pot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Katline and Sabin winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One hundred thousand,” Katelin squeaked in horror.  “That’s umm … that’s a lot of food, TMs, and challenges at our level … I don’t think I’ve made that much in the past six months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Keith forced a smile.  “C’mon, Cindy, let’s be fair to the kids; they’re not rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using my nickname to get to me, hmm?”  Cynthia chortled.  “Fine, fine, one-thousand starting off, but I know my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” Blue’s eyes narrowed, fingers coming together suspiciously.  “You were talking about knowing a few of Christie’s projects just a bit ago … I’m sensing some foul play here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gleam appeared in her aunt’s eyes.  “The question about our foreknowledge never came up; I don’t have to disclose it unless it’s explicitly stated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea laughed with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father shook his head.  “There it is!  Okay, let’s focus on the second Pokémon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine … I’ll keep the grand in the pot, though,” Cynthia smirked.  “Hmm … instead of Pokémon, why don’t we go with typing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was fine with the whole thing since she’d get at least an idea of what was coming, and an Eevee would be a dream come true; in fact, it was originally what she’d selected from Oak’s email.  She’d always wanted the adorable little Pokémon, but the problem was their rarity; since Eevee had such an unstable anatomy, it was extremely rare to find one in the wild, meaning one of the only places to get them was from top breeders, making it very expensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Sabin grinned.  “How are you guys with breeding info?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trubbish_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Trubbish</span>
  </a>
  <span>,” Blue laughed, “but it sounds fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to know my way around Pokémon eggs from Christie, hehe,” her father stated while staring at her aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?  We’ll see how good of a study you are in a minute, Keith!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin leaned over to Sabin, whispering, “We’re totally going to get creamed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, we got this; if it’s a dual-type, then we still have a pretty good shot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother’s girlfriend promptly raised her hand with an impish smile.  “To be clear, egg apps are against the rules, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dear,” Cynthia giggled, “but I like your train of thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a little amused and happy that the whole gathering's attention was centering around her new Pokémon, Rhea went to the kitchen and grabbed the package; it was a bit heavier than she expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing it into the front room, she set it down on the table with a light grunt, moving back through the doorway to get a knife.  Cutting the box open, everyone sat on the edge of their seats as she pulled out the interior container, discarding the cushioning to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thin metallic capsules inside were warm to the touch.  Finding the release mechanisms, she peeled back the container, revealing two incubation devices with some kind of black tinted glass and a cardboard box separating both machines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out the box first, dumping its contents on the table and causing everyone to focus on the items as they scattered across the wooden surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small velvet pouch the size of her fist, a letter, two bags of pokéfood, and two minimized pokéballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…”  Rhea happily took out the letter first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father, aunt, and Blue’s focus all shot to the pokéballs with narrowed eyes before staring at each other; when they didn’t elaborate, Rhea shrugged it off, smiling down at the piece of paper in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, another letter to add to the collection!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening it, she turned away secretively.  “Don’t want to ruin your game!”  She snickered.  “What if she names them in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone shook with silent laughter as she browsed through the text.  Her expression furrowed the further she got, and eventually, she started from the top, reading aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea!  I’ve been on quite a journey over my whole career, studying legends and myths, traveling to magical places in the name of science and breeding, while also having to blur the ethical line too many times to count.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t say I’m proud of everything I’ve been a part of, but because of what I’ve managed to experience and learn, I want to give you the best experience I can for your journey, and if you don’t want to be a Battle-Trainer, then that’s fine, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In short, over the past year, I’ve been doing everything within my power to prepare for this day, and against all my predictions, I made it happen!  I combined all the research I’ve done through the years to breed and genetically modify these Pokémon that I hope can match your phenomenal potential.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember a chat we had on your eighth birthday when I asked you what kind of Trainer you’d want to be, and I’ll never forget what you told me.  You said you didn’t want to be a collector, but you wanted real Pokémon friends because you wanted someone to have fun with, and that’s been my primary goal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pokémon are the best friends you can have, and so I wanted to give you the very best I could as your mother!  Oh, and as your mother, I want them to be as powerful as they can be to protect my little girl!  So, I’m planning on sending you each of your six core team Pokémon throughout your journey as I complete the projects.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now … I know that I might have been too obsessed with this goal … I’ve been gathering everything I needed since you were eight, after all … yeah, maybe we need to come up with a stronger word than obsessive to describe me (&gt;w&lt;), but you love me for all my flaws!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first two eggs are prepared (you’ve probably seen them at this point) and don’t worry, they’ll hatch by the morning!  It is CRITICAL that you follow the instructions inside the velvet bag once they hatch.  Please, don’t take them outside until you’ve completed those steps!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve spent most of my life on these projects, and if I’m right (and I usually am!), then this will shake the entire Pokémon world as you travel.  Of course, I won’t reveal the secret, fufufu … it’s just very powerful stuff that I know what would happen if it got into the wrong hands … I’ve worked with those terrible people!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, I love you so much, and I want this to be the best time of your life!  I know you’ve been longing to experience the world out of that oppressive forest, and with strong Pokémon to protect you, I know that all the enemies your family has made over the years won’t hurt you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was for my heart as much as it was for you!  I just can’t even dream of anything happening to you, and once you’re out in the world, it won’t take long for people to start connecting the dots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your dad and brother have a pretty big reputation; it affected your brother’s journey, and it will affect yours.  All it takes is one reporter finding out who your brother, mother, father, aunt, cousins, grandparents … one leak, and all the work we’ve done to keep you from the public eye will crumble to dust.  I want people to love you for you, not who you’re related to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if you want to return these Pokémon, then that’s totally fine, too!  I know this is a lot to drop on you out of the blue, and I’d be lying if I didn’t say this also was partly for myself, seeing how far I could push breeding and science.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gah, this is getting long … umm, I just love you so much, and I hope I can say all this before you get the letter, but who knows when it comes to me?  I know my limitations, haha!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, just open the containers and sleep with them tonight.  In the morning, boom, your first Pokémon!  I’ll talk to you when I can after you’ve read this or … before.  Hehe, I suppose whichever comes first; I know I can be dramatic!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loves you so much, my lil’ Swablu!  Kisses!  And I’ll crawl over dunes, glaciers, and Arceus himself to see you off in Pallet tomorrow!  Umm … secretly, of course, your father and I don’t want to draw too much attention to you, hehe!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s heart warmed upon finishing the letter, allowing her mother’s loving words to flow through her.  It was hard to restrain the tears as her nose burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christie’s never changed,” Cynthia laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue wore a half-smile.  “Yeah, I’ve always seen her as a bit of an eccentric … workaholic would be an understatement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father’s chest shook.  “Coming from you?  That’s rich, Blue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, yeah, I mean, I was pretty single-minded when I was a teen, but I’ve mellowed out a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin giggled.  “Your mother’s so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think so?”  Sabin grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, got any questions, Sweetie, or can we get this egg reveal going?”  Cynthia asked with an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Rhea brushed back her bangs while carefully setting the letter beside the box.  “I’m a little overwhelmed … since I was eight … all for my birthday wish?  Mom certainly is dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffing out a few more calming breaths, she took out the first egg, opening it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone held their breaths before releasing confused notes; the egg was white and black with a conjoined diamond pattern through the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin was the first to voice her thoughts.  “Isn’t that an </span>
  <a href="https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/archive/1/16/20150701193526%21May_Eevee_Egg.png">
    <span>Eevee egg</span>
  </a>
  <span>?  I mean, every little girl would notice that pattern, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White and black?”  Cynthia whispered.  “Hmm … yeah, that’s new.  Who knows what Christie did to give it that color.”  Her smirk appeared again.  “I was right, though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…”  Blue mumbled.  “Do you think it’ll have breeding moves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia lifted an eye.  “Without a doubt.  Knowing my sister, I wouldn’t be surprised if she managed to get most breeding moves into that little Eevee’s genetics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so jealous!”  Katelin squealed, leaning forward a bit to study it.  “I always wanted one when I was little, and this guy will be a complete monster in battles with your mother’s reputation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin leaned to the side, giving his girlfriend a cat-like smile.  “Oh?  Remember when you were thirteen, and that Eevee was in the forest turned out to be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised to see Katelin’s face turn bright red.  “No, no, we’re not going there, Sabin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised, Sabin!”  Her cheeks puffed out, giving him a cute, pleading glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” Sabin laughed to Rhea’s disappointment.  “So, the last egg, Sis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea sighed, but a smile touched her lips, seeing Katelin’s flushed face, and she tossed a throw pillow at his face.  Taking the second lid off, everyone’s heads tilted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White and black again?”  Her father mused.  “It must be a part of the breeding and genetic process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The egg had a thick white halo around the top and bottom while the body was a smooth, reflective black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, but that Pokémon choice … interesting,” Blue mumbled with a thoughtful expression.  “Well, you guys have your guesses on the type?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Katelin cried out.  “No, you know what it is already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty telling pattern,” Cynthia whispered.  “Yes, to be short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin’s eyes were narrowed as he stared at the Legends.  “Is it a bluff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckled before releasing a low groan, getting to his feet.  “Well, I suppose we’ll take a walk and discuss why I called you here.  Be back later, guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya,” Katelin waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia stopped in the hallway, smiling back at the group.  “Put your bets in before we get back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue and Keith laughed as they exited the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they left, Katelin’s smile fell into a depressed sigh.  “Ugh … why do I feel this whole thing is a set up to make me budget again?  What do you think, Sabin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea quickly piped up.  “Umm, I’ll go with Fairy-type!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  Katelin’s eyes widened, thighs pressing together.  “Wait, you’re competing, too, Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”  She asked with an innocent grin.  “Won’t I have the Oak Starter Award money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin smiled.  “You know none of us would take that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, yup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmh, smart, smart,” Katelin nodded.  “Fine … I have a feeling they won’t actually hold us to it anyways.  So, umm … Flying … no, Water!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Sabin gave her a pitying smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, she doesn’t know our aunt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good guess, Kate,” Sabin hummed, staring at the egg.  “Water is the most common typing … guess, I’ll go with Normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin gave her a victorious smile.  “You know, Fairy is one of the rarest types.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … okay, but we’ll see,” Rhea replied.  Her mother knew one of her favorite types was Fairy, and she hoped her instincts wouldn’t let her down; the extra money could be considered an official bet since her aunt was involved, and that could help a lot on the journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering up the items, she transported everything upstairs, Katelin whispering to Sabin about the strange look of the pokéballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a purple-colored pokéball, and it doesn’t even have a letter on it.  Huh, a new prototype your mom’s been working with … is it from Silph Co?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I couldn’t tell you … hmm, want to have a battle, Kate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean it?”  She asked with another squeal.  “Tona made a bet that I couldn’t beat you last week, and I’ll hold her to it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?  Henry made a similar bet … think they’re conspiring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those lovebirds?  Absolutely!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea felt a little left out whenever the two got together.  They often talked about people she barely knew from Sabin’s texts or calls.  Tona was the only companion Katelin had left from her Bronze League group, and Henry went with her brother on his Silver League journey; the two Trainers met each other through Sabin and Katelin, causing what Katelin called </span>
  <em>
    <span>love at first sight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on her bed, she stroked the edge of one of the egg containers, mumbling, “Soon we’ll have our own stories and friends … let’s just hope we’re not the weird ones, huh?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. B1 — 3. Pokémon Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recap: </p><p>We learned about the Legendary-tier Trainers, Blue and Cynthia (Rhea's aunt) ... Blue's ... troubling past with Rhea, involving her important eighth birthday.</p><p>Blue's life hasn't been sunshine and rainbows.  He developed a drinking problem, has trouble with his marriage (his wife Leaf), and troubled by the losses he's suffered through war.</p><p>We learned just how powerful Legendary-tier Trainers Pokémon can be with Lila, Cynthia's Spiritomb as she faced Franky, our resident Gengar (Rhea's Dad's Starter).  The pressure released by powerful Pokémon can have harmful effects on humans and Pokémon alike.</p><p>Rhea received her first Pokémon with a touching letter from her mother, and we discovered one of her Pokémon would be an Eevee with the second being used as a bet, seeing who could guess its Type.  Rhea chose Fairy.</p><p>Now, Sabin and Catelin (her brother's girlfriend) are looking to have a battle.  How are Pokémon battles in this world?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhea carefully placed the egg containers on her desk, setting the items that came with it beside the metallic cylinders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning downstairs, she smiled while catching sight of a grumpy Gengar on the armchair her dad had used, ears back with his typically wide smile a small downturned pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin and Katelin were still sitting next to each other, debating on what kind of battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh … you want to make it a Blind Battle, huh?”  Katelin asked with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are the best kind,” Sabin snickered.  “What do you say, Singles or Doubles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin sucked on her lower lip for a moment, folding her arms under her chest and leaning back to study the six pokéballs on her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea stopped at the foot of the stairs, holding her left arm across her front while smiling at Katelin.  “Oh?  The last fight I remember didn’t Sabin’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kangaskhan_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Kangaskhan</span>
  </a>
  <span> beat your </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roserade_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Roserade</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother’s girlfriend hummed, eyes narrowing while lifting to her.  “Yeah, well, it was a bad day for Noral … and I don’t have him with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Sabin breathed in sharply as Rhea giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin’s brow furrowed, glancing between them.  “What … oh, you sneaky girl!”  She smiled, glaring at her.  “Now Sabin knows I don’t have him with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shrugged weakly, looking away.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  Oh, were you two going to have a Blind Battle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, Sis!”  Sabin winked, getting to his feet with a light grunt.  “What do you say, Kate?  You were all up for it a moment ago.  Not backin’ down now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin’s cheeks puffed out, standing with a sigh.  “Fine, fine, but … oh, why don’t we tell my mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, she’s fighting back!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin’s smile instantly fell.  “Eh … do we have to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon!”  Rhea jumped in, liking the direction.  “I’m up for an hour-long photo session.  I dressed up and everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A toothy grin lifted Katelin’s lips as she nudged Sabin.  “Yeah, it’s the day before your sister’s journey!  We should take some good pictures for her to have on her journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin put his hands on his hips, glancing between them, both on the same wavelength.  “... You two … you know you can just call and talk to me anytime.  Photos are so out of date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Katelin’s left eye narrowed challengingly.  “When you don’t pick up for three days, how else am I supposed to stare into those pretty blue eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days,” Sabin chuckled, “when did…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try a week!”  Rhea huffed, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin took a step back, his smile twitching.  “C’mon, Rhea, I was on Mt. Silver!  You know there’s no reception up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proving our point!”  Katelin grinned triumphantly.  “Now, let’s get everything set up for me to stomp you into the ground!  I’ll see you out on the second battlefield in ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sabin could respond, she stepped forward and kissed him, pulling away with a wink before heading out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea averted her eyes for a moment, trying not to blush over feeling jealous; Kate could shutdown her brother with ease.  However, she couldn’t help but smile as Kate gave her a thumbs up and giggle while passing by.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, this is a double victory!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Kate, that’s not fair,” Sabin mumbled, watching her blue ponytail disappear behind the closing front door.  “Gah … guess I’ll need to change into something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” Rhea countered, walking forward to eye her brother.  “That outfit suits you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, while you girls need a new outfit for every photo?”  Sabin asked with a lifted eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s cheeks puffed out.  “It’s more complicated than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, right … didn’t want to offend the presentation ceremony of picture taking,” he said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better not!”  She teased, looping her hand around his arm.  “Okay, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin let her pull him along with a forced smile.  “Let’s hope this one doesn’t last an hour … how many pictures is that to sort through?  How does a Master Trainer have that much time?”  He asked, ruefully shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both waved at Franky before leaving the front room, but he didn’t seem to be in the mood to return the gesture or even notice they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Rhea winced as they shut the front door, walking through the forest village to one of the cleared out training areas.  “I haven’t seen Franky like that in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Pokémon near the top tend to take losses a lot harder than most,” Sabin commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad said he’s been training pretty intently on his own, right?  I have seen him a lot less … oh, how long has it been … five months?  He’s been going off with Kyle’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gliscor_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Gliscor</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jasmine">
    <span>Jasmine</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Scizor_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Scizor</span>
  </a>
  <span> … she’s been stopping by lately,” she noticed with his questioning gaze, “and I think Tod’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shuckle_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Shuckle</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even Tod’s Shuckle?  Huh … must just be to watch,” Sabin muttered, glancing around at the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea noticed the damage, too.  Leaves, sticks, and medium-sized branches had been blown off trees as if a heavy windstorm recently passed.  “I hope he doesn’t expect us to clean up all this mess,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw,” Sabin said with a light laugh.  “Dad’ll make sure he cleans things up, but you saw how Aunt Cynthia reacted to Dad’s question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignoring it?”  Rhea giggled.  “She’s such a troll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, she is,” Sabin smiled, “but not that part.  Personally, I think Auntie was trying to show Franky how hard he’s worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea lifted an eyebrow.  “Eh … how so?  From the sounds of it, she just showed how strong Lila is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True … but how many people do you think have ever seen Aunt Cynthia’s Syncro-Burst?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not many.  For Aunt Cynthia and her Pokémon, that’s the kind of burst evolution you use when dealing with someone like </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(game)">
    <span>Red</span>
  </a>
  <span> or Blue-level opponents.  Lila can handle most any Grandmaster’s Mega Evolution without our aunt’s help; in fact, it’d be fun for her.  The fact she used it against Dad and Franky shows how much they’ve grown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay … then why did Dad ask her that question about not using that other Move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Imprison_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Imprison</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>?”  Sabin asked with a dark chuckle.  “Yo, Rhea, you’ll learn a lot about different Moves and how they’re used on your journey … with everything else they teach you in school, Moves are barely touched on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I think it’s kind of backward … why do you focus more on learning Pokémon </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_nation">
    <span>Natures</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Individual_values">
    <span>IV</span>
  </a>
  <span>s, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Effort_values">
    <span>EV</span>
  </a>
  <span>s than </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Move">
    <span>Moves</span>
  </a>
  <span> is beyond me.  It’s not like you can change the raw talents a Pokémon is born with, so why go so deep into it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To better understand your Pokémon,” Rhea defended with a frown.  “Not everyone battles with Pokémon.  Battle tactics and stuff are only lightly touched on because not everyone will be a Trainer, but everyone will have Pokémon at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Sabin shook his head, “understanding what a Pokémon can do and how Moves combine to … nevermind, maybe I’m just thinking too much like a Trainer.  The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Contest">
    <span>Battle Contest</span>
  </a>
  <span> and Battle League have often tried pushing for more Move instruction in schools; it’s an old argument.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Politics,” Rhea chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … it doesn’t seem political to me, but I guess everyone has their own views,” Sabin sighed.  “I just wish I knew more before starting my journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Rhea smirked.  “Yeah, but how far would you have gotten if you didn’t learn all that wilderness survival stuff in school?  Pokémon training is important, but you gotta be alive to train.  Plus, how many people actually have hundreds of Pokémon besides Master Trainers?  Most people only need to learn a tiny pool of Moves for the few partners they have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess … but still, you’ve never heard of Imprison?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shook her head but paused after a moment.  “No … eh, maybe?  I mean, we had a light course on important Moves back when I was like eleven, but you can’t expect me to remember something that far back!  I doubt other schools even go that far, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right … well, just remember, if a Pokémon uses Imprison on your Pokémon, then just call it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p><span>Sabin ran his free hand through his light brown hair.  “Imprison is only learned by a small percent of Pokémon … a </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psychic_(type)"><span>Psychic-type</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Status_move"><span>Status</span></a><span> Move that places a seal on a Pokémon that locks them out of any Move the sealing Pokémon knows.</span></p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like Pokémon only learn four Moves, some can use hundreds, and you must train them to know how they’re to be used.  A Trainer shouting out Moves is extremely inefficient, and televising your Pokémon’s actions is a good way to lose; even the personal connection you share can be too slow.  Pokémon battles are mostly won outside of battles; you know the human Boxing competitions?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … no, what’s Boxing?”  Rhea asked with a lifted eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin waved his hand dismissively.  “It’s a niche thing … humans fighting humans with their hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea found it hard to imagine her brother and Jason on a battlefield, throwing punches or kicks like a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hitmonchan_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Hitmonchan</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hitmonlee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Hitmonlee</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  “Weird … I get people punching or fighting each other when mad, but in a ring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not the most popular thing … more of a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fighting_(type)">
    <span>Fighting-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> Trainer’s hobby sport.  It’s bigger in rural areas.  Anyways…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imprison?”  Rhea giggled, bringing the exciting topic back.  “So, basically, it’s a super-powerful Move that can shut down a ton of strategies you planned with your teams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the most part, yes,” Sabin replied, rubbing his left arm.  “I mean, if you’re smart, then you’ll train for that possibility, but in a Single’s Match, it’s nearly impossible to win, and if they outclass you to start, then it’s just not worth the possible damage.  Best to call it, pay the bet, and train with your extra time not visiting a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Center">
    <span>Pokémon Center</span>
  </a>
  <span> … you better expect to make a trip if you’re fighting an Imprison match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That leads us to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Protect_(move)">
    <span>Protect</span>
  </a>
  <span>; if you know a Pokémon possibly has Imprison, you have to save your Protect at all costs for that play.  Imprison is a close-range attack and must land on your Pokémon, giving you a good chance at a counter play if you can swing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect is just such an essential Move that you should expect almost any Trainer you meet to have it.  If that’s sealed, plus many staple </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/TM">
    <span>TM</span>
  </a>
  <span> defensive Moves, then it’s just grim.”  He glanced down at her with an impish grin.  “You can’t tell me you don’t know what Protect is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Rhea huffed, “it’s for defending against attacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced around the area, looking for any new type of Pokémon that might be hovering close to the town.  Since the small hidden village held such powerful Pokémon, their radiant energy scared away most of the evolved wild Pokémon, making many of the pre-evolved Pokémon gather around the area since it was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea saw sleeping </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoothoot_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Hoothoot</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pineco</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wurmple_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Wurmple</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spinarak_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spinarak</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ledyba_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ledyba</span>
  </a>
  <span> sprinkled throughout the trees; there were plenty of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Berry">
    <span>berries</span>
  </a>
  <span> and other food.  Scattered along the ground ran </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bidoof_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Bidoof</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Buizel_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Buizel</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="http://zigzagoon">
    <span>Zigzagoon</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rattata_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Rattata</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and both genders of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidoran%E2%99%80_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nidoran</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin sighed.  “Protect can be used for a lot more than just defending against attacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Rhea mumbled, “you know I’ve seen a bunch of battles.  All the Masters recommend getting Protect for your first TM.  Dad said he and Franky had to use it to stop that stupid powerful </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_Pulse_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Dark Pulse</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Right,” Sabin sighed, eyes scanning the forest.  “Do you think any of these Pokémon could use Protect and survive that attack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t think this would turn into a quiz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … Protect defends against most attacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not damage-dealing Z-Moves, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Max_Move">
    <span>Max Moves</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and more than two dozen other Moves.  There’s also a power difference that must be taken into account.  A Pokémon and Trainer can synchronize their spiritual, physical, and mental fortitude, but that combined number needs to be at a certain level to defend against an attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea slowed as they made it to the field; they were the first to arrive.  “Wait … so Protect can fail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It often does if a Pokémon doesn’t know how to control their Moves.  Moves that are learned by TMs must be practiced to master, and Protect is usually a TM-based skill.  It will get weaker the more you use it consecutively, too, and if the Pokémon fires an extremely powerful Move, like Lila’s Dark Pulse … if Franky was as powerful as he was a year ago, that could have killed both Dad and Franky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump dropped down Rhea’s throat.  “Wait … you’re not joking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why do you think Blue acted the way he did?  He may have gone through a rough patch a few years ago, but he’s still one of the few Trainers in the world that can match up to Aunt Cynthia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed back his button-up shirt to select one of his Pokémon; he activated the Great-type pokéball before tossing it up and down in his right hand with a soft frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom said it in her letter; the moment the world finds out who you’re related to, then things will change a lot for you.  Why do you think I get so much news coverage?  It’s not because I’m just that good … well,” he smirked, “I am good but not as good as they make me out to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“News coverage,” Rhea huffed, “I rarely see you actually on the news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They go over my fights that are televised, though, and compare other Trainers to me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea rolled her eyes.  “Yeah, yeah, okay, but it’s not like they’re that far off; you’re a Platinum-tier Trainer for a reason … also, it’s nice to see you on the web when I can,” she mumbled, glancing away.  “I rarely get to see you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I guess you’re right,” he said with a light shove, making Rhea’s eyes widen while hopping to the left on one foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”  She smiled, throwing her weight back to only make him take a single step to the side.  “Really, though!  For how often they talk about you, it’s shocking how little footage there is.  I’d like to see more battles, but you always ask Gyms to keep them private!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, c’mon,” Sabin looked away with a frown, holding his hands behind his neck while pressing the pokéball against his skin.  “You know the reason for that.  Giving people the chance to look at your tactics and battle-style is a big disadvantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym_Leader">
    <span>Gym Leaders</span>
  </a>
  <span> do it!”  Rhea shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gym Leaders are High Masters, minimum … those guys aren’t normal,” he mumbled.  “Anyways,” his smile flashed as he stepped away to smile at her, pulling out an Ultra-type pokéball.  “You choose, which Pokémon should I fight Kate with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me?”  Rhea huffed, glancing between them with narrowed eyes.  “No, wait, are you testing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  He tossed the bonding devices in the air, alternating them up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glared at him for a moment before saying, “Well … normally, your Great-type pokéballs have more training and experience, but I think you’ve been swapping them to Ultra Balls recently since you’ve gotten more money … give them here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed as Sabin gladly handed the two active pokéballs to her, and she frowned while closing her eyes.  “Mmh … I can tell the left is stronger … but only by a little if we’re talking raw power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world opened up again as she double-checked, which was in her hands.  “Huh … the Ultra Ball has a stronger Pokémon, but the Great-type would probably be more experienced, unless … this is a trick question!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the tingling pressure both Pokémon released, pressing against her hands.  This had been a game she’d played with her father and brother for a while, and she’d gradually gotten sharper and sharper, but two problems started tripping her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the Pokémon was too weak, then it was hard for her to accurately tell the difference since she was so accustomed to her family’s powerful Pokémon, and the other issue came from the balance that she had to calculate when her brother or father’s own energy was added to their Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amount of energy a Trainer could give their Pokémon varied depending on the bond they shared.  A wild Pokémon could be extremely strong and even outclass a Trainer’s Pokémon’s base strength, but a Trainer’s added boost could tip the scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the many reasons becoming a successful Trainer was so difficult was because of this phenomenon.  Only those Trainers that could sync with their Pokémon made it, and the pinnacle of those max synchronizations came with the powerful temporary evolutions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What do you mean?”  Sabin asked with a cracking smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea brought the containers closer to examine each, and a smirk brightened her glossed lips as she followed the aura each released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, which one?”  Sabin pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh … I wanna take my time … I might have changed my mind … the left might have more raw power on its own, but you’re better synchronized with the Pokémon in the Great-type pokéball!  Humph, trying to trick me,” she grinned triumphantly while tossing both back and brushing her bangs out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin popped his tongue.  “Took you a bit longer than normal.  Hmm, losing your touch, Sis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, geez, you just toss some Pokémon at me and expect me to know how strong they are at a glance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged with a soft smile.  “It’ll help you a lot on your journey.  It’s harder to tell how strong a Pokémon is inside of a pokéball than when they’re standing in front of you.  I’ve met my fair share of Pokémon I had to run from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Rhea replied with a confident smirk.  “You…”  She trailed off as a gust blew across the field, catching her dress; she reflexively pressed down on it before it could gain traction, but Sabin cut in with her short break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some super-powerful Pokémon out there, and sometimes, there’s nothing you can do but retreat.  You know the mortality rate of Trainers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only like .2%,” Rhea replied with a dismissive shrug.  “Other professions are more dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … the Bronze-tier Trainers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Rhea replied, taming her hair with the increasing </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gust_(move)">
    <span>Gust</span>
  </a>
  <span>s while watching a few </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgey</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spearow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spearow</span>
  </a>
  <span> chase each other, deciding who would claim a specific tree as a nesting spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Sabin muttered with a sad shake of his head.  “It only increases the higher you go.  What’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mt._Silver">
    <span>Mt. Silver</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s difficulty level?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master.  That’s easy,” Rhea scoffed.  “The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ranger_(Ranger_series)">
    <span>Rangers</span>
  </a>
  <span> make sure specific listed areas are kept restricted to anyone that doesn’t have the proper credentials.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I told you Mt. Silver’s yearly mortality rate is 20%?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s eyes widened.  “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One out of every five Trainers that went to Mt. Silver died last year, and most of the time, if a Trainer dies, their Pokémon do, as well.  That doesn’t even mean they made it into the mountain’s caves either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got permission to trek the outer edges of Mt. Silver, where the weakest Pokémon are, and they were terrifying.  I went there and was forced to run away from many Pokémon, and I was with a Rank Seven Ranger.  To put that in perspective, there are only 2,434 Rank Seven Rangers in the world, and they’re normally assigned to dangerous areas, but even he was having a difficult time calming those Pokémon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I know there’s a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Operator">
    <span>Top Operator</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Top_Ranger">
    <span>Top Ranger</span>
  </a>
  <span> that manage Mt. Silver, but I didn’t think it was that dangerous … 20%?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, and that’s Master-tier Trainers and Level Eight Rangers, not counting any other deaths.  After the Pokévirus and Gigavirus swept the world,” he whispered with a shake of his head, “every wild Pokémon that reaches its max evolution grows … and they grow so fast, now, that it’s hard to manage, plus the increased strength from the Gigavirus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Rhea’s head dropped.  “One of the things that came through the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ultra_Wormhole">
    <span>Ultra Wormholes</span>
  </a>
  <span> during the Ultra War eight years ago … it made a lot of Pokémon hurt their own Trainers, too, right?  I saw it on some old news feeds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned her to the shade at the foot of a nearby tree, and they sat down.  “Yup … it’s why Franky’s a bit bigger than some of the old photos Dad has of him.  The Gigavirus somehow gave Pokémon a lot more energy, increasing their size, while the Pokévirus increased their growth rate, and none of the Regions could prevent it from spreading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wild Pokémon grew more aggressive, attacking towns that lived peacefully with Pokémon, and they were forced to take more drastic means to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smoothed out her dress, playing with her shoes.  “Yeah, which is why we didn’t see much of a change around here when we were kids … other than more people being gone than usual, but … that was during the Ultra War when almost everyone was gone.  Franky, Koral, and Benny were way stronger than any of the Pokémon in the forest, so none of the wild Pokémon wanted to start something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” he nudged her a little, causing her to look at him.  “That wasn’t always the case, you know?  Has Dad told you about when they were first starting the village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”  Rhea’s eyes widened.  “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were quite a few wild Pokémon that felt like they ruled this area … one of those was Jeffery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffery?  No, really … Dad’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fearow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Fearow</span>
  </a>
  <span> was the big shot here, and Dad battled him and caught him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at first,” Sabin chuckled.  “Actually, there were three bigshots in the area when they first came.  Jeffery was the weakest one, an upcoming contender for the established bosses.  The other two were a pretty smart and wild </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Primeape_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Primeape</span>
  </a>
  <span> and a Gray-flamed </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rapidash_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Rapidash</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, pretty,” Rhea smiled, nestling next to her brother as he told the story.  “Gray … Shiny are really rare … wait, you mean Persephanii, Janice’s Rapidash?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow … she never told us that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they were Master-tier Trainers back then.  Persephanii wasn’t that aggressive at first, but once she realized Dad, Janice, and Ben weren’t going to just pass through, she tried to basically burn down the whole forest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smirked, glancing to the left as she caught Katelin and Jason walking toward them with bright expressions.  “Yeah, sounds like her.  She burned my hand once because I got a question wrong…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did the same to me,” Sabin chuckled, waving at his girlfriend, fist held tightly around one of the two balls in his hand.  “Oh, by the way, you didn’t choose which Pokémon gets to fight.”  He said with a sharp grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, easy, the weaker of the two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I see how it is,” Sabin muttered, trying hard not to wince.  “Okay, well, we’ll see how this battle goes.  I’m pretty sure I know what Kate’ll choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Jason and Katelin still out of earshot, if whispering, she leaned in, shoulder pressing against his arm.  “Bet!  Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Sabin’s lips drew in, “bet what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner goes to your Pokémon, whoever wins!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, okay, okay … I mean, it is you who’s cooking, right?”  He asked with a counter grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?!  Hey, what does…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll definitely go with Fabio.  Kate’s feeling some pressure to win with her brother and mom watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, what was that about my cooking?”  Rhea huffed, completely thrown-off from the original topic.  “I’ll have you know, Bianca, and I have been doing a lot of chats during her cooking crucible!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin sucked in his lips.  “Oof … RIP, Hilbert, you were a legend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with Champion Hilbert?”  Katelin asked, bright, innocent eyes glancing questioningly between them as Rhea glared at her older brother’s forced chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing,” he waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bianca’s been trying really hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, cooking?”  Jason asked.  “Yeah, last time I was over, wasn’t she trying that Frosted Ribbon Loaf … was that the name?  Anyways, how’d it turn out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s jaw snapped shut, remembering the expression on her cousin’s face after trying it and crying into a throw-pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin and Sabin lifted a questioning eyebrow at her silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Look … it’s just hard finding certain substitutes for ingredients in such a remote part of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova">
    <span>Unova</span>
  </a>
  <span> when trying overseas recipes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch … that bad?”  Katelin asked with a pained look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she’s getting better, right, Rhea?”  Jason asked.  “I mean, I loved that one … what was it called, Jellied Tomato Refresher…”  He mumbled, trying to connect the words.  “Uh, yeah, that was pretty decent one that you made with her through the call … a little strange, but it worked.  Your cousin made it, too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Rhea,” Sabin smiled, “how was it over in Unova?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilbert said it was good,” Rhea defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, yup, I’m sure he did!”  Sabin nodded with a chuckle.  “Wait, wasn’t that around the time he got a little sick?  Hmm … he ate a strange, super thick, tomato … if you call it a drink, a drink, with some strange jelly … then gets sick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that,” Rhea huffed.  “Bianca’s in a remote area, too, so they don’t have everything you need to make unique dishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she keeps trying!”  Katelin cheered.  “Good on her; she’ll find something that’ll work, and who knows, maybe she’ll create a new recipe all her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rhea nodded, feeling oddly in sync with the girl fighting for her brother’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Katelin gets it, but all Sabin sees is Bianca as a horrible cook!  She’s made some good stuff, too…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember her Alolan cha siu bao when she came over a while ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” Sabin nodded, “okay, yeah, that was pretty good once she had proper ingredients.  Umm,” his eyes darted to his girlfriend, “has Ben stocked everyone up this week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … yup, I had him bring back a few things yesterday when he went on the weekly Viridian run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them had a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m just thinking about my cousin … how Bianca became a Master Trainer without a single flying Pokémon is beyond me.  If she had one, then she could fly out to get food, no, she could go out and catch one, but nope … maybe I should bring that up to Hilbert,” he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s cheeks bunched as she slapped his arm.  “Geez, stop picking on </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bianca">
    <span>Bianca</span>
  </a>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m serious,” Sabin laughed, backing up defensively.  “It’d really help her out, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but … you don’t have to say it like that,” Rhea grumbled, thinking about all the times she’d cooked with Bianca through a call and all the times she’d feel like an utter failure when Rhea’s food would come out perfect with the proper ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gigavirus increasing Pokémon aggression only aggravated the issue of getting certain ingredients by gathering or killing most of the wild animal population.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_City">
    <span>Viridian</span>
  </a>
  <span> had risen up over the decades to compete with a massive trade city like </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Saffron_City">
    <span>Saffron</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Celadon_City">
    <span>Celadon</span>
  </a>
  <span> with Rocket’s HQ being established in Viridian, Rhea never lacked something.  Ben made weekly runs to get whatever anyone asked, and Rhea even had the option of creating an online list that he’d pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Bianca was in a small village high in the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Twist_Mountain">
    <span>Twist Mountain</span>
  </a>
  <span> Range with strong Pokémon surrounding it.  It was required that a Master-tier Trainer live there, or else it would be overrun, and thus, Bianca and Hilbert volunteered to make the sacrifice.  Since they’d arrived two local fast food places opened up, reassured of the area's survivability with Bianca and Hilbert present, but you could only stomach so much of the same type of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most prominent sacrifice being supplies, but occasional trade agencies operated in that area for a certain time.  So, she stocked up heavily when available, but it didn’t last long with the culinary arts becoming a hobby of hers besides research.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you two goin’ to battle?”  Jason asked with a bright smile.  “By the way, I got fifty credits on my sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Rhea glared at him, “where’d you get the credits, and who are you betting against?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin giggled.  “Our uncle Jeb in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sable_City">
    <span>Sable City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  He was on call with our mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s betting against his niece?”  Rhea asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said,” Jason shook his head with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea tilted her head as Katelin danced over to whisper in her ear.  “It’s just a legal way to give him a few extra funds for tomorrow; Mom’s got money on Sabin.  Just so they feel like they’re helpin’ Jason out,'' she giggled.  “They did the same thing for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…”  Rhea nodded, remembering her aunt’s bet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a low groan.  “Aww, yo, Sis, don’t leave me out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl talk,” Katelin winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, right, right, eh … okay,” Jason replied, expression telling Rhea he half wanted to know and half didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll stay out of that one,” Sabin smiled, slowly walking away while holding his Great-type pokéball in the air, returning the other one to his belt.  “Let’s go, Katelin!  By the way, Rhea and I got a bet on dinner, and if we got ingredients … aye, I ain’t losing a good homemade meal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smiled.  “You do like my cooking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, as long as it’s not that random stuff Bianca throws together, then I’m game!”  Sabin laughed.  “Hey, don’t look down, of course, I like your cooking … it’s better than Mom’s,” he mumbled, but Rhea caught it, making her heart warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin wasn’t having it.  “Sorry to break it to you, love, but there’s a lot of bets riding on this match.  I ain’t goin’ easy on you, even if you beg with those pretty blue eyes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?  You’ve said that before and broke, Kate,” Sabin snickered, causing a light blush to touch her cheeks.  “Yeah, okay, Mr. Rising Star, time to work for that title, and if I win, you’ve gotta dance with me tonight.  Five songs!”  She grinned, pulling out an Ultra Ball from her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Kate, are you tryin’ to make me lose with that bet?  Six songs if I win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin giggled with anticipation, and Jason walked beside her as a young woman came running through the jungle with a flushed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her white summer’s dress fluttered around her feet as her bound thick blue hair bounced behind her, tied into a braid.  “Wait, wait, wait!”  She cried out, gripping a camera in her hands.  “I’m coming, I’m coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Jason chuckled while scratching the back of his head.  “Last time I saw her, she was wearing a big T-shirt and sweats … her hair wasn’t even done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea nodded.  “Impressive.  She had motivation, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pictures?  I don’t know why you three are so big into it,” Jason commented, following his mother darting around the field to get different angles, snapping photos like a madwoman.  “That one-time </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viola">
    <span>Viola</span>
  </a>
  <span> stopped by; Mom was so nervous, asking so many questions about photography.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recall,” Rhea giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I think my dad gets a little jealous whenever Viola comes around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea lifted an eyebrow.  “It’s only like twice a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea nodded her head to the side.  “I guess.  Your mom does follow all of her stuff on PikaBook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Mom,” Katelin cheered.  “Okay, we’re goin’ to start; get as many as you can!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count on me, Honey!”  Annila replied with a toothy grin.  “Don’t worry about the field; I’ll calm things down if a fire breaks out and clean-up.  You two just dance for me!”  She said, tossing out a pokéball attached to her camera strap to reveal Reon, her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Poliwrath_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Poliwrath</span>
  </a>
  <span>, standing at 6”8.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a vigorous yell, Reon punched his fist in the air like a referee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Single, Sudden Death, and choose at the same time?”  Sabin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it, Baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intense stare they gave one another made Rhea’s stomach tighten, and after several seconds of silence, they both threw their chosen Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both struck the ground, releasing a 6”10 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ampharos_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ampharos</span>
  </a>
  <span> and a 4”11 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mismagius_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Mismagius</span>
  </a>
  <span>; the Light Pokémon vs. the Magical Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin frowned as the two stared at each other from across the grassy field, releasing low sounds while communicating with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Mismagius … I don’t remember you having … wait, your recent trip to Mt. Silver!  I mean, how did you get that little girl in the low-level area at Mt. Silver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hidden cave in the forest,” Sabin laughed, “was almost crushed by a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Steelix_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Steelix</span>
  </a>
  <span> just trying to get out … man, it was a rush!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real?  You didn’t even mention it, but still, you seriously caught that little girl only two months ago, and you want her to go up against Fabio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know she’s pretty tough, livin’ in those caves, even if it is the outer edges of Mt. Silver!”  Sabin replied with a confident grin.  “Isn’t that right, Luna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mismagius lowered her head, hiding her deep red eyes under the brim of her big black cap, chuckling softly.  The tip of her hat, flared ears, gems on her chest, and hem of her robes began glowing a light purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea felt her stomach swim with butterflies as Luna’s energy was released; she certainly was powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, not bad,” Jason whispered.  “Although, if your brother caught it so recently, do you really think it’ll stand a chance against Fabio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will see,” Katelin’s eyes narrowed, smile widening as her choker began to glow.  “I told you, I’m not playing around.  Even if that Mismagius is strong, she’s not that synchronized with you yet.  You ready to go, Fabio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ampharos let out a loud cry, orbs radiating light as it Mega Evolved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised that even though Katelin’s Ampharos was her main, it was outclassed in raw power with its standard power released, which tingled Rhea’s skin with the electrically charged air, yet the ominous aura emitted from Luna clearly outclassed the bright yellow Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rush of electricity sparked through the air and across the ground as Katelin fed her spiritual fortitude into her Pokémon; a light golden aura radiated from her skin as her bound hair flowed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very rare for a Platinum-tier Trainer to Mega Evolve, which put Katelin in a high class when talked about on the news, and just as Rhea expected, the raw power of Fabio exploded, overshadowing Luna’s aura, but Sabin looked ready to go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason and her backed up further to not get involved with the rush of power the two Platinum-tier Pokemon released.  The grass turned black with every spark that danced across its surface, and Fabio bent his head down as a mane of white fur exploded from his body, his skin radiating white light with his changing figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three obsidian claws on his toes and fingers extended, horns following as bright crimson orbs burst into existence across his flowing hair.  The fur on his belly thickened with his limbs, and he grew to 7”10.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabio released a mighty cry, striking a pose as if it were in a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Contest">
    <span>Contest</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s eyes were tilted in a manner that said she didn’t get the reason for the show but soon released a giggle, ghostly sleeve-like arm rising to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/2f1812a9-7443-4538-9c49-f6714d304d4a/d6i3hna-baf95759-92b9-4491-8ddd-0126cfe7dcea.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMmYxODEyYTktNzQ0My00NTM4LTljNDktZjY3MTRkMzA0ZDRhXC9kNmkzaG5hLWJhZjk1NzU5LTkyYjktNDQ5MS04ZGRkLTAxMjZjZmU3ZGNlYS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.b_D3PywWHQdItW1pQ_5tRoU4_cSmXFzKP_tS4D9lfIg">
    <span>Mega Ampharos</span>
  </a>
  <span> held his head high, releasing a mild huff as if her remark wasn’t even worth responding to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin licked his lips.  “Alright, Annila, start the match whenever.  You know Kate can’t keep that up for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, set, start!”  Annila called out with Reon mirroring her actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping electricity exploded across Fabio’s fur, extending into a string of electrical charges that shot in a sweeping wave toward Luna, high in the air, but the ghost easily evaded the shot with shocking speed.  Her eyes and body glowed purple as she chanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Jason jumped as an amused male voice spoke behind them.  “Mmh, not a bad first gamble, but that </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pain_Split_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Pain Split</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> will cause some trouble, equaling out the Ampharos’ bulk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glanced back to see Blue leaning up against the tree behind them, sunglasses on while watching the battle with a soft, reminiscent smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea wanted to know why he was there and not with her dad and aunt but didn’t want to miss out on the battle, focusing on the fight while Blue occasionally commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fabio is so slow!”  Sabin jabbed.  “You thought you could stop Luna’s speed with that </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_Wave_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Thunder Wave</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>?  It would have basically ended the match, but she’s no stranger to broad attacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figures,” Katelin chuckled, “but you don’t think it’ll be that easy, do you?  You know we’ve fought plenty of speed teams!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the time it took Fabio to cast the Thunder Wave, Luna had equalized their total energy and shot out a black ball of energy at her opponent, but just before the long-ranged attack hit; his speed increased, jumping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The explosion sent a flurry of dirt and wind exploding outward, forcing Rhea to hold down her dress, realizing why Katelin was rarely seen with one, and a few more balls of energy were sent flying below, causing more gusts and three-foot deep craters in the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as several copies of the Ampharos appeared beside Fabio, and Rhea couldn’t tell which was which.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Double_Team_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Double Team</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s my sister on the defensive?”  Jason asked with a bit of frustration as every Fabio radiated a light blue shield that encircled each as a pinkish-purple aura surrounded Luna, and she fired a beam of energy, splitting the damage by sweeping through the illusions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabio was glowing white; his speed increased again, jumping out of the beam’s path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you think?  Katelin’s playing this right, well … sort of.  Sabin’s clearly given his Mismagius several pointers, but it’s playing far too skittish.  Of course, it has a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nature">
    <span>Timid Nature</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and I can understand why it would be like that on Mt. Silver, but that hurts it in battles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timid?  I guess she is keeping its distance, but she’s launching off attacks like crazy,” Jason moaned as Luna vanished, appearing before Fabio; a burst of ghostly energy released from Luna before she faded out, rematerializing further away while dancing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabio didn’t even flinch from the surprise attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’ve done pretty well on Fabio, Kate…”  Sabin muttered.  “Watch out, Luna.  He’s nearly caught up to your speed, and that blue shell means </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Confuse_Ray_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Confuse Ray</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> won’t work.  Focus on putting pressure on him while making yourself a threat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can just give those orders through his connection to her, right?  Oh … he’s trying to help me understand the match.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, those </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shadow_Ball_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Shadow Balls</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> should be used at closer range, even if it’s risky, it’s only wasting energy from that distance,” Blue mused.  “Even if Ampharos is extremely slow at gathering its energy, a well-trained one can maximize its opportunity, and Luna is used to Wild Pokémon combat, not experienced professional arena tactics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”  Rhea mumbled, following Fabio perform graceful leaps while dodging Luna’s much faster attacks like it was dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fabio is much slower, but can predict the direction of the attack … not the Move </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Detect_(move)#:~:text=Detect%20protects%20the%20user%20from,user's%20evasion%20rises%20one%20stage.">
    <em>
      <span>Detect</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, but just from his experience.  Luna still has the Wild Pokémon mentality; if she’s losing, she can just run away, but that’s not an option in a battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, another </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Astonish_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Astonish</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>?  Fabio isn’t even flinching, too; it may cause a bit of damage, but negligible with Luna’s low </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mismagius_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Physical-Attack</span>
  </a>
  <span> Stat.  It may be an easy Move to land and doesn’t actually close the distance like </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sucker Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> for a follow-up, but is he … hehe, it’s risky with a relatively unsynchronized Pokémon, but if Luna can time it on her own … no, it might be her only option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rhea had no idea what Blue was talking about as Fabio continued to buff himself wherever given a slight opportunity while dodging Luna’s Shadow Balls, riddling the field with holes.  A few snarky shouts by the Mega Ampharos created a twinkling light around the ghost, making the Mismagius wince, and Rhea frowned as Luna’s strength diminished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Confide_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Confide</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>,” Blue mumbled with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I screw Sabin over by…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thought trailed off as she noticed Katelin, breathing heavily but still managing to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not lookin’ good, Kate,” Sabin called out.  “You normally save Fabio for a powerful sweep, but the bulk play?  Mega Evolution is a heavy drain on your spiritual fortitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep sayin’ that,”' Kate chuckled, sounding a bit breathless.  “We’ll win in the end; you know it’s almost over!  Luna’s locked out of Status Moves, lowered Special Attack, Fabio’s quickly closing the speed gap, and she just doesn’t have the … wait…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go,” Blue said with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna had stopped midair, allowing Fabio to create a layer of screens in front of him and release a massive discharge of electricity that sparked around him in a sparking shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magnetic_Flux_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Magnetic Flux</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, good choice when unsure,” Blue whispered, “but this is only the setup, and not many Ghosts know that Move at the level they’re at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s she doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just sitting there?”  Jason mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabio sent a bolt of electricity out at the stationary Luna, causing Rhea’s stomach to tighten, but her eyebrows rose as the bolt struck and popped like a balloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Substitute_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Substitute</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>?”  Katelin mumbled in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabio’s shadow rippled as Luna jumped out, small fist aiming for his back; a transparent shell appeared around his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect…”  Jason’s cheer died as Luna’s shadowy form passed right through the bubble, landing a clean hit that made Fabio wince, stumbling forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, unlike before, Luna didn’t fall back, and Rhea felt a heavy burst of energy radiate from the ghost; the shadowy whisps solidified into the Mismagius, a purple aura surrounding her as she held up her sheet-like hands, creating a waxy seal in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s conversation with her brother earlier popped into focus.  “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Imprison_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Imprison</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!”  She cried with anticipation.  “Mismagius can use Imprison!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  Jason asked, eyes going wide as he watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrown off-balance, there was no way Fabio could dodge it; the hovering ghost darted the short distance between them to place the seal, planting the mark on his back.  However, just like Luna, Fabio popped like a balloon, reappearing a few feet away, repositioning himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason pumped his arms.  “Yes!  Counter Substitute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue, on the other hand, popped his tongue with disappointment.  “Oof … massive mistake; that could be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea saw Fabio breathe out a few heavy pants; he’d obviously taken a lot of damage from that exchange, and she noticed the seal on his shoulder.  He breathed in deeply before releasing a roar that made Rhea wince, and Luna teetered in the air as the white waves struck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stream of electricity erupted around Fabio, making Rhea’s eyes snap to him as crackling energy coursed through his fur, striking a pose while releasing a vicious cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea tensed, stomach churning; Fabio and Katelin channeled a ton of focused energy into this attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot,” Sabin muttered.  “Protect!  Protect, Luna!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna blinked a few times, and out of nowhere did a flip in the air, making Rhea wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash in the sky made Rhea’s eyes snap shut as a colossal bolt of lightning appeared above, streaking across the heavens to strike Luna; the ghost was still spinning around in the air as if in a daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat rushed past Rhea’s skin as hot wind gushed past her, whipping her dress against her body; a roaring rumble rippled through her frame as the thunder struck, dropping to her knees in astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcs of electricity sparked around Luna, lying motionless on the ground.  Fabio’s glorious locks were gone, breathing heavily as he sat on his butt; Katelin looked pretty worn out, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kate’s the winner!”  Annila called out with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin didn’t seem drained at all, pulling out Luna’s pokéball and returning her to it with a fond smile.  “You did better than you think, Luna … get some rest, and we’ll get you fixed up soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea breathed out a long sigh as the power released from the climax ended, Jason sitting on his butt beside her.  Her skin prickled from Fabio’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Thunder</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whistled, giving a small huff.  “Man, Kate went all out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue laughed softly.  “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Substitute_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Substitute</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> doesn’t work against </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Imprison_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Imprison</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.  Your sister’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ampharos_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ampharos</span>
  </a>
  <span> basically attacked himself; the Substitute may be a proxy to take your damage, but it’s still linked to your Pokémon, which means the seal just transferred over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, it’s understandable why Fabio used it; he didn’t have many options, and it’s such a scarce Move outside Master-tier to prepare for, but they are getting to that point.  It’s a game-changing move; still, it didn’t have as big of an effect as it could have since Luna is so new to Sabin’s team and doesn’t have many TM Moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kate was running out of time on her Mega Evolution, too, making her go for the big Move to end it in one shot since Luna only took Substitute damage that entire match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea watched Sabin walk across the blasted field, being careful to avoid the pits and fires Reon was putting out as Blue explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great battle, Kate,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin’s brow was a bit sticky with sweat as she chuckled, allowing her boyfriend to help her up before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annila was cooing, still snapping pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump dropped down Katelin’s throat as she composed herself.  “Oof … Babe, you made me work for those pictures!  Ew … now I’m all gross,” she groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin's arms tightened around her waist and neck, pulling her back in as she pulled away.  “What, you think I’m put off by a sweaty woman?”  He asked, leaning in to kiss her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea tried to distract herself by listening to Blue but couldn’t help but blush after hearing Katelin’s girly giggle as she tackled him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue was studying the battlefield; Fabio was on his back, sprawled out while calming down.  “Honestly, the Mega Evolution was the first mistake, but I get the desire to show off,” he chuckled.  “It’s somethin’ I’d do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fabio had a larger Move pool and experience with it if he’d played to his bulky characteristics, and if he’d managed to get max-speed with one more Agility, then it would have been as good as over, but it’s hard gathering the necessary energy for a max-stat increase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Legendary-tier Trainer folded his arms across his muscular chest.  “Luna was a bit too passive but executed that combo beautifully, especially for being wild not too long ago.  No, I can see her becoming a staple for Sabin, which is why he’s running around with her; she requires a lot of special attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s lips pulled in while eyeing Fabio.  “Was there really that many mistakes in that battle?  I mean, they’re Platinum-tier Trainers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue shook his head with a rueful smile.  “You’d be shocked how often battles are decided by simple mistakes.  What’s the difference between a Master-tier and Champion-tier Trainer?  Want to know my opinion on the matter?”  He asked with a bright expression, dark glasses reflecting their furrowed faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah!”  Jason urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea just wanted a distraction from Katelin and Sabin’s soft postbattle love chat while Annila snapped away, Reon checking up on Fabio as they bro-ed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A low-end Challenger-tier Trainer will have taught his Pokémon where to be and when to use which Moves at all times, understand Type match-ups to every known Pokémon and what to do in case they are unaware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Pokémon will be able to tell their own strength compared to another; it’s vital to know where you’re outclassed and how to handle it under pressure.  You must take into account environmental factors that affect Pokémon, reassure your Pokémon through your connection to them, and convey how to break the opponent’s composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Multi and Full-Team Battles are where it’s at, though, if you really want to feel your body shake and get the full scope of your capabilities.  Team management and a designated support or coordination Pokémon to help direct things while you manage how much energy each Pokémon gets and where it’s placed in attacks within microseconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Micro knowledge, macro knowledge of Moves, possible Moves learned, and how they can be combined … there’s a reason why Challenger-tier Trainers are considered an army of Trainers unto themselves.  It’s more than just a boat-load of spiritual, mental, and physical-fortitude, but few Trainers will put in that kind of effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many Gold to Master-tier Trainers get trapped there because they focus too heavily on a ton of Pokémon, spreading out their time and synchronization to many they’ll rarely ever use in combat, and for the most part, cannot be used in the areas they find themselves.  I get not every Master wants to reach higher, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was nodding while likely logging every piece of information, but Rhea had a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … don’t you, my aunt, and other Legendary-tier Trainers have a ton of Pokémon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” Blue scratched the back of his neck with a smile.  “Yes, and no.  We have a primary team that far outstrips any Pokémon we have, but occasionally swap out one, giving the stronger ones a rest while providing the opportunity for another to reach their potential.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be shocked, but there are many wild Pokémon that long to have a strong Trainer to reach up as strong as they can get.  Pokémon have an innate urge to get stronger, and a Trainer adds such a huge advantage, and they can sense it.  Why do you think they willingly fuse with Trainers through pokéballs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All a pokéball does is allow a Pokémon the opportunity to bond with a Trainer, but that doesn’t mean the Pokémon will want you as a Trainer.”  He chuckled sheepishly.  “It’s kind of a brutal way to think about it, but if a Pokémon doesn’t get into a pokéball, then they’re rejecting you for some reason.  Of course, it’s the same in the reverse; a Trainer isn’t going to go out trying to catch every Pokémon they see … Pokémon are expensive to keep, dozens of mouths to feed and spread out your time with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pokémon want you to battle them to prove that you can bring them to new heights; Trainers want a Pokémon that’s not afraid of combat.  Out there, the world for wild Pokémon is not pretty, and there’s a hierarchy within each area, then those areas battling other areas for wider territory; the Wild is very competitive for Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could also say a Trainer expands that small territorial dispute to a much larger field, and that excites Pokémon; they can prove themselves on a grander stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people think Pokémon are stupid,” he rolled his eyes, “joining organizations because they think they know better than Pokémon, like </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Plasma">
    <span>Plasma</span>
  </a>
  <span> … narcissistic, isn’t it?  They’d rather take away a Pokémon’s right to choose and harm the Pokémon by trying to break that bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, they also have the animals over the Pokémon activist branch … yeah, there are so many inconsistencies with Plasma.  I just feel bad for those Pokémon and Trainers that get sucked in by their lies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a little bored about the topic, Plasma, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Galactic">
    <span>Galactic</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and other </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Villainous_team">
    <span>terrorist organizations</span>
  </a>
  <span> had been all over the news with several other unethical groups over the years that Rhea had been more or less desensitized to the discussion, especially since terrorism was such a big talking point in the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Rhea absently replied, brushing back her hair, “but what about people that don’t want to be Trainers?  Will those Pokémon feel mad if the Trainer doesn’t battle to make them stronger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily,” Blue shrugged, glancing over at the couple with a soft smile.  “It’s true, Pokémon generally enjoy the competition and challenge of battling, but they also might enjoy the leisurely life a human can provide.  Just as there are many types of humans, there are many types of Pokémon that want different things when you come down to it, but a Pokémon will choose its Trainer, and a Trainer will choose its Pokémon, period.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Pokemon can jump out of their pokeballs whenever they want; it’s not like they’re slaves.  Pokemon literally bond with their Trainers, which is very attractive to many of them; as has been proven, who would want to be bonded with a wimp?  Do you want a weak Pokemon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason chuckled.  “I get your point, but I mean, my sister’s caught Pokémon because she thinks they’re cute, and a Trainer can only have six Pokémon out at a time because of the spiritual link.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet, Pokémon that aren’t bound to their balls stay in them,” Blue commented with a smile.  “If Pokémon wanted to punish their Trainers, then they could force their capsule open and spiritually harm the Trainer, but they don’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there was the occasional incident like that in the past,” he muttered, scratching his cheek, “but that basically stopped once Silph Co’s first groundbreaking product, the PokéSimulator.  It’s the reason why Pokémon are placed in your own private PC Box.  A Pokémon hooked up to the system is given its own personal space to chill and hang out with other Pokémon that are linked with you, all without harming the Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as bad as Galactic or Plasma tries to paint it; Pokémon mostly live in a harsh world that will more likely than not kill them in the wild, or they can be in a chill place without any predators, food, giving them a break between Training in regulated matches that allows them to grow without so many risks.  It’s just a no-brainer for Pokémon!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, if they don’t want to battle, but like you said, your sister catches them, she and her Pokémon are still fronting the bill for their happy and safe life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned around as her Aunt Cynthia and Dad appeared from further inside the forest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giving my niece a lecture on Pokémon Ethics 101, Blue?”  Cynthia asked with a slight shake of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot more than that,” Rhea responded before Blue.  “We’ve been bouncing between topics like crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a few,” Blue chuckled with a light grin.  “You guys catch the fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of it,” her dad replied, glancing over at the pair as Katelin’s mom guided them to different areas to make the best use of the light.  “A Ghost-type … I don’t think I’ve sensed my son with that particular Pokémon’s energy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mismagius_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Mismagius</span>
  </a>
  <span>,” Blue responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aunt nodded with a sly grin.  “Figured.  A strong little thing by the feel of it; probably from his Mt. Silver trip.  Boy or girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl,” Rhea promptly replied.  “Luna.  Eh, Blue told me,” she mumbled upon their questioning eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” her father chuckled, “I was just a little shocked you’d learned how to tell so quickly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the time was spent with light banter between the three adults until they turned their attention to the photoshoot, eventually getting roped in.  Fabio had recovered enough to insert himself into the pictures with Katelin, striking different poses for every one as if it was born for the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea managed to get many photos with just her family, Katelin’s mom swapping options on her camera to easily and instantly send them to each person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning home, Rhea HoloTimed Bianca as she began her cooking session, and her cousin gave a squeal upon seeing her mother’s smiling face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To everyone’s surprise, Cynthia bustled everyone but Rhea out of the kitchen, putting on her sister’s rarely used apron with a confident grin.  “Alright, girls, let’s get down to it.  Honey, tell me everything you’ve got in the pantry, and we’ll whip up something Hilbert will faint over!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!”  Bianca cried.  “Teach me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After going through Bianca’s kitchen, Cynthia’s confident aura made Rhea stare in awe.  “Alright … Alolan pineapple chili, Kanto sweet bread, and lemon drizzle cake for dessert; let’s get cookin’, girls!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea hadn’t had more fun since the last holiday, laughing with her cousin and aunt while Blue, her father, Katelin, Jason, Annila, and Kent, her husband, joined them for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin wore a sad smile while watching Luna take his place at the table, but to everyone’s amusement, the ghost had pity for her Trainer, bringing him half the bowel and cake but keeping the sweet bread all to herself with a low snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was spent mingling, everyone sharing new stories about their journey, and the entire experience made Rhea more excited to have her own tales to tell; her mind returned to the near-endless experiences her grandparents shared whenever over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind swiftly returned to earth with Katelin’s urges to show off her eggs to her family, which Rhea was more than happy to obliged.  Katelin made a show out of it, adding her own family to the betting odds, which only increased her possible reward, but Kent knew what type it was, disqualifying Jason’s father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea felt a little nervous when her dad and aunt asked if she really wanted to make that bet, but she hesitantly doubled down on her decision to not look weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was swiftly losing her edge for her brother’s girlfriend; Katelin had been really sweet today and helped her win over Sabin a couple of times.  However, the heat spiked a little when her brother snuck off to the forest to find a quiet place to dance with the blue-haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night soon came to an end with the boys cleaning up the kitchen, making a bigger mess with a soap fight.  Her aunt clearly won when they took it to the yard, getting her involved by using a hose; Melina, her 50”11 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Milotic_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Milotic</span>
  </a>
  <span> was the response, soaking everyone involved while looking absolutely imperial.  Keith jokingly begged the massive Pokémon not to flood the whole mountain, which she was more than capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went over their bets on her eggs before breaking off, and her aunt logged it as an official challenge before helping everyone get ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggled, just thinking about the water fight while waving off her aunt, riding away on Esfforia, her 14”7 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Garchomp_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Garchomp</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Just watching the terrifying spiky Pokémon made her wince just seeing her aunt climb atop Esfforia’s back, but Cynthia knew precisely where to situate herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult since Esfforia was so controlled and among the strongest Pokémon in existence, but Rhea could faintly sense the legendary strength tightly compressed within her aunt’s most trusted Pokémon companion that made Lila look like a child.  She’d thought it many times before, anyone that faced her aunt’s Garchomp was either insane or beyond insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, when Blue released his 12”9 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgeot_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgeot</span>
  </a>
  <span>, Thifo, a lump dropped down her throat.  The energy in Thifo was the same as Esfforia, which didn’t mean they were equal; it just told Rhea they were far outside her ability to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving off Jason and his family, Sabin and her dad got ready for bed.  Exiting the bathroom after her preparations, she threw her dirty clothes in the laundry basket, sighing while glancing at her backpack, already stuffed full with everything she’d need at the beginning of the week.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow’s the big day … I’ll be off in the world on my own … well, with my Pokémon and teammates.  I just hope I get along with them … what kind of girls will they be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gut tightened just thinking about it; Rhea knew they’d likely have a family member she’s heard of and possibly met.  It was usually like that, but there had been upsets that happened in the past.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak">
    <span>Professor Oak</span>
  </a>
  <span> never released the list of those accepted, which drew the media every year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to her desk, she carefully removed the eggs from their containers with a smile, laying them next to her on the bed; when she was little, she was always upset watching movies with Trainers sleeping with eggs.  She thought they’d break so easily but later discovered how resilient Pokémon </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Egg">
    <span>eggs</span>
  </a>
  <span> were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning off the light, she set her phone on the wireless charger by her bed, even though they had a battery life of a week and could even be recharged by electric Pokémon and solar energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snuggling into bed, she worried about being too restless to fall asleep, tucking the eggs near her chest and stomach.  Situating herself on her side, she brushed her bound hair back, and despite her fears, drifted into oblivion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. B1 — 4. First Pokémon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recap:</p><p>We learned a lot about Pokemon battles, Moves, and more about what it takes to be a Master-tier Trainer.</p><p>Rhea got a bunch of pictures of her brother and got to have a fun time with her Auntie Cynthia, dad, brother, and neighborhood friends.  Cynthia got on with her daughter, Bianca, to walk her through cooking as Rhea helped on the Kanto side.</p><p>After their meal, which Sabin's Mismagius, Luna, shared half of with her Trainer (pity for Sabin), the boys had a water fight, invoking the imperial wrath of Melina, Cynthia's 50”11 Milotic, when they got her Trainer involved.</p><p>Finally, with everyone going home after a fun day, Rhea went to bed with her two eggs, ready for her first Pokemon in the morning.  Let's see what they are!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A hot puff of air passed through Rhea’s lips as she moaned, relishing the light burn passing through her muscles while stretching under her sheets.  Mind still rousing, she noticed a cold and fluffy pressure against her abdomen that shifted with her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the small pool of saliva in her mouth, she cleared her throat while twisting her hips a little.  Opening her pearl blue eyes, her dully lit room came into focus; the sun was creeping past the large forest trees, and she could hear flying Pokémon communicating with one another outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile brightened her cheeks as a sharp edge pressed lightly against her belly; the eggs hatched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooted back, pulling the blanket aside to get her first look at the newly hatched Pokémon.  Her lips tilted with curiosity upon seeing them; the mystery egg finally revealed their contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea studied the sleeping baby Pokémon.  It wouldn’t take long for them to start growing once they ate; it was rare for most people to see infant Pokémon in person, especially if you didn’t live close to a breeder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized both upon sight, but her mother’s gene manipulations and the exhaustive breeding program had caused quite a few noticeable changes that made Rhea want to coo with a spiking sugar rush; they were so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From her classroom experience, she could tell the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Eevee</span>
  </a>
  <span> was a female by the more narrow-angle of her skull, giving her a more elegant facial-shape.  Her primary fur color was a soft snow-white that almost glowed, unlike any Eevee she’d seen online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tiny paws, tail tip, mane, and the inner section of her long ears were a sleek night black, contrasting the alabaster hue of her fur.  Several other features caught Rhea’s attention as she worked her eyes over the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tail was a bit longer than expected, and her fur was smoother than the puffy mess she’d seen on other Eevee.  Instead, the mane was less billowy, acting as seven thick, neatly groomed locks of hair gave her a more mature appeal than other Eevee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smiled, reaching down to scratch the base of her ears where three flaring patches of fur branched out.  The silky locks were softer than her own hair, and she was warm, releasing a precious moan in her throat as she cuddled closer to the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fairy_(type)">
    <span>Fairy-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> Pokémon beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been right about her mother’s direction; the mystery Pokémon nestled beside her Eevee made Rhea insides shout for joy.  She won the bet, which meant extra funds!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shifted her ponytail to the side while staring at her baby </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mawile_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Mawile</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and just like Eevee, there were a few oddities about the Steel/Fairy-Type Pokémon, but Rhea wasn’t too familiar with Mawile in general to catch everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t versed enough on the famous Hoenn Pokémon to tell if it was a boy or girl, but the cool color-scheme caught her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mawile’s normally mustard-colored body had taken on a shiny black tone while its black was replaced by a gleaming, metallic white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its large, second mouth was a bit longer than its entire body, and the extension also changed its standard chromatic design.  The white outer shell was somewhat malleable, based on the tension the Mawile desired it to have, and the ordinarily yellow-colored dot was a shiny black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokémon’s massive mouth was lulled open, showing a white tongue and black gums.  Its razor-sharp pearly whites were huge compared to its size, half of them protruding when it closed its mouth to blend into the glossy ivory outer shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mawile’s long, bang-like strips could be tensed to provide defense but were currently draped loosely across its arms and the sheets, making its cuteness factor skyrocket as it slept.  The Pokémon’s white metallic hair covered more of its forehead than normal Mawile, branching down into a W-shape with a small reverse V between its closed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea wracked her brain, searching for everything she knew about the Pokémon while smiling at its cute white feet, poking out of its jet-black dress-like pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what little she recalled about Mawile in school, her focus naturally slid to the deadly yet cute open jaw, showing its knife-like teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mawile may have a massive second mouth-like appendage, but it wasn’t meant for eating large chunks of food; the powerful jaws did have a link to some kind of saliva gland within its head, but at most, it could only swallow liquids.  It was primarily a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also a very slow Pokémon, meaning that in the wild, it would hide in bushes, releasing a sweet smell to attract animals and possible nearby threats, attacking while their foe’s guard was down, which gave it the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Deceiver Pokémon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, in terms of early Type advantage, the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Steel_(type)">
    <span>Steel-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> was considered one of the best from the bits of commentary she’d followed during past Bronze Leagues; although she rarely finished them since most of the time those kinds of weak battles bored her; growing up watching so many high-tier matches between Masters made her desire more from the competitions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing newly hatched Pokémon needed their rest, Rhea conscientiously slid out of bed, carefully gathering all the eggshells to set aside for Janice to make medical concoctions; she was glad her bed didn’t squeak like her parents’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the pieces on her desk, she snatched the velvety black bag from her desk and her phone from the wireless charger, remembering her mother’s plea in yesterday’s letter.  She paused, debating on taking her wireless headphones for a few seconds before pocketing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snuck one last fond look at her adorable little creatures, quietly opening the door, and left it a crack just in case they woke up and went exploring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea passed the upstairs bathroom on the way to the stairs; the shower was on, meaning Sabin was getting ready.  Her father’s door was still shut, which was a bit odd for him; she was used to him getting up around the same time as her, being downstairs cooking breakfast by the time she was done freshening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proceeding to the living room armchair that faced the stairs, she rubbed her shoulder as a shiver passed through her body; it was a little chilly for the morning, and her dad always turned off the HVAC at night to lessen the strain on the remote village’s electrical grid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumping the contents out on the table, she frowned, eyes sliding between the five objects; there were four glowing stones and a shielded data cube inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea leaned forward, pressing her phone against her left thigh while studying the luminous gems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One radiated between dozens of hues, showing every color she could imagine, ping-ponging inside the crystal shell as if trying to escape.  Two were almost identical, emitting a faint white light, and the last one could have shared an abyssal link with her aunt’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spiritomb_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spiritomb</span>
  </a>
  <span>, pulling in the surrounding light into a fathomless singularity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being careful not to touch any of them, she slid the data cube away from the rest, popping the small protective case open.  Shaking out the complicated piece of technology, she set her phone on the table and placed it on her device before inserting her headphones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blonde eyebrow rose as a program seemed to auto-unpack, running through a swift list of commands before the screen released a small three-dimensional image of her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea twisted the rectangular machine to the side, so her mother faced her.  Sitting back with a little surprise, her mom decided to send the message in one of the breakthrough technologies she’d been working on with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silph_Co.">
    <span>Silph</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother’s shining, healthy face told Rhea that this was probably recorded well before Christie had gone on her sleep strike for research.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea, Honey!”  She said in a peppy voice.  “Isn’t this interesting?  It shouldn’t be long until </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Holo_Caster">
    <span>projection-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> technology becomes standard practice … uh, three years, maybe?”  She giggled, scratching her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, umm, this is a bit of a serious message, so I’ll be quick; there’s a lot of sensitive information I’ll be explaining that I don’t really want to get out, which is why it was shielded, and I sent it through teleportation … you might have thought that was weird, hehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … so, pause this when you need to … just tap anywhere on the hologram because once this message ends, it’ll self-terminate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips pulled in, vision sliding to the gems before returning to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, okay … this sounds a bit on the legally gray side of her research.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Christie continued while shifting a bit.  “Your Pokémon technically aren’t legally able to be bred in Kanto or Johto … quite a few places, actually.  Politics within the Kanto and Johto League … Breeders United lobbyists, to be specific,” she sighed, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the question even fully formed in Rhea’s mind, her mother added, “That doesn’t mean they’re illegal to have!  You know, they wouldn’t discriminate against a Pokémon after it was born,” she mumbled with a sly sidewards smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re perfectly fine using them, and here is where we get into the troubling part of this whole situation … okay, it’s going to be a rough transition for you, but I’ve had your father do his best to prepare you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk about how cute and unique your two new lovely babies are … I bet they’re sleeping soundly in your bed, but I’ll be able to do that when I see you at the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, those two adorable little monsters … they’ll die soon if they’re not able to transition properly by feeding off of a Trainer’s fortitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s blood went cold, and her concern grew as her mother continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have so much natural power after everything I’ve done that it requires an anchor for it to fully stabilize within their bodies, and that’s going to be demanding on your own three fortitudes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, hold up!” Christie warned, holding up her hands with a forced smile; Rhea had scooted to the edge of her seat.  “They’ll more than likely survive several hours after hatching, and before they’re awake, I need to warn you about a few things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Eevee … adorable; I’ve bred her to temperamentally be an absolute angel!  She’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nature">
    <span>Docile natured</span>
  </a>
  <span>, which means she’s an excellent Starter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see that multi-colored gemstone?  Yeah, that's … let’s just say this research has made me a target of many evil people, and not for this particular end product I’m giving you … lots of terrible things you can do with this stuff.  Once it’s used, those types of people won’t bother with the results, though, but other small-time criminals might be interested,” she noted with a slight frown.  “It’s the result of having something unique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In short, that stone will stabilize your Eevee’s natural instability, making it so … you guessed it, transform into every </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eeveelution">
    <span>Eeveelution</span>
  </a>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s mouth dropped open, heart palpitating with the mic her mother was dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right; no more gut-wrenching decisions to make!  It will be a bit rough on your first journey for her to transform multiple times in a day … I suggest choosing one evolution a day to be safe as you build up your fortitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You naturally have a very high fortitude, extremely high like your aunt’s … well, in potential, but it will take time to reach it; that’s why I can give you these types of Pokémon, and you’ve had Franky around you almost all your life to help with your resilience to internal high-pressure energies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea pressed her tongue against the side of her teeth, muscles tense as she listened to her mother unravel her plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin came out of the bathroom, and he must have noticed her door a crack because he checked it before heading downstairs with a towel around his neck, hair still damp as he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Rhea,” he said with a soft voice.  “You won the … woah, wait … is that live … Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up her hand, still watching her mother as she went on, feeling her worry rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin worked his jaw around, glancing toward the kitchen.  “Huh … alright, uh … I’ll snatch you a water real fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea barely heard him, trying to focus on her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Mawile, on the other hand, will be a challenge … oh, not really with her personality, well … not entirely.  I can see her being a bit rebellious … eh, but not really in a bad way … kind of like a teenage way.  Oof,” she winced.  “Yeah, you were kind of a handful when you were thirteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, with the modifications and breeding I’ve done … the Mawile will not be like normal Mawile … no, she’s … kind of a savage, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nature">
    <span>Adamant natured</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and very competitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Eevee is your versatile supporter while Mawile is your bruiser; she’s basically your shield and heavy club.  You’ll have to watch her, or she might take battles too far … just a quick warning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea caught the information quickly; both her Pokémon were female, which was essential to breeders if she had so many genetic moves, many of which couldn’t be learned any other way than selective breeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pokémon see you as their human,” she giggled, “yup, you’re their human, and if a Trainer has many Pokémon, then they’ll also want to establish a pecking order within that group … that’s just how competitive linked Pokémon can be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esfforia, your aunt’s Garchomp, is without a doubt, the big sister of her Pokémon, with your aunt seen as somewhat of a mother figure.  Pokémon are eager to form relationships within their internal community, and they can communicate with one another through a Trainer’s own connection, acting as a nexus hub … your aunt says hers can communicate with those in her box, but … I’m skeptical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes turned suspicious.  “Sometimes my sister plays with me on those types of topics.  Of course … the connections or synchronization must be strong with both the other Pokémon and you, but that won’t be much of a problem with what I have in mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother giggled.  “You’ll find an exciting dynamic unfolding as you get new Pokémon, and they start taking on different roles within your personal little community.  They can be funny and even help a lot with training … in fact, they’ll be huge supports with training new additions.  Oh, I need to be quick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced at the open doorway to the kitchen as her brother walked out, sitting across from her and setting a bottle of water across from her, waiting for her to be finished.  He watched their mother’s silent motions and extravagant gestures with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that some of that’s been said, let’s get to those stones!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two shining ones will eliminate the need for your Pokémon to have any type of Sync-Stone or crystal.  Don’t worry; they’re attuned to each, so you can’t mess up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The black, honestly scary looking one that you might think will pull you into the Distortion World or Shadow World, but no,” she said with a tinkling laugh, “no, it’s an evolution stone for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  Rhea couldn’t help but react to the statement, glancing down at the gem, and Sabin followed her gaze with a slight frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, uh … just don’t touch those,” she mumbled, leaning forward again to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, mysterious,” Sabin chuckled, sipping a cup of hot berry cider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is a bit of a new creation of mine!  It will take the place of a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Z-Power_Ring">
    <span>Z-Power Ring</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mega_Ring">
    <span>Mega Device</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and Sync-Tech; your father and aunt have been my guinea pigs on the matter.  I had to start off with separate stones, hehe, but I perfected it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, your father got pretty sick one time when I messed up the strength, but we got over it!  Your aunt’s usually the final test run before I decide it’s safe, and then a few other Masters volunteered for a few more extra bits of data.  It’s completely safe, though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea recalled her Aunt Cynthia’s aura when using Syncro-Burst; she hadn’t seen it often but just chalked it up to it being her aunt, and now that it was mentioned, she didn’t recall her wearing any type of advanced evolutionary device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been working with Silph on this one, and I gave them the formula for the Mega Evolutions … hey, when you have expensive experiments that might not pan out, you tend to waste a lot of money, and you gotta get it from somewhere!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically, it eliminates a Trainer’s need for a harmonizing keystone and stabilizing device … eh, it’ll put some products out of business, which means there was obviously opposition from a few industries, but with Silph’s support, I had everything I needed to advance my ideas in this area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was still a bit leery of any object that would be absorbed into her body, but a smile brightened her cheeks at her mother’s lengthy explanations; Christie’s mind would often jump between points, trying to explain things because she thought others would get excited by the details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her rambling gave Rhea some confidence in her mother’s plan; it showed her that Christie had gone through fairly exhaustive testing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, we’ll wrap everything up with those pokéballs I gave you … eh, they aren’t very legal, but not exactly illegal…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin’s stomach shook as he laughed.  “That expression on her face … she’s done something shady, hasn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, somethin’ like that…”  Rhea mumbled, watching her mother explain herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those pokéballs have a 100% catch rate for a reason … the deal is just too good for any sane Pokémon to pass up.  It came as a result of Silph trying to enhance synchronization rates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … I mean, I know you understand the basics of pokéballs, but it’s kind of necessary in this explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pokéballs are the advanced form of … from what we can tell, meaning scientists, a very long-standing practice of fashioning devices that can link Pokémon and Trainer.  There are many types of devices, but they all … most … there was one incident about a human being able to be trapped inside one in historical accounts from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9lantis">
    <span>Pokélantis</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but that’s still a heavily debated topic … no, no, I’m getting off track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ultra_Ball">
    <span>Ultra-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> pokéballs have the highest possible sync-rate of allowing Pokémon and Trainer to share their energy, and yes, a Pokémon could share their fortitude with a human, but it’s really not all that effective in most cases … those </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Master_Dojo">
    <span>Martial Artists</span>
  </a>
  <span> like to give it a try, though … it’s just way more efficient to provide it to a Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pokéballs I gave you are called </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Master_Ball">
    <span>Master-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> pokéballs, and … well, that’s for a reason.  They aren’t on the market because they allow a Pokémon to forcefully take energy from a Trainer, allowing the Pokémon a lot of split decision reactions that could drastically change a match’s outcome, but at the expected price of the Trainer naturally feeling much more drained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal Trainers just can’t handle their Pokémon constantly demanding more power when in the heat of battle, and it can negatively affect the Trainers.  Now, it’s not like the Pokémon can kill you with it, but it can put you in bed for a few days if the Pokémon is reckless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, this is the only method that will allow you to give those baby Pokémon the energy they need to survive as a Bronze-tier Trainer.  I hope that makes sense,” she sighed, running her left hand through her blonde hair.  “I tried to think of an alternative, but there just wasn’t any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will this mean?  It means you’ll feel sore and tired for a few days as you acclimate, and your Pokémon stabilize; not very different from all the new Trainers in Pallet you’ll meet, but it shouldn’t be near as bad for you.  So, like I said, you might not want to have Eevee evolve too often until your three fortitudes expand.  I mean, one of the reasons the age restriction has been pushed up so far is the health concerns discovered when children bond with Pokémon through pokéballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, in the extremely rare minority … less than .05% of those children will age slower, gain extraordinary health benefits, and in general become superhuman … we’re talking about Master-tier and above here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The unlucky ones … not so good.  While 67% of Trainers do fine … the other 32.95% have underdeveloped fortitudes, causing damage, which results in health concerns for the Pokémon and Trainers.  It’s a gamble that many are willing to take, but with that alarming discovery, plus the resulting knowledge, our population is low because of it … rules change when science finds answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, in conclusion…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, touch the black stone to evolve!  Hehe, yes, your mother created the first human evolution stone!  Oh, it’ll go down in the history books in the next few weeks as companies start rolling out the low-tier stuff I gave them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second, use those pokéballs to wake your Pokémon up and keep them alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Third, use those three stones … uh, the colorful one first on Eevee!  It will drain you a bit with the sudden spike in stabilization, but the other two, you shouldn’t feel a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fourth, name and love them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, make sure they eat every single one of those little treats I gave before eating anything else!  It shouldn’t be hard for them to finish it in one sitting.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Effort_values">
    <span>EV</span>
  </a>
  <span>s are crucial to maximizing their potential before random battles and food mess everything up … more than 80% of trainers fail at EV training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you have any more questions, then just ask me when you see me next.  In five seconds, this message will self-terminate.  I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easily remembering everything said, Rhea let the hologram fade, and the message went through the zeroing process.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom, Mom, Mom … I haven’t even been registered as a Bronze-tier Trainer, and you’re sending me illegal Pokémon and all this other crazy stuff … a stone of strange energy that’ll literally make me a walking sync-stone!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision fell to the gems again, glinting on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still … she spent so much time preparing to help me … no … hold-up.  You did craft some of this stuff for other people, but it was intended for me.  So, I’m a part of some big experiment … Mom said she’s been combining everything she knows, meaning there’s a big stake in my journey, and what path I choose after the Bronze League since this part is mandatory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom … what are you up to?  Well, at least I have an adorable Eevee that can be any Eeveelution!  Man, that’s awesome…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile fell a bit, watching her phone restarted after the data cube was wiped.  Sure enough, once checking it, it was blank.  Sighing, she tossed it on the table, staring at the stones beside it while her brother quietly watched her internal debate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t really say no, and it would really help me out on my journey.  I mean, I can say no, but … I can’t.  Mom’s tried so hard.  All the time she’s been away, working tirelessly, and it was all for this, which is the final test run while molding her dream around my journey.  Plus, I can’t let those Pokémon die … I’m locked in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled a little, leaning forward to stare at the black crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing ventured, nothing gained … who even said that … </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ethan_(game)">
    <em>
      <span>Ethan</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>?  Probably Ethan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping the object with her index finger, she was a little surprised as it stuck to her finger like glue, melding into a black smoke-like substance that weaved into her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that’s not…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea?”  Sabin asked, sitting forward a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her throat constricted, saliva drying up in her mouth as a tightness gripped her chest; it was like a feather was moving through her body, touching every cell.  It only lasted a few seconds, but the sensation left her speechless.  Afterward, she didn’t feel any different.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what it feels like for a Pokémon when it evolves … I just evolved…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … yo, Rhea, you’re kind of glowing?  Should I go grab Dad?”  He tentatively asked, glancing down at the other stones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Rhea chuckled, glancing down at her hand as it faded.  “I just evolved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah … come again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom made a stone that makes it so I don’t have to use any sync-devices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin’s eyes widened with wonder as he pieced it together.  “Woah, wait … you mean … huh … just like the stone Mom gave Fabio, and … she made one for humans?  That’s awesome!”  He gave her a light glare.  “Yo, where’s mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Rhea giggled, holding up her hands.  “I’m just the recipient here!  Take it up with Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to,” Sabin muttered with an impressed smile, “‘cause that’s OP!  Those things are so expensive, and if they get damaged … oof.  What other awesome things did Mom send you?  Wait, does that mean those are like … combined sync stones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, mhm!”  Rhea grinned, showing a peace-sign.  “Mom decked me out, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about your mother?”  Their dad asked, yawning while walking down the stairs.  In one of the rarest of circumstances, she saw both Franky and him trudging down the steps like they’d gone through a life and death battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you?”  Both children asked with stunned expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean-up,” he mumbled, heading to the kitchen to grab some coffee.  “Ugh … clean-up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franky made similar guttural sounds while following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh … so, how’s the Pokémon?”  He asked from inside the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinet to get a cup as he started the automatic machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won!”  Rhea cheered, aiming a toothy grin at her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Sabin sighed, “I’ve got enough cash saved up, but I bet Kate will give me those big eyes, and I’ll get her food for the next few weeks.  Oh, Dad!  Did you know about Mom’s evolution stone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith popped his messy blonde hair back around the corner, showing a tired smile.  “Ah, Rhea broke the big news?  Man, felt like food poisoning times five when your mother gave me that supercharged one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha … yo, Dad, hook a son up!”  Sabin moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” he disappeared again, going after his coffee.  “Aye, you’ll need to talk to yer mother about that one!  I’m just the test dummy … dummy being the keyword in that statement … ugh, the things I let your mother do to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” Sabin sighed with a weak laugh, “just change the subject on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no, for real, kids!  She’s got this trick she does … gah, I just can’t say no to that woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips fell a little as she glanced at the wall.  “Yeah, I get what you mean, Dad … Mom’s got a way of getting what she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so we goin’ up to meet your new Pokémon, Rhea?  How’s that Eevee and Mawile look, pretty wild with the gene modification?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you did know,” Rhea mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you thought I was lying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Sabin gave her a look, “sometimes … yeah, you kind of skirt the truth a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!  Okay, okay, I do a bit of embellishment sometimes, but only to tell a good story.  I can say with confidence that I have never lied to Rhea before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin’s brow furrowed, head darting to the kitchen door.  “... Never lied to Rhea?  Hold up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Keith chuckled, coming back in with a beanie and a big mug in hand; Franky was beside him sporting the same attire, “we goin’ to check out these princesses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother’s tone was still suspicious.  “How do you know they’re female?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dad just wore a smug grin, shrugging his shoulders.  “Eh, whi-dunno … are they?”  His blue irises slide innocently to Rhea while sipping at his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Sabin gave him a watchful stare, Franky loudly slurping his cup of joe, big eyes darting between them.  After a moment, Rhea and Sabin turned their gaze to the ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>““Franky…””</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geng?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?  We’re just sippin’ our coffee,” Keith replied, hiding his lips again and purposefully taking a very long, slow drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franky gave a similar shrug, mirroring his Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea released a long sigh.  “Always keeping your sources hidden.  Huh, Dad?  You know … maybe it was Frisky … where is that shy </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Medicham_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Medicham</span>
  </a>
  <span>, hanging out in the attic listening?  Hmm?”  She asked, directing her sly glare at the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gengar_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Gengar</span>
  </a>
  <span>, far easier to crack than her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost broke under her stare, swallowing the rest of his coffee too quickly.  He sheepishly chuckled, pointing at the cup before retreating back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad shifted his shoulder against the kitchen door frame, glancing back at his Starter.  “Franky … you gotta get better, my man.  I swear, she’s breaking you quicker and quicker every year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franky’s depressed tone returned while refilling his pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew it!”  Rhea snickered, glancing up at the high ceiling overhead.  “Feeling too shy to meet my new Pokémon, Frisky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the soft moan from the above floorboards, making Sabin chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Dad’s Pokémon better than I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’ve been all up in my business most of my life … right, Franky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost popped in for almost two seconds before her words sent him retreating back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad just silently laughed, still somehow slipping his first cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah, alright,” Rhea mumbled, brushing her bound hair back over her shoulder while gathering up the remaining three stones.  “Let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way upstairs, Franky doing his best to hide behind his Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, Kate would be freaking out … no, wait…”  Sabin snickered, taking out his phone to snap a picture of the two Pokémon.  “And … send; expect her over in like five minutes, top!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh … which means Jason will be with her,” Rhea sighed, glancing over at her wall mirror to see her morning look.  “Fine, whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to the pokéballs on her desk, she pulled back her braid and activated the ball.  Leaned forward, she pressed one against the Eevee’s head.  The Eevee entered with a red flash of light, transforming into energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea paused; it felt like everything was tingling as something warm nestled next to her heart, but she knew it was only in her head since there wasn’t a specific spot the bond was attached to.  “Wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could sense the Eevee’s consciousness stir inside the pokéball as her heart palpitated.  It really felt like the phantom of another mind in her head, a body held in her hands, and an unseen personage closeby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin walked up to comfortingly rub between her shoulder blades.  “Yeah, it’s a bit overwhelming at first.  I’ve seen a few Bronze-tier Trainers get theirs in the wild, and some break down crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly, pressing her hand against her chest, black tingling with her brother’s touch.  “I don’t know about that, but … yeah, it’s certainly something … I think I’ll need to get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Activating the next pokéball, she added the Mawile; she could instantly sense the difference in her two Pokémon.  If the Eevee was a calm, running brook, willing to twist and turn, Mawile was a ball of molten steel, ready to slam into someone’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea hadn’t even realized Franky rapidly changing positions, snapping photos; she doubted any of them would be good, but he was trying, and at least the ghost was a lot less depressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing the two Pokémon, a force constricted her chest, causing her to wince.  “Mmh … what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, Honey,” Keith muttered with a forced smile, “two Pokémon at once … eh, you’re taking it better than I thought, but there’s a reason Trainer’s start with one and work their way up over at least the next few days … even for Master’s kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea did her best to smile.  “No, it’s just … just a little tight around my chest, but I think it’s getting better.  Mom wanted me to train a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed internally at the thought of her Pokémon training her by just being out.  The Mawile and Eevee blinked, glancing between them before settling on her with happy chirps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Rhea giggled, stepping forward to rub their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mawile was smooth as metal, but since she wasn’t prepared for a fight, her super fine hair melded between her fingers like butter.  It made Rhea ponder what would happen if the fiery Pokémon was suddenly spooked, deciding not to test the theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew what her brother and father were going to ask next and beat them to the punch.  “I think I’ll call you Maya, nickname … Mya,” she said, stroking the top of Mawile’s closed second mouth, “and you, “... how about Novie, mmh, no, Nova!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both made soft sounds, rubbing against her head, but they soon caught sight of the floating ghost above, both eyeing him suspiciously.  Franky snickered, likely communicating with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, they’re adorable,” Sabin cooed, bending in closer to study them.  “Nice names, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Rhea smiled, walking back to grab the stones.  “Okay, Mom said to do this as soon as possible … colorful one on Nova first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…”  Sabin stood back to observe while their father silently watched from the door, arms folded with a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just hold still, Nova,” Rhea prompted.  “These will make you really strong … wha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped back with everyone else as Nova began to glow, swapping over a dozen forms, many of which Rhea hadn’t seen before, but she could only catch the illuminated shape before it quickly became something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s chest burned as a weight passed through her muscles; it was as if she’d been doing a light workout, and by the time the Eevee returned to its original form, she was left breathing a bit harder than usual with sticky saliva in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya tilted her head to both sides, mumbling something as Nova stood in a stunned state, blinking after a moment before responding.  Franky made a few comments, which the two Pokémon paid close attention to, but Rhea cut into the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you feeling okay, Nova?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chirped, cutely tilting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Rhea laughed, still feeling the stress on her body.  “Well, we’re not finished, one more time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used the next two stones on Maya and Nova, but it didn’t seem to have any adverse effects like her mother had mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Nova … you’re a special Eevee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother cleared his throat.  “... I was going to say, uh … can she change between all her evolution forms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea gave him a quick peace-symbol.  “Hehe, that’s what Mom said; yes, praise Nova for her amazing talents!”  She cooed, presenting the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova blinked with confusion but soon puffed up her chest, looking proud of herself, and Mya giggled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sabin chuckled, slowly clapping his hands, “consider me impressed.  What’s next on the trick list?  I’m guessing they have a ton of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Egg_Move">
    <span>breeding Moves</span>
  </a>
  <span> if Mom bred them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father came to the rescue.  “C’mon, Sabin, remember the first battle you ever had?  Did you have two clearly top-tier Pokémon out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, haha, no, I guess I didn’t,” he chuckled sheepishly.  “I’m just a bit excited.  So, did Mom say anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced over at the small bags of food, smiling while opening them.  “The last thing was that I can’t feed them anything but these until they’re gone … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Effort_values">
    <span>EV food</span>
  </a>
  <span> and all, I guess.  Hmm, I’m guessing the one with the Eevee looking symbol on it is simple enough … wow, I can’t believe I didn’t notice that for the bet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugged open the bag and made sure both ate the proper one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you guessed right,” Keith winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother’s face drained of color.  “Shoot … I’m gonna have to tell Kate when she gets here … she’s gonna break down crying,” he mumbled with a forced laugh.  “Yeah … any minute now … Franky?  Ah, she’s coming … oof, okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea gave her brother an encouraging smile while passing through the door, trudging off as if marching for a war he knew was already lost.  “Hehe, my first official bet, and I’m one and zero!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, mmh,” Sabin smacked his lips, heading down the stairs, “you’re off to a good start, and you’ll need it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” her dad clapped his hands as her two new Pokémon hastily feasted on the food Rhea presented.  “Let’s get you ready to head out.  What do you gotta do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced down at her fashionable lightweight black tote backpack with a white bottom and straps to tighten if needed.  The front straps were designed to offer the best support if needed while also giving the option for a more casual city-style use.  It had a few compartments inside that were intended for Trainer’s basic needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, shower, get ready, double-check my supplies, and that’s about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad stretched out.  “Sounds good!  I’ll get one more cup of joe and ready up myself.”  He gave her a wink.  “You know I gotta be lookin’ fresh for your mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!”  Rhea sighed while shaking her head.  “Just get out … I’ll be ready soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled when the downstairs door opened, and Sabin broke the news to a thrilled Katelin; the silence that followed could be felt before her panicked voice carried upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean we lost?  No … I’m thin enough!  Look at me, Sabin … I’ll starve!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s laughter could be heard from Rhea’s room.  “C’mon, Sis, don’t be dramatic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how many calories I burn a day,” Katelin moaned.  “My Pokémon are savages when it comes to training!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got ya, Kate, I’ve got ya…”  Sabin assured.  “Hey, look on the bright side, you’ll be spending a few weeks with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea rolled her eyes as that instantly shut her up.  Not wanting to hear anymore, she closed the door, turning to her two curious Pokémon.  “Okay, you two can chill.  Hang out with everyone until I finish getting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused as they both hopped off her bed, running up to her.  “Oh … you both want to shower with me?”  At their bright chirps, Rhea giggled.  “Okay, well, I guess you’ll get a taste of your first bath!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brow lifted with question as she glanced up to find both Pokémon bags were empty.  “Holy </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Miltank_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Miltank</span>
  </a>
  <span>!  You two can scarf it down,” she chuckled, thinking back on Katelin’s cry and started to get a glimpse of what she meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea rolled her left shoulder, groaning a little as she felt a bit of the soreness her mother warned her about hit, and knew it would get worse as the day went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her bikini bandeau, giving it a rueful study to distract herself; it would be her underwear of choice for a long time.  It had long been common knowledge that swimsuits were far more practical on a Pokémon journey than underwear, and the bandeau-style was the most comfortable for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides that, she wasn’t into the whole romper-themed outfits that Katelin was into.  Instead, Rhea opted for short black yoga shorts, black tank-top, a long-sleeve navy blue shirt, and a white and dark blue striped skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For rougher terrain, she had Trainer-style’s Elite 4 TX2 black and white shoes that provided comfort and fashion for the slopes while everyday activities were left to her white and black Trainer-style Cloud 12 hiking sandals.  She’d tie the shoes to the straps of her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franky seemed to be teaching the newborn pair something important by his expression, while both Pokémon looked at him like he were Arceus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prompted them to join her in the shower, and they swiftly followed; before entering, she called out.  “Hey, Kate, Jason, I’ll be down once I finish getting ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, girl!”  Katelin called back.  “Your brother’s telling me about all the nice places he’s gonna take me, hehe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”  Sabin asked with a bit of panic.  “Hey, yo, Kate, I haven’t saved up that much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh,” Jason breathed with awe, “aye, I can’t wait to check out some of those big-city restaurants!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sabin,” Katelin goadingly chuckled, “all those big-city restaurants!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we gotta feed all our Pokémon if we go to one of those … we can’t just leave them out, Kate,” Sabin said, forcefully returning the laugh.  “You know how expensive it gets … how much Pokémon eat after training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea ducked into the bathroom, mouth filling with saliva upon the mention of big-city restaurants; she’d seen in video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last bit from Katelin made Rhea a bit jealous.  “Oh, c’mon!  Just once?  Pretty please, Sabin?  I know you’ve got some solid wins recently!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay … once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe!  Knew you’d break!”  She cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea ruefully shook her head, but her mind was lingering on the online footage Katelin’s plea had brought back.  All of the kids that grew up in the village dreamed of the big-city and its glories, but like a carrot at the end of a stick, the adults refused to take them so they could experience it the first time on their journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adventure lit a fire in Rhea’s chest, and she quickly got ready, giggling while teaching Nova and Mya to wash themselves with the products.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dressing up, she took care of the morning maintenance, preparing her hair for a ponytail.  Getting out, she put her hiking sandals on, already broke in a week earlier, and checked her pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every available item inside was held in waterproof, airtight ventable dry sacks to help her organize and reduce weight.  Not one object was any heavier than it needed to be, all sporting light to ultralight labels.  Taking out each item, she checked them off the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside Rhea’s backpack:</span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span>Ultra Lightweight, 4-Seasons, 2-man tent (less breathable but with better insulation; sadly, there’s no perfect tent)</span></li>
<li><span>Lightweight mummy-bag, labeled for sub-zero conditions</span></li>
<li><span>Lightweight, well-insulated sleeping pad</span></li>
<li><span>Lightweight inflatable pillow</span></li>
<li><span>Collapsible cooking, eating, and washing gear</span></li>
<li><span>Clothes/Accessories</span></li>
<ol>
<li><span>A dry set of clothes (changeable)</span></li>
<li><span>Second pair of bandeau-style swimwear (to wear if washing the previous pair)</span></li>
<li><span>Ultra Lightweight rain jacket that provides protection and breathability</span></li>
<li><span>Insulated pokéhat</span></li>
<li><span>Hiking shoes (fashionable and practical!)</span></li>
<li><span>2x Pair of Gloves (fingerless and full; both comfortably fitted)</span></li>
<li><span>Aviator sunglasses (let’s be honest, mainly for the fashion!)</span></li>
<li><span>Flying goggles (that wind can hurt!)</span></li>
</ol>
<li><span>Basic first aid</span></li>
<li><span>Attachable headlight (solar/electric charged)</span></li>
<li><span>Phone (solar/electric charged)</span></li>
<li><span>A filter water bottle (fill on the go or with a water-type Pokémon)</span></li>
<li><span>Biodegradable toiletries and hygiene (soap/toothbrush/lip balm/deodorant/small mirror/etc)</span></li>
<li><span>An acceptable amount of preparable food for a week (seasoning can be found in the wild)</span></li>
<li><span>A standard fishing pole with a lure line (father made her take it since it saved his life once when stranded on an island)</span></li>
<li><span>A lightweight wind-up power charger in case of emergencies</span></li>
<li><span>A lightweight rope with belt attachment</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Once she finished going over her stuff, Rhea went downstairs to introduce her new Pokémon and get ready to leave for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oak Starter Award Ceremony</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. B1 — 5. A Friendly Start To Independence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recap:</p><p>Rhea got her first two Pokemon, a unique Eevee and Mawile.  They've been genetically modified and thoroughly bred to be the most powerful they could be ... however, there's a downside to this awesome advantage ... they're super energy dependant in their early stages.</p><p>Rhea named her Eevee Nova, and her Mawile Maya (Mya for short; full name used when angry, hehe).  They require the effects of a Master Ball to stay alive since if left on their own, they don't have enough resources to sustain their extremely high energy demand, draining Rhea's to stay alive.</p><p>Her mother revealed a lot in the last chapter, and Rhea actually evolved!  She no longer requires tuning stones to Mega Evolve her Pokemon, a Z-Ring, or any other tuning device (Steven Stone would be sad).</p><p>Now, we finally get to our girl's independence!  How will her first trip to a (air quotes) "big city" like Pallet be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The conversation moved to her new Pokémon the moment Rhea descended the stairs; Katelin was starstruck by Nova and vowed to pester her mother until her dying day to get an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eeveelution">
    <span>Eeveelution</span>
  </a>
  <span> stabilized </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Eevee</span>
  </a>
  <span> of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea grew quieter as the time passed; with both Nova and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mawile_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Mya</span>
  </a>
  <span> out, her body felt like it was being slowly squeezed, and over the next forty minutes, she’d grown increasingly sore.  She also noticed significant growth in her two new Pokémon at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin stood before the group, hands weaving as he told his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mt._Silver">
    <span>Mt. Silver</span>
  </a>
  <span> tale.  “... So, Trever and I were allowed to skirt the edge of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto_Route_28">
    <span>Route 28</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and it was pretty intense!  I mean, I expected there to be some </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_by_Hoenn_Pok%C3%A9dex_number">
    <span>Hoenn Pokémon</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but there were Pokémon normally found in other regions as well, and they were crazy strong.  There was an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ursaring_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ursaring</span>
  </a>
  <span> that was eight feet tall, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Rhea’s surprise, it was her brother’s girlfriend that first noticed the stress.  “Rhea … you aren’t looking so good,” Katelin whispered, hands folded across her knees as she leaned forward to give her a concerned stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova and Mya stirred next to Rhea, shifting to look up at her with big eyes; they’d been listening intently to Sabin before this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s tight hands pressed against her thighs as she forced a laugh, doing her best not to look worn out.  “It’s just a little hot in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin and Jason frowned, turning their attention to her at Katelin’s prompt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you did just get those Pokémon, right?”  Jason asked, folding his arms.  “Hey, Sabin, isn’t it pretty rough to have more than one Pokémon out for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Rhea protested.  “My brother had his first Pokémon out for days when he first started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh…”  Sabin moved around the table to sit on the sturdy wooden surface, studying her.  “I didn’t have genetically modified Pokémon with whatever else Mom gave you … now that Kate mentioned it … yeah, you look pretty drained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin nodded.  “I thought so, too.  Rhea, you don’t have to try and tough it out,” she soothed with an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Nova and Mya talked softly, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gengar_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Franky</span>
  </a>
  <span> floated out of the ceiling to butt into their conversation.  Rhea’s lips tightened, glancing at Nova as her ears pulled back, responding to the ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nova and Mya were just born … I want to give them a chance to experience the world a little,” she mumbled, stroking both her Pokémon’s heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin gave her an understanding smile.  “Yo, Sis, you know Pokémon get to experience things around them through you while in their </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9_Ball">
    <span>pokéballs</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s not exactly the same,” Rhea mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not,” Katelin promptly responded, “but time in their pokéballs is also significant since it helps the bonding process.  They’ll better understand you by focusing on the world through you, and you can start to feel their emotions better.  When Pokémon are outside, there are so many distracting things that can get in the way of that bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, but the </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Master_Ball">
    <em>
      <span>Master Ball</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> forces a link … oh, well, I suppose that is a lot different than actually emotionally bonding.  Mom said it allowed them to pull energy from me, and I guess it is a lot more demanding while outside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm,” Rhea paused, shifting a little to try and stretch her muscles without it looking obvious she was trying to relieve tension.  “I … guess you might be right.  I, eh … what do you think, Mya, Nova?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both chirped with concern, nodding their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a big breath, Rhea hoisted herself up, feeling a little unsteady as blood rushed to her head, but she managed to play it off by scooting around Sabin’s legs.  “Oh, well, I need to go get them from upstairs real fast,” she chuckled, legs feeling like she’d gone out on a jog with her dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin, Katelin, and Jason all watched her slowly walk upstairs; she hoped they thought her slow rise was just her being casual.  Nova and Mya were by her side, concerned chirps to one another, giving her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway up, she called back.  “Hehe, hey, uh … you don’t suppose Dad </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Teleport_(move)">
    <span>teleported</span>
  </a>
  <span> out with Vilora, his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Butterfree_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Butterfree</span>
  </a>
  <span>, in secret to do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … yeah, that would be like him,” Sabin muttered, walking to the foot of the stairs.  “You sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem!”  She assured, making it to the upstairs hallway.  “Eh, have you seen Mya and Nova?  They’re getting pretty big already, aren’t you two!  Whatever Mom put in those treats must really work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh … not entirely, Rhea,” Katelin hesitantly replied as Rhea snatched Nova and Mya’s pokéballs from her bed, taking a moment to stretch out her sore back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”  Bending down, she gave her two Pokémon a bright smile.  “Why don’t you try out your new homes?  I heard </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9_Ball">
    <span>pokéballs</span>
  </a>
  <span> are supposed to be like luxury houses.  Maybe these ones are even better than normal pokéballs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a little surprised when Nova hopped up on her bent knee to press her head against the ball, going inside; not soon after, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mawile_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Mya</span>
  </a>
  <span> lifted her second mouth to tap her own, disappearing inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…”  Rhea swallowed, feeling a significant portion of the weight compressing her body release as the Pokémon settled within, and she instantly felt a lot better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrinking the two pokéballs, she walked into her closet to loop a </span>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/9e/d7/519ed7ceb9b8a49c45bffbd69471f907.jpg">
    <span>lace-up crochet-paneled belt</span>
  </a>
  <span> around her waist; most belts these days had the proper polarization metal woven in to provide a fashionable appearance, and she attached the two balls to her side.  Her final debate was whether to add a phone attachment to the belt or not and after a moment, she decided it would help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled down at her two Pokémon, feeling a burning next to her heart that made her think Mya and Nova were happy with the pokéballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning downstairs, Sabin, Jason, and Katelin were standing by the stairs, waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?”  Sabin asked, noticing her new accessory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea nodded, laughing apologetically.  “Yeah, sorry to make you worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute white crochet belt!”  Katelin grinned.  “It really goes with your clothes, don’t you think, Jason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, why are you askin’ me?”  He asked, eyes widening while stepping back.  “I mean, yeah, uh … Rhea usually wears pretty nice clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noticed, huh?”  Katelin teased, nudging her brother with an impish smile.  “You know, you and Rhea are going to be rivals today!  There’s an individual and team score.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”  Rhea asked, glancing between them.  “Oh … umm, and what did you mean, not entirely, Katelin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ho’boy,” Katelin chuckled softly, giving Sabin a look.  “You wanna take this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Sabin brushed his hair back, glancing at the front door, down the hall.  “Umm … hey, why don’t we sit back down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four returned to their seats; Rhea still felt slightly sore, but it was slowly getting better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin sat back, sucking on his lower lip while gathering his thoughts.  “Uh … so, you both know how…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off as Franky reappeared in-between the tables, pointing toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Shoot,” Sabin muttered, taking out his phone to check the time.  “Yeah, if we’re going to make it to the meeting on time, then … oh, uh … so, Dad sent me a message…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”  Rhea mumbled, glancing at his projected screen, but she couldn’t catch the words from her angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... He’s gone off to grab Mom … yo, Grandpa’s with her … they just got off the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magnet_Train">
    <span>Magnet Train</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s heart started pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom’s actually back in the country?  To get here from </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoenn">
    <em>
      <span>Hoenn</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> overnight … did Grandpa fly her out?  I mean, if he’s here, then … but he’s usually super busy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would Grandpa be here?”  Rhea asked, trying to find a more comfortable position on the couch.  “He’s usually too busy with League stuff.  Is Grandma handling it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin shook his head, left eyebrow lifting.  “No … Grandma </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glacia">
    <span>Glacia</span>
  </a>
  <span> is with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason whistled, glancing between Sabin and his sister.  “Wait, two active </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elite_Four">
    <span>Elite Four</span>
  </a>
  <span> members, leaving their region … isn’t that like super rare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin hummed.  “Yeah … I’ve never heard of it happening before … well, except for…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For war,” Sabin muttered, “but Grandpa </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drake">
    <span>Drake</span>
  </a>
  <span> and Grandma </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glacia">
    <span>Glacia</span>
  </a>
  <span> … together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea knew it was kind of shocking news, but the simplest answer popped out of her mouth.  “Well … hasn’t Mom been trying to get Grandpa to retire for years?  I know Grandma’s a bit younger than him, but she’s still older than most active Elite Four members; she’s only stayed in because Grandpa refused to hand-off the torch until someone could beat him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a weak shrug.  “Maybe that happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…”  Sabin muttered, glaring down at the table.  “I can count the number of Trainers that beat Grandpa on two hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smirked.  “Counting Grams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sabin chuckled, adopting their grandfather’s gruff voice, “the only woman that’s ever frozen my blood before lighting a fire in it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he actually say that?”  Katelin mused as the surprise tension eased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggled.  “It sounds like something he’d say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin cleared his throat, giving her a toothy grin.  “Okay, Sis, you ready to go?  Dad’s with Mom, so I’ll be your taxi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news made Rhea’s frame lock-up.  “On Rovane?”  She asked, reflexively shivering upon remembering the sharp gusts the back passenger felt from her brother’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aerodactyl_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Aerodactyl’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> enormous wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason winced, recalling a few conversations she’d had with him about the previous experience.  “Sis, we’ll be using Jace, right … your </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Noctowl_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Noctowl</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … no, Mom wanted to take you on her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Yanmega_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Yanmega</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  You know she’ll take a million pictures!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh, thank </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </a>
  <span>,” Jason whispered, just loud enough for Rhea to hear nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!  Uh … just, I haven’t seen Jace in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin grinned.  “Oh?  Maybe I can convince Mom to let me take you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, no, it’s cool!”  Jason stammered, and Rhea envied the smooth ride he’d experience.  “I wouldn’t want to make her feel bad.  I’m leaving home, after all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … okay,” Katelin sighed.  “Maybe another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Eh, what’s up with that look, Rhea?”  Sabin asked, smile turning forced once Katelin finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Rhea scratched the back of her neck, feeling the soreness in her muscles return upon imagining the ride, “don’t get the wrong idea, Sabin, but … Rovane isn’t, uh … not the most gentle flyer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin waved his hand with a dismissive huff.  “Naaw!  You haven’t ridden on Rovane for like eight months … he’s improved a lot in that time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rhea sighed, getting up while releasing a low groan.  “We’ll see … I’ll go get my pack and meet you out front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grinned, getting up before holding out a fist.  “Well, see you there, Rhea!  My team’s gonna win the Bronze League Cup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea lifted an eyebrow, a smirk lighting her lips as she bumped it with her own.  “Okay, but you’ll be going up against every Bronze-tier 17-year-old and Bronze repeater in the region.  You sure you can even beat me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see!  What do you say?  You and me, the first battle once I pick my </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Starter_Pok%C3%A9mon">
    <span>Starter</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Rhea gave him a teasing stare.  “Who are ya gonna pick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, you’ll see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katelin and Sabin smiled while watching them.  The two guests soon left, heading home to prepare to depart themselves.  Rhea shut the door as Sabin went out to ready their ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring down at her two Pokémon on her belt; it felt like they were still right beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason can’t counter Nova, which means … well, he can’t change his pick, and he has talked about </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Water_(type)">
    <em>
      <span>Water-types</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> more, but ever since he’s gotten into those Galar League matches it’s been </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fire_(type)">
    <em>
      <span>Fire-types</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> all the way … yeah, it’s gotta be a </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fire_(type)">
    <em>
      <span>Fire-type</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>!  Oof … it’ll counter Mya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea grinned as she walked up the stairs; there was a fierce heat coming from her connection to Mya, itching for any kind of challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows how hard battling will be, but if there is going to be a battle, I need to take it easy until then to give her my all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She found it a little funny how excited she was getting at the prospect of starting her journey and knew that a part of that had to be from Mya’s urge to test herself.  Nova was far more relaxed but also radiated the desire to explore and learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her pack straps, she slung it over her shoulders, wincing a little at the weight.  She was a hundred and twelve pounds, and usually, lugging around forty pounds wouldn’t be that big of a deal; Sabin’s starting pack was eighty pounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The average female Trainer recommended starting with twenty pounds, but she found that pack much too light when doing the tests with her dad, and most </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak">
    <span>Oak</span>
  </a>
  <span> Starter Award girls took thirty to forty pounds since their physical fortitude was greater than the typical girl’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking it downstairs, she left the house to greet Rovane; her brother was strapping a long-distance </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9_Ride">
    <span>flight saddle</span>
  </a>
  <span> on him from the shed beside the house.  Most of the time, Trainers would rent one while away from home if it was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the load from her, noticing her wince with a worried frown.  “... You know, your Pokémon shouldn’t be drawing so much energy from you.  Are you sure you’re alright?  Wait, are you trying to force your fortitude through the connection to expand it quicker, cause…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” Rhea mumbled, opening the back while her brother held it to extract her daylight/night filter flight goggles; it swapped between modes automatically.  In the beginning, the technology was touchy and unreliable, but after thirty years of advancements, it was seamless.  “Mom said this would happen.  She told me not to have Nova swap between forms until I get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay … just don’t push yourself too hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worried ‘bout me?”  Rhea asked, chest flaring at the sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin gave her a soft smile.  “Of course, I am.  What kind of big brother would I be otherwise?  I know before everyone heads off on the route there’s a battle, and it’s there that rivals are usually born, but … just try not to draw the fight out.  You can’t handle a battle of attrition … woah, hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea jumped forward, chest pressing against her pack as she hugged him.  “Thanks, Sabin … umm, I … is it scary being out there … alone?”  She asked, burying her head in his shirt front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Umm,” he shifted the bag around so he could lower it to the ground, allowing her to step closer as he wrapped his arms around her.  “Hey, you won’t be alone,” he soothed.  “You’ll have two other girls with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Random girls,” Rhea mumbled, and all of the excitement turned to dread in an instant.  “What if they don’t like me?  What if they think I’m weird?”  A lump dropped down her throat.  “... I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Rhea,” Sabin’s muscular chest rumbled, vibrating against her ear.  “You’ve got Pokémon now.  You’ll never be alone … they’re so close to your heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rovane gave a low rumble to their right, and Rhea couldn’t help but giggle as he carefully moved closer to wrap his wings around them, blocking out the sunlight, trying to get in on the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, and as far as I know, there’s never been a group put together in the Oak Starter Award that broke up before completing the Bronze League.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... So, what you’re saying is I’ll be the first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha … how did you get that from…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, I’m joking,” Rhea laughed, tightening her grip around her brother’s chest while ignoring her sore muscle’s weak cries.  “... I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too … and you know you can always call me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got your pictures, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … yeah, yeah, those, too,” he mumbled with another forced laugh.  “Seriously, though.  Call if you’re feeling down, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Just give me a second,” she whispered, relishing her brother’s warm arms wrapped around her back.  Her smile grew as Sabin’s grip tightened around her body.  “... Okay, okay, uncle!  You win!”  She squealed as he picked her off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, just a little more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Separating, Rhea’s flushed, smiling face studied her brother as he secured her bag to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9_Ride">
    <span>Rovane’s saddle</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long will it be until I can hug him again after today?  A few months … a year, maybe?  Wow … that’s so long, but…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She glanced down at the two pokéballs on her belt.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I have you two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the two presences near her heart close in, encircling her with a warm embrace as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting on her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Go-Goggles">
    <span>goggles</span>
  </a>
  <span>, Rhea mounted Rovane with Sabin’s help.  The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aerodactyl_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Aerodactyl</span>
  </a>
  <span> bent down and jumped into the air, massive wings pumping to lift them into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rush of air sent her bound blonde hair streaming back as the Pokémon soared above the large trees of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Indigo_Plateau">
    <span>Indigo Province</span>
  </a>
  <span> Forest, and they soon passed the steep ocean cliffs, flying over the expansive gap of Pallet Bay to reach the peninsula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin hadn’t been lying; Rovane’s skills had undoubtedly improved, but it was far from the comfort of their father’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fearow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Fearow</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and Rovane was still two feet shorter than the huge </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flying_(type)">
    <span>Flying-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip only lasted thirty minutes over the ocean before they reached the opposite shore, and Rhea spotted several dozens of various Pokémon along the way, doing her best to catch every different type; her brother often played the game to see how many they could each spot.  It only counted for a single Pokémon, not the number they’d actually seen since that’d be too many to keep track of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along the way, she caught sight of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Butterfree_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Butterfree</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgey</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgeotto_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgeotto</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spearow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spearow</span>
  </a>
  <span>, two </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gyarados_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Gyarados</span>
  </a>
  <span> fighting over territory, a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Natu_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Natu</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoppip_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Hoppip</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Skiploom_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Skiploom</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mantine_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Mantine</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Beautifly_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Beautifly</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Taillow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Taillow</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wingull_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Wingull</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and to her surprise, three </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wailmer_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Wailmer</span>
  </a>
  <span> making thirteen Pokemon over the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, noticing dark clouds on the horizon as the wind picked up; the forecast hadn’t shown a storm, but meteorology was seen as a pretty dubious science, to begin with, since Pokémon could cause unexpected and extensive weather changes that could drastically change the global environment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached land, she began to notice signs of life; she caught a glimpse of at least two boats with a few men and women near a beach with two other groups before losing sight over the southern </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Route_1">
    <span>Pallet Forest</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother touched them down on the city’s outskirts, landing in a clearing beside the broad road leading north to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_City">
    <span>Viridian City</span>
  </a>
  <span>; it was mostly used for truckers to bring supplies between locations since few people required cars other than industries shipping goods from Viridian manufacturing facilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I don’t want you to be seen with me going in,” Sabin said with a sad smile as he dismounted to remove her gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea knew what he meant; her family was still trying to keep her identity a secret.  “Hehe, embarrassed of your little sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, c’mon,” Sabin groaned, giving her an impish grin.  “By the way, might want to go into the nearby </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Center">
    <span>Center</span>
  </a>
  <span> to fix your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh … man…”  she moaned, reaching up to find her hair a bit of a mess, even with her preparations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sayin’,” Sabin chuckled, taking off her pack with one hand before gently plopping it in front of her, “Kate usually has a flying cap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah…”  Rhea grumbled, messing with her windswept locks that stood up in several places.  “I’ll fix my hair and meet you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know where it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, really?”  She asked with a smirk.  “Everyone knows the main road leads to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak%27s_Laboratory">
    <span>Oak’s lab</span>
  </a>
  <span>; it was practically the first building here, or that’s what the internet says when you PokéSearch Pallet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it all worked out, eh?”  Sabin said, reaching out to ruffle her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Hey!  Cut it out … geez,” Rhea fumed, swatting his hand away.  “... You messed it up more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Success!”  He cackled, jumping back on Rovane’s shoulders in the blink of an eye.  “I’ll be in the crowd with Kate; you know </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Daisy_Oak">
    <span>Daisy</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blue_(Origins)">
    <span>Blue’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?  Has she come by the village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, no … right, umm, just ask </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak">
    <span>Professor Oak</span>
  </a>
  <span> where it is!  Mom, Dad, everyone will be there to see you off before you head out.  Mom wanted to meet the girls you’ll be traveling with!  See ya at the party,” Sabin yelled as Rovane took to the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea sighed, watching him go, and once he left her line of sight, she removed her goggles, storing them in her bag before hoisting it over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out her phone from the belt attachment on her side, finding multiple texts from her parents, sending pictures of them at the Indigo </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magnet_Train">
    <span>Magnet Train</span>
  </a>
  <span> station, and her smile grew as she zoomed in on her mother’s parents in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drake">
    <span>grandfather</span>
  </a>
  <span> was wearing the same ripped black coat with gold trim that she’d seen him wear most of her life, showing the teal inner color on the folded over collars.  His black pants and gold themed belt were something </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glacia">
    <span>Glacia</span>
  </a>
  <span> had given them on their seventieth wedding anniversary, the year before, and his combat boots were brand new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His trademark Captain’s hat was in place, something Rhea thought was basically attached to his head at this point.  His sharp blue eyes and bushy white mustache brought back many memories of when she was a little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her two grandparents had been at or near Legendary-tier decades ago, but time eventually caught up to even those powerful Trainers.  Currently both at Grandmaster-tier, Drake and Glacia had retained her lovely appearance over the century, despite the degradation to their fortitude.  Proving their strength, both her grandparents didn’t show a wrinkle at over a hundred years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, they weren’t as old as Grandmasters </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Agatha">
    <span>Agatha</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hala">
    <span>Hala</span>
  </a>
  <span>, or </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bertha">
    <span>Bertha</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak">
    <span>Oak</span>
  </a>
  <span> was said to still edge into the Champion-tier, but from what she’d seen on their histories, her grandparents were only a few decades younger, and all of those former legends had already stepped down from their active roles within the government, the last being eight years ago for </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bertha">
    <span>Bertha</span>
  </a>
  <span>, allowing the newer generation of Grandmasters fill their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grandfather was among the last of the old guard.  Once her grandparents retired, it would leave </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drasna">
    <span>Drasna</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Koga">
    <span>Koga</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bruno">
    <span>Bruno</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lucian">
    <span>Lucian</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Olivia">
    <span>Olivia</span>
  </a>
  <span> as the most senior active members of the Combined Pokémon League, in the order of eldest to youngest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The message was basically telling her the same thing Sabin did about the meet-up location, but unlike her brother’s suggestion, her father had attached a GPS tag on where to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to put her phone away when she noticed the 5,000 credit deposit notification in her account, putting a grin on her cheeks; the Starter Award money had come in, and she had money.  5,000 was the maximum amount Bronze-tier Trainers were allowed to begin their journey with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she forgot, she messaged Sabin the number of Pokémon she saw over the bay, expecting another victory, but the response damped her cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did he see an </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Octillery_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Octillery</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>?  Maybe there was one near the shore … next time, I’ll win.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea made her way to the paved road with a light hum, looking up and down the elevated pathway; it was rarely used by Trainers since only the weaker Pokémon in an area remained near the heavily traveled area, and they were intelligent to know truckers didn’t stop to catch Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced around, taking in the sights while walking down the street; her body had actually recovered a decent amount since Mya and Nova were in their pokéballs, and she wanted to let them out, but Sabin’s warning about the upcoming battle made her side with biding her time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling she got from Mya was that the Mawile was more than willing to remain comfortably in her pokéball until a fight, and Nova was peacefully resting, seemingly more tired than Rhea first thought after the stabilization process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most regions ran off clean nuclear power after </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Rocket">
    <span>Rocket</span>
  </a>
  <span> developed a safe method; although, several cities around Kanto and Johto refused the cheap source of energy, continuing with solar and kinetic due to their distrust of the infamous conglomerate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The innovations Rocket brought were more than visible throughout the region.  Their influence had risen to contend with all the major players, standing near the peak of most industries.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni">
    <span>Giovanni</span>
  </a>
  <span> had gone a long way over the years to improve his privately owned conglomerate’s reputation within the populace’s eyes, donating a great deal of Rocket’s annual earnings into philanthropy efforts and employee benefits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the closer projects he’d personally had a hand in was dumping resources into the nearest cities, bringing work and security to the areas while allowing them the opportunity to become a political power in the region.  A small village like </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pallet_Town">
    <span>Pallet</span>
  </a>
  <span> had developed into its own medium-sized urban city with Rocket’s substantial contributions, increasing its population from only a few hundred to over ten thousand in the past fifty years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rocket invested heavily in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_City">
    <span>Viridian</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pewter_City">
    <span>Pewter</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pallet_Town">
    <span>Pallet</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_City">
    <span>Dark City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  The project created accessible travel routes for vehicles to bring supplies to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardenia_Town">
    <span>Gardenia City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Neon_Town">
    <span>Neon City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grampa_Canyon">
    <span>Grampa Canyon</span>
  </a>
  <span>, recently renamed Fossil Canyon due to the high volume of ancient artifacts that could be used to revive deceased Pokémon through Rocket </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cloning">
    <span>cloning technology</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Kanto’s economy was booming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Giovanni had a vicious business reputation, regardless of the good he did for the region, and it showed when the news talked about him.  He was known to not have any chill when crossed, which showed when Trainers challenged his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_Gym">
    <span>Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_Gym">
    <span>Viridian Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span> was typically saved for the final badge challenge for a reason.  No Trainer had ever managed to get an Encrusted </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge#Earth_Badge">
    <span>Earth Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span>, showing you defeated the Gym Leader for your challenge instead of one of the Gym’s dozens of stand-in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym_Trainer_(Trainer_class)">
    <span>Master-tier Aides</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, the Gym had gone through several League audits for its difficulty levels, but even when more restrictions were placed on Rocket’s notorious leader, not one Trainer had managed to earn the Encrusted Earth Badge in any Tier upon its re-establishment, including her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea could see the Rocket machinery hard at work performing construction tasks with automated programming, several supervisors making sure the equipment didn’t have any errors in their designated jobs, wearing the standard company uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dozens of individuals were going about their daily tasks, most with Pokémon by their sides.  The southern half of Pallet’s peninsula had become a major center of agriculture for the region’s growing economy, rivaling parts of Johto, and eco-friendly waterway infrastructure programs were in development.  Simultaneously, the city built a decent tourist community and Pokémon study hub with Professor Oak at the head of the Pallet Research Institute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The further she went inside the modern city, the more she saw tourists from different regions, likely to follow the new yearly League from city to city, watching the matches live while placing their own bets on which Trainers showed the most promise to make it to the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completing the Bronze League almost guaranteed you the ability to find a position in the area you most wanted to enter with all the benefits granted by the League Commission, which put a lot of pressure on kids to succeed.  Rhea, however, never really felt that urgency; by far, the biggest piece of any region’s market was the Training Industrial Complex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Companies started up and failed all the time, trying to market their Trainer branded goods while pulling in any rising star Trainer to help promote their product.  Her brother had even been in a few, and according to him, it was all for the credits to get gear or </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/TM">
    <span>TMs</span>
  </a>
  <span> he wanted since they were so expensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a little surprised to see so many teens her age, and after seeing one incredibly cute boy, hurried to the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Center">
    <span>Pokémon Center</span>
  </a>
  <span> two streets down according to her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The massive nine-story building was more than a little packed with crowds of teens getting ready for their journey, family, and friends circling them or talking over the toll-free </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/PC">
    <span>PC</span>
  </a>
  <span>s in a separate room with booths.  The first three levels of the front were designed to allow big Pokemon room in case of an emergency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, despite the relatively new construction of everything in Pallet, she was a little surprised at how far behind their public technology was; they were using old touch display monitors that had been outdated for several years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three big </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Holo_Caster">
    <span>holographic</span>
  </a>
  <span> displays that were two-generations old hung in the center of the large gathering area, showing local Battle Fields with current or old matches.  Rhea’s pearly blue irises didn’t even linger on the fights once noticing how low tier the contests were, heading for the nearest bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the lady’s room, she found more than one sick looking girl, holding their stomach or in the stalls throwing up.  She paused, eyeing the scene with a lifted eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well … okay, then … I guess there are girls more nervous than I am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding an open place by a mirror, she took out some of her supplies to touch up her looks before heading to Oak’s lab.  She shied away as a blue-haired girl stumbled out of a stall with a low groan, slumping against the sink’s counter next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh … I didn’t think having a Pokémon would feel this bad at first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started the sink, splashing water on her face while dampening her messy bangs, but she’d managed to keep any vomit out of her hair at least.  She turned her light brown eyes on her, noticing her two minimized pokéballs on her belt.  “Wait … two Pokémon?  Wow, that’s pretty impressive for your first day.”  She said with a weak chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few other girls heard the comment, glancing around to stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Wait,” a red-headed girl mumbled, squinting her baggy eyes.  “I’ve never seen those types of pokéballs before?  I like the purple.  Is it a new brand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea brushed back her blonde hair, now unbound to straighten it out, giving the curious girls a forced laugh; she wasn’t expecting to draw too much notice with so many people around.  “Umm … I don’t really know.  My Mom got them for me when she sent me my Pokémon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sent you some?”  A small brown-haired girl asked, popping out of another stall.  “Is your mom a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Breeder_(Trainer_class)">
    <span>breeder</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”  The blue-haired girl asked, sickly eyes widening with a forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea began to realize why the age restriction had been raised if these girls were having a hard time adapting on the first day; most of them would have likely fallen into the 32.95% of new Trainers that had medical complications if bonded with Pokémon at a young age, and that was the fourteen-year-old statistic, not the ten-year-old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she kind of is,” Rhea replied, feeling a little awkward.  She’d never been around so many girls her age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, and doesn’t she look pretty?”  The red-head mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several other girls gave her a critical eye before nodding, causing Rhea’s cheeks to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Thanks, umm … you’re all pretty, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”  The blue-haired girl released a long sigh while glaring at the mirror.  “Have you seen me?  I’m a mess, but … it does feel good to have my own </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgey</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and he’s been pretty supportive.  I really want him out, but I just needed a bit of a break … aww, I feel horrible just saying it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Rhea quickly replied, holding up her hands.  “I felt the same way an hour or two ago.  I’m resting for when I have to battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, that’s a good plan,” the brown-haired girl mumbled, grinning while extending her hand.  “I’m Sam.”  Her fingers twitched all of a sudden, quickly withdrawing it before hurriedly moving to the sink.  “Oh, sorry, sorry … I’m just a little nervous,” she giggled, washing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the other girls mirrored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired girl stepped around to stare at her pokéballs again.  “Umm … so, what’s your name?  I’m Hannah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea,” she replied, brushing back her bangs with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hannah mumbled, giving her a sad smile while folding her arms under her small chest, “you’ve got a nice body, pretty smile, fashionable clothes, and no problem bonding with two Pokémon on your first day.  Your parents wouldn’t happen to be Masters, would they?”  She asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, c’mon,” the blue-haired girl scoffed.  “The probability of that is just insane, .05%!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several girls followed her dubious chuckle, but it slowly died when Rhea only gave a weak laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are your parents Masters-tier Trainers?”  Sam asked with wide eyes, glancing at Rhea’s phone that hadn’t reached public circulation yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Uh, well, it would be pretty unlikely, wouldn’t it?”  Rhea tried to dodge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a no,” Hannah mused, cupping her chin while eyeing a few of the other girls that had gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s smile widened, showing slightly crooked teeth, but they were well-maintained.  “Oh, oh, what are your Pokémon?  Can we see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea held her hands behind her back, grip tightening around her fingers as her nerves spiked.  “I, uh … I’m trying to conserve my strength, but umm, I guess I can show you one.”  She tentatively responded, feeling Nova stir, and the feeling she gave made it clear she wanted to repeat her earlier performance with her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls all crowded around, but Hannah quickly got everyone to give her some room to release her Pokémon.  She knew that the reveal would instantly mark her inside these girls’ memories and didn’t know how it would turn out since </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Eevee</span>
  </a>
  <span> hit the popularity polls with young female Trainers extremely high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... So, this is Nova, and she’s, umm … yeah…”  Activating the pokéball, Rhea hesitantly tossed it on the ground, releasing her Eevee before the ball shot back into her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chatter in the outside hallway came into clear focus as all the girls’ eyes widened, breath held as Nova gave an almost smug smile while puffing up her chest.  Her expression screamed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gorgeous; praise me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised that Nova didn’t require anywhere near the energy Mya did, but the pressure returned, reminding her sore muscles they hadn’t fully recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A white and black Eevee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breathless atmosphere surrounding the crowd of tense girls broke as Rhea called Nova to jump into her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </a>
  <span>, she’s perfect!”  Hannah squealed.  “Can I pet her?  Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than one request followed as the weak and tired girls found enough energy to shower Nova in love.  Mya didn’t seem too left out; Rhea could feel that she was saving everything for the battle to come and wanted to be the one to face the challenger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea couldn’t help but wonder if the girl’s own Pokémon felt jealous at the attention they were giving Nova as she flicked her tail, prancing on top of the counter.  If Rhea didn’t know any better, she’d say Nova would be the perfect </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Contest">
    <span>Contest</span>
  </a>
  <span> starter by how easily she ate up the attention, learning what actions made the girls coo and squeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Nova distracted the throng, Rhea managed to finish cleaning up and putting away her supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I need to go,” she chuckled, causing a wave of disappointed groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Sam pleaded, “just a little longer?  Where did your … no, how did your mother breed her?  I’ve never seen an Eevee like Nova!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, spill the secret!”  Hannah said with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shrugged her shoulders helplessly.  “I couldn’t tell you if I wanted to.  My mom does all of her breeding in private; she told me she’d send me all my Pokémon on my journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww … so lucky,” the blue-haired girl mumbled while scratching Nova’s left ear.  “I’m Jade, by the way.  Umm, do you already have a group?”  She asked with a hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” she said with a short puff of air.  “Uh … what about you, Sam, Hannah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls shook their heads, staring at the floor thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to join up?”  Jade asked.  “Registration should be starting soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … sure, why not?”  Sam said after a moment.  “My older sister was trying to set me up with our neighbor, but uh … I don’t really think we’d get along that well,” she said with a forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what a story, right?”  Hannah laughed, lips suddenly becoming a line as she hurried back into the nearby stall, shutting the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof … yeah, maybe we’ll need to head out in the morning,” Jade laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of girls slowly started to break away as Rhea returned an imperial Nova into her pokéball.  She waved the two girls goodbye while putting on her pack, making sure her simple braid wasn’t undone in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya, Rhea,” Jade called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before exiting, she heard Sam mumble.  “... Man, did you see how pretty her hair was, too?  So thick and that glowing blonde color … she’s probably some Master’s daughter and thinks we’re weird and weak…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing at the door, Rhea’s lips bunched to the side, allowing two other girls to move around her before backtracking.  “No, I don’t think you guys are weird or weak,” she said with a concerned frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sam gave a start, “you heard me?”  She mumbled, cheeks darkening as she fiddled with her hands in front of her blue dress.  “Umm … sorry, I’m just a little … uh, yeah, sorry, I”m not trying to judge you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shook her head.  “It’s fine!  Actually … heh, I thought I’d be the weird girl, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s brow creased as she played with her bangs.  “Really?  Umm … you’re so pretty, and you’ve got a unique Eevee…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is the first time I’ve been to a city … what, no, really!”  Rhea doubled down at their expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah left the stall, looking like she’d gone two rounds with a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hitmonchan_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Hitmonchan</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  “Ugh … I feel so sick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering some of her mother’s lectures, she hesitantly said, “Umm … you know, when a human experiences severe fortitude distress, their immune system response goes down.  You might actually have the stomach flu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No … don’t tell me that,” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Sam winced, glancing around the bathroom.  “This place is a petri dish of bacteria, then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few remaining girls in the room all rushed to the sink to thoroughly wash their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you three should take it easy today,” Rhea suggested with a concerned smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good plan … yeah, let’s go get some medicine … ugh, the price, though…”  Hannah moaned, staring at herself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’ll be worth it,” Sam reassured, rubbing her back.  “Wanna go together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a team, right?”  Hannah grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea walked them out, heading to the Center’s small human medical treatment area for further advice.  They probably didn’t have to go through the hospital, but a nurse recommended they stay for a quick check-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three gave her a warm smile as she prepared to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for sticking with us to make sure we’re okay,” Jade weakly chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, looking the best out of the group.  “I hope we meet up later!  Oh, can we have your number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rhea smiled, feeling good about finally making her first friends outside of the village or her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exchanging contact information, Rhea returned to the street, making her way to Oak’s lab at the city’s center.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. B1 — 6. The Contenders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV: Rhea Everhart (our 17-year-old protagonist about to start her Bronze-tier journey)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  Our girl, Rhea, made it to Pallet, boiz!  What did she find?  A bunch of sick boys and girls!  Seems being a Trainer in this Pokemon world isn't so easy as it seems in the games &gt;.&gt; dang you, Red, makin' everything look like a breeze!</p><p>Rhea notices a bunch about the city, pondering on all the stuff she'd learned, finally able to see it with her own eyes and experience it.</p><p>Of course, Sabin messed up her hair (typical older brother &gt;.&gt;), forcing her to fix herself at the nearest Pokemon Center, where she met a ton of very sick girls.  Nova showed off her unique/adorable appearance, soaking in the love while allowing her Trainer time at the mirror (a good Contest Pokemon and she won her first battle for her Trainer!  So talented!).</p><p>After which, she met three girls named Sam, Hannah, and Jade, depressed while mumbled about Rhea's incredible looks, pedigree (unknown, but probably Master-tier to them), and Pokemon.</p><p>Marching up to them as they talk bad about themselves, hyping her up, Rhea says she doesn't think they're weird and weak!  In fact, she thought she'd be the weird one, to their shock.</p><p>Ding, ding, ding!  First friends outside the village acquired!</p><p>After helping them to the clinic, she heads toward the Oak Institute!  Who are the girls our MC could be paired with?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A small smile lit Rhea’s lips as she exited the small clinic in the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Center">
    <span>Center</span>
  </a>
  <span>, passing dozens of sick boys and girls; each bi-seasonal start was usually filled with elation and sickness across the regions.  Nova was positively glowing with positivity after receiving so much attention while Mya was still as a gentle brook, conserving her strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting the pack on her back, Rhea glanced around, soaking in the commotion of the most crowded place she’d ever been.  She thought it would be more terrifying than it turned out to be once she’d entered, and there were clusters of Trainers from other regions spotted between groups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea left the Pokémon Center, moving further into the heart of Pallet; the entire city was growing more congested by the minute with tourists, new Trainers, and every News station imaginable, but she expected as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her focus shifted between the large bands of teens with their parents, knowing many of these new Trainers would become her competition, and the rivalry between the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Region">
    <span>regions</span>
  </a>
  <span> was palpable this year with the new initiative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concept of battling didn’t really frighten her since she’d grown up around high-tier matches, but it did make her a little hesitant when adding one’s public image into the equation, especially with taking part in the new event that marked this year’s tournament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision followed the flat displays in the air, held and powered by several Magnemite, their Trainers contracted by the organizations.  Dozens of news companies had converged on the city once </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto">
    <span>Kanto</span>
  </a>
  <span> was announced as the first region to host the International Bronze Division with the International Bronze Cup as its prize.  Even Kanto’s Indigo Summer League was being overshadowed by the event; of course, it would probably take center stage once the preliminaries were over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea slowed on the side of the road, staring up at </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9_Dude_(Fan_Club_promo)">
    <span>The Poké Dudes’</span>
  </a>
  <span> Show, hosted on KPN, one of Kanto’s major networks.  The butterflies in her stomach swarmed; in just a few minutes, the league would begin, and she’d have an hour to make it to the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak%27s_Laboratory">
    <span>lab</span>
  </a>
  <span> for Oak’s orientation before the opening ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had some time to kill, though, and she suspected Sabin brought her early to give her time to calm down after experiencing the city.  A lump dropped down her throat while watching the popular show, hands gripping her backpack straps as other people slowed to a stop around the sidewalk to learn the newly released information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... And we’re back,” said Jof Sullivan, a twenty-year-old green-haired news commentator with his older brother, Luis, sitting beside him.  A screen behind them displayed </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘International Bronze Division’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>in bright gold letters.  “Yo, Luis, what do you expect to happen when the list is revealed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His handsome older brother gave the camera a smirk.  “Aye, we all know what’s gonna happen here!  How many regions were confirmed to participate at the United Indigo Summit, bro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t know, you’ve been living under an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Onix_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Onix</span>
  </a>
  <span>!”  Jof counted off his fingers with a grin.  “We’ve got three-hundred rockin’ seventeen-year-old competitors arriving from each of their home regions; we’ve got </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoenn">
    <span>Hoenn</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sinnoh">
    <span>Sinnoh</span>
  </a>
  <span>, our hound dogs across the sea in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova">
    <span>Unova</span>
  </a>
  <span>, shout it out!  Our </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alola">
    <span>Alola</span>
  </a>
  <span> thugs, trippin’ </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Galar">
    <span>Galar</span>
  </a>
  <span>, the royal losers from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kalos">
    <span>Kalos</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and even those country fools out west in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johto">
    <span>Johto</span>
  </a>
  <span>, bro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis held up his hands in a sign.  “Kanto, east side represent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, we’re talkin’ twenty-one hundred foreign Trainers jumpin’ in this </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Muk_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Muk</span>
  </a>
  <span>, my east side Dudes!  The next league could be in every one of those regions, but this year, we got the home turf advantage with over forty-five thousand young Bronze registered dudes ready to ride on these fools!  Aye, yo, bro, put me in!  Know what I’m sayin’?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye,” Luis chuckled, “I’m with ya, but we gotta wait for the International Silver Division to hit, bro, but know we’ll be there; what you thinkin’, bro, ride on them Kalos fools!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, yo, but check it; I know what all dem Trainers reppin’ south side Galar be spittin’, though, Dude; sayin’, yo, yeah, three-hundred of our finest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jof chuckled, stomach shaking.  “Naw, naw, bro, dem Kalos preps be holdin’ their pinkies up at us, Dude!  I ain’t got time for that Galar Muk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weak!”  Luis snickered.  “Aye … yo, bro, it’s almost time for the list!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips tightened; everyone was now glancing up at the displays, showing different feeds from the various regional News outlets; she had between now and fifty-five minutes to reach the Pallet Research Institute, but it was only a ten-minute walk according to her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jof cleared his throat, looking to the right at another screen off-camera.  “Three dudes from each region were selected by a regional Master’s poll to be the front-runners of the competition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yo, this Muk was tight-lipped, my dudes!  We only got one leak, and that’s from dem preps in Kalos…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mukin’, Kalos,” Jof grunted with a derisive shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis waved his stiff hand at his throat.  “Aye, but it’s big news, bro!  We got ourselves a Kalos star tryin’ to make his name in our backyard!  Aww, can I get a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fairy_(type)">
    <span>Fairy</span>
  </a>
  <span> no, my dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you haven’t heard, then I don’t know where you’ve been!  I’m talkin’ the son of the Fairy of the Film Industry, Queen of Fashion, acting Champion of the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kalos_League">
    <span>Kalos League</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and Grand Mukin’ Duchess, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diantha">
    <span>Diantha</span>
  </a>
  <span> Allard herself, and her husband, the Smooth Fangirl Slayer, Cool Blue Player, Duke of the Kitchen, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Siebold">
    <span>Siebold</span>
  </a>
  <span> Allard, 3rd Ranking Kalos Elite Four washout’s son, Lucian Allard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An image of a light-brown haired, bright blue-eyed young man plastered across the screen; he wore a </span>
  <a href="https://www.suitor.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/Michael_Suitor_Selects_131-e1553413606345.jpg">
    <span>white suit</span>
  </a>
  <span> with a black bowtie, making him look like a stuck-up noble that much of the Kanto news liked to criticize.  He was more than handsome with his sharp looks, but the image had a negative view in Kanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kalos,” Luis rolled his eyes.  “It had to be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jof’s brow suddenly shot up.  “Aye, aye, Dude!  VCN just dropped a bomb!  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni">
    <span>Giovanni</span>
  </a>
  <span> Rocket just left </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_City">
    <span>Viridian</span>
  </a>
  <span> on a new type of </span>
  <a href="https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BYmQzODAzY2EtNjBiOS00NzllLWE3MTktOGFlZDM5MTUwMGM1L2ltYWdlL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg">
    <span>Rocket H-Series Jet</span>
  </a>
  <span>!  You don’t think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis’s lips parted in a wry grin.  “Oooh!  Bro, you think Amira Rocket made the list?  No … I mean, with Rocket’s reputation among the Master-tier Trainers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jof interrupted with a grin, “VCN called it a month ago … wait, yo!  VCN is killin’ it; Former Champion </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lyra_(game)">
    <span>Lyra</span>
  </a>
  <span> was just spotted leaving Viridian airspace with Amira!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Pallet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... The list just … there she is!  What’d I tell ya, Dudes?”  Jof snapped his fingers.  “I’m telling you, this is gonna be one crazy League!  Wait … yo, the two Kanto slots are no last-namers, bro!  Check it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea and Jason … yo, who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Uh … na, look at the other stations; yo, everyone’s confused, my dudes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude … there goes my Kalayna bet … still, High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Erika">
    <span>Erika’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> daughter will be in the crowd, I guess,” Luis mumbled.  “Muk, not even a picture for them; that’s pretty rare.  Wait, all the regions had to cooperate to have equal gender representation, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … for the teams.  Let’s just hope we don’t get a Kalos kid with one of our Kanto dudes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips pulled in; a lot of the News coverage would depend significantly on who she was randomly paired with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis hummed with a suspicious eye.  “Still, Amira Rocket?  Yo, Tory’s gonna be pissed!  Two girls and a boy?  Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced down at her phone; she probably should be heading out soon to be sure, but she wanted at least a bit of information about the twenty-three other Trainers and the eleven potential girls she could be paired up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Alright,” Jof chuckled, cracking his fingers.  “You can say the Rockets are up to foul-play, but Former Champion Lyra?  Naw, that woman’s as clean as it gets!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_(game)">
    <span>Silver</span>
  </a>
  <span>,” Luis said with a strained smile, “Ehh, ya know?  I mean, we can’t assume anything, right, but, uh … yeah, bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … okay, but bro, let’s get down to the list, and to start it off, we’re already on fire with the controversy in our own backyard, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto">
    <span>Kanto</span>
  </a>
  <span>!  For the dudes on the home team, we got Rhea, Jason, and you know her, Amira Rocket!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis still seemed to be stuck on the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Rocket">
    <span>Rocket</span>
  </a>
  <span> bit.  “My guys, if our region gets shafted because someone calls Rocket B.S., then … anyways, to our northern dudes in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sinnoh">
    <span>Sinnoh</span>
  </a>
  <span>, holdin’ it down!  We got … woah, an all girl’s selection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jof forced a chuckle.  “Eh … I mean, Active Champion </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cynthia">
    <span>Cynthia</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and her pupil, already Champion-tier, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dawn_(game)">
    <span>Dawn</span>
  </a>
  <span>; talk about role models representing the female Trainer-base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, no joke!  We got some awesome reps comin’ in from our east side brothers, though!  Let’s kick it off; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Karen">
    <span>Karen</span>
  </a>
  <span> Brooks, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johto">
    <span>Johto</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s our rank one, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johto_League">
    <span>E4</span>
  </a>
  <span> party star’s own daughter throwin’ it up,” Luis laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A video of a gorgeous teenage girl with silvery-blue eyes and hair, her locks even thicker than Rhea’s, popped up on the screen.  She was recording herself on social media while dancing in a club, clearly intoxicated with her laughter and rosy cheeks, singing to the punk-rock song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Girl’s got style!”  Jof laughed.  “If you followed that Livestream three weeks ago, Casey Brooks avoided the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Goldenrod_City">
    <span>Goldenrod</span>
  </a>
  <span> authorities for three hours before finally being caught after passing out behind a couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis picked up where his brother left off.  “Some stiff media personalities—you know who I’m talkin’ about, GCN—might call Casey Brooks a wreck, but who doesn’t love hearin’ every story that hits, and when she pops up in the News, you know it’s gonna make you laugh!</span>
</p><p><span>“Then, we have Former Champion </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lance"><span>Lance’s</span></a><span> nephew and </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blackthorn_Gym"><span>Gym Leader</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clair"><span>Clair’s</span></a><span> son entering the stage with </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ecruteak_Gym"><span>Gym Leader</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Morty"><span>Morty’s</span></a><span> son, finishing off our east side reps!  We’ve got Angel Villarreal and Mark Krahl.  Eh…”</span></p><p>
  <span>Jof gave his brother a forced smile as the two pictures popped up.  “Yeah, sometimes I question if Angel is a guy or a girl with those looks … I mean, Former Champion Lance registered him as a dude, but uh … ya know?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Aye, bro, no homo, but that dude sends some mixed signals to my brain, yo!  Both boys haven’t made many waves, so we can’t tell you much other than their parents are High Masters, and the </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dragon_(type)"><span>Dragon-type</span></a> <a href="https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/f/fc/VSClair.png"><span>specialist</span></a><span> is bordering on Grandmaster.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Some speculate High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clair">
    <span>Clair</span>
  </a>
  <span> will challenge the Kanto and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johto_League">
    <span>Johto E4</span>
  </a>
  <span> soon for a position!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea frowned upon watching Johto and Kanto’s reveals; she’d met </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Karen">
    <span>Karen</span>
  </a>
  <span> frequently with her visits to the village but only met her daughter a handful of times. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gossip App</span>
  </em>
  <span> was filled with events regarding the wild girl’s activities.  Describing her as a wreck was about half right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother was like most </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_(type)">
    <span>Dark-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> specialist Grandmasters she’d met, more than a little shady and carefree to a fault while being sharper than a tack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t surprise Rhea that Casey was selected, though.  Rhea just didn’t know if she could keep up with the party girl if they were placed in the same group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel Villarreal was a pretty shy boy for being the son of a fierce Dragon-type legendary family with a long history, including his mother, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clair">
    <span>Clair</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and uncle, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lance">
    <span>Lance</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but he seemed nice during the few times she’d met him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Mark Krahl was a complete mystery to her.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Morty">
    <span>Morty</span>
  </a>
  <span> never actually talked to her when he came by the village, which was strange for most visitors, and considering he seemed so charismatic whenever on the News.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced to the left as cheers sounded around town; chants of Casey’s name could be heard a few streets over, taking the spotlight of the reveal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she assumed Amira was a much more recognized name than Casey, especially with the older generation’s obsession with Rocket.  The organization was in just about every region, and smear campaigns were run against them on repeat.  Rhea had personally never met any Rocket except Former Champion Lyra, and she was only attached to the Rocket name by marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few years ago, an ad mentioned the granddaughter of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni">
    <span>Giovanni</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but it was enough to go viral; although, the company that ran the ad had been bought out by a corporate hostile takeover of the shares and dismantled the following day.  The event sparked much stricter ad legislation that was pushed through the United Code of Business Conduct that same month, restricting the use of minors in media or smears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the video was to be believed, Giovanni’s influence had rubbed off on his grandchild.  The clips showed several pieced together video footage from teens at a public school; Amira shoved a girl, cursing at others, and started a fistfight with a boy, which was more than one-sided by the beautiful girl that had obviously taken </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fighting_Dojo">
    <span>martial arts</span>
  </a>
  <span> classes since a young age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The information about it was mostly scrubbed from the web, but she’d seen it when it aired, and even Rocket’s resources couldn’t keep it restrained for a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jof waved his hand dismissively after the pictures passed the screen.  “Dude, and hasn’t Pallet been poppin’ off the last few years?  Hotels, resorts, inns, you name it, and they’re booked!  If there’s one good thing Rocket’s done, it’s the work they’ve done improving city infrastructure and travel, but Muk, that girl’s gonna be a target by foreign media and Trainers alike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe,” Luis shrugged his shoulders.  “Hey, I’m sure Giovanni’s granddaughter can take care of herself, right?  Everyone in Kanto’s seen the video, and she’s legal now … don’t take us down, Grandmaster Giovanni,” he said with a forced smile, “I’m just sayin’ what everyone’s thinkin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dude!  We’ll be covering every moment of your girl’s run…”</span>
</p><p><span>“... Ahem,” Luis continued.  “Uh … Kalos, we have Lucian Allard, Jean Trouvé, and Ludovic Malet … how do you even pronounce some of these names, man?  Gah, ya know it, Active Champion </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diantha"><span>Diantha</span></a><span>, yeah … and, Jean’s High Master </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Korrina"><span>Korrina’s</span></a><span> nephew … yo, I’m sensing some </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kalos"><span>Kalos</span></a> <a href="https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/nepotism"><span>nepotism</span></a><span> here, bro…”</span></p><p>
  <span>“For real, Dude,” Jof growled, glaring at the screen while it popped up to reveal the well-dressed Trainers.  “Grandmaster </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Siebold">
    <span>Siebold’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> son and nephew … let’s just skip by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mukin’ corruption, and move on to our western dudes across the sea, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova">
    <span>Unova</span>
  </a>
  <span> represent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis’s eyes lit with excitement.  “Yo, yo!  Talkin’ about Casey, we got the wild party pair of the north, Mallory Medina and Len Hart jumpin’ into Kanto to tear it up!  Mallory, younger sister of the famous author and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova_League">
    <span>Unova E4</span>
  </a>
  <span> 4rd Rank, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shauntal">
    <span>Shauntal</span>
  </a>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p><span>“Then we got the supermodel, renowned electro-genre hoppin’ artist, and High Master … the accolades are just too long, bro!  You already know who I’m talkin’ about, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nimbasa_Gym"><span>Gym Leader</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elesa"><span>Elesa</span></a><span> Hart is sending in her son, Len Hart, droppin’ the region into the </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ghost_World"><span>Shadow Realm</span></a><span> for a legendary rave!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Both men started performing moves in their chairs while singing, lights dimming while lights flashed across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I just wanna say I’m sorry; some days I know I get out of hand.  Wish I was anyone else; I’m a wreck, but you understand.  I can’t help myself; I’m just not well, my own worst enemy.  Can’t help myself, think I’m going to the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Distortion_World">
    <span>Distortion Realm</span>
  </a>
  <span>; I’ll probably never leave!  You know I hate it when I’m left alone, but you always find the best part, best part of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commentators broke into laughter as the lights returned to normal, and Jof continued, “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elesa">
    <span>Elesa</span>
  </a>
  <span> Hart’s hot new single, Best Part, toppin’ charts in Kantos, Johto, Unova, and Sinnoh after it dropped last week, and it’s still there, boys!  Unova’s sendin’ us their own versions of Casey Brooks to rock the clubs and keep authorities on their toes!</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh, and we’ve also got Barry Ford, grandson of High Master, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Driftveil_Gym"><span>Gym Leader</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clay"><span>Clay</span></a><span> joining them, but we gotta get back to these bars, my dudes!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Rhea chuckled as they burst back into song, throwing out moves, but it didn’t last long before they moved onto the next region; she still had more than enough time to get there, so she decided to only listen to one more reveal, and it happened to be from her aunt’s region.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our northern sister be sendin’ some of their finest ladies!”  Luis replied, still busting moves from the soft music playing in the background.  “Which flower of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sinnoh">
    <span>Sinnoh</span>
  </a>
  <span> we talkin’ about first, bro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, we got a triple whammy flyin’ in; all High Masters and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sinnoh_League">
    <span>Gym Leaders</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardenia">
    <span>Gardenia</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Maylene">
    <span>Maylene</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Candice">
    <span>Candice</span>
  </a>
  <span> are representing from the north!  High Master Gardenia is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing each of the girls, Rhea left for the research center, pondering on the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cynthia">
    <span>aunt</span>
  </a>
  <span> was known to have the most influence out of any Champion in shaping the Trainers in her region, followed by </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leon">
    <span>Leon</span>
  </a>
  <span> of Galar.  Almost every notable Trainer in Sinnoh was mentored in some way or fashion by Cynthia, which means Rhea had heard enough about them and many had been to her birthdays.</span>
</p><p><span>The brothers seemed to have skipped several details about Casey’s family tree, but it was probably for a reason.  </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova"><span>Unova’s</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_(type)"><span>Dark-type</span></a><span> Grandmaster, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grimsley"><span>Grimsley</span></a><span> Brooks, was Casey’s father.</span></p><p>
  <span>From everything she’d heard from the whispered conversation between Masters, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Karen">
    <span>Karen</span>
  </a>
  <span> and Grimsley had a bizarre relationship, to say the least.  They loved each other, and their flirting was heavy when around one another, but they just couldn’t live together.  So, they kept their distance, and Casey often moved between regions to spend time with her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several things the news wouldn’t know about Mallory’s private life either that Rhea was privy to, growing up in a secret gathering point for Masters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one, she preferred to be called Lori by friends, not that Rhea was incredibly close to her, and that both Mallory and her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shauntal">
    <span>sister</span>
  </a>
  <span> were Grimsley’s step-daughters since their parents died when the two were very young; with no relatives, it caused the Grandmaster to take them under his wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As such, Casey and Mallory had grown up as step-sisters; although, Mallory was a very different type of rebel than Casey, taking more after Grimsley’s mannerisms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s thoughts moved to the Sinnoh results; the 4th E4 position was currently held by </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dawn_(game)">
    <span>Dawn</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but she was only a placeholder when Grandmaster </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bertha">
    <span>Bertha</span>
  </a>
  <span> retired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn was more than qualified for the position; in fact, she was qualified to become a Champion, but her aunt had held the Active title for decades for a reason; she far surpassed Champion-tier, standing in Legendary-tier.  Still, Dawn filled the position while Cynthia was away from the region.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aunt was actually quite displeased about the current E4 positions, not that Dawn was bad, but the problem in Cynthia’s eyes was that she overqualified for the position, which meant she couldn’t go all out and had to hold back on challengers, not that many ever reached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some speculations were being tossed around online that some of the High Masters were training to take the position, but Rhea wasn’t so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni was one of the first examples of a Grandmaster refusing to take an E4 position upon qualifying, choosing to return to his Gym Leader status, which had its issues; however, there were other speculations as to why he wasn’t in the post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Similarly, the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sinnoh_League">
    <span>Sinnoh Gym Leaders</span>
  </a>
  <span> all loved their gyms, representing their home cities.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Auntie would have been involved in the voting, and </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crasher_Wake">
    <em>
      <span>Wake’s</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> son should be around seventeen, so he’ll be coming to Kanto, too; kind of odd that Amy was picked instead of Tanner, though.  Still … if those girls are coming, then yeah, I don’t have to worry about standing out too much…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused after passing another News station from Johto that had the list of all twenty-four candidates by region with their most famous relative; this was probably the information the Sullivan brothers had been reading from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Unova station down the street played popular beats created by Elesa, showing their relative’s highlights and pictures of each contender.  Rhea found it a little sad when Jason and her own pictures came up, displaying a question mark before throwing on past regional Starter Award winners that had hidden their information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kanto</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>(Female) Rhea (Relations Not Listed)</span></li>
<li><span>(Male) Jason (Relations Not Listed)</span></li>
<li>
<span>(Female) Amira Rocket (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni"><span>Grandmaster Giovanni’s</span></a><span> granddaughter; Formr </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lyra_(game)"><span>Champion Lyra</span></a><span> and </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_(game)"><span>High Master Silver’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Johto</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Female) Casey Brooks (Active E4 Rank-1, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Karen"><span>Grandmaster Karen’s</span></a><span> daughter, and Active E4 Rank-2, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grimsley"><span>Grandmaster Grimsley’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Angel Villarreal (</span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lance"><span>Champion Lance’s</span></a><span> nephew; Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clair"><span>High Master Clair’s</span></a><span> son)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Mark Krahl (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Morty"><span>High Master Morty’s</span></a><span> son)</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Hoenn</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Female) Iva Deutschmann (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wattson"><span>High Master Watson’s</span></a><span> granddaughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Female) Isabella Abernathy (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flannery"><span>High Master Flannery’s</span></a><span> younger sister)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Allen Henriques (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Brawly"><span>High Master Brawly’s</span></a><span> younger brother)</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Sinnoh</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Female) Ariel Hoffman (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardenia"><span>High Master Gardenia’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Female) Amy Wright (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Maylene"><span>High Master Maylene’s</span></a><span> niece)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Female) Olivia Palmer (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Candice"><span>High Master Candice’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Unova</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Female) Mallory Medina (Active E4 Rank-4, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shauntal"><span>Grandmaster Shauntal’s</span></a><span> sister)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Len Hart (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elesa"><span>High Master Elesa’s</span></a><span> son)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Barry Ford (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clay"><span>High Master Clay’s</span></a><span> grandson)</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Kalos</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Male) Lucian Allard (Grand Duchess of Kalos, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diantha"><span>Active Champion Diantha</span></a><span>, and Duke of Kalos, Active E4 Rank-3, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Siebold"><span>Grandmaster Siebold’s</span></a><span> son)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Jean Trouvé (Marchioness of Kalos, Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Korrina"><span>High Master Korrina’s</span></a><span> nephew)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Ludovic Malet (Duke of Kalos, Active E4 Rank-3, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Siebold"><span>Grandmaster Siebold’s</span></a><span> nephew)</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Alola</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Female) Inoa Kaiuwaihui (Active E4 Rank-3, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Olivia"><span>Grandmaster Olivia’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Kale Ano (Active E4 Rank-4, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Molayne"><span>Grandmaster Molayne’s</span></a><span> cousin; Active Trial Captain, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sophocles"><span>High Master Sophocles’</span></a><span> younger brother)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Hi'ilei Malina (Former Ranked IPO, Active Alola PO, and Island Kahuna, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nanu"><span>Grandmaster Nanu’s</span></a><span> nephew)</span>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Galar</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Female) Catherine O'Keenan (Former Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Melony"><span>High Master Melony’s</span></a><span> granddaughter; Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gordie"><span>High Master Gordie’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Female) Ellie O'Finnegan (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kabu"><span>High Master Kabu’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Male) Victor Hughes (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Milo"><span>High Master Milo’s</span></a><span> younger brother)</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an intimidating line-up with a few of the regions instituting the age-lock later than others; it only made sense to Rhea that when the countries finally came together on the restriction, the first International Bronze League would add even more pressure.  These were the beginning Trainers that the Masters of each region most recommended to look out for, and Rhea knew her own pedigree would spark a lot of chatter, much like Lucian was getting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one thing that drew her lips together upon reading all the names was that a little more than half of those boys and girls knew about her, at least by name, and it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together by her region.  Masters were a part of a tight community, and word got around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes settled on Lucian and Ludovic’s names; her dad wasn’t on good terms with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diantha">
    <span>Diantha</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but hopefully, that hadn’t made it home.  From everything she heard, the Active Champion was far too busy to spend much time with her son, much like her own mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, word down the grapevine said he was very adamant and active about proving his worth to his mother.  Rhea doubted his mother thought he wasn’t worthy of being her son but could understand why he’d feel inadequate with his parents’ accomplishments at such a young age, and he wasn’t able to start as early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea took one last breath before walking the rest of the way to the research center, passing packed restaurants; however, she slowed to stare at a few large buildings designated for fish farms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the past two decades, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Animals_in_the_Pok%C3%A9mon_world">
    <span>animal wildlife</span>
  </a>
  <span> conservationists, such as </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Flare">
    <span>Flare</span>
  </a>
  <span>, had begun making waves again after their previous </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lysandre">
    <span>leadership’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> glorious debacle.  Since the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9rus">
    <span>Pokévirus</span>
  </a>
  <span> and Gigavirus rapidly spread through the world from the Ultra War, Pokémon had become far more aggressive, and resource hungry, which meant the already in danger animal kingdom had diminished substantially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokémon were now feeding on each other’s energies in the wild, where before they’d gain much of their nutrients from the almost defenseless wildlife.  Tens of dozens of fish species had vanished from the oceans, and many more were nearing extinction.  Therefore, wildlife activists and Pokémon activists clashed on the proper way to handle such a crisis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humans were mostly concerned because their precious meat and ingredient supply was diminishing swiftly, causing several large companies to band together to respond to providing predator-free zones for farming wildlife, which Rhea guessed was better than letting Pokémon ravage the world of animal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched several large breeds of fish in the building display front play with one another before moving on; Flare had made great strides in humane wildlife conditions within the community, which most people saw in a positive light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, the companies hated the organization with a passion since they usually had crazy, unreasonable demands while, on occasion, providing manipulated framing to get the public up in arms to force them to settle in court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a complicated mess that Rhea didn’t want any part in, but she did love the products the saved animal species provided them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her attention to the closed-off street ahead, roadblocks put in place to stop vehicle traffic, but the crowds were pushing slightly behind even those with the volume of people from every region.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced up at a nearby News board while finding a path through the throng; packs of people were taking photos and looking for the twenty-four Trainers scheduled to enter within the next thirty-five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer she got, the harder it was to push forward until she saw a path that had been opened for vehicles carrying the trainers from the city’s airfield to get through; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Police_Officer_(Trainer_class)">
    <span>Pallet Officers</span>
  </a>
  <span> were keeping the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making her way to the break, Rhea managed to get to an officer; she gave a charming smile to the impatient man with a 6-foot-tall </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Machoke_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Machoke</span>
  </a>
  <span> by his side.  “Excuse me!”  She said, trying to be heard with the loud chatter surrounding them.  “Excuse me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, glancing down at her with a furrowed brow as she held up her phone, showing the email message from the Oak Research Foundation that she was a recipient.  The projected holographic display caught not only his attention but the others around her; the phone was only a rumor among tech junkies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea … the mystery Trainer on the list?”  The officer asked with a furrowed brow, glancing down at his own phone to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled at the whispers branching out around her.  “Not a mystery anymore, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As could be expected, the crowd was pushed back as individuals tried to make room to take her photo, launching so many questions at her that she wasn’t sure who asked what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason for the secrecy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which Masters are you related to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any comments about Amira Rocket making the line-up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer quickly ushered her through with the throng closing in to continue their barrage, but the Machoke’s large frame moved to block them from breaking the barrier with a low grunt, and several officers nearby moved to help support him with warnings by law enforcement to stay within the designated area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea did her best to ignore the excited rush of noise that followed her as she walked the final block to the Oak Research Center’s main entrance, but she couldn’t help but blush upon hearing the loud overhead News commentary as they followed her lone march in the middle of the paved road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... We’ve just got confirmation that one of Kanto’s mystery participants has just made an appearance on Pallet’s Main and 200th street!  We’re getting live footage now … as you can see, she already has two … quite unique pokéballs, and by the close-up … yes, the activation indicator shows they are in use; Rhea already has two Pokémon bonded to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A male voice followed the female.  “Rhea must have a prominent lineage from that fact alone, Brenda!  Bonding to two Pokémon on the first day of the League without visible side effects, and … does that mean she won’t be receiving a partner from the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Starter_Pok%C3%A9mon">
    <span>Oak Starter Award</span>
  </a>
  <span>?  Has that ever happened before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenda hesitated for a moment.  “... Our research team is going through the data entries now … no, Michael.  We’re talking about Pokémon that are among the top of their breeding tiers, and there seems to be a clause in the Award that the participant can bring their own Starter, but they may not choose from the cast selection online.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that insane?”  Michael mused with interest.  “Rhea forewent the traditional, very thoroughly bred Starters for a third party, and two of them?  What could they be; do you think it’s a strategy she’s using to gain the upper hand against the others since she knows the possible </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Type">
    <span>Types</span>
  </a>
  <span> the other competitors have to choose from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, yeah, that's my bet,” Brenda replied with a questioning tone.  “Although … oh, we’re getting reports that bets are already flying in on various aspects of our mystery girl!  Tens of thousands of credits are being put forward on Rhea’s Pokémon Type-selection alone that might be able to counter Water, Fire, and Grass-types.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, there’s a lot of confusion sweeping the betting field as experts are trying to determine what Pokémon Type combination would offer the best offensive and defensive line-up.  It’s already being posed that she’ll ask for a double battle, fighting two of the young Trainers herself, using two specially selected Pokémon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was more than a little floored at the speculations.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously … people are going crazy over the smallest things … wait, what was that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hummed thoughtfully through the display speakers.  “Do you think it could be a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Numel_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Numel</span>
  </a>
  <span>, Fire and Ground, with some prepped </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/TM">
    <span>TM Moves</span>
  </a>
  <span>?  No, I’m seeing someone say it has to be a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wooper_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Wooper</span>
  </a>
  <span> with maybe a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rotom_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Rotom</span>
  </a>
  <span>?  Lists are already flying in with projected team line-ups!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TMs … no, we can’t have any of that on the first Starter Battle; it’s against the rules.  Well … great, I’m going to make a ton of people lose their money, and I’ve only been seen for what … a minute or two?  Yup … people are gonna hate me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She made it halfway up the stairs to the center when the crowd went silent.  Turning around, Rhea watched an expensive-looking limo with pitch-black windows rolling through the street.  A large, elegant R was painted on the hood and doors, waving the Viridian City symbolic crest of a fierce </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidoking_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nidoking</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidoqueen_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nidoqueen</span>
  </a>
  <span> with the chocolate diamond-encrusted </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge#Earth_Badge">
    <span>Gym Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span> between them on the material’s dark green background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pulled to the front entrance for a large bodyguard, complete with the entire black suit and glasses getup, to get out and open the back door while saying something while pressing the device in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira exited the vehicle, looking somewhat annoyed while muttering a few things to someone inside before shutting the door a bit harder than was necessary.  Still, she kept a reasonably restrained demeanor as the guard moved to the back, opening the trunk to get a rather cute red and black tote backpack with pink trim, just as packed as Rhea’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Rhea, though, the Rocket girl was wearing a </span>
  <a href="https://www.axparisusa.com/product_images/v/424/Red-Crochet-Skater-Dress-1-850x1218__83375_zoom.jpg">
    <span>three-floor tiered rogue dress</span>
  </a>
  <span> that ended just above her knees, completing the outfit with short matching heels, a red heart crochet beaded bracelet, a velvet choker, and gold-framed </span>
  <a href="https://images.asos-media.com/products/south-beach-rose-gold-round-glasses-with-pink-tinted-lens/8368736-2?%24XXL%24&amp;wid=513&amp;fit=constrain">
    <span>rose-tinted teashades</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a lot prettier than what Rhea remembered.  Her thick crimson hair was silky and straight, pulled back into a feather braid with a waterfall twist to keep her hair out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira was slightly more curved than the images she’d seen of her mother and appeared to be taller, taking after her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_(game)">
    <span>father</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ariana">
    <span>grandmother’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> line, but still an inch shorter than Rhea.  From the few images of Amira online, she knew that it wasn’t her rose-tinted glasses that gave Amira her big red irises either, and the girl was definitely a bit more fit than Rhea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little taken aback by how quiet the throng had gotten, and Amira didn’t pay them the time of day, walking over to take her pack from the bodyguard before he could take it up himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Rhea and Amira’s attention moved back to the car as her door opened again, revealing her mother.  Former Champion </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lyra">
    <span>Lyra</span>
  </a>
  <span> was noticeably smaller than her daughter by at least three inches and had a much more casual outfit with a brown long sleeve shirt on with matching shorts as she rushed over to hug Amira, whispering something to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s features softened, hugging her mother back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to gawk, Rhea went inside the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She seems close to her mother … that’s nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra was well within her rights to claim the title of Active Champion, but like many of the Kanto past contenders, she wasn’t interested in the job’s duties and instead acted as a back-up.  Active Champion </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chase_(game)">
    <span>Chase</span>
  </a>
  <span> was the current chief of the Johto and Kanto Pokémon League.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was well-known that he was among the weakest of any regional Active Champion; however, the number of Kanto Legendary Champions lying in the shadows was more than intimidating by the normal regional standard.  Kanto was basically universally known to have the greatest military power out of the major regions because of the Legendary-tier figures it was home to, making it an excellent start to an International Tournament.  Rhea wasn’t personally that fond of all her region’s legends, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced around the front office area where dozens of scientists moved between floors, apparently far more interested in their research than the multi-regional collaboration happening around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rather famous individual instantly caught her attention as he spotted her; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Elm">
    <span>Professor Elm</span>
  </a>
  <span> hurriedly walked over to greet her.  “Ah, Rhea!”  He exclaimed, glancing down at a sheet of paper to tick her name off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me,” she greeted with a forced chuckle, rubbing her left ear as it itched, still feeling the stress from the noise outside; Elm had met her a few times.  “Umm … Professor Elm?  Isn’t your lab on the Johto side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, yes, but I make stops to see </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak">
    <span>Professor Oak</span>
  </a>
  <span> from time to time; there’s so much happening recently with new Pokémon breakthroughs coming through that it’s often hard to keep up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my Mom seems to think the same way, hehe.”  Rhea nervously rubbed the back of her neck.  “So, uh … where should I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, right!  You can follow me … wait, is there another arrival outside?”  He questioned, glancing at the expensive vehicle below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea followed his gaze, readjusting her backpack.  “Umm, yeah.  Amira Rocket just arrived; she’s just saying goodbye to her mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rocket, huh?  Well, I suppose we’ll wait for her, then!  Most of the other participants arrived quite early to skip the crowd, and several chose to sleep here to avoid the clamor entirely,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, eyeing the throng surrounding the building through the glass.  “... Probably something I should have thought of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed with interest.  “Yes, the mystery approach was taken by your brother two years back.  It’s more of a sure-fire way to get more attention on you than less, I’m afraid, but you do have a rather large number of well-known family members,” he noted with a strained chuckle.  “I suppose it might be seen as more fair to the others.  Oh, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Rhea’s focus shot back to him as he ruffled through a few papers in his big lab coat pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Where was it … ah, here it is!  I read your mother’s recent work on the fusion of evolutionary stones with Pokémon anatomy and was floored by the immaculate work!  Uh … let’s see … yes, the instability of temporary PokéEvolutionary synthesis in Mega, Syncro-Burst, and Z-Moves causes a junction between Trainer and Pokémon through a unification of genosyncrisis energies that creates a combustion of focused elements to break past the evolutionary wall for a limited time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By studying the elemental stones, there was evidence that a more stable means of similar delivery systems could be artificially created to replace the synchro-fusion devices Masters commonly use, integrating the energy found within into a Pokémon, and potentially, even the Trainer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her an expectant stare, but all she returned was vacant eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Uh, Professor … I don’t know what all of that means, but umm … wait, maybe I do, but … you’ll have to talk to her about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right, right, but for someone as renowned and brilliant as your mother … is she inferring human evolution here?  It’s just so wild of a theory, but she’s already found a means to accomplish the former process with what I heard from a few Silph colleges I know.  It’s just … it’s so exciting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”  Rhea chuckled.  “I’m sure it is, Professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grey irises shot to her crochet belt.  “... Ah, I saw that you weren’t going to be selecting one of the Pokémon each of the Professors gathered for the Award!  Did your mother breed them?  Oh, I’m sure there are so many other things she’s done,” he mumbled, sparkling eyes glowing as he ogled her pokéballs.  “Master Balls, too?!  Interesting … how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea did her best to not look uncomfortable; she’d often been told Professor Elm was kind of an eccentric guy, but she heard the same thing about every major regional professor, and to a degree, it was true with every one she’d met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Umm, a little sore, to be honest, but I’m told that’ll be normal for a bit,” Rhea mumbled, watching Amira climb the stairs with her mother’s teary-eyed wave in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?”  He whispered.  “You know, considering your pedigree … I mean, most of the other selected Trainers for the Award shouldn’t feel a thing from even the specially bred Pokémon.  It makes me really wonder what your mother did to your Pokemon that caused such a strain on you … considering they’re Master Balls, though.  Hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned to welcome Amira as she entered the building; she adjusted her backpack, placid expression settling on them before folding her rose-tinted glasses, securing them on the front of her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Amira asked, “... So … is there a place I’m supposed to be?”  Her voice was pretty, and Rhea could see her being a good singer just by her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elm jumped.  “Ah, yes, yes, follow me!”  He motioned, leading them toward the left-branching hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea did her best not to stare at Amira, but the girl didn’t seem to have the same reservation, eyeing her with an appraising expression, which wasn’t that unnatural; they might be spending several months with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You’re Rhea, right; the girl that didn’t reveal her parents?”  Amira asked, heels tapping lightly against the tile floor; it was a bit distracting to Rhea, making her mind wander.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are you going to go hiking in the forest with those?  Did she even bring hiking shoes or sandals … her bag seems about as full as mine…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … yeah, that’s me … the girl that no one knows…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced, glancing up to see Ariel, Amy, and Olivia waving at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... The girl no one knows?”  Amira mumbled with a lifted red eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great timing, guys…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariel had the same orange hair and slim build as her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardenia">
    <span>mother</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but unlike her, she refrained from using her trademark headband, instead crafting her long locks into a flower bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy didn’t resemble her aunt at all, towering over the other women at 6’1 with a very fit physique that showed her daily martial arts training with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Maylene">
    <span>Maylene</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Her shoulder-length white hair and striking pink eyes were filled with glee upon seeing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia, on the other hand, took after her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Candice">
    <span>mother</span>
  </a>
  <span> in many ways, including her curves and bubbly attitude.  However, unlike her mother, Olivia was very much a dress-girl and hated the way she looked with Candice’s style of braids from a young age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea did her best not to glare at the girls as they ran over to greet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariel was in the lead.  “I haven’t seen you for like two years, girl; you’re so cute with that skirt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  Olivia winked, eyeing her legs.  “I thought you’d be too embarrassed to show that much skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s cheeks burned as Elm stepped to the side with Amira, giving them space to chat.  “I have yoga shorts underneath!”  She huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do,” Olivia snickered.  “Booty shorts, hmm?  Oh, what do you think about my new blue dress?  Like the pink ribbon?  A boy back home gave it to me as a parting gift,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy gave her friend a testing grin.  “Yeah, she won’t shut up about it.  It’s like a boy’s never given her a thing in her life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”  Olivia growled, giving Amy a scowl.  “I’ve gotten plenty of gifts from…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point!”  Ariel giggled.  “Oh, so, Rhea, your aunt said you already got your Pokémon!  Can we see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s eyes fell to her belt, lips pressing to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, purple pokéballs … with pink dots?”  Olivia squealed.  “You always get the nice stuff; wait … I swear I’ve seen some of those before!  Huh … I want to be fashionable, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Elm cleared his throat, drawing their attention.  “I’m afraid we’re running out of time, girls,” he said with an apologetic smile.  “It’s almost time for Professor Oak to give his opening speech before handing out each of your Pokémon that you selected through the email link, and then there’s the ceremonial battles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay, okay,” Ariel replied, giving Rhea a grin.  “I’m gonna win, Rhea, so make sure to get on my team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s random,” Amy mumbled while rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy,” Olivia sighed, “it’s an expression!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggled, following after the three as they entered the hall.  Sure enough, almost every seat was filled, all watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several boys and girls called their names with a friendly wave, and Olivia leaned in with an amused grin.  “Smile and wave, girls.  Smile and wave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Rhea saw the Johto and Unova group on the same row, Casey, Lori, and Len together, while Barry, Angel, and Mark took the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey was wearing a sports bra and tight-fitting blue jeans that showed off her body far more than Rhea was comfortable with.  Lori wore black tights, gloves, and a purple dress that was similar to the one she’d seen her sister wear once, and figured it was probably a gift; the theme matched her purple irises and long silky hair that fell to her lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel was very noticeable with his fair, feminine features, slim build, and thick, long blue hair tied back into a ponytail.  He wore a few accessories that highlighted his feminine appeal even more, but they were probably gifts from his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hoenn gang knew of her because of her grandparents, but she’d personally only met their relatives while she had almost no information on the Alola gang, but their colorful attire and darker skin attracted her attention; it was rare to see that kind of tan in the far south of the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Orange_Archipelago">
    <span>Orange Archipelago</span>
  </a>
  <span> or </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sevii_Islands">
    <span>Sevii Islands</span>
  </a>
  <span>, much less Kanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea frowned, realizing the Kalos boys and Jason were the only people missing.  The Galar girls’ strange accent stole her focus as they spoke to the boy with them, and strangely, he didn’t seem to have the same odd words or phrases they used, but she had to remind herself that the accent changed from north to south Galar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey leaned forward to whisper, “Hey, girl!  How’s it been in nowhere land?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a seat with the Sinnoh girls beside her, catching Amira sitting in the furthest chair back upon glancing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Rhea forced a chuckle while setting her bag in front of her with the others.  “That party seemed pretty crazy a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait ‘till ya see what I have planned next!”  She snickered while adjusting her bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Len leaned forward with a wry smile.  “Cass hasn’t even told us what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expected her to spill this soon?”  Lori smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Viridian, it’s the place!”  Casey whispered.  “I’ll send y’all the info when we all get there; it’s gonna set the News on fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Rhea could say she was trying to avoid that kind of attention, everyone went silent as Professor Oak walked through a side door, taking the small platform that had been set up in the room, and just as her phone buzzed at her side, indicating the time had arrived, three boys entered the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak smiled as everyone’s focus moved to the group.  “Ah, the Kalos group, punctual to the minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor,” the three handsome and well-dressed boys responded, moving to sit together in the middle row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey glanced back at the boys with a snicker.  “Think the self-image posse are really wild under those suits?”  She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Len followed her gaze with an appraising smile.  “I dunno; that Lucian guy seems as tight-laced as it gets, ya know?  Think they’ve even had a girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori’s smirk was still in place.  “If they pulled in a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jynx_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Jinx</span>
  </a>
  <span>, I’d be impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariel, Amy, and Olivia winced at her comment, and not a few seconds later, Jason came jogging through the door with heavy breaths, completing the twenty-four attendees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... S-Sorry, Professor, umm … I got, got held up at the strip.”  Rhea guessed his mother had been on a picture frenzy to the very minute he had to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak chuckled.  “I’m sure you did, Jason.  Please, take a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professor took a deep breath, staring around at the seventeen-year-old boys and girls, showing a proud smile.  “Each of your region’s professors will be in shortly, but I just wanted to say, it’s such a treat seeing so many Trainers from various regions coming together for a friendly competition.  Your journey marks a new beginning for your country’s relations, but don’t let that get in the way of having the time of your lives.  You’ll never get these years back; make the most of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s smile fell a little as Casey leaned to her right to whisper to Lori and Len.  “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!  Let’s get this party goin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professor eyed the pair, making them give a small chuckle before falling silent.  “There will be plenty of time for fun, and I know you’re all antsy to receive your first Pokémon, bond with them, and feel the thrill of battling, but first, there are a few things that must be addressed…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. B1 — 7. The First Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV: Rhea Everhart (our 17-year-old protagonist about to start her Bronze-tier journey)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  We discovered the current status of real animes in the Pokemon world and how bad it is for them.  Nature has a way of killing off the weak, I suppose, and humans adapted with Pokemon ... or were they Pokemon ... time will tell.</p><p>We got a list of the 24 Award winners, and now we get to see who is selected to be our MC's teammates!  Who will be paired with who, I wonder?</p><p>Rhea knows most of the line-up by at least reputation.  Things could get spicy, though!  We've already met quite a few characters in the running to be Rhea's two companions.  Now, let's continue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhea glanced to her left as Jason hurried to sit down in the empty seat beside her; the Sinnoh girls on her right.  He gave her a forced smile while taming his hair, windswept after his mad dash for the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other regions’ professors filled in at the back, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Rowan">
    <span>Rowan</span>
  </a>
  <span> wheeling a cart with Ultra-type pokéballs, and a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magnemite_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Magnemite</span>
  </a>
  <span> held a camera, floating along the cleared aisle between the chairs to record the professor once the broadcast started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone listened as Oak spoke, glancing between them with a serious expression.  “The live broadcast to start the International Bronze League will begin shortly, so now would be a good chance to make sure you’re presentable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea wasn’t the only one to smooth out her skirt and adjust her position, and even the professors were taking a moment to straighten their jackets.  However, one particular pretty </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sonia">
    <span>peach-haired woman</span>
  </a>
  <span> caught Rhea’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was aware of all the other significant professors since most of them had worked with her mother on more than one major project over the years, but this woman was new.  She recognized </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Birch">
    <span>Birch</span>
  </a>
  <span> from Hoenn, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Elm">
    <span>Elm</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Of course, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Rowan">
    <span>Rowan</span>
  </a>
  <span> was a regular mention of her mother and aunt since he was close to the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s pearly blue irises settled on the handsome, shirtless figure of Professor </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Kukui">
    <span>Kukui</span>
  </a>
  <span> of Alola, and despite knowing he was married, her cheeks darkened.  Here vision swiftly moved to the next person, which happened to be the lovely Professor </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Juniper">
    <span>Aurea Juniper</span>
  </a>
  <span>, leaving Professor </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Sycamore">
    <span>Augustine Sycamore</span>
  </a>
  <span> from Kalos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only left two major academics missing from Rhea’s knowledge, Professor </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Magnolia">
    <span>Magnolia</span>
  </a>
  <span> of Galar, which likely meant this very young aqua-eyed woman, not even wearing a lab coat, was taking her place, and Professor </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Ivy">
    <span>Philena Ivy</span>
  </a>
  <span> from the Orange Archipelago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Ivy's absence was expected since the Orange Archipelago’s Champion hadn’t signed off on everything needed within the United Indigo Summit like many other regions; it was expected that they’d participate in the International League initiative if this was a success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Rhea’s brain tried to find a place for the new professor, Oak just powered through his speech.  “With the aid of each of my esteemed colleagues,” he gestured at the small group in the back, “we pooled our resources and breeding contacts to give each of you the best Starter available, providing the most extensive list of options any singular region could offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You each selected one of the many </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Starter_Pok%C3%A9mon">
    <span>Starters</span>
  </a>
  <span> that were listed upon the linked email, which was quite the sight,” he chuckled.  “Within the first fifteen minutes, almost all of you had already claimed one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea managed to get </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Eevee</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but her mother said she’d already taken care of any issues, and sure enough, she had Nova; so, she assumed the Starter Eevee had opened up for someone else to snatch.  It didn’t show who claimed what, only what was available, so she couldn’t be sure who had what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be many trials during this League, and some shocking additions,” he mumbled with a strained smile.  “Some I don’t agree with, but it is outside my control,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In any case, your Professor has spent what time was available with your selected Pokémon to give it a basic degree of training that is normally acceptable for Starters, which will give you an advantageous edge to try and combat some of the new functions of this League.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s stomach swamed with butterflies at the news; she heard there was going to be changes to the format, it was to be expected with an entirely new International League, but the way Oak framed it made her feel like this Award was more of a detriment than a benefit.  She didn’t seem to be the only one that noticed the Professor’s tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aunt was a part of the United Indigo Summit, which meant she had a hand in everything related to this League, but she would be a troll, and not tell her.  Rhea glanced back at Lucian; his mother was directly involved, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This League will be more challenging than any past Bronze Division you’ve seen.  Now … the Professors will each hand you your Pokémon.  They’ve already been prepared for the Trading Process, which means the next person to touch them will be bonded.  Once everyone has bonded, please return the protective casing to the cart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of the professors moved between the isles, handing each person a square metallic box, likely constructed out of an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Everstone">
    <span>Everstone</span>
  </a>
  <span> alloy to shield any energy from transferring, and every eye sparkled with excitement as they received their Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smiled as Nova somehow seemed to snuggle closer to her while sleeping inside her pokéball.  Mya was in an almost trance-like state; the Mawile appeared to be doing some kind of mental training within her sphere that baffled her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom said Mya would be hyper-aggressive, and yeah, I felt some hot emotions from her at first, but ever since she learned there’d be a coming fight, she’s been like this.  I mean, I guess both Nova and her are at a disadvantage since the other Starters have received basic training, but … all we can do is try.  Mya certainly gives me a confident vibe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason accepted his Pokémon with excitement, and every teen stiffened, vision turning vacant as the bonding took place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it?”  Rhea teased, nudging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariel was the one to respond, though, “... Wow, Rhea … it’s like he’s right next to my heart.  How is … you know, having two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s it like?”  Olivia pressed, leaning forward to give her a conflicted smile.  “For me, he’s … it’s like I have a piece of the ocean with me!”  She squealed with joy.  “Aww, he’s so cute…”  She whispered, glancing down at the pokéball in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Water-type, then?”  Mallory asked with a quiet snicker.  “Shh, don’t wanna be giving away too much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia’s lips snapped shut, cheeks darkening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”  Casey scooted forward, pulling a few silvery-blue locks behind her left ear.  “Are you a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Totodile_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Totodile</span>
  </a>
  <span>-girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No … maybe,” Olivia stammered, trying to constrain her blush while looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey and Mallory giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, c’mon, girl,” Casey whispered.  “Why don’t we make a little packet?  We’ll challenge one of the boy groups!  How’s that?  We’ll make it girls vs. boys!  The media will love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do that?”  Amy returned with a thoughtful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory shrugged, eyeing Angel and Barry suspiciously as they whispered to one another.  “I don’t see why not; I mean, aren’t the challenges made by the group?  Psst, Barry, what are you two talkin’ about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys’ lips sealed, giving her blank looks that only made Lori’s vision narrow with curiosity.  “C’mon!  Spill it out, Barry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was cut off as Oak cleared his throat, saving the pair from Mallory’s hounding purple irises.  “Ahem … we’ll now move to the selection process, and once the teams are selected, the professors will leave to discuss how to proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to make sure everyone feels comfortable with their group; if you have any questions, then please follow us to discuss it in private.  Afterward, we will set the results and reveal them through the broadcast with my opening speech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone held their breath as Oak stood in front of them, eyeing each boy and girl with a soft smile.  “Gah, I hate being so serious, but … this is no ordinary journey.  Each of you comes from regions with historical conflicts, some regional grudges spanning only a few generations, and this is the first attempt at trying to unify those that were willing to enter the United Indigo Summit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I urge each of you to please treat one another as humans, bonding with their Pokémon; the same as you, scared about traveling with girls and boys they’ve never likely ever met.  You may not understand each other’s cultures, and there may be an adjustment period.  Please … I just ask that you be patient with one another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump dropped down Rhea’s throat, but she didn’t dare glance around to see how everyone else was taking Oak’s pleas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay.”  Oak walked to the wall behind him; it turned into a visual display before their eyes, somehow creating a screensaver that mirrored the material around it perfectly.  Even Rhea was a bit impressed by the camouflaged tech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The algorithm has been weighted to pair you with different regions, but it’s still possible to be banded with … oh, let’s just see what happens,” he chuckled sheepishly, pressing an app that appeared to be pre-programmed with their information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s tight fists pressed against her skirt as she debated if she should close her eyes or not, wondering what the others around her might think if they saw her like that.  It happened before she could decide, and the world seemed to vanish as she found her name, body going numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really … really, those are the teams … that’s my team?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Female Team 1:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>(Kanto) Rhea (Relations Not Listed)</span></li>
<li>
<span>(Kanto) Amira Rocket (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni"><span>Grandmaster Giovanni’s</span></a><span> granddaughter; Former </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lyra_(game)"><span>Champion Lyra</span></a><span> and </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_(game)"><span>High Master Silver’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Unova) Mallory Medina (Active E4 Rank-4, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shauntal"><span>Grandmaster Shauntal’s</span></a><span> sister)</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Female Team 2:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Galar) Catherine O'Keenan (Former Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Melony"><span>High Master Melony’s</span></a><span> granddaughter; Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gordie"><span>High Master Gordie’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Sinnoh) Ariel Hoffman (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardenia"><span>High Master Gardenia’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Hoenn) Iva Deutschmann (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wattson"><span>High Master Watson’s</span></a><span> granddaughter)</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Female Team 3:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Sinnoh) Amy Wright (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Maylene"><span>High Master Maylene’s</span></a><span> niece)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Sinnoh) Olivia Palmer (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Candice"><span>High Master Candice’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Hoenn) Isabella Abernathy (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flannery"><span>High Master Flannery’s</span></a><span> younger sister)</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Female Team 4:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Galar) Ellie O'Finnegan (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kabu"><span>High Master Kabu’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Alola) Inoa Kaiuwaihui (Active E4 Rank-3, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Olivia"><span>Grandmaster Olivia’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Johto) Casey Brooks (Active E4 Rank-1, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Karen"><span>Grandmaster Karen’s</span></a><span> daughter, and Active E4 Rank-2, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grimsley"><span>Grandmaster Grimsley’s</span></a><span> daughter)</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Male Team 1:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Unova) Len Hart (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elesa"><span>High Master Elesa’s</span></a><span> son)</span>
</li>
<li><span>(Kanto) Jason (Relations Not Listed)</span></li>
<li>
<span>(Kalos) Lucian Allard (Grand Duchess of Kalos, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diantha"><span>Active Champion Diantha</span></a><span>, and Duke of Kalos, Active E4 Rank-3, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Siebold"><span>Grandmaster Siebold’s</span></a><span> son)</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Male Team 2:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Alola) Hi'ilei Malina (Former Ranked IPO, Active Alola PO, and Island Kahuna, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nanu"><span>Grandmaster Nanu’s</span></a><span> nephew)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Unova) Barry Ford (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clay"><span>High Master Clay’s</span></a><span> grandson)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Kalos) Jean Trouvé (Marchioness of Kalos, Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Korrina"><span>High Master Korrina’s</span></a><span> nephew)</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Male Team 3:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Johto) Angel Villarreal (Former </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lance"><span>Champion Lance’s</span></a><span> nephew; Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clair"><span>High Master Clair’s</span></a><span> son)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Galar) Victor Hughes (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Milo"><span>High Master Milo’s</span></a><span> younger brother)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Hoenn) Allen Henriques (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Brawly"><span>High Master Brawly’s</span></a><span> younger brother)</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Male Team 4:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span>(Johto) Mark Krahl (Gym Leader, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Morty"><span>High Master Morty’s</span></a><span> son)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Kalos) Ludovic Malet (Duke of Kalos, Active E4 Rank-3, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Siebold"><span>Grandmaster Siebold’s</span></a><span> nephew)</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>(Alola) Kale Ano (Active E4 Rank-4, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Molayne"><span>Grandmaster Molayne’s</span></a><span> cousin; Active Trial Captain, </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sophocles"><span>High Master Sophocles’</span></a><span> younger brother)</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lori leaned forward with a light snicker.  “Aye, look at that, you and me with the Rocket chick?  This’ll be fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…”  Len hissed, glancing back at Lucian.  “Yo, thanks for jinxing me, Casey, Muk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey chuckled softly, waving over at the Alolan and Galaran girls she was paired with.  “Hey, I was just sayin’ your chances suck, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, maybe he won’t be so bad?”  Jason whispered with a forced laugh, trying not to look too unhappy as he watched Diantha’s son glare at the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah, we’ll see,” Len replied, attempting to smile.  “Yo, at least we get to catch-up, huh?  How long has it been, two years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Jason replied, giving him a fist bump.  “I heard some of those beats you made; fire, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I still have a long way to go,” Len replied, brushing back his black, white-highlighted hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy and Olivia nudged one another with big grins.  “Yes!  On the same team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Oak cleared his throat again.  “We will be moving to a room across the hall to discuss the groups.  If anyone wishes to speak to your regional professor in private, then please, don’t hesitate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professors waved at each of them before retreating across the hall.  Rhea was slightly surprised no one rose to complain, but every regional group leaned in to whisper to each other while throwing their eyes around, and the noise picked up once the professors left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariel had taken a quick look at the Galar and Hoenn girls she’d been paired with but soon turned her focus to Amira in the back, following Mallory and Rhea’s gaze.  “Are you gonna ask to be put in another team, Rhea, Lori?”  She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori yawned with a light shrug.  “I mean, she can’t be that bad; look what the News says about Cass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?”  Casey huffed, tossing back her hair with an indignant huff.  “Aye, Lori, you think that Alolan girl knows how to cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Eh, ya better hope,” Mallory giggled.  “‘Cause you suck at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Sis, chill; I know my way around some Mac and Cheese…”  Casey glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s not from a box, then I ain’t eatin’ your cooking,” Lori doubled down with a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised to see Casey fuming at her step-sister’s response.  “Man, you’re always so mean when it comes to my cooking, Lori!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, you asked, girl!  I’m just sayin’, and you know Alolan girls are supposed to be good at makin’ food with their </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Island_challenge">
    <span>trail stuff</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey just glared in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that is kind of a weird system they got over there,” Jason commented, probably trying to pull the discussion away from the Kalos boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was only partially paying attention to the conversation; Amira was now looking at them with a deep frown.  She guessed the Rocket girl was thinking the same thing she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are the chances?  Amy and Olivia got on the same team, but … in a weighted randomizer, two pairs get people from the same region.  I mean, Mallory isn’t a bad choice, but…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She peeked over at the snickering purple-haired girl as she teased Casey.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mallory may not be as wild as Casey, but I feel like she hides her emotions and is pretty sneaky … just like Grimsley.  Then, there’s Amira … no, the media’s going to harp on our team so hard, well … at least it’s not as bad as Jason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason and Len were both wearing frowns, staring at Lucian, and as far as Rhea was aware, the Kalos star had only given them a single glance, but it hadn’t been to examine his teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psst, yo, Rhea,” Ariel whispered, drawing the other girls’ attention.  “Hey, that Lucian guy’s been eyeing you and Amira when you’re not looking.  Does he know who you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips pulled in, releasing a low moan while fiddling with the tail end of her braid.  “... Probably … our parents aren’t on the best terms right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Casey leaned back to glare at the Kalos boys, each talking lowly to one another while staring at the board.  “You think he’s checkin’ ya out?  I mean, it’s a fact; we’re all pretty hot,” she said with a wink at the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were obviously keeping tabs on them out of the corners of their eyes since Jean blushed, trying not to look their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Mallory mused, continuing to study the three as they mumbled between each other.  Jean didn’t seem too fond of what they were talking about, shaking his head and trying to say something to Lucian, but the Active Champion’s son wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey plucked the hem of Mallory’s high-thigh purple dress, drawing the girls’ attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wassup?”  Lori asked with a slight glare at her step-sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party girl was returning the glare.  “What’s up with that hum?  You don’t think some of us are hot, or are you scheming something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No, no, of course, we’re hot,” Lori rolled her eyes.  “No, I think they’re the ones scheming something.”  She explained with a smile returning to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like?”  Len asked.  “I mean, Jason and I are teamed with the guy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not gonna get reassigned?”  Casey asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naa, that makes me look weak to everyone,” he shrugged.  “I can deal with guys like him; besides, I can’t leave Jason to fend for himself!”  He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, thanks, bro!”  Jason laughed.  “Na, but once we get to know him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went quiet as Lucian rose to his feet, focus moving to Rhea.  “Why did you hide your name from the public … it was calculated, wasn’t it?  I heard your brother did the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason winced.  “... Maybe I’m wrong, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s it matter to you?”  Casey asked with a dry tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori shifted her chair back to straddle it, giving Lucian a testing smirk.  “Simple, Cass, he’s mad he can’t use Rhea’s family reputation to boost his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”  Rhea sighed, scratching her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, that’s the reason he’s a bit pissed; he wanted to challenge me to get his parents’ attention?  I mean, he still can, but it won’t draw the public eye as much as it might; no Diantha’s son vs. Cynthia’s niece headline.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lame,” Casey said while arching her back to stretch, her sizable chest pressing against her sports bra.  “If you wanna battle, then just challenge me?”  She grinned.  “I’m up for a team match.  What do you say, girls?”  She asked, glancing at her two teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa looked a bit hesitant, but Ellie grinned, tossing her pokéball in the air before catching it.  “Always up for a scrapper!”  She replied in her Southern Galaran accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian gave Casey a dirty look.  “And boost your ratings?  No, thanks.  I try not to mingle with club trash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what … club trash?”  Casey asked, vision narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s positive tone was falling by the sentence.  “Yeah … definitely could be wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya think?”  Len mumbled with a deep frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian ignored the frowns and glares, all but forgetting Casey was there.  “No, if Rhea is going to play it this way … this is perfect.  I just need to beat the ugly red-head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each girls’ eyebrows shot up with shock, sparking several scowling comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you callin’ an ugly red-head?”  Kale asked, ruffling his orange hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that to my face!”  Isabella growled, rising to her feet with the other Hoenn posse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s sharp eyebrows were drawn, darting between the Hoenn and Kalos group.  “Aye, Lucian.  Don’t be steppin’ on toes, man, and if you’re talkin’ about me, my hair’s clearly peach, ya color blind pikey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, what I’m sayin’,” Catherine growled.  “The tosser be settin’ ablaze with them words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s focus moved to Amira as she released a loud sighed, fiddling with the end of her glasses between her breasts.  “You’re talking about me.  Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat in everyone’s eyes seemed to disperse as Amira smirked.  “I was told Kalos boys were supposed to be smooth with their words; consider me disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lucian, you shouldn’t have called her ugly when she’s clearly not,” Jean mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian’s crystal blue irises moved to Jean with a disenchanted expression.  “How else should I describe a low-tier mob boss’s brat?  Her mother is the only semi-worthy thing about her, yet she failed to get a single feature; that must reflect with her abilities, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Livin’ up to the stereotype; go you!”  Mallory giggled, moving around a fuming Casey to stand a few feet away from Lucian.  “Basically, since Amira is essentially trash in your eyes, and she’s the only one even worth challenging … what you’re really saying is that everyone here, and their Pokémon, are garbage, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dagger-like glares directed at Lucian was palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludovic tried to laugh off the tension.  “Only about half; not everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori slowly clapped her hands.  “Wow … Kalos’ finest, everyone.  I’m up for the challenge; what do you say about a double, Amira?  The rabble versus the nobles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason and Len hissed a low groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pull me into this, Lori!”  Len growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira giggled, pulling out her glasses to put them on before rising to her feet.  “Thanks for the support, but I’m more of a loner.  If you want a battle, then I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Amira?”  Rhea asked, her heart burning with Mya and Nova’s flaring emotions at Mallory’s breakdown of Lucian’s declaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired girl didn’t look away from Lucian as the others mumbled to one another.  “No offense, Rhea, Mallory, but I can fight my own battles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori eyed her for a moment with a calculating smile before shrugging.  “Okay!  So, you gonna back out, noble boy; scared of lil’ miss Rocket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s hilarious,” Lucian smirked.  “No, why don’t we bet half our starting funds on the victor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m game,” Amira replied while stretching out a little, causing her tiered dress to flutter.  “And if I win, you have to apologize for making fun of my family; in front of the entire world.  Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  Mallory’s grin widened.  “Now it’s getting interesting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey popped her tongue.  “Still wanna deck the guy; that’d be my condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw,” Catherine spat, “punt em in da goolies fer ‘ol measure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucian…”  Jean groaned.  “Quit messing it up for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humph,” Lucian walked out, keeping his focus on Amira’s mocking grin.  “Fine, and if I win, you must tell the world you’re thug trash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s brow furrowed, her smile falling.  “... Let’s just make this official.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea bit her lower lip while following everyone to the room across the hall.  The professors frowned upon seeing all twenty-four participants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is … something the matter?”  The peach-haired Professor asked, glancing between them; her southern Galaran accent told Rhea where she was from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine spoke up from the back.  “Aye, Professor </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sonia">
    <span>Sonia</span>
  </a>
  <span>, dis pikey’s got a mouth on em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Sycamore ran his hand down his face.  “What’s going on, Lucian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian didn’t bat an eyelash.  “Amira Rocket and I have agreed to a battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak glanced between the scowling teens with a soft sigh.  “... I haven’t even given my opening speech.  Please return to your seats.  Once I finish, then we can begin the challenges, starting with the two of you … does that mean both teams have accepted the respective challenge and placement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea caught both Jason and Len eyeing each other with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I guess someone has to be teamed with him,” Jason reasoned with a forced chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But does there really?”  Len mumbled.  “I mean, really?  I bet he’d say he’s fine soldiering it alone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I would,” Lucian stated without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…”  Professor Sycamore ushered him to the side.  “Lucian, come with me for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian followed him out of the room and into the hall without a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sonia">
    <span>Sonia</span>
  </a>
  <span> gave the group a strained smile.  “Is there anyone that’s having second thoughts about their group?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea saw Barry, Mark, Kale, and Hi'ilei raise their hands.  Ludovic seemed somewhat baffled, but Jean sighed with a low moan, clearing his throat.  “Umm, Barry, Hi'ilei, could I have a word, guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry grunted.  “Ya better got somethin’ all git-out good ta say.  I ain’t dealin’ with the hissy fits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi'ilei looked at the other two Alolan Trainers before giving them a quick shrug, following Barry and Jean back into the other room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Elm left with Mark while Professor Kukui took Kale to talk about their concerns with Ludovic, leaving the boy staring after them in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak motioned for the teens that remained.  “If you could each return to your seats, but … Rhea, Amira, Mallory, could you stay, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd left, each in their own little groups.  The Hoenn and Sinnoh girls gave them thoughtful looks while following the instruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey lingered back to whisper, “Aye, beat the Muk out of ‘em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira smirked.  “I plan to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little confused why Amira put on her glasses and still wore them in-doors, but it was only a passing thought as the remaining Professors studied them.  Both her Pokémon were still fuming, which pulled at her focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Oak sighed, scratching his shoulder, “Lucian said something that made everyone angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shrugged.  “It doesn’t matter; I expected something like this to happen.  It’s nothing I haven’t handled before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough, girl,” Lori hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea rubbed her chest a little, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Nova and Mya’s indignation.  When they heard that Lucian was calling all the other Pokémon and Trainers trash, including them, they were biting at the bit to prove him wrong.  Mya was a flowing brook before, but now she was a barely contained volcano, ready to smash his face into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Is something wrong, Rhea?”  Professor Rowan asked, studying her fidgeting movements before his focus darted to her pokéballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira and Lori gave her a questioning look; most of the professors seemed troubled after Rowan’s concerned comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea tried to laugh it off, holding up her hands.  “No, no … umm, my Pokémon are just really … they want to show Lucian how powerful they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira folded her arms, head cocking a little to the right.  “Sure … but I’ve got first dibs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak’s crossed arms tightened a bit, nibbling on the inside of his cheek while listening.  “... A little competition is good, girls, but … just make sure it’s all in good fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Amira and Lori replied with the same innocent tone that told Rhea they had no intentions of following the advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Thanks,” Rhea replied, doing her best to calm her Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, Nova, Mya.  We’ll get our chance; just wait.  I know he was really rude, but we’ll probably meet a lot of people like him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova restrained herself much quicker than Mya; the Steel and Fairy-type Pokémon had just compressed it into a tight molten ball of emotion to release later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” Oak glanced between them.  “Does this mean you three are fine with being travel companions for the League?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory nodded with a bright smile.  “Yup!  I like Amira more and more by the minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Thanks,” Amira mumbled in a slightly awkward manner.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to stare at her, making the hair stand up on the back of Rhea’s neck.  “Umm … yeah, I mean, I’m cool with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira smiled.  “Great.  Okay, Professors, could we get this opening ceremony done so we can get to the fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Rocket girl calling it a fight instead of a match told Rhea how she really felt, and the professors could clearly tell that things weren’t going the way they’d hoped but knew there wasn’t much else they could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori and Amira placed their trading cases on the cart where the others had dropped them off, and everyone returned after a few minutes, Lucian being the last to take his seat with a sad-looking Professor Sycamore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most tempers had settled, but the girls gave Lucian a dirty glare before Oak began his speech, and Rhea joined the searing eyes.  He’d called a girl ugly for no reason and told everyone he was better than them, which probably spiked the emotions of their newly bonded Pokemon, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, cameras will be rolling in three, two, one…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I am Professor Oak, and with my associate Professors, we have developed a new Starter Award for this League.  The teams have been solidified after some discussion.  The list should be showing on the screen, now, and will be distributed to each region’s major News networks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, allow me to welcome all the excellent future star Trainers of our world to the Kanto region!  We are so thankful and humbled by the efforts made by each of your region’s representatives to make this amazing event possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being said, there will be some drastic changes made to the format of the Bronze League that you are accustomed to in your individual regions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each team is given a combined record, identifying their total losses, refused challenges, wins, and many other statistics within Triple Battles, but you may only challenge Trainers within the same bracket as yourself.  Teams will not be able to advance until all respective Trainers have achieved the same badge or dropped out, the incomplete members finding a suitable replacement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have a single </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge">
    <span>Gym Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span>, then you will not be able to be challenged by someone with a greater number of badges; however, a person with a single badge may issue a match with a Trainer that has more, and this will all be made available through your route challenge function on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kanto </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Johto Battle App</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is downloadable from the official League website.  It is no different than your own regional versions and is secured by active network administrators.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, the biggest change … at the United Indigo Summit, it was proposed and accepted by every associating region to add … a bounty system to each League.  Trainers and civilians can place a credit bounty on any participating members.  It isn’t as if you can be tracked by this system, but it will add more stakes for Trainers to issue challenges if you are nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beginning of his speech had started out just as Rhea expected, but this news turned her blood cold; the Award winners received a lot of press focus as individuals recommended by Masters and would undoubtedly top the bounty list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will provide incentives for other Trainers to challenge themselves by going after those that have a positive win record.  There are limitations on how much can be placed on an individual based on their bracket and their win to loss ratio, but the added credits will also push those at the top to stay on-guard and to manage their resources wisely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s legs tightened, fists pressed into her thighs while listening; she had no doubt he was saying this to them specifically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The International Bronze League will be the most challenging League that’s been attempted.  Only a certain number of challenges can be issued to an individual Trainer per day, and your relative location if further than a set distance is masked unless both parties accept; the standard rules apply in this regard, a refusal is calculated against your win to loss ratio, but the two metrics will be counted separately for Trainer data clarification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With that said, we will christen the first International Bronze League by demonstrating the capabilities of each region’s rising stars, selected by the Masters in each of your motherlands.  We already have our first match scheduled; Lucian Allard has challenged Amira Rocket, and she has accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will now move to the Pallet Main Stadium, generously developed and donated by Amira’s grandfather, Grandmaster </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni">
    <span>Giovanni Rocket</span>
  </a>
  <span>, with the latest in audience protective technologies.  The seventh-generation Battlefield is equipped with force dampeners that are rated up to Master-tier matches, marking it as one of the best in Kanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will see you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak released a long sigh as the camera’s red light cut; the last bit was definitely an Ad for Rocket, and the Magnamite left to return to his Trainer with his job finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was still stunned by the bounty reveal, and even Lucian seemed speechless.  She jumped as her phone vibrated; taking it out of the holster, she saw the notification that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Battle Trainer</span>
  </em>
  <span> app had been activated.  She was now an official Bronze-tier Grade 1 Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping on the battle app, her eyes widened, watching the numbers rise.  There was more to the system than Oak had explained; their team was also given a bounty that would be distributed if a Trainer or team managed to beat all three of them in a Triple Battle.  That reward had already spiked to 7,340 credits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira and Mallory were listed inside her party, and each of their public bounties was rising rapidly; in just the first few seconds of studying the interface, Amira’s was capped at 5,000 credits, plus the 500 for being a part of the Starter Award.  Mallory’s was rising, but very slowly at a current public bounty of 1,745 credits with the 500 Starter Award.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own bounty hadn’t even broken 10 credits, excluding the award, but if someone wanted to get the recently maxed 10,000 Credit reward for the triple victory against each of them, then she was a target.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, let me get this straight … people can put out targeted hits on us, which increases a ton after we get our first badge.  Then, they can also bet on our victories or losses, keeping track of our daily win to loss since it’s broadcast live 24/7, and we can bet on matches ourselves … well, it’s illegal to vote for your own loss or throw a challenge, but that’s to be expected.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow … the money flowing through Kanto will be … is that the point?  I just can’t imagine … no, yeah, I could see auntie loving an idea like this.  She’d love more people driving themselves to battle her; a system like this will push more people to reach higher.  And … it kind of makes us work more as a team, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea gave a start when Jason nudged her.  “Hey, you ready to go see the match?  Amira and Lucian left the moment it was over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  Rhea glanced back.  Sure enough, Amira was gone, and Mallory was already at the door, waving for her to hurry up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... C’mon, quit staring at your fancy phone, Rhea!”  Mallory laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey snickered as they ran to catch up, leaving their bags behind.  “How’re the bounties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazy!”  Rhea moaned, falling in-line with them to take the underground access point to the stadium from the lab.  “Amira’s already got the max, and so is our team bounty … probably because of Amira, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot,” Casey mumbled, glaring at her own phone.  “I’m only 3,469 Credits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori smiled, pointing at the number above it.  “Including the Starter Award, so you’re only 2, 969.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Higher than yours,” Casey mumbled with a grunt.  “Whatever, umm, I’ma go chill with my new gang.  Later, Lori!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch’ya at Viridian, Cass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya,” Rhea waved as she ran ahead to join Inoa and Ellie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Len seemed to be in a bit of a foul mood, trailing behind with Jason by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory caught her gaze, leaned in to whisper, “Ah, he’s just pouting,” she winked.  “Len really didn’t want to be paired with the Kalos posse; he paid for a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Whitney%27s_grandmother">
    <span>psychic reading</span>
  </a>
  <span> in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Goldenrod_City">
    <span>Goldenrod</span>
  </a>
  <span> when we passed by on the way to Kanto that said he wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Rhea winced.  “How much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Don’t ask,” Mallory giggled, brushing her hair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, which Pokémon did you choose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory’s purple eyes darted left and right suspiciously, hot breath pressing against Rhea’s ear as she leaned in further.  “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Froakie_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Froakie</span>
  </a>
  <span>!  Can you believe I got him, and he’s Shiny; it said so on the selection page!  He’s so cute and evolves into a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_(type)">
    <span>Dark-type</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  I’m in love…”  She cooed, bringing up her pokéball with an adorable smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party soon caught up with a few of the other groups and filed along the front-row seats beside the field; a few of the other teams were already discussing who to challenge with friendly but competitive phrases thrown around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea had never been to an actual stadium with dampeners, much less a place that could hold 8,000 spectators.  It wasn’t nearly as big as the major Gym arenas, but had the same technology with Giovanni’s donation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the battles she’d witnessed were held over large open areas where Trainer and Pokémon were in the crossfire of each other’s attacks, outside elements, and the possibility of wild Pokémon getting involved from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mt._Silver">
    <span>Mt. Silver</span>
  </a>
  <span> that could wander close by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The competitive controlled environment was something she’d only seen online, and it wasn’t usually all that exciting to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when Rhea saw every seat filled with more standing at the railings, it blew her away.  This was the lowest of the low type of matches, Bronze-tier, and it had this kind of turn out; even if it was an International League, it just didn’t add up in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the Johto and Kanto Summer </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_Conference">
    <span>Indigo League</span>
  </a>
  <span> was nearing its Opening Ceremony with the preliminaries for those that obtained the necessary badges already underway, but those would be more interesting than their battles.  Between last season's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bronze</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silver</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gold</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Platinum Conference </span>
  </em>
  <span>competition, and the opening ceremony of the new season’s Bronze League, she expected the big matches to take priority to people.  It seemed this was a pretty big deal, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The field was flat and grassy, and areas were marked where each Pokémon could be thrown into the arena; it was supposed to be a form of strategy where you sent your Pokémon out to start the match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up as a host of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magneton_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Magneton</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magnemite_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Magnemite</span>
  </a>
  <span>, lifting dozens of displays around the higher areas while people handled massive cameras around the stadium, projecting live video around the world, and the control center swapped between feeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea watched the platform on either side of the massive field go through a few changes, and if Oak’s statement was to be believed, the stadium was certified for even Master-tier competitions, which was insane for a city without a Gym.  Sure enough, the field lined with a rectangular box of blue honeycomb shapes as the defensive array was initiated before becoming transparent; enormous crystal-like structures jutted out of the stadium’s sides into the open ceiling illuminated with faint light, powering the barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grandeur of the whole event started to make Rhea squeamish; it was one thing to have a battle, but another entirely while having thousands of screaming people and Pokémon surrounding you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her focus moved to the opposite side of the arena, where people were coming out of the massive underground openings in the wall to take field-side seats.  She couldn’t identify them from this distance, but they appeared to be quite wealthy, and one massive </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Persian_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Persia</span>
  </a>
  <span>n caught her eye.  The fact she could hardly detect its energy, despite its obvious power gave her the impression of Franky; even Master Trainers would have trouble handling a Pokemon of that size, which put the expected image of who was over there in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music started to play around the speakers, showing footage of excited people and Pokémon making signs or throwing up their hands in the air to be noticed as the hired Magnemite operated cameras outside caught the reaction of thousands more visitors to Pallet, lining the streets to watch from restaurant or bar displays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>City and region flags were held up, representing different images of their representatives, and Rhea caught sight of signs with her own face on it, taken from the live footage not an hour ago, but most were for or against Amira and of Casey.  However, there were tens of dozens of other messages such as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never Give Up! </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fake_Out_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Fake Out!</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> among many more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pre-recorded deep voice of the opening ceremony came on over the speakers, adjusted for the noise of the crowds; this was the first time she’d been around so much energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve come from all around the world … all walks of life.  All in search of that feeling … that emotion … that one thing that takes your breath away and leaves an impression that lasts forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clips of previous Bronze, Silver, and Gold-tier highlights from around the world flashed across the screen with crazed fans screaming or jumping up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The time has come once again … to gather, for that palpitating rush, now better than ever.  Buckle up, and let yourself go.  Give yourself up, and let every move take you to somewhere you least expect, in a worldwide convergence on the ultimate thrill ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An announcer’s voice spoke up as past match high points continued to flash across the screen.  “Ladies and gentlemen, we all are part of history in the making; you’re a part of a new story.  Welcome to the emotion!  Welcome to the first International Bronze League kick-off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s mouth dropped open when she saw Sabin’s smug camera-face pop up with his trademark opening </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2N0ShfOOEq4">
    <span>heavy metal song</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  “Sabin Mukin’ Everhart,” exploded on all the displays as it zoomed in on him with Atreyu, his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Houndoom_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Houndoom</span>
  </a>
  <span>, Mega Evolved, looking menacing.  He’d had Atreyu since the start of his journey; a Houndour he’d caught with their father’s help near Mt. Silver two years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large, fully evolved Dark-type hound making Mallory squeal beside her as the music played.  After a short clip of her brother’s highlights as a new Platinum-tier Trainer and a few from his Gold-tier journey last year, it zoomed in on him with the echoing words </span>
  <em>
    <span>International Bronze League Kick-off</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Sabin said, “Brace yourself, this is gonna be one distorted ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera panned out to show several other clips of Gold and Platinum-tier Trainers shouting for victory or yelling encouraging phrases to their Pokémon, leaving off with Katelin at the start of her recent Encrusted Platinum-tier Gym Badge challenge in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fuchsia_Gym">
    <span>Fushia</span>
  </a>
  <span> against </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Janine">
    <span>Janine</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  “Here we go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several recordings of the twenty-four Award winners popped up, commentating or shouting during matches involving their relatives as the announcer spoke their names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scenes of Casey in clubs were followed by Mallory on the dance floor at a big rave in Unova, with Len jumping on the DJ station to turn it up as songs pounded the powerful speakers around the stadium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea never thought something like this could get her blood pumping, but it was on overdrive with Nova and Mya experiencing it with her in stunned awe.  Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Mallory beside her, and the professors sitting only a few seats away from her, realizing how distracted she was by everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music died down a little as the ominous voice of another announcer jumped in.  “Ladies and gentlemen.  The challenger … blue star of Kalos … a man that’s on the warpath to claim the International Bronze Cup … Lucian Allard!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And his opponent.  The princess to an empire … flaming star of Viridian … the woman that blasts past all forecasts … Amira Rocket!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A puff of smoke exploded around the two entrances, and Rhea had to take a double-look to find Amira and Lucian on opposite sides as a </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq9MrrjrZmo">
    <span>song</span>
  </a>
  <span> pumped the speakers.  The loud eruption from the crowd was deafening, but it was mingled with many boos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The match-type is Singles, Sudden Death, and the reveal will take place at the same time, beginning the battle immediately upon release!  And, of course, New Challenger rules apply; so, keep on your toes with those bets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must recognize Pallet Stadium’s sponsor, philanthropist, and Gym Leader, Grandmaster Giovanni Rocket, who just so happens to be on the field to watch his granddaughter’s first match this very moment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea wasn’t surprised to hear not a single boo that followed as the cheers roared even louder than before; everyone walked carefully when Giovanni was present, but for no other reason than he frightened people.  Every Kanto citizen dreaded his infamous Gym challenge.  There weren’t any real incidents one could point to in recent years other than his intimidating match history, but the stigma he carried was more than enough to silence negative voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the tall, medium built, well-dressed man that managed to keep his sharp, handsome looks despite his age.  He was wearing a costly black suit with a red dress shirt and fancy black fedora to block out the overhead sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept a perfect pokér face, not paying the camera any mind while focused on his granddaughter.  His trademark 6’7 Persian sat beside him in the pathway leading to the underground entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And around him was the whole Rocket family to support Amira; High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ariana">
    <span>Ariana</span>
  </a>
  <span> Rocket, High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_(game)">
    <span>Silver</span>
  </a>
  <span> Rocket, and Former Champion </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lyra_(game)">
    <span>Lyra</span>
  </a>
  <span> Rocket are in the stadium!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On another feed, she caught Lucian’s scowl as the crowd exploded with cheers upon Lyra’s name, and even though Amira looked perfectly calm, Rhea had no doubt her teammate was screaming on the inside with her family watching.  Although, after a second’s thought, she must have expected it since they were so close to Pallet, but that made her bet with Lucian even more gut-wrenching for Rhea.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No … Amira can’t lose this match … she can’t!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach was in knots, and she couldn’t remember feeling so stressed about the outcome of a match in her entire life, and this was Bronze-tier, but putting herself in Amira’s place was maddening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Trainers, get ready … start on one … three, two, one!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. B1 — 8. Amira Vs. Lucian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV: </p><p>1:  Sam (One of the three friends Rhea met that were sick)</p><p>2:  Amira Rocket (Giovanni's granddaughter; Silver and Lyra's daughter)</p><p>3:  Rhea Everhart (Our main girl)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  Rhea found out there are a few new additions.</p><p>1. There are now bounties that go up and incentivize people to take them out!</p><p>2. She's on a team with Amira Rocket, Giovanni's granddaughter.</p><p>3. Kalos boys are ultra rude!  &gt;.&gt; Lucian needs to get his butt handed to him!</p><p>4. Amira, her new teammate, MUST WIN this match!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam winced as Hannah’s weight pressed down on her shoulders; she was forced to help the girl out of the taxi with a sick Jade on the other side.  They’d taken the car back to her parent’s apartment building to stay the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little more,” Sam grunted with a forced smile.  Her male Pineco, Hector, named after her first crush, helplessly offered her moral support from within his pokéball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s light red hair was a tangled mess, draped around her neck, gray eyes closed as she groaned, holding her stomach.  “I hate car rides…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak chuckle moved Jade’s lips.  “Hey, at least your stomach’s empty now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t it feel like it, then?”  Hannah complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making it up the first flight of stairs, Sam led the girls to the first apartment to the right; she tried opening the door but found it locked with a bit of frustration.  Her keys were in her bag, currently making her back feel like it needed a three-week vacation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicked the bottom of the door a few times.  “Dai, open up!”  She growled.  “Dai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’m coming!  Geez…”  Her older sister opened the door.  She was wearing a dark blue jacket with a light blue dress underneath, brown, shoulder-length hair straightened and swept to the side to frame her oval face.  She offered her a grunt, brown irises glancing between her two new teammates.  “Don’t bring home the sickies,” Dai moaned.  “You know I hate getting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just move over,” Sam huffed, pushing the door open the rest of the way while motioning for Jade to follow.  “Where’s Mom and Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out … ya know, they have seats to the stadium,” she responded, closing the door with a frustrated sigh.  “What’s up with the strays?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam caught her sister’s Metapod, Charlie, and Kakuna, Popo, out on the porch, hanging from some thread while glaring at one another, engaged in another staring contest.  “They’re not strays; they’re my new teammates!”  She shot back.  “Over here … yeah, that’s my room to the right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Whatever, I’m gonna go hang out with Livo if you’ve got people over.”  She grabbed her purse.  “Watch Charlie and Popo for me.  Bye…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait … I’m sick … Muk…”  Sam growled as her sister shut the door before she could finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah and Jade didn’t say anything, but Sam could tell by their expressions that her sister had made an impression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There … let’s get your packs off and get some clothes.  Who wants to take a shower first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” Hannah said with a sickly smile.  “I got some vomit in my hair a bit ago … so gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sam mumbled, helping to remove the straps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each took turns, spending the minimum time in the shower to clean up before dressing down to snuggle into her bed.  She turned on the local network while Hannah tried to pass out next to her on her full-sized mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s brown eyes widened, and she whispered.  “Hey, hey, Hannah, Jade!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”  Hannah groaned, blindly reaching over to hydrate more, unscrewing the water bottle cap while scooting up to follow Sam’s prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Rhea?”  Jade asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Woah, you’re right,” Hannah mumbled, sipping a bit of water before coughing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam studied the image before turning up the volume a little.  “Wait … is she going into the … Rhea’s an Oak Starter Award winner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three tired and sick girls watched the news cycle talk about Kanto’s three winners, and sure enough, Rhea happened to be one of them with someone named Jason and Amira Rocket.  Even more shocking, it was soon revealed that Rhea and Amira would be on the same team with a big-shot from Unova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No wonder she didn’t want to join me,” Jade mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she couldn’t,” Sam finished.  “... She’s totally a Master’s daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah pulled the blanket up further, cold bare feet pressing against Sam’s leg.  “I dunno … you think she’s a Grandmaster’s daughter?  I mean, Nova was pretty,” she coughed a few times, “... special, wasn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, she was … wait, won’t she battle, then?  You know, the other Award winners; we could see Nova again,” she smiled, flipping to the PrimeTime Battle Network her parents paid for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A match between Kalos’s star, Lucian Allard, and Amira Rocket was currently playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade cleared her throat, phone in hand, as she pulled up the current betting roster.  “Umm … you guys think we should bet on Rhea?  I mean, it could help cover a bit of our medicine if she wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she will?”  Sam asked with a bit of worry.  “We’re only down to what … about nine to eight-hundred each?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah hummed softly, fiddling with her own phone.  “I’ma put six-hundred on Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  Both girls gave her a lifted eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you dehydrated?”  Sam mumbled.  “That’s almost all of your money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have faith,” Hannah grinned.  “She seems pretty strong … she had two Pokémon, and they were really strong, too, right?  I felt worse just petting that gorgeous Eevee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True…”  Jade mumbled.  “... Know what, you’re right!  I’ma do six-hundred, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh … okay, fine,” Sam sighed, making her own bet.  “Geez … let’s hope this doesn’t come back to bite us.  Woah … if we win, we’ll get like … 4,300 Credits?  That’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amira took a deep breath as she waited below the Trainer observation stand, pushing her rose-tinted glasses up a little while staring at the Ultra Ball in her hand.  She’d taken a moment to release Amber in the locker room to have a proper introduction to her new partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber really was a beautiful little girl; she was still fairly young, only being a few weeks old with some rookie training given to it to understand battling basics.  However, the best feeling she had came when first touching the pokéball and experiencing the bonding process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally had someone who really understood her, someone who didn’t care about who anyone in her family was, which was important to her.  The warm fuzzy sensation that brushed against her heart made her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheer fell a little once she heard the opening ceremony beginning, and the butterflies in her stomach began to press against her sides, causing her to swallow the tiny bit of saliva that entered her dry mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why’d I make that stupid bet?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She chided herself, closing her eyes while squeezing her left hand against her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words had just fallen out on impulse, but this was different than just a typical verbal school match; if she lost, then she was obligated to keep her word, and there were more than enough witnesses to make it reasonably binding.  If she refused, it would impune her whole family, but so would embarrassing herself after suffering a shameful loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s fingers eased a little, sliding away from her chest as Amber tried to comfort her.  She turned to the side, releasing her gorgeous shiny </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennekin_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Fennekin</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Her light gray coat was almost a white color as live reddish-orange flames flowed from her large ears and licked off the tip of her puffy tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire swiftly converted to tufts of hair as she bent down to pick up the fox, staring into her bright orange eyes.  Amber nuzzled her cheek with the tip of her black nose, releasing a soft chirp while Amira stroked her smooth fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for being with me,” Amira whispered.  “This might be a rough match … let’s win and show him that we’re more than just the Rocket name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile returned, feeling the determination in her Fennekin’s emotions.  “Just try to keep your distance and whittle him down, okay?  You should be able to outlast most of the Starter roster.  If you’re in a pinch, remember what I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber gave her a serious nod, and Amira set her down, returning her to her pokéball in preparation for the match.  Her mind went over what she knew about her Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breeder had given a Move list to Professor Sycamore, which he’d passed on to her after locking in her choice, and she was confident Amber could handle Lucian’s Starter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Pokémon did know a fairly advanced Move called </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psychic_Terrain_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Psychic Terrain</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, but she wasn’t quite sure how it functioned and knew terrain-based Moves were rarely used outside of high Silver or Gold-tier matches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be good to learn more about it, but she’d told Amber not to use it, and that left six moves her Starter knew.  Four breeding Moves far outclassed most Pokémon’s genetics, making her Fennekin exceptional; however, so were the other Starters that were given to the other Award winners, which meant she had to be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Timid-natured</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which meant she shied away from close-combat, preferring mid to long-range attacks, and her stats reflected that.  Her IVs were on a higher scale when compared to most, too, which gave her an excellent power-cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All-in-all, she couldn’t have been happier with her selection, which was ironic since Fennekin was normally a Kalos region Starter, being its homeland, while they faced the Kalos region star.  It did make her wonder what type of Pokémon the front-runner had chosen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grip tightened around Amber’s pokéball as the light next to her turned yellow, showing a count down before the platform would rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira locked her legs, straightened her dress, and managed her braided hair before preparing herself for the rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced; the hidden panel above opened, revealing the shining sun, and smoke exploded around the stand as she was lifted onto the stadium to roars of cheers.  While the clouds still obscured her, she took another deep breath and set a fake, confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her glasses helped adjust to the glaring sunlight as a soft wind blew through the stadium, pulling her hair to the left where Amira caught the other Award winners, gaze falling upon Rhea and Mallory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chances that she’d been placed with another Kanto girl still made her stomach uneasy, but Rhea had been surprisingly different than what she’d expected.  She’d never heard of her, which wasn’t all that surprising; Amira only kept track of Viridian’s Master-tier families.  Mallory seemed to know Rhea pretty well, which put her on a team as the third-wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s troubling thoughts vanished upon turning her eyes to the right, and it took everything within her to keep from biting her lip and tensing up; her grandparents, mother, and father were there, all staring at her, and she could see her mother’s parents moving from another underground area to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is everyone here?!  No one said </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Day-Care_Couple">
    <em>
      <span>Grandpa</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> Devry and </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Day-Care_Couple">
    <em>
      <span>Grandma</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> Fearn were coming … they probably want to see my new Pokémon to see how she was bred, and why is Grandma </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ariana">
    <em>
      <span>Ariana</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> here?  Shouldn’t she be running the company if </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni_(anime)">
    <em>
      <span>Grandpa</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> is here … wait, is </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Matori">
    <em>
      <span>Matori</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> here, too?  Why?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stress levels were hitting new peaks as she watched her mother’s teary-eyed wave, smiling at her with a look that made Amira want to hide below the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only barely managed to suppress a jump when a voice spoké through the panel speaker in front of her.  “Ms. Rocket, if you could place your Pokémon in the analyzer for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira complied, movements feeling robotic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything checks out; be ready for the announcer’s signal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing Amber’s pokéball from the device in front of her, Amira looked up as the crowd went wild at her family being named in attendance; to say butterflies were in her stomach would be an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian’s eyes were centered on her mother with a glare as the crowd exploded with adoration upon her reveal, and the announcer soon began the countdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start on one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every word felt like an eternity in Amira’s mind as her red irises scanned the field for a proper place to place Amber; her heart was beating out of her chest, dreading even the idea of losing this match, but knowing she’d come too far to turn back while berating herself for not already planning a release point as she threw back her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... two, one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She selected the left side of the field.  Amber popped out of the pokéball, eyes scanning the grassy terrain for her opponent before locking eyes with Lucian’s Starter.  Amira could have cried upon seeing the practically glowing, light-blue Penguin Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amira releases a Shiny Fennekin while Lucian chooses his Shiny </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Piplup_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Piplup</span>
  </a>
  <span>; a battle between the shinies, ladies, and gentlemen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hope in Amira’s chest continued to plummet as the smug blue bird began to glow, immediately being surrounded by three sparkling rings of water droplets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And … what’s this?  Piplup instantly goes for an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aqua_Ring_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Aqua Ring</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  It looks like Lucian’s trying to turn this into a battle of attrition.  Fennekin isn’t wasting any time, either, sending an Ember across the field for a swift punish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira felt a little guilty, trying to bolster her confidence as Amber jumped into action, flaming ears and tail leaving a trail of light while darting toward the center of the field.  Her little Fennekin’s heart was blazing with a fire to prove herself, opening her mouth to form a ball of fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The globe shot out, striking the stationary Piplup as he tanked the hit, unable to budge while forming the healing over time Move; if there was any hope, Amira knew Fennekin had a higher Speed-stat than Piplup.  She just hoped he didn’t have a Water-move yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a Water-type, the Ember isn’t very effective and didn’t manage to break Piplup’s concentration; his Aqua Ring is up, and he’ll be healing for at least the next several minutes, folks.  What’s this … Piplup still isn’t moving!  What’s his strategy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s hands pressed against the control platform in front of her, jaw locked while feeding as much energy as she could into Amber; this was the perfect opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s Lucian’s plan?  Even if he’d frozen up, his Piplup should be able to at least put up some kind of defense…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kalos star seemed anything but panicked, though; in fact, he wasn’t even watching his Pokémon as Amber fired another Ember before understanding the instructions Amira was feeding through their connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian gave her a pompous smile, and she returned it, feeling her chances of victory increasing by the second.  Yet, there was still a sinking dread that pulled at her stomach; he was planning something, but his Piplup took the second Ember to the face without resistance, body beginning to glow white as he charged some kind of long-processing Move.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… Okay, maybe he’s just that stupidly confident?  He’s trying to get off something big, but two can play at that game.  If his Pokémon’s not going to move…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber came to a stop, four meters away from the Penguin Pokémon; the flames in her ears and tail started to increase as she took a deep breath, Amira funneling as much energy as she could through her bond with her Fennekin, feeling the transferal link flowing through her heart and the presence next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange glow building in Amber’s mouth radiated out into a cone of hot red air that rushed toward the Piplup, leaving a black path of flames behind it as the heat lit the grass ablaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Here we go … Piplup takes another Ember to the face!  Even if they’re not effective, he can’t keep taking hits like this; another few blasts, and … both Pokémon are charging up for something.  Is that … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Heat_Wave_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Heat Wave</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  Fennekin sends out a … a counter, a counter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s lips parted in disbelief as the bright light surrounding the Piplup faded; it opened its mouth and released a stream of chilled air in swift succession.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How … so fast?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The blast of chilled air was swiftly pushed back by the heatwave, sending Piplup tumbling into the honeycomb barrier, but the counter Move had lessened much of the initial damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers erupted on all sides as the announcer continued to commentate.  “Agility!  I can’t believe it!  Agility!  Lucian managed to send enough energy to his Piplup to use an advanced status upper; Piplup is now plus two, Speed.  I have never seen a Rookie Pokémon and its Trainer be able to accomplish that, but will it be enough?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Icy_Wind_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Icy Wind</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> lightened the blow of Heat Wave, but he’s already taken substantial damage from this Fennekin.  She’s proven her own brute strength with that Heat Wave, but it’s not the type of Move you can just pop-off one after another.  She’s following up, preparing more Embers, but … what is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piplup opened his mouth again, releasing a stream of frigid air on the ground while waddling forward; dropping down on his belly, the penguin slid across the ice, using his fins to steer it around the Embers Amber shot at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira couldn’t believe how fast the typically very slow and clumsy Pokémon was able to maneuver on the ice.  Amber was trying to retreat, to keep him at a safe distance, but the Piplup swiftly closed the gap, slamming against the fox’s side and sending her tumbling across the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She could sense the damage Amber took, causing her closed fingers to press against the steel console in desperation.  Things were looking so good before, and Amira’s teeth snapped together as Lucian’s voice spoke over her private speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think you won?”  He chuckled, glaring at her from across the field as Amber did her best to dodge the skating penguin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her flaming fox managed to cut off a few of his paths with some well-aimed predictions, but the battered Piplup seemed just as confident as Lucian while jumping over the predicted Embers to skid to a stop on the grass, repeating the process.  Worse, the penguin’s damage was slowly healing with the Aqua Ring continuing to recover his stamina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Are you so desperate that you can’t even answer me?”  Lucian mocked, glancing over at the stands.  “Your mother seems worried … of course, she’d know how this would end the moment this whole thing started, wouldn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira couldn’t help but follow his gaze, and sure enough, her mother’s hands were held in tight balls in her lap as she followed the battle.  Unsurprisingly, the Rocket side of her family didn’t show much emotion as they cooly observed the match with her grandfather sitting cross-legged, hands folded together, but his attention was on her, and not Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cobalt’s recovering quickly,” Lucian commented with a smug tone.  “How’s your little Fennekin doing, and did you honestly think I wouldn’t know how to handle a Starter from my own region?  The moment I saw her, I knew I’d won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… No, I need to get control of myself.  Take a note from Grandpa…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira took a deep breath, feeling Amber take another </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)">
    <span>Tackle</span>
  </a>
  <span>; she was beginning to panic a little with the Piplup’s swifter movements, but they were somewhat televised by how he spread the ice; although, it was swiftly transforming parts of the field to make it easier to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amber, remember the plan we made before.  When he gets close to you, try to land it; he shouldn’t be able to dodge, and it’ll give us time to recover.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The confusion in Amber’s heart lifted with the direction, and she jumped out of the way as Cobalt made a sideswipe, attempting a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pound_(move)">
    <span>Pound</span>
  </a>
  <span> while overshooting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira couldn’t even hear the screams of the crowd or the announcer as she focused on her Pokémon; Amber would need a lot of energy, and she was beginning to feel a bit of the fatigue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Just a little more,” Lucian lilted.  “I can’t wait to see the look on your parents’ faces when you tell the world your thug trash.  How disappointed will…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd fell silent as Rhea’s voice came over the loudspeakers.  “I want to join under the New Challenger ruleset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory soon followed.  “Oh, me, too; we’ll make it a Team Challenge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The announcer cheered with the rest of the throng.  “... What is this?  A New Challenger appears!  Will Lucian and his team accept the challenge before it’s too late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira didn’t have time to try and protest as she launched her plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt barreled right for Amber, now dangerously close to passing out after being tackled across the field four times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber stood her ground as the blue penguin rushed right at her, and then her orange eyes shone purple, rippling waves of energy flying toward the rushing Piplup; he desperately tried to slide to the left, but with his speed, it was too late, and he was too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hypnosis_(move)">
    <span>Hypnosis</span>
  </a>
  <span>!  Piplup is flying … smashes right into the barrier in a crumpled heap, still fast asleep from a last-ditch effort from Fennekin to buy herself … is this what I think it is?”  The announcer yelled, returning his focus to the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Lucian’s stunned tone was like honey to Amira’s ears.  “How did … wait, no, wake up, Cobalt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shimmering lights flashed all around Amber; it looked like stars dancing around the fox as Amira fed her as much energy as she could through their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wish_(move)">
    <span>Wish</span>
  </a>
  <span>!  Wish!”  The announcer screamed.  “If Piplup doesn’t snap out of Hypnosis soon, our little fox will be back in this fight!  Do both teams accept the terms of New Challenger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira felt her confidence returning; it looked like Wish would take effect, restoring a large amount of Amber’s stamina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, sending the needed supply to her concentrating Pokémon, Amira glanced over at her new teammates; they were both standing beside one of the field-side referees, holding his microphone with Professor Oak beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wants to help me win?  We’ve barely even spoken … no, how do I know adding Lucian’s team won’t make it even more one-sided?  How can I trust her, to…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian’s slightly annoyed tone came through the speakers.  “... Okay, Rhea.  We’ll accept the Team Challenge.”  Amira caught Jason and Len’s strained expressions as he responded.  “On the condition, you reveal your family name to everyone here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s exactly what he wanted in the first place; there’s no way… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The stadium grew deathly silent, all eyes on the screen as it turned to Rhea’s determined face.  “Fine.  If you win, then I’ll lay out my entire family line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roars of excitement exploded around the stadium as Amber finished Wish; in just a few more seconds, the Pokémon standing in the shining lights of the Move would be healed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira was now completely distracted, though.  “... Why?”  She mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make any sense to her; obviously, concealing her identity was for a pretty significant reason, given how some of the others were reacting to her.  She couldn’t even take a guess at who Rhea was related to, but if Lucian was willing to give up a clear advantage against her to have a shot at it, then it must have been in his favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the questions remained in Amira’s mind as the announcer revealed the changing format.  “The battle is suspended; each Pokémon will move back to their respective sides; all current effects may remain in play as we prepare our four new additions!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reconsider your bets, folks, caus now would be a good time to grab a snack; when we get back to this match, we’re going to see a wild battle, I’m sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber recovered much of her stamina from Wish, returning to their side of the field with a few haughty calls to the Piplup, shaking his head while snapping out of the Hypnosis.  Amira was still studying Rhea; her teammate talked to Mallory, and the other girl looked troubled by what she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does she have to gain?  It doesn’t make any logical sense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea watched the match with a cramped stomach, vision darting between Amira, her Fennekin, and the worried look in her mother’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amira’s doing good, but … no, if it keeps up like this, she’ll lose!  Her mom looks so worried, too … gah, and there’s Lucian with that smug look on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, look out!”  She yelled as the Piplup slammed into Amira’s Pokémon, sending her tumbling across the grass.  The Fennekin was swift to recover, dodging the next by only a hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind returned to the announcer’s statement, and her stomach cramped again.  She felt so invested in the match but didn’t know precisely why; every time she saw her mother’s tight lips and agitated hands, moving Silver’s up and down as he held it gave her anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow … she’s not doing bad for the type disadvantage,” Mallory commented.  “Although, it’s not looking good with that constant stamina recovery and speed … Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea got up, making up her mind with Mya clawing to get her hands on the Piplup; Lori hesitated for a moment before following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Professor Oak,” Rhea said, stopping in front of the academic party; every eye moved to her with question.  “Umm … can I do the New Challenger thing?  I don’t know exactly how it works, but I’ve heard about it.  I just need to challenge Lucian, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”  Lori’s frown turned upside-down.  “I like that.  Umm, yeah, I know how it works.  Come with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Rhea,” Oak quickly interjected.  “Are you sure?  You’ll basically be going into a handicap match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Sycamore spoke up.  “And Lucian’s teammates would have to agree.  Usually, New Challengers must offer a decent incentive to get the opposing side to reconsider a reset to the current match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump dropped down Rhea’s throat; if that was the case, then she knew what Lucian’s condition would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Lori gave her an uncertain look.  “You sure, Rhea?  Now that I think about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No, it’s fine.  I know, Mallory,” Rhea said, setting her brow.  “I just really want to help Amira … and show Lucian that he’s not that hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”  The professors glanced at one another with tight expressions, but Professor Rowan was the one to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you’ve decided, Rhea, then I have no doubt you’ll follow through.  You know your family is watching right now, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?”  Rhea’s eyes widened, glancing around.  “Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re around,” Rowan chuckled.  “Your Aunt should be in Sinnoh, but she got Dawn to handle things in secret.  I think you’ll make them proud by this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak gave Rowan a conflicted stare but nodded after a moment.  “Alright, let’s make it official, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided them to one of the many refs, studying the match from different angles of the field, and after a few words, made her declaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit tough on her gut, but she accepted the condition she’d expected before turning to Lori and whispering, “Lori … could you not get involved … not unless it’s looking really bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory’s excited smile drained in an instant.  “... Wait … huh?  You … want to do a two vs. three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just … my Pokémon really, really wants to show Lucian that he made a bad mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Uh, sure, but … you’ll be going against, you know…”  She pointed at Jason and Len, giving her exasperated expressions, clearly not wishing to get involved as they rose to figure out what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oak didn’t seem to notice their conversation as he spoke to the ref, providing a few details the judges might need, and Mallory’s lips puckered at her request.  “Mmh … okay … to borrow one of Casey’s phrases,” she grinned, glancing over at the cocky Champion’s son.  “When you beat the lot of ‘em, tell Lucian to sit the Muk down.  Kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea grinned.  “Hehe, ya got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you gotta stick your tongue out and give him a V-sign!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile turned forced.  “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my condition,” Mallory giggled, giving her a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess there are less embarrassing things,” Rhea chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory gave Lucian a vicious, sharp-eyed smirk.  “Oh, this’ll be epic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason and Len jogged up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what the Muk!”  Len growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Epic?”  Jason questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally epic,” Lori responded, shooing them off.  “Now, go get ready to face us!  C’mon, c’mon, and don’t hold back, or you might look bad!  Hehe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason turned his gaze to her.  “Rhea, are you really going to tell everyone about your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea held up her knuckles.  “Let’s just make this a good first match.  Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her fist before giving a weak shrug.  “Okay … I won’t hold back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this!”  Lori cheered, nudging Len.  “Think your mom’s watchin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Len moaned.  “Ugh … how am I stuck with that loser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori snickered.  “Probably karma … you know, eight months ago…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Len gave her a hard glare.  “... We don’t talk about eight months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?  Let’s go hard, man!”  She said, jabbing his shoulder playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” he relented, giving her a soft chuckle.  “Man, I’ve been off … I need to get back into the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Cass and I can’t blame you,” Lori shrugged, following Oak as he motioned for them, and a ref guided the boys in the opposite direction.  “See ya on the field!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Lori followed Oak and the ref to the locker area, showing them how the staging process would continue.  The two smiled at each other, mentally preparing themselves, and not soon after, two announcers introduced them, a new one joining the fray.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. B1 — 9. Violence, Speed, Momentum!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV:</p><p>1:  Mya (Our unique, white and black Mawile)</p><p>2:  Rhea Everhart (Our main girl)</p><p>3:  Cobalt (Lucian's Piplup)</p><p>4:  Mya</p><p>5:  Rhea</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  Amira put up a great fight and even might have managed to win the match, but things were not looking good for her.  Her Fennekin was doing good work, but she was against a Water-type, and even with the Hypnosis strat, it was looking dire!</p><p>Then ... Rhea spoke up, using the New Challenger Rules to jump into the match, Lori by her side.  Amira couldn't believe it; she had nothing to gain.  It didn't make sense.  Then ... Lucian upped the stakes, if Rhea loses, she has to tell the world her entire family tree.</p><p>Amira was sure she'd refuse, but in an insane decision, with no benefits the Rocket girl could see, she accepted the challenge.  She had to be stupid, but ... was there maybe something more?</p><p>When we returned to our girl's head ... she told Lori to hang back; Amira and her were going to 2v3 this match.</p><p>Mya is a molten pool of violet force, waiting to be unleashed upon hearing Lucan and his Piplup's declaration that she was trash ... she is not trash, and she will show him why fear should be the proper response within her jaws.</p><p>She is bred for battle, engineered for violence, and she'll show them why.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heat burning in Mya’s chest flared while following the condescending voices through the connection with her Trainer; it was nearing the time she could prove without a shadow of a doubt Rhea and her was by far the superior pair, and the world would know it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a powerful partner; she could sense it the moment she entered her pokéball.  There was a large pool of energy and so much potential for expansion.  She could tap into Rhea’s reserves to fuel the dozens of Moves that naturally flowed through her veins.  It was as instinctive as lifting her second mouth, and her jaws itched to close around Lucian’s presumptuous Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d shared in Rhea’s experiences, watching the fight between the Fennekin and Piplup while sensing the drive in her Trainer grow; the small penguin’s taunts only made Mya’s claws twitch with anticipation to smash into its smug little face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would fear her when this match was called.  She’d make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea took a deep breath, watching Mallory disappear from sight into the third platform area, and she stepped into the first.  The fears surrounding the uncertainty of this battle were beginning to make her hands clammy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Amira will be to my right, and Lori will be further over … she still looked pretty anxious about staying back during the match.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames practically oozing out of the Fairy-Steel Pokémon next to her heart helped calm her racing pulse, and she pressed the button that showed the visual identifier for Amira’s podium.  “Umm … hey, Amira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Hey,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does she sound reserved … scared?  I mean, I am, but…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So … don’t freak out, but … I told Mallory to sit back and let us handle the match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … heh, what?”  Amira’s voice showed a bit of the panic Rhea knew would be there.  “I … do you know how much … are you trying to humiliate me?  Is this just … what is this?”  Amira’s voice was flickering between confusion, anger, and distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fair question…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, listen,” Rhea mumbled, left hand pressed against her churning stomach, “I know this sounds a bit crazy, but … we’ll win, okay?  I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cute cheers bubbling up from Nova and Mya rolled around her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory’s voice popped in.  “Yeah, I trust ya, Rhea!  Still, if things are looking pretty bad, I’ll jump in.  Hehe, I know just having two random girls tell you it’s chill isn’t very chilling, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just … mmhgh … what … do you want me to do?”  Amira moaned.  “I’ve already used a decent amount of my stamina that I can give Amber, and she’s running out of her own strength.  We’d only be useful for support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Rhea replied, taking out Mya’s pokéball while activating it.  “... Mya says all eyes will be on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Moves…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused as the new announcers roared with life, pumping up the crowd while introducing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... And we’re back, folks!  Jimmy, I just gotta say, lookin’ at those two Shiny Pokémon takes me back to Fredrik vs. Kane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a match, Bishop!  Kanto’s Silver Cup Sixth Season was a phenomenal line-up, but something tells me this year’s gonna have some high-octane participants.  Speaking of which, we already have our two contestants waiting in the ring.  Amira Rocket and Lucian Allard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people’s cheers rose a level, likely zooming in on the pair, glaring at one another as music blared to life.  “Honey, these arms that once held you are ready to fight!  Mmh, yeeeahh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the electric-rock song clip faded, Bishop roared, “Right you are, Jimmy!  We got ourselves a New Challenger match-up right out of the gate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only on PrimeTime,” Jimmy responded with a soft chuckle, tone deepening.  “New Challenger rules are the same as always, ladies and gentlemen; if the challenger comes in at a disadvantage, then the opposing side must reveal their starting line-up first.  Who’s stepping in to join the rising Kalos star?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noise filled the stadium as they recited Sinnoh’s electric Gym Leader’s new single.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to that crowd, Bishop!  Listen to them … they already know it; you can hear Best Part filling the air!  Have we stepped into High Master Elesa Hart’s concert, Bishop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Jimmy, but it’s destroying those speakers, and I can’t help it!  Here we go; let’s get him out here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elesa’s lovely voice mixed with the electro-rock beat picked up with the crowd.  “I can be a liar, I can be a cheat, I can be neurotic, I can be a freak, I can be everything in-between, but you always find the best part, the best part of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got the son of the Empress of Fashion, rave queen, and vocal superstar, Elesa Hart’s flesh and blood, Len Hart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music increased with the singing as he was brought out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I just wanna say, I’m sorry; some days I know I get out of hand.  Wish I was anyone else; I’m a wreck, but you understand …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the noise fell a little when he released his Pokémon.  Bishop shouted, “A shiny Chimchar, folks!  A shiny Chimchar; the Professors really outdid themselves this season!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And next to him is the mysterious Kanto addition … Jason!  What might he have … it’s a Scorbunny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non-Shiny,” Bishop said with a forced chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shinies aren’t everything, after all!”  Jimmy countered.  “Lookin’ at these stats, he doesn’t lag behind his other two teammates; I wouldn’t count him out, folks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, for our New Challengers!  What are we expecting here, Jimmy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Competition!  Who doesn’t know about the Sinnoh duo?  Mallory and Len are regular party crashers, now jumpin’ into the battle scene!  Is it any surprise their popularity with family like Grand Master Shauntal and High Master Elesa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s hands tightened around Mya’s pokéball as the platform started to rise, smoke expelling around her to hide her entrance.  The bright sun overhead made her wince, wishing she’d brought her sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about that declaration?”  Bishop probed.  Rhea heard her voice play over the speakers.  “Is it just me, or do you think Lucian knows something we don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, without a doubt!”  Jimmy laughed.  “I’m sure many are hoping for our girls’ loss to find out this juicy gossip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the news companies!”  Bishop followed.  “They’re scouring the web, lookin’ for anything to give their network the edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea swallowed, doing her best not to look nervous while gazing to her right.  Amira was giving her a slight frown, but Lori was all waves and smiles, soaking in the thousands of encouraging fans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speaker in front of her asked to analyze her Pokémon.  A puff of air pushed out of Rhea’s cheeks.  Nova and Mya were both brimming with emotion, and she placed her Mawile’s pokéball into the slot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gut tightened as silence followed, and a few seconds later, the announcers’ tone shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea is already registered as having two Pokémon, and she’s refused the Starter Award specially bred selection.  I mean, can you imagine that, Jimmy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  How often has it happened?  Well … according to our records, only five times!  Her Pokémon must really be something special, then.  The current speculations are throwing out … hey, Bishop, do you see this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishop paused.  “Hey, hey, ref … is this legal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The throng’s singing and shouts slowly died with the announcers’ confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy cleared his throat.  “Excuse me, folks, but … we’ve got an SS energy reading on Rhea’s selected Pokémon.  SS, meaning this Pokémon now holds the new League Record for Bronze-tier energy levels!  What is this, Bishop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom said they were legal…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea felt like a few years were being shaved off her life by the second with the thousands of people staring at her from around the stadium, and she caught Giovanni’s brow furrow, leaning forward to stare at her from under his dark brimmed hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishop quickly cut in.  “It’s legal!  It’s legal!  This is gonna be a match to remember, folks; I can guarantee it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ref’s hesitant voice returned through her personal speaker.  “Everything … checks out; be ready for the announcer’s signal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell Lucian’s teeth were grinding against each other even from this distance.  Amira looked semi-stunned by the news, and the crowd had grown quiet, breath held as Jimmy yelled, “The battle will start on release!  On one … three, two, one!  Here we go, folks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea pulled back her arm and threw the pokéball near Amira’s Fennekin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Mya was released, she restrained a wince as her spiritual, physical, and mental fortitude was sucked into the Mawile; just as her mother had warned, the hyper-aggressive nature of Mya’s breeding and genetic modification exploded within her.  It felt like the sun was scorching her very core as silence fell across the entire stadium before erupting with chants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobalt smirked while staring across the field at Amber; the fox was sitting in front of the stage her Trainer was on.  He found the male and female shapes of humans a bit odd, but what could you really say, they provided a lot of additional strength, and the confidence he felt from his connection to Lucian, mixed with the large amount of energy he offered, was more than a little intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loudspeakers overhead wouldn’t stop their commentary, and the swift change of the flow in their fight only increased the thrill of the match.  It was inevitable, he would win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chirped across the field, making Amber’s flaming ears twitch while sending a slightly annoyed glare his way.  “Still think you have any chance at victory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber’s soft, regal tone could barely be heard beyond the calamity of sounds surrounding him.  “Keep talking.  I’ll keep remembering that moment you tripped and fell against the edge of the ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, right, like when you were panicking while tumbling across the field?  How many times did I send you flying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humph…”  Amber’s red eyes turned away, flames flowing from her ears increasing with her embarrassment.  In fact, Cobalt would have found it a bit cute if she wasn’t so stubborn; even though it was clear who the victor would be, she refused to see how much better he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His focus turned to his two new supports, eyeing each with a thoughtful hum; the announcers identified each of them shortly after being released from their pokéballs.  “What’re your names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Scorbunny stretched left and right before hopping a few times.  He swapped to aerial cartwheels, voice energetic and cheerful.  “Oh, hey!  You’re Cobalt, right?  I’m Sunny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sprightly, aren’t you?”  The penguin’s left eye narrowed.  “What about…”  He trailed off with an exasperated chirp, staring at the shiny Chimchar to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monkey was slack-jawed, two pointed fangs showing while ogling the light gray furred fox across the field.  “She’s so pretty,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An annoyed groan rubbled in Cobalt’s throat, seeing Amber’s small smirk while her deep red irises appraised the Chimchar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least someone can recognize beauty, unlike the dull bird.  Don’t go too hard on me?”  She winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt waved his small fin at his teammate.  “Hey!  Get your head in the match … don’t let her sweet voice fool you; she’s not all that tough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Sunny stopped on one foot, balancing while eyeing the Fennekin as she puffed up her chest.  “She seemed pretty strong from Jason’s eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Maybe to you, she is,” Cobalt huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunny shrugged with a small snicker.  “If you say so!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chimchar shook his head, brushing himself off before checking his burning tail, likely trying to make it a bit bigger to impress Amber.  “Umm … hey, Cobalt, Sunny!  My name’s Chary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned their attention back to Amber as her ears fell a little, shooting an unsure expression up at one of the new humans that appeared above.  This was an important battle for his Trainer; a lot rode on him winning this match, and he wouldn’t let him down.  They were both royalty, coming from a long line of nobles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze shifted between the two other Pokémon.  They were of good stock, but of course, they could never match his own while mixed with the strength Lucian could grant him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  Sunny’s sudden exclamation caught Cobalt’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Scorbunny’s ears were held stiffly in the air.  “Uh … the purple-haired human … she’s not going to join the fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the smiling purple-haired girl waving to the crowd as they cheered for her, and the news just didn’t connect, but apparently, the bunny Pokémon had fairly good hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chary’s brow creased, giving Amber an uncertain stare; he was definitely Timid, Cobalt concluded.  “Umm … Amber, is that true?  Maybe I should…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fennekin’s focus darted to the monkey.  “Don’t look down on me!  Don’t think you’ll win just because it will be two vs. three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…”  Sunny forced a laugh.  “It still doesn’t look good, but the other will join if it gets bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt smirked as he heard Lucian advise him on how they should proceed.  “Bad, huh?  Guess I just have to keep throwing you around the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off as the announcer counted down, and the two new Pokémon were released from their pokéballs before the devices shot back to their owner’s hands; it was time for battle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His focus first shot to the shiny blue frog, but all thoughts vanished from the penguin’s mind as a cold rush burst through his entire body, almost generating a shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp wave of ominous pressure shot across the field, weighing down on his shoulders, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a massive mouth open, releasing a feminine yet bone-chilling roar as she screamed at the top of her lungs.  “Can you hear me now?  Hi, I’m Mya!  Now, which boy’s prepared to catch these fangs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever just happened, the beautiful white and black Pokémon dashed the confidence in his core.  This alluring, smiling monster swept the cheerful tone of the field away within moments of her release; his physical strength was instantly reduced, and the answer soon came from the commentating humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mawile?  Jimmy, Jimmy!  I’ve never seen a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Intimidate_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Intimidate</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  Intimidate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out, folks,” Bishop shouted, “this Mawile is unlike anything you’ve ever seen!  All the opposing Pokémon’s Attack-Stat has been dropped, and look at that stance; I’ve never seen a Mawile face her opponent head-on like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The aggression in that </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Growl</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!”  Jimmy yelled.  “The opposition is stunned; no one expected there to be such a powerful Ability right out of the ball, followed so quickly by an attack, too!  What’s she building up for now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt’s focus returned as Lucian told him to prepare for another </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aqua_Ring_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Aqua Ring</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> since the last one ran out.  Chastising himself, he built his internal energy for the Move while Sunny rushed forward to engage their opponents, Amber intercepting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chary was charging something up himself.  “Just give me a bit of time,” he mumbled, and Cobalt could sense the large energy building with the monkey, but just then, Mya appeared right in front of Chary, catching both Cobalt and the ape off balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How in the…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her jaws opened wide, ready to swallow Chary whole as he panicked, jumping back before she slammed into him; the monkey was sent tumbling, and Mya vanished as if never there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt glanced back and found the Mawile in the exact same place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The quick interrupt, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Astonish_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Astonish</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!”  Jimmy called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy, are we sure this Mawile just recently hatched?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Bishop; this is insane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was an attack … Chary took some damage, but he’s recovering.  Right, there’s no need to panic … she shouldn’t be able to launch another one soon.  This Mawile may have a lot of energy, but that doesn’t mean she has that many Moves, and she’s already shown two.  I feel like she’s at a lower level than us, too.  She must be a newborn.  Plus, no one here can compete with me in speed right now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He blew a burst of frigid wind from his mouth as Aqua Ring completed, jumping forward to skid across the surface; his small wings pushed him forward at an accelerated pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunny was surprisingly fast, maybe as quick as Amber, but with Cobalt’s +2 Speed, he swiftly overtook the rabbit, daring right to attack the haughty little fox as she popped off more </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ember_(move)">
    <b>
      <em>Ember</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he knew how to dodge the projectiles at this distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber’s eyes glowed purple, but Lucian and Cobalt expected the same tactic; it was an effective close-range defensive play to keep them at a distance, but it also made it all too predictable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearing right, Cobalt shot straight for the new contender; Mya’s intense pink eyes were centered on him, glowing with anticipation, and Amber’s focus broke upon his changed trajectory.  It would be too late for her to try to interfere, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt’s eyes narrowed into a smirk as he gained ground.  The Mawile was facing him with an infuriating leer that made his beak itch to peck her.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she really think she’s all that?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Still, the dreadful waves Mya emitted didn’t sit well with him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What has she done?  How can she possibly look down on me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her closed colossal second mouth following his trajectory, but she was far too slow for him.  Even if she tried to snap those scary fangs around him, he’d be long gone before she had the chance, but the amount of energy rapidly building inside the Mawile alarmed him; it far exceeded his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unsettling manner she stared at him soon evolved; her pink irises were overshadowed by an inner white glow, and waves of light frothed off her form as he neared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Wait, don’t go…”  Sunny yelled from behind him, zoned by Amber’s Embers, but Cobalt ignored him; Lucian wasn’t concerned about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt’s right hand began glowing white as he swiftly drew in the required energy, cutting the power from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Icy_Wind_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Icy Wind</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> to deliver a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pound_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Pound</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How will this feel, huh?  Try to dodge...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes widened as the aura faded around Mya, and her sluggish movements turned fluid, sidestepping his attack with a soft chuckle.  “What kind of pathetic Move is that?”  She asked with a lilting voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recovering swiftly, he turned, aiming an Icy Wind to counter, but the air caught in his throat; a slick, white tongue lurched forward, welcoming him into its sticky void, sharp fangs glistening wetly against her black gums.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… How’s she so fast now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucian’s emotions swiftly changed as Jimmy screamed, “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psych_Up_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Psych Up</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>! Psych Up!  I can’t believe this, Bishop; Mawile copied Piplup’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Agility_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Agility</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  They’ve got a speedy Steely-gurl on their hands now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The powerful jaws closed around Cobalt’s body, and a weighty force collected around his frame; her jaws opened, sending him flying back across the field.  He watched in stunned silence as the ground left him, but a massive wave was forcing him out of the sky at an accelerated pace, dragging the air out of his throat in a puff of frosty flakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Seismic_Toss_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Seismic Toss</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t take that much damage, but the news stunned him; he couldn’t even gather the energy required in that short of a time for that Move, yet the Mawile was executing Move after Move without blinking an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How … she copied my Agility?  No, I just need to get rid of Amber!  We can handle Mya; I can wear her down with Aqua Ring.  Just stay calm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flames burning in Mya’s chest exploded with pleasure upon unleashing some of her first few attacks; this was what she was born for, but she needed more power.  Rhea’s strained voice entered her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mya…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the voice was soon drowned out as her mind hyper-focused on the bunny Pokémon, changing directions to dodge an Ember shot by Amber; she was doing an excellent job at zoning him.  The cocky Piplup that had charged her was still soaring through the air with a stupidly astonished expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to really dominate!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was running after Sunny, showing they were around the same speed as she tried to distract him with Embers while keeping her distance.  He caught up to her, a small wave of white energy powering into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out, tumbling to the side as Sunny corrected his position, trying to follow, but the fiery fox managed to right herself and dash away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chimchar, on the other hand, had recovered from her last attack, producing a red glowing aura that roared to life around him, another skill she could copy, to Mya’s delight.</span>
</p><p><span>“Fennekin is zoning for Mawile … oof, that </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)"><em><span>Tackle</span></em></a> <span>hit hard!  Froakie continues to lean idly by, watching the match while blowing small bubbles out of his mouth.  It doesn’t seem like he even feels the need to join the battle!”  Bishop laughed.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Bishop, is that </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Focus_Energy_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Focus Energy</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>?  Chimchar is trying to set up for a sweep, and if he can get a critical hit Fire-Move against that Mawile, then it could really spell the end for her, but she’s not just sitting there for no reason!  What’s she doing next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the time Amber bought her, Mya pulled in her energy, liberally drawing more from Rhea’s pool as her chest burned with anticipation.  Shimmering orange swords flowed around Mya’s form as yellow light swirled viciously around her, chest swelling with the growing power that birthed from within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show all of you what power is!”  She roared, finally ready to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishop gasped.  “How does she know these Moves, Jimmy?  Jimmy, what kind of monster is this Mawile?  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swords_Dance_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Swords Dance</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  Swords Dance!  We’re lookin’ at a full sweep, ladies and gentlemen!  Hold on to your seats!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this legal, ref?  Is this legal?”  Jimmy screamed with the throng’s gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cimchar was on the move to cut off Amber, but Sunny vanished from sight, alarming the fox from the shadows.  “Gotcha!”  He cheered, and the black energy surrounding his fist slammed into her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber whimpered, her small frame tumbling across the grass towards Chary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sucker Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  All three combatants are now focusing on the poor little fox!  She’s defenseless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that how we’re playing it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt had recovered, sliding along his ice to pincer Amber.  “Chary, let’s finish her so we can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya giggled; shadows surrounded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird’s beak fell open as she appeared beside him with a nefarious grin.  “Did I say we were done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt’s eyes bulged as the dark energy around her fist flared, twisting the Piplup’s body with the strike as she sent him three meters into the air, smashing against the barrier to fall into a heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, coughing a bit while struggling to his feet, clearly in pain while his Aqua Ring continued to try and heal the chunks of damage to his stamina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A vicious +2 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sucker Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, ladies, and gentlemen!”  Bishop screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy soon following.  “How many Moves does this Mawile know?  How many?!  How is this even possible on a Starter?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya’s body began to glow with a faint brown light that separated into four balls of white energy housing green cores, swiftly converting into jagged stones before flying at the two advancing Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunny hopped around them with aerial cartwheels, still advancing toward the fallen Amber.  Mya laughed, rushing forward with the rocks, jaws open wide while copying Chary’s Focus Energy; she was practically steaming with power.  “Fight me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chimchar ducked one, feet birthing with fire to smash through the second, but Mya was already on top of him, gaping maw reaching to snap around the monkey’s frame, tossing him into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ancient_Power_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Ancient Power</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  Scorbunny manages to dodge both with beautiful footwork, but Chimchar’s in trouble; Seismic Toss followed by another Sucker Punch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredible!  I can’t believe Rhea has this much energy to give this Mawile… how can she even do this after being bonded for less than a day?  Is this it for our boy team?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya smirked at the monkey, emerging from the shadows to his right as they flew through the air; he winced with the heavy energy surrounding him,  forcing the monkey to the ground.  However, he managed to clap his hands before her fist smashed into his face, sending him rocketing to the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, unable to gather energy for a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Slam_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Slam</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did he do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Landing next to him, she punted Chary away with a backward smash of the steel outer shell of her maw.  Glancing back at Amber as she tried to keep the Scorbunny busy.  It was growing increasingly difficult, and it looked like she might be in trouble.  “Hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit odd, but she couldn’t really feel Rhea giving her any advice throughout the fight; she’d just been acting on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fleeting thought was soon washed out with the heat in her chest, frown vanishing when spotting Cobalt.  The penguin was recovering with his Aqua Ring in the corner, and she stalked toward him, trusting Amber to keep on the defensive with her Hypnosis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you doing?”  Mya snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobalt’s pained eyes widened upon drawing her focus again.  “W-What kind of … energy do you have?”  He asked with horror, gathering more to send a rush of biting wind at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She skipped forward, jumping into the air with several twirls, but again, she couldn’t draw her energy to the Move she wanted, and Jimmy answered her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chimchar is having to recover after that nasty Sucker Punch, but he managed to get an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Encore_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Encore</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, preventing Mawile from using any of her other Moves.  An effective counter to the onslaught of Moves this Mawile has been dominating with, now restricted for a time by Chimchar and Len!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that how it is?  Any other Moves, which means…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadows surrounded her as she used Sucker Punch again, appearing beside the stunned Piplup, but to her surprise, Sunny mirrored her action, small shadowy fist driving into her side.  The strike threw her a little off-balance but ultimately didn’t feel all that strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humph … you can do better than that?”  Mya laughed, sending the back of her maw to bat him away; the action ultimately helped her since it left Amber to her own devices, and the rabbit was too slow to try to counter her enhanced speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd roared with every action she performed, and the mirth she felt increased while catching Amber send a wave of hot air at the recovering monkey.  “Sorry,” the fox chimed in a forced snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chimchar and Len are out of this match!”  Bishop yelled with the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That brutal +2 Seismic Toss, Sucker Punch combo left Chimchar in a rough state, and with Mawile drawing away Scorbunny and Piplup’s attention, it provided the perfect opportunity for Fennekin to drive home the win with a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Heat_Wave_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Heat Wave</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya’s smile brightened as she felt whatever Chimchar did to her fade; her Moves opened up again, and she brought around her sticky jaws as feathers exploded around her, causing Mya to lift an eye at the strange attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the announcers screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>““</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Feather_Dance_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Feather Dance</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!”” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy continued.  “If Piplup can weaken this speedy bruiser, then maybe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t understand the enthusiasm, feeling the feathers trying to lower her Attack-Stat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Ability activated on its own, and every feather was instantly cut into pieces as she opened her jaws wider, wearing a sinister grin as the Piplup whimpered, sending a useless wave of chilled air that caused ice to gather around her maw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The announcers’ voices cracked with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hyper_Cutter_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Hyper Cutter</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  Hyper Cutter!”  Jimmy yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishop’s clamor wasn’t far behind.  “Impossible!  Impossible!  Two Abilities!  Two Abilities without the Dream World!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya pushed through the desperate struggle of air, sparks dancing across her jaws as four electric fangs grew with her gaping mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piplup was screaming as she converged on him, ice falling off her maw upon the penguin.  Energy coursed through his small frame, and the ensuing explosion sent chunks of dirt cascading around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God!  Arceus!  Did you see that?”  Jimmy screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_Fang_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Thunder Fang</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  +2 Thunder Fang!  Super Effective, Critical Hit!  It’s over!  It’s over!  Jason forfeits as Fennekin scores a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hypnosis_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Hypnosis</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>!  Two vs. Three, Jimmy.  Two vs. Three and these girls dominated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need more info on that Mawile, Bishop!  We need that info like … now; because she is stupid powerful!  Legend!  Legend!  Her name is listed as Maya, folks, and hehe, she even has a shorter nickname attached, Mya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya threw her arms in the air, jaws gaping, screaming at the top of her lungs; pride filled her chest as her name was chanted.  “Who’s weak now?”  She yelled as Lucian recalled the battered and fainted penguin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber walked over to her, showing signs of a pretty hard fight, but there was a pained smile on her mouth.  “Wow, Mya, you’re…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hear what her teammate said because a red beam called her back to her pokéball.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?  Rhea?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mya!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nova screamed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s legs trembled to support her, muscles burning with fatigue as she tried not to give a fake smile at her victory, waving at the throng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya demanded more and more energy, so wrapped up in the battle that she couldn’t even hear her desperate pleas to slow down.  Nova was currently chastising the Mawile as Rhea pressed the button to enter the locker room below with the deafening chants of Mya and her name above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only partially remembering her promise to Lori, she pressed the button to the opposing team, working up as much strength as she could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…”  Lucian snapped on the other end, clearly upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Sit the Muk down,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, your Mawile is insane!”  Jason managed to mumble with a disappointed tone before she cut the connection, stumbling into the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel Mya’s growing guilt while realizing what she’d done, but Rhea’s head was already spinning.  It was hard to think, hard to move, and her body felt like it was going to fracture into pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea, that was … Rhea?”  Amira’s confused voice floated to her from a distant place as the world went white, then black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. B1 — 10. Making My Own Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV:  Rhea Everhart (Our main girl)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  Rhea entered the main stage with Mya, her absolute MONSTER of a bruiser!  We got to see how things looked through Cobalt's eyes, Lucian's Pokemon, and Mya as she dominated the match.</p><p>We learned that Mya probably has every Mawile breeding Move and has both her Abilities, making her an absolute UNIT!  She humiliated the three boys before throwing her fists up in victory with a vicious roar!</p><p>... Only to be ripped back into her pokeball to be screamed at by Nova ... she didn't realize how much energy she was really pulling from Rhea.  Is her Trainer okay?  Rhea?!?!?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>hea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she smiled.  “Is there anything else we should be worried about, Mom?  I mean, I know we need to take it easy in battles for a long while, but anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Christie, and Brock seemed conflicted with her direction, still concerned about her health.  “... Um … well, I think you’ve come up with a fairly solid solution so far.  Your Pokémon may not have addictive qualities, but they are incredibly energy-dependent at this early stage of their development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would suggest using your Pokémon’s stronger Moves sparingly until reaching the Pewter City Gym.  You can have them out once you reach Viridian, but be restrictive on the number of high-tier Moves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grandfather cleared his throat.  “... Rhea, I got somethin’ ta add.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”  She turned to face her grandfather’s twinkling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So ya know, ‘cause I don’t think your mother would have the field experience, but Intimidate is a useful Ability for training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aunt’s eyes lit up.  “You’re right, Dad!  Hehe, oof…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Rhea and her mother asked in unison, but Sabin, her father, Brock, and her grandmother seemed to understand the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grandfather folded his muscular arms across his chest with a wry smirk.  “Well, let’s just say your little team’s gonna have its hands full.  Intimidate scares off all the little guys but draws in the big fellas, lookin’ for a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glacia breathed a low sigh.  “Indeed, and with how powerful Mya’s aura is, it might be troublesome while restricted on Moves.  You may need to rely on your friends more than you initially thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”  Rhea’s vision fell to her lap.  “Um … doesn’t that only apply when she’s out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” her dad replied with a forced smile, “but they’re talking about your entire journey.  If you have Mya out, then things will likely get difficult over the next few hours while in the wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of frowning, a smile brightened her cheeks; Mya was burning with passion at the news while Nova poked at her, telling the Mawile to cool it and hold back more.  “I think … that won’t be so bad.  I mean, the Rangers scout out the areas, keeping tabs, constantly updating the map on dangerous locations.  It should still be within our ability to handle if we follow the recommendations, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds like fun!”  Her grandpa chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin followed his laughter.  “You’d totally ignore all of that!  Right, Gramps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... But Rhea won’t, will she?”  Her grandmother probed, and she felt the heat of those icy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Um, nope!  I mean, I need to take it easy, right?”  She chuckled, but she couldn’t say how Lori or Amira would take the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father took a relieved breath.  “Well, I’m glad everything’s working out!”  He gave her hand a squeeze with a wink.  “I think we should give her some time to rest now.  Besides, don’t you need to head back to Sinnoh, Cindy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia gave him a light glare.  “Dawn’s doing a good job … from what I hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Keith snickered.  “I’m just sayin’, I know how antsy you get with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aaron_(Elite_Four)">
    <span>Aaron</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flint_(Elite_Four)">
    <span>Flint</span>
  </a>
  <span> having free reign when you’re gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aunt’s lips dropped into a grimace.  “... You’re just trying to make me worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, yeah, it is,” Drake winced, watching his daughter’s lips tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’m sure Dawn can handle their antics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea watched her mother’s face crease with mock concern.  “Remember that time Aaron covered </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Veilstone_City">
    <span>Veilstone City</span>
  </a>
  <span> in silk because he thought it would impress </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Maylene">
    <span>Maylene</span>
  </a>
  <span>?” He’s all about showing </span>
  <em>
    <span>the power of Bug Pokémon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia’s jaw tightened again.  “... Dawn can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” her dad shook his head, “or that time Flint went on SHTV?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes … he ruffled some feathers, for sure,” her mother replied with a weak smile.  “He can be a bit careless with his words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Fine, I’m going,” Cynthia growled, storming out of the room in dazzling fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glacia gave the snickering pair a slow shake of her head.  “You two always knew how to press her buttons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her family laughed and joked for a bit before bidding her goodbye.  Brock tried to get her to consider allowing her family to care for her Pokémon for just a few weeks, but she didn’t budge; however, her mother agreed with him that she should receive a follow-up at his Pewter clinic.  Finally, once everyone left, she called her cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s worried face popped up on the screen; it seemed to be getting late in her time zone since she was wearing her PJs.  “Hey!  Rhea, how are you feeling?  Mom text saying you were alright, but … you’re in the hospital.  Your Mawile, Mya, right?  She knew so many Moves, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, hehe,” Rhea replied.  “I’m sore, my head hurts, and I’m tired … my eyes are drooping a bit, see?”  She asked, closing them with a weak snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha,” Bianca huffed.  “Really, Rhea!  What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent the next fifteen minutes assuring her cousin she was alright, promising to call her in the morning when she got up.  Hanging up with all of her weight now falling off her shoulders, she talked to Mya and Nova for a bit, telling them a bit about her life before heading off to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. B1 — 11. I Don’t Know…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV:  Amira Rocket (Lyra and Silver's Daughter)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  Rhea passed out after Mya sucked every ounce of energy she could from her Trainer.  She woke up in Pallet Oak Foundation Hospital with Brock treating her in the VIP wing to not draw attention to herself.</p><p>Brock informed her that she was suffering from the worst case of ROFD (Rapid Onset Fortitude Distress) he's ever seen.  He's clearly concerned about her and recommends she and her Pokemon separate; she can use one of the extra Starters the Professors have.</p><p>Rhea first chooses to call Sam, Hannah, and Jade, the first friends she's made outside her parents' circle.  After calming down, she asks for Amira and Mallory to get their opinion and decides to keep going with Mya and Nova.</p><p>Nova is pissed at Mya, and Rhea can tell her little terror of a Mawile never meant to hurt her; she feels terrible now.</p><p>When Christie, Rhea's mom, comes in with the rest of the family, she confirms that it is worse than she anticipated and lists a few scientific mojo that went wrong, further explaining Pokemon energy dependence. </p><p>Against Brock's opinion, Rhea tells everyone she's going to continue, but not before her grandma Glacia makes sure she will fully recover.  There's some tension-releasing done with jokes by the family and everyone leaves her to rest.</p><p>Rhea and her Pokemon promised to keep in their pokeballs until Viridian City to allow Rhea's physical, mental, and spiritual fortitudes to recover.  Can she keep that promise?</p><p>Now, we go to Amira Rocket ... how are her teammates taking this sudden reveal?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amira’s legs felt weak as Bishop announced Jason’s surrender; they’d won two versus three.  Her red irises shifted to the cheering white and black Mawile, screaming her victory, jaws wide open, and fists in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We actually won?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Against all odds, their team pulled through, and the sheer overwhelming force Mya exhibited was beyond astonishing, it was impossible.  Amira couldn’t believe how swiftly and powerfully the Mawile was able to perform her Moves, nor the speed at which she could gather so much energy.  The announcers were blaring what was on everyone’s mind.</span>
</p><p><span>It took most of the match for her to transfer the needed amount to Amber for just two </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Heat_Wave_(move)"><em><span>Heat Wave</span></em></a><em><span>s</span></em><span>, and </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hypnosis_(move)"><em><span>Hypnosis</span></em></a> <span>wasn’t cheap, either.  She expected to lose, yet she was the victor.  </span></p><p>
  <span>The numbers were running through her head out of pure confusion while studying the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deceiver Pokémon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she’d certainly deceived everyone’s expectations in the stadium.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How many Moves was that?  Three </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sucker Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>es, two </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psych_Up_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Psych Up</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>s, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Astonish_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Astonish</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Growl</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ancient_Power_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Ancient Power</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, two </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Seismic_Toss_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Seismic Toss</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>es, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swords_Dance_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Swords Dance</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, and a </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_Fang_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Thunder Fang</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, not to mention having two Abilities … some of those are super energy costly Moves for our Pokémon and us, but she just threw them out without…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira blinked, mind snapping back to reality as Rhea recalled Mya while still proclaiming her victory, swiftly retreating below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning a smug and primping Amber to her pokéball, Amira pressed her own button to return to the locker room, glancing across the field at Lucian as he completed his end of the bet, and of course, it was in the least degree possible with a cold and calm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made fun of the Rockets … it turns out they aren’t so weak.”  With that short statement, he disappeared from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock of the match began to dissipate, lips lifting with the realization that touched her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!  Eat that, you snobby…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were disrupted by the control console; the contestants’ personal communication connection opened, elation doubling upon hearing Lucian’s much different tone, and she removed her sunglasses, securing them at her shirt front with a growing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  He snapped, clearly upset, and Rhea’s response only made Amira’s fingers tighten into fists with excitement, suppressing the urge to jump in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit the Muk down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing her best to compose herself before the platform stopped.  Jason managed to get a few words before Rhea terminated the connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow … who is Rhea?  I don’t know how she did it, but she definitely asserted her dominance in the line-up!  If Mya and her were that strong from the start, no wonder they were so confident in helping me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How, though?  That Jason boy seems familiar with her … well, a lot of people, actually, which makes sense since the Oak Starter Award is kind of a Master-tier popularity contest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the middle contestant staging area, Amira found Rhea to her right.  She was about to ask the questions swirling around her brain but paused as she stumbled forward, teetering back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s she doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea, what was … Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alarm surged in Amira’s chest as the blonde-haired girl fell to the floor in a heap, long locks fanning out to hide her face, knee-length white and dark blue striped skirt blowing up slightly with her jagged movements, showing her black boogie shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory stepped into the locker room as she was falling.  “... Woah, Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both made it two steps before a handsome blonde-haired young man appeared out of thin-air several feet away, emerging from a bright multicolored light, surrounded by soft blue vertical lines that soon cleared up.  A beautiful 5”11 Butterfree hovered in the air beside him, showing off its massive wings with a unique wave design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s gut tightened; he was obviously a very powerful Trainer with a Pokémon like that, and instantly had the impression that he might even rival her grandfather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory didn’t hesitate in the least, rushing to Rhea’s side with the man.  “She just collapsed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t look happy, lips tight as he examined her.  “... Okay, girls, we’ll be heading to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have time to protest or gather her thoughts; her body tingled as the Butterfree began to glow, the four humans following within a second.</span>
</p><p><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Teleport_(move)"><em><span>Teleport</span></em></a> <span>was very well known to be an extremely long charging Move, yet it didn’t take more than two seconds for the Pokémon to identify where the Hospital was and extend that range to everyone present.  This man was definitely a Grandmaster.</span></p><p>
  <span>It felt as if she were falling, but her feet never actually left the ground; the energy itself that infused her body caused the usual unsettling feeling of teleportation.  Amira blinked and they were suddenly in a doctor’s office.  “Wait…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed off, stunned mumble drowned out by the man’s questions to Mallory.  “How long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only like … uh, it was just before you teleported in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”  He reached down, easily lifting Rhea into a princess carry.  “There should…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off as the door flung open, adding to Amira’s shock; Brock Harrison entered the room, his deep brown eyes sweeping the scene.  “... I thought I felt … Keith?”  The doctor’s gaze swiftly fell to Rhea, nudging his head for them to follow.  “... Tell me what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira hesitantly followed as Mallory and Keith lead the way, and her red eyebrows rose as the Butterfree’s eyes glowed bright purple, creating some kind of visual light wave that made people glance right over them, and anyone in their path was gently pushed aside in a manner that made them believe they’d just lost their balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith … Keith … is he Rhea’s brother … father?  No, isn’t there a Grandmaster named Keith?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The name was familiar, but he probably hadn’t made many big waves in a few years because she couldn’t remember anything about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thoughts vanished with Amira’s dismay as a large group of people teleported around them, and she discovered which family Rhea was connected to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Active Champion Cynthia materialized from shimmering multicolored light that formed ahead of her with other famous individuals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beautiful 8”11 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Togekiss_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Togekiss</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> hovered overhead, taking up a large portion of the wide and high hospital hallway ceiling, and all of them were instantly brought into Butterfree’s light manipulation.  The Togekiss was the one that had mass teleported everyone to their exact location, and was undoubtedly Cynthia’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead of Amira walked Hoenn’s legendary Elite 4 members, standing in their position for generations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drake moved from Champion to Rank 1 Elite 4 after </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Steven_Stone">
    <span>Steven Stone</span>
  </a>
  <span> had managed to beat him.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wallace">
    <span>Wallace</span>
  </a>
  <span> occasionally filled in when Steven was away, but no one doubted Drake was far stronger than the fashionable Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glacia, his wife, had taken the Rank 2 position after one of the previous members retired, filling the seat upon his request; they’d both lived more than a century and were known all around the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside Keith was another superstar; Christie, Cynthia’s sister, had been at the forefront of groundbreaking research over the past two decades.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Matori">
    <span>Matori</span>
  </a>
  <span> mentioned the scientist several times throughout the years, and all the pieces were connecting in Amira’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last bit of information came with the rising Platinum-tier challenger, Sabin Everhart, who had hidden his information prior to his own Bronze-tier adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea Everhart was her teammate, and the sheer prestige of having such a stacked family lineage would have certainly given Lucian a run for his money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cousin would be Bianca, daughter of Cynthia.  A Master-tier Trainer and well-known researcher under Professor Aurea Juniper.  She was also married to the former Unova Champion, Hilbert Arrowood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s aunt was the standing Champion of Sinnoh, and not a single person doubted Cynthia’s strength as surpassing Champion-tier; she’d reached Legendary-tier long ago.  Her pupil, Dawn, was already Champion-tier after only five years under her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between legendary Battle Trainers and researchers, Rhea stood inside a circle that even outshone her own infamous family tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin made sure his sister was alright before glancing back at her, trailing behind with the rest of his family.  “... Hey, Amira, right?”  He asked with a strained smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?  Oh, yeah.”  She replied, doing her best not to look nervous.  She didn’t know why, but her being here just felt out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job backing up my sister!  That was an awesome show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Thanks,” she mumbled, fingers fumbling with her glasses with her discomfort.  She managed to catch herself before removing them from her dress front, trying to suppress her urge to hide behind the lenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just need to be quiet … I mean, they basically kidnapped me!  What do I say?  Can I just leave?  No, but … if I’m suddenly spotted here, and right after just winning a match at the stadium … the News will be all over it, and they clearly want to keep this on the low.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought instantly popped into her head, trained by all the years of reporters hounding her family, and a lump dropped down Amira’s throat, glancing up at the fabled Togekiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly returned to his pokéball without Cynthia even activating the device or giving any indication as she talked lowly with her sister.  All of Cynthia’s strongest Pokémon were very well known to the public because of her popularity, but seeing such powerful Pokémon in person was something else entirely, and some of the few in the world that might even be able to sweep much of her mother’s team on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira named each one in her head, trying to keep her mind busy.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Garchomp_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Garchomp</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lucario_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Lucario</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Milotic_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Milotic</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spiritomb_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Spiritomb</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Togekiss_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Togekiss</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glaceon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Glaceon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roserade_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Roserade</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Braviary_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Braviary</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eelektross_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Eelektross</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, and </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gastrodon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Gastrodon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped back to the evolving situation as they entered a private area beyond locked doors with a keypad, and Butterfree returned to its pokéball when the doors closed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brock had been receiving information from Rhea’s family, and she lagged behind as the doctor told them to wait inside the waiting section.  Her father took Rhea to the room before returning shortly after, each standing around in a circle while mumbling to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira stood back with Mallory, but unlike her, the purple-haired girl seemed far less uncomfortable in the evolving situation.  “Umm … should we be here?”  She finally whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”  Mallory gave her a questioning glance.  “Why not?  We’re a part of a team now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but … did you know … no, of course, you knew…”  Amira mumbled low enough for Mallory to give her a confused look.  “No, it’s just … I’m surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”  Mallory giggled, folding her arms under her breasts while facing her.  “Yeah, Rhea’s family is pretty loaded, huh?  Anyways, what did you think about that match?  Crazy, right?  Apparently, Rhea’s Pokémon are way stronger than they should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I could tell you that,” Amira replied, rubbing the back of her left hand while following the man’s exit.  He swiftly got into a discussion with the other family members, voices too low for her to hear, but Drake and Glacia didn’t seem happy about whatever Christie was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, pretty epic, though, right?”  Mallory mused.  “Oh, didn’t you hear?  Apparently, it’s not like she’s going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”  Amira asked, feeling a little relieved at the news.  She wasn’t all that attached to Rhea; still, she didn’t want the girl to die.  “I … wasn’t really listening, to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, well, with that crazy thing the Butterfree did, I don’t blame you!  That’s such an awesome way to use that Move; do you think it was </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psychic_(type)">
    <em>
      <span>Psychic</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira paused as the doors swung open, revealing Professor Oak and his grandson, the Legendary-tier Trainer, Blue.  Amira’s lungs dropped into her stomach; Blue was one of the very vocal and influential Trainers that had no love for her grandfather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yo, Keith, how’s your daughter…”  He paused, lime-green irises fixating on her.  “What’s the Rocket girl doing here?”  He snarled, nose twisting with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira winced at this tone, gut tightening as a dreadful wave shook her frame, left hand fixing around her right; it felt like she was being constricted.  However, the oppressive sensation lifted in an instant with the responding voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a walk, Blue,” Cynthia sharply returned, silver irises gleaming with displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s saliva was caught in her throat as the chilling atmosphere deepened; Blue’s wide eyes were still fixed on her, but the frigid gaze of Drake, Glacia, and Cynthia’s shimmering eyes soon drew his attention.  Her muscles trembled with sudden danger as Blue’s anger flared; the three opposing legends’ eyes narrowing in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’m just asking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, take a walk, Blue,” Cynthia repeated.  “Amira is on Rhea’s team and has every right to be here.  I know your mindstate; you have beef with her grandfather … keep it there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt trapped between gods as Blue’s fingers began to quiver with growing rage; the silence hung, his intense green eyes moved to her, but Oak was quick to intervene, guiding Blue away with a hand on his back.  “Heh, we’ll be back later to see how she’s doing; sorry to intrude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira could practically hear Blue’s grinding teeth, but he soon relented, shoving open the doors to storm out with Oak giving an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith blew out a long breath.  “Aww, Blue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boy’s got a lot ta learn,” Drake grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia sighed, lips pursed to the side.  “It’s not like I can blame him; still…”  Her gaze moved to Amira, still holding her breath while feeling the cold heat pressing against her spine.  “Keith, go snatch Lyra … she’s probably on her way here anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, you should have sent her a message before kidnapping her daughter,” she groaned with exasperation, brushing back her bangs.  “Giovanni’s likely seconds away from deploying every operative he’s got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my bad,” Keith forced a chuckle.  “I just kind of reacted.  Sorry, girls!”  He said, giving them an apologetic smile while scratching the back of his neck.  “Give me a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is insane…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His Butterfree exited its ball without warning, teleporting the man away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira felt cold sweat at her armpits; she wasn’t sure if Blue was literally releasing any kind of energy, but she’d only felt a sinister, intimidating aura similar to that when she was eight; it was from her mother when their house in Viridian was attacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory seemed just as petrified as she was, taking a shuddering breath before glaring at the closed doors.  “... What … was his problem … Muk…”  Her purple irises shifted to her with concern.  “You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” Amira mumbled, hiding her trembling fingers behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia’s heels tapped against the tile floor while moving between Rhea’s parents to join her, sitting on a nearby cushioned bench, crossing her legs; the rest of the family soon followed, giving them pleasant smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Amira, Mallory, or would you prefer Lori?”  She asked politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lori’s fine!”  She replied, taking a nearby seat with enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.  I’ve met your </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shauntal">
    <span>older sister</span>
  </a>
  <span> a few times while staying at </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Caitlin">
    <span>Caitlin</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s villa.  Hehe, I hear she can be somewhat of a shut-in when writing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori rolled her eyes.  “You have no idea!  She’s so busy with either writing, training, or working around the League.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grimsley">
    <span>Grimsley</span>
  </a>
  <span> always found time to play with me as a girl, though, and he’s always taking me around the region!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia’s smile grew forced.  “Right, Grimsley did take you girls in.  He usually tends to shy away from me, so I don’t see him that often.”  The stunning Champion’s attention moved to her.  “So, Amira, what would you like to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Huh?”  The question utterly caught her off-guard.  “Wouldn’t … you want to know more about me?”  She slowly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Glacia chuckled, taking the seat beside her daughter.  “However, it’s rude to put a girl on the spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?”  Drake chuckled, patting a nervous Sabin on the back while taking a neighboring seat.  “We’ll have plenty of time to get ta know ya, but it’s only fair we answer any questions ye ‘ave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else gathered around her as a nurse came in, stopping in her tracks upon seeing them.  Christie swapped directions to speak to her, walking her back to probably sneak a peek at whatever Brock was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, before Amira could gather her thoughts, Keith returned with her small, thin mother, and upon seeing her, Lyra rushed forward.  “Amira!  I was so worried…”  She cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her mother latch around her chest, returning the hug.  “... Hey, Mom … yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra didn’t seem to even hear her while twisting to the side to glare at Keith’s sheepish grin and the rest of Rhea’s family.  “You had Silver and me worried sick; all we knew was someone teleported into the locker rooms and snatched our daughter!  He’s off searching the surrounding forest, and then when we felt Blue’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Keith replied with a soft sigh.  “Blue’s taking a walk.  Rhea collapsed, and I needed to get her here as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humph…”  Her mother’s indignant glare moved between them.  “Okay … I’ll call and tell everyone it’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother released her, but not before sneaking in a worried peck to her cheek, causing Amira to blush as the situation calmed.  Lyra guided her to the small couch across the room, taking out her phone to bridge a call with her father and grandfather.  As she relayed the information, Amira’s mind retreated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom could sense Blue’s anger … whatever he was doing, and Cynthia’s response … what did grandpa do to Blue to make him act so crazy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped out of her reverie as her grandfather’s collected voice spoke her name, and his ordinarily serious expression held a soft smile.  “Amira, would you like me to bring your bag over?  I can gather Rhea and Mallory’s, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” her mother’s left eye narrowed with a low moan, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here at the moment.  You shouldn’t really even be in Pallet, you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it, Dad,” Silver responded.  “You should probably head back to Viridian; you have a full schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … that doesn’t concern me, but … if that’s what you want, then I’ll be on my way.  Amira, if you could call your grandmother, she was ready to tear the city apart, looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to seeing you when you reach Viridian, my little Mew.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ariana">
    <span>Ariana</span>
  </a>
  <span> and I will have a wonderful feast prepared to get to know your new…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused as Matori leaned in to whisper to him.  “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bill">
    <span>Bill</span>
  </a>
  <span> just sent word; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lusamine">
    <span>Lusamine</span>
  </a>
  <span> is showing signs of waking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni’s brow tightened.  “Any response from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mohn">
    <span>Mohn</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matori shook her head.  “No memories returned as of yet, but </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guzma">
    <span>Guzma</span>
  </a>
  <span> was visiting when it happened; he claims someone tried to assassinate her.  Due to the suspicious activity, he’s currently being questioned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forward the information to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Burnet">
    <span>Burnet</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Kukui">
    <span>Kukui</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  They’ll get in contact with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gladion">
    <span>Gladion</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lillie">
    <span>Lillie</span>
  </a>
  <span> if it’s good news.  The security feed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already sent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation was low, but loud enough to make it out with his device’s high sensitivity for the nearest voices.  Her mother seemed to understand the significance of the news, showing tight lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira knew Lusamine and Guzma had a major hand in the Ultra War, but most of the war was classified; there had been periodic attempts against Lusamine’s life in the past, but she’d been unconscious since the war, and her grandfather had fronted the entire medical costs of discovering what happened to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile returned when turning to address them again.  The software had to quickly adjust to his increased volume.  “It seems some pressing things require my attention.  I’m overjoyed to see you safe, Amira, and I can’t wait to see you in Viridian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Grandpa,” Amira mumbled, hoping Mallory didn’t hear her grandfather’s nickname for her, but her teammate seemed preoccupied with Rhea’s family across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother smiled at her father as Giovanni hung up, and it seemed both her parents wanted to discuss the news in private since her mother had a horrible poker face.  “Thanks, Dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver sighed, shaking his head.  “I’m just glad it was someone like Keith … I’m sure you told them how worried we were.”  His gaze turned to her, red eyes softening.  “Always know we love you, Amira, and if you want to talk, your mother and I are always free for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad,” she mumbled, eyeing Rhea’s family as her mother said her goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is Rhea’s family as constrictive as mine?  I can’t go an hour without someone checking up on me.  They seem to really care about her, too.  What about Mallory’s parents?  Cynthia said Grimsley took them in … are they dead?  Her sister’s pretty famous, but I haven’t heard anything about their family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was settling down after Blue’s outburst, but she was still a bit agitated; to be truthful, Amira was still queasy herself from those chilling waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s gaze shifted to her mother’s smiling face.  Her three-strand pigtail braids were pulled over her shoulders, fingers fiddling with the ends of her light brown locks.  “... You’re playing with your hair again.”  She noted with a faint smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  I am,” she giggled, forcing her hands to her lap.  “So, what do you think about your new teammates?  I’ve heard really good things about Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed while looking at the laughing family; Rhea’s mother returned with an annoyed expression, and there were noticeable bags under her eyes, showing the woman didn’t have a good sleep schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I mean … wait, you’ve heard of Rhea?  Why didn’t you say anything?”  Amira growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe,” Lyra winked, “well, I had to investigate all the potential girls you could be paired with, and I felt like you’d get along better with Rhea than Kalayna.  Erika’s daughter can be a bit … uh, a bit too shy to be paired with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that bad?”  Amira challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re kind of a bit shy, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow … savage, Mom…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reading her poker face with ease, Lyra rubbed her daughter’s knee with a forced smile.  “Not that being shy is bad, but I just wanted to give you a bit of a better chance at getting to be around some girls that’ll let you live a little!  I couldn’t be happier with the match-up, personally,” she noted, light brown irises moving to Mallory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…”  Amira’s eye creased suspiciously.  “You want me to be the party-girl, going out and making a fool of myself?  The News would be going crazy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nonsense,” Lyra scoffed.  “Please, when your dad and I became an item, and it came out that he was Giovanni’s son, we were the hot topic for a week, then the next story was out!  Things like that don’t last long in the News; they need more clickbait to keep relevant, and there’s no clicks on old stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having heard a decent amount of her mother’s romantic advances toward her father, she had no doubt.  Her dad was the shy one, with her mother going so far as to basically stalk him until she’d discovered his connections to Rocket when it was a criminal organization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra vehemently denied the fact she was a stalker while going so far as to infiltrate the organization.  Sure, she had the side quest of dismantling the group, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out her real objective.  Her mother saw herself as a hyper-active go-getter, yet the truth was that she really had trouble with boundaries; there wasn’t a shy bone in her mom’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How her father told it, in private, of course, her mother just so happened to show up everywhere, and eventually, he grew to love her antics.  Plus, he could never beat her in an actual Pokémon Battle.  A bet they had soon became a recurring theme instead of money; if he won, she’d disappear from his life; if not, she would stick around.  With her as proof, well, he’d never won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, at the same time, her mother had battled Legendary Pokémon, made friends with them in the past, and even stood her ground against Red when they were young.  Although her mother could have been her sister if anyone looked at them side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t say no about the party-girl…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I didn’t, hehe.  I want you to have fun!”  She grinned, leaning against her side while resting her head against her shoulder.  “You’ve been cooped up, walking on eggshells for so long … I want you to live a little.  Don’t go crazy Casey Brooks on me, haha, but open up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying … it’s just hard to trust anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” her mother mumbled, now playing with her red hair.  “Still, I saw the way that battle was going … Rhea really stepped in to help.  How is she, by the way?  Her family seems really worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s brow creased, studying the laughing group as Drake broke into some story about an isolationist region he decided to check out as a teenager, basically making an enemy of several of the kingdoms that controlled the isolated landmass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe at first, but now … you could fool me; they seem pretty carefree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh … I’m not so sure,” Lyra whispered, back to playing with her own pigtails.  “That Master Ball is concerning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the reason Mya was able to pull so much energy from Rhea,” her mother explained, lips tilted into a frown.  “I got mine from Professor Elm when I became a Master-tier Trainer … only Masters are supposed to have them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that the reason Rhea collapsed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely,” Lyra mumbled.  Her smile returned, rising while dragging her along.  “I know Cynthia the best; let’s go join them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cynthia!  Hey, so, how’s Rhea doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group’s focus moved back to them with a smile, but Amira was still stuck with the overwhelming first impression of power that passed between Blue and the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christie?”  Cynthia asked, turning to the scientist beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s mom scratched the back of her neck with irritation.  “Brock’s still setting everything up and running the tests.  I don’t have a lot of faith in the equipment here, but it is the best place nearby.  I believe she’ll recover just fine … there are other calculations I’m puzzling through, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia gave Lyra a forced smile.  “There you have it.  We’re just waiting for the preliminary examination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckled.  “Yeah, we’re just lucky Brock was volunteering today.  Not many doctors would understand our daughter’s circumstance better than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good!”  Lyra returned, pulling over a couch to enter the circle while nudging Amira to sit with her.  “So, how’s Dawn, Cynthia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Cynthia’s lips curved into a playful smirk.  “Want me to set up a match between you two?  She could use the experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no!”  Lyra giggled.  “We haven’t been training for years; we’re really rusty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the better,” Drake grinned.  “Dawn’s a pretty good Trainer, but don’t count yer team out, Lyra.  It’s been several years, but I can tell they’ve still got their edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother seemed to be really enjoying herself, which was pretty rare when conversing about training with other Trainers, but they were in legendary company that could understand her.  “Thanks, Drake.  Maybe we can set up a fun match sometime.  Oh, how about when we all set up a time to meet our girls!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There it is … she’s making plans for a gathering in the future.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amira internally mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation flipped between topics, including seeing their Pokémon, and Cynthia recovered Amber’s stamina with her Togekiss.  Lori’s shiny Froakie and Amber looked at the massive floating Pokémon like a god, asking questions and receiving advice.  Her mother even sent out Zelri, her 4”11 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Porygon-Z_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Porygon-Z</span>
  </a>
  <span>, to join in the fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia and her mother moved off at some point to discuss something privately, and Amira caught a few phrases that puzzled her.  She caught three people mentioned throughout the broken conversation, Lusamine, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mars">
    <span>Mars</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cyrus">
    <span>Cyrus</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and something about being roped into a situation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia’s expression reminded her of Blue’s not too long ago, but she was well in control, which was actually a bit more frightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira didn’t know why her aunt was mentioned in the conversation.  She hadn't seen her Aunt Mars for a long time, and it just seemed like something her father and grandfather never brought up.  She’d only met her when she was really young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Cyrus was one of the most infamous terrorists in the world and strong enough to require Champion-tier Trainers to get involved.  There was even a rumor that he’d beaten </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lance">
    <span>Lance</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trace_(game)">
    <span>Trace</span>
  </a>
  <span> at one point and basically confirmed to have battled </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leon">
    <span>Leon</span>
  </a>
  <span> to a standstill in Galar a year ago, forcing both to retreat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia had some kind of personal connection to him, and what that was depended on who you asked.  Amira tried not to feed into rumors since she’d been the subject of many in the past that were just wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a time, Rhea woke up, and as her family waited for Brock to return, their agitation grew, especially her mother’s, but eventually she called for people to enter, and to Amira’s shock, the first invites were Mallory and her.  Her mother waved them off with Rhea’s family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was more than a little nervous when seeing Rhea in the hospital bed with all the beeping and dozens of graphs spread across the massive tech board.  The conversation was even more confusing; they were actually treating her as a teammate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s gaze shifted between the two girls, Lori already making plans for when they reached Viridian, yet her mind was still fixated on all the conflicting thoughts smashing against her frazzled brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea’s basically working backward … all of her energy is available for use, but her Pokémon aren’t bonded or experienced enough to understand how much to use it.  Plus, this is a massive investment on her mother’s part … there’s a lot of pressure on her, yet she doesn’t seem all that concerned about it.  How can she be so fine with it?  What if her mother’s just using her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cass … Casey Brooks?  Who is she talking … it has to be Casey Brooks, but if … they’re planning on … no, but grandpa wants us to stop by the building!  Should I tell them, though?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori kept talking about parties, spas, and future plans for Viridian.  Her mind was already a whirlwind of thoughts between Rhea’s situation, mixed with theirs, her family, and the plans for the coming day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would they want to have dinner with Grandpa and Grandma?  I mean, they don’t seem to really have a problem with … wait…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey,” Amira’s mind snapped out as Lori mentioned Rocket contacts.  “What do you mean, Rocket contacts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and … yeah, yeah,” Mallory nodded, perfect teeth gleaming as her purple eyes sparked to life.  “No, I need to go call Cass!  Hey, I’ll be back later to see how you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t actually think I can just snap my fingers and get Rocket employees to do whatever I want, does she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori was halfway to the door before Rhea managed to stop her, making Amira breathe a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, this is too crazy!  We can’t get caught up in…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “Woah, hey, Lori!  Umm … yeah, there’s this other girl team that I met; can I invite them to the spa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?  No, what about her talking about...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?  Yeah, sure, why not?”  Lori replied with a lifted eyebrow as if she were strange for even asking.  “Okay, well, I gotta set some things up!  Oh, what if … yeah, yeah!”  She giggled while exiting the room, long purple hair weaving behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira stood in place, feeling utterly overshadowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I fight more?!  She just steamrolled right through!  No, I can’t go to jail for breaking the law; Viridian Police don’t mess around!  They’re super strict…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … mmh…”  Amira moaned, lips a tight line while staring after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea gave her an apologetic smile.  “Ahem … umm, I mean, Lori’s a lot more crafty than Cass when it comes to her … crashing.  Uh, it’s usually not such a big deal … at least when she was in Sinnoh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not the issue!  Police Commissioner </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Officer_Jenny">
    <em>
      <span>Jenny</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> isn’t like the Commissioners in other cities!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The panic rising in Amira’s chest soon exploded.  “Mmghmm … you sure it’s not just because she knows all the right people in Sinnoh?  There are so many people in Viridian that would love to see me in jail overnight … it would be a scandal that could … I just can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed after Mallory, heels tapping with her exit, but the purple-haired girl wasn’t anywhere in sight when she made it to the waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Mallory?”  Amira mumbled aloud; it couldn’t have been more than a minute since she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Sabin pointed toward a side door.  “She went into the bathroom down the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother gave her a questioning look as the nurse moved past her toward Rhea’s room.  Amira made it to the location, noticing it was a single-use, meaning she’d have to wait until Mallory was out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growling with frustration, she glared at the door before her gaze shifted up and down the hall; this side of the hospital seemed practically not in use compared to the previous areas they’d passed through, which made sense if this was a VIP section.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can go to a party, whatever, but … just not in Viridian!  Gah … just tell them that, stupid!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Running her hands through her thick red hair, fingers tickling her scalp, she moaned, returning to the previous room to wait for Lori.  All of Rhea’s family were gone, likely talking with her as her mother sat by the window, humming an old song to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was doing her best to not look stressed; keeping a confident posture and expression had been an important defense mechanism she’d learned from her Rocket side.  Amira finally gave up, pulling her glasses off her dress front to put them on, tinting the brightly lit room red.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stress instantly dropped a tad with the comforting action, acting like the tint put a barrier between her and the things that distressed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra gave her a dubious smile as Amira promptly walked over to sit beside her, crossing her legs while resting her hands on her lap, smoothing out her red dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother nudged her with a short snicker.  “I play with my hair and you put on your glasses.  We’re both helpless, huh?  What’s bugging you, Sweetie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmgh … Mallory’s planning some crash party or something … in Viridian, and Grandpa wants us to come over…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you haven’t told them yet?”  Lyra asked with a soft sigh, resting her head on her shoulder.  “What did I tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m shy, I know,” Amira mumbled, suppressing a blush.  “Still, you know Commissioner Jenny will totally lock us up for the night if we’re caught doing anything even remotely illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, that’s not so bad,” she giggled.  “I was locked up a ton when I was still journeying around with your dad and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ethan_(game)">
    <span>Ethan</span>
  </a>
  <span>, back when I was seventeen … those were the days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well … you trespassed everywhere … and Ethan, or should we call him Gold,” Amira groaned, rolling her eyes.  “Yeah, he’s in a class of his own.  Ethan makes Casey Brooks’ act look like a nun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ethan’s funny, but yeah … he can get a bit wild,” she mumbled with a fond reminiscent smile.  “You should have seen him and Red go at it … month after month, back and forth … I’m shocked Mt. Silver and the Tohjo Mountains survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira glanced away, her mother easily pulling her mind away from the stress clouding her heart.  “Humph, Ethan’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>legendary </span>
  </em>
  <span>ego is the thing that shocks me … at least Red isn’t a narcissist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, people are too harsh on Ethan,” her mother mumbled, still resting her head against Amira’s shoulder, and again, she was playing with the ends of her pigtails.  “Hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go along with Mallory and Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we break the law?”  Amira replied with an incredulous tone, gazing down at her smiling mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Casey can push the line pretty hard, but I’ve looked into Mallory, and she knows how to play the political game.  Knows her rights, too,” she giggled.  “I’ve talked with Grimsley about her, and you’ve also got </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Karen">
    <span>Karen</span>
  </a>
  <span> on you girls’ side, too.  No matter how much dirt’s thrown on that woman, it never sticks!  It’s impressive, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” Lyra groaned, “stop worrying about everything you do.  If people want to look for things to pin on your grandfather, then they’ll do it.  I don’t want you to be a lonely star; you’re such an amazing girl, and I want to see you </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bellossom_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Bellossom</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Mom … Bellossom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother’s tongue stuck out, giving her a cute wink.  “Hehe, I couldn’t resist!  Seriously, though,” her arm wrapped around her waist, hugging her tight, “let it go, and just have fun!  You’ve got my permission, Dad’s, Grandpa’s, Grandma’s, everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You’re just saying that,” Amira mumbled, rubbing her mom’s smooth, thin arm around her stomach.  “... I’m just scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” Lyra mumbled, rocking their bodies side to side while squeezing her harder.  “I’m scared to let you go, too!  Petrified!”  She whispered, voice cracking a bit, and a swift sniff told her all she needed to know with her mother’s face buried against her breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had you for so long to myself … you have no idea how grounded you’ve kept me … but I need to let you go, and I’m so terrified of what’s waiting out there for you, but I gotta trust you, too.  I know you’re responsible … too responsible.  Give it time, and I know Rhea and Mallory will prove that they’re worthy of your trust, but … you need to at least open the door a crack to let them try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira let go of a long puff of air, reaching up and around to hug her mother back.  “I love you, Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.  Just give them a chance, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still nervous about Viridian, but her mother helped to calm the swirl of emotions in her chest.  Amira had enough time to clear up the distress before Lori came back in, walking toward them with her hands behind her back and a hop in her step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Amira!  Champion Lyra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lyra, Dear, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira was a little surprised at how much Lori knew about her mother, talking about several old matches she had that were still cycling the web in Unova.  Lyra added more context to a lot of the posts, captivating Mallory’s attention, and after a bit, Cynthia walked out, bidding them goodbye and saying that Rhea would be fine, approving of their journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver stopped in for a bit to drop off their bags, teleported in by Keith, and before he headed off, dropped them off at a local hotel he apparently booked year-round.  Mallory was talkative, opening up about some of the music she liked, asking to trade playlists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did her best to comply with her mother’s wishes, and with Lori’s personality, it was much easier to share a few of her likes with the purple-haired girl.  Amber and Mallory’s Froakie, Gables, got better acquainted, and she seemed to enjoy the little shiny frog’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned in early for the night, Amber and Gables sleeping in each of their beds; Amira felt a lot better about her journey.  Still, she was dubious about Lori’s love for hot sauces after dinner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. B1 — 12. PikaSpring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV:  Rhea Everhart (Our girl with the unique Eevee and Mawile!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We got to look into Amira's guarded mind and personality in the last chapter.  She loves her family but feels like they're smothering.  Keith, Rhea's dad, teleported the girls into the hospital room where the rest of Rhea's family showed up soon after, making Amira super uncomfortable.  Brock went in to treat Rhea.</p><p>Blue comes in to see what's going on with Rhea, but upon spotting Amira flew into a fury, asking why she was there; he released a strange aura of power that paralyzed the girls, but Cynthia and her parents quickly suppressed the Legendary Trainer and told him to get lost.</p><p>Cynthia told Keith to get Lyra &gt;.&gt; since he basically kidnapped her daughter, and then Amira had some time to cool down.  When on the phone with her grandfather, Giovanni, they heard about Lusamine possibly waking up and an assassination attempt on her life that Guzma prevented (she's been in a coma for 8 years after the Ultra War and the fusion with the Nihilego).</p><p>Rhea calls them in and they do a bit of bonding; they all decide to stick as a team, and Mallory runs out, talking about a party idea.  Amira's super conscious about Viridian and causing trouble for her grandparents and parents, rushes out to try and stop her before they end up in jail and on the News.</p><p>Now, we're back with Rhea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>June 10, Thursday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp inhale filled Rhea’s lungs with air, followed by a soft moan; stretching out, she twisted her shoulders and hips, mind rousing from its sleeping state.  Releasing a quiet yawn, she opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the brightening hospital room as it flipped, noticing her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was alone with the light beeps of the tech board beside her bed, and she watched her heartbeat increase a bit with her activity.  Loosening up, she grunted, blue irises sliding over to Mya and Nova’s pokéballs as they wished her good morning through her link to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning to you two, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit of saliva passed through her throat, but it was too little to abate her thirst, she then noticed the small table with a sealed water bottle beside the bed.  Reaching over, she snatched it, reflecting on yesterday’s events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body felt more rested; in fact, she didn’t remember even falling asleep.  She knew she must have, but there were a lot of holes in her memory about what she did the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My body feels better … still a bit sore.  Overall, though, I think I’m…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opening caught her attention, and the nurse she’d seen before still appeared to be on duty.  She seemed to be in her mid-twenties, shoulder-length glossy black hair tied back, and minimal makeup added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Rhea, I’m Calista, but you can call me Cali if it’s easier.”  The woman’s brown eyes moved from the board to her, noticing the bottle in her hand.  “How are you feeling?  Oh, let me get that for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea handed over the bottle at her request; she’d tried to unscrew it, but it was a lot more difficult than it should have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … yeah, hi, Cali,” Rhea mumbled, accepting the water as the woman easily opened the item.  She wet her throat before continuing.  “Uh, so … have you gotten any sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!  Thank you for worrying about me, but I managed to get a good six hours.  Another aide came to look after you during the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s vision fell to her belly, covered by the hospital’s thin white blanket, fingers tightening on the plastic bottle.  “So … what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali snatched a small tablet attached to the medical board before sitting on the stool beside her bed.  “Now, I ask you some questions that </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Brock_(anime)">
    <span>Doctor Harrison</span>
  </a>
  <span> wants answered, and then he’ll be in when he’s able to follow-up.  Oh, and,” a light blush touched her cheeks, “could you, umm … is there a way I can get in contact with your grandparents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows furrowed.  “For?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she forced a giggle, “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drake">
    <span>Drake</span>
  </a>
  <span> … I don’t know if I should call him Champion or Grandmaster,” she mumbled, “but he tried to slip me a five credit bill, asking me to keep the info on the low.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five credits … Drake’s fine, too,”  Rhea rolled her eyes.  “The whole title bit is exhausting.  Yeah, it sounds like something he’d do.  He probably then told you a story about how much five credits could buy you when he was a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, he did,” she replied with a smile.  “Then … I got a notice that fifty-thousand credits were sent to my account.  I suspect it was to keep my mouth shut about your family … I heard your identity was withheld on the news.  I wasn’t going to try to say anything anyways … Umm, I was wondering if I could return it.  I asked the bank, but … they said it wasn’t possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s head fell limp on her pillow, hair tickling her neck as she slowly shook her head.  “No, probably not, and that was likely from my grandmother.  She’s more subtle about those kinds of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glacia">
    <span>Glacia</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”  Cali asked with widening eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … honestly, it could have been my mom or aunt, but I’d bet money it was from my grandmother if it’s non-returnable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Cali whispered, eyes falling to her side.  “Umm … well, it really would help to save a little for my son’s journey.  It’s just … that’s as much as I make in a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Rhea yawned, “my grandma’s an old school noble … not like Kalos nobles, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she does kind of have that noble feel about her,” Cali chuckled before clearing her throat.  “So … you don’t have to worry about me or the other nurse leaking your identity.  Now, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning the woman’s smile, Rhea resituated herself on the bed.  “Umm … a bit sore, but nothing like yesterday.  Heh, I think I kind of passed out, to be honest; I don’t remember falling asleep.  My mind’s clear … I think,” she mumbled, “and I’m not feeling as tired … even if I’m yawning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.  What about Mya and Nova?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her two Pokémon gave internal chirps as the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... They’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay … how much can you remember of yesterday?”  Cali asked, concerned vision lifting to study her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips pulled in, eyes darting to the right wall while pondering the question.  “... How much do I remember?”  She quietly repeated.  “I … don’t know how to answer that.  I mean, I know what I know, but I couldn’t tell you what I forgot.  Mya and Nova hatched, I came to Pallet, met a few friends…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, recalling her conversation with Lori and Amira.  “Oh, no … I forgot to tell them about the spa trip.  I need to text them,” she mumbled, searching under her blanket for her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spa?”  Cali questioned, her smile lifting a bit.  “That sounds nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah … where is it … there it is … umm,” she swiftly unlocked it, noticing a ton of notifications, but dismissed them for later to form the message.  “Lori … Mallory,” she corrected, seeing the woman’s querying look, “said she’d make plans for it after I leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sweet … well, you appear fairly cognisant,” she whispered, glancing at the questions on the tablet.  “Hmm … I’ll leave some notes for the doctor and let you have some privacy.  Is there anything more you’d like before I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea wrote out her message twice in that time, deleting parts while trying to figure out how to frame the invitation.  “... Umm, yeah … uh,” her stomach growled, reminding her of its existence.  “Food?”  She questioned.  “Yeah, food would be nice,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything in particular?  I can bring a menu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shook her head.  “No, it’s fine … whatever is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she chuckled, getting up and moving to the door.  “I’ll go grab some and be back in a bit.  Doctor Harrison is fairly busy, but he should be in when he’s able.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman left through the door, shutting it behind her; Rhea was too focused on her message, though, sucking on her lower lip nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got some tickets to the spa … no, that’s stupid, they aren’t tickets.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hmm…”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mallory said she’d treat me … that doesn’t mean she’ll pay for them, but didn’t she say it’s fine to bring them along?  I don’t know…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, how about … I’m probably gonna get out of the hospital soon, and my team is gonna hit up the local spa.  Just wanted to know if ya wanted to join?  I got the price.  It’d just be nice to meet up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too desperate?  Maybe … am I being desperate?  I mean, they’re kind of my first friends outside of the village, but am I trying too hard?  No, that’s stupid.  Don’t overthink it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… Okay … When I get out of the hospital today, we’re gonna stop by the local spa.  Wanna join?  My treat!  We all deserve some relaxation time after being sick, right?  How are y’all feeling, too?  Up to it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And send!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea stared at the message to Sam, regretting the phrasing as her mind presented several alternatives, but the response was a lot quicker than she expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up a little while reading it in her head.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Rhea!  Yeah, we’re doing good.  Hannah’s feeling a lot better; turned out to be the twenty-four-hour bug.  A spa trip sounds really nice!  But are you sure about paying?  Some of the spas around Pallet can be expensive.  Which one are you going to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A swift follow-up message came up shortly after.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and we’re so happy you’re feeling better, too!  Jade says to say hi to Nova, and she wants to pet her again!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s passionate burn next to Rhea’s heart caused her to release a sad sigh.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>In time, Nova.  Remember, Viridian.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She could almost visually picture the white and black Eevee releasing a depressed sigh before shooting a light glare at Mya, returning an apologetic signal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had a good question, though.  Swapping messages to Lori, she noticed several missed texts and calls from Jason.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oops … he probably heard from his sister, who heard from Sabin … yikes, yeah, he’s gonna be mad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea text Lori first.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, which spa are we going to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, morning, by the way!  How did you guys sleep?  Did you sleep in the hospital?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping over to read Jason’s texts, her smile started to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>7:23 P.M.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea, what the Muk!  You’re in the hospital and you didn’t even tell me?  Call me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>7:24 P.M. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo, what’s going on?  My sister won’t tell me anything!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>7:24 P.M.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Okay, apparently, Sabin won’t tell her, either.  What’s happening?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>8:01 P.M.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Poké … you’re not dead, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>8:11 P.M.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, so, apparently you passed out … so it’s your brother’s fault no one told me sooner?  Geez, and I probably shouldn’t let Lucian know … Mallory’s talking to Len right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>9:14 P.M. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess Sabin said you’re sleeping.  Mallory told Len that you were okay … I’m just worried.  Dude, give me a call when you wake up!  No one will even tell me where you’re at, but I guess … yeah, Lucian and ell, I get it … give me a call.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>9:14 P.M. </span>
  <em>
    <span>allll*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>9:15 P.M. </span>
  <em>
    <span>gah … all*  I can’t even type!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling a bit, Rhea messaged him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo, I’m dying here!  If I don’t kick it now, your messages will do me in.  Geez, actin’ like my boyfriend or somethin!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>=P  I’m playing.  =3  No, I’m good.  Lori’s gonna take me out to the spa when I get out, maybe get somethin good to eat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and I’m going with some new friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you can split off from your little crew and hang in Viridian; I hear Lori’s planning somethin.  Let me know if Len and you plan on ditching Lucian for a bit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows drew together, recognizing the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yo … it’s Mukin 2?  I slept forever!  Yeah, I just got up!  Uh, yeah, what’s goin on with you guys?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>2:06 P.M. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your alive!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>2:06 P.M. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re* alive!  Geez, I’ve been biting my nails over here.  Literally!  I haven’t done that in like … forever!  So, yeah, Lucian’s all on about going to Viridian to get a head start on the free Protect TMs before the government stock dries up or somethin.  We’re already hiking through the forest, and it’s not like we could give him an excuse without letting the </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Skitty_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Skitty</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> out of the bag.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>2:07 P.M. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways, sounds good.  We’ll have to meet up in Viridian.  Maybe we can get him to slow down a bit for a rematch … he’s taken out like three Trainers that found us and challenged him.  Think he’s still a little pissed, and Cobalt’s been acting a bit differently, too.  At least, I think he is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>2:07 P.M. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get well!! &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A heart, really?  He must be pretty worried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her focus moved to Lori’s return message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2:08 P.M. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo, girl!  Good to see you textin.  Uh, yeah, no, we didn’t sleep in the hospital.  Your dad hooked us up with a place … btw, Amira’s got a crazy long nighttime maintenance routine!  Girl goes for the mask and everything; think she’ll run out pretty quick on the road, though, hehe.  Guess she’s planning on buying replacements in each city.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t handle the heat, either; I don’t know if she can even take pepper!?  Crazy, huh?  That flaming hair doesn’t translate to her mouth … well, for food anyways, she can have a tongue, hehe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, which spa?  It’s called PikaSpring; think it’s named after </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(game)">
    <em>
      <span>Red</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>’s Pikachu … no, maybe </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Yellow_(Adventures)">
    <em>
      <span>Yellow’s</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.  Yo, just give us a text when you want us to meet up somewhere!  We’ll hold off on Lunch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit of excitement entered Rhea’s belly, returning the text.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Funny!  I’ll hold-off, too.  I don’t think it’ll be that long before I get out.  TTYL!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>2:09 P.M. ✌ (:peace)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing the button to call the nurse, she was a little surprised when her voice fed through a speaker embedded inside.  “Yes?  I’m currently in line to get your food.  Did you want something specific?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, actually, I just talked with my team, and I think I’ll hold off on some food for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.  Just let me know if you change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ending the call, she rested her phone on her belly with a soft hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucian’s worried about the free Protect TMs the government has in each city?  I suppose it would help mitigate some of the losses he took after paying up the 500 credits for losing the battle to us; Protect is one of the cheapest TMs because it’s subsidized, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If that’s the case, then it’s already sold out in Pallet, which makes sense with so many of the other region’s Bronze Trainers starting here.  Still, it’s not like our group’s hurting for the credits.  I can pay the 1,000 credits on the partial subsidized TM—no need to rush.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling in, she picked up her phone to read the top stories, opening up her News App that showed most networks’ headlines.  The battles after had all been team matches, and just as was planned, boys versus girls.  Each of their Starter Pokémon was shown, too; most were shiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Mother: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Karen">
    <em>
      <span>Karen</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mudkip_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Mudkip</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Inoa </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Mother: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Olivia">
    <em>
      <span>Olivia</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cyndaquil_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Cyndaquil</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ellie </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Grandfather: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kabu">
    <em>
      <span>Kabu</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charmander_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Charmander</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, won against Kale </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Brother: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sophocles_(anime)">
    <em>
      <span>Sophocles</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pikachu_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Pikachu</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ludovic </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Uncle: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Siebold_(Masters)">
    <em>
      <span>Siebold</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sobble_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Sobble</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Mark </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Father: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Morty">
    <em>
      <span>Morty</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grookey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Grookey</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Aunt: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Maylene">
    <em>
      <span>Maylene</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Treecko_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Treecko</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Olivia </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Mother: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Candice">
    <em>
      <span>Candice</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Totodile_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Totodile</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Isabella </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Sister: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flannery">
    <em>
      <span>Flannery</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Oshawott_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Oshawott</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost to Angel </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Mother: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clair">
    <em>
      <span>Clair</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Venusaur_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Bulbasaur</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Victor </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Brother: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Milo">
    <em>
      <span>Milo</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chikorita_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Chikorita</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Allen </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Brother: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Brawly">
    <em>
      <span>Brawly</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Squirtle_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Squirtle</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Father: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gordie">
    <em>
      <span>Gordie</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tepig_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Tepig</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>), </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ariel </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Mother: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardenia">
    <em>
      <span>Gardenia</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rowlet_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Rowlet</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Iva </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Grandfather: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wattson">
    <em>
      <span>Wattson</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Eevee</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>) </span>
  </em>
  <span>won against Hi’ilei </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Uncle: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nanu">
    <em>
      <span>Nanu</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chespin_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Chespin</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Barry </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Grandfather: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clay">
    <em>
      <span>Clay</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Snivy_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Snivy</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Jean </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Aunt: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Korrina">
    <em>
      <span>Korrina</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>; </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Popplio_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Poppilo</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three to one victory in favor of the female teams caused a stir among News anchors, as was the fact Kalos became the only region not to win a single match-up.  Spirits were low for the Kalos fans and outlets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stories were beginning to pop-up about where she might be, and a few debunked articles claiming she’d already left the city; it wasn’t hard to confirm since her battle option still showed within Pallet City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questions were being thrown around about the Rocket family’s sudden flurry of activity after the match.  However, with the conglomerate boss back in Viridian, along with his son and daughter-in-law, it was all left to speculation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few recent articles were beginning to surface, showing pictures of Amira and Mallory in public, producing even more questions about her location or speculations about her Pokémon.  Her team had already refused to comment, and it appeared the response Amira gave kept journalists at a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s eyes lifted from her device as Brock entered the room.  “... Rhea, I hear you’re doing better,” he commented, moving to study her charts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a lot better.  So, uh, when can I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … well, that depends on how you feel.  I’d recommend one more day, but if you plan to spend today resting with your team, then that works, too.  So long as Mya and Nova remain in their balls, you’ve already begun the fortitude recovery process, but it will take much longer than most Trainers since they’re still draining you to some degree to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ookay,” Rhea slowly replied, “basically, as long as we’re careful, then I’m good to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped a few things on the board, signing his name, and pressed his fingers against the screen; a small piece of paper exited the side of the device, and Brock ripped it off, handing it to her.  “You’ve got enough antibiotics in your system for the next several hours, but I suggest you stop by and pick up this prescription as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea nodded, setting it on the bedside table.  “Got it … umm, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle the checkout forms,” Brock replied, setting the tablet back on the screen before folding his arms.  “Rhea … please, be careful, and think more about what I told you.  Look … I had a chat with your grandfather, and he told me something I was unaware of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?”  Rhea asked, eyebrows coming together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is possible for a Trainer to create a barrier or cut-off point for their Pokémon with Master Balls.  It takes some concentration and practice, but … he assured me that it is possible.  I called your aunt to get her own opinion, and she said it hasn’t been something she’s had to investigate, but she’d look into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother hasn’t used any Master Balls, only researched their effects on others,” Brock explained, lips pulling in slightly.  “It’s something extremely experienced Trainers would understand, and I do have a great deal of respect for your grandfather.  If he says it’s possible, then it must be, but then I have to wonder if it’s because of his sheer force of will.  It may be possible, but that doesn’t mean anyone can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s vision fell to the floor.  “I get it … so, it’s possible to have a safety measure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just something for you and your Pokémon to explore, but a lot of what you’re going through is unknown territory.  Please, just be careful, Rhea.  Your grandmother seemed to have some reservations about the news, but she didn’t elaborate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Rhea sighed, brushing her bound hair to the side to lie back down.  “It’s something to test out; my own form of training, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova and Mya sent encouraging feelings, wishing to help any way they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”  Brock released a long puff of air.  “I’ll tell the nurse to bring in your clothes with your pack; they’ve been cleaned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much will the visit cost?”  Rhea asked, glancing down at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about any of that.  Your father is a big donor to the hospital; he’s made a lot of contributions to the city over the years, and I’m volunteering free of charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice!  Thanks for caring so much,” Rhea smiled at him as he waved goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in Pewter; just make sure you get some good rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Texting her team, they made plans to meet, and she sent the location to Sam.  Cali returned several minutes later to deliver her attire, and Rhea dressed, handing the woman her hospital gown.  Removing Nova and Mya’s pokéballs from the monitoring device, she added them to her belt before going to the bathroom down the hall to touch-up her appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her backpack felt heavier, but it was manageable, and she used the items inside to freshen up, brushing out her hair.  She eyed her outfit, frowning with a bit of dissatisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amira and Lori have dresses while I have a skirt … I guess it works.  Maybe I should braid my hair after the spa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing a long puff of air, she put on her rainbow aviator with gold frames to draw less attention, repacked her bag, and left the hospital, following the exit signs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her focus moved to her phone on the way out as Sam called.  Adding a smile, she answered, adjusting her hair and pack.  “Hey, guys!  I’m on the way out of the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah, Sam, and Jade came into view on her holo-screen; they appeared to be wearing the same clothes she saw them in before, clearly cleaned through the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Rhea!”  Sam grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you look so much better than yesterday,” Jade commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah rubbed her neck with a sheepish smile, adjusting her red hair.  “You kiddin’ me, Rhea; you’re stunning!  I still look horrible…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”  Rhea defended.  “You three are cute, and you should see the rings under my eyes if I take off these glasses,” she returned, walking out of the hospital while searching for the way out of the parking lot.  “... Umm, yeah, so you gonna meet us over at PikaSpring … wherever that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … about that,” Sam chuckled, smile turning forced.  “You know PikaSprings is like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super ritzy,” Hannah finished, mirroring Sam’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  Rhea asked, lips falling a little.  She spotted the main street to her left and made her way to it; the sun was out, casting its warm rays on Pallet and the faint breeze barely moved her hair.  “How much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … I don’t know exactly,” Sam mumbled, glancing to Hannah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead was quick on the response, brown eyes creased with concern.  “Like … 200 credits for the cheapest pass and 500 for the deluxe … 50 credits per Pokémon, well, and some are banned for obvious reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which comes with?”  Rhea pressed, sliding the call to the side to check her account.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … I’ve never been,” Sam admitted, vision shifting to her companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade silently shook her head, blue ponytail swinging with the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh,” Hannah’s eyes squinted to the left, “let’s see … I’ve only done the standard, but the deluxe has … I think an hour treatment with each; a personalized facial, Alolan full body massage, manicure, pedicure, a spa lunch or dinner, and full access to the lounge and jacuzzi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Rhea grinned, turning to study the hospital.  “What do the Pokémon get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building was five stories tall and branched out on either side to take up a massive area; it was the largest structure she’d ever seen in person, making her a bit dizzy.  The reflectant glass and concrete building was a spectacular sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If there’s something like this here … what’s Viridian like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, similar stuff … I’m not a hundred percent since I didn’t have any Pokémon at the time.  They’ll get personal attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the standard pass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just access to the lounge and jacuzzi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, okay,” Rhea mused, examining her personal account.  “One sec…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oak Starter Award gave 5,000 credits, and the boys appeared to bet 500 credits each for their match.  Jason, Sabin, Katelin, Annila, Kent, and her aunt were a part of her egg bet, giving her the 6,000 credit pot, which totaled her 11,500 credits on hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, I’ve got a ton, and all of that sounds really good after being sick … oh, yeah, the massage will feel wonderful!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I bet Lori’s gonna choose the Deluxe Pass.  You’ve each got one Pokémon, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three nodded with a soft frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam mumbled, “but that’s a lot of money … uh, 550 times 3 … 1,650 credits is like half our individual funds.  That’s so many products…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, don’t worry about it!”  Rhea waved their protests away.  “I’m inviting you, and offering … no, demanding!  Besides, I won a bet, and Lori’s loaded right now.”  She replied, giving them a peace sign.  “So, meet us there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”  Jade asked, playing with her ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dislike me that much, huh?”  Rhea asked with a playful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!”  Sam protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, we’ll meet you there!”  Hannah cheered.  “Thank you so much, Rhea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two mirrored the thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ending the call, she met up with Amira and Mallory two streets down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, girl!”  Lori called, waving with a toothy grin.  “Yo, where’s these friends of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple-haired girl had ditched her gloves in the heat but kept her black tights.  Rhea noticed Lori revealed a bit more cleavage than she would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s red dress was form-fitting but had a high neck and shoulderless design.  She seemed somewhat annoyed while glancing back at a few people leaning against the side of the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll meet us there … uh, somethin’ up, Amira?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori leaned in with a wink, following the bright redhead’s gaze, eyes hidden behind her rosy shades.  “Paparazzi; Amira’s like a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growlithe_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Growlithe</span>
  </a>
  <span> at sniffing them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira let out a light sigh, hands on her hips.  “I’ve spotted five so far.  Three are tailing us to get a headline while two are staying back, taking pictures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”  Rhea asked, scanning the crowds of people walking around them.  “With their phones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easier to use,” Amira mumbled.  “So,” her head dropped to the side for a moment, eyeing her.  “You really feeling better?”  She asked, lowering her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into step beside Lori, the purple-haired girl leading the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing around at all the people going into stores and moving around in packs, Rhea asked, “Did you see Casey won her match?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”  Mallory giggled.  “Before her private conversation with the other Kalos boy could be jacked by the news, she released it on her own PokéTube account.  She really got that guy fuming, and then the humiliation after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s full lips lifted a bit.  “It’s not looking good for the Kalos boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was Jean, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Korrina">
    <span>Korrina</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s nephew?  I don’t think he’s as bad as the other two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory shrugged.  “Didn’t pay any attention to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I could see, he’s keeping a low profile,” Amira added, glaring across the street at a guy with his phone pointed their way.  “Were you followed around in Sinnoh, Lori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori hummed thoughtfully, leaning forward to catch sight of the guy.  “Uh … kind of, but not like this.  Hmm … wanna ditch them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”  Amira asked, brushing her waterfall braids back while turning to stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” her voice lowered, “we could go with a few dirty methods to get the stalkers to back off, but we can also do the distraction play.  Pretty easy now that we have Pokémon,” she mused, releasing her Froakie.  “Don’t worry about a thing; they’ll leave on their own,” Lori winked.  “Just leave it all to Gables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Rhea lost track of the shiny water Pokémon as it seemed to blend into its environment.  “Where’d he go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Camouflage_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Camouflage</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>,” Mallory snickered.  “Like I said, don’t worry about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they went on, the men and women tailing them slowly disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira lifted an eyebrow.  “Impressive … there’s only two left that I can see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”  Lori asked, sounding excited to meet her next opponents in the silent war happening among the bustle of tourists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See the man and woman … three groups behind us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!  Hmm … we’re getting close to the spa, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short gasp caused everyone to slow, turning to see the man and woman grimacing down at a splatter of what appeared mud; the woman had a long streak on her back while the guy showed a big brown spot all over his butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori snickered beside them, but her expression was sympathetic.  “Oof, guess they couldn’t hold it, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lori!”  Amira gasped, full lips trying not to grin.  “Did you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She motioned them to pick up their pace as the crowd hovered around the pair, seemingly wanting to help or not knowing what to do about the embarrassed partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camouflage plus Mud Sport; no real damage … well, maybe a bit of psychological damage,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables appeared beside them, sticking to the side of a building with a V-sign on his three fingers while blowing a small bubble as if saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Got ‘em!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice!”  Lori grinned, holding up her hand; Gables jumped off, slapping it before returning to his pokéball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, you know that’s illegal,” Amira mumbled with a low hum.  “Attacking a person with your Pokémon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if ya get caught!”  Lori grinned.  “So, let’s get outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…”  Amira returned, but she seemed a bit happy to be rid of the spying eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly made it to the spa, meeting Sam, Hannah, and Jade out front; all of them had their hair done in simple ponytails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah was the most dressed of the three, sporting a close-fitting red and black Trainer-style plaid summer dress that fell to her lower thighs, last spring’s Trainer-style Cerulean 5 blue and white hiking sandals, a matching Cerulean 5 watch, and a charm bracelet for her left wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s blue hair was pulled through a plain cap that matched her locks, and she wore a black tank-top with simple brown shorts.  She had the Vermilion 3 Kicks from a few years ago, rocking a yellow and green design with a lightning bolt across them, and a simple beaded anklet with some shells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was the picture of practicality, a gray t-shirt with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adventure</span>
  </em>
  <span> written in black letters across the front, blue, fashionably ripped denim shorts, and brown hiking boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls were a lot more reserved once they caught sight of Rhea’s party, Mallory in the lead, and Rhea was the first to link parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira and Lori followed her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh, are they the girls you were talkin’ about?”  Lori asked with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!”  She pushed herself to skip forward to introduce them, hiding how sore she felt, and the girls gave a weak hello in response.  Amira seemed somewhat bored by the whole exchange, folding her arms under her chest while glancing off to the side.  “This is Sam, Jade, and Hannah.  I’ll handle their price, Lori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”  Mallory asked.  “I’m cool with payin’ the bill.  You can grab our dinner at Viridian; I want to try out one of those fancy places over there!  Hehe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed-off as Amira cleared her throat.  “Ahem, actually … my grandparents wanted us to come by for dinner.  It’s cool if you want to go somewhere else, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The firey-haired girl said it in such a nonchalant way that Rhea didn’t know if she wanted them to go or not.  “Umm … yeah, yeah,” she replied, glancing at Lori, “that’d be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner with the Rockets?”  Mallory mused.  “... Sure, sounds interesting,” she grinned.  “We should be able to try one of those restaurants before we leave, though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not all that,” Amira grunted with a weak shrug.  “So … we gonna go in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory’s eyes lit up.  “Oh, you’re right, Amira!  We don’t want to give the paparazzi time to catch up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or the police…”  Amira mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paparazzi?”  Sam and Hannah asked, Jade focusing on the latter part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Police are chasing you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no,” Rhea waved her hand, ushering them inside with a quiet laugh.  “We just have some nosey press looking for a story on our tail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guiding them inside, she pushed open the glass door, walking into the brick and wood themed front entrance.  A second glass wall was inside with a greeter, leading to the front lounge with soft couches and hundreds of candles that the employees had to maintain and replace each day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to PikaSpring,” the young man greeted, giving them a warm smile while opening the door.  “I hope you enjoy your stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls gave quiet thank-yous before entering; there were a few residents already inside, but it seemed relatively empty for the size of the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess it is a pretty expensive spa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori swiftly took the lead, pausing their advance for a moment to ask their Pokémon number.  Confirming it, they stopped at the front desk, where a woman waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome.  My name is Kora.  What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the best package?”  Lori asked without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that be a Year Pass, month, week, or just for the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just today!”  She chimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, Jade, and Hannah hovered around Rhea to Lori’s right as Amira stood off to the left, glancing around the interior with a disinterested fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Day Deluxe Pass would cost 600 credits, plus 50 per Pokémon; a list of barred Pokémon are in this packet,” she smoothly replied, sliding over an expensive-looking booklet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s three friends winced at the price, Hannah whispering, “Sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For?”  Lori asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nevermind…”  She mumbled, and Rhea gave her an encouraging smile to let her know it was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Mallory replied with a shrug, turning back to Kora.  “Six girls, five Pokémon, Rhea’s two won’t be coming out this time,” she noted, drawing the woman’s gaze to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.  That comes to 3,850, total; 3,600 credits for the six of you, and 250 for your Pokémon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori handed over her phone, already unlocked and on the payment app, ready to be charged.  Kora accepted it, running it over the screen in front of her as Sam, Jade, and Hannah quietly thanked her in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing the device back, Kora turned to Rhea.  “I apologize, but if your Pokémon will not be going inside the spa with you, then we request to hold onto them for security reasons; some people try to sneak in barred Pokémon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a bit hesitant but knew it was a common practice, and she’d know where her Pokémon were at all times due to their spiritual link.  There were ways of weakening Trainers’ directional sense to their Pokémon, but those types of objects were heavily regulated, and businesses had gone bankrupt more than once after failing to properly secure a Trainer’s Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still feeling a bit uncomfortable, she asked, “What protocols do you have in place for security?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kora secured her brown locks behind her ear as a few fell out of place, smile not faltering.  “In accordance with Pallet City Law, all businesses that require the handling of Pokémon must hire a Pallet City certified guard or League equivalent.  We currently employ a Gold-tier Trainer that keeps an eye on the patrons Pokémon at all times throughout operating hours, and two more are in rotation as needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay, thanks for the information,” Rhea chuckled.  “I’ve just … well, this is the first time I’d be so far away from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Completely understandable!”  She assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, guys … I promise we’ll have a fun time in Viridian, Nova.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova seemed to be getting irritated with Mya again but held her peace as Rhea handed over her Pokémon.  Mya sent a depressed sorry to Nova, the Eevee not responding, but both told her to relax and regain her strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kora took the offered pokéballs, giving Rhea a bright smile.  “I watched your match on break.  Mya was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea let the conversation die, Nova growing even more frustrated at the praise Mya was getting for hurting her, and Kora’s comment prompted more guilt from the Mawile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guys … please get along.  I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, Mya.  We’re all learning.  Me, too, Nova.  You guys can enjoy a bit of it with me through the link, though.  I hope…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova gave a chirp, wishing for her to feel better, and the simmering heat in her chest cooled as the Eevee regarded Mya.  The two began talking again; Nova had all but refused to speak to the Mawile for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kora handed Rhea a small tablet.  “If you could list your name, Pokémon, and their nicknames with your contact information and a second contact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips pulled in, reluctantly taking the device.  “I can put just my first name, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just protocol when handling your Pokémon,” Kora responded.  “When you initial at the bottom, you’re taking part in the city’s standard Pokémon Business Protection laws.  You can read what those are on the city’s website if you are unaware, but by signing, you are choosing to participate in them, which includes some business protection acts for possible damages we receive from your Pokémon, among other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Rhea replied, signing her initials, leaving out her last name, and using Professor Oak and his lab’s address as the second contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girls signed their own agreement before letting out their Pokémon for inspection.  The spa hired a few Pokémon Type specialists in massage therapy and Pokémon relaxation, and Kora added each Pokémon to the database.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah had a female </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ledyba_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ledyba</span>
  </a>
  <span> named Limru that her father got for her, Jade had a male </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgey</span>
  </a>
  <span> named Orin that her sister recently caught for her, and Sam caught her own male </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pineco</span>
  </a>
  <span> with the help of her parents, calling him Hector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three Pokémon gathered around Amira’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennekin_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Fennekin</span>
  </a>
  <span> and Lori’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Froakie_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Froakie</span>
  </a>
  <span>, apparently enamored by the two shiny Pokémon.  Amber was eating up the attention while Gables was more aloof, acting pretty laid back with the whole exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the woman returned from securing Mya and Nova, Amira asked, “Is the spring charged with elemental energy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea hadn’t even considered it, but Fire-Types or any Type of Pokémon with a weakness to an element could be harmed if entering an area that was charged with the natural elemental energy they were vulnerable to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kora promptly shook her head, handing out specific keys to each of them.  “We are not that type of spring, Ms. Rocket; warning labels are required if a business uses such elements, and Pallet is not near an energy-rich source to utilize.  No harm will come to your Fennekin within the pools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira hadn’t offered her last name on any of the reports, meaning Kora knew who she was based on the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Amira replied, turning away to study the architecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded, turning to each of them while guiding the six back to the locker area, their Pokémon trailing behind.  “We don’t allow any devices beyond this area; this is supposed to be a relaxing experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The keys I gave you have a number on them; once they are secured, you may keep them with you, using the strap to wear around your wrist, or hand them back to me for safekeeping until you are ready to leave.  There will always be an attendant close by if you have any questions, but we keep the patron count low to provide a more relaxing atmosphere; you’re lucky we had a few cancelations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s pretty private?”  Lori asked, giving Amira a wink.  “No stressful reporters or journalists hounding you in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hope not,” Kora replied with a soft chuckle.  “If you have any issues, then please don’t hesitate to let us know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Amira replied, eyes still scanning the polished brown wood themed design of the relaxing environment the spa boasted.  “... Reminds me a bit more of Johto than Kanto design.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you have a sharp eye,” Kora noted, following her gaze.  “Yes, much of PikaSpring takes heavy inspiration from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ecruteak_City">
    <span>Ecruteak City</span>
  </a>
  <span> in Johto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory’s violet eyes lit up.  “Oh, and your name from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Yellow_(Adventures)">
    <span>Yellow</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pikachu_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pikachu</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pikachu_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pika</span>
  </a>
  <span>, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct!  Well, kind of,” she chuckled.  “The builders of the spa sold it to the current owners quite some time ago, and Yellow was the first patron; at that time, PikaSpring was the lowest-ranked spa in Pallet, and she had Red’s Pikachu with her, so … there was a bit of a mix-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Lori mused, pointing at a picture on the wall.  “That’s her, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kora replied, following her gaze.  “Fifteen years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea walked closer to the wooden framed photo, lips pulled to the side.  “She doesn’t look too much older,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others gave her a questioning look.  “You’ve met Yellow?”  Jade asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Rhea shrugged, “Red and her stopped by … well, uh, yeah, I have.”  She chuckled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Lori nudged her with a sly grin.  “How much older?  Yellow’s been in Alola for a while now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I saw her about … a year ago,” Rhea admitted.  “She looks about fifteen, to be honest, even though she’s thirty-seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young Champions-tier Trainers.  Am I right?”  Mallory snickered.  “She’s thirty-seven and looks younger than us.  Just like your mom, huh, Amira?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”  She grunted with a small grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others seemed stunned at their casual talk about living legends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Umm, in any case,” Kora swallowed, clearing her throat.  “I assume you have bathing suits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded, following her instructions while undressing and putting their items in their designated lockers, each handing her their keys for safekeeping except Amira, keeping it around her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea stretched to either side with a low moan, trying to loosen up her tight and sore muscles, listening to their guide explain the process.  Sam, Hannah, and Jade’s focus slid between her, Amira, and Mallory as they removed their clothes before studying each other with dissatisfied expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokémon were still getting to know each other, chirping lightly in their small group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no natural light in the spa, making it like an oasis in the city.  Kora explained the routine and left shortly after, leaving them to relax.  Not a single person was inside the large space, most of the city’s occupants likely getting ready to travel to Viridian or backpack through the forest to catch any challenges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea entered the very warm large saltwater pool with the others, lying on their backs to soak while floating in the dim space.  Their Pokémon joined them, and the faint sound of running water relaxed her mind, and even Jade’s Pidgey was laid out on his back, wings spread out as they floated.  Amber’s flaming ears were currently cute tufts while lying across Amira’s thin and toned stomach while Gables swam under them, unaffected by the salt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, they each slowly moved to the Jacuzzi hot tub; the bubbles were a lot more aggressive than Janice’s private hot tub back in the village, helping to exfoliate their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the Pokémon refrained from the Jacuzzi, and some of the employees each came to collect their Pokémon for their personal treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s body was beginning to feel a lot better with the various treatment methods the pools provided, moving from the hot tub to the warm 102-degree pool after getting rid of all her dead skin, slowly moving down the temperatures to the 97 before steeling her nerves to enter the 50-degree waters to help circulate her blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed softly while getting into the ice path, the other girls following.  “Eek … it feels like 30 below, not fifty,” she giggled, body quivering as she sunk lower into the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why are we doing this again?”  Jade asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-The blood circulation,” Hannah responded through chattering teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira didn’t seem bothered by the experience at all, not even shivering with Lori and the rest of them.  “... It’s not that bad.  I take cold showers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Good for you,” Mallory mumbled, hugging herself under the water.  “I’m … not that kind of girl … hot showers … I like hot showers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all giggled before talking about how relaxed and good their Pokémon were feeling, making Nova a bit salty again.  Finally, they went to the wine path; non-alcoholic so it wouldn’t dry their skin, it was an immersion into the antioxidant world of unique red grapes that were imported in from Sinnoh’s harsh northern environment, soaking in the liquid for half an hour as employees brought them their dinner since it just passed 5 P.M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food was incredible, and surprisingly all meat-free by the taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah seemed to be in heaven, finishing her meal while sinking to her neck in the large font of wine.  “Amira, is this the kind of thing you do often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira rested her head against the padded edge of her seat, breathing slowly while settling in.  “... This place is okay, but my family … I guess you could say I do this kind of often,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be nice…”  Jade commented with a relishing sigh.  “My skin’s never felt so soft…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I could feel so relaxed,” Sam mumbled, eyes closed as she breathed slowly.  “I think they’re rubbing some kind of lotion on Hector … he’s in heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Amber?”  Rhea asked, letting her body stay limp in the red liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira was silent for a time, and they listened to the wine’s gentle movements with their light motions below.  “... They’re brushing her out and using some kind of product on her ears she enjoys.  This was a good idea, Lori … I needed this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe … yeah, it’s been a good bit since I’ve been to a spa,” Lori commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’ll show you guys our private one in Viridian when we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds nice,” Rhea mumbled.  “All of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you’re spoiling us too much,” Sam whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade grunted a bit while shifting her weight underwater.  “Yeah … I feel kind of bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, if your friends with Rhea, not like we can exclude ya,” Mallory chuckled.  “You’re traveling with us, too, right?  We’ll be leaving early tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be nice,” Hannah cooed.  “This is really nice … thanks, Rhea, Mallory, Amira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Lori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two repeated Hannah’s thanks, and after spending some time in the herbal-infused steam room, moved on to the next stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering their own private rooms, a woman came into Rhea’s to start the PikaSpring’s custom facial with a holistic approach, combining Johto techniques with modern technology that went into the facial massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cleansed her face two times; once to remove makeup and once to really clean the skin, using a product produced from a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vileplume_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Vileplume</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s leaf gland that helped balance the skin; it exfoliates, rehydrates, and prepared their skin to receive treatment before the massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman administering her treatment noted Rhea’s skin was so dehydrated, it literally drank up the renewing pack, so she had to add a little extra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the products and modalities, Rhea’s face never felt better.  One of the creams they used smelled like pie, making her mouth water for something sweet, and the treatment helped tone and lift before using a jelly mask to calm the skin, followed by a vitamin and enzyme cocktail for an intense glow.  Ending in micro-currents and LED lightshow with oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The full body massage was magical, and Rhea had never had a manicure or pedicure, which left her hands and feet feeling renewed with life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once finished, they dressed and gathered their Pokémon, each expressing their satisfaction with the experience.  Nova was moving from anger to depression, and Mya was right there with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying their goodbyes and picking a spot to meet outside of the city in the morning, Rhea followed Amira and Lori to the hotel space her father rented.  It had three beds; most hotels had single, double, or triple models since Trainer teams were commonplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get to see Amira’s routine since they’d just gone through a full care treatment, and they prepared for bed, sleeping in their bikinis as would be Rhea’s norm for quite a while.  Nova and Mya had been a lot more chatty with one another since they left the spa, but Rhea’s mind and body felt like butter after the relaxing experience, swiftly drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nova released a low moan, watching the other Trainer’s Pokémon chirp their pleasure at the phenomenal care they’d received, and the sleek glow that enhanced Amber’s already shiny fur made her jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like resting in her pokéball was terrible; it was exceptionally comfortable, and she didn’t even have to walk, Rhea doing all that work, but it bugged her.  When she first connected with Rhea, she was strong, and the energy within her deep, but much of that had changed since Mya’s battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s body hurt, her mind was dulled, and the strength Nova felt from her had diminished significantly.  She could sense her Trainer’s experience when Mya sapped all of her fortitudes, and the strain she was under, which made her even angrier and confused as to how the Mawile didn’t know what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at the ethereal figure that was also linked with her Trainer; there wasn’t exactly a direction, but the emotions were transmitted nonetheless.  “You really didn’t know what you were doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya released a very long sigh, remorseful voice reaching her through Rhea.  “No … all I felt was excitement.  I wanted to prove that Rhea and I were stronger than any of those Pokémon.  We are … I just … I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t know, then you can’t fix it,” Nova snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know … Rhea said; we’re figuring it out.  Her mom said it was because I was too focused … how do I unfocus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to figure it out.  Rhea’s hurt, we’re useless to her right now, and all you can say is </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  I can tell exactly how much energy Rhea has and when it might get too much for her.  Why can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can … I just can’t when fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I know.  I’m sorry … I didn’t want to make us lose so much time with her.  I just wanted to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we can’t for days … if you really want to fight, then learn how much you can use, and start using your own energy instead of Rhea’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so small, though,” Mya mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is, which is why we gotta use it to make it grow,” Nova grumbled, rolling her eyes while watching the world through Rhea’s eyes.  They were getting ready to leave for a hotel so Rhea could rest.  “Jade wants to pet me, and I can’t even feel anyone stroke my fur because you had to go too far … whatever.  Just don’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What do you think about that energy block that doctor guy talked about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova released a low growl.  “She wouldn’t need to use something like that if you knew how much energy Rhea had left.  If you do something like that again … we might have to leave Rhea.  I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.  Don’t do it, then,” Nova huffed.  “... Do you think Amber and Gables will be able to protect Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be…”  Mya whispered in a sad tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I mean, Amber’s not that weak, but … I don’t know how strong wild Pokémon are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... At least Rhea’s feeling better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Mya’s low mumbles barely reached her.  “Nova…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry.  I didn’t want to punish you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... It doesn’t matter now.  We just need to do better.  We were born to help Rhea … not kill her.  To be honest … I’m a little scared, Mya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No … me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”  Mya’s confusion transferred through their shared connection.  “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I’m like that, too?  What if I can’t tell Rhea’s energy levels when I’m battling … what if I kill her?”  She whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What if I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell silent, pondering the possibilities ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova watched Rhea laugh with Lori, Amira being somewhat quiet on their way to the hotel.  “It takes a lot of energy for me to change forms … should I even try?  I don’t know how hard it’ll be on Rhea.  I’m not good at it either … I need to practice, but that could hurt her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea’s not worried about you, though,” Mya mumbled.  “I’m the one she’s worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she should be more worried about me,” Nova returned.  “Maybe I’m the one that could really harm her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try not to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to distract themselves from the troubles clouding their thoughts by living through Rhea’s joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea still loves us … even when we hurt her.  I need to do more, but … I can’t right now.  I could try to increase my energy from within the pok</span>
  </em>
  <span>é</span>
  <em>
    <span>ball, but no … that might hurt Rhea still.  We’re just so useless…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea soon fell asleep, and after a bit, Nova did, too, mind still worrying about the future.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. B1 — 13. Innocent Wooloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV:  Hannah (Rhea's new redheaded friend that seems to idolize Amira)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rhea got out of the hospital and went to one of the best local hot springs as Mallory's treat.  She brought along Sam, Hannah, and Jade as a good bonding experience with her first friends.  Mallory had a faint discoloration on her back that Rhea noticed, probably from a fire that had gone through many treatments.</p><p>Mallory had fun with Gables, her Froakie, harassing the reporters following them &gt;.&gt; the sneaky pair, but they tried to leave all that behind them when meeting up with Rhea's new friends.  They all had a fun time learning about the spring, eating, relaxing, and enjoying the comforts the resort had to offer.</p><p>Now, we go to the Wooloo girls after they parted ways with Rhea and her team.  What did they think of the whole exchange?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannah pulled her left arm across her chest, stretching it out with a soft yawn.  Jade and Sam walked beside her, glancing back at Amira, Rhea, and Mallory as they parted ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pallet streets were noticeably less busy than the day before but much more active than usual, with the International Bronze League in full swing.  Naturally, many of the city's tourists were already either on taxis to Viridian or backpacking themselves to the big city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stress had evened out since yesterday; the prospect of finding decent girls to travel with, managing her low funds, and the pressure of having her first bonded Pokémon had been a lot to handle.  Discovering she was one of the girls with weak fortitudes didn’t help her confidence either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, meeting Jade, Sam, and Rhea, the girl that brought them all together, had helped ease the anxiety, plus the leisurely pace they were going at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah shifted her gaze to Sam and Jade’s tote backpacks; they’d become pretty popular lately, noticing all of them had chosen colors that matched their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low giggle passed through her throat as they rounded the corner, shoulders slumping slightly.  “Your guys’ backpacks killing your shoulders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah!”  Jade groaned, rubbing her neck while adjusting her pack.  “How do they carry theirs like it’s no big deal?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rubbed her nose, sniffing softly from a stuffy nose.  “Well, the spa helped a lot, but yeah … heh, the moment I put it back on, my shoulders were crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah looked up at the black sky, stars hidden from the bright city street lights; men and women were walking across the sidewalk, cars zooming by at 35 miles an hour, and tourists everywhere you turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh … wanna come over to my place tonight?  My dad works nights, so he won’t be back until the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom?”  Jade asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah forced a chuckle while adjusting her hat and ponytail.  “I never actually met her … but, umm, yeah, my dad won’t have a problem with you coming over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sam mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation turned a bit awkward, tightening Hannah’s gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … so, what did you guys think of Amira?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam jumped on the topic.  “She’s pretty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah smirked, fiddling with one of her red locks while examining it.  “Her hair’s way prettier and darker than mine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade rolled her eyes.  “C’mon, we can’t compare our looks to them; it’s just not fair.  Rhea says she looks horrible, and if that’s what she looks like when having a bad day, then we come from very different universes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?”  Sam giggled.  “Must be nice coming from a family of Master-tier Trainers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hannah nudged her head toward the next intersection, “we take a left up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Hannah lifted an eyebrow, catching the street signs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Northside?”  Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just on the edge,” Hannah shrugged, stopping at the light with a few groups beside them as they waited for the lights to change.  “My dad works nighttime security at the Oak Foundation Lab, and they pay pretty well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he Gold-tier?”  Jade asked with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah shook her head.  “No, no, just like … medium-high Silver…”  She whispered, rubbing her left arm.  “His </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sandshrew_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sandshrew</span>
  </a>
  <span> is supposed to be pretty strong, I guess.  My dad thinks he’ll turn into a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sandslash_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sandslash</span>
  </a>
  <span> soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be cool!”  Sam commented.  “Yeah, my dad’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidoran%E2%99%80_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nidoran</span>
  </a>
  <span> recently evolved into a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidorino_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nidorino</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  It was hype.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, no, but I saw the footage,” she mumbled.  “So … your dad got eight Bronze Badges and a few Silver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back on some of her dad’s stories and the footage she saw from his DVD collection that he’d saved, Hannah scratched her neck.  “Umm, he … kind of hit a brick wall at the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Celadon_Gym">
    <span>Celadon Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  He tried to get the Encrusted Silver </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge#Rainbow_Badge">
    <span>Rainbow Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but … that didn’t turn out so well.  High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Erika">
    <span>Erika</span>
  </a>
  <span> didn’t go easy on him, and he couldn’t beat the other Gym aides after for the normal Silver Rainbow Badge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s still pretty far, though!”  Sam encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade nodded as the lights changed, and they moved along the crosswalk, heading toward Pallet’s northside.  “What Pokémon did he use?  Oh, maybe we could watch some of his old footage.  He has it saved, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … I guess we could,” Hannah said with a forced smile.  “Umm, he has three Pokémon; he hasn’t caught anymore since.  His Sandshrew is his main, and then he’s got a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rattata_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Rattata</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spearow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spearow</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence followed, broken by Jade several seconds later.  “... </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Orin</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s pretty inspired by </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennekin_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Amber</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Froakie_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Gables</span>
  </a>
  <span> … not to mention the crazy fight we saw with Mya.  Do you really think … well, that it’s a good idea to … I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hummed softly, pulling up on her backpack to shift it around her shoulders with a grunt.  “I think </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Hector</span>
  </a>
  <span> asked Gables a lot of questions, too … Amber kind of intimidated him.  I guess she’s beautiful, hehe.  Umm, yeah, I mean, think about how we look at Amira, Rhea, and Lori … their fortitudes must be leagues ahead of us … literally, and they’re Mukin’ supermodels, but … they didn’t look down on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hannah mumbled, fiddling with her hair before swallowing.  “I had some friends, and … we were gonna go together; just the three of us, ya know?  Then … one of their other friends asked if they wanted to join … her dad was a Gold-tier Trainer, and well … yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were the odd girl out?”  Sam asked with a worried frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I get it,” Hannah mumbled, “they want the best team they can get for the triple battles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Muk’em,” Jade huffed.  “You got us, and maybe you wouldn’t have met Rhea either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah gave them a forced smile.  “Yeah … thanks for asking me to join, Jade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem!”  Jade looked down at the ground.  “Umm … why do you think Rhea didn’t bring out Nova or Mya at the spa?  I really wanted to pet Nova.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know…”  Sam shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … oh, so, what did you guys think about Amira?  I mean, not her looks,” Jade mumbled with a slight shake of her head, “no, but just her, ya know, in general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her family certainly comes from money,” Sam replied with a soft chuckle.  “I can’t say I’m surprised the Rockets would have their own personal spa that makes the PikaSpring look poor, but yeah … umm, she didn’t talk that much.  I don’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought she was actually kind of nice … maybe a bit annoyed at first, but she seemed pretty relaxed,” Hannah replied, scratching her nose.  “She offered to take all of us, but just … I just thought she was really cool.  Amira was really quiet, but she was really smart, too … whenever we did talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, her mom’s Champion </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lyra_(game)">
    <span>Lyra</span>
  </a>
  <span>,” Sam mumbled.  “I can’t imagine she wouldn’t be smart.  I guess … I don’t know, I was expecting a lot … well, I expected her to be a lot different from what I saw online.  She does seem like the cool-girl type, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Lori?”  Jade asked with a grin.  “She’s so friendly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loud!”  Sam returned, small frame shaking with laughter.  “No, Lori did not like that ice bath, but she kept asking all about my family and the kind of bands I liked … no, she was super fun.  Kind of crazy with what I’ve seen about her sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you read some of Shauntal’s books?”  Hannah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes lit up.  “You’ve read her adventure novels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which series do you like most?”  Jade followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sky Rise Challenger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It’s supposed to be based on someone that challenged the Elite 4, right?  That part at the end of volume four, you know, where </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/N">
    <span>Noman</span>
  </a>
  <span> has to battle his own father … sent chills down my spine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?”  Sam grinned.  “Although,” her lips pressed to the side.  “I kind of wanted him to get with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Anthea_and_Concordia">
    <span>Anthea or Concordia</span>
  </a>
  <span>, to be honest … the chemistry, but … I just couldn’t decide which one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely Concordia!”  Jade replied.  “I was never that interested in Anthea … I don’t know, I just didn’t like how fussy she was; maybe I’m biased, but I liked Concordia a whole lot more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah blushed a little.  “I just liked putting myself in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/White_(Adventures)">
    <span>White</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s place … you think she’s based on a real person like Noman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nudged her side a little.  “Hmm?  Put yourself in her place, huh?  Well, I’ve heard people call </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hilda_(game)">
    <span>Hilda</span>
  </a>
  <span> White, you know, one of the former Champions of Unova, that girl Champion </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hilbert_(game)">
    <span>Hilbert</span>
  </a>
  <span> had a rivalry with.  You think there’s something deeper there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Jade waved her hand.  “Hilbert’s married to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cynthia">
    <span>Cynthia</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s daughter, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bianca">
    <span>Bianca</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  There’s no way there’s something between Hilda and Hilbert!  Cynthia would destroy her … then him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Sam pressed with a sly smirk.  “Maybe it happened before they were married; you never know!  It’d be quite the steamy story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah couldn’t help but picture the two former Champions following the scenes, and it did make her face redden a bit more, but a few things didn’t add up if that was the case.  “... That would be … uh, don’t you think Hilbert would function better as Herlan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re right!”  Jade mused.  “Quite the head canon we’re making,” she snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it!” Sam returned.  “Umm … you know, my mind just kind of thought back to that time when we were in the lobby…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown touched Hannah’s lips as she searched her memories.  “That … wait, when Rhea was talking about Yellow and Red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … Muk, isn’t that crazy?  She’s met both Red and Yellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade crossed her arms under her chest.  “Mmh  … it didn’t seem like she felt comfortable talking about it, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it just shows how many Master-tier Trainers she knows,” Sam piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master-tier?”  Hannah sucked in a breath.  “Yeah … Red and Yellow are far beyond that point, and Lori seemed to know a bit, too.  Uh … I know I said it before, but do you really think we should go with them tomorrow … won’t we just, ya know … slow them down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically?”  Sam mumbled, vision dropping to the pavement.  “I hadn’t thought about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah, I guess we would,” Jade whispered, lips falling.  “Orin feels kind of the same, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah could feel a similar sensation coming from Limru; Jade and Sam’s Pokémon might have gotten closer to Gables, but the opposite was the case for her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ledyba_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ledyba</span>
  </a>
  <span>, intimidated by the chill frog Pokémon’s smooth charms that prompted her to stick closer to Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far do you think they can travel in a day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I don’t know, a lot longer than us; that’s for sure,” Sam sighed.  “Rhea was so insistent, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, hey, let’s just give it a shot!”  Jade encouraged.  “If we do suck, then we can just tell them to go on without us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, I don’t see Rhea being okay with that,” Hannah replied, “but … I guess traveling with us will make it super casual for them.  I … suppose I’m down for trying one day to see how it goes.  You, Sam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll give it a go,” she smiled.  “I just want to hang out with Rhea a bit more, and Lori’s really fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah was a bit more interested in Amira than Mallory.  There was just something so powerful she could see in her; Amira had red hair like her, and she just seemed to not give a Muk about how anyone saw her.  Hannah was always pretty conscious about how people viewed her, which was why she tried to act like her father had more money than he really did and was really conscious about what she wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Excuse me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their attention shifted to a woman in a black dress; she’d been walking beside them for a while, appearing to mind her own business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”  Sam asked, and they slowed, separating a bit while eyeing the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah swept her appearance, judging her to work in an office by her formal attire, but the black purse was a bit more expensive than she’d expect for work use.  Of course, she couldn’t talk, saving up every credit her father gave her and even skipping out on meals to afford just a bit more fashionable clothes and products.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman brushed back her straightened brown hair, giving them a soft smile; with her makeup on, she could pass for her late twenties, but Hannah figured she was closer to her mid-thirties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help but overhear you talking about a spa earlier.  Did you two … oh, no, you three come from PikaSpring?”  She asked with an embarrassed chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yeah…”  Sam mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good!  I was considering going there with a few friends later.  Mind if I ask you a few questions?  I’ve just heard so many good things about it and wanted to get someone’s experience who’s actually been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s lips pulled in, glancing at Sam and Jade; the two returned the gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm,” Hannah scratched her temple, “I mean, sure, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wonderful!  My name’s Coral, by the way,” she mumbled, vision moving left and right as the crowd shifted around them.  “Mind if we find a less congested area?  Mmh … I see a café up ahead.  Let me buy you a drink as thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not having to spend money on a drink was more than tempting to Hannah, and it seemed the others agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”  Jade grinned.  “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed Coral to the building, ordering ginger tea, and Coral added a side of steamed buns to their delight.  She could always use a bit of food that could be saved for later; the woman just spent 120 credits on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down as they waited, Coral began the conversation.  “To be honest,” she giggled, “I saw you come out of PikaSpring on my way back from work.  I have a group of five other women I work with that really could use a break after the day we’ve had, and a nice relaxing time at a good spa seems in order.  You know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We totally get it!”  Jade replied with a long sigh.  “We just got our first Pokémon, and I mean, the bonding can be rough … oh, not that we don’t love our Pokémon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I totally get it, girls!”  Coral smiled.  “When I went on my journey, the age restriction was twelve … oof, now I sound old, haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look that old,” Sam encouraged.  “What do you do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?  Oh, I do all sorts of things.  I have two jobs, actually!  Sometimes you just need some extra credits to get all the things you want, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like my sister,” Jade chuckled.  “Oh, how far did you get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” the woman’s smile turned forced, “only to my fourth Bronze-tier Badge.  I never actually completed the League Challenge, but it’s not like that’s all there is, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”  Jade returned.  “My dad only got to the seventh Bronze-tier Badge.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blue_(game)">
    <span>Blue</span>
  </a>
  <span> was running the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_Gym">
    <span>Viridian Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span> at that time … I mean, how’s that fair, he’s Mukin’ Legendary-tier,” she sighed with a slight shake of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah didn’t want to point out that her dad didn’t have to face Blue, and he wasn’t Legendary-tier at that time; her dad could just as easily have battled one of the Gym aides.  “Umm, yeah, so what did you want to know about PikaSpring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral’s focus moved to her.  “Like I was saying, I have five other women that want to join me, so I was wondering about your little group!  You had three other friends that went in with you, right?  You know, that six on six comparison?  Hehe.  I thought they looked familiar, too … wait, now that I think about it, were they battling on PrimeTime?  I saw all the matches, but that first one … it was just … just incredible!”  She finished, seemingly lost for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam scratched her forehead before massaging her left shoulder.  “Yeah, they were the team that won against that Kalos guy’s group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, right,” she mumbled, pulling out her phone from inside her purse to bring up their profile.  “Rhea, Mallory Medina, and … oh, that must be why I noticed you six … Amira Rocket was in your party.  I was so shocked when I heard the News call her name for the award!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … she’s pretty cool,” Hannah shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow … oh, you must tell me how she liked the place!”  Coral pushed, eyes lightning up.  “If Amira Rocket found the spa acceptable, then it must be high-quality, right?  I’m sure she would have very high standards for such establishments.  Was she the one that picked it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, no, I don’t think so?”  Jade asked, focus shifting to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah shook her head.  “No, Mallory picked it out, from what Rhea text Sam, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam mumbled, pulling out her phone to check.  “... Wait, no, not in her text … umm, I don’t think she said specifically, but … no, I’m sure Rhea said Lori was the one picking out the Pass, and she paid for all of ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?”  The woman crossed her hands atop the table as a waiter brought them their tea and steamed buns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was in his early twenties, brown hair and markless face giving him a cute appeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jade grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  My name’s Rick, by the way, and the tea has free refills tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I like that,” Sam chimed.  “We’ll let you know if we need ya again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it,” he replied with a friendly tone before moving to another table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral leaned forward with a sly smile.  “He’s pretty cute, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump dropped down Jade’s throat while following his back.  “Y-Yeah, he kind of is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, to be young,” Coral giggled, sitting back.  “So, you’re friends with Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah cleared her throat, sipping at her tea.  “... We only met yesterday, but yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right … Rhea,” the woman mumbled, looking at her phone.  “Her last name was … what was it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gave her a quizzical look.  “Uh, wha … I don’t know.  What about you, Hannah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.  She had it hidden from the public, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Coral replied before Jade or Sam could answer.  “I completely forgot, hehe, umm, yeah, she’s kind of a mystery, huh?  I had a co-worker of mine talking about it, now that we’re on the subject.  Both Rhea and Jason chose to have their information sealed; that’s pretty rare if I remember right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”  Jade mumbled, chewing a bite of her steamed bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral’s brown eyes turned curious.  “How would you describe her?  I’ve just never met a real mysterious celebrity; you girls are so lucky to be friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah sipped her tea, pondering on Coral’s question.  “How would I describe Rhea?  … She’s super strong; I mean, you saw what her Mawile can do, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how could I not?  It’s the talk of the city,” Coral chuckled.  “Didn’t she have another Pokémon, too?  I thought I saw a second pokéball on her belt.  Was that empty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s light green eyes lit up.  “No, that’s her Eevee, Nova; she’s so Mukin’ cute!  I just want to snuggle next to her and pet her forever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, she has a Mawile and an Eevee … that’s just amazing, and does it have a unique color, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!”  Sam grinned, excited to talk about the beautiful Eevee.  “She’s black and white, like … just gorgeous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so … brilliant!  How’d they get that color?  I mean, I’d like to get one like that myself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in line,” Jade groaned longingly.  “Yeah, I’ve got no clue, but Rhea sure is amazing.  Oh, yeah, so, umm … Rhea’s nice, and she doesn’t talk down to people…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coral’s brow creased.  “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What … do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  Sam asked, eyebrows coming together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you girls hear her statement to the Kalos frontrunner; isn’t that talking down to someone?  I don’t know, I just thought it was a bit of a … well, ya know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah slowly shook her head.  “What statement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward, pulling out an audio clip from a News station on her new-looking phone, replaying Rhea’s statement to Lucian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You three didn’t know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade slowly shook her head.  “No, but … I mean, we don’t know why she said it either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam jumped in, “and that Lucian boy sounded kind of stuck up to me.  He even made Rhea bet to reveal her family name to help Amira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah huffed, lips pressing to the side while thinking about the whole match.  “Actually, Rhea’s awesome!  I bet she didn’t want to make that bet but still did it to help Amira; that’s a really good friend to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh … I suppose you’re right,” Coral smiled, putting away her phone.  “Are Rhea and Amira good friends?  I guess they must know each other pretty well if Rhea would do something so risky for her.  It must be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s focus fell to the table with her team; Coral was asking some pretty good questions that made them think.  It was a bit of a strange turn to the conversation, but Coral seemed on the cusp of becoming Rhea’s fan, and she wanted to help her new friend as best she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … I don’t know,” Jade finally answered.  “They don’t seem like total strangers, but who can really say; Rhea’s super friendly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, but … weren’t we talking about PikaSpring, though?”  Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” Coral chortled.  “Oh, well … hehe, you see, when I was working up the courage to talk to you three, I heard something really interesting, though, and I’m just dying to know!”  She chimed, looking pretty excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s vision moved to Sam before returning to the woman.  “From us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!  Of course, since I’ve been looking at a spa to stay at, I discovered PikaSpring had some relationship with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(game)">
    <span>Red</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s wife, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Yellow_(Adventures)">
    <span>Yellow</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and you said Rhea knew both Red and Yellow.  That’s so cool, right?  Where’d she meet them, at a fair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fair?”  Jade chuckled.  “No, no, I think they came to her house or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, she didn’t really say that, though,” Hannah returned, thinking back on the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Coral nodded.  “It was just kind of implied from what she was saying.  Okay, so, her parents must be on pretty good terms with Red and Yellow, then.  Maybe they stayed at her house overnight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah,” Sam protested.  “I don’t know about any of that!  Rhea was just talking about how Yellow hasn’t aged that much in the picture, which, I mean, she did become a Master by like twelve years old, so, makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she looked as old as us,” Jade added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah ruefully shook her head.  “Heh, well, maybe not like us; no, she’s more like Rhea with that mane of golden hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t know,” Sam mused, lips twisting into a thoughtful smile.  “If we’re throwing around speculations, the only place I’ve seen blonde hair like Rhea’s would be on someone like Active Champion Cynthia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all laughed, and Coral leaned in, voice becoming hushed.  “Oh, I like that train of thought.  Could you imagine?  We’re just speculating, too, hehe; oh, this is so much fun!  Wouldn’t that be a story?  Rhea’s the hidden illegitimate daughter of Cynthia?  I mean, no one really knows who Bianca’s father is, either!  Isn’t that pretty juicy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be crazy,” Sam admitted.  “I don’t know, though.  I mean, Rhea lives in Kanto, and Cynthia is in Sinnoh.  Hmm … how would we make it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Coral’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.  “I mean, didn’t Bianca live in Unova for an extended time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she?”  Hannah asked, glancing over at Sam as if she had answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she just shook her hand with a growing smile.  “I don’t really know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well … she started her Bronze-tier journey there,” Coral mumbled, lips pushed to the side.  “Oh, and it’s speculated that Cynthia has a villa around Unova, but it’s mostly hearsay,” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jade muttered, “you know a lot of gossip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged.  “I mean, I guess she did stop us to figure out more about PikaSpring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah nodded slowly.  “Yeah … umm, so are you a journalist or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”  Coral’s arm pressed against her stomach.  “Do I look like a journalist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … don’t know what a journalist would look like,” Hannah replied with a short chuckle, feeling a little sheepish.  “Eh … what did you want to know about the spa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, let’s get back on topic, shall we?”  She asked with tinkling laughter.  “Ah … and let’s get your cups filled up!  Uh … Rick, Rick!”  Snapping her fingers, the handsome man’s head darted their way.  “Yea, can we get … oh, you’re a darling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back over with a pot, she cleared her throat, winking at Hannah.  “So, Rick, you wouldn’t happen to be seeing anyone, are you?  You’ve got some cute young Trainers here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s face turned bright red with Sam and Jade’s following, but before they could bluster anything to embarrass themselves, Rick gave a weak chuckle.  “I’m afraid I have a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, yeah, no … no problem,” Sam stammered, waving her hands in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s eyes were focusing on anything but his face.  “Yeah, umm … w-what’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, Jade?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah just wanted to crawl under a rock and die, doing her best to use her red hair to hide her flushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … Stacey?”  He replied with a confused smile, filling up their cups.  “Umm, sorry, but I should get over to the … other tables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, go ahead!”  Sam grinned, seemingly so flustered she forgot to hide her bright red cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, girls,” Coral whispered with a pleading look, “I gotta go, too!  Some of my friends are calling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s brain was already cooked; she didn’t even respond as Coral swiftly bid them goodbye and left, leaving a sizable tip of 40 credits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to handle the heat in her face and the pitying glances by the couples surrounding them, Hannah gulped down her tea, “Umm … you guys wanna go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…”  Jade whispered with almost a cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tossing on their backpacks with heavy grunts, they trudged out of the café, head spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What was that … what … just … happened?”  Sam finally gasped, apparently holding her breath since they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”  Hannah groaned.  “I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just went in … deep, like … in, in…”  Jade moaned.  “I’ve … my sister hasn’t even done that to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … we can’t go back to that café … ever,” Hannah cried.  “What was she thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s depressed shoulders fell further.  “The way everyone was looking at us, too … no-hoo-hoo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah rubbed her flaming forehead, body on fire.  “Who does that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Let’s just go get ready for bed,” Sam mumbled.  “I’m gonna cry … he was so uncomfortable, too.  The way he looked at us … everyone’s eyes just targeting us with pity…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They closed in to hug her, stumbling off-balance as they bumped into the brick building beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go to my place and get some ice cream,” Hannah whispered, feeling more depressed than anything now.  “Geez, she didn’t even ask if we had boyfriends … do we really look that lonely…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you,” Jade returned with a forced smile.  “You’re dressed nice, and … I don’t know … maybe it was just me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah … just stop thinking about it!”  Sam groaned, scratching her arm.  “Ice cream sounds nice … is it really 9:39 P.M.?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ice cream and bed,” Hannah sighed.  “I’ll throw on some of my dad’s old matches we can fall asleep to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... That sounds so nice right now … I just wanna die…”  Jade murmured.  “Muk…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. B1 — 14. Journey, Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV:  Rhea Hart (Our main girl with the unique Mawile and Eevee ... and a fortitude issue)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our poor Wooloo Girls, Sam, Hannah, and Jade, had something terrible happen to them ... the paparazzi.  Something didn't quite add up with how the girls were feeling during and after the progression of that *ahem* 'interview' and they probably said enough to be worried about, but how will our girls find out?  Will it hurt their relationship or is Rhea more understanding of the circumstances?</p><p>Recap:</p><p>We return to Rhea, who's still recovering from Mya's extreme draw on her relatively unstretched fortitudes, forcing her to take it easy until Viridian.  Mya and Nova have to stay in their pokeballs, which puts a lot of stress on Amira and Mallory until they get there.</p><p>Oh, no ... well, let us see how the girls handle it...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>5:37 A.M. June 11, Friday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Events</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  The start of the 3rd day of the First Preliminary Match Week for the Kanto &amp; Johto Summer Indigo Cup.  Many tourists are traveling through Pallet and Viridian to arrive at</span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_Town_(Johto)"> <em><span>Silver City</span></em></a>
  <em>
    <span> for the big tournament while also supporting the Summer Bronze League kick-off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea stretched out as she awoke, hearing movement close by.  Cracking open an eye, she blinked to adjust her vision.  It was still dark outside from what she could see from the cracks of the pulled blinds; twisting to her back under her warm blankets, she saw the bathroom light on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuzzy mind working through a yawn, Rhea saw Amira’s bed was made and empty; the alarm clock beside her bed showed 5:37 A.M., a full 23 minutes before she’d normally get up.  Releasing a soft moan, she sat up, smacking her dry mouth before taking a drink from the cup she’d prepared the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori was still fast asleep, her blankets thrown half-off the bed to show most of her skin, the left strap of her white and dark blue striped scoop bikini pulled to the side with her nighttime movements, and cheeky high waist bottoms on display.  Gables was hanging over her right foot, almost falling off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova was stirring in her pokéball as Mya wished her good morning, already awake, and with Nova’s rise, Mya appeared to get ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning … are you two okay?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Returning the internal greeting, Rhea grunted softly, scooting to the bed’s side to twist around and get a few good pops in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both responded in the positive, confusing her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay … uh, are you taking shifts?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another positive response gave her an answer; they were preparing their schedules to stand guard at night while the other was out during the day.  Mya appeared to have drawn the nighttime stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbinding her high bun, she shook out her hair, rolling around her neck; she’d slept like a babe after the spa’s wonderful massage and felt well-rested for a day of hiking.  Picking up her phone from the built-in dresser charger, she brushed her long blonde locks to the side to fall back on her pillow with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A message from her mother was the only text that wasn’t just wishing her well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:13 P.M.  Hey, lil’ Swablu, umm … so, I was thinking about your little girlfriends, and … I really liked them, so … I might have called a few connections to get some fun stuff to thank them for protecting you … because of my miscalculation!  I’ll leave the package at Oak’s office for safekeeping.  Loves you, and hope you feel better soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips tightened into a line.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Called a few connections … she always leaves everything to be a surprise.  It is kind of fun that way, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled softly, swapping to the news.  Few stories hit the daily release this early; typically, the big morning articles and gossip would come in around 6:30 A.M. to 7:30 A.M.  Sure enough, most of the news was just speculations on the current top Bronze-tier contenders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the niche sports that had become a bit more popular as of late was the speedrunning community; young upstart Trainers competing to see who could complete the Bronze-tier Badge Challenge the fastest, and it appeared to have a decent betting pool this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin MacLerie from the Galar region appeared to have traveled all night with Finnik Buchanan and Nealson Vass, his speedrunning team; for some reason, Kevin was getting most of the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their parents were all within the Platinum-tier range, and they were getting some recognition after making it to the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Xanadu_Nursery">
    <span>Xanadu Nursery</span>
  </a>
  <span> at 5 A.M., seven minutes before the next team, and over a day before most teams were projected to have made it to the halfway point to Viridian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the next article that came in at 5:07 A.M. would undoubtedly cause a bigger uproar.  Amy and Olivia’s team appeared to join the speedrunning community because the two Sinnoh girls with their partner, Isabella, had arrived next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy was probably the one pushing the girls to do it, and Rhea couldn’t see the first-place team holding their lead long with those types of girls on their butts.  With relatives like </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Maylene">
    <span>Maylene</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Candice">
    <span>Candice</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flannery">
    <span>Flannery</span>
  </a>
  <span>, all very physically active High Master Gym Leaders, their physical fortitude gave them a pretty decent advantage in the speedrunning competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that impressed Rhea was the speed at which they would have had to travel after the Starter Award matches; the Galar group had more than a five-hour head start on the gang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there were many more speculations being tossed around about her getting upvoted on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gossip App</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which made her sigh.  She’d gotten a bit of satisfaction over the years from keeping up with the latest celebrity news or viral events but didn’t really expect to be on there herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The current big topics related to her were the background of Mya, her second Pokémon, and questions regarding her pokéball.  Evidently, more than one girl wanted information on the pink and purple-themed devices and a shocking number of guys.  No one had an answer, though, and most just theorized it was a prototype brand or custom-built Ultra Ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one mention of her having a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Master_Ball">
    <span>Master Ball</span>
  </a>
  <span>, with the guy freaking out about it, but most were just calling him a troll.  She’d never heard of a Master Ball before her mother explained it, and any Master-tier Trainers would likely speak to other masters, not talk about it online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few tags were linked to the post, trying to debunk his claim; it looked like Master Balls had been an internet conspiracy theory for some time with pokéball enthusiasts.  Obviously, not false, but a well-guarded secret within the individual region’s Indigo League and the big companies, probably constrained by the League itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smiled while tuning in to Jason’s private Pikabook profile; she hadn’t been too into the social media platform, but since his mother was really big into it, it made sense why both her kids would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of his posts made her giggle, watching a short video of Len’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chimchar_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Chimchar</span>
  </a>
  <span> sitting on a pile of logs and leaves they’d gathered to start the fire using his small burning tail.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Scorbunny_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sunny</span>
  </a>
  <span> could be seen in the backdrop, high in a tree branch while looking out for danger; Jason edited the picture with a few filters to make him seem more imposing with the text underneath </span>
  <em>
    <span>You steppin’ up to me?  Huh, Punk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping through the bits of humor Jason added in his first pose, she followed their journey back, studying the Pokémon he saw, posting to an album every new one he caught sight of, as seemed to be a Pikabook tradition that was catching on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pondering if she should start posting on her somewhat barren account, she decided it might be fun to keep connected.  Making a peace symbol while taking a selfie with her two pokéballs on the desk, Rhea posted her first update in forever.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just got up!  Feelin’ good for a day of hiking!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, she was still sore, but it was manageable, unlike how she felt after the match with Mya.  Yet, after more than forty hours of rest with her Pokémon in their pokéballs, she was handling it much better; it wouldn’t be the case if she had them come out, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak smile lifted her lips as the hearts and comments flew in.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bianca">
    <b>
      <em>Bianca</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>: (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~  Morning looks good on ya, Cutie!  You getting on Pikabook now?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: （°0°）Rhea + Pikabook?!  @Christie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drake">
    <b>
      <em>Grandpa Drake</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>: Swwwaabbbluuu!!!  :’’))</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Annila: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, goodness, Rhea?!  I can’t wait to see your photos!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catelin (&gt;_&lt;)</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Woah!  Sweet, we get to keep up to date on your progress first hand!  Now, if only we could get your brother in on this!  ಠﭛಠ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mom</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Hold up!  Sweetie!  I should get on Pikabook more &gt;_&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Grandpa Drake</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  YES, CHRISTIE!!!  YES!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma </em>
  </b>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Carolina">
    <b>
      <em>Carolina</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>:  (✪‿✪)ノ Family?!  Lil’ Cindy’s been getting me up to date on this Pikabook business.  Rhea’s on here, too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Hey, Granny!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Grandpa Drake</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  MOM?!?!?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glacia">
    <b>
      <em>Grandma Glacia</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <b>
    <em>:  </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Carolina, and good morning, Rhea.  I hope you are feeling healthier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Yup, doing much better!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  … Why would she not be?  Was my great-granddaughter sick and no one filled me in.  ಠ╭╮ಠ  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  … Drake?!?  Christie?!?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cynthia">
    <b>
      <em>Auntie Cynthia</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>:  I’ll fill you in, Grandma.  Looking lovely, Sweetie!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Christie’s calling me … how do I answer on Pikabook?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Uh, blast it!  Just call my phone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Well, gotta get up and get ready.  Amira’s gonna be done with the bathroom soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as the thread went on, her grandfather apparently in trouble for not letting her great grandmother know, and even her grandfather didn’t want to get on her great grandfather’s bad side.  Rhea actually didn’t know how old her great-grandparents were, at least in their 130s, probably even older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her entire life, she’d heard comments about how they could die anytime, yet they stood firm against such predictions.  The real shock was seeing them on Pikabook.  Grandpa Drake was a Pikabook fanatic, posting images and updates on his ship and crew all the time.  Grandma Glacia, on the other hand, was much more sparse with her posts but kept up with everyone through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to her settings for Katelin, she removed the nickname to get rid of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;_&lt; </span>
  </em>
  <span>text she’d placed there years before; she was actually starting to like Katelin more as of recent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory’s movement drew her eyes; her purple hair was wrapped in a bun, facing Rhea as she turned away with a groan, showing her bare back.  In the dim light, Rhea was able to the soft remains of burn scars that had gone through extensive healing methods, showing only a slight discoloration from her normal skin tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea noticed the mark at the spa, but no one brought it up, and she certainly wasn’t going to be the one to ask why she got the scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira exited the bathroom, and by the lack of steam, figured it was a cold shower.  Her hair was pulled up in a microfiber towel that the hotel provided, her skin was shiny with whatever products she used, and a towel covered her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smiled, setting her phone back on the wireless charger while keeping her voice low to not wake Mallory.  “Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Amira replied, giving her a soft smile before moving to her bag to extract some sunscreen.  “How are you feeling?”  She asked, moving to the mirror and sink outside the bathroom to finish up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking out her morning kit from one of her bag's inner compartments, Rhea decided to use the hotel towels to skip a clean-up step.  “Better.  I’m good to get going.  Umm … my mind’s been a bit fuzzy after the match; did you say your grandpa wanted us to eat with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s hands paused, applying her sunscreen to her neck, deep red irises moving to her in the mirror.  “Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Rhea held up her hands.  “I’m just trying to get everything in my head set right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … yeah,” she returned to her task, removing her body towel to reveal her plain burgundy Bandeau top, accented with modern hand-woven back detail, and cheeky bottom swimwear.  “It’s not that big of a deal if you don’t want to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea took her items to the bathroom, catching Amber prancing out, fur looking shiny as if just cleaned.   “No, I’d love to meet your grandparents.  I’m looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay,” Amira absently replied, working the sunscreen in as Amber watched her morning process.  “Better hurry, Lori wakes up at 6:15 … 6, but she’ll hit the snooze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, got it!”  She giggled, moving into the shower to start getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea naturally woke up at 6 A.M. from years of routine, but it seemed Amira had an even earlier system.  It did give a good indication of their schedules, though, and would probably set what time they’d start preparing for sleep each night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing her light maintenance after, she brushed her teeth, applied lip balm, deodorant, and a mixture of sunscreen with lotion.  Amira’s fingers were expertly crafting her hair into a similar waterfall braid that she’d first seen her with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory stretched out with a low moan across her bed, causing her startled </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Froakie_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Froakie</span>
  </a>
  <span> to drop to the floor.  Gables recovered instantly as he fell, landing on his feet before yawning; glancing at Amber as she stared at him from atop Amira’s bed, he appeared to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>good morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the two Pokémon exchanged a few chirps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova felt a bit left out, Mya already asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few more days.  Once we get to Viridian, we’ll be free to start hanging out!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Eevee gave a longing sigh but responded that she was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori grunted, glancing over at them as Rhea started combing out her hair.  “Y’all get up too early, geez!  Mmh … what’s goin’ on in the world?”  Reaching over to nab her phone off the charger, she began swiping through messages.  “Mhm … figured … oh, what’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Rhea caught Mallory scratching her bare belly out of the corner of her eyes; she really did have both Amira and her beat in the chest department.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... So, last night I set up an App Grimsley developed to gather intel to see what people were saying about us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira was working on her last braid, brow furrowing while eyeing Lori.  “You can do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah … uh … yo, nothing I didn’t really expect, but this … hey, Rhea, check it out … hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea picked up her phone as Lori requested a quick link; accepting it, she frowned as the holographic display radiated out, showing a news article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man … I need to get me one of those,” Lori huffed, glaring at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that reminds me,” Rhea mumbled, picking up her phone to read the article, “my Mom sent a text saying she’s got you two some gifts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me?”  Amira asked, checking the stability of her braids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory’s eyes lit up.  “Ooh, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shrugged.  “No clue.  She likes to keep things mysterious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet!”  Lori cheered, rolling around her neck.  “Man … that spa, and I don’t know if I like the manicure or pedicure more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Rhea mumbled, “yeah, I’ve never had someone do my hands or feet before … where did they … hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira brought up her own phone to glance through it.  “... By Coral Kaylera … I can’t say I’m surprised she ambushed those girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s teeth clapped around her pulled in lips, applying light pressure while following the piece Lori sent her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Enigma, Rhea … Connected to Red, Yellow, Cynthia?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By Coral Kaylera</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:13 A.M. June 11, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If anyone was going to put their bets on who would be the most talked-about frontrunner within the first International Bronze League, few would have placed their money on the mysterious Kanto Master’s pick, Trainer Rhea … until her impossible reveal battle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea went against her opposing counterpart, Jason, who also did not reveal his family’s identity, and the fact no one seems to know anything about them means the Master’s Community is choosing to let this vexing puzzle continue.  However, Jason did not leave the mark that our cryptic blonde has, and her supposed randomly selected team strikes quite the image.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With someone like Amira Rocket, granddaughter of infamous Giovanni Rocket, Mafia Head of the allegedly disbanded Rocket Syndicate, and the daughter of Kanto’s regional jewel and Champion-tier Trainer, Lyra Rocket, as her teammate.  It brings some questions about Rhea’s obviously modified Pokémon, which is only one of many past crimes charged to the girl’s mob boss of a family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can only speculate how Rhea, this indomitable force among Bronze-tier rookies, and Amira Rocket were placed together.  Each group member has already reached the bounty cap of 5,500 credits with their team bounty at 10,000, meaning if any aspiring Bronze-tier Trainer did manage to win a Triple Battle, they’d split 26,500 credits, marking this group as the Rank 1 International League target.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet, as many of yesterday’s online commentators pointed out, after that chilling debut, would anyone really even consider taking on a Bronze-tier Trainer that clearly belongs in the Silver Division?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The final member of Rhea’s team is an interesting pick and irking conundrum when trying to investigate.  Mallory Medina, not much was known about her past since the records are sealed behind League Subpoena, directed to Cynthia herself, which can only be issued by high position elected officials and can be rejected on the narrowest grounds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What we do know is that Grimsley Medina became the legal guardian of two girls twelve years ago, Mallory at age five, and Shauntal at age fifteen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fifteen-year-old promptly eclipsed all Bronze-tier competitors, shooting to Platinum-tier within her first year in brutal fashion.  Two years later, she became one of the youngest Grandmasters recorded, only overshadowed by the standard Legends, and currently holds the lowest-tier position in the Unova Elite 4 at the age of 24, filling the place for the last three years.  That’s not even discussing her literary achievements.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of that only tickles the fancy of any journalist, but I wanted even more juicy details.  With the group themselves bluntly refusing interviews, I went to the next best source and sat down with three of Rhea’s close friends to get a better understanding of these esoteric stars.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These young Bronze-tier girls were infatuated by Rhea, which is to be expected; most children of Master-tier Trainers are the idol and envy of the world since it almost guarantees strong fortitudes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, unlike the unreachable pillars most of these privileged Trainers appear to be, these girls saw Rhea as a rather humble person, showering these stars with praise about their stunning looks.  What I discovered from them truly surprised me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea invited them to the PikaSpring, one, if not the, most expensive and upper-class spas in Pallet, with Mallory paying their way.  The connection PikaSpring shares with the rural Viridian Legendary-tier superstar is well known, but when the girls said Rhea personally knew Yellow and Red, the Legendary power couple, I was shocked.  Apparently, she even hinted that the pair stayed at her house, which begs the question … who are Rhea’s parents!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If these two legends are on bunking terms with Rhea’s parents … who would live up to that standard?  And that brings us to the next tantalizing detail these girls brought up when discussing Rhea’s dazzling looks, comparing the blonde bombshell to Sinnoh Active Champion and Legendary-tier Trainer, Cynthia, and not without good cause.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After looking at our enigmatic rising star, it’s not hard to see the resemblance, and the raw, unbridled dominance she demanded once entering the battle stage is unquestionably a striking correlation.  Alas, we can only speculate, but just the fantasy of Rhea being the spirited away child of such a legend makes you ponder the possibility with all the obvious evidence and similarities.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Equally deserving of notice is her thoroughly bred and modified Pokémon, which were approved by the Pallet Stadium Commission for legal use.  One has to wonder what pressure they might have been under?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Maya, nicknamed Mya, Rhea’s unique white and black </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mawile_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"><em><span>Mawile</span></em></a><em><span>, boasts the most enormous Starter Move Pool to date, displaying many top-tier Moves such as </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psych_Up_(move)"><em><span>Psych Up</span></em></a><em><span>, </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swords_Dance_(move)"><em><span>Swords Dance</span></em></a><em><span>, </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(move)"><em><span>Sucker Punch</span></em></a><em><span>, and with some analysis of the footage, word of more Moves are spreading.  After Len’s Chimchar got an </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Encore_(move)"><em><span>Encore</span></em></a><em><span> on her, she appeared to have attempted what would have been a deciding </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Slam_(move)"><em><span>Slam</span></em></a><em><span> and a </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Same-type_attack_bonus"><em><span>Stab</span></em></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fairy_Wind_(move)"><em><span>Fairy Wind</span></em></a><em><span> to blow Lucian’s </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Piplup_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"><em><span>Piplup</span></em></a><em><span>’s </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Icy_Wind_(move)"><em><span>Icy Wind</span></em></a><em><span> back in his face!</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If all the speculation is correct, we’re looking at a Mawile with at least 11 Moves; I’ve identified the following so far, and I’m sure more are to come:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ancient_Power_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Ancient Power</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Astonish_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Astonish</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, Stab </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fairy_Wind_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Fairy Wind</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Growl</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psych_Up_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Psych Up</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Seismic_Toss_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Seismic Toss</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Slam_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Slam</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sucker Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swords_Dance_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Swords Dance</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, and </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_Fang_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Thunder Fang</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Combined with two Abilities, perhaps an even larger upset than the incredible energy Rhea and Mya were able to produce at their level.  </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Intimidate_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Intimidate</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, an already top-tier Ability to possess with the added coverage that </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hyper_Cutter_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Hyper Cutter</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> provides, utterly shutting down Lucan’s Piplup’s pitiful </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Feather_Dance_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Feather Dance</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> attempt, desperately trying to lower the +2 Attack Fairy-Steel Pokémon’s rampage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If that wasn’t enough, I’m happy to announce that Rhea’s second Pokémon in no way lags behind Mya; Rhea’s friends revealed that her second Pokémon was a white and black </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Eevee</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> named Nova, and providing some good evidence that she must have gone through the same breeding and genetic program as her Mawile!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is Rhea Professor Bianca’s hidden away sister?  Was their team truly selected at random?  How did Rhea get such overwhelmingly powerful Pokémon?  What is her connection to Yellow and Red?  Who is Rhea’s related to, and why is the Master Community so tightlipped on the topic?  So many questions, but only time and transparency will give us answers!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can tell you one thing for certain, though; keep an eye out for Nova, Rhea’s unique Eevee.  I’m sure we’ll see something phenomenal when she does appear; Rhea is definitely the Starter to keep track of, and I can tell you her first Gym Battle will be one to behold!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips fell into a slight grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She assumes a lot of things … I mean, some of it isn’t far from the truth, but she’s stating it as almost a fact.  Cynthia’s my aunt, not my mother … and I never said Red and Yellow stayed at my house … did I?  No … they never have, so that would be a lie, and she’s acting like Red and Yellow are stuck-up snobs that wouldn’t stay at anyone’s house that weren’t famous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts returned to the kind golden-haired woman that stopped by every other year with Red to talk with her father, and the journalist’s portrayal made her a bit angry.  They stayed at one of the three guest houses the Masters had pitched in to build; a lot of Masters used them as a low-key resting spot when traveling between regions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova mirrored her light frustration but was feeling a bit happy that she was mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do ya think?”  Lori asked, getting up to do some light stretches on the ground with Gables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea hummed softly.  “What evidence is she citing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shrugged, tossing her phone beside her before packing up her items.  “It’s standard journalist manipulation.  A few people will blow it off, but most will buy into it because she says it and is check-mark certified from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gossip</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Other than Nova, the Cynthia speculation, and the Red and Yellow bits, there’s not much substance to it that wasn’t public knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nova was the linking piece that’ll throw weight behind her speculations to be carried by other outlets.  It’s a practice I’ve seen Coral use before, and she’ll go after the people close to you, ambushing them with paid off individuals.  You’d be shocked what normal people are willing to do for fame or 20 credits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, that!”  Lori chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea sighed, scanning the article again.  “Is this bad?  Did Sam, Jade, and Hannah sell her the information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful,” Amira promptly replied in a disinterested tone.  “They were just used by Coral, which is why you should keep friends at a distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, harsh,” Mallory said with a small smile.  “I can’t blame them, though; we never warned them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we really need to?”  Amira asked with a lifted eyebrow.  “They were smart enough not to spill the information about Rhea being hospitalized but couldn’t handle the other probing questions.  They knew what was sensitive information, but were more likely careless about what they talked about in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t argue there,” Lori replied, swapping positions to stretch out her chest.  “They don’t have the experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … I don’t have the experience,” Rhea sighed, dressing in her navy-themed shirt and skirt before pulling back her hair into a ponytail to feed through the back of her cap.  “Should we bring it up to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shook her head.  “I’d wait to see if they bring it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory moved to the bathroom, giving the redhead a smirk.  “Test them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”  Rhea asked.  Lori entered the bathroom to take a warm shower.  “I didn’t think about them even letting slip about me being in the hospital … and are you going to wear that dress hiking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira glanced down at her lavish red dress with a small frown.  “What’s wrong with it?  It’s a hiking dress that’s no different than the average Trainer-style outfits, designed with protective coating for the elements to resist stains and water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … what about wind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a belt and leggings; the tiers are designed to be removed … there’s a pokéball magnet ring layered on the hip, too,” She mumbled, showing the hidden thin zipper underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow … fancy,” Rhea mumbled, smiling at her defensive tone.  “Maybe I should get one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yeah … I can show you a place in Viridian,” Amira whispered.  “... I don’t know, I just feel like if they are your friends, then they’ll own up to their mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea didn’t like the idea of testing their loyalty, but a part of her questioned how the entire exchange went; Coral didn’t have a lot of time to interrogate them, and she wondered if the journalist had more if she could have gotten her hospitalization out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … Amira, how did you know I told them about being in the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finished dressing, Amira’s lips bunched to the side while staring at her.  “... Because you talked about it at the spa.  Are you sure your brain’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hehe … umm, yeah, I guess I’m still not a hundred percent.  I usually have a really good memory…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you have a good mental fortitude,” Amira commented, crossing her legs after moving to an armchair by the door; Amber jumped on her lap.  “It just means you’re not fully recovered.  Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so … thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attaching her pokéballs to her white belt, Rhea’s mind returned to her conversation with Brock.  “... Hey, Amira…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”  She was fiddling with her glasses, attached to her dress front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like for you … with your Pokémon?  How does it feel when feeding them energy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right … you don’t have a limiter.”  Amira glanced to the side, vision narrowing slightly while petting Amber.  “I can tell how much personal energy Amber has … not as clearly as I’d like, but I’m working on enhancing that monitoring sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s like a … filter in place between us, and I can throw as much energy as I want to her, but only so much slips through that filter.  It’s like I’m pushing against an immovable wall that’s slowly chipping away the longer Amber and I are bonded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber chirped happily, rubbing her head against Amira’s hand; her fiery tail and ears had turned into dark red tufts to not burn her Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So … Amira’s working at decreasing that wall while I need to put it up.  How, though?  Just being bonded with a Pokémon and increasing that link helps reduce the barrier, but how do I put one up … I don’t think it’ll happen naturally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into silence, Rhea using the time to analyze the link between her and her Pokémon, but whatever she was looking for wasn’t so obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori spent 8 minutes in the shower with only 5 more getting herself ready.  She wore her clothes that went through the automatic Trainer washing and drying machines each room had for overnight cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most Trainer outfits were high-quality non-iron treated fabrics for long-term use.  She appeared to have breathable leggings for warm climates and an insulated pair for colder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing their preparations, they put on their sunglasses, leaving the keycard in the automatic return slot by the front entrance, and moved through the brightening city toward the Oak Foundation Lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea frowned upon getting a text from her mother on the way there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:47 A.M. Hey, my lil’ Swablu, so … there’s a bunch that’s happening in Viridian right now.  Your father and I will probably be here for a few days; I’ll have my hands full, but I want to make time for your father and I to take you out to lunch, though!  There’s a place we can go discreetly.  Loves you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her team know as they walked through the busy street, drawing gazes as they went.  It was a partially cloudy morning with a cool breeze that would be nice when hiking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... We have a lot planned for Viridian, don’t we?”  Rhea chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori nodded.  “I’m so excited!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s fell a bit, red irises watching for people instead of enjoying the bustle Rhea was enthralled by; just being around, so many people were new to her, and seeing how everyone dressed and acted fascinated her curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber kept a few feet in front of them with Gables camouflaged from sight, apparently practicing his stealth while on the lookout for journalists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch with your parents and dinner with mine … how long are we planning to stay in Viridian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Mallory clasped her hands behind her back as they stopped at an interception, waiting for the light to change, “probably at most two days.  We gotta get to Pewter to participate in some of the local betting odds to get back what we spent here, what we’ll spend in Viridian, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_City">
    <span>Dark City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Maybe we can participate in the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym#Yas_Gym">
    <span>Yas</span>
  </a>
  <span> or </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym#Kaz_Gym">
    <span>Kaz</span>
  </a>
  <span> Bronze Challenge.  I’ve heard they both have some fun prizes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time all morning, Amira giggled, causing the two other girls to lift an eyebrow.  “Yas and Kaz?  You do realize those two </span>
  <em>
    <span>establishments </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been trying to compete with the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pewter_Gym">
    <span>Pewter Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span> for </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym">
    <span>official Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span> Status for over two decades and failing miserably?  I heard their children are even involved in the effort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Lori shook their heads with a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Rhea mumbled.  “Never heard of them until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just heard they had decent prizes,” Mallory shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira smirked.  “The highest challenge they have is in the Gold-tier.  They can’t even qualify for a Platinum-tier Challenge Ranking, yet they’ve been hounding my grandfather for support forever; it’s only because of him that Dark City hasn’t collapsed and has basically become a subsidiary of Viridian.  They come to the city to seek sponsorship just about every year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory chuckled, pulling up a large map of Kanto.  “Well, isn’t all of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_Forest">
    <span>Viridian Forest</span>
  </a>
  <span> … Muk that’s massive, Viridian Bay … the surrounding areas around </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Neon_Town">
    <span>Neon City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardenia_Town">
    <span>Gardenia City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, the Shadow Woods to the east of Dark City, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardenia_Town">
    <span>Gardenia City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennel_Valley">
    <span>Fennel Valley</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Stone_Town">
    <span>Stone City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Terracotta_Town">
    <span>Terracotta Town</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://leonhartopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Scissor_Street">
    <span>Scissor Town</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mulberry_City">
    <span>Mulberry City</span>
  </a>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Amira mumbled with a wave of her hand.  “Viridian has a lot of governing land as an official City State.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s eyes lit up.  “Oh, do you think we can stop by </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardenia_Town">
    <span>Gardenia City</span>
  </a>
  <span> to try out the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Contest">
    <span>Contest</span>
  </a>
  <span>?  It’s only like a few hours hike uphill from Dark City, right?  There’s an official </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Activities_Committee">
    <span>PAC</span>
  </a>
  <span> Office there so we can get our </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Contest_Pass">
    <span>Contest Pass</span>
  </a>
  <span>es; we can do some of the Contests around the region, too!  Oh, what about </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hollywood">
    <span>Hollywood</span>
  </a>
  <span> in Viridian?  That’d be fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s brow furrowed, glancing to the side with a sour expression.  “Ugh, you want to go everywhere.  Contests … aren’t really my thing, and the Hollywood district in Viridian isn’t all that … a bunch of bloodsuckers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, c’mon, Amira!  You’re the one that seems to enjoy dressing up, and Amber would be a smash; I’m down to give it a go!”  Lori cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead popped her tongue a few times, ushering them into a small store to buy a pack of spearmint gum for 3 credits.  Waiting in the checkout line, she brushed back her hair with a soft sigh.  “Yeah, but wanting to look nice and dressing up to make a fool of myself are two different things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, okay.  You can watch us from the stands,” Lori chuckled.  “We could use someone on our side; I don’t think we’ll win since that’s a higher class Contest Hall, but it’ll be a fun bonding experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, knock yourselves out,” Amira grunted with a small smile, paying for the item.  “It will probably force us to stay in one of the cities overnight, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless we camp out!”  Lori returned with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why camp when you can have a bed to sleep in … even if it’s not that decent?”  Amira asked, popping the gum in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea thought the bubblegum girl suited the redhead’s look well, causing her to smile as she casually offered them both a piece.  Accepting it, Mallory challenged them to a bubble size contest.  Gables obviously won once joining the competition, hanging off Lori’s pack with a smug smirk, sucking in the sphere he created that was the size of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muk, nice!”  Lori giggled, giving him a high-five.  “Creamed Amira’s record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s cheeks bunched to the side, glaring at the frog through her round rosy glasses.  She’d been winning before that point, with Rhea being crushed.  “Okay, that’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was still trying to make a bubble, doing even worse than Rhea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea got her first text from Jade’s group when walking up the lab steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:08 A.M.  Hey, sorry, we’re running a bit behind!  There was this strange lady that wanted to talk to us about PikaSpring … she totally crushed us … I’ll tell you about it when we meet up.  We were soooo embarrassed!  Anyways, we kind of couldn’t sleep that well; we’ll be at the spot in like 40 minutes, top!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Showing the message to the others, Amira huffed, still chewing her gum.  “Not surprised.  Coral’s got a whole community hate thread on PikaEdit … mostly Viridian residents, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazy,” Mallory mumbled.  “Think she’ll follow us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking inside the building, they made it to the front desk, Rhea asking for a package in her name.  The woman retreated to the back to check with her supervisor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll go wherever the biggest clickbait is, which was us yesterday, but it could be something else today,” Amira absently replied, studying the scientists walking through the doors to start their workday.  “They’ve got informants all over the place that might send them something that’ll distract the mob for a bit.  Believe she’ll be there when we get to Pewter, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Mallory hummed, fiddling with an app that was more complicated than Rhea wanted to learn or discover its use.  “I’ll widen the net to see what’s goin’ on … umm … by the way, the underground bounty for us went up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Amira’s gaze darted to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our what?”  Rhea asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So … you know how our legal max bounty is capped at 26,500 right now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm?”  Amira replied, folding her arms under her chest with a deep frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, there’s a few underground betting rings I keep an eye on, and three of the biggest ones are focusing on us pretty hard.  Seems a lot of people on the low wanna see us eat dirt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea adjusted her cap.  “What’s the bet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Combined or individual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira nibbled on her lip, gum tucked against her cheek.  “The total works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, excluding the official bet, for me … 18,870 credits, which is kind of low, to be honest,” she huffed with a slight frown.  “I guess it makes sense, though … Grimsley has a lot of weight in these circles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”  Amira asked with a rushed chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … one sec … oh … 78,472 credits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Great,” Amira grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what about me?”  Rhea asked, feeling more excited than worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … two bounties, actually … although I’m not surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait … only two pools?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no … there’s a bounty on beating you for … 87,450 credits, and one for your family identity for 55,540 credits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking…”  Rhea sighed, twisting to lean up against the desk, texting Jade back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:12 A.M. Yeah, no problem.  BTW, go to PikaEdit and lookup Coral Kaylera.  xD  That the woman you met?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, and I think it’ll probably go up,” Lori mumbled.  “That’s a healthy chunk of credits, though; it could cover a small family for a year.  Bah, not much we can do about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, putting away her phone as the woman returned with Rhea’s box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening it with some scissors the woman lent her, she extracted exactly what she thought they’d be, two prototype phones from Silph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet!”  Lori cheered, swiftly selecting the black one as Amira hesitantly accepted the red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Are you sure?”  She whispered, fingers rubbing the smooth red crystal device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shrugged, motioning for them to follow her out.  “Why not?  My mom wanted to give them to you.  If you want, I can just give it back to her.  It’ll probably hit the market in like … six or eight months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice!”  Lori snickered, fiddling with her phone to extract the small SIM bar that held her information.  “I wonder what kind of processing power and network coverage this thing has…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had issues,” Rhea replied, walking back out into the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira and Mallory went silent, each fiddling with their phone as they transferred the data over with the simple TouchTether method, applying all the enhanced encryption and password requirements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea snuck a few more pictures of them while walking to post on her PikaBook profile, tagging her mom to let her know they loved the gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their way to the meet-up spot, Jade texted her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:32 A.M. Woah!  That is her, and … she is a journalist.  Did we say anything bad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:32 A.M. No, you’re fine.  Just watch out; she might show back up again, using other people to get info about us.  Thanks for keeping the hospital bit a secret!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:33 A.M. Yeah!  We’ll be more careful … Hannah’s so mad … me, too … she really, really embarrassed us and didn’t tell us the truth … Hannah’s writing a post on PikaEdit right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:33 A.M.  You’ll have to tell us about it.  Yeah, Amira’s not a fan of her.  See ya in a bit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:33 A.M.  Okai!  We’re on our way right now … we’ll maybe be there at 7:45.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7:33 A.M.  NP, we had somewhere to go, too.  You’ll probably beat us.  We should get there at like 7:55.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea did what she’d seen other Pallet citizens do, stop beside a yellow taxi and just open the back door, motioning for her team to follow; the two girls were still fussing over their phones, going through settings for Mallory and the startup tutorial for Amira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the location at 7:51 with their driver going a bit faster than her travel App suggested and less traffic than expected.  Getting out where she’d entered Pallet, Rhea guided Lori and Amira to the clearing, meeting up with the three girls as they seemed to be going over the map, their Pokémon out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … where does the map show we should travel, Hannah?”  Jade asked with a bright tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not near </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mt._Hideaway">
    <span>Mt. Hideaway</span>
  </a>
  <span> or </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Evolution_Mountain">
    <span>Mt. Evolution</span>
  </a>
  <span>,” Hannah mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook her head.  “No, no, that’s way too far west … it’d be out of the … oh, hey, Rhea, Lori, Amira!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys!”  Rhea called back.  “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trying to figure out what’s the best route,” Hannah replied with a nervous giggle.  “Umm … hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira had the holographic display fully extended with the map application active.  “... I’ve already come up with a trail.  If we cut through the mid-range Bronze-tier areas, then we can bypass most traffic and minimize the probability we’ll get challenged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah, but umm … that’s a bit rougher terrain,” Sam mumbled softly.  “Uh … yeah, okay, umm, sure; we’ll give it a shot!”  She grinned, grunting while hoisting up her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Amira swiped through the 3D map, glancing at the shown terrain, “it’s not that big of a curve … we’ll be hiking up a few hills, but nothing like Viridian Forest will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I see,” Jade replied with a forced smile.  “We, uh … better get used to it, then, haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced down at her own phone; Amira had sent her a link to her chosen path, and she marked forward.  “Okay!  We’re heading to Xanadu Nursery!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We probably won’t get there today,” Amira commented, following as the others trudged behind.  “If we travel at a constant rate, then we’ll probably get most of the way by nightfall, though.  Make camp at 7 or 8 P.M., and wake up, restock at the Nursery, and see how far we can get to Viridian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing back, she caught the three girls’ giving each other strained expressions.  “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm,” Sam mumbled, “I don’t know if, uh … we can travel the whole time … you know, until 7 or 8 P.M.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the entire way,” Amira evenly replied.  “We’ll probably take one or two five minute breaks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One or two…”  Jade chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah!  We’ll do our best, right?”  Hannah returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two swallowed.  “... Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a little bad for them, Rhea hummed.  “... If you do feel tired, just let us know.  Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave similar responses in the affirmative.  It turned out to be a lot worse than Rhea thought; she wasn’t even feeling tired after each break the girls needed to take, and she began to realize how much more physical fortitude her team must have had compared to ordinary people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, Hannah, and Jade weren’t all that fit, but they weren’t overweight; still, they required a rest every hour or two with the casual pace Rhea set.  She knew Amira was a little exasperated with the constant stops, but she hid it well, and Lori didn’t seem all that bothered.  It gave Rhea time to enjoy nature, though, watching out for new Pokémon and taking pictures that were receiving constant feedback from her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught sight of all the normal Pokémon within the area; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgey</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rattata_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Rattata</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sentret_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sentret</span>
  </a>
  <span>, sleeping </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoothoot_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Hoothoot</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wurmple_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Wurmple</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pineco</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ledyba_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ledyba</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spinarak_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spinarak</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  There were one or two </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Poochyena_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Poochyena</span>
  </a>
  <span> groups, and a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Plusle_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Plusle</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Minun_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Minun</span>
  </a>
  <span> group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Poochyena party paused as if debating starting something, but after a sharp bark from Amber, flames flicking out of her mouth, they scampered off.  A Spinarak crawled down from its web around 11 A.M. to see what they were about, but again, the firefox sent it scampering back up its tree.</span>
</p><p><span>Gables kept popping up every so often, resting after extended </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Camouflage_(move)"><em><span>Camouflage</span></em></a> <span>usage.</span></p><p>
  <span>Sam, Hannah, and Jade’s Pokémon weren’t able to see a lot of action with Amber’s leading prance, acting as if she owned the forest.  A swarm of Sentret followed them for a bit, eyeing Jade’s Pidgey on her shoulder.  It almost seemed like they had a bit of beef with the bird, but Gables and Amber were a powerful deterrent for the weak Pokémon along their route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one upset came from a pair of Pikachu that stood in their way, seemingly challenging Amber.  After a short exchange that consisted of three </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ember_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Ember</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> and a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Scratch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Scratch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, the two yellow mice were battered and defeated, running with sharp cries.</span>
</p><p><span>Gables was able to practice </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bubble_(move)"><em><span>Bubble</span></em></a> <span>and </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mud_Sport_(move)"><em><span>Mud Sport</span></em></a><span> to put out any chance of a fire starting from the </span><em><span>Stab </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ember_(move)"><em><span>Ember</span></em></a><span>s.  Unplanned forest wildfires rarely happened with the network of Rangers that patrolled the forest, but handling the issues you create from battles were also a part of a Trainer’s duty.</span></p><p>
  <span>Once it hit 5 P.M., Rhea decided it would be best to call it; the three girls were huffing and puffing, and they’d just found a downhill stream they could use with a decent clearing to set up in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova had been a great cheerleader throughout the trip, and Mya was starting to wake up.  Along the way, they recounted their encounter with Coral, and Rhea told them that she had to rest after her previous fight with Lucian, which was why Nova and Mya weren’t out of their balls.  They appeared content without the details, so Rhea kept them to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After setting up their tents, they started a fire with the gathered sticks they found around the area and talked.  She discovered a lot about each of the girls as Mallory guided the conversation between them.  Preparing for bed at 9 P.M.., Rhea talked a bit to Bianca about her first day on the journey, lying on her sleeping bag with the warm night sending in a lovely breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, Hannah, and Jade’s Pokémon had gotten a lot of rest with Amber and Gables handling everything, so they offered to take up the night watch, allowing the two to sleep.  Amira was a bit leery about the offer, Amber protectively sleeping beside her.  Nova and Mya felt the same, longing to be out to be on watch duty, but contented themselves to their pokéballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised they didn’t run into a single Trainer, but Amira had picked out their route for that very purpose.  They could start taking battles more seriously once they hit Viridian; Amira thought that they’d get a few challenges tomorrow once they hit the Nursery, though, but the big hitters looking to make a name for themselves would be at the Viridian gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 9:35 P.M., she said goodnight to Bianca, already up longer than she should be, but her husband wasn’t home and drifted off into oblivion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. B1 — 15. Team Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV:  Rhea Hart (Our main girl with the unique Mawile and Eevee ... and a fortitude issue)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:</p><p>Rhea had a good heartwarming chat with her family through PokeBook ... Grandpa Drake is pretty funny.  The News article caused a bit of irritation in Rhea, but Amira explained it wasn't really their fault ... yet, still suggested testing them.</p><p>Amira explained to Rhea how it feels for her being bonded to Amber after she asked, highlighting the differences between Ultra Balls and Master Balls.  They got ready for the morning, went out to grab the new package her mother sent them, which contained new phones for Amira and Mallory.</p><p>Getting together with the Wooloo girls, Amira opens up a bit about the Yas and Kas Gyms, chuckling at the story.  Our girls are slowly getting to know and grow more comfortable with one another.</p><p>What will the first day on the hike be like?!  Let's see!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>5:58 A.M. June 12, Saturday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Events</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  The second to last day of battles for the First Preliminary Match Week in preparation for the Kanto &amp; Johto Summer Indigo Cup.  Many tourists are traveling through Pallet and Viridian to arrive at </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_Town_(Johto)">
    <em>
      <span>Silver City</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> for the big tournament while also supporting the Summer Bronze League kick-off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea yawned, hearing the soft sounds of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flying_(type)">
    <span>Flying-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> Pokemon chirping around her.  Releasing a low moan with a stretch, she rubbed her eyes, forcing herself up.  She’d spent the night on top of her sleeping pad and bag; the warm late spring night was more than comfortable enough with the light breeze that flowed through Pallet Forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d moved off the easily traversable </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto_Route_1">
    <span>Route 1</span>
  </a>
  <span> shortly after leaving the city to escape the high traffic of Trainers hiking with the early League rush to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_City">
    <span>Viridian</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  There were many options for Pokemon </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flying_Taxi">
    <span>flying taxis</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and the tour-guide agencies were overloaded with customers with the influx of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tourist_(Trainer_class)">
    <span>tourists</span>
  </a>
  <span> to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto">
    <span>Kanto</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a customary expectation that Bronze-tier Trainers would trek their way across the region to each city and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym">
    <span>Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span>, experiencing how difficult life can be while learning to handle those challenges, but it wasn’t a rule anyone enforced.  Still, others would think less of your journey if you didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The right of passage was a marker in your life that would decide a lot about your future, tracing back as far as anyone could remember.  Of course, the age had been much younger in generations past, yet the concept was the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adjusting her bound blonde hair, Rhea breathed out a soft grunt, greeting Mya as she wished her good morning.  Nova was still asleep inside her pokeball; it seemed her two Pokemon were sleeping much longer than Gables and Amber, and she just chalked it up to them attempting to conserve as much energy as possible to draw as little from her as tolerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snatching her phone, she activated the dully lit hologram, dimmed by the automatic sensor that recognized she was in a dark environment for an extended period without use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea still squinted, slowly adapting to the brightness; it would increase, using the settings she’d set on her previous device that transferred over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news was as to be expected; since she’d been out of the public eye for a bit, others were taking the front stage.  Amy, Olivia, and Isabella’s group were competing with Kevin’s team of speedrunners.  They’d only spent a few hours in Viridian for supplies before rushing to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_City#:~:text=Dark%20City%20(Japanese%3A%20%E3%83%80%E3%83%BC%E3%82%AF%E3%82%B7%E3%83%86%E3%82%A3,with%20having%20an%20official%20Gym.">
    <span>Dark City</span>
  </a>
  <span> along </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto_Route_2">
    <span>route 2</span>
  </a>
  <span>, split by the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_Forest">
    <span>Viridian Forest</span>
  </a>
  <span> on the left and the Shadow Woods to the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown touched her lips while swapping to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trainer App</span>
  </em>
  <span>, glancing at the current rankings.  Her team was nowhere near the first page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two types of rating systems were commonly used across the Trainer Leagues throughout the world, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tier System</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Battle Ranking System</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Neither one contradicted the other as both were built for different purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tier System identified where a Trainer and their Pokemon landed in a bracket or league, acting as a more general distinguisher of where you lined up and was commonly shared across the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were degrees within the Tier System, such as Bronze 1, where Rhea stood, and that would likely change once she entered her first Gym Challenge; the levels of a Tier went up to 8, symbolizing the League appropriate challenge rating the Gym was able to utilize against you with their approved Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tier System was an official League issued classification that the public easily recognized; however, the Battle Ranking System was a regional prestige marker for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Match Rating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It was not transferable beyond a region and acted as a regional indicator for the most powerful active competitive Trainers.</span>
</p><p><span>The Tier System was League issued; the Battle Ranking System</span> <span>was a regional community committee-driven classification that the League occasionally referenced if further clarification or categorization was needed.  A Silver-tier Trainer could be ranked higher than a Gold, depending on their match history, yet that didn’t make the Silver-tier Gold-tier.</span></p><p>
  <span>Naturally, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym_Leader">
    <span>Gym Leaders</span>
  </a>
  <span> and notable </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym_Trainer_(Trainer_class)">
    <span>Master-tier Gym Aides</span>
  </a>
  <span> usually stood at the top of the yearly listing since Trainers sought them out, and it had gotten so bad that most regional Battle Commissions moved Gym Leaders to their own bracket, allowing non-Gym reps to make it to the top of a category.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggled internally upon seeing the current top ranks this year.  Amira’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giovanni">
    <span>grandfather</span>
  </a>
  <span> was sitting in 1st place, having just overtaken </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sabrina">
    <span>Sabrina</span>
  </a>
  <span> with over a staggering fifty-two wins, zero losses against Bronze-tier non-Kanto challengers that arrived the previous day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was questionable how some of those Trainers might have gotten to Viridian so quickly by Kanto standards, and one team was disqualified from the speedrunning boards by illegally using Gold-tier Trainers’ Pokemon as mounts, but it didn’t matter in the end since everyone in Kanto was laughing at their attempts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in Kanto knew the one cardinal rule of beginning the Bronze-tier journey, avoid </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_Gym">
    <span>Viridian</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Saffron_Gym">
    <span>Saffron</span>
  </a>
  <span> Gyms as long as possible, and that included the time </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blue">
    <span>Blue</span>
  </a>
  <span> ran the outfit.  Dozens of years of trial and error from past generations had proven that the longer you waited, the more battle experience a Trainer and their Pokemon obtained, the easier those rookie crushing Gyms would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the current Champion, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chase_(game)">
    <span>Chase</span>
  </a>
  <span>, had been able to earn the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge#Earth_Badge">
    <span>Encrusted Earth Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span> from Giovanni before the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/International_Police">
    <span>International Police</span>
  </a>
  <span> stormed the Gym for a second time, the first being during Red’s legendary journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, this time, Giovanni didn’t go on the run but took the battle to court, and the prosecution was incapable of convicting the Mob Boss.  Other methods had been in the process of catching the infamous man, seeking appropriate witnesses and information, but then the long years of the Ultra War started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been a child when all of that was happening and only remembered having Jason and her brother to really depend on to spend time with her.  It had been rough as a kid, but she understood after a while, and seeing the exhausted, despairing, and injured  Master Trainers and Pokemon at the worst parts of the war really stuck in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The details of the Ultra War was mostly shrouded in government secrecy, under top security clearance with only updates on which areas </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ultra_Wormhole">
    <span>Ultra Wormholes</span>
  </a>
  <span> had opened and news on the current status of the fight in those areas with refugee movements and support efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanto and Sinnoh had been in a tense position when a massive wormhole attack happened in the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sinjoh_Ruins">
    <span>Sinjoh region</span>
  </a>
  <span>, now restricted under Master-tier danger levels.  The whole area had been decimated by whatever happened there with the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ultra_Beast">
    <span>Ultra Beasts</span>
  </a>
  <span> and the resistance; now, it was known as the Sinjoh Desolation, restricted to even Master-tier.  The New Badlands surrounding the distortion area, accessible to Master-tier, not that anyone could even get close with the power of the Pokemon nearby that even outclassed </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mt._Silver">
    <span>Mt. Silver</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni had been conscripted into the war, but little was known about most of the details or enemies; the scary part was that another universe was attacking theirs.  Rhea tapped on Giovanni’s profile to look at the official matches’ public information, and the time between battles was insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_Gym">
    <span>Viridian Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span> was known to specialize in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ground_(type)">
    <span>Ground-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> Pokemon, which meant all of his usable Pokemon had to meet the first or secondary typing for Master-tier and below opponents.  Logically, a Trainer would think this gym should be easy, considering Ground-types were known to have many common weaknesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Giovanni had dispatched all fifty-two international upstart Trainers within two hours.  It was as if he’d lined up the bunch with a demand that they immediately start the next match after each victory, and even more shocking was that the first 11 knockouts were with the same Pokemon before being forced to swap out because the referee said the Diglett had out leveled its current usability by the Gym Leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second was another </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diglett_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#By_leveling_up">
    <span>Diglett</span>
  </a>
  <span> that had to be swapped out after the 19th match for much the same reason; although, he’d been poisoned because he’d been running out of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Power_Point">
    <span>personal energy</span>
  </a>
  <span> to keep up the battle.  It said something when a Pokemon had to be recalled because it ran out of its own power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every encounter had been televised, the international Trainers probably looking for the prestige of being the first to beat a Kanto Gym.  Rhea clicked on the 6th; she couldn’t help a small grin upon seeing the legendary Viridian Underground Stadium that could fit eighty-thousand people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viridian’s Platinum and Master-tier challengers brought massive turnouts, but little could be seen of the outer seating with the focus on the colossal earth-themed field, and sure enough, all 52 Trainers were lined up around the challenger’s side of the arena, waiting their turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni seemed to have his own hidden personal booth extended from the back wall that could be retracted.  He sat in an elegant, sumptuous black and gold armchair, encrusted with various shades of emeralds to give it that Viridian flair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunningly large Viridian flags could be seen around the lavish Gym architecture, and from the cheers of the crowd off-screen, it was clearly packed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The infamous, well-groomed Gym Leader sat comfortably in his chair, displaying the class he was known for in a slim-fit fancy </span>
  <a href="https://img.scoop.it/7AZ2CDwa6dI7JCN4QrFAVDl72eJkfbmt4t8yenImKBVvK0kTmF0xjctABnaLJIm9">
    <span>white jacket</span>
  </a>
  <span> with black trim, showing his muscular frame.  A slim white tie bound in an </span>
  <a href="https://i.ytimg.com/vi/38uEMP_jEkg/maxresdefault.jpg">
    <span>intrinity-knot</span>
  </a>
  <span> brought the eye to the Encrusted Grandmaster-tier </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge#Earth_Badge">
    <span>Earth Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span> he wore on his suit collar, above his heart.  The white was contrasted by a </span>
  <a href="https://gentwith.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/Antonia-Black-Slim-Fit-Dress-Shirt.jpg">
    <span>black dress shirt</span>
  </a>
  <span> and black </span>
  <a href="https://www.tweedmansvintage.co.uk/product_images/uploaded_images/how-to-fold-a-pocket-square-2-480.jpg">
    <span>tangent-style</span>
  </a>
  <span> pocket square with white trim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He occasionally leered down at the Trainers with a bored expression, but for the most part, didn’t pay the throng of energetic teens more than a glance; the sixth match was Giovanni’s insane </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diglett_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#By_leveling_up">
    <span>Diglett</span>
  </a>
  <span> that lasted 11 rounds. It popped up and down around the field from multiple holes it had carved throughout the battles with the Gym Leader’s private instruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny Ground Pokemon made use of its </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sand_Attack_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sand Attacks</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> to swiftly knock its </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgey</span>
  </a>
  <span> opponent out of the air when it flew too close before utilizing </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Scratch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Scratches</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> to finish it off, rubbing its rough, white glowing body against his fallen foe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea flipped through a few battles, noticing the Diglett used </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Growls</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> against Pokemon that were fast, lowering their attacks while keeping its distance on the off-chance they landed a Move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His challengers were confused and overwhelmed by the hit and run tactics the Diglett performed; however, as the matches continued, it became more apparent that the Diglett was becoming tired.  The 19th match was a rough one for the weary Ground Pokemon and against his most formidable opponent yet, an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sandshrew_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Alolan Sandshrew</span>
  </a>
  <span> that could follow it underground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diglett took a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Scratch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Scratch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Poison_Sting_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Poison Sting</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, poisoning the little guy, likely because of its combined damage throughout the battles and lost internal strength, but managed to edge out a narrow victory by outmaneuvering the inexperienced Pokemon in the complicated tunnel system underneath the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motion sensors and miniature cameras that were nowhere on the market with their insanely small size followed the action underground, projecting it to the holographic screens.  It was the hardest battle yet, but a win in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sandshrew fainted underground to the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alola">
    <span>Alolan</span>
  </a>
  <span> girl’s distress, but Giovanni’s Diglett carefully brought him to the surface to be recalled and taken to the Gym’s personal care center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as if to mock the last Trainer, Giovanni’s next powerhouse that would eat through seven of the next challengers before growing too strong for his competition was a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sandshrew_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sandshrew</span>
  </a>
  <span>, utilizing the tunnels his Diglett and the Alolan Sandshrew had crafted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips; Mya was watching the matches intently through their link, and Rhea started to wonder how they’d handle such a strategy.  Giovanni could only use one Pokemon since all the Trainers he faced only chose one, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use the previous matches to his advantage, as could the incoming Trainers, yet the Gym Leader’s experience was dominating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Rhea had to remind herself that Amira’s grandfather wasn’t even paying the battle much attention, seemingly handling other business on the tablet while talking to his assistant close by.  The blatant disregard for his challengers had more than a few parts of the stadium, filled with foreigners, booing at the showmanship, but Giovanni didn’t seem to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backed out of the match, studying the full Regional Rank List.  Seven months into the year and Giovanni’s win to loss ratio was a staggering undefeated, 867 to 0; most of the regional Silver, Gold, and Platinum Gym challenges naturally went to the Master-tier Gym Aides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could go back and attempt an Encrusted Badge if you managed to register for the Indigo League in time, but if you got stuck, pounding your head against the wall that was Giovanni, then you’d miss the deadline and be forced to sign-up for the next one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most Trainers simply wish to make it to the Indigo League qualification matches, not get embarrassed by the Gym Leaders.  However, after they’d earned an Earth Badge, many did spend the rest of the time challenging Giovanni or one of the other Gym Leaders, hoping for the perks of getting the Encrusted Badges.  The first goal was qualifying for the Indigo League, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gym Leaders had a reputation to protect, but the Viridian Gym held the same infamous status as its Leader.  If a Gym wanted to stay official, it needed to show it had the merit of remaining in good standing with the region’s Indigo League.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pewter_Gym">
    <span>Pewter</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cerulean_Gym">
    <span>Cerulean</span>
  </a>
  <span> had been in threat of losing that status in the past but had returned with a vengeance, yet if there was any Gym that took its fame too far, it was Viridian.  All of a region’s Encrusted Badges held a high level of prestige; having four automatically allowed you to skip the preliminary rounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was nervous about The Winter Indigo League, beginning in late fall.  Kanto’s Indigo League happened twice a year; December 7th was the first preliminary rounds’ official start, leading up to the conference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone that wished to participate had to have the 8 needed badges before the 5th, at least two participating Pokemon inspected for legality, and be registered by that date or be forced to wait for the next season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each Tier required a set number of Pokemon per battle; Bronze required two, Silver needed four, Gold, five, and Platinum-tier League matches consisted of a full party.  Master-tier took place in a special arena where it would be an entire team vs. team showdown and was the whole tournament’s main attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some years went without a Master-tier battle altogether, which was why this Winter was so special; five Masters were competing to be ranked as High Masters for an amazing prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the year the famed </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lieutenant_general_(United_States)#:~:text=In%20the%20United%20States%20Armed,lieutenant%20general%20is%20O%2D9.">
    <span>Lieutenant General</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lt._Surge">
    <span>Lt. Surge</span>
  </a>
  <span>, would be retiring from his position.  The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Electric_(type)">
    <span>Electric-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> Gym Leader had been through a few wars in his lifetime, but the last had taken a lot out of him.  He was a world hero, a huge part of some critical operations in the Ultra War that killed three of his Pokemon and took his right arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, that didn’t stop him from completing his duties to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vermilion_City">
    <span>Vermilion City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Eight years after the end of the conflict, he was finally ready to step down with five young Masters springing to take </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vermilion_Gym">
    <span>Vermilion Gym’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> High Master’s position.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lt._Surge">
    <span>Lt. Surge’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> youngest daughter, Saria Surge, and her rival, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Visquez">
    <span>Visquez</span>
  </a>
  <span>, Lt. Surge’s Vice-Captain, would be in competition for the right to take the war hero’s seat as Vermilion Gym’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym_Leader">
    <span>Leader</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Both were favored to win out of the five participants, and the News only spoke about the two because of their deep resentment toward each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saria wanted to rebrand the Vermilion Gym as a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fairy_(type)">
    <span>Fairy-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> Gym, which infuriated Visquez, who looked up to the Lieutenant-General as an idol, and taking away the long history of being an Electric Specialist Gym was disgraceful in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea had met both, and it wasn’t like Saria wanted to disrespect her father; in fact, she had the utmost respect for his legacy but wanted to cement her own, and she was most comfortable with Fairy Pokemon, growing an attachment to the Type as a young girl, which Rhea totally agreed with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visquez was adamant about honoring her mentor and idol, wanting nothing to do with Saria’s own dream.  She would continue Lt. Surge’s traditions and style to the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what she understood, the Lieutenant General was happy either way.  It could stay in the family or continue the legacy.  There wasn’t much loss, either way; he’d laughed about it when talking to her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, this year’s Winter Cup was something Rhea was looking forward to and dreading at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two preliminary tournaments would group Trainer Teams in their combined </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elo_rating_system">
    <span>elo</span>
  </a>
  <span> tiers within the various </span>
  <em>
    <span>Match Ranking </span>
  </em>
  <span>brackets to narrow down the competition in 3 on 3 matches, both taking place a week apart from each other, and highlighted the need to learn how to function as a unit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 7th, Monday, and the 8th, Tuesday, were listed as days of rest, including minor celebration events while the tourists gathered for the big matches.  The 9th to the 13th would be filled with battles that teams had to be prepared for and take particular care with how they utilized their Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 14th and 15th would be for rest with more celebration, and the 16th to 20th would be the final preliminary matches for the prior winners with a double-elimination tournament; the Loser’s Bracket allowed a team to redeem themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>December 21st was the big day, the start of Winter and the Winter Grand Introduction Ceremony that lasted an entire week, celebrating the winning teams while hyping up the next week’s showdown.  The 28th to the 31st would mark the year’s end showdown in a Round-Robin style contest to discover the single most outstanding Trainer of the year for each Tier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the preliminaries, it was every Trainer for themselves; they’d all passed into the next Tier, whether it be Silver, Gold, or any of the other categories.  The losers would need to apply to the Summer League; badges were still valid for more attempts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer League was coming to a close with the preliminary matches, leading to the big celebration that would mark the 20th of June, the beginning of the Summer Grand Introduction Ceremony at the Indigo Plateau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t been too interested in the matches since there were so many people each year that just didn’t live up to the hype of seeing Franky battling or any of the dozens of Master to Grandmaster matches she could see at home from time to time, but that was beginning to change after seeing Amira’s match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea swapped to the Kanto and Johto Indigo Plateau App, tapping on this week’s matches; the 12th was the final day of the 548 Bronze-tier teams that had entered.  With each team battling twice in that week, it would drop the number to 137 trios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next week would begin the Loser’s Bracket and the Second Cup Qualifiers, and the number of contestants would be reduced again by two victories, and if there was an uneven number of teams, then one group would be randomly selected to only participate in one match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would leave 138 contestants with the Loser’s Bracket concluding on the 17th so the winner could participate in the two necessary matches on the 18th and 19th.  It was the underdog favorites match that many flocked to see, and at the end would leave 105 Trainers that advanced to the next Tier and compete in the Summer League Round Robin Cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be divided into 7 Round Robin group match-ups, leading to the best of each to contend in the final Round Robin bracket for the Cup.  The battles began on the 27th, ending with the Grand Finals on the 30th.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big kickoff started in eight days, which was another reason Viridian was packed at the moment since both the start and end of the two Leagues slightly overlapped.  The path from Viridian to the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Indigo_Plateau">
    <span>Indigo Plateau</span>
  </a>
  <span> was comfortable and safe with the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magnet_Train">
    <span>Magnet Train</span>
  </a>
  <span> network; traveling at 340 MPH, it was the fastest train in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The multi-railed system was the easiest form of travel between the major cities of Kanto and Johto, operating from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lavender_Town">
    <span>Lavender City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, through </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gringey_City">
    <span>Gringey City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Saffron_City">
    <span>Saffron City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, Sable National Park, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sable_City">
    <span>Sable City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Celadon_City">
    <span>Celadon City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Neon_Town">
    <span>Neon City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_City">
    <span>Viridian City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Victory_Road_(Kanto)">
    <span>Victory Road</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Indigo_Plateau">
    <span>Indigo Plateau</span>
  </a>
  <span> as the bridge between the two regions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It then dropped down to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cremini_Town">
    <span>Cremini Town</span>
  </a>
  <span>, running through the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tohjo_Falls">
    <span>Tohjo Mountains</span>
  </a>
  <span> to reach </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/New_Bark_Town">
    <span>New Bark City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Catallia_City">
    <span>Catallia City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cherrygrove_City">
    <span>Cherrygrove City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, across Cherry Bay to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Florando">
    <span>Florando</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Greenfield">
    <span>Greenfield</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Goldenrod_City">
    <span>Goldenrod City</span>
  </a>
  <span>, over Olivine Bay to Ogi Island and its </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ogi_City">
    <span>City</span>
  </a>
  <span> before ending at </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Olivine_City">
    <span>Olivine City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The expansion to Ogi was an expensive one, but the islanders hoped it would help their economy, which seemed to have picked up with the ease of access, but the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Transportation_in_the_Pok%C3%A9mon_world">
    <span>ferry industry</span>
  </a>
  <span> took a minor hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been plans to branch out even further, going north and south of Johto and Kanto, but Magnet Company stocks were currently being fought over by </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Rocket">
    <span>Rocket</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silph_Co.">
    <span>Silph</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  It was a big deal on the Gossip App to see which conglomerate would take the company; both had very different plans for where it should expand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be somewhat simple to get to the league with the available transport methods, but Rhea intended to save that first experience after her Bronze-tier journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabin had won the last Gold-tier Winter Indigo League, which sent him to the Platinum-tier Badge race, but he’d missed the Summer League because of training and his Mt. Silver expedition; she partially wondered if he’d postponed it on purpose with Katlin so they could take place in the Winter Cup to be with Jason and her.  In any case, she’d be able to go see her brother live for the first time if they managed to get there in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold to Masters Divisions were the highlights of the Indigo League, and her brother would draw a huge crowd, but the first International Semiannual Bronze Division was getting a lot of love this year because of the international collaboration, and depending on how it turned out, the other regions would open up for the rest of the tiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The issue for Bronze-tier was definitely distance and time; trekking across an entire region took a lot of effort, and she had 147 days to get it done.  She’d need to plan it out with Amira and Lori, but it roughly translated to about 18 days per badge, which was doable, but hard in some areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distance between Gym locations became a much smaller issue once a Trainer had a flying Pokemon, and even if they didn’t, many transportation options could be purchased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bronze-tiers using such methods might have been frowned upon, but that didn’t mean many didn’t do it, and many of the low physical fortitude Trainers tended to do what they could while keeping track of the dreaded December 5th deadline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea hummed, mind working between the complicated mess they had to discuss on the hike today, but her thoughts turned back to Amira’s grandfather.  It was hard not to after watching him dominate the competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother and Katelin were currently trying their hardest to get four Encrusted Badges for the Winter League and seemed to be making progress.  The Kanto and Johto League was somewhat unique because of its massive landmass, having sixteen possible Gym Leaders to pick from, and only needing four to skip the preliminaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Trainer might be forced to participate in the battles if their team members hadn’t gotten the required badges, but that was only to help their friends; the four Encrusted Badges guaranteed them a place in the second match-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea studied the badge shown on Giovanni’s jacket, shifting to her side.  The Encrusted Earth Badge was seen as the highest honor, and Giovanni boasted that if anyone beat him, he’d sponsor the victor with five </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/TM">
    <span>purchasable Moves</span>
  </a>
  <span> of any price, including one that was not on the market that Rocket developed, granting them a huge advantage in the primary Indigo Round-Robin.  He would also triple the two preliminary prize pools of 10,000 Credits to a staggering 60,000 Credits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prize was huge with the addition of three weeks of free time to prepare for the big matches, practicing the top-tier Moves their Pokemon learned.  TMs were expensive, especially the powerful ones, breaking into the tens of millions of credits, and with the promise of a unique TM that could be sold off as an added cherry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, you could argue that it was a fantastic promotion gimmick since he made money on every Trainer that failed to achieve the victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing a soft hum after watching the 35th match with Giovanni’s Sandshrew standing over a poisoned and battered </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kricketot_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Kricketot</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you think?  He’s pretty strong … that’s why we’ll save him for last.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya seemed impressed by the Pokemon’’s movements but thought she could handle it without much difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh…”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>… I don’t know … yeah, we’re strong, but the machine will measure that strength when we go in, and it’ll give him a list of Pokemon that would be a match for us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The prospect only excited Mya more; she wanted a challenge, but Rhea knew that could spell disaster for them.  Her Mawile severely outclassed Jason, Len, and Lucian’s Pokemon, but if the chips were stacked even a decent degree lower with a Gym Leader’s experience attached, she worried they’d get creamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya couldn’t believe she’d lose, though, which added to Rhea’s anxiety, but she didn’t pursue the topic with her Pokemon.  All they could do was attempt it, and if her fears were right, they’d go from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing a soft groan, Rhea turned her head to the side, hearing Amira returning from the river where she’d probably just finished wiping down her body with cold water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea wasn’t that bothered by the chill; she’d gone out on hikes and journey preparedness training with Julia as a part of her schooling, and her dad spent one-on-one time with her hiking with his Pokemon.  It didn’t seem like that was the norm everywhere with Lori’s reaction, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching one more time, Rhea tossed her phone to the side of her two-person tent, unzipped the fly, and went outside.  The sun was beginning to brighten the sky, but the forest was shadowed in darkness; she’d spent more time than usual in bed, watching Giovanni’s fights and worrying about scheduling, yet the others weren’t up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the flames rising off Amber’s tail and flowing out of her ears by the stream, acting as Amira’s light.  The redhead had her hair tied back into a ponytail to keep dry while whipping off the sweat and dead skin with a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing around, she didn’t see Sam, Hannah, and Jade’s Pokemon, but it wasn’t like she could see much, to begin with.  Ducking back inside to snatch her phone, she kept it active to give some visibility while grabbing her own items; sunscreen, lotion, both towels, body wash, and deodorant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea went to the brook, smiling at Amira as she neared.  “Morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Amira returned the smile.  “Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty well,” Rhea mumbled, bending down to test the water.  “Brr … hehe, Lori’s gonna hate this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira was drying off with a second towel, using a self-made hanger out of branches she’d prepared the night before using three sticks.  Rhea was a bit impressed, watching Amber go underneath to blow a soft stream of hot air at it to help speed up the drying process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured she’d just use the fire to warm up some water to use,” she shrugged.  “Umm … do you think we should start it?  I wasn’t sure since the light might wake everyone up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea did her best not to shiver while scrubbing her skin down with the body wash and cold water; Amira made it look easy, but even if she’d practiced for years, she still preferred it be warm.  “... Hmm … I mean, it’s like 6:10, at the moment.  We probably should start getting our food going and stuff.  Oh, by the way, what do you think about bringing group food that we can all eat?”  She asked, smile brightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the freeze-dried stuff?”  Amira questioned, applying her daily products like sunscreen, lotion, and deodorant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, like real food that we can cut up and put in bags.  We can split them up between our bags, too.  Don’t you think it’ll be nice having good meals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s tone lightened considerably.  “Yeah … I’d really like that.  I’m not the greatest cook, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped on the offer.  “Oh, I’ll do it!  I’ve been learning how to cook a lot of dishes with my cousin for a while now.”  Vision darting to Amber, still happily acting as Amira’s blow dryer, Rhea hummed.  “Uh … did you sleep well?  I mean, you normally get up at 5:30, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Packing up her supplies, Amira sighed, twisting her hips to stretch a little more after finishing applying her creams.  “No, I slept fine … I was just watching some matches and lost track of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your grandpa?”  Rhea asked, pulling down her top to clean her chest before drying off and resituating it.  “Yeah … I was, umm, watching some of those matches, too.  Hehe, that burrow with the hit and run tactic was pretty toxic.  I’d be frustrated, too, but that’s the kind of thing Gyms are known for … they make you work for the badge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira swallowed.  “My grandpa … yeah, yeah, I’m sure his matches were great.  It was something like fifty-two challenges in two hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea paused, scrubbing her sides and giving the redhead a quizzical look.  “Wait … did you watch your grandpa’s battles or someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No, it’s nothing,” Amira mumbled, cheeks darkening for some reason.  “Umm, I watched two matches of my grandfather’s.  The burrow strategy isn’t all that rare for him,” she mumbled, playing with her hair.  “He was probably just testing to see how much the out of region Trainers had prepared for him … not much from the little I saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little curious why she was acting a bit more flustered than usual, but not wanting to press her new friend, Rhea let her curiosity die with a shrug.  “To be honest … I’m a little worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?”  Amira asked, checking her towels.  She seemed satisfied with the condition because Amber pranced off toward the fire pit they’d prepared the previous night.  “... Umm, there should be enough room for your towel, too,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!  Uh … I don’t know,” Rhea grumbled, thinking back on the matches, “the Gym rules are there to push Trainers, but also to be beatable at a certain point from what I’ve heard…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of moving to the fire, Amira folded her arms, lips pulling to the side while eyeing her.  “Well, yeah.  My mom told me that Gyms are mainly there to act as an information hub if the region needs to conscript people for war.  It also provides a training method for strengthening a region’s potential military force competitively and profitably.  From a business perspective, it’s pretty ingenious since the region and city-states get to take a small percentage of each bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pieces slid into place so fast that Rhea couldn’t believe she was just learning about it now, but it made perfect sense.  “I mean, isn’t the tax used for like … Centers and mitigating some of the medical prices and stuff, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira chuckled, walking over to the fire to start adding the leaves and sticks; Amber had been so adamant about being useful that she’d started moving some in herself.  “How much of the Indigo League and City-States’ budgets do you think goes to social programs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Rhea hummed, hanging her towel and drying off her damp skin.  “Not a lot about the government was covered in my school … well, not a whole lot.  I lived in the Indigo Provence forest, so we didn’t really cover much of the City-States of Johto or Kanto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humph,” Amira shook her head, situating a side area of branches to set a pot for cooking before Amber lit the fire with a puff of flames.  “Viridian’s Tax System only makes up about 10% for social programs.  Then you’ve got many other programs like Science, Transportation, Food and Agriculture, Energy and Environment, International Affairs, Housing and Community, Veterans’ Benefits, Education, and of course, the Military, which is like … 42% of the budget.  Of course, there’s a lot in the Military budget, including paying the Ranger Union for support, but it’s big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea,” Rhea mumbled, applying her own creams and deodorant.  “I wasn’t really into all of that … umm, anyway, I was worried about my Pokemon scoring really high on the energy reading device thing … and we’d be super outclassed because you know … all my energy is available, but I can’t use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya was assuring her again that it would be fine, but Rhea still wasn’t so sure.  Nova woke up for a moment but tried going back to sleep with Mya’s prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira got her bag out from her tent, taking out a collapsible pot, and going down to the stream to get some water to boil.  “Hmm … I wouldn’t be too worried about that.  I’m sure the Gyms are smart enough to know something’s up.  Your family might have even talked to them about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, the Gym Leaders,” Rhea replied, rubbing her left arm.  “I mean, I’ve met most of them, and even some overseas, but it’s just … we’ll probably be facing their Gym Aides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Amira gave her a lifted eyebrow, “I don’t know about you, but I want to get four Encrusted Badges to skip the preliminaries.  It will mitigate a lot of stress in the long run if we can get them as a team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but … we only have like eighteen days to get to each Gym,” Rhea returned, walking over to grab her own bag for cooking supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira nodded, sitting on the grass while watching the water, Amber curling up beside her.  “Right … which is more than manageable, and weren’t you the one that wanted to make detours for </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Contest">
    <span>Contests</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do … it’d be fun, I think, but … I’m just a bit concerned about how much time we have, after thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like it’ll take eighteen days to get to each city,” Amira replied, poking the leaves and logs with a stick to stoke the fire.  “Some might only take us five or six days.  Saffron and Celadon aren’t that far from each other, and if we go down </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto_Route_17">
    <span>Cycling Road</span>
  </a>
  <span>, then </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fuchsia_City">
    <span>Fuchsia</span>
  </a>
  <span> will be a breeze.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pallet_Town">
    <span>Pallet</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pewter_City">
    <span>Pewter</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cerulean_City">
    <span>Cerulean</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vermilion_City">
    <span>Vermilion</span>
  </a>
  <span> are the biggest travel times, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cerulean_City">
    <span>Cerulean</span>
  </a>
  <span> to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vermilion_City">
    <span>Vermilion</span>
  </a>
  <span> being the longest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Rhea scratched the back of her head.  “So … you’ve already thought about the whole travel time issue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Here, you finish getting ready, and I’ll show you on the map.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea quickly packed up what she could and got her food out before sitting beside Amira; the redhead was moving around the hologram of Kanto’s map, zooming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re about half the way to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Xanadu_Nursery">
    <span>Xanadu Nursery</span>
  </a>
  <span>, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Mhm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll reach the nursery by … I’d say 6 P.M. with our current pace, and there we’ll probably be challenged.  That is what I’m worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little taken aback by the sudden shift in direction.  “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because … I suspect there will be a group hoping to triple battle us, and you can’t have your Pokemon out yet, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right … that’ll only reduce my elo rating, though; if I refuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our whole team will be reduced,” Amira sighed.  “That rating will come into play later … I don’t know, maybe I’m just being an elite,” she mumbled, playing with her red hair slung over her shoulder, glare fixated on the Xanadu Nursery from her phone in front of her.  “... I don’t like people … especially the News talking bad about me or my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”  Rhea studied Amira as she shifted with agitation.  “I’m sorry, Amira…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in this whole mess … traveling off </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto_Route_1">
    <span>Route 1</span>
  </a>
  <span>, avoiding Trainers, and hiding from the press … it’s all because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Well … it’s not that bad,” Amira mumbled, tossing her hair back to add her food pack that seemed to consist of a noodle dish.  “I’m actually … no, it’s fine.  Umm … anyway, if that happens, maybe I can just challenge them to a two on one or something … make them think they’ll get an easy win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting cross-legged beside her, Rhea giggled.  “Thanks, Amira … you’re so dependable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I have to be,” she whispered.  “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paused as she heard rustling in Lori’s tent as she groaned, stretching out with a short yawn.  It was 6:22 A.M.  Sam, Hannah, and Jade was still passed out.  Rhea felt a little bad for them; she didn’t expect the hike to be so demanding on the three.  The Route 1 path was much more comfortable than hiking up the ridges; they were trying to hide how sore and tired they were last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Lori’s up,” Rhea chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems so … anyway, I thought we’d save my grandfather’s Gym for the last badge … I mean, you agree, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rhea smirked, recalling the match, “umm … you aren’t planning on getting an Encrusted Badge from him, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s somber attitude shifted with a delayed laugh.  “You’re funny.  No, he more or less told me that it would be a waste of time.  No, not now, but … I do want to be the first to beat him … someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, got a plan?”  Lori asked, getting out of her tent while stretching to the left and right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Amira mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori and Gables plopped down by the fire, staring at the embers, but shortly after, Gables danced around and blended into the surroundings with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Camouflage_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Camouflage</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh … the other still not up?”  Lori frowned, checking her bun.  “Guess it was pretty rough for them yesterday.  Did you check their packs?  Yeah, a bit heavier than mine, but not by that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shook her head.  “No, it’s probably the difference in our physical fortitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Lori glanced between them before reaching over and poking Amira’s tone belly playfully.  “Hehe, Amira certainly has us both beat in that department.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Amira blushed, brushing her hand away.  “I had a daily workout routine … my mom was really into hanging out with morning self-defense lessons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds nice,” Rhea whispered, feeling a little envious.  “Umm, so what about the Badges?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, to business!”  Lori snickered, but her lips fell dramatically when studying their appearance and the drying towels by the river; the light around the forest was steadily increasing.  “Ugh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira stirred her food around; it didn’t take long, and Rhea knew the meals weren’t terrible, but nothing to write home about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead nudged her head toward the fire.  “Are you going to warm some water to wash off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good idea!”  Lori’s lips lifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea motioned to her.  “I can wait to eat; go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira took her meal off soon after, allowing it to cool a bit.  “Where did Gables go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s checkin’ around for what happened to the other girls’ Pokemon.  He didn’t like that they weren’t chillin’ nearby.  Ya know what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shook her head.  “No, but Sam, Hannah, and Jade are still in their tents, according to Amber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya expressed some concern, too, but mostly because she was mad they didn’t stay by her tent to protect her overnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … think there was trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh, can’t be anything serious, right?”  Lori asked.  “If Sam and the others didn’t wake up from their Pokemon sending a distress call, then it shouldn’t be anything that bad.  So, you were talkin’ about … wait … huh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea frowned as Lori got to her feet.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gables says there’s somethin’ up.  C’mon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber ran to the left, seemingly knowing which direction the frog Pokemon had gone.  Following them a few dozen meters into the foliage, Rhea was a little concerned upon seeing the three girls’ Pokemon pretty beat up.  In fact, it seemed they were having a bit of trouble getting back to the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector, Sam’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pineco</span>
  </a>
  <span>, had gotten Orin, Jade’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgey</span>
  </a>
  <span>, on his back, probably with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ledyba_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Limru’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> help.  The whole scene was utterly puzzling; why they hadn’t woken up their Trainers was beyond her if they’d gone through a rough battle, but the more bizarre result was why they’d traveled so far away from the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber and Gables were talking to Hector, Hannah’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ledyba_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ledyba</span>
  </a>
  <span> limping along beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”  Rhea asked, bending down to lift up the Pineco and Pidgey.  “Here, let’s get back to camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori carried Limru.  “Gables seems a bit conflicted about it … something probably happened that made them feel compelled to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humph … Amber feels like they should have woken us up for it … still, she doesn’t feel that mad at them,” Amira commented, following them back.  “Here … I have a potion bottle we can use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real?”  Rhea asked.  “When did you get that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since the start … it’s really something you should have no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea felt a bit foolish for not having one; she could have ordered it when Ben went to pick up groceries or bought one at Pallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mallory sighed, lifting up Limru to check her out, “I tried to buy one in Pallet when I got there, and they were totally sold out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, there goes that.  I guess it wouldn’t have helped if I did look for one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s wake up the others,” Amira mumbled.  “We need to get ready anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rousing the three, they instantly realized something was wrong once waking.  A mixture of confusion and worry filled the air as they fired off questions, but they didn’t get much.  After a bit of interpreting done by their Pokemon, they discovered a swarm of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Plusle_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Plusle</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Minun_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Minun</span>
  </a>
  <span> had shown up during the night to pick a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t want to wake their Trainers after how hard the day had been for them, and so they chose to accept the challenge on their own, taking it deeper into the woods.  The three managed to work as a team to beat them off, but in the process, Orin and Limru were </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Paralysis_(status_condition)">
    <span>paralyzed</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and they’d all taken a lot of damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pretty brave story, but Rhea agreed that the three put everyone in danger by not waking them up when something showed up that they had a hard time contending with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira pulled out a bottle, unsealing it to spray on the Pokemon.  “You three know what this is?”  She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do, and thanks, Amira!”  Jade piped up.  “My older sister actually works by commission for the Rocket Item Division Branch in Pallet.  She works in the berry fields.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Amira smiled a little, continuing to heal their Pokemon.  “It’s possible using special equipment to extract more out of a berry and turn it into a more potent serum, depending on the process.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Potion">
    <span>Potions</span>
  </a>
  <span> are the most diluted of the mix, and you don’t need to use all of it … just enough to get them to the point they feel better.  How’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orin’s feeling a lot better.  Thanks so much, Amira!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem … now for the rest of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little shocked at how careful Amira was, fussing over their Pokemon.  It was the most she’d opened up to her three friends throughout the whole trip, and she even used most of her Potion and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Paralyze_Heal">
    <span>Paralysis Heal</span>
  </a>
  <span> bottles on them.  Once finished, Hannah went down to the river with Sam to wash in the cold brook, but Jade preferred to go with Lori’s method of warming the water up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat around the fire; Amber and Gables talked with the other three Pokemon to get more details on the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira started up the conversation, picking up where they’d left off.  “As I was saying, we’ll need to pick which Badges we should aim for so we can select our travel route.  Personally, I’d want to get the most distant Badges first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory hummed, using her slightly steaming water to wash off nearby, just taken off the fire.  “... I’m like … an idiot when it comes to Kanto Badges.  Lay it on me, Professor Rocket!  What should we look out for?  You said you want to go to your grandpa’s Gym last?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade giggled, watching her water to make sure it didn’t get too hot.  “Yeah … I’d rather not get blasted by the News articles and social media memes about going up against that monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s shaking stomach followed shortly after.  “A bunch of memes are probably already hitting MemeStar; fifty-two foreign Trainers challenged Giovanni yesterday in his scheduled eight-hour battle bracket.  Hehe, it was over in two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha!  I’ve gotta look up some of those,” Lori said, moving her bikini to clean her chest, and causing Rhea, Amira, and Jade to release an internal sigh at the clear advantage she had over them.  “It’s probably like trying to take on </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drayden">
    <span>High Master Drayden</span>
  </a>
  <span> first in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova">
    <span>Unova</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Something like that,” Amira mumbled, probably doing the same thing as Rhea, trying not to compare their bust sizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea wasn’t all that far behind, but the purple-haired girl definitely had her beat; Mallory rode the edge of what was perhaps too big for her height and proportions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Amira continued, Lori seemingly not even noticing the slightly depressed expressions on each of their faces as she resituated the garment to move to her sizable and toned legs.  “No, High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Forrest">
    <span>Forrest</span>
  </a>
  <span> has proven to be the most friendly beginner </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pewter_Gym">
    <span>Gym Leader</span>
  </a>
  <span> to attempt and should be our first Encrusted Badge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so we’re gonna go for the four Encrusted Badge challenge, huh?”  Lori mused, now drying off and applying her creams.  “That’s good news for me since it’s a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rock_(type)">
    <span>Rock-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> Specialist </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pewter_Gym">
    <span>Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but what about you?  Rhea should be fine with either of her Pokemon, but uh … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fire_(type)">
    <span>Fire</span>
  </a>
  <span> isn’t great against Rock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be easy, I’m sure, but with the low Move Pool, it’s my best bet currently since </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cerulean_Gym">
    <span>Cerulean Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span> will be my real challenge.  I see Forrest being beatable … High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Misty">
    <span>Misty</span>
  </a>
  <span> … not an option.  It’d be better for me to go against a Gym Aide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … so, we’ll be going against different Gym Leaders for our Encrusted Badges?”  Rhea asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shrugged.  “It doesn’t matter in the end, as long as we get four.  The order we should take is fairly clear, though.  Pewter, then Cerulean because of the Boulder Badge’s easier reputation, and the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge#Cascade_Badge">
    <span>Cascade Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span> because the city is so far out of the way from everywhere else important in the entire region.  The next steps are a bit more tricky, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sabrina">
    <span>Sabrina</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”  Rhea asked with a forced chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High Master … she might as well be Grandmaster,” Amira mumbled, staring down at her cooling seasoned noodles.  “The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Saffron_Gym">
    <span>Saffron Gym</span>
  </a>
  <span> has almost as bad of a reputation as my grandfather’s.  No, the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge#Marsh_Badge">
    <span>Marsh Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span> will be a difficult one, even against the weaker Aides.  There’s a reason people keep an eye on the Gym’s weekly battle schedule in hopes to catch one of the Aides with the lowest Battle Rating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we save it for later?”  Mallory asked, getting her own breakfast in the form of two protein bars and pulling out some Pokemon food.  The others did the same, allowing their Pokemon to eat their fill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam, Hannah, and Jade were silently listening, trying to hurry up with their morning preparations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira nodded.  “As long as we can while keeping an eye out for the Gym schedule.  They post it on their website each week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet,” Lori mumbled, playing with the complex App she had.  “So … I can just program a notification to let us know when it’s posted … and which Aide has the lowest current elo … there we go!  Once it goes off, then we just have to apply for the slot, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handy,” Amira’s full lips lifted a little.  “Yeah, that would make it a lot easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So … where do we go if no one with a low enough elo shows up when we’re goin’ by Saffron?”  Rhea asked, scanning her own map.  Sam and Hannah were eyeing it closeby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … that’s the question,” Amira growled.  “Personally … I say we actually loop around.  From Cerulean, we can go down </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto_Route_5">
    <span>Route 5</span>
  </a>
  <span>, transfer to 29, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/HopHopHop_Town">
    <span>HopHopHop City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  We cut south from Greylan Village, through </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennel_Valley">
    <span>Fennel Valley</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and it’s a pretty easy journey from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sable_City">
    <span>Sable City</span>
  </a>
  <span> to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Celadon_City">
    <span>Celadon City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that pretty rough trekking through the mountainous areas, though?”  Mallory asked, following her explanation.  “We could go to Saffron City through </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Amity_Meadow_(Pok%C3%A9walker_Route)">
    <span>Amity Meadows</span>
  </a>
  <span> and the Farmsteads, then take </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto_Route_6">
    <span>Route 7</span>
  </a>
  <span> to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sable_City">
    <span>Sable City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … because </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennel_Valley">
    <span>Fennel Valley</span>
  </a>
  <span> has rare Pokemon near the ruins that are moderately low level … we can catch our second Pokemon there, and it’ll probably be a good one.  A lot of foreign Pokemon can wander out of the Sable National Park, too … you know, that one incident with the Utripis Group several years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sucked in a sharp breath.  “No way!  I’ve never even heard of the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Utripis Group … yeah, I think I remember something about that,” Hannah mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s brow furrowed while looking at the areas.  “Wait … that part of the valley you’re pointing to says it’s Gold-tier restricted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira pushed her lips to the side, getting up to snatch her dress out of her tent.  “Well … there is a path my dad showed me that is safe for Bronze-tier … where the weaker Pokemon gather.  The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ranger_Union">
    <span>Ranger Union</span>
  </a>
  <span> just is very heavy-handed with their recommendation and restrictions since they’re somewhat liable if something goes wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Mallory nodded with a soft hum.  “Oh, hey, you’re goin’ a bit bad girl on me, Amira; tryin’ ta sneak past the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ranger_(Ranger_series)">
    <span>Rangers</span>
  </a>
  <span>!  What kind of Pokemon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m … not completely sure,” Amira replied with a light blush, putting on her red dress.  “Uh … Rhea, could you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got ya,” Rhea chuckled, getting up to help zip up the back.  “In fact, I should get my own clothes on.  So … yeah, I’m cool with that, and then we take </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Celadon_City">
    <span>Celadon</span>
  </a>
  <span> to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sunnytown">
    <span>Sunny City</span>
  </a>
  <span>?  Oh, and we can see the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gaiva_Dam">
    <span>Gaiva Dam</span>
  </a>
  <span>, along the way, too!  It’d be fun to see </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mossgreen_Village">
    <span>Mossgreen Lake</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh … the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cycling_Road">
    <span>Cycling Road</span>
  </a>
  <span> to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fuchsia_City">
    <span>Fuchsia</span>
  </a>
  <span> next?  That’d make four Badges with our second Pokemon … yeah, I think that’ll be fun, and depending on how much time we have, we can check out the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Safari_Zone">
    <span>Kanto Safari Zone</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Wait, what’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Safari_Land">
    <span>Laramie Land</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A big breeding center connected to the Safari Zone,” Rhea replied, getting dressed.  “It’s one of the biggest in Kanto.  Uh … maybe you two could catch your second Pokemon while going through </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mt._Moon">
    <span>Mt. Moon</span>
  </a>
  <span>, though, and that could help you with Misty, Amira.  I mean, it has all types of Pokemon that were pushed south after the war.  I heard an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Articuno_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Articuno</span>
  </a>
  <span> guards the peak, too!  That’d be awesome to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled at that.  “Eh … yeah, you guys are way out of our league … off to see a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Legendary_Pok%C3%A9mon">
    <span>Legendary</span>
  </a>
  <span> like no problem, and where did you hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Rhea forced a giggle while putting on her skirt, “well, my brother told me about it a month ago.  Maybe she moved on to another location, but who knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coo…”  Mallory hummed thoughtfully.  “We’ll see … huh, so, then we flip around to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vermilion_City">
    <span>Vermilion</span>
  </a>
  <span>, Amira?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can,” Amira commented, starting to pack up her tent.  “We could also save </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vermilion_City">
    <span>Vermilion</span>
  </a>
  <span> for after </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Saffron_City">
    <span>Saffron</span>
  </a>
  <span> so we can use the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/S.S._Anne">
    <span>boat</span>
  </a>
  <span> there to get to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cinnabar_Island">
    <span>Cinnabar</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  If we haven’t booked our Saffron match, then we could head up to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lavender_Town">
    <span>Lavender</span>
  </a>
  <span> for a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ghost_(type)">
    <span>Ghost-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> if any of you want one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … I don’t know,” Lory mumbled.  “Ghosts are … kind of my </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shauntal">
    <span>sister’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> thing; I’m cool with goin’, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow … this really is a big trip,” Rhea giggled.  “I can’t wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’ll have to book it to Saffron if we’ve only got a few days to make it there in time.  Is it even possible with that distance if we had five days from Fuchsia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira chuckled.  “Honestly, I really doubt it.  No, I’m just saying it’s an option we can try, but it’s better to be on the move and getting Badges while we can instead of waiting forever for a low elo Aide to pop into the rotation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point,” Mallory nodded.  “Yeah, I’m game.  You, Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah smiled at them, already dressed, and taking down her own tent.  “We’ll be lucky to make it to each city by the Winter Cup if we travel by foot … I hate to say it, but … maybe once we get to the Xanadu Nursery, we should keep in contact through text, or PikaBook or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam scratched her shoulder with a sad smile, unable to meet eye contact with Rhea.  “Sorry, Rhea … we really want to join you guys, but … we just don’t have the energy, and I feel super guilty, and I know you don’t want that,” she mumbled, holding up her hands as Rhea’s brow creased with concern.  “No, it’s not you guys … really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jade snickered, nudging Sam.  “What kind of sad break-up line was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” the blue-haired girl laughed, hugging her.  “She’s totally right, though, Rhea.  We’re not gonna wimp out and take taxis, but we’re seriously holding you three back.  Like … we all know it, and it’s not bad, right, Hannah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hannah smiled.  “I think last night showed that … well, at least Limru and I aren’t ready for this route’s difficulty level, hehe, much less where you’ll be at Mount Moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … are you sure?”  Rhea asked, feeling a bit conflicted.  She’d invited them, but it was true that they were having a challenging time even keeping up with them at a casual pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded.  “Definitely!  Maybe we’ll call if we see you’re near us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, give me your PikaBook info … oh, and let’s take a picture!  I’m sure all my family would love to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … I don’t know,” Hannah mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Jade gave her a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No PikaBook?”  Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just … uh, wouldn’t that mean that we could … you know, see your family members?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggled.  “Oh, right, well … I think you three are pretty trustworthy!  Plus, it’ll get out eventually, but … yeah, that’s fine.  Come here, and let’s get a picture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was shining through the trees as it hit 7:25 A.M.  They connected with each other, Rhea sending them friend requests since her profile was under max security settings, unable to be seen by the public.  Each of the girls increased their own security to help keep her secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three girls’ faces drained of color when spotting who Rhea had on her friend’s list; Rhea just showed a sheepish smile as they linked the dots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … this isn’t a joke, right?”  Hannah asked, voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many Masters,” Jade paused, “no … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Champion">
    <span>Champions</span>
  </a>
  <span> do you know?  Wait … your mother is Christie … Christie Bliss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shrugged.  “Uh, yeah … that’s my mom’s maiden name.  My dad’s is Everhart, and umm, I’ve met … every Champion, I believe.  I mean, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ethan_(game)">
    <span>Ethan</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blue_(game)">
    <span>Blue</span>
  </a>
  <span> aren’t my favorite people in the world … I’d try to avoid them when they came around.  Ethan’s just so … cocky it’s infuriating, but … I mean, he is on the same level as my aunt, so … not much I can say other than he’s a Legendary-tier Trainer with an ego bigger than his 10-foot-tall </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Donphan_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Donphan</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trace_(game)">
    <span>Trace</span>
  </a>
  <span> is … forgettable, and my family doesn’t get along too well with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diantha">
    <span>Diantha</span>
  </a>
  <span> lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sad,” Mallory softly snickered with a wince, “but I mean … eh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls’ eyes grew the longer she ranted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wallace">
    <span>Wallace</span>
  </a>
  <span> can be a bit … overwhelming, but I suppose he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Hoenn Champion, but occasionally stands in for </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Steven_Stone">
    <span>Steven Stone</span>
  </a>
  <span> when he’s off … wherever he goes, but I guess my aunt does the same thing with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dawn_(game)">
    <span>Dawn</span>
  </a>
  <span> … she’s super cool, by the way; I like Dawn.  Alola is in the process of deciding a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Champion">
    <span>Champion</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and their Trainers are pretty cool.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Kukui">
    <span>Professor Kukui</span>
  </a>
  <span> is fun to be around, but he’s only a placeholder Champion until someone beats him … kind of like </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alder">
    <span>Alder</span>
  </a>
  <span> was for </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hilbert_(game)">
    <span>Hilbert</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Iris">
    <span>Iris</span>
  </a>
  <span> is awesome … Gramps raves about her on PikaBook all the time … I think he’s her biggest fan.  She’s a super prodigy </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dragon_(type)">
    <span>Dragon-type</span>
  </a>
  <span> Trainer … Gramps.says she’s almost as strong as he was at his peak, which means she’s nearing Legendary-tier … probably why Hilbert’s trying to get in some training time with Ethan … of course, some newcomers named </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nate_(game)">
    <span>Nate</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rosa_(game)">
    <span>Rosa</span>
  </a>
  <span> are climbing fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I like them,” Mallory grinned.  “They keep on trying to beat my sister; get better every Biannual Cup, too.  They enter Master-tier, win, challenge the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elite_Four">
    <span>Elite 4</span>
  </a>
  <span>, hit my sister off the bat, fail, repeat.  Three … times, now?  One more,” she giggled, “then they don’t have to enter the Cup and can just go straight to the E4.  Of course, they haven’t actually won a match yet, but they’re determined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Legendary-tier?”  Hannah asked, glancing at Amira.  The redhead was playing with her phone, studying the map and routes with the Ranger recommendations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory giggled.  “Basically slaps Champion-tier strong; it’s something talked about in the Master-tier circles.  You’ve got Champion-tier, and then there are the Trainers that are basically a region themselves … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cynthia">
    <span>Cynthia</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Red_(game)">
    <span>Red</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blue_(game)">
    <span>Blue</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ethan_(game)">
    <span>Ethan</span>
  </a>
  <span> … I think </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leon">
    <span>Leon</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s getting up there, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leon">
    <span>Leon</span>
  </a>
  <span>,” Rhea released a long sigh, rubbing her temple with a slow shake of her head.  “Leon is just … uncomfortable?”  She mumbled in an unsure tone.  “I’ve only met him six times, but he has a way of being a complete idiot and somehow somewhat cool too … seriously, though, he can be … painful to be around sometimes, and every time he tries to challenge my aunt,” she groaned.  “He’s strong, but not Legendary-tier … yet.  Undefeated in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Galar">
    <span>Galar</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and even beat </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lance">
    <span>Lance</span>
  </a>
  <span> when he decided to test him … gotta give him props for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah cleared her throat, tapping on her aunt’s profile.  “Insane … so … wait, your aunt … as in </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cynthia">
    <span>Cynthia Bliss</span>
  </a>
  <span> … Active Champion Cynthia Bliss … daughter of … your grandparents are </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drake">
    <span>Drake Bliss</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glacia">
    <span>Glacia Bliss</span>
  </a>
  <span> … granddaughter of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Carolina">
    <span>Professor Carolina Bliss</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family … yup,” Rhea replied, holding her arm across her stomach with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s phone stopped over </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bianca">
    <span>Bianca</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s smiling face.  “And your cousin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Married to one of Unova’s Former Champions, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hilbert_(game)">
    <span>Hilbert</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Former Champion </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hilda_(game)">
    <span>Hilda</span>
  </a>
  <span>, too?”  Sam whispered.  “She’s so cool …</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </a>
  <span> … I can see some of their posts with you as a friend.  Oh!  Not that I’ll actually try to say anything to them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea winced.  “I mean, yeah, that’s fine, but Hilda is … uh, a little too … intense when it comes to gatherings, but … maybe I met her at the wrong time.  I was thirteen … Hilbert and her have a, eh … very heated rivalry.  Otherwise, yeah, she’s chill to hang around … I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muk…”  The three girls mirrored each other while sliding through all the renowned Trainers linked to her profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything settled down, they had a cold breakfast of protein bars, and Rhea decided to do the same.  Packing everything up, the two groups brushed their teeth, using the brook water to wash their mouths. The remaining wet towels were dried out by Amber and doing a final clean-up of the campsite, they followed Amira down her selected path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey that followed wasn’t as bad as the previous day, and Rhea felt almost entirely normal, but she’d made a promise to wait until Viridian to keep her Pokemon in their pokeballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pallet River rushed through part of their path, and Rhea was a little surprised they hadn’t crossed it before.  After checking her map, she found that it looped back, but Amira guided them to a sturdy wooden bridge constructed over the 50-meter wide waterway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea took pictures of a few Pokemon she hadn’t seen in the wild near her small part of the world, casually responding to posts on other profiles when the path grew easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca took a picture next to her latest dessert creation, an Alolan Coconut Angel Cake; she looked so cute and proud of her accomplishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dubious smile brightened her lips when seeing Sabin and Katelin together at a fancy restaurant; her brother was all dressed up and looked surprisingly comfortable.  The next photo showed the Pokemon booth nearby with their main teams.  According to the post, they were getting ready to take on </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Forrest">
    <span>Forrest</span>
  </a>
  <span> for the Encrusted Platinum </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge#Boulder_Badge">
    <span>Boulder Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posting that they’d be doing the same in several days, Katelin responded within a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katelin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Yo!  Hey, we’ll stick around there for a while; Sabin owes me a date hiking up Mt. Moon!  Hehe, what’s it say when your girlfriend can out-eat you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jason</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  O_o what Sis?  Are you calling yourself fat or a glutton?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katelin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Wait … that didn’t come out right.  Jason!  Bro … don’t do your Sis like that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jason</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Aye, I’m just asking what you’re saying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Yeah … what are you saying, Kate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katelin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Uh… yeah, your brother has a small appetite…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Hmm … maybe the problem is low credits?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katelin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  … He didn’t say anything about that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jason</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  ‘Cause he’s the man!  Yo, but seriously, you guys should wait to do your matches!  I totally wanna see you go at it live!  Rhea, you with me?  Let’s double team this!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Yeah!  No match unless we’re there or we riot!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katelin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Hehe, how are y’all gonna catch me on those slow legs when I take to the skies?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jason</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Savage!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Oof … hey, we got our ways!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jason</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Yeah!  (What ways, Rhea?  O_o)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  She’ll see ( #｀︿´# )Ψ oh, she’ll see!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katelin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Okay … I’m a little curious, but all jokes aside … yeah, I got y’all!  We’ll see ya in Pewter!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: (✪‿✪)ノ My lil’ Rhea!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Hey, Granny!  How’s Sinnoh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Same ol’, same ol’.  So, your mother told me what’s happening.  (ー∀ー；) Uh … so, how are you feeling?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  So much better!  Nova, Mya, and I are being good girls, though, and we’re waiting for Viridian.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Oh, that makes me feel a lot better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Alright, well, I should probably get back to talking with my friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Oki!  (✪‿✪)ノ Bye, bye!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katelin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  I LOVE your Granny, Rhea!  She’s SOOOO CUTE!  TTYL!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jason</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  YOO, Rhea, we’re in Viridian right now … if you saw my posts.  &gt;.&gt; Comment more … make me feel bad, girl!  Uh, yeah, so hurry your butt up and catch up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhea</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  I’m coming!  I’ll be there tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jason</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Aww … we’re bouncing to Dark City.  Took like an HOUR to explain to Lucian why we don’t face Giovanni first &gt;.&gt; an HOUR for something SOO basic … sigh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mallory</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Yo, how’s my home boi doin’?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jason</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  YOOO, Mallory, sup!  Yeah, he’s chill … uh, yeah, we’re havin’ a bit of trouble connecting with each other’s profiles … we’ll get it ironed out soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mallory</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  I know =P he’s keepin’ me up to date.  TROLL DOUT!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason:  Ehhhh?!?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Troll … what’s a dout?  Typo?  What is dis?  Dis is correct, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katelin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  SO CUTE!  &lt;3  Oh, saw your new friends, too, Rhea!  I’m dying of a sugar overdose here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Oh my goodness!!  Is that a heart?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3  I LOVE IT!  Super sugar overdose!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Grandpa Drake</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  SWWAABLLUUU!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Great Grandma Carolina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Too late, dear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Grandpa Drake</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  NOOOO!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggled, turning off her phone.  Amira was on the money; they made it to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Xanadu_Nursery">
    <span>Xanadu Nursery</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and sure enough, there was a crowd gathered with many more on Route 1, traveling to and from Pallet.  Amira’s fists tightened, glaring at the waiting throng past her rose-tinted teashade glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go … who’s gonna challenge us?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. B1 — 16. The Froakie Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV: </p><p>1:  Rhea Everhart (Startin' us off!)</p><p>2:  Gables (Mallory's smooth Froakie)</p><p>3:  Rhea Everhart (To finish up the day!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  </p><p>Rhea was able to learn a bit more about Amira and caught some of her grandfather's Gym Battles with the new influx of out-of-region Trainers ... dominating them.</p><p>They talked about their path going forward with Amira laying out a good travel plan, and sadly, the Wooloo Girls said they should probably split ways once they reached the half-way point.  They were slowing them down, but that didn't mean they were going to take it easy; they'd do their best to make it as far as possible!</p><p>Rhea connected her PikaBook with them and ... they were a bit floored by her family reveal before she went on a rant about the Champions she knew.  Yeah ... Rhea has trouble with social skills, which can make her cute and awkward xD</p><p>She chatted with her family and posted some new pictures, but now they have to worry about battles as they come to the checkpoint.  What awaits them?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>5:58 P.M. June 12, Saturday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Events</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  The second to last day of battles for the First Preliminary Match Week in preparation for the Kanto &amp; Johto Summer Indigo Cup.  Many tourists are traveling through Pallet and Viridian to arrive at </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_Town_(Johto)">
    <em>
      <span>Silver City</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> for the big tournament while also supporting the Summer Bronze League kick-off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They returned to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto_Route_1">
    <span>Route 1’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> well-traveled grassy fields after passing across the bridge, the new area occasionally dotted with trees.  People were mostly progressing in small groups across the path, but Rhea sometimes caught sight of a solo Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The popular </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Route">
    <span>Routes</span>
  </a>
  <span> were heavily utilized by the population, and after centuries of use, the wild Pokémon adapted to the areas.  Weaker Pokémon tended to gather around them in hopes new Trainers would bond with them; it also provided a safer environment to relax in, and with the mandatory Bronze Journey for young Trainers in each region, it wasn’t all that uncommon for these types of Pokémon to find a binding partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto_Route_1">
    <span>Pallet’s Route 1</span>
  </a>
  <span> grasslands wound through the hilly city-state’s territory in a serpentine pattern, rising in a gradual slope to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_City">
    <span>Viridian</span>
  </a>
  <span> before falling back down to sea-level.  Just off the hardened dirt path grew the tall grass, where shy Pokémon would gather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Human activity frequently spread quickly across Pallet Forest through </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flying_(type)">
    <span>Flying Pokémon</span>
  </a>
  <span>, making high-traffic hours filled with groups of low-level amiable Pokémon, waiting to show their stuff with the hopes of finding a good Trainer to travel the world with and get stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea, Amira, and Mallory talked to the three other girls about wanting to catch Pokémon that were more aggressive and off the beaten path since it was an easy indicator that a Pokémon was somewhat competent on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira even complimented their Pokémon for having the guts to take on a swarm, saying they had potential; however, she cautioned them to also be practical and not jump into something that could get their Trainers hurt, and the nighttime incursion rode that line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea took pictures of the other girls and the wild Pokémon along their trip back to the lowlands.  She commented on a few of Jason’s posts, many of which were just random shops, popular attractions, and the massive skyscrapers of Viridian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira promised to show them around Viridian when they arrived; Rhea was bouncing with anticipation, hoping she’d bring them to the best spots since it was her hometown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drew nearer to the checkpoint, Rhea’s gaze turned to the village’s scenery, mirroring the overgrown ivy facility’s aesthetic the place was inspired by; the roads were well-maintained since the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Xanadu_Nursery">
    <span>Xanadu Nursery Foundation</span>
  </a>
  <span> and its partner stores capitalized on the popular route’s tourist traffic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to Amira, a lot of the area around the Pallet public road and route was owned by the Xanadu Nursery Foundation, and the buildings around them were actually leased by businesses during different times of the year; most were transient stores from start-up businesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the establishments were open year-round.  The plant nursery had contracts with Pallet and the Indigo League for various things, one of which was a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Center">
    <span>Center License</span>
  </a>
  <span>, which allowed them to tap into the League and city-state tax budget to offer their herbal treatments on the public dime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to Amira, the establishment’s profit on that front came from tax cuts, but that wasn’t an issue since it provided a way station between cities, attracting Trainers that would buy their private </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Item#Medicine">
    <span>healing products</span>
  </a>
  <span> at a bit of a price hike compared to Pallet and Viridian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the staple facilities was the Xanadu Inn, a large group of buildings to the left side of the trail, situated by the small </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Police_Officer_(Trainer_class)">
    <span>Pallet Police Branch</span>
  </a>
  <span> that patrolled the city’s route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea found it a bit funny when Amira mentioned city-hired Gold-tier Trainers were rarely assigned to route duty, and the lower-wage task was typically given to Silver-tier with a Gold-tier Supervising Officer that had stepped on someone’s toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pallet’s road system was restricted for walking use since it was the city’s heart-blood, only allowing vehicles and mountable Pokémon; even a small block in traffic carried with it a hefty fine.  Rhea didn’t know all the laws regarding it but figured it was left to common sense for the most part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The road and trail grew closer to each other near Xanadu, pavement running along the right side of the village with Xanadu’s charging station for the electric vehicles; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silph_Co.">
    <span>Silph</span>
  </a>
  <span> still had the majority of the market share in the Car Industry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The village had two main roads, one for hikers on the left and one with noise barriers for cars on the right; businesses ran down the center and on either side of the traversable areas with walkways for tourists.  A bridge was constructed to allow traffic to continue unimpeded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the right of the road was an offramp, leading to a parking lot, a pathway to the Xanadu Nursery, and the Xanadu Family Mansion.  The path from the inn went straight by the center and under the highway to the nursery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s gut tightened when arriving at the center of the village; just as Amira feared, there were clusters of foreign Trainers that seemed intent on staying for the night, eyeing potential battle candidates to increase their elo and experience.  Mallory sang and taught Gables different dance moves on the way, which Rhea took note of with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables and Amber had returned to their pokéballs once they’d made it to the public path to not draw more notice.  Most of the people they passed hadn’t paid much attention to them since they had their sunglasses and caps on, giving them a passable mask that hid their features at first glance. It seemed several boys’ eyes were pulled by their looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, they couldn’t hide from the Trainers ahead of them, phones open, app open, and scanning for match candidates in range.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s gonna jump on us first?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to ignore the groups of Trainers as they continued through the village, Amira talking in low tones on their way.  “I want to grab another potion here; they should have a decent stock since they sell the excess product to Rocket facilities in Pallet and Viridian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory leaned in with a small grin.  “What we thinkin’; two vs. three, you and me, Amira?  Gables wants to show off a bit.  Amber’s been gettin’ all the hype lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … yeah, that’s fine; we just need to make them rescind a Triple Battle request by baiting them into a handicap match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea smiled at Sam, Hannah, and Jade, drawing attention from them by their nervous fidgets; their Pokémon might have been in a battle last night, but they hadn’t experienced it themselves.  “How are ya feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, nervous,” Sam chuckled, arms folded under her chest.  “Hector’s saying we’ll be fine, but … yeah, what if I mess him up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah nodded, vision darting to Amira from time to time before swiftly averting her gaze to focus on anything else.  “... I’m nervous … how do you guys do it … you know, the big stadium and everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?”  Rhea hummed, glaring at the dirt.  “I wasn’t really focused on any of that … I just wanted to help Amira.  I guess I just tuned them all out after it started … I couldn’t really concentrate on anything else but my Pokémon once it started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh … I didn’t really think about that,” Jade mumbled.  “That doesn’t seem so bad.  You just get caught up in the match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … something like that,” Rhea chuckled; they still didn’t know why her Pokémon weren’t out or why Amira and Lori were concerned about a Triple Battle challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped as a few phones gave a sharp musical note, unique to their own personal settings that indicated they’d been challenged.  Rhea’s brow furrowed while glancing to her left at Sam, Hannah, and Jade; their faces drained of color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Lori’s lips shifted to the right with the small packs of people moved around them along the wide trail, most heading to Viridian.  “Didn’t expect y’all to get the first request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira breathed a long sigh, vision darting to three tan-skinned boys with confident smiles as they walked their way.  “Honestly, I should have expected it … they’re unranked while we are, and then they need to work up the nerve to challenge us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump dropped down Hannah’s throat.  “So … they think we’re easy targets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, something … great…”  Amira trailed off, holding up her chiming phone, playing a cute electric remix song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea studied her own phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Battle Requests:  2 Pending … 3 Pending … 4 Pending.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least we have options.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The first to challenge them had priority, and they could order the next pending requests, which would be significant; there was a three daily request cap that allowed Trainers to decline without penalty, but it also had some exceptions and a grace period of an hour given after the end of each battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After three daily matches, a Trainer could put on a decline status, and now that Rhea thought about it, she could have her friends challenge her, but on second thought, that wouldn’t be fair to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many city districts were also Battle Issue Restricted Zones, and when a Trainer’s Pokémon was at a certain stamina level, monitored by the Battle App through the pokéball’s integrated technology, they would be exempt from challenges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped on the request, identifying their first opponents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Triple Battle Challenge</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lisette Vigouroux </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>- 3W:0L</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Battle Tier</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Bronze 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 547</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 22,184,223</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Region</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Kalos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daily Battles</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 2</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Distance</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 15 Meters</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  200 Credits</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aude Auger </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>- 2W - 0L</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Battle Tier</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Bronze 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 532</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 22,393,223</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Region</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Kalos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daily Battles</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Distance</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 15 Meters</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  200 Credits</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Clotilde Dupuy</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> - 3W - 0L</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Battle Tier</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Bronze 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 546</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 22,193,223</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Region</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Kalos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daily Battles</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 2</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Distance</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 16 Meters</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  200 Credits</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s own team’s Battle Rating was 516 since they’d all won one match against someone near their own elo.  Elo started at 500 with a 32 maximum change rate, and a Trainer couldn’t drop below 100.  It was weighted, so the increase would get smaller per victory and lose more points when defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The current elo only counted the year’s battle data unless set to view the previous years’ ratings, and your rank was determined based on Trainers that participated in at least one official battle this year inside Kanto.  If you didn’t battle throughout a year, your elo would remain the same but not be counted for the new season.  A record was kept of each rank at the end of each year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on the data, Lisette and Aude battled someone that already won a match, coming out victorious, while Clotilde only went against unranked Trainers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced around after checking her phone for the distance; the group of girls to their right seemed to be the ones standing beside the Xanadu Treatment Center.  They were all shades of blonde, wearing knee-length skirts and shirts of various colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira and Mallory moved toward them to work out a 2 vs. 3; Rhea lingered with Nova trying not to release longing emotions to participate.  Mya was sound asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’ll do fine!”  Rhea encouraged, holding her hands behind her back as the boys approached.  “Just do your best, and once you’re done, we’ll meet you at one of the inns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jade mumbled, trying not to look nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s smile brightened.  “Oh, actually, no, we’ll meet you at the treatment center!  I’m sure we’ll all need to go there anyway, right?  Maybe Amira and Lori will do some unofficial sparing after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe,” Hannah rubbed her left arm, “I bet Lori and Amira … hey, uh … so, you want to battle?”  She asked with a light laugh, greeting the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black-haired boy in the center engaged.  “Aloha!  We just saw that ya three haven’t battled yet, and wondered if ya wanted to give it a shot?  Oh, my name’s Akanahe, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From Alola, I assume?”  Sam asked, hiding her hands and phone behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right!”  The brown-haired boy beside him jumped in.  “Kanto’s so much bigger than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea waved them off.  “Okay, well, good luck, guys!  Catch ya after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks … see you guys when we’re done,” Jade replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got four steps before Akanahe stopped her.  “Wait … aren’t you Rhea, one of the Kanto Master picks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … yeah.  Nice to meet you, but I should probably get over to my team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys each gave each other an unsure glance before eyeing Sam, Hannah, and Jade; Rhea realized that they might be thinking they put their feet in their mouths, thinking the girls were an easy target, but if they’re friends with her, then there could be more to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It put a smile on her lips while jogging to the street side, dodging around the busy crowds.  After hearing her exchange with the Alolan boy, several people were pausing, curious to see if she’d be in a match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You seriously think we’re that weak?”  The shortest of the girls growled.  “We’re undefeated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, scared we’ll make you look bad?”  Mallory snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, yeah, whatever,” the tallest mumbled, not looking thrilled about the outcome.  “So, which of you are ducking out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’d be me!”  Rhea replied with a forced chuckle, ducking around the last group to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait … you’re the one with the Mawile and Eevee?”  The shortest asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm … oh, which are you … ah … there’s your pictures…”  Rhea mumbled, eyeing each of the photos on the challenge app.  “Umm, yeah, so where are you guys going to take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clotilde was the smallest of the bunch, barely 5’ tall, and had the shortest cut hair, ending just above her shoulders.  Lisette had shoulder-length hair and was the tallest, while Aude had the longest, reaching halfway down her back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you not joining?”  Clotilde asked suspiciously.  “We wanted to go for the Triple Battle prize pool…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine, Clotilde,” Lisette chucked, pulling back her hair before giving Rhea a fake smile.  “Maybe she’ll decide to join later … you know, the new challenger rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s left eyebrow lifted, and she adjusted her cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that supposed to be some kind of off-handed insult?  Maybe it was a joke, and I just don’t get it because it’s Kalos humor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s red irises slid to the left, barely visible beyond her rosy glasses, and a small smirk lifted her lips.  “I highly doubt she’ll need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Rocket girl,” Clotilde huffed.  “We can use one of the battlefields down the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they have battlefields here?”  Rhea asked with a bright smile.  “That’ll make things easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to follow the girls, and a small crowd was already tailing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aude hummed thoughtfully, glancing back at her while fingering her studded earring.  “Wouldn’t you know … since you’re from this region?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea just shrugged.  “ Uh … I’ve never been here before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Lisette rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aude’s lips curved into a smirk while eyeing Rhea.  “Maybe you should get a new belt in Viridian; the white just doesn’t go with the sailor look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, I’d just go without a belt, honestly,” Clotilde commented.  “Well, maybe just get a smaller belt; that giant thing just looks weird.  Why don’t you want to battle us?  Too good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s back stiffened at the dreaded word; if there was one thing she didn’t want, it was to be the weird girl, but Amira swiftly butted into the tag-team, eyeing the three with pursed lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, did you get those skirts in Kanto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This?”  Clotilde asked with confusion, slowing a bit while plucking at the yellow hem.  “No.  Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm … figured,” Amira replied dismissively, brushing past her to take the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clotilde’s cheeks reddened, but she didn’t respond, increasing her pace to keep up.  The other two were also glaring at Amira’s bouncing, thick red ponytail that fell to her lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, there’s a lot of passive-aggressive tensions flying around…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her focus darted right as Mallory giggled, nudging her with a small smile before whispering just loud enough for the girls ahead of them to hear.  “Look at the yellow skirt … the back hem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vision falling to the weaving fabric, she saw what the other two had noticed; there was a small tear in the material, barely noticeable, but it would probably increase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My guess,” Lori went on, making Rhea’s gut churn as the three foreigners began to catch on, “they’re aiming for the prize money to get new clothes … see why?  Maybe we should just donate a bit to them a little later.  Shh … don’t you feel a bit bad for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea winced as the girls’ faces burned, especially Clotilde, hands flying behind her butt to try and pull attention away from her skirt with her bright blue phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, Lori!  You don’t need to keep rubbing it in … or is it just a dirty pre-battle tactic to throw them off their game … </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grimsley">
    <em>
      <span>Grimsley</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> was her step-dad … worse, they can’t really say anything back, or it’ll look like they’re just trying to save face.  Amira spotted it and drew attention to the spot, but Mallory zeroed in like a </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sharpedo_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Sharpedo</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no … people are looking at them now…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the walk there was held in silence, but the mumbles from the groups surrounding them only drew Rhea’s mind into a spiral of paranoia, fearing the criticism of the girl’s skirt was spreading and expected they were having the same thoughts.  It wouldn’t be bad enough to make her cry, but her mind would be anything but clear for a battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova actually seemed to be taking notes from the encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey … don’t be too mean to other Pokémon.  We want to be nice girls … unless they’re not nice, which … I don’t know, maybe Amira and Mallory started it to get them angry to do a two versus three battle … gah … it’s just so uncomfortable!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her little Eevee actually tried comforting her, following her previous line of thought that this was all a part of the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped on the sidelines of the field Amira guided them to, and a crowd of onlookers gathered around her, making her feel a little boxed in when the arena was massive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira and Mallory released their Pokémon first; it didn’t matter since they all had one Pokémon.  Rhea tried to ignore the whispers about why she wasn’t participating and people nudging each other, hyping up their buddies to ask her about her Pokémon.  Surprisingly, Nova was focused on the fight, watching through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clotilde glared at the shiny </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Froakie_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Froakie</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennekin_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Fennekin</span>
  </a>
  <span>, possibly angry they were using Pokémon most commonly found in her region.  The fox was sitting on her butt, tail fire licking off its tip, waiting for the opposing Pokémon to make an appearance while the frog stretched out, much like his Trainer was always doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think this will be so easy,” Clotilde growled.  “I guess it’s easy credits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, sweetie,” Amira smirked behind her tinted glasses, left hand on her hip.  “Did you watch our match?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three didn’t respond, lips tight while glancing around at the crowd they were attracting as word spread; someone was going after the Starter bounty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” Aude huffed, tossing her pokéball up and down three times before releasing her Pokémon with the others.  Without an official referee, it would go on until the Battle App signified a knockout or one side gave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised upon seeing Clotilde’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spritzee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spritzee</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Next came Lisette’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roggenrola_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Roggenrola</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and finally, a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sentret_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sentret</span>
  </a>
  <span> for Aude.  The Pokémon greeted each other with chirps, and Gables started doing some kind of strange dance, shuffling left and right as if low-key jamming to a song, and if Rhea didn’t know any better, he was singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory giggled, clapping her hands, singing the song he must have been copying; it seemed to be one of the dozens of tracks they’d practiced in their tent or on the trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls gave each other strange looks, and Amira just gave her a questioning glance, but Mallory didn’t seem bothered in the least as the frog continued to bust moves to the laughter of the crowd; a few even started jumping in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several seconds, the Kalos girls hesitantly marked that they were ready to start, and her teammates did the same.  Gables did a backflip while pointing at the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roggenrola_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Roggenrola</span>
  </a>
  <span> before blending into his environment.  The battle had begun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gables popped out of his pokéball, releasing a low yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was nearby, giving him a charming smile.  “Finally, ready to get involved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, girl, I was born ready!  Oof … just gotta stretch out a bit … yeah, that’s the burn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flaming fox giggled.  “By the way, what was all that stuff you were doing with your Trainer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the left … to the right … eh, you’ll have to be a bit more specific than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole singing bit?  I’ve seen humans do it, but not any Pokémon,” she hummed with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their attention momentarily shifted to their opponents, and Gables zeroed in on the stubby Rock Pokémon as Mallory sent excited instructions through his link with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh!  He’s weak to your Bubbles.  Watch out for that bird-looking one, though; I’m pretty sure </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spritzee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Spritzee</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> has some decent Moves.  It’s probably a long-range attacker.  Rock-dude is slow as dirt.  </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sentret_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Sentret</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> … eh, probably not much of a threat.  Amber will probably focus on the </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spritzee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Spritzee</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.  You can take out that </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roggenrola_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Roggenrola</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> easy-peasy.  We got it in the bag!  You two probably stomp their speed, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The female </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spritzee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spritzee</span>
  </a>
  <span> chortled as Lori privately broke down his opponents; its allies surrounded her.  “You two ready to get creamed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Klisi!  Their Trainers are so stupid!”  The female </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sentret_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sentret</span>
  </a>
  <span> snickered.  “They are, too, apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roggenrola_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Roggenrola</span>
  </a>
  <span> shifted a little bashfully while looking at Amber.  Gables couldn’t disagree with the shy behavior; she was quite the looker, but more friend material for him, personally.  With a bit more exposure, he thought she’d be fun to hang around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink bird smirked at them.  “We’ve got so much more experience than both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Gables,” Amber mused with a small smile, “the poor things are delusional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables smiled; their comments reminded him of a song Lori showed him on her new phone while getting ready for bed.  “Yo, Amber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”  Her head tilted, shifting a little to focus on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check it, Lori showed me this </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_jWHffIx5E">
    <span>song</span>
  </a>
  <span>…”  Trying to mimic the moves he’d seen the human do in the video, Gables sang it while Amber chuckled at the lyrics; he pointed at their opponents and Amber during key parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three Pokémon seemed baffled by his sudden performance, but the two girls were soon glaring at him as he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the shape of an "L" on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the years start comin’, and they don't stop comin’,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fed to the rules, and I hit the ground runnin’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn't make sense not to live for fun,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klisi puffed up as he continued to sing, and the humans began chanting with him.  “Are … are you calling us dumb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he saying, Klisi?”  The Sentret mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s making fun of us … get ready, Nuca, Lukimi!  We’re gonna own these fools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables giggled with Amber as their Trainers told them the battle started, and he did a quick backflip, sucking in the energy Lori sent him to swiftly use </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Camouflage_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Camouflage</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their opponents paused, expressions turning from confusion to panic, heads darting right and left to try and spot him, and even going so far as to flip around to check if he’d gotten behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber giggled at the Pokémon, seemingly taking the opportunity to build up energy for a large attack, but the other three weren’t far behind, recovering to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables figured the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennekin_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Fennekin</span>
  </a>
  <span> was preparing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heat Wave</span>
  </em>
  <span>, looking to end the battle quickly.  He hoped they’d provide more entertainment than that; he hadn’t been able to show off his skills, but Amber had a lot of power behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiftly judged what his best course of action was, big eyes darting between Amber and the other group, keeping close while charging their own Moves after the momentary hesitation.  They’d be too slow to stop her at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to get caught in the heat, Gables moved closer to Amber for the intercept when they inevitably charged.  He was actually a bit bored, continuing to utilize his internal force to stay camouflaged; it was second-nature since the Move was a part of his genetics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at the pretty fox beside him; she had a lot to prove after the fight with Cobalt, and he figured prolonging a battle for fun wasn’t much in her nature, but there was a bit of a playful side to the Fennekin he’d seen over the last few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d tried to flirt with him at first to get him flustered, but when that didn’t work, they’d just kind of become more friends.  The Fennekin had a particular taste of teasing, and she was very aware of her looks, which prompted her to play with other Pokémon that were smitten by her, which Nuca certainly was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Roggenrolla had been trying to come to terms with the attraction for a bit now, which caused what should have probably been a pretty short charge-up Move to be much longer.  However, Lukimi, the Sentret, surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furry Pokémon’s serious expression turned to horror.  “... Nuca, Klisi, scatter; she’s using that big Move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?  Some kind of detection Move?  No, probably just her Trainer watching the Starter match … if she’s going to dodge that way … perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He began charging his own attack, swiftly crawling across the ground toward the scattering Pokémon; his target had been acquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spritzee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spritzee</span>
  </a>
  <span> darted right as the Sentret took to the left, leaving Nuca in a bit of a stupor since he was too slow for such movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber opened her glowing mouth, clearly a bit frustrated that they’d predicted her most powerful Move.  A gust of blazing heat sprayed out of her jaws, spreading out in a cone to engulf the space in front of the Fennekin, widening to a two-meter area just behind where the three had been standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roggentolla surprised Gables by sending out a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sand_Attack_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sand Attack</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> to dampen the effects, but it only slightly mitigated the Stab </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Heat_Wave_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Heat Wave’s</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> initial blast, sending the sand back into his face with the sheer pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stone battlefield was left with a blackened imprint from the heat as Nuca’s body steamed after the fire infused wind passed, forcing the girls and some of the crowd to cover their faces and step back a bit; these arenas didn’t appear designed for that powerful of a Move, even if from a low-level Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klisi appeared to be releasing some kind of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sweet_Scent_(move)">
    <span>faint pink mist</span>
  </a>
  <span> from her glowing body, keeping her distance as Amber shot an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ember_(move)">
    <span>Ember</span>
  </a>
  <span> at her.  The Fairy Pokémon had plenty of space to dodge the attack, even if it was faster, and stronger Pokémon from other Trainers were coming out to block any attack that tried to exit the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuca was still recovering after being blown back a few feet.  He took a decent amount of damage but didn’t seem burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sentret_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sentret</span>
  </a>
  <span> was </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Run_Away_(Ability)">
    <span>shockingly fast</span>
  </a>
  <span> while running from the attack, gaining a short burst of speed; she’d run right into Gables’ trap, and Lori’s instruction and energy continued to feed through his connection to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pop-out of camo before attacking for Type advantage!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lukimi’s mouth dropped open with shock, eyes widening as the frog appeared in front of her with a bright smile, the energy returning to Fighting-type after releasing </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Camouflage_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Camouflage</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power rushed through Gables’ body, infusing it like a drug while condensing orange and yellow light gathered around his hand. “Tag!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fist smashed into Lukimi’s stunned face, generating a concussive burst of force that instantly changed her course as her body tried following its previous momentum.  Lukimi was sent flying into the sky with a sharp wheeze.  The orange-tint of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Power-Up_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Power-Up Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> continued accelerating her ascent before dissipating to allow the kinetic energy to take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human’s gasps could be heard around the field with the blazing ball flames that shot out of the corner of Gables’ vision, exploding against the defenseless Sentret and forcing Lukimi to soar over her Trainer’s head, out of the field; the girl followed her Pokémon’s descent with a horrified expression, and Mallory’s confirmation came soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s super done!  Double-time, double-time!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables was a little disappointed at how easy it was, but his attention swiftly shifted to Amber as the pink haze Klisi released earlier was catching up to her.  She’d been easily keeping the slow Rock Pokémon at a distance while trading </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ember_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Embers</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> with the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spritzee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spritzee</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fairy_Wind_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Fairy Winds</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>; both were dodging fairly proficiently or having their Moves cancel each other out, but Amber was far more elegant in her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klisi and Nuca both cried out their fallen companion’s name after witnessing the powerful combo.  The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roggenrola_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Roggenrola</span>
  </a>
  <span> appeared to have gotten over his flustered feelings as he </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Harden_(move)">
    <span>shined</span>
  </a>
  <span>, causing Mallory to send a giggle through their connection; apparently, that was a lousy Move to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bubble_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Bubble</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> at Klisi to try and distract her before preparing </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Camouflage_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Camouflage</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuca was so easy to kite; in fact, he didn’t seem to have any long distance attacks.  His slow </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Tackles</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> were somewhat laughable, and once figuring out Amber was too nimble for him, he decided to change targets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables knew he could end the Rock-type’s advance with a Bubble or two but debated if he really wanted to end it that quickly.  However, he grew distracted by Amber suddenly tripping and falling on her face to tumble across the field, landing in a heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sweet_Scent_(move)">
    <span>pink mist</span>
  </a>
  <span> must have been the cause because the proud </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennekin_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Fennekin</span>
  </a>
  <span> appeared somewhat loopy while trying to make it back to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables’ eyes sparked with light, canceling his building Camouflage to utilize the Move to read </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mind_Reader_(move)">
    <span>Klisi’s mind</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply danced around the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roggenrola_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Roggenrola</span>
  </a>
  <span>, making him look like a fool while doing aerial acrobatics over him.  Nuca tried to use </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sand_Attack_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sand Attack</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> to catch him, but he was far too slow to offer any kind of real threat.  The rock attempted to jump and time his attacks, but Gables was just too nimble and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber, jump as high as you can to the right!”  Gables yelled, “She’s trying to confuse you; dodge the pink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sweet_Kiss_(move)">
    <span>heart shapes</span>
  </a>
  <span> were sent from the Spritzee while Amber recovered, but she managed to follow either his or Amira’s instructions.  The haze clouding Amber’s mind from the mist vanished shortly with it, and the back and forth continued, lobbing insults at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables figured she had it and more than likely didn’t want his help with how personal the two seemed to be attacking one another with words and attacks; he turned his attention to Nuca with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So … how are you doin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grrr … why won’t you just stay still and attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?”  Gables asked, landing behind him to slam his glowing fists against the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roggenrola_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Roggenrola</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s back.  “Oof, yeah, you’re pretty tough, my little dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numa hopped around to face him, body glowing as he jumped to tackle him.  “Just … stay still!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables just started singing, absently flipping around Numa to watch Amber and Klisi do their ranged battle; Mallory giggled with the crowd as he casually led the frustrated Rock Pokémon around the edge of the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fennekin was much more restrictive on her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ember_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Ember</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> shots, taunting Klisi while prancing at the edge of her light mist and dodging her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fairy_Wind_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Fairy Wind</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> cyclones with elegant grace.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that aimed at me?”  Amber giggled before sending an Ember at her, floating high above the field; the flames brushed past the Spritzee’s wing, dangerously close to its detonation radius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klisi was so focused on Amber that she hadn’t even seemed to notice the Roggenrola's troubles.  “Like you can talk!”  She spat, but her voice quivered a little.  She’d been trying to drape the Fennekin with the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sweet_Scent_(move)">
    <span>sparkling pink dust</span>
  </a>
  <span>, but the veil dispersed far too quickly to close in the vexing vixen below.  “You can’t even hit me from up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables noticed the failing tactic pretty soon after Amber dodged the first attempt; sadly, with all the energy the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spritzee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spritzee</span>
  </a>
  <span> was spending on her confusion strategy, she appeared to be slowing down and hovering lower than she probably anticipated.  It wouldn’t be that much longer, and other Trainers and Pokémon around the field had noticed it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sweet_Scent_(move)">
    <span>pink mist</span>
  </a>
  <span> and multiple </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sweet_Kiss_(move)">
    <span>heart attacks</span>
  </a>
  <span> were that bad of a play, but Amber wasn’t going to get caught in the same trap twice; it would have probably beaten most opponents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan was straightforward; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sweet_Scent_(move)">
    <span>disorient</span>
  </a>
  <span> them to land a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sweet_Kiss_(move)">
    <span>confusion</span>
  </a>
  <span> attack, then stomp them with a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fairy Winds</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but if you avoided the first two attacks, the strategy fell apart, and Amber was far quicker on her feet than the Spritzee was in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Figuring he should probably wrap up the match soon, Gables turned his attention back to the frustrated Roggenrola with a bright smile, concluding the song.  “You know, your Trainer really should help you learn some distance Moves, my man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... C-C’mon … you’re making me look bad,” Nuca moaned, sounding a bit breathless; he’d wasted a lot of his energy on </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sand_Attack_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sand Attacks</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Tackles</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> that never hit their mark.  “How … are you so fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genetics, my dude,” Gables shrugged, landing a few feet away from him.  “Maybe you’ll get some stronger Moves later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuca stood still, releasing a low groan from deep within his rocky body.  “... Was there anything I could have done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh … keep attacking me at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I can’t even get close,” he groaned, rushing forward with his glowing body as he went for another Tackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, honestly,” he jabbed a finger at Klisi before hoping to his right; the bird was growing more tired by the Move.  “Ya can really blame your guys’ loss on her.  If she used that mist to get me in a corner, you could have maybe landed a team hit on us while we were disoriented for a moment; it might even knock me out of camo.  She’s just too triggered by Amber.  Your girl over there has the Moves, but not the brains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuca sighed as Gables darted around him with two quick hops, did a quick summersault to wedge himself between the Roggenrola’s back and the ground before launching him a few feet into the air.  Flipping back, he let loose a few Bubbles, knocking the poor guy out of the match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a little bad for the guy, performing a small bow toward him as his depressed Trainer returned the knocked out Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing a backflip with a half twist, he took the center field with Amber, performing another dance and song Mallory had taught him, moving around a chuckling Amber; they both darted around the few attacks Klisi sent their way with the Froakie’s concert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory recognized a few of the actions, clapping while </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCto3PCn8wo">
    <span>singing</span>
  </a>
  <span> with him, and he matched up to her own tempo; several entertained Trainers followed the chant with his movements around Amber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to the street where we began,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling as good as lovers can, you know!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we're feeling so good…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we know that it could be,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we know that it should,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know that you feel it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause it's nine in the afternoon,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your eyes are the size of the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could cause you can, so you do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're feeling so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the way that we do...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're feeling so good...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what I mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to the place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where we used to say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, it feels good to feel this way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know what I mean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predicting where the frustrated </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spritzee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spritzee</span>
  </a>
  <span> would dodge with Mind Reader, Gables’ eyes glowed white, landing on the ground beside Amber.  He pointed a finger at the spot, holding a bubble in his mouth while lifting up his other three-fingered hand into a victory-sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber caught on without a word, sending a second Ember to the spot; the fireball hit the stunned bird in the face, sending her flying to the edge of the field.  Her Trainer’s body was rigid with dread as Amber pounced on top of her, staring down at her with a wicked grin.  “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klisi’s feet struggled to kick her off, but she didn’t seem to have the strength, and before she could gather the energy to blow her off, Amber’s eyes glowed purple.  Pulses of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hypnosis_(move)">
    <span>psychic force</span>
  </a>
  <span> rippled through the Spritzee’s frame, hypnotizing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables hopped over to her with a forced smile.  “Oof, you aren’t thinking of … yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber got off, sitting down with a smug smirk.  “She was calling me names and insulting our Trainers.  Get up, Klisi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She complied, eyes showing a light inner glow that indicated she could be influenced by the opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Amber cooed, “now go dance with Gables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Savage!”  Gables chuckled, watching the stunned and red-faced expression of her Trainer.  “But … I won’t deny a dance.  Shake those tail feathers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued the song for about twenty more seconds before she began to snap out of the hypnosis, blinking in confusion about where she was, and Gables drew energy to his fist.  “Sorry, dear…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  Klisi’s eyes opened wider once noticing him in front of her, but his gathering energy cut off as Mallory communicated that they surrendered.  “W-What happened…”  The Spritzee asked, tears welling up in her eyes as Amber huffed with disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables just gave her a short shrug.  “I’d rethink how you’ve been using that sparkly stuff.  Good luck in the next match!”  He added, patting her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why did … why did I dance with you?”  She asked, sniffling a little out of the embarrassment.  “Why d-did that happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re weak-minded, sweetie,” Amber snickered.  “Probably shouldn’t have tried punching up your weight class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They noticed the three foreign Trainers mumbling with one another as people started to disperse, and Rhea moved to talk to them with Lori and Amira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t know,” Gables hummed, figuring Klisi felt humiliated with the flashback her Trainer gave her.  “I thought they did pretty good, all things considered.  The confusion strategy actually had me worried there for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I tried,” the Spritzee whispered, really trying to hold back her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Amber mumbled, glancing away.  “You weren’t … terrible.  Just learn how to corner your opponent better.”  She released a low grunt before saying, “I’m going to sit by Amira.”  After a short distance, she paused, glancing back with a small smile, “Gables … maybe you could teach me some of those dance moves … they look a bit fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure!”  Gables grinned.  “There’s a few songs that would fit you pretty well!  Oh, maybe we can do some </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Contest">
    <span>Contest</span>
  </a>
  <span> stuff together; that’d be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … Amira’s not really … nevermind…”  Amber mumbled, jogging to her Trainer’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”  Gables glanced to his left at the depressed bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klisi was slumped over, mumbling to herself.  “I was supposed to win … we needed to win … what are we gonna do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”  Gables asked, dropping to his butt with a pleasant smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh … uh, no, it’s nothing,” Klisi whispered, trying to give him a forced smile.  “You two really are really strong … I guess Amber was right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you didn’t catch it?”  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lifted to him.  “Catch what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She complimented you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Only to make me feel better…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe … you don’t know Amber that well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”  She blinked, swallowing, and sniffing back her wet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber doesn’t just compliment people because she feels bad.  She has a bit of a hard time expressing feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t!”  Amber yelled back at them, clearly able to hear them with her big ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mistake!  My mistake!”  Gables chuckled back, waving at her red-eyed glare from Amira’s side while giving Klisi a wink.  “Anyway, don’t feel too bad.  We just had a lot of Moves that your Trainers and you hadn’t seen before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We knew about the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Heat_Wave_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Heat Wave</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>,” Klisi sighed, “but the whole invisible thing was … that was pretty cool,” she said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables grinned, seeing Amber roll her eyes with a mumble too low for him to catch.  “Well, okay, Klisi.  Thanks for the battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand, and the bird hopped forward, touching it with her small wings; he gently shook them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … it was really helpful.  We haven’t fought anyone as strong as you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be glad Mya wasn’t in the match!”  Amber shot across the field with a small snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klisi shifted to eye Amber for a moment.  “Right … Mya … is she really that strong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … let’s just say I’d be pretty intimidated,” Gables forced a chuckle.  “She’s a powerhouse and doesn’t pull her punches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow … umm, I’m glad I didn’t end up facing her, then,” Klisi giggled.  “Umm … thanks, Gables … for uh, cheering me up a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she wants to kiss you!”  Amber shouted with a sly smile, causing Klisi to blush and shift uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No … I just, umm … geez, you’re so rude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I, though?”  Amber mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber turned her head away from them with a small smirk.  “Geez, can’t even take a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klisi huffed, nervously turning back to him.  “Umm … thanks.  I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem,” Gables replied with a thumbs up.  “See ya around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I hope so,” she whispered, flapping over to land on her Trainer’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables hopped over to Amber, giving her a wry smile.  “You really are a savage, girl,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I thought Mallory was pretty savage,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly nodded.  “Eh … mmh, can’t argue there, hehe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea winced at how bad Gables and Amber were making the three Kalos Trainers and their Pokémon look.  A swift knockout, followed by other Trainers jumping in to meme on them, recording and already posting the battle to MemeStar.  It said something when a Pokémon used </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hypnosis_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Hypnosis</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> as a meme against an opponent, then had them start dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, all of the battle requests that they’d gotten had been retracted after the other Trainers witnessed the match.  Rhea really felt terrible for the girls and their Pokémon, but Nova was just laughing at Gables’ antics.</span>
</p><p><span>She glanced down at the update that hit her device; she had the current match up on her phone, and once Lisette forfeited, seeing the end coming with a </span><em><span>+1 </span></em><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Power-Up_Punch_(move)"><em><span>Power-Up Punch</span></em></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Same-type_attack_bonus"><span>Stab</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ember_(move)"><em><span>Ember</span></em></a> <span>combo, their </span><em><span>Battle Rating</span></em><span> was updated.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Handicap Triple Battle Challenge</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lisette Vigouroux </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>- 3W:1L</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Battle Tier</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Bronze 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 532 (-15)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 22,393,340 (+209,117)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Region</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Kalos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daily Battles</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  200 Credits</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aude Auger </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>- 2W - 1L</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Battle Tier</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Bronze 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 517 (-15)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 24,333,543 (+1,940,320)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Region</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Kalos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daily Battles</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 2</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  200 Credits</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Clotilde Dupuy</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> - 3W - 1L</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Battle Tier</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Bronze 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 531 (-15)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 22,426,134 (+232,911)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Region</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Kalos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daily Battles</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  200 Credits</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Combined Pre-Battle Rating: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>541.66667</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Combined Bet: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>600 Credits</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Result:  </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Loser</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vs.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Amira Rocket</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> - 2W - 0L</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Battle Tier</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Bronze 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 533</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 22,353,194 (-3,292,774)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Region</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Kanto</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daily Battles</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  200 Credits</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Malory Medina</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> - 2W - 0L</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Battle Tier</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Bronze 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 533</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 22,353,224 (-3,292,774)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Region</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Unova</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Daily Battles</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  200 Credits</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Combined Pre-Battle Rating: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>516</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Combined Bet: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>400</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Result: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Winner</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised to see Amira was ahead of Malory but figured it was probably because they had entered into a match under the </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Challenger </span>
  </em>
  <span>rule, which weighed in the negative since they hadn’t been in the event as long as Amira.  The redhead had more battle time than them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the battle concluded, she walked over to the three depressed girls, whispering to one another in a worried tone; the bet funds were already transferred to Amira and Malory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  Your Pokémon did pretty well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to give her a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to rub it in,” Clotilde mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m serious,” Rhea said with a forced chuckle.  “Your Pokémon really gave it their all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls released sad sighs, vision falling to the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aude rubbed her shoulder.  “What do you mean … Lukimi and I were taken out in like ... under a minute.  We got destroyed … she doesn’t even really know how she got taken out; it was so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gables thinks they did a pretty good job!”  Mallory cut in with a short chuckle once reaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shrugged, glancing back at the three Pokémon; Amber seemed to be teasing the little pink bird.  “You should have tried trapping us in a corner with the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sweet_Scent_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sweet Scent</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried … once,” Lisette uncomfortably mumbled.  “She was just too fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory winked.  “Well, it was the hesitation in the beginning that really set you guys back.  Next time you see a Pokémon vanish like that, you’ll know it might still be in that area with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Camouflage_(move)">
    <span>Camouflage</span>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … I guess.  Umm … thanks for the battle … your Pokémon really are strong,” Aude mumbled, glancing between them at Klisi and Gables talking to one another.  She seemed to be a bit happier, but Amber’s chirp caused the bird to return a heated tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were bred for battle,” Amber noted.  “The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roggenrola_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Roggenrola</span>
  </a>
  <span>’s big problem was his lack of mid-range and decent Status Moves.  If you’re against weaker Pokémon, he’d steamroll, but any kind of speed or mid to long-range…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Clotilde groaned, sweeping back her blonde bangs.  “It’s hard, though … I mean … TMs are expensive, and Pallet’s were all sold out when we got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that we could afford one,” Lisette grumbled, looking away with pink cheeks; her Spritzee fluttered to her shoulder.  “Umm … anyway, we’re gonna head over to the Center … thanks for the battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea watched the group walk off, talking lowly to one another; Pokémon naturally healed on their own if they’d only been in knockout range, which was a natural defense reaction that told them they were getting to the point of real harm.  Centers provided a way for Pokémon to receive fast-acting treatment through various methods that could top them off within a few minutes if only knocked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, if they continued to take damage, then they’d be forced out of their safe recovery phase, and after that point, real damage could occur, putting their lives in danger.  Pokémon Center treatments would be severely diminished, requiring anywhere from a few hours to a week of emergency support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once a Pokémon’s natural defensive energy shield was utterly exhausted, they fought with their life on the line; super effective </span>
  <a href="https://pokemondb.net/type">
    <span>elemental types</span>
  </a>
  <span> would deplete that protection faster than non-effective energies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a League felony to attack a Pokémon after it fainted; there were some exceptions if a Trainer or their Pokémon were in danger within the wild, but they were strict, and an investigation would follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Rhea moved closer to her team with a worried expression.  “Do you really think they’re short on cash?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With how they acted?”  Amira’s full lips pulled to the side.  “Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … what if we donate a bit to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, hehe, Rhea,” Mallory gave her a soft sigh.  “We can’t just give money away to every team.  We need to be worried about ourselves … credits go fast as Trainers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Rhea mumbled.  “I just feel … I don’t know, a bit bad for them; they know they’ll get roasted on MemeStar after that match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira held up her phone, looking at the Battle App.  “It shook off the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sharpedo_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sharpedos</span>
  </a>
  <span> that were out for blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … okay, okay,” Mallory adjusted her cap and sunglasses with a small frown.  “Maybe one time, okay, Rhea?  Uh … 370 to 400 credits to each girl … returning a bit more cash to make it a bit more inconspicuous, uh … later tonight through an anonymous donation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira didn’t seem too thrilled, folding her arms under her chest.  “Why?  They’re the ones that challenged us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Rhea nodded, holding her hands behind her back with a forced smile, “but … they didn’t know they’d get memed on.  Once the others discovered Gables’ personality, they dropped the challenge.  They didn’t have the chance … I don’t know, maybe I’m just being too soft-hearted,” she mumbled, playing with her ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … just this once, Amira, please?  I’ll do it; you don’t need to use your own money, but … I mean, we’re a team and we kind of share funds.  I won’t do it if you are really against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low groan passed through the redhead's throat before she bent down to pet a happy Amber, puffing her chest out triumphantly.  “... No … I’ll help.  Just this once, though … people need to work for their own money, or they won’t value it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking from experience?”  Mallory asked with a curious hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Amira replied, getting up to play with her phone.  “I worked for all of my credits … I didn’t take any money from my parents or grandparents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Rhea and Mallory’s eyebrows rose with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No joke?”  Lori asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … there was this old couple that … I worked at a pokéball sleeve store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?”  Rhea asked; she’d never heard of a pokéball sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory folded her arms, pushing up slightly on her breasts while glancing over at Gables, seemingly trying to teach Amber how to dance.  “Uh … wait, are those the … I think I heard something about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shrugged.  “No, it’s pretty cool … I’ll probably grab one when we get to Viridian,” she mumbled.  “It’s not that popular, sure … I mean, most people love the generic look to show off.”  Releasing an agitated sigh, she adjusted her glasses.  “Whatever … umm, yeah, I worked for two years there to save up 4,343 credits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was floored; she had way more money than Amira.  “Oh … umm…”  It suddenly hit Rhea why Amira was so hesitant about giving up her money to random people, and a new layer of guilt clouded her heart.  “Umm … you don’t have to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Amira huffed, folding her arms again, “if you’re going to give them money, then I will, too, but … just make sure this is the only time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … okay, umm … thanks, Amira.”  Rhea cleared her throat, tentatively asking,“Uh … you’re not a hugger, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!”  Mallory giggled, jumping forward to wrap her arms around her; she squeezed tightly, pulling Rhea forward a bit to be pressed against her body.  “I’m so glad you are too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea chuckled, returning the embrace.  “Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira tried not to stammer, arms tightening around herself.  “Umm … I haven’t really … you know, had friends to hug … but, umm … I’m not really against it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here then!”  Mallory cheered, opening her arms to give her a space to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Amira’s cheeks started to flush a little, “Isn’t this a … just a bit embarrassing?”  She mumbled, glancing around to see several people still glancing their way every so often, their battle probably the current conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”  Rhea hopped on one foot, trying to keep balanced with her pack as Mallory pulled her toward the hesitant redhead, forcing her into the middle of their embrace.  “Trapped!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey … you’ll smash some of my … the stuff in my bag!”  Amira protested, but there was a smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They giggled while separating, fixing their glasses, clothes, and caps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez,” Amira mumbled, cheeks still burning.  “Umm … so are we going to go see how your friends did, Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!  Let me text them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her two teammates moved their attention to their Pokémon as Amber tried the two-step-like dance Gables was teaching her, and Mallory began clapping to a rhythm while singing some hip-hop </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOlAerP0L74">
    <span>song</span>
  </a>
  <span> that Amira actually hummed along to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:28 P.M. Rhea:  Hey, did you guys win?  Where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:29 P.M. Sam:  Uh … no, but we put up a fight!  A lot better than we thought we’d be.  It actually came down to Hector versus one of their </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rockruff_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Rockruff</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.  We lost, but … they said we were pretty good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:29 P.M. Sam:  Oh!  We’re at the Center!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:29 P.M. Rhea:  Cool!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:29 P.M. Rhea:  Wait, well, not cool that you lost!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:29 P.M. Rhea:  Umm … yeah, we’ll meet you there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:30 P.M. Sam:  Wait, did you win?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:30 P.M. Sam:  Nvm … just heard you did from some guys talking about it nearby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6:31 P.M. Sam:  Oh, they’ve got the video … see you here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea felt a little embarrassed what they might think about it but motioned for Mallory and Amira to follow her there.  Amber seemed to pick up the simple side to side movement pretty quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about all the different music genres they liked on the way there and swapped to discussing both of their battles when they met up with Hannah, Sam, and Jade.</span>
</p><p><span>The three girls were a bit shy about some of the details; apparently, Hannah’s </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ledyba_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"><span>Ledyba</span></a><span> got bodied by an </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vulpix_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"><span>Alolan Vulpix</span></a><span> pretty early, but she was pretty low level and got taken out pretty soon after by Jade’s </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)/Generation_I_learnset"><span>Pidey</span></a><span> and Sam’s </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"><span>Pineco</span></a><span>, blowing her into Hector’s </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)"><em><span>Tackle</span></em></a> <span>with a </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gust_(move)"><em><span>Gust</span></em></a><span>, before a second </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gust_(move)"><em><span>Gust</span></em></a> <span>could finish her off.</span></p><p><span>Hector naturally learned </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Protect_(move)"><em><span>Protect</span></em></a> <span>and knew </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Counter_(move)"><em><span>Counter</span></em></a><span>, which helped him act as a wall while Orin attacked from the air with </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gust_(move)"><em><span>Gusts</span></em></a><em><span>.  </span></em><span>Eventually, the opponent’s </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pancham_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"><span>Pancham</span></a><span> landed an </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arm_Thrust_(move)"><em><span>Arm Thrust</span></em></a><span> that caught Orin during a lower dive attack, knocking him to the ground where the Rockruff could finish him off.  Hector was too slow to save the </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)/Generation_I_learnset"><span>Pidgey</span></a><span> but got a </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)"><em><span>Tackle</span></em></a><span> on the already battered Pancham, knocking him out.  With the </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rockruff_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#By_leveling_up"><span>Rockruff</span></a><span> and </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"><span>Pineco</span></a><span> left, they duked it out with Hector, but the </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sand_Attack_(move)"><em><span>Sand Attacks</span></em></a> <span>blinded him to the point it was difficult to see, and in the end, he fell.</span></p><p>
  <span>Rhea decided to take everyone for a cheap dinner of 10 credits each at one of the three restaurant options in the village, spending an extra 20 for some flavored Pokémon food they divided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since she was paying, they made her decide which one and Rhea selected the more Kanto-style meal.  It took over 50 minutes to get their meal with how many people were traveling through, but they sat in the outside dining area, talking about their matches and Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira wasn’t sure Pineco learned </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Counter_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Counter</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> naturally, and after checking on </span>
  <em>
    <span>MovePlus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an App that showed a list of Moves Pokémon commonly were known to learn, discovered it was a Breeding Move, which meant Hector’s father had most likely been a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Heracross_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Heracross</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to Sam, Hector was floored at the news, and she found a new level of pride for her Pokémon, hugging him to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing she didn’t have any information about her own Pokémon’s Moves, Rhea shot a quick text to her mother, somewhat frustrated with herself that she hadn’t done it sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of them had ordered the simple Vegetable Ramen dish since meat cost 10 more credits each.  It wasn’t the worst Rhea had, but it was far from what she made in the kitchen, much to her disappointment.  Amira assured her the food in Viridian was much better; however, more expensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were getting ready to leave the restaurant to find a room at the inn, her mother sent an email list of Moves her Pokémon knew.  All of them were floored when she opened it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From:  Mom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!  I’m so sorry!  I can’t believe I forgot to send you this … I guess I wasn’t in my right mind … hehe.  Oof … way to go, Mom!  Yeah, uhh … here you go!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nova:  Your adorable little </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Eevee</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bite_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Bite</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Captivate_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Captivate</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charm_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Charm</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Covet_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Covet</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Curse_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Curse</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Detect_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Detect</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Double_Kick_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Double Kick</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Endure_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Endure</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fake_Tears_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Fake Tears</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flail_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Flail</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Growl</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growth_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Growth</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mud-Slap_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Mud-Slap</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Natural_Gift_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Natural Gift</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Stored_Power_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Stored Power</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Synchronoise_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Synchronoise</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Tackle</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tail_Whip_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Tail Whip</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tickle_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Tickle</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wish_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Wish</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Yawn_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Yawn</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Veevee_Volley_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Veevee Volley</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, depending on which evolution she becomes, more Moves will open up, but she can only use those Moves in that form.  Those in her base Eevee-form, not learned in her other forms, will not be able to be used unless she reverts to Eevee, which shouldn’t require any energy.  Only going from base to a higher evolution demands energy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you enjoy it; here’s a list of just the base Moves she’ll learn once she gets into one of these evolutions.  Yes, it will take time and effort to stay in that form for an extended period … this is unknown territory!  Even if Nova is a higher level, she’ll need to practice her Moves to get used to them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Water_Gun_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Water Gun</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vaporeon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Vaporeon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_Shock_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Thunder Shock</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> - </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jolteon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Jolteon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ember_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Ember</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flareon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Flareon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Confusion_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Confusion</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Espeon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Espeon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pursuit_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Pursuit</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Umbreon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Umbreon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Snarl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Snarl</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Umbreon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Umbreon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Razor_Leaf_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Razor Leaf</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leafeon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Leafeon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Icy_Wind_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Icy Wind</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glaceon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Glaceon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Disarming_Voice_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Disarming Voice</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sylveon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Sylveon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll let the other ones (yes, other forms) be a mystery unless you manage to unlock them!  Hehe … a lot of stuff I’ve discovered that the </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_Evolution_Laboratory">
    <em>
      <span>Eevee Evolution Laboratory</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> has been biting at the bit to get.  In time, in time … I bet they’ll be running to you once it’s discovered your Eevee can transform into every </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eeveelution">
    <em>
      <span>eeveelution</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.  They can be persistent…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and your Eevee’s abilities also change on its form; its base stage abilities will transfer over, though, and when they go to the </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Dream_World">
    <em>
      <span>Dream World</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> and Mega Evolution … oh, they’ll be precious!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Adaptability_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Adaptability</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - Always Active</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Run_Away_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Run Away</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - Always Active</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Water_Absorb_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Water Absorb</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vaporeon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Vaporeon</em>
    </b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Volt_Absorb_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Volt Absorb</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jolteon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Jolteon</em>
    </b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flash_Fire_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Flash Fire</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flareon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Flareon</em>
    </b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Synchronize_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Synchronize</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Umbreon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Umbreon</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> and </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Espeon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Espeon</em>
    </b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leaf_Guard_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Leaf Guard</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leafeon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Leafeon</em>
    </b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Snow_Cloak_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Snow Cloak</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glaceon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Glaceon</em>
    </b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cute_Charm_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Cute Charm</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sylveon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Sylveon</em>
    </b>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maya (Mya):  Our hyper-aggressive </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mawile_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Mawile</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ancient_Power_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Ancient Power</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Astonish_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Astonish</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Captivate_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Captivate</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fairy_Wind_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Fairy Wind</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/False_Swipe_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>False Swipe</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fire_Fang_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Fire Fang</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Growl</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guard_Swap_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Guard Swap</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ice_Fang_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Ice Fang</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Metal_Burst_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Metal Burst</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Misty_Terrain_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Misty Terrain</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Poison_Fang_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Poison Fang</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Power-Up_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Power-Up Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psych_Up_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Psych Up</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Punishment_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Punishment</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Seismic_Toss_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Seismic Toss</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Slam_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Slam</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sucker Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swords_Dance_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Swords Dance</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_Fang_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Thunder Fang</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tickle_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Tickle</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the same as Nova; Mya’s Abilities can always be active, and when she Mega Evolves and goes on her Dream World journey … she’ll be an absolute MONSTER!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Intimidate_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Intimidate</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - apparently frightens away weaker Pokémon and draws stronger &gt;.&gt; watch out for that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hyper_Cutter_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Hyper Cutter</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There you have it!  Loves you, my little </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swablu_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Swablu</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her two little Pokémon were hyped by the information but already naturally knew each of their Moves since it was bred into them, making it second nature.  However, her teammates and friends were freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What’s up with that list?”  Hannah whispered in shock, leaning in on their table as a waiter moved around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mallory mumbled, “like … I knew they were all that, but … not ALL that … Muk.  No wonder … eh, yeah … wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as she read a bit of the text she could see.  “All … eeveelutions … you’re joking?!”  She hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the excitement died down, she ushered them to the inn to grab a room; sadly, they had to all cram into a three-bedroom rental when the clerk found out they were friends since so many people were coming and going.  They each decided to double up; Amira and Mallory shared a bed, Rhea took one with Hannah, and Sam took one with Jade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Room acquired, they went to the local stores to stock up on supplies before heading back to their rental; much of the stock was depleted, but they managed to get everything they wanted.  The three of them sent the funds to the Kalos girls when returning, Rhea donating the most at 400 credits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The topic of the night was Rhea’s Pokémon, to their great delight.  The six of them shared the bathroom, which had cold water, to Mallory’s extreme displeasure, but Amber agreed to heat up some water for her with a bit of bribing, promising a treat in Viridian just for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everyone washed and ready for bed, they called it a night; tomorrow, Rhea would finally see the massive city-state Viridian had become.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. B1 — 17. Freedom!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV: </p><p>1:  Rhea Everhart (Startin' us off!)<br/>2:  Nova (Our adorable attention-hungry Eevee!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  </p><p>The crew made it to the Xanadu Nursery and were met with a challenge from some Kalos girls that were a little rude.  After some banter, Amira and Mallory took on a 2 vs. 3 match to keep Rhea's promise and not stress her fortutudes.</p><p>The Wooloo girls were also challenged and went off to have their first Triple Battle.</p><p>Amber and Gables won fairly easily, with Gables memeing hard on the opponents' Pokemon to the point it caused all their challenges to vanish!  No one wants to be a meme like that.  xD</p><p>Rhea felt really bad for the girls and asked if they'd be okay donating a bit of money to them, which Amira and Mallory were a bit against, but said they'd do it just this once.</p><p>The Wooloo girls lost =( but did their best and managed to KO 2 of their opponent's Pokemon.  It was a good match, according to them, though.</p><p>Rhea bought everyone dinner while they talked and revealed her family identity to our Wooloo girls.  They were more than a little shocked as Rhea went on a rant about how strange Champions were, coming from someone that didn't idolize their very footsteps.</p><p>Her mother finally sent Rhea a Moves list and Abilities list of her Pokemon that she could start using, and the list was more than a little intimidating.  When a Pokemon knows all of their breeding Moves, they can be a bit OP for Bronze-tier ... her issue is her fortitudes and how much they drain, though.  Things will be tricky.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhea’s muscles stiffened as something warm rubbed up against her back; eyes cracking open blurrily, she stifled a yawn, recognizing it was Hannah’s back snuggling closer to her while pulling at the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s nighttime rustling had exposed a quarter of her body.  The thermostat wasn’t set low enough where it’d cause Rhea discomfort, and the city wasn’t as cold as the village that was a decent distance above sea-level on the high abrasion Pallet Bay coast.  The hills surrounding Route 1 helped to shield the inland from the cold winds carried down from the western expansive Tohjo sierra that was largely uninhabited by humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing beside the bed, Rhea squinted as she felt Mya telling her to go back to sleep; it was 2:14 A.M.  She wasn’t used to sharing a mattress with anyone.  Yawning, she smacked her lips and took a sip of the water she’d prepared by the bed.  She thanked Mya, scooted away from Hannah a bit to resituate on her side, and drifted back into her dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke again, it was from Amira opening the door to exit the bathroom.  Wiping at her sleep encrusted eyes, Rhea stretched carefully, scooting to the edge of the bed.  Glancing back, she noticed Hannah had taken all the sheets, unconsciously wrapping herself in them like a cocoon throughout the night.  Her light red hair ponytail sticking out of the top.  Peeking around a bit, Rhea giggled softly; it wrapped around her face, under her chin, and around her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing around at the other girls, she saw Mallory stretched out across the bed, making Rhea wonder how Amira’s sleep had gone.  Each of the girls’ Pokemon had taken the armchairs by the window; Amber was the only one up, spending time with her Trainer with a swaying tail, flames leaving a slight trail with the movements.  Sam and Jade were on opposite sides of the bed, near the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea got up, doing a few quick stretches to loosen up.  “Morning, Amira,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” she mumbled, without pausing her regular routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adjusting her bikini and bottoms, Rhea moved to get her replacement pair from her bag with her morning kit, figuring she had enough time to throw the previous ones in the washer and dryer before they headed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you sleep with Lori like that?”  She asked with a soft giggle, eyeing the purple-haired girl’s half-covered figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Amira glanced back after making sure her hair towel was adequately secured.  “Oh … she wasn’t like that when I got up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Rhea smiled while moving to take the bathroom; she figured Hannah, Sam, and Jade got up much later than they usually did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showering and getting ready, she noticed Amira playing with her phone on the only free armchair; Gables was draped over the table between.  Once she’d just about finished, Mallory got up with a low moan and started her morning stretches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira said there wasn’t anything exciting in the News, but their match hit MemeStar’s Top 10 ranking for a few hours last night and that it would mitigate a fair amount of Trainers challenging them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory chuckled while reading through the comments, and Rhea posted a PikaBook update, sifting through a few of her relatives’ updates.  Jason seemed to have convinced his party to stay in Dark City for the Yas Gym Bronze-tier Challenge, and he was taking a lot more pictures than her because of his sister and mother’s demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at all the funny poses and personality photos Jason and Len took together, while Lucian seemed utterly focused and serious in the background.  A few battles they’d recorded of each other, posting them, and apparently, Lucian wasn’t happy about Gables and Lori’s Memeing that drew even more attention to her team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira left to get some morning OJ after she was satisfied with her phone; Lori and Rhea sent her some credits to bring them back some.  Sam, Hannah, and Jade got up in order, greeting them.  They were still getting ready when Amira returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing them their recyclable containers, Amira asked, “You two ready to head out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you guys are going already?”  Sam asked, drying her hair while Jade just exited the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira pointed at the clock.  “If we leave before 7, then I’m pretty sure we can make it to Viridian by 5 or 6 P.M.  It’s pretty simple on the route.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the way there in just twelve hours,” Hannah chuckled.  “Yeah, sounds like you guys, umm … yeah, we’ll keep up on your posts, Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh … leaving?”  Jade asked, a pink towel on her wet hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be nice to get to Viridian,” Mallory commented.  “Maybe we’ll get some challenges on the way; that’d be fun, wouldn’t it, Gables!”  He held up a hand, and Lori slapped it.  “Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you guys post a bunch, too,” Rhea smiled at the three girls.  “Don’t be shy about commenting, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, we won’t,” Sam assured.  “Uh … so, I just wanted to say thank you!”  The other three mirrored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a bit scared about all this stuff,” Hannah chuckled, “especially after my other team kind of … yeah, fell apart, a bit; uh, since I didn’t have anyone to really join up with, and then we all met because of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade hummed thoughtfully.  “Yeah, and everything worked out!  Oh, next time, can we see Nova?  I just want to pet her so bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!  Please?”  Sam mirrored with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yeah, it shouldn’t be a problem once we get to Viridian,” Rhea mumbled, grinning at Nova’s own pleas.  “She’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few more words, hugs, and promises to keep up with each other’s progress, they put on their backpacks and left for Viridian, keeping their glasses on their shirt fronts for when it rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced around at the dark forest village as they started their journey; the soft breeze that did cut through the hills tickled her neck.  The heavens were brightening swiftly, the first rays beginning to cut across the sky at 6 A.M.  At 7, they had decent visibility to travel, but it would still take another thirty minutes before they’d have to put on their sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a little surprised to see young Trainers at the battlefield, probably training with their teammates to increase their Pokemon battle awareness.  It was a good idea that Rhea thought would help once her Pokemon were able to come out.  Mya was settling in for sleep as Nova took over; they were both excited to be free to roam around by the end of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory was using the travel time to sing songs with Gables; Rhea jumped in on a few she knew, and even Amira reluctantly joined every so often.  The Rocket girl definitely had the best voice out of them, which got Lori interested in pulling her into the marching anthems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a bit surprised at how much easier the progress was on a smooth dirt trail, but she saw a lot less Pokemon, and those she did spot were very shy, hiding in the brush or high in the trees.  She couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like a few asked Gables and Amber things, which they either ignored or gave a short response that silenced the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been told Pokemon would be quick to jump challenge Trainers and their Pokemon, hoping for a chance to be caught, and while there had been a few attempts when they were in the hills, not one tried while they were on the trail.  The most obvious answer was the exchange between Gables and Amber to the wild Pokemon chirps, relaying the news that they weren’t in the market for new additions, and they should conserve their energy for someone that would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little shocking how fast they overtook people, too; many Trainers that had likely started an hour before them were left in the dust as they traveled at a consistent pace.  Rhea began feeling the stress in her body after several hours, Amira and Mallory setting the pace, which started to annoy her a bit as they drew closer to the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are they getting tired, or am I still not 100%?  Maybe they’re just more fit than I am … I mean, Amira seems to be pretty fit, but Lori’s just as tone as I am.  Could she have more physical fortitude?  Well, no, a few weeks ago, I could hike through the mountains at home further than we've traveled so far … I must not be 100%.  How long will it take?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova was a welcomed cheerleader, urging her on, and her dad always said once you break past the body’s natural response, telling you to stop, then it would get a lot easier.  She hadn’t reached that point for many years, but something was definitely lacking at the moment because the soreness was returning by 4 P.M when they passed into Victory Forest, Viridian territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were making much better progress than Amira predicted because of their swift movements, and several groups gave them wide-eyed looks, watching their rapid progress with full packs.  The 40-mile route from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Xanadu_Nursery">
    <span>Xanadu Nursery</span>
  </a>
  <span> to Viridian took them a little over 10 hours to complete with two small breaks to get out a snack, meaning they’d kept a consistent pace of about 4-miles an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 5:06 P.M., they rounded a small hill, spotting Viridian in the distance as they exited the Victory Forest; the sight caused Rhea to slow to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory and Amira were busy with their phones, signals becoming stronger since they were entering the city area.  It took them a moment to realize she’d lagged behind.  Lori noticed first, glancing back with a small frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea?  Are you feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Amira asked, coming to a stop a bit further ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump dropped down Rhea’s throat; she’d seen some of the images before, but looking at it in a photo was nothing like the scope of the city in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Massive skyscrapers blocked out any chance of catching what lay beyond Viridian, and there were relatively few big buildings like she’d seen in Pallet because everything was more than ten times larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hundred meters from the buildings outside the city was a path that cars or joggers could take around the city, and a concrete wall rose around it with Viridian Police on top, probably keeping wild Pokemon from wandering inside and people from skipping the checkpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several paths lead to different entry points that a Trainer could take at least a mile apart, but the sheer vastness of looking left and right took Rhea’s breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several Trainers with their Pokemon walked past her; they’d only recently overtaken the group, and judging by their backward glances, they were talking about them.  Rhea was too taken by the sweet scent of fruit trees peppering the valley below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How … many people live in Viridian?”  Rhea mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira scratched her temple, full lips drawing in to take in her home city.  “Eh … something like five million.  About two million less than Saffron City, but we overtook Celadon about … ten years ago?  It’s the second biggest city in Kanto, now.  My grandfather brought a lot of business with the competitive lower corporate tax reforms that he proposed.  The expansion to Viridian Bay was the biggest boom.  The Viridian Docks are always busy with ships and goods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…”  Rhea mumbled, head slowly moving to the right to see the ocean far to the right.  It seemed that Giovanni had planned for the entire thing since the hill they stood on had been partially dug out to level the whole city’s ground, which must have taken a lot of Ground Pokemon and equipment.  “How long did … all this take?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira waved to her, pointing at a spot further down the trail.  “There’s a better view over there … it was designed to view the valley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea followed her suggestion to a lifted ramp in the wide trail constructed to drop into the valley.  Many more lookouts appeared to have been created to the right and the left, showing uniform and well-maintained multi-level shelves that had brick holding back the earth around the city’s hilly environment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira pointed at different things with a soft smile, probably happy to explain everything to them as they got to the lookout point, climbing up the green-themed Viridian brick stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, my grandpa did most of this with his own Pokemon, and much of it is still owned and maintained by him.  See those carts all over there … yeah, those ones way down there … they’re Rocket employees that are hired to maintain the fields, flowers, and gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those pink groves with gray trunks that have the yellow fruit, they’re </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shuca_Berry">
    <span>Shuca Trees</span>
  </a>
  <span>,” she giggled with a smile that Rhea hadn’t seen yet.  “My grandpa had them planted to see how many Trainers would actually use them, not many, it turns out.  Most just use them as snacks before heading into the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they good against Ground-types?”  Mallory asked, watching the tiny figures below them move about their business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!”  Amira replied, pulling back her braided hair and adjusting her cap as the wind picked up.  “Certain berries have internal energies that Pokemon can digest to give them certain effects for a very limited time.  The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shuca_Berry">
    <span>Shuca berry</span>
  </a>
  <span> gives a Pokemon some Ground-type defensive energy; my grandpa put them there for Trainers to figure out.  It’s not illegal to use a berry just before starting a Gym Battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know…”  Mallory mumbled.  “I mean, it is against the rules in Unova, but it’s nice to know that’s different in Kanto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not everywhere,” Amira giggled.  “You have to look up the rules of each Gym; they are allowed to be used in Viridian, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about those other trees?”  Lori asked, pointing at the grove on the opposite side of the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the green trees with the football-shaped yellow fruit are </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charti_Berry">
    <span>Charti berries</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”  She smirked, “Most just use them as free pickles, but they make Pokemon resist Rock-type Moves for a small time.  My grandpa said he put those there as a nod to the Pewter Gym.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we grab some?”  Lori asked.  “I mean, will they last until we get to Pewter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Rhea mumbled.  “Berries don’t last that long once they’re plucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Amira gave her a charming smile; it seemed she was becoming a lot more confident with her home city in sight.  “Berries are actually very expensive in their base form since every part of it can be used for so many things.  A single Charti berry could cost you 500 credits, and its effects only last a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mallory’s eyes twinkled.  “Can we get some and try to sell them on the way to Pallet, maybe in Dark City?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … no,” Amira chuckled.  “Berry selling is illegal without a business license, and Pewter is pretty picky about where they can be imported.  Dark City Charti berries would cost you 200 credits since it’s more popular in the Viridian province.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww…”  Lori pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised at how pretty the city was, and Pokemon could be seen flying between buildings, seemingly patrolling the area.  “There’s so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s way bigger than that,” Amira scoffed.  “You’re only seeing the front view … see that big one that’s poking up way back there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Lori’s smile returned, following her direction, “that’s where you live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The big </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘R’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the building is a giveaway,” Rhea chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No,” Amira mumbled, lips falling a little, “that’s where my grandparents live.  My parents live in another building … yeah, it’s nice, but my grandpa didn’t give it to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Mallory held up their hands in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Rhea protested, “I’m not trying to say anything bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!  No,” Mallory jumped in.  “It’s just a bit funny to see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s cheeks darkened while glancing down at the pretty valley preceding the futuristic city, gripping the rails as their Pokemon studied the area from a small sitting area.  “Well … my grandpa developed the entire area himself … without help.  He designed the valley and carved it out with his own Pokemon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s eyes widened; she knew it was possible since her own father was a Grandmaster, but it would still be an undertaking.  “No way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone thought Viridian would die … you know, after all the old Rocket stuff,” she mumbled, fingered tightening around the railing.  “The Gym was the big thing that even brought people to Viridian … or the League, but Viridian didn’t have the housing or means to handle something like that.  The city leadership was terrible … my grandpa sank all of Rocket’s resources into it and built it up from scratch … all of this … Pallet, Pewter, all the other cities.  He almost went bankrupt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Lori hummed.  “Isn’t the Rocket company super-rich, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well … when I was a little girl, he almost lost everything.  We were about to move into my mom’s parents’ house in Johto because my dad had to put a loan against our own house to help my grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Rhea whispered, and Amira’s cheeks darkened further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, nevermind … umm, yeah, so my grandpa built everything here.  Now a lot of businesses enjoy Viridian’s economy … the second biggest car company in Kanto is based here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Mallory giggled.  “Okay, but maybe you should actually show us around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”  Amira brushed by them, climbing down the stairs to continue down the road, clearly embarrassed about sharing something a bit personal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea followed after her, lips lifting a bit.  “Was … that hard time when </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hollywood">
    <span>Hollywood</span>
  </a>
  <span> wasn’t doing so good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve gone up and down a few times,” Amira mumbled, “but … no, the bad part was just before my grandpa started throwing all his fortune into Viridian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira guided them toward the front gate; the wide, Route 1 road came to a gate check-in system, and there was another path that led around the city walls for those that didn’t need to go into Viridian, but another customs point was further down that path to make sure no one was carrying contraband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Rocket girl’s mood was much brighter than what Rhea had come to expect from Amira; she really seemed to enjoy talking about her city and knew so many things that Rhea’s head was beginning to spin at all the details she’d point to and explain.  It was undoubtedly the most talkative she’d been, and that alone made Rhea happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when they came up to the gate at 5:47 P.M., they were greeted by several groups of Trainers, and more battle requests proceeded.  This time, Rhea smiled at the challenges; walking up to meet the throng, she spoke up.  Amira had mentioned something that piqued her interest along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whoever wants to challenge me or my team; I hope you know that battling outside Viridian walls is actually illegal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few girls and boys apparently didn’t, glancing toward the gate behind them with the policemen logging people entering the city by passport or Trainer ID.  Pallet didn’t have near the security Viridian boasted, but you couldn’t even hope to compare the size of each.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However,” Rhea pointed at the city, “there are Self-Service Battlefields in Viridian for anyone to battle; there is a service fee per match, but whoever wants to battle us, follow us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory giggled at how forward and gung-ho she was, but Rhea was feeling the pent-up emotions of her Pokemon, too.  Nova was basically prodding Mya to wake up with squeals of excitement; they could finally shine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was feeling a lot better after resting a bit, listening to Amira fangirl about her city, and they’d taken a more casual descent than when they’d trekked through the winding route.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact she was recovering quickly meant she was getting better, and the big reason why Mya had utterly drained her in the first place was due to the swift back-to-back Moves she used by funneling Rhea’s own energy into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Nova battled normally, without using any high-energy type Moves like Mya’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psych_Up_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Psych Up</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Sucker Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swords_Dance_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Swords Dance</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, or </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_Fang_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Thunder Fang</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>, and avoided brute-forcing her Moves with more energy, then it shouldn’t be that much of a problem for Rhea.  The big thing right now was getting her Pokemon out now to build their own internal energy production to help mitigate the draw from her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might feel a little fatigued, depending on how many people challenged her, but after three, she’d be able to decline the rest without penalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the nearest one, Amira?”  Rhea asked as the groups mumbled to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … 135th and Main … oh, uh … just a few streets down after we get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet!  Okay, let’s go, and I’ll battle everyone in order!”  She replied, accepting the first challenge without looking at who it was.  “Better hurry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went into the crowded front gate’s entrance building, getting into line.  An advanced scanner would identify anything a person was trying to hide on or inside their body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea showed her Trainer ID with her phone and logged her Pokemon that she had on her person; according to Amira, the big rotating device they passed through could detect anyone trying to hide Pokemon, and Gold-tier Viridian Officers were stationed nearby with a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Raichu_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Raichu</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ninetales_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ninetales</span>
  </a>
  <span> to assure everything transitioned smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the officers she saw on the way out of Pallet that looked pretty chill and laid-back, with the exception of the first day, the Viridian Officers’ eyes were very sharp and intimidating; Rhea recalled Amira’s statement about the Viridian Police being very strict with Police Commissioner </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Officer_Jenny">
    <span>Jenny</span>
  </a>
  <span> running the outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Amira was noticed by the gate attendants, they pushed them through by having another person come in from the back to process their entry; the two male Officers’ eyed Amira for a moment before pulling up what she assumed was a police communicator, but it was much more sleek and slim than the bulky radios Pallet’s Officers had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t make out what they said past the mumbles of the throng behind them and the soft whirring of the machine, but Rhea could guess what the subject was; Amira Rocket was back in the metropolis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing to the other side much sooner than Rhea expected with the special treatment that caught a few people’s eyes, she walked out of the building, vision adjusting to the light reflecting off the skyscrapers’ smooth glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited with her team for her challengers to exit the building, studying the very nice and clean streets.  To say it was packed would be an understatement, and Rhea figured many would actually use the Magnet Train to go to Silver City for the Summer Indigo League matches and return to Viridian to sleep in their luxury hotels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skyscrapers all had unique twists and shapes, only similar in height with a few housing gravity elevators, allowing travel between buildings and reducing ground traffic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Stylish car models she’d never seen before zipped by on the road; gravity technology programming hadn’t been developed to the point of for general vehicles yet, but she’d heard Rocket was the leading company in the technology, so it made sense there would be many products in the city that incorporated the devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metallic green, red, and black Viridian-flair color-scheme the Capital incorporated made it clear that Rocket had a lot of influence.  Giovanni was globally one of the most successful businessmen in the world, a Grandmaster Trainer, and the standing leader of the city’s Gym for decades; he’d clearly dedicated much of his life to the metropolis and tied its progress with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the modern theme, it didn’t skimp on its natural roots as home to the Earth Badge, dedicating plenty of room between buildings to host well-maintained gardens that Rhea saw city workmen pruning.  She guessed littering had a pretty hefty fine because not a scrap of paper could be seen on the wide roads and sidewalks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Amira … how far is 135th … a few streets as in … these are big streets…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira smiled.  “135th is short for 13,500th, which means it is near the edge of the city.  It’s only like an 8-minute walk from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only 8 minutes,” Mallory chuckled.  “I gotta say it is impressive.  I still think Castelia is bigger, but … yeah, maybe not quite as advanced … or well laid out,” she mumbled.  “I bet we’ve definitely got a bigger dock, though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Amira hummed thoughtfully, “I mean, I’ve only seen videos of Castelia City, but we don’t have the sketchy back alleys that city has.  My grandpa helped design it to have the towering buildings while keeping enough room to still enjoy the space … mainly to have room for traffic, though … since we import a lot of goods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Mallory mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced back as a few of the Trainer teams started to exit with the crowds of tourists, and one boy came up with a bright smile.  “Umm … I was the first one that challenged you…”  He was clearly from northern Galar by his accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about us?”  Mallory asked, pulling up her phone.  “Anyone on your team … no, they’re still in the line by the distance,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, no, just me, and my name’s Dylan Aiken!  I saw your match from the Starter Award, and your Mawile was insane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Rhea chuckled while adjusting her glasses.  “So … do you have one Pokemon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye!  Uh, so, will ya use your Mawile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shook her head with a small smile.  “Nope, my other Pokemon wants to get some action.  She’s been really excited to jump into the ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet!  I can’t wait to see her; the surprise will be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone made it out of the building and met up, they walked into the crowd with Amira leading the way; more than one of the followers were starstruck by the metropolis’ grandeur.  Most of the residents commuting didn’t even pay them a second look, talking in their little groups, but the tourists were easily recognizable by their open mouths, leaning back to stare up at each unique building’s architecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One particular structure snatched her attention a block down; it looked like a vertical three-dimensional wave pattern with a spire coming out of the top, and when they moved, certain shades changed color to display abstract color patterns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the Self-Service Battlefield sooner than she expected, walking in with Amira as the rest lingered a moment to stare up at the colossal twisting structure they were entering.  While they waited, Amira took out a piece of gum and popped it into her mouth before casually walking to the elevator to press the button, explaining the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s an information attendant that will tell you the rules; this one is only rated for Silver-tier and below.  Depending on the damage to the field, more credits can be taken out for repairs, but it caps out at 500 credits a match, and it’s only designed for Single Matches; there’s also a 5% tax added to the damage bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are other rules, like 5-minute time-limits per match with a device that will generally rule a winner; there’s some people that complain about it since it’s not super accurate if both Pokemon are near the same stamina, but it is what it is when you use this kind of establishment.  Better ones will take more of a cut, and I figured this is the lowest one nearby.  It’s probably not the cheapest, but it’ll do.  B3, by the way; only 10 people per lift,” she told the nervous crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Mallory nudged her as they filed into the gravity elevator, “we gotta save money where we can!  Where’s the cheapest place nearby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shrugged, popping a bubble.  “I really never checked, to be honest, I never had a reason to, but I’ve heard this is a cheaper one.  The one down 129th and 400th apparently has glitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea gave her an impressed grin; Nova was hyping herself up with Mya cheering her on.  “Wow … how do you keep track of everything in this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lived here all my life; I hope I’d know my way around,” she mumbled.  “We just don’t go to Rally Square … too much political garbage, and there’s usually problems with different protest groups that the Police handle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  Rhea hummed.  “I thought you weren’t into the whole political scene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira released a short chuckle, sticking the gum against the inside of her cheek.  “Growing up in it and knowing the ins and outs of it are something else entirely from enjoying it.  There’s been a whole </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Plasma">
    <span>Plasma</span>
  </a>
  <span> organization protest going on recently, demanding some guy named </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zinzolin">
    <span>Zinzolin</span>
  </a>
  <span> be released since he was apprehended in Viridian, awaiting extradition to Unova.  Apparently, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ethan_(game)">
    <span>Ethan</span>
  </a>
  <span> is overseeing his confinement right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well … he’s not going anywhere,” Rhea mumbled, mind flashing back to the cocky Legendary-tier firestarter.  “I bet he’s doing it in hopes something will happen … that’d be like him … wait, if he’s here, does that mean … is </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hilbert_(game)">
    <span>Hilbert</span>
  </a>
  <span> here?”  She vaguely recalled </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bianca">
    <span>Bianca</span>
  </a>
  <span> mentioning he’d be training with Ethan a few days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other teams listened in to the conversation with interest as the elevator stopped and they walked out to the extensive underground area; they were far further below ground than Rhea thought they’d be but figured it had to be with all the wiring, pipes, and other objects that were under the city roads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six decently sized Battlefields were around the area, with five currently in use by different Trainer groups, young and old, chilling while watching or getting ready to participate in daily coaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Amira replied.  They shifted directions away from the attendant’s desk; she was eyeing them with pursed lips, likely wondering if they knew the rules.  “My mom just texted me that Ethan was guarding him, so there’s no reason to worry … not that I was, but she’s like that,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news was pretty big, or at least Rhea thought it was.  The city currently had two Champion-tier Trainer, Hilbert and Lyra, possibly a few Grandmasters with her dad here, and whoever else was here because of her mother being present, then you had Ethan, a Legendary-tier Trainer that rivaled her aunt.  If anyone did try anything, then they were actually insane; having Ethan guard him was already basically a death sentence for whoever attempted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone arrived, Rhea snatched Nova’s pokeball off her belt, tossing it to the floor with a smile.  She was a little surprised the pressure wasn’t as bad as it was before; everyone’s gaze shot to her unique </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Eevee</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and even Rhea was stunned by the display.  Between the time she’d come out at Pallet’s Pokemon Center and now, she’d grown to 11 inches tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova stretched out before looking up at the crowd and chipping cutely, but internally, she could feel her not so little Eevee demanding attention.  Her paws, tail tip, mane, and the inner section of her long ears were a sleek night black, contrasting the alabaster hue of her fur, and the shimmering pink irises only highlighted her cuteness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nova came out of her pokeball with a surge of glee; it had been days since she’d been able to stretch her physical body, and the sensation was as enjoyable as she remembered.  Equally invigorating, she opened her eyes and puffed out her chest with an expectant smile.  Just as expected, the stunned crowd marveled at her beauty for a moment and then fought over her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s precious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I hold her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears twitched as they began stroking her fur with Rhea’s permission; Amber’s voice pulled her attention to the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you must be Nova.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the sleek furred Fennekin beside her Trainer, giving her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!”  She eagerly replied.  “I’ve been watching you guys for a bit; I really liked the battles, and the dancing looks fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables popped out from behind a few humans blocking her vision of him, giving Nova a wink and a grin.  “Yo!  Nice ta meet ya, Nova.  You like to dance?  I’ve been workin’ on my moves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d like to learn!”  Nova replied, head tilting to the left a bit with the fingers scratching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coo, coo … oh,” he gave her an apologetic look, “I’ll have to catch ya later; seems we got a match to get to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Amber hummed, glancing between the humans.  “We can talk after I win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables chuckled.  “Alright, catch you two later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s voice entered her mind.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, we got our first match … we got a lot.  Let’s see how far we can go!  Just remember, don’t use any big Moves like </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Synchronoise_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Synchronoise</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nova cheered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you watching Mya?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mhm!  Throw them out of the arena!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll give it a shot!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said, pumping herself up; Rhea was a lot calmer than when she’d first stepped up to battle Lucian, which made her happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The humans stepped back with dissatisfied looks as Rhea told them they needed to get to their match.  Nova jogged to Rhea’s side, but a hush swiftly fell across the crowd as the doors opened in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone slowed to a stop, and she saw a nervous edge fall upon the humans’ shoulders.  Nova’s ears twitched as she glanced between faces; it was difficult to see beyond the tall humans from the floor, but the woman at the desk snapped to attention before picking up her phone to call someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova sniffed the air as a very distinct scent carried to her nose; an electric musky-ambery sensation filled her senses as the man’s odor moved toward her on the room’s circulating air current.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hushed murmurs hastily flew through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giovanni … here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the Gym Leader doing at a dump like … wait…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s Amira Rocket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Dude, it’s Giovanni!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Grandmaster … here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni appeared from out of the crowd; a very business-like dark purple-haired woman was at his side.  Rhea had spotted this woman everywhere she’d seen Amira’s grandfather; she had been at the Pallet stadium, by his side during his matches the other day, and here with him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter hair-cut barely touching the woman’s shoulders was odd to Nova since she was used to most human females having long hair.  Her purple eyes were duller than Mallory’s, passively sweeping the crowd behind the see-through glasses perched between her nose before turning her attention to the advanced-looking tablet in her left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni was wearing a form-fitted, slim bluish-gray suit with a black undershirt and blue tie; his pocket square and tie were fashioned into some complex design that confused Nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was much bigger than she’d initially thought at around two meters tall, and his muscular frame filled out his suit well.  With a strong, well-tempered face and thick, neatly groomed jet-black hair, he was an imposing figure, but it was the Pokemon to his left that swiftly stole Nova’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Persian beside him was massive, and Nova could tell that this Pokemon probably matched up to Franky.  He didn’t say anything, but his sweeping feline eyes settled on her for a moment, moving on to Amira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira had her arms folded while glaring at the infamous man.  “Grandpa,” she said with a bit of exasperation.  “I told you I’d text when we were ready to stop by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile lifted Giovanni’s lips as he moved to join her by one of the arenas.  “I heard you were nearby, and I was in the area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s glare slid to the woman beside her grandfather.  “Don’t give me that; I know Matori’s had eyes out on me.  I saw the drones before coming in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matori’s cool features lifted into a soft smile to look at her.  “Sweetie, we were really in the area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean it was by accident,” Amira replied with a low sigh.  “We’ve got some matches to do, and then we’ll be free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory and Gables waved at them from the side of another arena.  “Hey, Mr. Rocket!”  Rhea spoke up after, which prompted Nova to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Persian nodded toward her, voice creamy to Nova’s ears.  “Greetings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni chuckled, voice deep and smooth as his vision moved to the girls.  “Hello, Mallory, Rhea, and you can call me Giovanni if you please.  I look forward to getting to know your new friends,” he said, focusing on his granddaughter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matori slid her glasses up a little on her nose with an impish smile.  “I forwarded the news that you were back in the city to your parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s full lips tightened, giving the woman a dirty look.  “I was going to let my mom and dad know after we’d settled in … thanks, Matori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely!”  She chortled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... They’re on their way here, then, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to suppress a sigh, and Nova continued to glance between the parties; she’d never seen a performance like this.  Not one of the Trainers made a sound to interrupt as they witnessed the event; it almost felt wrong to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you two have a lot of business to handle?”  Amira asked, shifting her weight to her right foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot, actually,” Giovanni muttered, glancing down at his assistant.  “However, much of it has been cleared since some unexpected events have cropped up.  It has left me an unanticipated amount of time to work on other projects, and … the liberty to spend it with you before you depart Viridian.”  He finished with a charming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova wasn’t sure if this was normal or not for human behavior; Amira seemed somewhat annoyed by their sudden visit but wasn’t outright telling them to get lost, and her grandfather appeared to enjoy the little back and forth they were having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll find a seat for your matches,” he prompted, glancing around at the crowd in an expectant manner that had them scurrying to pretend they were about their own business.  “I’ll save a seat for your parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Amira sighed, turning to the nervous boy on the opposite side of the field from her.  “Let’s just get this over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova was a little confused as a nervous man exited the elevator, rushing to Giovanni’s side with a young woman by his side.  “Grandmaster Giovanni … how—how unexpected!  Umm, is there anything you need, Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matori was the one to respond, giving the man a polite smile.  “Not at this time; you are Benjamine Lockwrite, owner of this establishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, mam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.  I believe I have your information if anything is required.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Of course.  I’ll be at the desk if there’s anything … at all, that you need!”  He fervently insisted, bowing again with the woman before retreating.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humans are weird.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s nerves had increased a bit as she directed her to their own field beside Ambers.  The fox gave her a smile as they passed by one another.  “We’ll probably get some tasty food after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I can’t wait!”  Nova replied, salivating at the prospect.  The different food she’d seen them eat had her mouth watering in her pokeball for the past few days, and Mya was eager to have her own taste of the new flavors that would grace their tongues.  “Mya said she heard someone say food tastes better after a victory.  Is that true, Amber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber paused before jumping onto the field, turning back with a secretive grin and a wink.  “You’ll have to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed with interest as the blue honeycomb energy shields came into place around her; the opposite Trainer’s hadn’t activated yet, possibly because he didn’t have a Pokemon on the field.  Nova watched with interest as the blue shells became somewhat transparent, allowing easy sight unless an attack struck it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna win!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kick him in the face!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Mya cheered from inside her pokeball.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can do that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They both went silent as Rhea seemed to be debating something to herself; she didn’t know what it was since she wasn’t really sharing it with her, but it was a somewhat worrisome topic by her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opponent threw out his pokeball as Rhea thought, piquing her interest with what her Trainer was thinking.  Rhea’s voice entered her mind as the Pokemon was revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“… Oh, a … </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sizzlipede_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Sizzlipede</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, I think?  Fire/Bug-type, huh … umm, Nova, if you feel like you’re ready to try and transform into any of your other stages, then go ahead and give it a shot.  I want to see how much one change will cost, but don’t rush into it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova didn’t feel threatened by the long, flat red insect Pokemon; in fact, its two flickering flame-like whiskers were kind of cute, but she could do without the stubby legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at her Trainer with a worried expression; if there was one thing she didn’t want, it was putting Rhea into the hospital as Mya had done, and it made her hesitate a bit.  She could feel the itch of some hidden power within her grasp if she tried hard to focus on the internal sensation, but Rhea wasn’t 100% yet.  It would be saved for a last resort.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only if I need to … I don’t want to hurt you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea seemed to be interpreting her message because it took her a second to respond, giving her opponent time to speak.  His high-pitched voice was a bit unusual compared to other Pokemon she’d conversed with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my fluffy opponent; alas,” he swayed to the side, turning his head away in a sad expression, “I am doomed to the void of depression upon seeing your beauty!  It pains me to battle such a lovely foe, but for my home country, we shall clash!  Yes, my glamorous little Eevee; I come from a land far distant from this mountainous plane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s neck shifted a little with confusion as he just continued to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted up high into the air, twisting his body the opposite way while moving his legs in a reaching manner.  “I come from a wondrous land of rolling hills and grasslands, much like your own … excluding the trees and mountains and strange new Pokemon … oh, but we have rivers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … ahem, hello?  You … have an interesting way of speaking.”  She mumbled with a forced chuckle.  “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, yes!  I am the brave, the noble, although, I am not a noble, but noble, I am!”  He stated dramatically, turning his body and arms right and left with each statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Ah … eh … Noble … is your name?”  Nova asked, utterly baffled at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, my lovely foe!  Are you ready for the dance of flames?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova shifted a little to give Rhea a questioning look; she assured her that transforming once shouldn’t be a problem, but the guy in front of her was pretty distracting.  “Uh … Sure, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!”  He laughed in a high-pitched manner before lowering himself to the ground.  “We duel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright red light appeared on both sides of their field below where their Trainers stood, and Rhea confirmed the battle would start on green.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s probably a physical attacker, but be careful; he might have Embers like Amber.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s tongue slid across her sharp teeth, internally hyping herself up.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I can do this!  Red … yellow … go!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She darted forward but instantly changed directions as Noble sucked in a quick breath and lobbed some kind of ball out of his mouth at the ground in front of him.  Black smoke exploded around him, blocking Nova’s vision of the insect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya was mumbling through their link, watching through Rhea’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, get in … no, don’t stop!  Charge!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their Trainer’s instructions were more noticeable, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold-up, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Smokescreen_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Smokescreen</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, be prepared to dodge; he’s buying time for something.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The commentary continued in Nova’s mind, but she mostly tuned out her fellow Pokemon’s shouts and cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Nova gathered her energy for the first time to make a Move; it came so naturally to her.  The power took form, and she sprayed a jet of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mud-Slap_(move)">
    <span>mud</span>
  </a>
  <span> from her mouth into the smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smoke shifted slightly, and a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rollout_(move)">
    <span>rolling mass</span>
  </a>
  <span> shot out of it, aiming right for her at a decent speed, plowing right through the jet to flatten her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I come!”  He shouted within his tight ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cutting off her attack, Nova’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Run_Away_(Ability)">
    <span>speed sharpened</span>
  </a>
  <span> considerably as she disengaged from Noble, dodging to the left to miss the shot.  He just maneuvered in a sweeping crescent to pursue, but she was far too fast if running away with the extra energy that flooded her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boost faded as she flipped around, gathering energy in her legs; his rollout was easily televised, which made it effortless to leap to the side at the last second, grounding herself with her two front paws.  A faint red aura surrounded her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Double_Kick_(move)">
    <span>back feet</span>
  </a>
  <span> as she kicked back, forcing Noble out of his tight coil and into the air with a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiftly regaining her balance, Nova darted after the airborne foe, legs still glowing with fighting energy.  Leaping into the air, she twisted her tail to position herself, shouting, “And another one!”  Her left foot slapped Noble to the right with her sharp twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noble’s flat body tumbled across the field, but he released a high-pitched laugh while recovering; his small arms moved quickly as he stabilized, moving to an upright position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova dashed after the strange insect as the circles on his stomach began to glow, and one after another, Embers were sent out with his twisting frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fireballs exploded behind her as she darted left and right around the projectiles, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bite_(move)">
    <span>four vivid black fangs</span>
  </a>
  <span> growing in front of her mouth as she opened her jaws to pounce on the insect.  He tried to disengage, but she was slightly quicker, black energy closing around the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The potential energy exploded, flinging the insect back, but before she could pursue, he lobbed another smokescreen down at the ground.  His tone was noticeably tired, but his laugh remained the same.  “Very good!”  He shouted from inside the field.  “Let us dance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well … this isn’t really dancing,” Nova mused, thinking back on Amber and Gables’ activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ho, ho; I disagree, my lovely!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova figured he was charging for another rolling attack, so she shot forward to intercept, black fangs growing again.  Sure enough, she caught him coiling into a circle, about to perform his Move.  He noticed her too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh, no!”  He shouted, and she pounced on him with a loud roar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…”  He tried scurrying away, her bite interrupting his gathered energy.  “A quick retreat is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her front right paw was already beginning to glow with a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Covet_(move)">
    <span>white force</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and an instinctual knowledge flooded her brain as she focused on his retreating back, keeping pace with the insect.  He didn’t have anything to steal, but the attack’s destructive force would net her the victory.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s rapid pace swiftly caught up to his retreating form, and she jumped over his back, right paw sending a rippling blow through his frame.  Noble coughed as air left his lungs, defensive energy broken as he smashed into the glowing blue barrier with Mya’s savage screams of victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s the way to do it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea congratulated her as the Pokemon laid limp on the ground; after a second, a red beam returned him to his pokeball, and Nova puffed out her chest and roared at Mya’s prompts, but most of the humans in the stands just cooed at her fierce victory cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first win and it was actually pretty fun; although, her opponent had certainly been unique.  She watched Rhea and the Trainer talk for a moment; he seemed somewhat sheepish at the loss, but not like the Kalos girls had been, and her second opponent soon took his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next human was female and looked pretty excited to battle; she wore a blue dress and had her brown hair tied up in a bun.  After a short greeting, she released her own Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh … a </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shellos_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Shellos</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.  Auntie has the next stage of this Pokemon.  Be careful; even though they look cute and small, they can be a powerhouse.  It’s Water-type.  So, Jolteon or Leafeon would be the play here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… I don’t know what those are.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She moaned.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>All I know is there’s this power I can reach for to evolve … I can only sense one right now.  I think it changes, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea seemed a little confused about her internal groans, so she let it drop; she’d have to show her after the battle.  If she felt better at the end of their three daily matches, it didn’t matter much; she could practice since they’d be free from today’s daily challenges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”  The blue female slug-like Pokemon greeted, rearing up a little to wave a stubby front foot.  “I heard you’re super strong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Nova said with a pleasant smile.  “I’m Nova.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that's a pretty name,” she returned, leaning left and right.  “My Trainer calls me Kreemi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s eyes widened a little.  “I’ve heard of that … I think it’s a food humans eat … donuts with cream in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh!  I’m sweet,” she giggled, “or that’s what my Trainer tells me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Nova replied, tail wagging back and forth, noticing the lights beginning to change colors.  “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping back to the ground, Kreemi’s face set with determination, and the match started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova leaped forward, racing toward the slow blue slug, back feet aglow with building red light after Rhea’s direction; just before reaching her opponent, Kreemi jumped into the air, spraying a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Water_Gun_(move)">
    <span>jet of water</span>
  </a>
  <span> to propel her back and distance herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darting around the blast, Nova frowned as the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sticky_Hold_(Ability)">
    <span>slug stuck</span>
  </a>
  <span> to the glowing blue shell protecting the onlookers from their attacks, inching up the bright wall while spraying bursts of water at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Nova growled, dodging the streams as Kreemi climbed out of reach, “wait, you can do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreemi chuckled.  “Gotta think outside the box!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shellos sent a spray of mud down at her in a wide arc, lowering its potential damage but increasing the chance it would hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”  Nova growled, speed increasing as she retreated across the field.  “Don’t get me dirty; I’ll look less cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you’re worried about?”  Kreemi asked with an incredulous tone, sliding up to the roof to pursue her; Mya was also releasing an exasperated sigh from within her pokeball, but she really didn’t want to get dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grimaced at the wet and muddy side of the battlefield with distaste.  Rhea gave her an option, but Nova wanted to end it in one blow to not soil her lovely fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Nova gathered the energy in her lungs and released a soft </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Yawn_(move)">
    <span>yawn</span>
  </a>
  <span> while hopping to the side to avoid another jet of water.  The targeted attack of mist that exited her mouth slowly floated toward the confused Shellos, but the visible puff of air followed the blue slug’s movements.  It would fade if she managed to dodge for a certain amount of time, but she was too slow on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What is it?”  Kreemi asked, crawling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova smugly charged her next Move, releasing a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <span>growl</span>
  </a>
  <span> that sent a wide shockwave toward the Pokemon.  “You’ll see; shouldn’t have tried to get me dirty!”  She huffed, rushing at her opponent as the mist absorbed into her body with the wide pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreemi made it to the edge of the field before it struck, causing her eyes to droop a little.  “H-Hey … w-why do I feel … why do I feel so sleepy?”  She yawned, trying to fire another jet of water at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running to the side, Nova outpaced the attack, tail starting to glow with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tail_Whip_(move)">
    <span>white light</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Kreemi slowly unstuck from the ceiling, falling to the ground as she drifted off to sleep with another low yawn.  “N-No … stay … stay awake … s-stupid mind…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova reached the falling blue slug before she touched the ground, flipping around to whip the girl across the field, back toward her side, and away from the mud.  The small Shellos limply tumbled across the ground, now minus-two Defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A triumphant smile brightened Nova’s lips as she charged her big attack with Mya, Rhea, and the whole crowd cheering her on; </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Covet_(move)">
    <span>white energy</span>
  </a>
  <span> gathered around her front right paw as she zeroed in on the blue slug.  She caught a sad smile on her Trainer’s face, probably hoping she’d wake up before the strike came; she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dashing forward, Nova focused on the little Pokemon, finding no hidden item she could snatch on her body; her paw smacked the Shellos across the field, back into her own mud, her defensive energy shell broken, and strength flooded her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to the shouting thong with the burning sensation of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Level">
    <span>powering up</span>
  </a>
  <span>, she released another ferocious roar that put smiles and brought giggles to the humans, and Nova caught a small smile on Giovanni’s Persian beside the arena next to theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was watching, too!  Yes, I am cute and unbeatable!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest filled with pride as the Trainer returned Kreemi to her pokeball, asking Rhea how she thought she did.  Rhea was encouraging, talking about the wall-sticking strategy, but Nova was now focused on Amber’s battles.  The Fennekin was chuckling as the opponent did backflips, in some kind of trance, and shortly after, sent him packing with an Ember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a little surprised when the field deactivated; Amber and Amira seemed to have already beaten their three challengers while she still had one left.  Nova’s cheeks bunched to the side at the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the slow one?  What about Gables?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Running to the opposite side of the ring, she found a spot between the crowd to see Gables pop out of thin air to finish his third opponent with a charged punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am the last one!  No … I gotta look good in this next one, then…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze shifted back to the opposite side of the field, brow creasing as all the barriers dropped and a cleaning crew of Pokemon she didn’t know dashed in to swiftly remove the mud, replacing it with dry dirt before packing it down with some kind of ability that made the ground shake in small controlled areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Graveler_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>rocky Pokemon</span>
  </a>
  <span> curiously while Rhea talked to a boy, probably their next challenger.  Nova’s head darted to her Trainer as an embarrassed flash passed through their link, and Rhea forced a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up, Mya?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, he said he’s a fan of us.  He’s glad Rhea chose him as the last match of the day.  Apparently, he’s got a pretty good battle record.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh … so, his Pokemon’s strong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, probably not all that much,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mya snickered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re doing really good.  You’ll just steamroll this one, too … really, though…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nova asked defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... You actually ran away because you didn’t want to get dirty?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t!  I have white fur, and I’ve seen what mud does to Amber’s!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mya mused with unmistakable sarcasm.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s up with the cute thing, though?  You want to be fierce!  You want to make them scared of you; yell and make them run away!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nu-uh!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nova countered with a frown, following the clean-up crew’s exit with her eyes and the excited crowd pointing at her.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>See, they love me!  I’m cute, and they give me attention, and one said he wants to give me treats!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boring…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, tasty!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever … uh, guess they’re getting ready for the next match … mud.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nice they cleaned up the field.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nova smiled; there were a few notable wet spots still, but at least it wasn’t nearly as bad.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait … do we need to pay for that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Duh…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmh … it’s worth it.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nova grinned, noticing Giovanni’s Persian, Amber, and Gables moving areas to watch her.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I’m the center of attention, Mya!  Look!  Everyone wants to see me win.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova cheerfully turned her attention to the male Trainer as he threw out her final opponent, causing her forehead to crease a little at Rhea’s reaction to their new foe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glameow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Glameow</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> … they’re really fast.  This might be hard, Nova.  Watch him carefully.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what the big deal was; he was a little smaller than her with an absurdly long tail that coiled around in a loop.  Honestly, she had to admit he wasn’t bad looking, and his voice was charmingly smooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Nova, I assume?”  His cat-like smile and eyes flicked left and right to observe the growing crowd.  “Mmh, seems we’ll have to put on quite the show, my dear, and might I say, you look absolutely ravishing in that coat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”  Nova returned the smile, puffing up her chest; she had yet to receive a single hit.  There were a few close calls, but she was just as glamorous as when she first stepped foot in the ring.  “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alaric, my dear.  It’s a pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova was a little taken by his polite and smooth introduction; Amber and Gables were smiling while glancing between them, and both of them didn’t seem to take much damage from their matches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to fight, Alaric?”  Nova asked, licking her lips and getting ready to dash at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by all means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red, yellow, green, and the battle started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova dashed forward; if he was supposed to be fast, she’d show she was faster!  He was different from the other two Pokemon she’d faced.  Nova could tell that, but it didn’t matter; she was built for battle.</span>
</p><p><span>A small smile moved Alaric’s mouth with her swift approach for an </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Adaptability_(Ability)"><span>enhanced</span></a> <em><span>Tackle</span></em><span>, but Nova was a little confused as he looked at Amber and gave her a wink, almost as if she wasn’t even worth his attention.</span></p><p>
  <span>Dismay and anger filled her chest.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The nerve; I’m attacking him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk lifted as his gaze returned to her, lifting up on his hind legs to clap his hands.  “What a shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s a…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s mind </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fake_Out_(move)">
    <span>blanked</span>
  </a>
  <span>, energy collapsing with the white force she was generating in front of her, and she tripped, rolling across the dirt.  The next thing she knew, something </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Scratch_(move)">
    <span>smashed</span>
  </a>
  <span> into the side of her face, sending her tumbling across the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… What … did he do to me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two massive chunks of her defensive shell were carved out of her, and Nova’s jaw tightened as she flipped back to her feet, Mya screaming in her mind with Rhea’s worried voice.  “Dodge left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried, vision refocusing to search for the sly cat, but all she saw was a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Quick_Attack_(move)">
    <span>glowing ball</span>
  </a>
  <span> of white that slammed into her side, forcing the air out of Nova’s lungs while throwing her into the shield by Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concerned Fennekin’s voice mirrored Rhea and Mya’s.  “Get some distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m … losing?  I’m not supposed to lose!  That’s not cute!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’ll use </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Quick_Attack_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Quick Attack</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> again, Nova; you can’t escape it.  You have to stop him before he uses it!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhea explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova instinctively darted across the edge of the field, speed increasing as she retreated, and she caught Aleric’s paw barely missing her tail with three long </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Scratch_(move)">
    <span>white claws</span>
  </a>
  <span> of energy ripping the dirt up where she’d stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleric was hot in pursuit, keeping pace with her while a white force started gathering around his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How … I can’t pull too much energy from you!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Try to evolve!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s gut tightened as stress pumped through her body.  She didn’t like this feeling; she didn’t want to lose; she wasn’t supposed to.  Jaw tight, Nova reached for the power within her, the only one available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An explosive strength flooded her body as she pulled more energy from Rhea than her last two battles combined, and a brilliant glow radiated out of her body; Aleric’s own frame illuminated with blazing light, and he blasted toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world grew smaller as Nova grew, and the moment he impacted, they were both sent blasting apart, but Nova didn’t sense any loss to her defensive pool of energy; her transformation had acted as a barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping around in the air, she smiled while doing a quick scan of her new form; she retained her black and white theme, but the end of her long human-like bangs now adorning her head was light blue.  Her transformation had caused a wave of gasps to fill the sides of the arena, and a flood of instinctual information filled her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glaceon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Glaceon</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>!  Nova, you’re so cute!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhea cheered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Watch out for him…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Detect_(move)">
    <span>flash sparkled</span>
  </a>
  <span> in Nova’s pink eyes, and she sensed the exact trajectory and Move Aleric used while seeking to end the match.  Without looking, Nova smiled, jumping at the last second to flip in the air in a flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surprised Glameow rocketed below her with a shocked expression as she opened her mouth, gathering the most natural Move that came to her, releasing a gale of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Icy_Wind_(move)">
    <span>frigid wind</span>
  </a>
  <span> that blew the Pokemon away, ice trailing along her trajectory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mist frothed off the frozen ground as Aleric recovered, ice falling off his now ruffled fur; he was no longer calm and collected, glaring at her with a serious expression.  “How … unexpected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova felt invincible as she smiled down at him from across the field, over twice his size, and she played with her two long locks that could be stiffened into sword-like blades.  They were easily maneuverable; she could grab someone with them, and her broad tail could bat the cat Pokemon away if she wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her strength, defense, and even her speed felt slightly better; everything improved.  The white fur she was so proud of had turned black with her paws, tail blade, crown, back pattern, and inner ears now white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Aleric a confident smirk, her eyes narrowed.  “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she sent streams of frigid air across the field; the Glameow managed to barely dodge her sharp gales, but Nova swiftly cut off his escape, trapping him in a corner.  He’d slip on the ice if he tried to run anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last defiant charge, he’d gathered enough energy to launch another </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quick Attack</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her, and she released a hail of ice from her mouth; he leaped into the air at the edge of her ice, taking to the air with his insane speed, but she was too far away.  He tried cutting through her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Icy Wind, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it was far too </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Adaptability_(Ability)">
    <span>powerful</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two energy met, and the moment his Move failed, her ice shredded the last of his defensive shell, sending the knocked-out Pokemon tumbling across the now partially iced over battlefield, and she turned to give a cheer to the crowd’s wild clamor, showering her with love.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were amazing!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mya shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea followed with praise.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That was awesome; I really felt the energy drain, but it’s manageable!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes; so, I can practice!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now in heaven, Nova felt like nothing could stop her, and she began prancing around enthusiastically, gobbling up the crowd’s energy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. B1 — 18. Omens In Viridian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV: </p><p>1:  Giovanni Rocket (the Rocket Syndicate Boss O_o)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rhea made it to Viridian ... and it has grown like crazy in the last few decades with Giovanni's influence and resources.  Amira tells them a bit about the city and the public berry trees purpose surrounding the outside before being greeted by a crowd of challengers outside the gates.</p><p>Rhea accepts her first 3 battles and what a fight those were ... especially the last one that nearly saw Nova facing her first defeat!  Fake Out really caught her off-guard and set the pace of the battle until she just powered through by transforming into her Glaceon form!</p><p>Now, we go to Giovanni, the criminal boss himself, and learn a bit more about the background of what's happening in his city...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giovanni unfastened his coat as he sat down to watch his granddaughter’s matches, using his sharp senses to evaluate her new travel companions; Rhea’s Eevee, in-particular, drew his attention when he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his spread knees, he rested his chin on the back of his steepled hands with a gentle smile.  There were multiple reasons he was here, but watching Amira battle was a pleasure that topped that list.  Matori handled anyone that tried to disturb him, naturally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching his cute granddaughter prepare herself and her Fennekin reminded him of various members in their family; her shy nature mirrored her father while her drive and determination were eerily reminiscent of her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the Trainers in the world, a mere handful unnerved him; his daughter-in-law was one of those.  Most of the Trainers above him had very simple motivations and limits that he could work around; Lyra may be simple in nature, but she was anything but reasonable.  Her ethics were turbulent compared to many of the Champion to Legendary-tier Trainers he dealt with.  Her obsession with Silver had led to the collapse of his former empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To those that weren’t too acquainted with Lyra, she was a hero, star, and image of the joyful spirit she exuded, but if anything threatened that little happiness, then another side of the mercurial girl </span>
  <a href="https://archive-media-0.nyafuu.org/vp/image/1590/13/1590134551767.png">
    <span>emerged</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  She was as devoted as they came; it just paid to make sure that was on your side and not the opposition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to enjoy the match, but his thoughts kept returning to his past as he watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni had never known his mother’s real name; the original founder of the Rocket Syndicate, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Madame_Boss">
    <span>Madame Boss</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Leadership hadn’t been his goal; he was focused on another path that his mother disapproved of, but when she suddenly vanished, the whole organization looked to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrill of power and the challenge of competition spurred something inside him at that moment, and he seized the reigns.  He and Ariana had a relationship at the time, more or less forced on the pair by Madame Boss to keep him involved during his younger years, and Silver was born as a result.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mars">
    <span>Mars</span>
  </a>
  <span> soon followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sadness fell over Giovanni’s heart, but he refused to allow the emotion to show on his face as he followed Amber’s Embers, making quick work of her first opponent; she was making good progress.  However, watching his granddaughter also reminded him that he’d failed his own children in their youth, treating them more as agents than his flesh and blood.  Thankfully, Ariana had done what she could to spoil them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni remembered the first real fight he had with his wife, when he ordered their daughter to infiltrate the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Galactic">
    <span>Galactic</span>
  </a>
  <span> movement; he needed a capable and loyal operative for the mission, and she was the best fit at the time.  His daughter still sent back reports to this day, but he had long suspected she’d fallen under </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cyrus">
    <span>Cyrus</span>
  </a>
  <span>’ charismatic influence, and he hadn’t noticed until it was too late.  It was one of his greatest mistakes, yet he couldn’t try to recall her; if she suspected he knew of her allegiance shift, then he may never hear from her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before, his public image was only a facade to operate in the underground, but after Red crippled his Kanto branch, Giovanni had secluded himself to ponder the path he was taking.  That had led many of his Admins, including Ariana, to search for him, which brought Silver, Lyra, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kris_(game)">
    <span>Kris</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and Ethan to one of his secret bunkers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra was the driving force that had pushed the others along and had been the one to stomp him into the dirt; her tactics were vicious when in actual combat, and she’d demanded he make-up with Silver.  The threat was real; poison needed to be cut out or purified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he was forced to comply; of course, it hadn’t been entirely sincere, but it opened the way to heal what was left of his family … at the ax of a hormonal fourteen-year-old girl with the power of a High Master.  Now, that crazy girl was his daughter-in-law and had done more to help his family than he could ever adequately express gratitude for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his crushing defeat at the hands of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chase_(game)">
    <span>Chase</span>
  </a>
  <span> twelve years ago, Giovanni decided to move his company in the opposite direction; the organization would take a backseat to the legal business side of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue hadn’t even been on his radar back then; he was simply just a powerful Trainer with something to prove.  Yet, after the many tragic events of the Ultra War, Blue moved to one of his most significant threats, and there wasn’t a thing he could do to stop the legend if it came to it.  A very thin line kept his wrath in check, and Giovanni had to live with the fact Blue could cross it any given day; although, that uncertainty had been more apparent during Blue’s struggle with alcoholism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Legendary-tier Trainer had been on his mind since Amira vanished after her fight with the faint lingering signature of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teleport</span>
  </em>
  <span>; a few minutes later, he’d sensed Blue’s energy being released, but the fact Cynthia and her parents had been there to force the manic man to back down confused him at first.  Lyra didn’t elaborate on why there had been a confrontation between the legends, but it seemed to be resolved swiftly, and even High Masters could have missed it with the level of control they had at their tier of strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the fact Drake, Cynthia, and Glacia had been in Pallet told him everything he needed to know after a moment’s thought.  Rhea was obviously related to the family somehow, and her Eevee and Mawile all but confirmed the connection.  She was Christie and Keith’s girl, which drew more questions than he cared to be involved in.  Although, the secrecy didn’t sit right with him after the Ultra War’s events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira went missing, Blue acts up, and the Sinnoh Active Champion intervenes with her parents; if he was honest, no one else would or could have.  Only Cynthia had the raw power to force a Legendary-tier Trainer to back down when they were enraged; even if Chase, the Active Champion that was supposed to be the arbiter of law in the region, was there, all he could do was plead with the legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni didn’t want to believe Blue would kidnap his granddaughter to get to him; everything he knew about the man told him it wouldn’t happen.  Yet, she’d been kidnapped, and the number of people that would or could accomplish that so swiftly, and with Lyra there, was slim; none of it fit, which left other options to consider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze rose from Amira’s second battle, where she was putting on a show for him, and he focused on Rhea.  Her looks certainly fit the bill; she had the same staple hair-ties as her aunt for crying out loud, but it wasn’t as if that was a rare accessory.  Just the fact she had Master Balls with genetically modified Pokemon made him confident of her relation, but his knowledgeable and paranoid mind had to wonder if there was a deeper reason for the family’s hidden member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This week had him more than a little on edge.  Amira was kidnapped, Lusamine showed signs of waking, which could mean the Ultra Wormholes were unsealing, and a major terrorist was caught within his city-state after his underground network tracked him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a bit amusing to find his link with the terrorist through underground business dealings with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nobunaga">
    <span>Nobunaga</span>
  </a>
  <span> in the </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sakoku">
    <span>isolationist</span>
  </a>
  <span> continent of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ransei">
    <span>Ransei</span>
  </a>
  <span>; technology was minimal within the seventeen kingdoms, and they’d been at war longer than could be remembered.  All but one of its domains refused outside interference as a matter of great pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Giovanni had grown curious about the continent after a fireside story told by Drake during the war; the legendary Dragon Trainer boasted of secretly having a relationship with the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aurora">
    <span>Aurora</span>
  </a>
  <span> Kingdom in his youth, alluding to the possibility of open minds within the kingdoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had given him the idea of reaching out to each; it wouldn’t cost him much, and the pay-off could be exponential.  War meant big business, and a war that could last his lifetime meant continuous profit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, only one gave a favorable response, the Kingdom of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dragnor">
    <span>Dragnor</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  He’d received quite a few exciting treasures and resources from that relationship, and the help he desired was archaic in terms of the modern age.  It appeared he was not the only one to use Nobunaga’s land as a hidden base location and resource hub.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Carl">
    <span>Carl</span>
  </a>
  <span>, one of his regional admins that led the Unova branch, was able to follow that information to capture one of the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shadow_Triad">
    <span>Shadow Triad</span>
  </a>
  <span> members two weeks ago through a clever trap; the other two came to his rescue shortly after the memory extraction had completed, which would work in his favor in the end.  It had landed him </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zinzolin">
    <span>Zinzolin</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had some impressive work to his name and required excessive force to bring in without a fight, which is why he’d manipulated Ethan to take up the cause.  The battle-crazed legend was always looking for a legal way to enter life and death battles, clinging to limited, but firm ethics and morals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plasma wouldn’t know Rocket had been involved since he was good at covering his tracks, and he’d informed </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Colress">
    <span>Colress</span>
  </a>
  <span> himself of his man’s capture by Viridian PD and Ethan to improve Rocket’s relations with the resourceful terrorist organization.  The man was far more reasonable than their previous leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alignments had split when </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ghetsis">
    <span>Ghetsis</span>
  </a>
  <span>’ true nature was revealed, which caused two factions to form; those that were loyal to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/N">
    <span>N</span>
  </a>
  <span>, their king, and Ghetsis’, the manipulative man that had led from the shadows since its founding.  N won with the help of several Trainers, which landed Ghetsis in the IP’s Maximum Security Prison after his first escape at the beginning of the Ultra War.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The event further fractured the organization, with Colress acting in the shadows within the public’s eye, much like himself, but the scientist was far more aligned with Rocket’s goals than either of the other two factions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amusing, where his mind was taking him as of late; the colliding threats converging on his city forced him to ponder the curves in history that had led to his current headache.  Everything Giovanni did was calculated to build up his family, Viridian, and Rocket while minimizing blow-back.  Yet too much pressure cracked the egg, and unforeseen events were causing him concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His spies told him the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Plasma_Frigate">
    <span>Plasma Frigate</span>
  </a>
  <span> was seen heading for Kanto from the east, but its stealth technology was difficult to penetrate, even for his satellites; his employees may have had a hand in its design, but the stealth components came from Plasma scientists.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lusamine">
    <span>Lusamine’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> condition was a blessing and a curse since it had forced multiple Grandmaster and Champion-tier Trainers to gather in Viridian; one such misfortune was </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guzma">
    <span>Guzma’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> sudden arrival.  His connection to the woman was a tragic one, but the man’s personality was something he was all too familiar with, and his gang of misfits had grown to be the largest public organized gang in the world, bordering the line that people could tolerate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guzma was reckless and intimidating by nature; plus, since he’d stopped an assassination attempt on Lusamine’s life while under Giovanni’s care, mixed with the first active movement the woman had made since her coma, meant he was a snarling Houndoom ready to snap at anything that rubbed him the wrong way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assassination attempt was real; judging by the footage, it was the work of the Shadow Triad, which Guzma wouldn’t be familiar with, but it wouldn’t take him long to bark up the right trees to figure it out.  He had a reputation that few would want to test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, it smelled of Colress’ set up to spring the war criminal; he was expecting an underground message from the man, delivering his apologies for the disruption in his city.  He had no intention of actually killing Lusamine, he was sure.  It wasn’t in his style, and he wasn’t on excellent terms with the former leader; Plasma was split between the two, but if he broke out of prison, Giovanni had no illusions they’d flock back to the charismatic man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also had to consider the possibility Ghetsis was the wildcard he might not have expected.  If he had managed to worm himself a network to issue orders from prison, then it was the perfect alibi and smokescreen.  If it was Ghetsis, Lusamine was in real danger, and the triad increased the probability he was involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In any case, this was undoubtedly an attempt to cause chaos in Viridian with a clash between Guzma and the Plasma protestors; the VPD would be hard-pressed to stop a gang war of that size.  He just had to hope the world’s most popular gangster wouldn’t connect the dots while doing his best to distract him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did say something that either Colress or Ghetsis would be willing to rub Guzma the wrong way, putting Plasma on </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Skull">
    <span>Skull’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> radar to get Zinzolin back, and with Ethan involved in the transfer, any operative was diving into an early grave; both Plasma leaders combined would be mutilated by the legend in a straight battle, but they rarely operated like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it would be much easier to attempt an intercept mission over Unova instead of dealing with a Legendary-tier guard; it’s the play he would have made unless he was essential for something time-sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things just weren’t looking good at the moment, but he had to figure out a way to keep everything reasonably calm for the transfer.  The second the chubby man was outside his city-state, it was someone else’s problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to clear his mind, he finished watching Amira’s final battle; she was part of the reason he was concerned about the coming days, but for the moment, enjoying her independent spirit would help him relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tactics were far more advanced than the competition, but that was expected for Starter Award winners.  Their Pokemon simply outclassed most of the early League.  That gap would continue to close as time passed, and the Encrusted Badge challenge would show them how difficult Pokemon battles could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose with a soft clap, Matori mirroring his actions by his side as Amira finished her last challenge.  “Excellent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re exaggerating,” Amira mumbled, trying to suppress a blush while displaying cute fidgets; her fingers were desperately trying not to play with her sunglasses attached to her dress front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown-haired girl opposite her returned her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drilbur_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Drilbur</span>
  </a>
  <span> with a sad expression.  “We tried…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni buttoned his suit coat, giving the depressed girl a light smile; it was hard to stay stoic in the presence of his granddaughter.  “What is your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl jumped, suddenly looking nervous as everyone eyed her.  “U-Umm … it’s Lulu … no, I mean, well … uh, my full name is Louis, S-Sir … I’m from Unova,” she stammered, cheeks coloring.  “W-Was it really that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira scratched the back of her neck, giving him an adorable glare.  “Naa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni motioned to the ground.  “Fields like these are generally two meters deep, filled with packed earth.  Your Pokemon is a very reliable Ground-Type; I applaud your Starter choice, but it would be best for the two of you to learn how to better utilize his digging capabilities to escape danger and plot surprise attacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded with a shy smile, rubbing the back of her neck to relieve the stress.  “T-Thank you, Grandmaster Giovanni … umm, you’re the Gym Leader of Viridian, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few mumbles rippled around the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he is; is she stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she not see the pin on his jacket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming to Kanto and not even realizing who its Gym Leaders are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All noise died down as he spoke, feeling somewhat agitated by the discouraging comments when he tried to help the girl.  “Yes, Louis, or is Lulu more preferable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Lulu’s fine,” she mumbled, throat a bit dry after the harsh comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lulu, then,” he leered at a few nearby Trainers that had snickered at her inquiry.  “Your Drilbur could handle 63% of the Trainers in this room without an issue.  If you’d like to make that 96%, then I’d suggest watching my Gym match history yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of the teams’ tongues shot to the roofs of their mouths at his comment.  He walked over to his smirking granddaughter, giving him a short shake of her head with his parting words.  “I expect you’ll go far in this league, Lulu; train diligently to face my Gym in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, sir!”  Lulu replied with a more confident smile.  “Thank you, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any top-tier advice for me, Gym Leader?”  Amira asked in a taunting tone as they moved to watch Rhea’s final match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half-smile lifted the edge of his lips as he peered down at his granddaughter, Purrfection, his Persian, by his side; his first Pokemon when he was but a boy.  “I’m sure you can figure out the flaws without my opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humph, naturally,” Amira replied in a semi-annoyed tone, but there was a small smile on her lips.  “... What did you think about Rhea and Lori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s on a nickname basis with them … she’s growing attached.  Swifter than I anticipated; that’s good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed the purple-haired girl and her Pokemon as she talked with her last opponent, offering somewhat decent advice after the match with his sad questions.  “The Froakie’s playful nature will probably come back to bite them in the future, but he’s competent enough that I believe he’ll learn when it’s the right time to joke around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea?”  Amira softly asked, frowning while everyone gathered to watch her Eevee’s final match.  Most of the onlookers left a sizable distance between them to not crowd Giovanni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matori’s small frown caught his attention as she worked with her tablet, seeming to discover something that she didn’t like; if it was immediately important, then she’d let him know once gathering the information he needed to make a decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni turned his gaze to the beautiful, bright pearly eyed girl as she met her next challenger, making his lips fall into a line; her opponent was one of the few that would likely defeat Lulu.  Judging by the Pokemon’s strength within the ball, how he carried himself, and the evident knowledge the boy knew of the type of Pokemon he was facing, he wasn’t a pushover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been informed of Coral Kaylera’s conspiracy piece; the woman was usually fifty-fifty on her information, which caused a decent following to back her wild theories.  Nova was Rhea’s Eevee’s name, and he had to wonder if Christie had taken Rocket’s early Eevee experimentation data.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, it hadn’t been seen, but if she managed to replicate and perfect </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vee">
    <span>Vee’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> genetic stabilization research, then it would be interesting.  The result itself was a useful discovery, but the underlying process and fusion energies involved were the real jewel that his own scientists had failed to reproduce, which led to the project being shut down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, from what he’d seen of Nova and Mya, they were primarily reliant on their far superior genetics while having access to all of Rhea’s stores of energy to power through their competition.  There hadn’t been any shows of intelligence or proficiency in their matches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, both Pokemon reminded him of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mewtwo_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Mewtwo</span>
  </a>
  <span> before his guidance had unlocked his legendary potential; he regretted how that relationship turned out, but in the end, perhaps it was for the best, considering the Ultra War.  Many of his original opinions had been skewed by that affair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... There’s a lot to improve on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira popped her tongue.  “Ouch … her Pokemon are really something … cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, they are,” he whispered, vision narrowing while watching the Pokemon reveal; a moderately bred Glameow came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thought so … it’s over once the Fake Out hits; it’s a novice breaking Move she shouldn’t be prepared for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The speed disparity will then cause Nova to be on the receiving end of what she’s done to her last two opponents, and with little to no precaution, she’ll be overwhelmed unless she can pull out something unexpected.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nova’s thoroughly bred, which means Rhea could scout with Detect, saving her from the Fake Out if she’s smart … no, my expectations were too high.  If she pulls a significant amount of energy from Rhea to use </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Synchronoise_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Synchronoise</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>, then she might be able to simply power through like Mya did … hmm, not utilizing it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose I was right about the hospitalization; it was a reckless and unsustainable strategy.  What was her family thinking?  The Master Balls are too dangerous, but given the energy draw her Pokemon currently have…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni’s brow furrowed.  The moment the match’s end was in sight, Nova started evolving, and the type of energy it was releasing confirmed his theory; Christie had perfected the Vee Project, and Glaceon was an excellent choice against the much swifter Pokemon.  Her first Move was designed to combat Speed-types, making him wonder if it was planned or pure luck.  Christie had uncovered a dangerous secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira didn’t seem as shocked as he would have expected, meaning she likely knew about it; she wouldn’t know about the Vee Project, but he could imagine she wanted an Eevee that could shift into all its transformations.  Giovanni had no doubt the process had required using a Master Ball, proving that there was more to Rhea than her family wished to release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As could be expected, Nova dominated the fight after gaining access to her speed reduction cone-attack, empowered by Adaptability; the Glameow didn’t stand a chance, but the Detect was an improvement, he had to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the battle ended, he clapped; the crowd erupted with cheers, questions, and congratulations upon her Eevee’s evolution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?”  Amira asked, giving him a curious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni’s features must have been less impressed by the feat than his granddaughter expected it to be.  “I’m waiting for the finale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh … is that so?”  She frowned.  “So, you did know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a manner of speaking,” he replied.  “The process was first discovered by Rocket, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s lips pulled in, sending an accusatory glare up at him.  “That would've been fun to hear about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... To be honest, it was a long time ago.  Her mother has the resources to accomplish it, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His granddaughter stiffened.  “You … even know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matori giggled softly beside them.  “Dear, it’s not a difficult deduction given the details Rocket has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always the humble one,” Amira mumbled, bunching her tight lips to the side; she more than likely wanted to finally have something he didn’t know that she could hold over his head.  It was endearing to him, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep journeying, and maybe you’ll discover something that surprises me,” he whispered just low enough for the two ladies beside him to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matori couldn’t help a strong quake of internal laughter, suppressing a snort.  “G-Good one, Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shot a venomous glare at his assistant; they’d had this back and forth for years since she was a little girl.  “I’ll prove you wrong, Matori … and there you go again with that master bit … you’re so weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His granddaughter was one of the few people that could get his assistant to blush.  “You can talk,” she huffed softly; “I wasn’t the one that wet her bed until she was eight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women were now shooting daggers out of their eyes, throwing whispered insults and accusations at each other before Nova’s devolution, shocking the whole room, but Matori had ceased her childish banter, features becoming serious; she leaned in with a dark tone.  “I’m afraid your fears were well-founded, Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing down at her tablet, he saw Guzma’s website, Skull.gon; media companies removed the gang in a cooperative effort, banning them across all platforms.  However, that only enraged the group; it was as if they were just trying to sweep everything under the rug, polarizing things further, and had been the wrong move in Giovanni’s opinion if they desired de-escalation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they had their own social platform for all the misfits to join, and they had no control over the narrative; his platform had over ten million active users that all saw the Grandmaster as their leader.  Guzma had just sent out a mass message to his followers; all the social rejects, punks, and anarchists of society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep, troubled breath, Giovanni moved to inform Amira something important had come up, and he’d get back in touch with her in a bit; her parents would be here soon, and they’d probably host dinner at their place for the first night.  He’d told Silver to use the company card to spoil them a little if this very event occurred, and he wasn’t able to join.  It really was a shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Heading for the elevator, he returned to the surface and into his awaiting limo; once in the sealed and shielded space, Matori groaned before playing the message, “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gladion">
    <span>Gladion</span>
  </a>
  <span> tagged it; he’s on his way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni felt like cursing; he knew Guzma couldn’t keep Lusamine’s possible recovery from her family, but he’d hoped it wouldn’t be like this as the gangster’s message played on Matori’s tablet.  He had to act fast with every prominent Skull Admin and hundreds of thousands of statements confirming they’d be there by morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/3a71cbad0d1dc3c28183dcec78c1232d/tumblr_oigbhitVIy1sc1yx7o1_1280.jpg">
    <span>Guzma</span>
  </a>
  <span> recorded while in Lusamine’s hospital room, refusing to leave after the attempt on her life, his intimidating 9’10 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Golisopod_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Golisopod</span>
  </a>
  <span> stood behind him.  He wore his signature black and white Skull look that had taken off around the world; his large sun and moon-shaped flight goggles, </span>
  <a href="https://dresscodeimages.blob.core.windows.net/thumb-800/436949.jpg">
    <span>chucks</span>
  </a>
  <span>, chunky </span>
  <a href="https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1468/9008/products/WatchGuyNYC_APO68_Audemars_Piguet_Royal_Oak_41mm_Tourbillon_Extra-_Thin_Slate_Grey_Skeleton_Dial_18K_Yellow_Gold_Men_s_Watch_26513BA.OO.1220BA.01_1024x1024.jpg?v=1578448382">
    <span>gold watch</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and a giant </span>
  <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/a32f417f486424ad1bf9748080dd75aa/tumblr_odous44iw51rmien5o1_1280.png">
    <span>gold chain</span>
  </a>
  <span> with the yellow and black themed Skull logo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only had a short-sleeved overcoat on, choosing to forego an undershirt to show-off his multiple Alolan Skull tattoos imprinted across his body, representing Skull and his leading team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gangster worked around his strong jaw, tongue popping against the roof of his mouth as his nose twisted with agitation.  Lusamine’s eyes were shut as she laid in bed, blonde hair still changed to black with blonde streaks from her fusion to the Ultra Beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke in a heavy Alolan accent, glancing back for a moment at the woman, “Aye, yo, check it out, young.  Ya know who I am; it’s the President from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Po_Town">
    <span>Po City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  I don’t Muk with wangsters, I’m a real gangster.  But aye, yo, I got a new beef for the Nation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday I was doin’ my thing, checkin’ up on Lusi; ya know what it is,” his countenance darkened further.  “Ain’t none of dem Legendary Trainers got Muk when it comes to Lusi; this bearcat took out the whole Ultra incident, yo, and what’s she get, huh?  Nada, but disrespect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, no, what she got was a bed and public scorn; ya know what it is, and yo, yesterday, I found a hit out on our girl.  The girl that fought for ya; a true soldier, ya know,” he sucked on his lip, anger in his gray irises as he tilted his head.  “Lil’ Gladion’s makuahine … and ya think APC’s hound is gonna stand for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head with a low growl, sniffing loudly while his Golisopod mirroring his Trainer, blood in their eyes.  “Plasma, ya know that streets talk, and there ain’t no flags or peace when it comes to shots, cuz; what, ya think I wasn’t gonna catch the slip?  Naw, naw … I don’t play that; Skull don’t play that game, and the day Lusi be lookin’ ta be wakin’ up?  I ain’t overlookin’ that timing, yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, and with the whole Plasma Muk happin’ in Viridian … ya think I’m stupid?  N, Ghetsis, Colress … yo, whichever it be, ya barked up the wrong tree; these fools afraid to bust.  I’ll murk ya; Plasma, ya just made the Skull List.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giovanni, Viridian, if ya can’t handle your business, Skull will do it for ya.  I’m clearin’ the crowd; I don’t wanna see a single Plasma in Viridian by tomorrow night.  ‘Cause I’m a real one; line any Trainer up, I don’t fear none.  S-Gang, Exotic Family, and APC; it’s an army.  Viridian City … consider this an invitation to my Skull Nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The message abruptly ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matori breathed a long sigh.  “It’s currently making its way to the Police Commissioner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni took a deep breath, glaring across the large back seat at the wall; Purrfection sat beside him, brooding on the news himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s looking more like Colress’ play; he wouldn’t have expected Lusamine to be waking up, which would have put Guzma in an even more paranoid mindstate.  He’s serious, and trying to lock him up would only put more tension with the hundreds of thousands of gang members flooding Viridian.  Plasma couldn’t organize people that fast … not one of the foremost criminal organizations can since Skull operates in the open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guzma’s called the exodus of anyone who associates with Plasma, and Gladion discovering about the assassination attempt on his mother’s life, and in this way … Viridian was already having issues with Plasma, but Skull is ten-times worse with their numbers and violent nature.  They’ll just restrain the wall guards and storm the city if Guzma tells them to; there’s not enough manpower.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viridian is about to be under siege if nothing is done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone began vibrating shortly after he finished the video, and he picked it up; Chase was on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up, what’s going on in Viridian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In short … Guzma feels that Lusamine’s life is in danger and is gathering his troops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard something about Plasma … Colress can’t be behind it, though, right?  He’s cooperated with the United League for years, which means … is Ghetsis making a play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debating on how to answer, Giovanni was silent for a few seconds; in truth, the method was heavy-handed by Colress, indicating he was coerced into the act.  Ghetsis might actually be the true orchestrator of the attack, but it was nearly impossible that they’d predict the woman’s signs of recovery after eight years in a coma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to inform her family quite yet, which </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Kukui">
    <span>Kukui</span>
  </a>
  <span>, Christie, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bill">
    <span>Bill</span>
  </a>
  <span> agreed with.  They didn’t know what to expect if she did wake up; no one had been recovered after being taken by </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nihilego_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nihilego</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ultra_Space">
    <span>Ultra Space</span>
  </a>
  <span> creatures were uncontrollable by even their enemy, acting as apex predators in the interdimensional realm; if in their massive swarms, they could even overpower most Legendary Pokemon, requiring multiple Legendary-tier Trainers to redirect their migrational course within the alien domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lusamine was the only one that could be recovered, which was how they learned much about the Ultra Beast’s unique fusion-like ability.  It was unlike anything Bill had encountered, and Giovanni had devoted countless resources to discovering the effects with little results.  The top scientists in the world collectively smashed their brains against a wall trying to break the puzzling process that had befallen the woman’s entire being; even her fortitudes had been altered by the fusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... It might be orchestrated by Ghetsis, Chase, but that’s not the issue.  I…”  He paused as a few calls came in.  “One moment, I’m going to bridge the call with Kakui, Commissioner Jenny, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nanu">
    <span>Nanu</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adding them to the call, Jenny’s cold voice spoke first.  “What am I watching?  A gang war in Viridian, Giovanni, and because you couldn’t protect a single woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanu’s tired voice spoke up on the other end.  “Aww, don’t be like that; this isn’t Giovanni’s fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t it?”  Jenny snapped.  “He’s the one that’s trying to do my job for me with the extradition, and why can’t you stop the brat from sending off all his zealots?  Aren’t you supposed to be in charge of his island?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated,” Nanu mumbled, probably playing with one of his old toys.  “I can’t blame him … he’s got a soft spot for Lusamine.  It’s kind of noble, actually … if ya think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a Pinsir about what’s noble; I don’t want his people entering my city!  I’ll invoke emergency powers and make a temporary prison just for them outside the city if I need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Commissioner,” Chase chuckled.  “They aren’t breaking any laws by coming into Viridian.  We should be prepared, but we don’t have the authority to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”  Jenny asked.  “You must still not be caught up in Viridian City-State Law, Champion.  Guzma just enacted a call for violence between two gangs, and we both know Plasma’s group of several thousand will get blown to pieces by Skull’s numbers.  I’m heading there to arrest him myself, and if I need to, I’ll conscript the Ranger Union for support.  You can always make an appearance, Chase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing a soft sigh, Giovanni leaned back; since Kakui wasn’t speaking, he expected the matter to be private.  “That would be a mistake, Commissioner.  It would be exactly what Ghetsis would want, chaos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it would be, Giovanni.  Why didn’t you warn me of this happening with your whole spy network?”  Jenny demanded, likely still on her way to arrest Guzma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we back on that subject?”  He asked in a dry tone.  “I’m not a part of that life anymore, Jenny.  I do have a few friends, but that’s far from the levels of authority I had over the criminal underground in the past.  We should focus on what will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase knew he still had criminal activities on the low, but government-sanctioned since he provided information when needed.  It aided Rocket and the nation; a win-win when dealing with groups counterproductive to Giovanni’s own goals.  The United Indigo League used him, and he used them.  Of course, Jenny was not a part of that inner circle, but she wasn’t blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enlighten me,” Jenny growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni folded his hands together, lips pulling in as he compiled his thoughts.  “Skull entering Viridian isn’t the problem.  Guzma’s only objective is to protect Lusamine, but she cannot be moved at this time.  Correct, Kakui?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is correct,” the man replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which leaves us with our only alternative, which will be playing into Ghetsis’ hands … I can try and reach out to some of my old contacts to smooth things over, but all of these events are colliding over one target … we must move Zinzolin out of Viridian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenny’s voice became even more heated.  “Out of the secure location I have him; are you sure you’re not working with Plasma?  You were the one that brought Ethan into the mix, which is a wildcard I cannot control.  The extradition plans are set for tomorrow night; I’d need to inform Unova’s escort of the change, and if I did, I don’t see them being able to coordinate the change without issues.  In fact, where am I going to send him to next if Viridian is compromised?  The other cities within the state aren’t equipped to handle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No, I like that plan,” Chase hummed.  “We can move him to the League if needed.  It should be the best place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni was a bit annoyed by the man’s innocence with the criminal mind.  “I’m afraid that’s exactly what they’d expect of you, Chase.  The Summer Indigo League is currently underway.  There are many tourists and citizens near the League that would make for an excellent next target, which is why Ghetsis chose this gang confrontational route for the very fact I am over Viridian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the best course of action … Saffron City.  I have an old base there you can use, and if Chase can convince </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sabrina">
    <span>Sabrina</span>
  </a>
  <span> to aid in the emergency extract with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Will">
    <span>Will</span>
  </a>
  <span> acting as the decoy teleport, we can confuse the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Plasma_Frigate">
    <span>Plasma Frigate</span>
  </a>
  <span> detection technology.  The more teleports we can make at the same time, the more shade we can provide.  I can give you three more locations that can act as secure sites for more traps with League agents ready to apprehend those that attack; it will force them to be cautious, buying more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To me, the massive energy teleportation spikes in Saffron from Silph’s prototype Warp Gates will be able to cover up the transfer, providing the needed smokescreen to throw them off the trail, and even if they did predict it, the damage would be minimal since the base is underground outside the city.  They just need to enter the underground tunnels I had built to reach it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a few ongoing operations within the base, but it wouldn't be difficult to scrub, and the sacrifice was worth getting the danger out of his city and away from his family.  Matori was already in the process of activating the emergency protocols.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Uh, wow, okay,” Chase mumbled.  “That’s a lot more complicated than I was thinking … should I be on the decoy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would help,” Giovanni replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenny didn’t sound happy.  “You’d need to convince Ethan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Guzma has to answer for that statement.  He can’t think it’s okay to do that in my city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanu sighed.  “Yeah, yeah … I’ll talk to the boy, and you can have him under house arrest or something in the hospital … it’d take a battle to force him out at this point.  Make a show out of it.  Skull’s not that bad as a whole, but there are some bad eggs.  The Admins will keep things in order, though, if Guzma’s happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant,” Jenny snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Nanu replied, “but there isn’t much you can do when he’s literally got an army that follows him.  Most figured that out already.  Sure, you can force them down with power … to an extent given Skull’s upper-tier members, but that’ll cause issues in its own right as a movement.  By the way, nice plan, Giovanni.  Impressed me.  Anyway, I’ll give the youngin’ a call ta calm him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Nanu,” Giovanni smiled.  He’d gotten closer with the Island Kahuna over the past eight years; their relationship had been strained before that.  “How soon can you set up the transport, Chase?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … probably like an hour or two.  Will isn’t nearby, but he can get back pretty quickly.  Sabrina might take a tad bit convincing, though … she wouldn’t like being used as a vehicle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a decent time-frame.  Let me know if you need anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenny was obviously still somewhat frustrated at bringing the terrorist out of his secure location since she just hung-up.  Giovanni worked around his jaw, glaring down at his phone as Colress left him an encrypted message, and his vision narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things are going to get troublesome.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. B1 — 19. Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV: </p><p>1: Rhea (Our MC!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  </p><p>Giovanni was forced away from his granddaughter's match to deal with growing threats in his City-State.  An assassination attempt was made on Lusamine, still in a comatose state from her fusion to a Nihilego 8 years ago.</p><p>Guzma prevented it, but in the process, discovered it was the Shadow Triad that had initiated the assassination attempt, Plasma.  It prompted him to call in Skull from across the world, gathering his troops to protect the sleeping woman and putting pressure on Viridian to step up their game.</p><p>Giovanni is between a rock and a hard place; it seems as if Ghetsis might have found a way to exert influence outside of prison, and looks to be going after Zinzolin.  Colress sent him an encrypted message that made him curse another complication.</p><p>Now, we return to Rhea and the gang!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 6:36 P.M. June 13, Sunday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event) </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Events</em> </b> <em> :  The last day of battles for the First Preliminary Match Week in preparation for the Kanto &amp; Johto Summer Indigo Cup.  Many tourists are traveling through Pallet and Viridian to arrive at </em> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_Town_(Johto)"> <em> Silver City </em> </a> <em> for the big tournament while also supporting the Summer Bronze League kick-off. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rhea’s energy took a big hit from Nova’s transformation, but the match was simple afterward.  The Glaceon’s Moves weren’t all that much more expensive than earlier; although, she had only utilized two arsenals in her kit.  The experience increased Rhea’s confidence in the little girl, in any case.  The proud little Eevee was more than a bit pleased with herself as she pranced around, soaking in the praise.</p><p>She was a little worried about Nova treating her like a delicate flower compared to Mya but could understand the caution she took in her matches.  Nova also didn’t want to be the cause of more restrictions when things were looking up for them.  Rhea thought of herself more as a Daylily, though; flood her, take away the water, and toss heaps of salt all over, she’d come back stronger.</p><p>Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she took the time to meet her opponent, Philip, while her two Pokémon talked amongst themselves within the bond they shared.  The boy was walking around the right of the room with his teammates patting him on the back for encouragement; they all seemed a bit rueful at the loss, giving Nova curious glances.</p><p>“Thanks for the battle,” Rhea greeted first, giving them a soft smile.</p><p>Philip nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Yeah, it was pretty, umm … embarrassing, really,” he chuckled.  “We went through a dozen strategies to try and take you down, but…”</p><p>“Yo,” his buddy had curious eyes on Nova, cutting him off while shaking his head, “I just don’t get it, though, Phil.  Aye, Mack, ya ever seen an Eevee evolve into a Glaceon without an <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ice_Rock"> Ice Rock </a>?”</p><p>Mack scratched his temple with a low hum.  “Na … not really, dude.  Just kind of came from left-field.”</p><p>Philip folded his arms.  “Hmm … it is a bit odd.  My cousin’s bred a few Eevee, but yeah … I mean, yours is pretty unique looking.  What…”</p><p>Rhea was running through excuses in her head when the increased heat in her chest from Nova’s current evolution faded; she was drawing less energy than before.</p><p>Her gaze darted back with everyone else’s as a bright light filled the space, and Nova returned to a normal state, giving the ground in front of her a few shocked blinks, but Nova’s surprise was dwarfed by the onlookers.</p><p>
  <em> Wait … can you only evolve for that short of a time? </em>
</p><p>Nova gave her a vague response; apparently, she had to practice, which was fine, but it just meant the gig was up.  Her mother warned her about the effects being new.</p><p>
  <em> Muk … it’s a lot shorter than I thought it’d be.  If Nova randomly reverts in the middle of a match, it could cause a huge problem.  I guess we’ve got a lot to work on. </em>
</p><p>Mumbles swiftly swept the throng as the news spread, and people were pushing closer to see; Nova still stood in the middle of the ring, chirping to Amber and Gables about the incident.</p><p>“... Did … that just happen?”  Mack asked, unwilling to take his eyes off Nova.</p><p>Philip slowly shook his head.  “Yo, uh … what’s going on?”</p><p>They turned to her with several people that were nearby.  “Umm,” Rhea didn’t know how else to explain it other than to just give a reluctant smile.  “I’m not … exactly sure how it works, but … yeah, my Eevee can transform for a bit.”</p><p>“Woah … wait, for real?”  Philip asked, eyes growing wide.  “What do ya mean … like, whenever you want?”</p><p>Rhea glanced around for support, but more people started to crowd her as whispers about her answer spread.  Amira was busy talking with her grandfather, and Mallory was being swarmed by more people asking about her Pokémon.</p><p>Philip certainly wanted some more information, but he was soon overshadowed by a female team that appeared to have recently come in after hearing about her battle.  Their faces were flushed with excitement while butting in between them.</p><p>“W-Wait!  Are you … are you saying there’s a way to make an Eevee turn into other forms?”</p><p>“Yeah, we heard one of the guys say your Eevee can do that!  Please tell us how; we all have Eevee, and that would be so awesome!”</p><p>The third was nodding, a bit shyer than the rest, but wanted to understand what they’d seen.  “Mhm, mhm!  We don’t know when they’ll evolve, but is there a way to change into all of them?”</p><p>Rhea held up her hands, giving the girls a forced smile while backing up a little into the ring; she hadn’t expected the sudden outburst.  “S-Sorry, but my mom did it.  I’m not sure how it all works.  Nova’s just bred a special way.  I’ve heard there are ways to make it easier to get an Eevee to evolve into a specific type, though.”</p><p>“Aww … c’mon, there’s gotta be something you know!”  Another whined; she was drawing more and more people seeking any kind of news that might increase their chances.</p><p>“Is there an item?  I wanna get an Eevee, but I’m scared it could change into a type I already have!”</p><p>Despite the pleas, Rhea couldn’t give them answers.  The returning comments were just as varied as the number of people; some thought she was being secretive about the info, others questioned if what other people saw actually happened, and more were just trying to figure out the commotion.</p><p>However, the commotion swiftly died down as Giovanni’s massive 2-meter-tall frame took the stage.  The crowd naturally parted for him and his gigantic Persian, allowing enough from for Amira and his assistant to comfortably walk beside him.</p><p>“Excuse me, Rhea, Mallory.”  His powerful voice was calm and commanding, quickly retaking center stage; his towering frame and Pokémon also helped the throng to settle down by their sheer presence.  “I must attend to some urgent business.  My son and daughter-in-law will be outside to pick you up shortly.  Once this is handled, I’ll get in touch.”</p><p>With those simple departing words, he turned and left.</p><p>Amira seemed sad at the news but used the distraction to gather the two of them together, motioning for their exit.  Rhea gave the pushy, aggravated, and sorry girls another apologetic smile before joining her teammates.  The groups mumbled to one another but didn’t pursue as she made it to Lori and Amira.</p><p>“... Wait,” Rhea asked, “so, umm … what’s going on?”</p><p>Amira folded her arms, wearing a small frown, while following her grandfather’s back.  “He’s busy with things … my parents should be here soon.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s good.”</p><p>Lori leaned in, nudging her while whispering.  “Hehe, a lot of people are pretty nervous about facing you now; apparently, that last guy you fought was a big deal around here.”</p><p>“Is that right?”  She brushed back her thick blonde hair, glancing at the groups.  “I suppose trying to hide the secret wasn’t that realistic.  They think I’m lying…”</p><p>She trailed off as two girls came closer.  “Umm … sorry, ya know, to bug you … umm, I’m just a bit … is there a way you can help our Eevee evolve?”</p><p>“Yeah, please,” the other asked.  “I’ve just never seen an Eevee return to … well, an Eevee, after evolving.  I couldn’t find anything online, either.”</p><p>Nova was by her side, giving her a concerned look.</p><p><em> No, you didn’t do anything bad.  </em> She assured her with a strained smile.  <em> You’re just really special, and they want to know how to be like you. </em></p><p>Nova seemed to understand the sentiment with Gables and Amber’s comments, and Rhea sighed while turning back to the girls.  “I’d love to tell you, but it’s…”</p><p>Amira cut her off.  “My grandfather had an Eevee that was able to do it in the past.  It’s possible, but the process is somewhat difficult to recreate, from what I understand.”</p><p>“O-Oh … I didn’t know…”  The girl mumbled, and a few others gave each other conflicted gazes.</p><p>The other bit her lips, staring down at the ground.  “Uh … so, maybe in the future?”</p><p>Amira shook her head.  “Can’t say.  Rocket has many projects its scientists work on for breakthrough technologies; perhaps, in time.  The <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_Evolution_Laboratory"> Eevee Evolution Lab </a> has most of the new research, though.  I’ve heard Rocket does help with their research from time to time, but if you want the most up-to-date data, I’d suggest calling their center for more advice.”</p><p>Rhea was thoroughly impressed by the recommendation and a direction for them to take, and so was everyone else.</p><p>“Yeah, okay … thanks.”</p><p>They smiled, took out their phones, and began looking up the website.</p><p>Rhea shut her mouth, brow furrowing as Amira motioned for her to follow.</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>Lori gave her a small smirk as they went to the elevator.  “Nice redirect.  Is that true, though?”  She whispered.</p><p>Amira nodded once out of earshot, leaving the groups to mumble among themselves.  “Apparently … he basically said your mother took the data from Rocket and perfected it.”</p><p>Rhea released a sad chuckle.  “Yeah … sounds like something she’d do.  Umm … should you have said it, though?”  She asked as all the people searched online for any records of Eevee turning back into its base.</p><p>“Right?”  Lori hummed thoughtfully.  “Isn’t the stuff your grandpa does a secret?”</p><p>“Meh,” Amira replied, pressing the elevator to leave before anyone tried to stop them.  “It’s enough bait to get them off our backs.  The news will spread and possibly get people focused on the project again; I really didn’t say all that much, but it will be enough to stop further harassment once it hits the media.  If your Eevee can do it, then it’s only a matter of time until other companies try, and with Rocket’s name involved, it’ll put less focus on you.”</p><p>“I didn’t think of that,” Rhea whispered, bending down to pet Nova as they started to rise.  A smile came to her lips.  “Thanks for helping me out, Amira.”</p><p>Amira didn’t look at her, arms folded as she looked away.  “Yeah … no problem.  So, umm … what do you guys want to eat?  My parents will probably want to go someplace, but we’ll want to hit our spa before going out … I want to, at least.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Rhea giggled, glancing down at their travel-worn appearance, “and Nova wants to try it, too!  She was super jealous of all the other Pokémon getting to enjoy the Pallet spa.”</p><p>“Right … how are you feeling?”  Amira whispered, putting her sunglasses back on while they exited.</p><p>Mallory’s eyes widened before following Amira’s example.  “Oh, yeah!  How was it?  The whole evolution thing?”</p><p>Fumbling with her own glasses attached to her shirt, Rhea shrugged and trailed behind her two companions.  “It wasn’t that bad.  I mean, yeah, it’s really draining, don’t get me wrong, but I’m pretty sure I can do it once a day without trouble.  So, one time for battle right now, and Nova can practice once just before bed.”</p><p>Nova gave a happy response while talking with Gables and Amber; they appeared to be getting to know each other now that the commotion was over.</p><p>The towering buildings came back into sight as Amira motioned them to the side of the building they stood outside of, sitting on a concrete rise while checking her phone.  “I’ll let you two know when my parents are almost here.  We can just chill until then.”</p><p>“Oh, I got some stuff I need to look up,” Mallory chuckled with a small smirk.  Amira thought it was a little suspect by the gaze she gave the purple-haired girl, but she didn’t pursue the topic.</p><p>Their three Pokémon jumped up beside them to chat.</p><p>Rhea rubbed her phone between her fingers, lips pursed with both her teammates preoccupied; the city really did feel like it could collapse on her, which caused her stomach to churn a bit.</p><p>Before, it had been manageable since she wasn’t looking up or paying too much attention to the insanely designed buildings, but now that she was focusing on all the unique things, it was a bit overwhelming.</p><p>People moved between buildings with the giant lifts, crowds filed down the sidewalks with an apparent unspoken directional flow to each sidewalk that kept the sea of bodies in motion, and hundreds of various Pokémon moved along with it as if it were the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>Trainers and their Pokémon worked jobs.  A Trainer might have their Pokémon deliver hand mail; although, that was becoming very outdated, which moved onto other tasks, such as sanitation and many other labor fields that allowed a Trainer to get a bit extra monthly credit flow for expenses.</p><p>Her eyes lifted to the tall structures overhead to see dozens of Pokémon about their business in the air; it was heavily regulated by the VPD, and only authorized Pokémon were allowed to operate within the city airspace to keep everything in motion.</p><p>Shuddering a little, Rhea turned her focus back to her phone to check out the past match she had; honestly, she wasn’t really paying attention when she accepted the last three battles, which was kind of stupid of her.  Her lips bunched to the side upon reading the resulting information of each, but the last one was the biggest eye-opener.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Philip Alexander</em> </b> <em> - 11W - 1L </em></p><p><b> <em>Battle Tier</em> </b> <em> :  Bronze 1 </em></p><p><b> <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em> </b> <em> : 693 (-9) </em></p><p><b> <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em> </b> <em> : 18,426,134 </em></p><p><b> <em>Region</em> </b> <em> :  Kanto </em></p><p><b> <em>Daily Battles</em> </b> <em> : 5 </em></p><p><b> <em>Bet</em> </b> <em> :  500 Credits </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Result:  </em> </b> <em> Loser </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Vs.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Rhea (Hidden) </em> </b> <em> - 4W - 0L </em></p><p><b> <em>Battle Tier</em> </b> <em> :  Bronze 1 </em></p><p><b> <em>Kanto Battle Rating</em> </b> <em> : 573 (+23) </em></p><p><b> <em>Kanto Battle Rank</em> </b> <em> : 20,353,194 </em></p><p><b> <em>Region</em> </b> <em> :  Kanto </em></p><p><b> <em>Daily Battles</em> </b> <em> : 3 </em></p><p><b> <em>Bet</em> </b> <em> :  500 Credits </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Result: </em> </b> <em> Winner </em></p><p> </p><p>Rhea was a little taken aback; the past two matches she went up against were of similar ranking to the Kalos girls Amira and Lori had faced the day before, but Philip and his team were probably one of the higher-ranked Bronze 1 contenders, and it had undoubtedly been for a reason.</p><p>
  <em> His Glameow was way stronger than I thought … he was on a winning streak and would have steamrolled right over Nova and me had she not evolved.  If I’m honest … he really should have won. </em>
</p><p>She kept her internal dialog private, finding it easier after being bonded with her two Pokémon for a few days.  Nova had done her best, but her past two matches returned with a sharp stabbing realization.</p><p><em> We need a lot of work.  Amira had strategies she went over with Amber … I’ve just been telling Nova to be careful and watch out for fundamental things.  She does need that help, but … I didn’t know Glameow had </em> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fake_Out_(move)"> <em> Fake Out </em> </a> <em> … I mean, it’s a known flow disruptor that can really ruin starting momentum, which is why Nova began to panic.  She never expected to get hit, and then she naturally used Detect after, which was a good scout Move.  No … I’m the one that needs to work harder. </em></p><p>Pulling up the Move list her mother sent on Nova, she released a low groan; there was a lot, and some were new to her.  She watched many Master-tier battles, but all the Masters didn’t need to commentate since they knew what was happening at a glance; she just observed for the enjoyment.</p><p>She had trouble watching Franky at his best because of how strong the energies were for Grandmaster matches, but she could still weather them at a distance.  Lila, her aunt’s Spiritomb, had been a reminder of how massive a gap there was between Grandmaster and Legendary.  She really needed to do better, and if Nova wanted to try out in a Contest, which she was sure the little girl did, they had to go over her Moves.</p><p>The list was long, but Rhea took careful note to memorize them and look up the few she didn’t know.  All of them were useful for something, but only a few caught her immediate interest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Detect_(move)"> <em> Detect </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growth_(move)"> <em> Growth </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Natural_Gift_(move)"> <em> Natural Gift </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Synchronoise_(move)"> <em> Synchronoise </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wish_(move)"> <em> Wish </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Yawn_(move)"> <em> Yawn </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Veevee_Volley_(move)"> <em> Veevee Volley </em> </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nova naturally used Yawn and Detect in our matches today; she even used Yawn instead of evolving, which worked in the end.  It might have taken a while to come into effect, but it did make the Shellos sleepy.  She just really doesn’t want to get dirty … which could be an issue in some battles.  Maybe it’s my lousy influence; I kept showing her off to people, which has turned into an expectation… </em>
</p><p>Her eyes centered on Natural Gift with a slight frown.</p><p>
  <em> Amira talked about using berries in matches … her grandpa even grows them outside the city for Trainers to use against his Gym.  Nova can actually turn those berries into powerful damage Moves with the reduced cost of energy … although, a one time use Move is a gamble if they dodge it. </em>
</p><p><em> Wish was what Amber and Amira used…  </em> She growled a bit, scratching her scalp.  <em> It’s one of the more expensive ones, though.  A lot easier for me to do than them, but at the cost of a chunk of my energy. </em></p><p>She adjusted her skirt while eyeballing the last three Moves.  Veevee Volley was a specialty Move that was actually pretty shocking her Eevee knew at all; according to the Eevee Research Center, it was one of the strongest physical-type Moves Eevee could learn but required a close bond to bring out its full potential.</p><p>Rhea had a lot of her energy available for use by her Pokémon, but the Master Ball didn’t strengthen that friendship bond; it might help, though.</p><p>Growth plus Synchronoise was a killer combo, but the cost was similar to Mya’s Swords Dance or Psyche Up with Sucker Punch, like a desert soaking up water.  Synchronoise mixed with one of Nova’s other forms would be quite the shock to their opponents, though.</p><p>In the end, she put the list away, returning to PikaBook.</p><p>A smile brightened her glum lips while watching Len and Jason messing around on the trail.  The two were having mock battles while on the road, which apparently was something her grandfather had suggested.</p><p>However, a further update caught her attention; Bianca was still home alone, searching for a suitable flying Pokémon in the surrounding mountains to act as her messenger for groceries after Sabin’s suggestion.  Rhea had just expected her cousin to have already dismissed the option for some reason, but apparently, no one had even thought of bringing it up for the past few years.</p><p>
  <em> Hilbert isn’t back yet, which means… </em>
</p><p>Finding her cousin’s husband on her phone, she dialed the number.</p><p>It rang a few times until his bright voice answered on the other end.  “Ah, Rhea!  Yo, what’s up?”</p><p>Mallory and Amira gave her a questioning look as she made it voice only since they were so open in public.</p><p>“Hilbert, hey, umm … so, I just made it to Viridian like … forty-five minutes ago.  You’re around, right?  I mean, my mom and dad should be in the city, too.”</p><p>“Oh, for real?”  He sounded truly surprised by the information.  “Uh … I’ve been a bit busy training recently … gotta get stronger to beat Iris, but she keeps just getting stronger.  Hehe, uh … let’s see … I was with Gold on Mt. Silver two days ago, but something’s got him in a restless mood in Viridian.  I’ve just been walkin’ around the last few days, video chatting with Bianca.  What’re your folks doing here?”</p><p>Rhea shrugged as if he could see her.  “I couldn’t say.  Something’s happening that needs her scientific background.  I thought you’d know since you’re … well, you,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Bah … I’ve been so out of touch,” he moaned, probably running his hands through his hair.  “Me and my crew were just climbing so fast before, but lately … it feels like we’re just hitting a wall, and I’m doing everything I can to break past it.  Ethan’s talking about maybe shooting up to the Sinjoh Desolation, and uh … ya know, I’m kind of nervous,” he sighed.  “I wasn’t there during The War … it’s a pretty intense place, I hear, even for Champion-tier.”</p><p>She’d heard about the insane devastation that took place between Sinnoh and Kanto with all the crazy Ultra Wormhole business and Legendary Pokémon battles; it was basically a place where standard physics and space-time took a significant hit.</p><p>“Uh, I’m sure you’ll do fine,” she rolled her eyes, “and you’ll have Gold there with you.  Umm … so, anyways, you got time to hang out tomorrow?  I’m pretty sure my parents are going to call to set something up.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds fun!  Umm … I thought Bianca said something about keeping you on the low, though?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, my parents said they’ve got that covered.”</p><p>“Sweet!  Yeah, sure, it’d be nice to catch up.  Wait, hold up … uh … yo, Rhea, Gold’s calling me.  Mind if I text you later?”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Rhea replied, hanging up.</p><p>Hilbert was a good man, and Bianca wouldn’t allow anyone to say otherwise.  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hilda_(game)"> Hilda </a> , <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/N"> N </a> , and <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cheren"> Cheren </a> had been the big rivals that had continued to push him into the Master-tier.</p><p>Cheren petered out near the High Master-tier, choosing to take on the more stationary approach as a Gym Leader while Hilda and Hilbert went at it for years in the League; N and Bianca always cheered them on in the sidelines, but then an underdog swept up with a roar that had caught both of them by surprise.</p><p>Rhea sat back, closing her eyes to the passing fancy cars and disinterested locals going about their daily lives to calm her heart from the raging city around her.  She used the chance of seeing her cousin’s husband to wash the noise away, reflecting on the incident that sent Unova into a frenzy.</p><p>As a criminal enterprise, Plasma had been all but dismantled by Hilbert, Bianca, Hilda, N, his supporters, and the rest of the League.  It was a time of celebration with peace returning to the region that had long dealt with opposing factions of royalty.</p><p>The whole League had worked hard to accomplish the task, and they were excited to start really getting into the big rivalry between Hilda and Hilbert.  It was becoming somewhat of a yearly event; the challenge would come, and everyone would wait for the Elite 4’s announcement on who the winner would be.</p><p>However, a day before Hilda’s expected arrival to challenge Hilbert, <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alder"> Alder </a> arrived with news that would shake the world and send her cousin’s adorably clumsy husband into a headspin.  She remembered that televised announcement; he’d prepared the entire exchange, walking right into the Elite 4’s chambers with the Champion during their scheduled block, as was his right.</p><p>He had a broad smile on his large face; the man was as imposing as her grandfather at that moment, a mane of flashy red hair pulled back into a braid.  She could still hear his booming voice.  “Boy … I’ve waited a long time for this.”</p><p>Hilbert’s confused expression shifted between each of the E4 members that seemed somewhat confused about the action; Rhea doubted any of the current members knew what was going on since all of them had replaced the previous Old Guard, and many of those had been beaten by those before.  Alder had stood in his spot for generations.</p><p>“Alder … what’s going on?”  Hilbert said, looking somewhat flustered by the News stations silently watching behind him.</p><p>With a boisterous laugh, he said, “Do you know why I’ve stood at the peak of the Unova League for over seventy-two years as a recommendation?”</p><p>All League members silently shook their heads, excluding <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Caitlin"> Caitlin </a>; it was far before their time, and none of the current could beat the giant.  Of course, it was said if the psychic was a bit more proactive she’d easily take the Champion seat herself, but it was only fan-speculation.</p><p>Alder rubbed his chin with a large smirk, studying the blonde-haired girl before turning his passionate red eyes on Hilbert.  “Hehe, it’s ‘cause I’m just that good, and I thought the little girlie and ya would have a good tug-o-war battle, but yer takin’ too long, my boy.  I’ve found something special in a little person that’s made me rethink everything.”</p><p>“Uh … what are you getting at?”  Grimsley asked, glancing at Caitlin.</p><p>The girl whose blonde hair put both Rhea and her aunt’s to shame responded with an amused tone, light blue eyes glowing with an inner light as usual.  “I wondered if this was a dream or reality.”</p><p>The long, red-haired man just chuckled at her statement.  “I always liked you, Caitlin; if only ya’d get off your tiny butt ta challenge me, then maybe you’d be the one ta settle things.”</p><p>Her smile fell a little with a long yawn.  “That … was not a comment I was looking forward to hearing.  I’m tired … can you hurry it up, Alder?</p><p>Mallory’s sister was just taking notes, probably for some kind of scene she’d write later, and Marshal just wanted someone to get to the point.</p><p>“Alright, my little lass,” Alder pointed right at Hilbert and said, “Hilbert, my boy, I bring a challenge of competence ta ya.”</p><p>It was a stunning revelation; the challenge wasn’t a typical request and could be issued at any time, but it was seen as very rude and disruptive, which was exactly what the former Champion wanted.</p><p>“I’ll see ya at the Western Bronx Desert tonight!”  He stated.  “After I win, I’ll let ya know why I’ve taken back the reins.”</p><p>With that, he’d left the News and League in shambles; Caitlin promptly went to bed so she’d have enough energy to watch the fight unfold.</p><p>It was incredibly embarrassing to Hilbert, and worse, Alder hadn’t used his full strength to face him before.  Hilda watched the battle, and parts of the southwestern desert rose out of the sea from the earth-based Moves the red-haired figure’s Pokémon used.  Hilbert gave a tough match, and he wouldn’t have stood a chance when he’d first faced the man, but even with the strength he’d gained, he was forcefully removed as the Unova Champion.</p><p>Alder appeared on all News stations with every E4 Active Member confirming the results; he was once again the Active Champion of Unova.</p><p>Hilbert was forced to recover with his Pokémon after the match, which meant the Champion battle to face him would take place in turns.  Hilda was a little intimidated by the show of hidden power the elderly man held, and Rhea could imagine it would be like her grandfather rising back up to test the new generation to see if they had the grit to handle the region’s future.</p><p>Hilda fought Alder’s team two weeks later with the same results; even after witnessing the match between Hilbert and him, she still couldn’t overcome his far greater experience and even more powerful Pokémon.</p><p>That left him to deliver his last statement; he’d soundly defeated the previous two Champions within two weeks of each other.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he smiled at the cameras and said.  “I don’t wanna put any disrespect on yer former Champions, Unova.  Hilbert and Hilda are phenomenal Trainers, and I think they’ll go far, but … there’s a hidden gem in this region that I haven’t seen since Cynthia.”</p><p>The name-drop had caused all ears to tune in.  “There’s a rising generation of fine Trainers, but only a few reach that pinnacle, and I was lucky enough to watch her reach for the stars.”</p><p>He came from the time of Rhea’s grandparents, which was a time of many conflicts.  Her aunt and grandparents knew something had been up when he stepped onto the League floor to reclaim his spot from Hilbert; most thought it was to humor an old man one last time, but that obviously wasn’t the case.</p><p>“I’ve met Hilbert and Hilda at their best, and they were unable to defeat me as I stand at the top.  I issue a Champion’s Challenge to one hidden gem that’s been kept from me by the Dragon Community for years.  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Iris"> Iris Monroe </a>, show me how much you believe in your Pokémon because I believe you have what it takes to stand next to the likes of Legends.”</p><p>Everyone was stunned.  Iris, the Master-tier 18-year-old Trainer that occasionally stood in for High Master <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drayden"> Drayden </a>, Mayor of Opelucid City and Gym Leader of its gym?  Rhea knew Iris’ parents had died shortly after her birth, but little was known other than Drayden took her in as his granddaughter.</p><p>Rhea had heard her grandfather rave about her talent, but that was the first time anyone had spoken about her being Legendary-tier, but apparently, Alder had gained the information that she had what it took if pushed by Cynthia herself.  Many in the Dragon Community didn’t think Iris was ready with her wild tactics and undisciplined Pokémon; she’d been in a part of the region that allowed Trainers to bond at a young age since the Dragon Clans had their own sovereign territory.</p><p>Iris couldn’t really refuse the summons, and it was obvious that her fortitudes were extremely high by just looking at the girl; she looked to be in her very early to even pre-teens by her looks at the age of 18.  </p><p>The girl jumped at the opportunity to show her stuff, something the <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Village_of_Dragons"> Dragon Elders </a> believed required more Training, and apparently, adapted in the fight to outclass Alder’s tactics that had blocked both previous Champions.  Her primary team’s hidden potential far outstripped the High Master-tier she’d been stuck at by the Elders.</p><p>Even more, her Pokémon grew mid-battle against Alder’s Pokémon to stand victorious after a savage battle that left her <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Haxorus_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"> Haxorus </a> vs. his <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Volcarona_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"> Volcarona </a>, both nearly out of all energy.  Iris came out on top.</p><p>The new Champion had only grown since the encounter, putting Hilbert and Hilda in a frenzy to get stronger as they both bashed their head against the insanely powerful Dragon prodigy that was Iris; she was the <a href="https://archive-media-0.nyafuu.org/vp/image/1385/76/1385769399490.jpg"> ultimate boss </a> they saw in front of them that blocked their path to advancing, but her grandfather didn’t praise the savage Trainer for nothing.</p><p>Her grandfather’s stories returned with the thoughts; Iris had been told to harness, compress, and use caution with her innate power.  Of course, that had never been in her grandfather’s vocabulary, and the constant restraint was hurting her, in his opinion, because the elders were frightened of her potential.</p><p>Iris’ release from the Dragon Homeland had made her more than a little dangerous in battle, according to Hilbert’s complaints, but it’s that unreasonable, raw, passionate determination to win that Drake felt was needed for a Trainer to reach Legendary-tier.  A confident, focused, strong-willed drive that fueled an inferno inside their core to succeed.  It was a thrilling pulse that crossed into the borders of insanity.</p><p>Iris was a whole lot more fun than Ethan or Gold, though, and she really liked the girl the handful of times she’d met her since her ascension to the top of Unova.  Of course, she’d heard her battle attitude was something else entirely from her usual countenance.</p><p>Reflecting on the incident with her Pokémon bubbling inside to push themselves harder made Rhea realize there might be something to the determination that fueled all high-tier Masters.  Each of them took their own routes but eventually stopped at some point.</p><p>Rhea had never thought about such an insane drive to win before bonding with her Pokémon, and maybe their intense emotions were affecting her, which could be a byproduct of the crazy amount of breeding and genetic manipulation that had been done to them.</p><p>All in all, she was beginning to realize a growing passion in her that made her want to do better, not only for herself.  Opening her eyes, she noticed Amira writing a message to someone.</p><p>Figuring her parents would probably be arriving shortly, Rhea was a little surprised that they weren’t actually drawing the attention she expected.  The immense throng of busy people didn’t have time for someone so low-tier as her, and Amira was probably a common sight around Viridian since she’d grown up here.  In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if they wanted to get away from them; too much attention could draw Giovanni’s eye, and she was learning how protective the man was.</p><p>Swiftly moving into a private message to her grandfather’s phone, more than a few thoughts were bouncing around in her head, ideas that hadn’t even crossed her mind until she’d met her first friend and began pondering all the layers of hidden information she was privy to.</p><p> </p><p><em>6:58 P.M.</em> <em>Rhea: Hey, Grandpa.  Umm, I had a question!  How trapped are people into their fortitudes and Pokémon?  I’ve been thinking about some friends I’ve made and about Iris, Hilbert, and Hilda’s whole thing.  I know people get stronger if they’re around powerful Pokémon, which is why Dragon Trainers, like you, are pretty strong, but how does it all work exactly?</em></p><p> </p><p>The response was swift and in the form of a phone call; she suspected he just wanted to hear her voice.  Keeping it on voice only, she answered.</p><p>“My lil’ Swwabbbluuu!  Are ya gettin’ in the gutter ‘bout takin’ trainin’ seriously?”  He asked in an enthusiastic tone.</p><p>Her grandfather’s unusual voice when he spoke to her had been funny since she was a child.  “I’m thinking about it,” she chuckled.</p><p>Nova and Mya swapped their attention to her as she spoke, and her two companions did the same.</p><p>“Mmh, okay … thinkin’ ‘bout Iris, too, huh?  Hehe.  The lil’ dragon’s a good one to model after, I tell ya; like a second granddaughter ta me!  Hmm…”</p><p>His tone took on a brooding tone as he pondered her question; if anyone knew, it would be him or her great-grandparents.  “I’ve seen a lot in mi days; ya heard many of mi stories, but … it do be difficult for Trainers to rise past their limitations.  We be born with talents, see, and Bianca be a blazin’ star of em!”</p><p>“Mmh,” Rhea nodded with a frown.  “Yeah, but she doesn’t really take it seriously.”</p><p>“Aye, which is no big fuss!”  He defended with a soft huff.  “She be doin’ her own bits like mi girl Chrisi.  Eh … it be possible, yes, but requires a great deal o’ work.  Red and the Yellow lass did a good ol’ job eh provin’ the likes.  Lyra … ya know the lass; she be settin’ her own pace, as well.</p><p>“There do be a point many Trainers just … feel like stoppin’.  Don’t be askin’ your dirty ol’ gramps why people be feelin’ the way,” he mumbled while scratching his head.  “... Oy, <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fitzwilliam"> Fitz </a>, pull her right, mi lad; we be headin’ south!”</p><p>“Aye, aye, Captain!”</p><p>A hail of voices rolled around the background with more shouts.</p><p>Figuring her grandfather was back on his second love, his trusty old ship that he’d built from scratch as a boy, she released a soft hum.  “It’s possible, though?”</p><p>“Aye, it be possible,” he replied with a loud laugh, “but ye gotta av’ ah fine layer of blood pumpin’ in yer veins; the past generations build on the next!  At some point, every Trainer be haven’ a family member that boosts ‘em up, but if they be lazin’ about, then it is what it is.  Strap down, and buckle in!  Pushin’ be the best way, in the end; ain’t that right, Fitz?”</p><p>“Aye, it be, Captain!  To the south, men!  To the south; put yer backs in it, ye <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Yamper_(Pok%C3%A9mon)"> Yampers </a>!”</p><p>“Hehe, aye; if ya wanna get tougher, mi girl, then push harder.  Innate talent and abilities be gettin’ ya started, but yer effort is where the value rises!  Be crazier than yer competition, and think outside the ship; ya think yer gran and I’d be here taday if we’d done whatever we’re told?”</p><p>Mya and Nova cheered at his response, feeling her grandfather’s boisterous energy through the call.</p><p>“Not for a second, Grandpa,” she replied with a smile.</p><p>“Aye, we’ll be leavin’ port soon, mi Swablu; if ye got any more hooks on yer brain, then throw em at yer ol’ seadog!”</p><p>“Thanks, Grandpa,” she giggled, cutting off the call to his raucous laughter.  “Hmm…”</p><p>She stared down at Nova, settling in by her side, and Mya by her heart within her pokéball.  Tomorrow would be the day she’d try to keep both out; she’d made up her mind.</p><p>
  <em> Alright, well, girls, how would you two like it if we really got into training? </em>
</p><p>Nova hopped up with an excited chirp, followed by Mya.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she smiled at her two waiting friends.  Amira looked a bit happy, but Malory had a brooding expression on her normally cheerful face.</p><p>“Umm, what’s up?”  Rhea asked.</p><p>Amira’s left eye narrowed.  “What was all that about; setting up some plans?”</p><p>“Ah,” she nodded.  “Eh, yeah … I just thought it’d be nice to see if my cousin-in-law could make some plans to meet up with my parents and us.  Oh, and the last one was my grandpa,” she chuckled sheepishly.  “I just wanted to know if Sam and the others could get stronger or if all Trainers are stuck where they’re at.”</p><p>“Mmh,” Amira’s eyebrows drew together on the question, lips tucking to the side.  “I’ve heard conflicting data, personally.  Family lineage does play a role, but how much compared to effort is disputed.”</p><p>Rhea noticed Mallory playing with her phone again, leaning back to allow the two to face each other without her chest, hair, or head blocking the view.  “Erm … yeah, he said talent gets you started, but effort is what will push you beyond, and genetics can be wasted.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Amira hummed, “but I think there needs to be more study done.  Fortitude investigations and cataloging have only really started being documented by companies and the League for the past ten years after the whole age thing was discovered.  I’m not saying he’s wrong, but … how much can be attributed to effort has yet to be seen.”</p><p>Rhea shrugged, happy with her grandfather’s response; she took a picture with her team, Mallory giving a convincing fake smile before sending it to her friends.  Adding a swift message on PikaBook, she sent it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 7:08 Rhea:  Yo, we finished our daily battles; now chilling in Viridian!  What’s up with you guys? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:09 Sam:  Hey!  We’re still hiking; we promised our Pokémon we’d make it to the middle point today, and we’re doin’ it!  Umm … should be like another hour and a half of hiking, but then we make camp, eat, wash up, and the like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:09 Sam:  Wait … this isn’t a private message … ugh, I’m so embarrassed! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:09 Auntie Cynthia:  Yo, girls!  Hehe, no need to be embarrassed, sweetie.  All girls sweat, but we still look fabulous while doing it!  ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:09 Bianca:  Uh … Mom, I think we live in different worlds… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:09 Bianca:  Oh, hey, Rhea!  If you’re in Viridian, then you can meet up with Hilbert! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:10 Dad:  Hey, we got a whole group goin’!  How’s it happenin’?  Yeah, we got a bunch of stuff going on here in the city.  Uh … where are you guys right now, Rhea? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:10 Auntie Cynthia:  Keith … that’s not your good text voice.  What’s happening? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:10 Dad:  Text voice O_o what’s that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:11 Grandma Glacia:  Hmm … I agree.  Have things turned out as we feared? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:11 Auntie Cynthia:  Appears so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:11 Bianca:  ← Lost, please find. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:11 Rhea:  ← Lost, too, please find. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:11 Sam:  Uh … can I be lost? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:11 Rhea: ^ Sam’s lost, too!  Find! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:12 Dad: Well … yes, and no, Cindy.  Not as bad, but bad. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rhea glanced up with a soft frown while watching Amira motion to them, apparently watching the text feed on her own device.  She noticed a sleek car show up that fit five passengers.</p><p>Releasing a short groan, she swapped back to her App after throwing on her backpack, reading the few messages she missed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 7:12 Auntie Cynthia: There’s going to be trouble in Viridian, then.  Plans? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:12 Dad: Where are you right now, Rhea? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:12 Rhea: You guys are taking too long &gt;=( Amira’s parents just showed up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:12 Dad: Good, stay with them tonight.  We’ll be by to pick you up for some fun tomorrow!  Oh, Hilbert will be with us, too, Bianca!  Well, I think he will? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7:13: Hilbert: Yup, I’ll be there.  Gold just filled me in … seems he’ll be busy for another day or two. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mallory motioned to them as they moved to open the door.  “My dad just texted me some data; apparently, Skull’s taking over Viridian if Plasma isn’t thrown out.”</p><p>“What?”  Amira seemed stunned at the news, fingers halting on the door.  “When did this happen?”</p><p>Lori motioned for them to get in; Amira took the left door, Lori in the middle, and Rhea on the right.</p><p>“Hey, girls!”  Lyra cheered, bending around to grin at them, but her smile fell a bit at Amira’s scowl.  “Umm … oh, uh … what’s up?  Did I do something wrong?”  She asked with a worried look at Silver.  “Oh, no, were we too late?  There was a bit of traffic, and your grandfather called…”</p><p>“So … you do know about Skull threatening Viridian?”  Amira asked, arms folded at her front.  “What’s the deal?”</p><p>Lyra made a forced <em> oh </em> face while chuckling.  “Well … it’s a bit complicated.  Your grandfather just had to take care of it; you know how these things can get.”</p><p>“It’s only Skull, though,” Amira huffed, seemingly not happy about her home city being invaded.  “It could hurt a lot of small businesses that I like.  What if they go wild and start burning things?  They wouldn’t, would they?”</p><p>Rhea was a bit surprised at that direction.</p><p>“No need to worry!”  Lyra reassured with a confident smile.  “Nothing bad is going to happen to Viridian.”</p><p>Mallory spoke up, reading the data on her crazy looking App.  “It’s about Lusamine, right?  That one lady that helped seal the Ultra Wormholes and was absorbed by one of the creatures?”</p><p>Silver spoke up from the driver’s seat, gazing back at them through the rearview mirror.  “There was an attempt on her life, but as Lyra said, everything is being handled; there isn’t anything that the three of you can do, and I’m sure each of your parents would feel safer if you stayed with us tonight.”</p><p>Lyra’s brown eyes lit up at the fantasies rolling through her head.  “Oh, oh, like the times’ Kris and I would spend time with each other; it’ll be so much fun!  Amira said some time at the spa … oh, and I’ll cook dinner, we can watch some movies!  Silver will be our serving boy!”</p><p>“Eh … I suppose I will,” Silver mumbled with a forced chuckle while pulling out into traffic.</p><p>Rhea thought the experience could be kind of nice, but she could see why Amira was frustrated something terrible was happening to her city.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Amira sighed, scratching her collar bone, “it wouldn’t be that big of a deal if Grandpa was here, which means … there is a real threat something could happen, and the way you and Rhea’s family are acting … you can’t tell me it’s not bad.”</p><p>“No … maybe not,” Lyra mumbled, “but it will all work out!  Your grandfather always finds a way to make things work in Viridian’s favor, and there’s a lot of people working with him.  You don’t need to worry.”</p><p>Rhea didn’t want to say it, but Amira didn’t seem shy with her parents.  “So … shut-up and let the grown-ups handle it…”</p><p>“No, not like that,” Lyra said with a pout.  “We’re gonna have a fun time!  There’s no reason to get all twisted over it.”</p><p>“... Ahem, Lyra…”  Silver asked as beeping sounded from the front.</p><p>“Mmh?”  She turned to her husband with a bright smile.</p><p>“Your seat belt.”</p><p>“Oh, right, right … blast, I never ride in these things,” she mumbled, fiddling with the straps.”</p><p>Rhea spent a healthy part of an hour and a half at their family’s private spa in Rocket Tower, where high-end staff nearby were on call.  PikaSprings had been impressive, but this blew that out of the water.</p><p>Lyra promised that they’d go shopping tomorrow and would have loved to meet up with her parents for dinner; Rhea was interested in checking out some of the dresses Amira talked about.</p><p>The Rocket girl was a bit preoccupied with the news when she turned it on, but her mother quickly redirected her attention; she was impressed by the new phone Rhea’s mom gifted them.</p><p>Once finished with the spa, they took the private tunnel under Rocket Tower to Lyra and Silver’s personal residence just outside the city in <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mintale_Town"> Mintale Town </a>.  The area was relatively new property when they’d bought it, which was all they could afford at the time since most of their money went into TMs, among many other Trainer cash sinks.</p><p>It was a cozy three-bedroom house in the suburbs of Viridian, a bit to the northeast of Route 2, which was very modest for someone working as an Executive for Rocket, but much of their money went to other things since they weren’t a very showy type of family, even Silver’s car was company-owned.</p><p>To the south was <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cobalt_Coast"> Cobalt Coast </a> , running along the right side of Viridian Bay and <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Springleaf_Field"> Springleaf Fields </a> north of Mintale.  Lyra had way more things planned for them than they could possibly ever accomplish in the day Amira said they had her, which shared time with Rhea’s parents.  Lyra just invited herself to tomorrow’s dinner with Rhea’s parents, and once making it to their house, the woman made a delicious home-made meal.</p><p>Rhea was a little surprised that Lyra brought down her own PJs for them to use, which the small woman had to go back a few times for with Mallory’s much more shapely figure.  Silver quickly ushered her back when she came running out with excitement about finding some old Rocket uniform.  When he returned, his face was slightly flushed with Lyra teasing her husband about something.</p><p>Popcorn and movies finished the night, and Rhea found the sleepover surprisingly therapeutic with her two Pokémon.  Mya took over for Nova as the night was drawing to a close, much to the little Eevee’s dislike; still, she stayed up longer than she was apparently supposed to with Mya’s slight frustration that she wasn’t conforming to the schedule, but she mediated, saying it was a special occasion.</p><p>After a scary movie that had Amira surprisingly jumpy and embarrassed, they went to bed, sleeping on mats Lyra laid out for them on Amira’s floor.</p><p>“Night, girls,” she cooed, turning off the light.</p><p>“Mom … I’m not twelve,” Amira mumbled, snuggling further into bed with red cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll always be my little girl!”  She snickered.</p><p>Mallory seemed to really enjoy being fussed over by the hyper-active woman, and they went to sleep after a short talk about how nice Amira’s mother was.</p><p>Amira went to bed with a low mumble, but Rhea suspected she was smiling with her back turned to them.  “Nice … she’s smothering … I do love her, though…”</p><p>Slowly they drifted off to sleep, hoping nothing bad would happen in the morning to disrupt their day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. B1 — 20. Finding A Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV:</p><p>1. Rhea (Our MC)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pokemon Map: https://preview.redd.it/vpjlsoym3rv51.png?width=9909&amp;format=png&amp;auto=webp&amp;s=8af0533c6e3bd5a96ca6a00e85a5685aa90e6661</p><p>I loosely follow this map as a visual guide  It's insane!  Some errors here and there, but I follow its design for the most part.  Areas can be further apart, some cities are in the wrong places or not listed, and the regions aren't nearly so close.  The best map I've found, though!</p><p>Recap:  </p><p>Rhea and the gang made it to Viridian City, Amira giving them a bit of history on her home city and the work her grandfather had done to the place metropolis.</p><p>Making it to the gates, they checked in and had their first battles!  Nova swept the first two under the rug, but the second gave her some ... mud troubles (Nova, Nova, Nova ... we gotta do something about you and mud).  Finally, the last opponent nearly took our attention-hungry Eevee out with a swift Fake Out setting the pace of the fight!</p><p>However, a swift evolution into Glaceon solved that problem, and she easily stole back the victory!  Yay!  Giovanni left to handle his business, and Rhea went outside to wait for Lyra and Silver, Amira's parents.</p><p>She got lost in thought about Unova's Champion battles with Iris and Hilbert before finding out about Skull invading the city.  They went to Amira's house where they had some dinner and got ready for bed, Rhea talking with her family; her mom told her to stay with Lyra for the time being.</p><p>Now, we wake up!  It's a new day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhea released a low moan, stretching out underneath her covers.  A soft yawn followed before she slowly rose from the extra cushioning Lyra had dug out of storage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around the dark room; movement in the hallway had woken her up.  A small glow underneath the doorway from the stairway light and brightening sky allowed just enough illumination to make out the figures around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya had been awake through the night, keeping up with her nighttime watch routine she’d worked out with Nova, but judging by the clock above her head on Amira’s bedside table, she’d slept in later than she expected; of course, she had gone to bed near midnight after the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Mawile gave her a smile and wave as Rhea squinted to pierce the darkness, and she returned the internal greeting; as normal, Mya was awake during the night to watch for threats.  Nova was still fast asleep in her pokéball, but given another hour or two and she’d be up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira was surprisingly still in bed, breathing softly at the edge of her mattress with the blankets pulled over her shoulders; Amber was resting near her feet, curled into a ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gables and Mallory were just as restless as Rhea had come to expect, sprawled out across their blankets.  One of Lyra’s largest shirts, which had probably belonged to Silver at some point, was pulled up to the purple-haired girl’s stomach and her PJ legs were up to her knees.  The shiny frog was draped across her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching out a bit more, Rhea heard a few cracks, and she folded back the blankets to get up, pointing to the door for Mya to follow.  A small smile lifted her lips while glancing back to see Amira groan a little while adjusting her position; she’d probably be waking up soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was currently 8:07 A.M., but Amira’s blinds were more or less blankets draped across the windows, blocking out any hope for sunlight to make it through.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snatching her phone, Rhea carefully opened the door a crack and silently slid out of the room.  There was the soft clatter of opening cupboards and moving pots downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ducking into the hallway bathroom real fast with Mya happily following alone, Rhea washed her face and brushed her teeth with the supplies she’d left there the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a little more refreshed, she went to the stairs after a quick check of her face and bound hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra gave her a bright smile as she entered the kitchen; the woman still had her PJs and slippers on, but her brown hair was shaken out, falling below her shoulder-blades.  “Morning!”  She chimed, pointing at the pan and cooking supplies.  “Just getting everything going.  Hehe, the others still sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea nodded, settling down at the island bar; Mya climbed up on the nearby stool, her second mouth falling back like hair.  “Yeah, I’m a little surprised Amira isn’t up yet; we did go to bed kind of late, though.  She’s usually up around 5:30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  Lyra mused, cutting up vegetables, beating eggs, and getting things ready for what seemed breakfast tacos.  “Amira usually gets up around 8:30 on Saturdays.  I tell her skipping out on sleep throughout the week and trying to make it up on weekends isn’t good for her skin, but what can you do?”  She chuckled.  “She’s always been pretty independent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…”  Rhea rested her elbows on the counter, steepling her fingers together to cradle under her chin, and the conversation she had with her grandfather popped into her mind while watching Lyra’s massive 5”4 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Azumarill_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Azumarill</span>
  </a>
  <span> make her way through the kitchen, busy straightening up the living room of the blankets and items that were left from the previous night.  “Umm, Lyra…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mh-hmm?”  The wfoman turned her happy brown eyes to her, knife pausing over the half sliced vegetables on the cutting board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … I was talking to my grandpa about how people can get stronger yesterday, and … how hard is it in your experience?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra returned to her task, smile softening a bit while turning reminiscent.  “Hmm … that’s a toughy, dear.  Everyone’s different.  Although, I am one of those special few that came from a pretty generic background that made it to Champion-tier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, continuing to prepare their meal.  “Hmm … is there a particular answer you’re looking for, or a reason for the question?  I might be able to narrow it down if I know a bit more about why you’re asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea released a low sigh.  “Well … honestly, I guess it’s kind of for two reasons.  I have these friends that I met back in Pallet … you know how I’ve never left the forest village I grew up in, right?  I think you know about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Lyra responded, moving on to sautéing some of the items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so … umm,” Rhea swallowed a little, feeling a bit embarrassed about how few friends she had, “so, I have these new friends, and they’re kind of … I feel bad saying it, but in the weaker area of Trainers with their fortitudes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra took a moment to scoop up the tops of the vegetables she wasn’t going to use and handed them to Mya to snack on to her delight.  “It’s not something to be ashamed of; everyone has different talents, but hard work can fix most problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea unfolded her fingers, scratching her left temple.  “That’s just it.  The media always harps on how privileged Trainers are with strong parents … it’s kind of accepted that if your parents aren’t that strong, then you probably won’t be.  I just …  don’t want my friends to be so discouraged … maybe I’m just reading too much into how they first reacted to me, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light chuckle shook Lyra’s thin frame as she turned to give her a smile.  “That’s nice of you, thinking about your friends.  Let me guess, they said something about you being related to Masters or something since you had two Pokémon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea nodded with a frown.  “They thought I’d think they were weak, weird, and wouldn’t want to hang around them … I mean, I understand why they’d feel like I’d be that way, and … I’d be embarrassed, throwing up and being sick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A reluctant smile lifted her lips.  “Uh … actually, I was kind of frustrated and mad at myself when Amira and Lori were having no problems walking for so long while I was getting tired … you know, after my fortitudes were drained after my Starter match.  Maybe that’s all just kind of getting to me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra gave a short hum at her response.  “I get that … well, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kris_(game)">
    <span>Kris</span>
  </a>
  <span> would more; she was always pushing to keep up with Ethan.  We live in a harsh world, for sure, and society’s always hit and miss.  Hmm, it’s a bit complicated all ‘round, though.  People will look for any reason to blame others for their own actions, but usually, everyone has some level of dirt on their hands.  The only thing you can control is yourself, though, so that’s the best place to start … we’re not perfect,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” her cheer returned, “but it’s sweet you want to see your friends do better.  However, that’s entirely up to them.  Is it easy to get stronger?  Absolutely not,” she giggled, “if it were easy, everyone would do it.  It’s because it’s difficult that there’s so much focus on those that make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s brow furrowed.  “I get that, but … how did you do it?  I want to get stronger, too … I’ve been feeling like I’m not giving enough … I want to do better for my Pokémon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya gave her a concerned frown, telling her that they were doing good; they hadn’t lost once, but Rhea knew the world was far more complicated than her inexperienced Pokémon understood and knew they needed to get a lot stronger to reach the types of strength her Pokémon wished to achieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s smile increased a little as she added the eggs to cook with the vegetables.  “Okay, but I don’t know how much help my advice will be,” she giggled.  “I never really thought about any of that when I was on my journey … no, I had a lot of other things on my mind,” she mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, me getting stronger was just a natural part of what I wanted to do, and so it just kind of came naturally.  I was around a good group that pushed me in different ways.  Silver was … always so stubborn and shy,” she mumbled, shaking her head.  “Ethan was the exact opposite!  Well … I mean, in some ways, Ethan was even more shy than Silver, but that’s beside the point, hehe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Kris and Ethan ping-pong off each other well.  He’s always building her up, and she keeps him in line.  Silver would always disappear to do his Rocket stuff, which got all of us in trouble,” she snickered, “with the law and his dad.  Life was really different back then … a lot less connected with technology and government restrictions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to cook the eggs as Rhea listened, trying to find a solution to the feelings in her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a goal, and being strong was required for me to achieve it … that’s it.  My Pokémon were really supportive, and we had a lot of fun.  It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, but the bad times are what make the good so … well, good,” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, in short, encourage your friends, and figure out what you want to do.  Is there someone you want to beat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea slowly shook her head, resting her chin on the back of her fingers again as Lyra began putting the food inside the tortillas before moving on to fill up glasses of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Iapapa_Berry">
    <span>iapapa</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mago_Berry">
    <span>mago berry</span>
  </a>
  <span> juice.  “No … maybe that’s the problem.  Mya and Nova want to get strong, and I want to help them, but … do I really want to get strong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question confused Mya as she accepted the glass from Lyra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never wanted to be Champion, right?”  Rhea asked, hearing Amira’s door open upstairs; she was moving to the bathroom with Mallory trudging along after her by the sounds of their mumbling voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra shook her head.  “Oh, no, no, not me,” Lyra giggled.  “Ethan’s goal was always to be the strongest, which is how Red and he got into that huge rivalry.  Kris wanted to keep up with Ethan to stay with him, and me … I was just along for the funsies at that point,” she muttered, reflecting on her past while finishing up the final preparations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silver and I never wanted to have the Champion gig, and well, to be fair, neither did Kris or Ethan.  Lance sure had his hands busy with so many Champion runaways!  Hehe, aww, I feel kind of bad for the guy, but he finally got Chase to fill the spot … even if he’s not quite as strong as Lance … our poor region,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea accepted the plate but waited for her teammates to come down to dig in.  Instead, she focused on what she felt was an essential discussion in her life and was a little surprised it was with someone outside her family, but at the same time, she thought it couldn’t come from someone within her network.  “I never really had much of a direction in my life … I always just kind of did what was expected of me … well, I did have a rebellious phase where I tried to run away once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra giggled.  “We’ve all been there, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Rhea mused with a doubtful smile, “Amira seems like she’s got everything planned out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh … there’s some truth in that,” Lyra mumbled, leaning back against the counter to look up at the ceiling.  “Although … it’s more like everyone had such hard expectations for her that she had to come up with them to just feel like she had some control … and the pressure wasn’t from within the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s happy features fell a little at the conversation’s direction.  “Amira has her own goals.  If you’re having trouble with yours, then maybe you should sit down with your Pokémon and talk it over with them.  What is it you really want to do after your Bronze-tier journey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like the two girls would be coming down soon, so Rhea moved to dismiss the conversation.  “Thanks, Lyra … I’ll think about it and have a chat with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown-haired woman gave her an apologetic smile.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea shook her head.  “No, just talking helped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So … just encourage Sam and the gang … well, it’ll be good to let them know they can reach as high as they want to push, but how do I bring that up?  No, worry about that when it’s the right time … do I really want to get strong?  I want to help Mya and Nova, but unless I can put my heart in it, too, then … will it really be that productive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her focus fell to her glass, brooding on the topic as her two teammates came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori took the seat next to Mya as Gables hopped off to explore the house more.  Amber moved to an angle where she could see Lyra and them as Amira sat next to Rhea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple-haired girl’s eyes sparkled, accepting the utensils Lyra passed out.  “Thanks for breakfast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, Mom,” Amira’s full lips became a line while glancing back at the front room, “is Dad working today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s bright countenance was back in place within moments.  “Yup, it seems like Grandma’s covering some of Grandpa’s meetings, which means your dad has to fill in for your grandma’s work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira scratched her scalp with an annoyed expression.  “So … he’s still dealing with the Skull stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!”  Her mother went to the sink to wash her hands.  “From what I know, the Plasma protesters have all left the city to continue their efforts at the League ceremony.  Skull is flooding the streets, but all they’re really doing is hanging out and battling in the stadiums … I heard a ton have tried challenging your grandfather’s Gym,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori hummed, finishing one of the two tacos on her plate while messing with her holographic phone.  The string of data she was cycling through was like an intricate spiderweb to Rhea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once swallowing, Mallory pointed down at the text.  “Yeah … looks like your grandpa let it leak on the Dark Web that they were moving Zinzolin.  Well, at least I expect he did if it got out,” she added with a laugh.  “I can’t see the information being leaked if he didn’t want it to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … so, what’s that mean for Grandpa; where is he?”  Amira pushed, clearly concerned about the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s head tilted to the side with a thoughtful expression.  “Where is your grandpa?  I couldn’t say.  I’m not involved in all that stuff.  Nope!  I get to sit home and spoil you girls all by myself, hehe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman immediately rolled into her plans, her voice practically bubbling with excitement.  “We can all get ready; oh, by the way, our water heater wasn’t designed for four women, so if you enjoy hot water, you better go first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me!”  Lori piped up with a forced smile before frowning at a text that popped up on her device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, and then we can head into town to get you three some new traveling clothes; your grandpa insisted!”  She added upon seeing Amira’s frown.  “You know he wants to show off the new design machine the company’s recently finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh … fine,” Amira mumbled.  “There’s nothing wrong with my dress, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know; you’re so cute!”  Lyra squealed.  “You want to stop off at your old work, too, right, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira nodded, settling in to start eating.  “That will be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention.  “Hey, umm … so, my sister’s plans fell through because of all the Skull stuff, and she’s pretty upset.  Can her team join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s lips pressed to the side with a low hum.  “I’m not against it … but we kind of don’t have room in my little five-seater.  Unless…”  Her brown eyes moved to her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira finished her bite before releasing a reluctant sigh.  “I … I guess it’s fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Lori asked, glancing between them; Rhea was still mostly reoccupied with her internal debate about her future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well,” Lyra folded her arms with a toothy smile, “we could just use one of the Rocket limos Giovanni keeps on standby.  Amira gets embarrassed by them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, why wouldn’t I?”  Amira huffed, cheeks darkening a little.  “They draw too much attention … and everyone thinks it’s Grandpa.”  Her scowl intensified.  “Every time you go into a place, they’re asking if he’s going to join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Lyra chuckled, “but I think it’s the only option we have unless we use public transportation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah, we can go with the limo,” Amira mumbled, returning to her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea set down her glass; she’d been absently sipping at it since the start of the conversation.  “Lyra…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gave her their attention, including Mya, that had been focusing on her the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I want to be a Trainer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira and Lori’s eyebrows rose as they looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”  Amira mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra clapped her hands excitedly, though, drawing their eyes.  “That’s wonderful, Rhea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean … I don’t know what kind of Trainer I want to be … but until I figure that out, I need to get stronger, which means I need to push myself harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory smiled.  “Yeah, sounds good!  What do ya got in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now … I need to practice having my two Pokémon out,” Rhea said, looking upstairs.  “I’m feeling basically 100%, but I know we still need to be careful for several weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova just woke up and asked if it was okay if she came out.  Rhea let her know it should be fine to be out whenever she wanted from now on, and the excited Eevee swiftly exited her ball with a cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s left hand rose to her chin.  “Hmm … you know, I might have an idea, but I’ll need to think about it a bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira seemed somewhat reluctant about her mother’s declaration, but things quickly moved beyond the point of questioning her mother.  Lyra moved to the fridge and drank some kind of morning protein drink before heading upstairs with Lori to get ready since they were finished with their meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea silently ate with Amira, both checking their phones.  The Rocket girl seemed to be focused on the News while Rhea went through the daily PikaBook posts, adding comments and chuckling at Jason’s posts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he’d been the only one to fail the Kaz Gym’s Bronze Challenge because the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Riolu_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Riolu</span>
  </a>
  <span> he went up against landed an insane High Jump Kick he wasn’t expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d even posted a frame-skip clip of it with some fun captions where Sunny, his Scorbunny, was caught off-guard; the end showed both Scorbunny and him lying side by side, knocked out together with the Riolu cheering in victory.  They were taking it in good fun, but he’d lost 750 Credits on the challenge, which was a blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The message under the post read:  </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Words of encouragement and jokes were listed after by friends and family, so Rhea offered her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great shots!  They really caught your good side.  Next time, let’s see the opposite angle!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Len’s comment made her giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess you could say that kick had you flyin’ at half-speed, my man!  All good.  Gonna be a star, man.  Life’s like a blur when you’re working this hard to get what you deserve!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled while reading down the comments to her post last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:11 P.M. Rhea: Just movie night with the girls and Amira’s mom!  She’s super nice, and Silver’s been running back and forth bringing us snacks.  Oh, we’re about to watch The Boy Who Saw Black!  I’m pretty sure a </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gothitelle_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Gothitelle</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> is in this one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:33 P.M. Dad:  Oh, I heard that’s a pretty spooky one!  You always like the horrors, though.  Tell me how it is!  Maybe I’ll get your mother to watch it with me, hehe, she always tries to scare me during them.  Haha!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:36 P.M. Great Grandma Carolina: (✪‿✪)ノ Ello, our little Swablu!  Oh, (*/ω＼*) *hides face* I no like scary shows!  Glad you get some fun time with Lyra.  I’ve heard good things about the girl! &lt;3 I love hearts!  TY @Katelin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:37 P.M. Grandpa Drake:  Swwabbbluuu!  I want to watch shows with you.  D=  Your grams never liked the whole movie scene.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:37 P.M. Grandma Glacia:  That’s not true.  I do enjoy watching The Frozen Princess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:38 P.M. Katelin:  Nice, Rhea!  Oh, The Frozen Princess!  A classic for sure!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:39 P.M. Great Grandma Carolina:  Why haven’t I seen it?  ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:40 P.M. Grandma Glacia: Oh, that won’t do, Carol.  I’ll send you a digital copy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:40 P.M. Great Grandma Carolina:  ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : ) Umm … I don’t know how to do that RotumTube stuff.  I’ll have Cindy show me how when she stops by next … I don’t like asking the younger scientists in the center.  All this new technology stuff is so tricky… and they change by the year.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:41 P.M. Mom:  Don’t worry about it, Grandma, it can be challenging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:42 P.M. Great Grandma Carolina:  (×﹏×) I feel like you’re making fun of me, Chrisi … I’m old … when did I get so old?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:40 P.M. Grandma Glacia:  We all have our time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:41 P.M. Grandpa Drake:  Not a chance!  I ain’t takin’ a back seat!  I’m passin’ anybody who thinks they can race!  Life’s a fight, and I’ve won every battle!  Muahaha!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:42 P.M. Grandma Glacia:  (ﾉ･_-)☆ Which is why I married you, but I’ll knock you out tomorrow night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:44 P.M. Grandpa Drake: Cold-blooded!  It’s a bet, woman!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:44 P.M. Great Grandma Carolina:  Oh, you two make me feel even older … (;;;*_*) give it another twenty years.  Rhea, keep sending me pictures.  I so enjoy seeing more of your smiling young face!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:46 P.M. Len:  Yeah, let’s go, Drake; I know the drill!  I ain’t the first, with the curse, with the thirst, that I wanna be better, not worse, man, it hurts!  Yeah, Rhea, and we be the rookies of the year, we keep it 100!  No budgin’, not runnin’ from nothin’, na, we ain’t bluffin’!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:47 P.M. Grandpa Drake:  Haha!  That’s the energy, mi boy!  I’ve seen a few of your posts with Jason; keep on the grind!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:47 P.M. Jason:  We on it!  One step back, two forward!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:47 P.M. Katelin:  Bro!  Ya never gonna catch up to me at that pace!  At least four steps forward!  ;P  Yeah, tell me how it is, Rhea &gt;.&gt; maybe I’ll get your brother to watch it with me so I can pretend to be scared.  Hehe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised at how little Katelin’s comment annoyed her; in fact, she felt a bit amused at the idea.  She’d pretended to be frightened by Franky when she was little to get attention, and now that she had Pokémon of her own, she realized her dad must have easily realized her schemes but never turned her away or made her feel bad.  Every moment she’d fake cry to get in his arms, he’d offer her nothing but tender loving care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling her chest burn, she scrolled down the multitude of responses that went up and down in topics before posting at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8:48 A.M. Rhea:  Thanks, Dad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew he’d be confused about the response but just giggled at the thought while turning off her messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the morning preparation went by quickly, and sure enough, the warm water swiftly ran out once Rhea got in, but it was manageable.  Amira seemed to prefer a cold shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting dressed and ready in their everyday Training attire, Lyra seemed to have already arranged for the limo to pick them up because it was waiting outside by 9:21 A.M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride back into Viridian was unsurprisingly swift since the limo could bypass the checkpoints by simply using Rocket’s private underground road.  They met up with Casey, Inoa, and Ellie at a colossal 90-story building that acted as a somewhat middle of the road hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing their ride, the Galaran and Alolan girls were wide-eyed, but Casey simply hopped in as if it were the most natural thing since her mother was quite the star and traveled in the vehicles regularly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bluish-silver haired girl gave them a toothy grin while scooting further in to allow her teammates to join.  “Yo, Sis, what’s up?  Nice ride, and thanks for picking us up, Ms. Rocket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyra’s fine,” she replied with a light giggle.  “We’re planning on getting custom dresses designed for your journey.  Sound like a plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Score!”  Casey cheered.  “Yeah, we’re game.  Right, girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie brushed her black bangs to the side, glancing down at her gym shorts and a sports workout shirt representing her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kabu">
    <span>grandfather’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> Gym.  “Eh … my usual get-up tends ta revolve around this.  Aye, but a dress ain’t bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iona gave Lyra a pleasant smile, adjusting her exotic-styled shirt with flowers and palm trees.  “Alola.  I’m fine with whatever you have planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea found their unique accents interesting and cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra pressed a button and told the driver to continue to their destination when everyone got settled in.  “If you don’t want one, that’s fine, but you can design them however you like.”  She gave them a wink.  “Giovanni wanted to see how you’d use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  Casey’s smile grew.  “I like a mystery!  What’s planned after a bit of shopping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea scooted over a bit as Amira spoke up; the red-haired girl was leaning against the right side of the vehicle, arms folded while absently glaring at the crowds of Skull members skulking the streets in packs up to ten.  They didn’t seem to be getting into much trouble from what Rhea had casually glanced through on the Viridian News networks, but that could change in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to stop by a pokéball cover shop and then grab out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Protect </span>
  </em>
  <span>TM.  My mom has the plans after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Casey said, turning her attention to Lori with a loud sigh as her fingers slid through her thick hair.  “Yo, Sis…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory did a quick stretch, her chest pressing against her dress front as she released a short yawn.  “... Skull?”  She asked, flicking away the tiny bit of liquid that gathered in the corner of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skull!”  Casey complained.  “We had the whole thing planned out, but they stole the whole spotlight.  It’s not even worth doing now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little curious about what the girls had planned together, but it seemed she’d be stuck in the dark for a bit longer with Lori’s reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we can still have fun with it tomorrow.  We’re planning to stay at least one more day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey’s lips bunched to the side.  “True … yeah, okay!  Hehe, we’ll get to have some fun yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra seemed amused by the exchange, listening to each of their short conversations that went back and forth.  Iona and Ellie seemed as confused about the plan as Rhea and Amira were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the clothing design location, it was not what Rhea expected.  The limo dropped them off at the front of a skyscraper shaped into a double hemihelix-shape.  Once inside, they were guided to the 24th floor, where a man was waiting in an office that looked like it was meant to see medical patients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A somewhat eccentric man with gray, purple, and red highlighted hair groomed into an extravagant manner explained to them the machine they were about to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s eyes wandered, studying the odd dress designs displayed and broken down into their separate pieces on the digital screens lining the hallways.  “Our machine at Designer-X2P uses exclusively customized Rocket software to measure every inch of your body to the micrometer to provide the best outfit to suit your unique body shape before randomly generating a style by the options you’ve selected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The weaving device will then print the outfit in real-time with the desired material and quality the person wishes to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Iona’s smile brightened.  “So, you can custom create Pokémon clothes with this, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed!”  The man chimed with pride.  “It can even calculate growth if given the proper information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra was first into the waiting room, turning to address them.  “You don’t have to worry about cost; Giovanni only wanted to know what you thought of them once you try them on, and we’ll be doing new swimwear and outfits.  You can go with shorts, shirts, dresses, or anything of the type!  Oh, and just like Amira’s,” she pointed, making Amira hesitantly peel back the top of her triple-tier dress, “it can be made to come apart to make it a shirt or dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Casey mumbled, examining Amira’s outfit with an impressed grin.  “I can’t wait to try out this thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa released a forced chuckle before leaning closer to Lyra to whisper.  “Umm … it’s making a model of our bodies, right … will it be used for anything … else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, goodness, no!”  Lyra laughed.  “Every person’s data is confidential, and nothing will be used for any other purposes … maybe that’ll happen at some point when it hits the mass market,” she mumbled, “but at this stage, your data will be deleted once finished.  Ah, and we’ll be using the Trainer-quality material for durability and long-term use,” she added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Casey, Rhea went second, which required her to go into a sealed-off room with a circular device like the scanning devices at the city gates, strip down, and allow the object to circle her while performing stretches.  It was more than a little embarrassing and awkward, but she was alone during the process.  Still, the fact she knew it was creating a digital avatar for her that would take into account her skin pigment, hair, and even her eye color to develop the outfit while measuring every fold and crease on her body made her self-conscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, she ended up going with something a bit similar to Amira since she really liked the customizable shirt to skirt feature, but the cuts were more vertical in design to add a bit of flair and lemony shaded to go with her hair.  The added lace detail to the top section of the bust was impressive, folding around into a sleeveless style that allowed her the option of an overcoat if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The machine even created the second layer, yellow and coral bandeau top, tie-side bottoms, and legging/stockings that could be converted in a few ways.  It was interesting to see how much could be customized, and Ellie managed to get her grandfather’s Gym symbol printed across the back with his colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It truly was a unique experience to work with the man as he helped them change tiny parts of the outfit; the model really was life-like, but thankfully, it had a default swimsuit for modesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once finished, it would fit like a glove, and had sections inside that could be adjusted to a degree in case of weight loss or gain.  Considering the starting price was 10,000 Credits, Rhea hoped it would last a long time; Trainers needed quality goods since they had to travel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once finished, they each chose a color scheme and style they enjoyed; Amira didn’t change up much of hers.  Rhea had never worn a bikini with such excellent support for her bust, and the texture was smooth as silk; if anything, that was the most significant takeaway and compliment given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They asked a somewhat annoyed looking Amira to give their thanks to her grandfather on their way out and went to the store she used to work at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised by how small the place was, renting the most modest-sized store she’d seen in the city thus far, and it was in the far back-right of a shopping complex that would be out of the way from most traffic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyed the strange attachments that could be added to a pokéball using a unique device the store owners had patented.  It didn’t seem to help, which made sense since most Trainers used the standard pokéball types to show-off their level of bond with their Pokémon.  Certain brands of balls like </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Premier_Ball">
    <span>Premier Balls</span>
  </a>
  <span> were used for added effects, but all these attachments did was change the outward aesthetic of the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time she’d seen items to add custom effects other than the expensive Premier Ball, and the addition could prove popular for Contests, but currently, they didn’t seem to have much publicity.  She saw a sign over one of the more expensive areas that called them </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Seal">
    <span>Seals</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comments she’d received over the last bit did make her think, though; many people liked her Master Ball look, which was much more straightforward than the extravagant additions and paint that could be used to enhance or augment the appearance of your Pokémon’s home.  Pokéballs were cherished treasures that linked you to your Pokémon, and most Trainers were very particular about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea guessed fear was partially the reason why people shied away from the elderly couple’s shop; what if their device damaged their pokéball?  The bond remained the same, even if going to a new device, but just transferring pokéballs was a hassle and uncomfortable for the Pokémon and Trainer; it was a bit distressing to be separated after sharing such a personal bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While browsing the shop, Lyra scooted closer to engage in a short conversation; her daughter seemed to be really close with the couple, seeing how they were doing and how many people came in within the few days she hadn’t been around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … you might want to get one yourself.  Master Balls are extremely rare and fairly unknown to the general public, but it will get you into some awkward conversations with Gym Masters or if you meet any along the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea hadn’t even thought about the idea.  “You’re right … umm, but what should I make them look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra gave her a cute smile, pointing at one of the more simple designs; Nova and Mya followed her direction with wide eyes, and Rhea felt their excitement grow.  “This is like a gift for your Pokémon!  You’re letting them decorate their home.  You should let them choose, but if you want my opinion, wouldn’t a black and white theme suit your two adorable girls?  Oh, and maybe a pink indicator that shows their eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Well, what do you two think?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea asked, walking over to the shelf with her two Pokémon.  Nova’s tail was wagging rapidly upon scanning the optional colors; the level of shininess, reflection, and hues was surprisingly vast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, they both chose to be matching with a black outer shell, white trim, and pink inner core with the indicator.  The layer was so thin that it wouldn’t even change the size, but it would add a tiny bit of weight to them.  It cost 250 Credits for each, which was actually pretty expensive; Lyra had a point, though, and it would change the conversation from Masters worrying about her to how her pokéballs matched her Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, Mya and Nova were thrilled to spend a bit of the money they’d earned, which was how Rhea saw it; they were a partnership.  That left them with 11,067 Credits.  They had been keeping pretty positive over the last few days, but that was a big expense, and matches where people bet 500 Credits were few at their tier.  Most bet 25 to 125; Trainers and Pokémon had to eat, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya soon went to bed, returning to her newly themed pokéball to rest up for the night as they left the shop.  It was nice seeing Amira in a brighter mood, but the rapping Skull members walking down the hall soured her mood a bit; they didn’t appear to be doing anything wrong, but it was what their presence represented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A TM store was eleven floors up, so they continued up the nearest lift; as they entered the store, Lyra got a phone call.  Lips falling a bit, she took out her old flip-phone and waved them off.  “You girls go ahead.  I need to take this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the store with Casey, Lori, and Ellie, having a serious discussion about what might be the best TM to get after Protect.  Inoa and Amira seemed more interested in Lyra’s deepening frown as the Former Champion waited outside the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many people had waved at them throughout the day; it was only natural when people saw the bubbly bastion of energy that was Lyra, but her darkening expression stopped a few from approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea couldn’t hear what she was saying because of the noise the small crowds generated around her, but Nova could, and from what Rhea could tell from their bond, her little Eevee was confused and a bit worried at the news as she moved to talk to Amber, Gables, and Casey’s group’s Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fennekin, Eevee, Froakie, Ellie’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charmander_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Charmander</span>
  </a>
  <span>, Inoa’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cyndaquil_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Cyndaquil</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and Casey’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mudkip_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Mudkip</span>
  </a>
  <span> all had brooding or confused expressions while discussing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing they’d probably hear of the bad news when Lyra was finished, Rhea made her way to the front, where they apparently kept their League subsidized Protects for 500 credits.  The other three girls were busy going over the insanely pricy TMs; Rhea grimaced, mind reminding her why her brother was usually pressed on credits when he could make thousands in a single battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focused on a section that showed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grass </span>
  </em>
  <span>on it; there were only papers, showing which TMs they had in stock since everything was kept under lock and key in the back with hired protection since theft wasn’t such a difficult thing for many Pokémon.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Solar_Beam_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Solar Beam</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> … only 250,000 credits … on 30% off because of overstocking.  Yeah, some of these things are just out of our price range.  </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_Punch_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Thunder Punch</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> … 200,000 credits.  I’m glad Mom bred the basic Fang-series into Mya; that’s so much money, but they are costly and challenging to create … which makes their supply hard to come by … single-use, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing they might have to leave soon, depending on what changes came from Lyra’s call, Rhea picked out two </span>
  <em>
    <span>Protect </span>
  </em>
  <span>TMs; there were only 18 left in stock within this store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clerk took her 1,000 credits and went back to grab the items.  Rhea frowned upon receiving the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/TM">
    <span>crystal-like disks</span>
  </a>
  <span> that could fit in the palm of her hand; she could buy a protective Everstone-lined box to keep them safe for an extra 250 credits, but that wasn’t necessary since she’d be using them right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the user pamphlet off the counter’s side, she noticed more than a few others reading the quick guide.  Skimming the contents, it basically just said to have your Pokémon take the TM and accept the energy it contains; they will need to practice with the Move to get it down, but your Pokémon should understand with that simple of an instruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the pamphlet was warnings about one time use, among other things, like not testing it out in the shop and only using it in safe locations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing the two TMs to Nova and Mya, she watched as the disks released a faint glow, absorbing into her Pokémon.  She felt a bit of a small shock pass through her connection, but it wasn’t painful; Rhea could sense her Pokémon had increased their energy usage, which was something she hadn’t considered before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, a Pokémon was more versatile with multiple Moves, but that also caused stress on the Pokémon itself, which meant it lowered their potential offensive energy output in a minor way.  Rhea suspected she only felt it because of the Master Ball’s link and with how dependent her Pokémon were on her at this stage because they had multiple Abilities and a wide range of Moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm</span>
  <em>
    <span>…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do you two feel?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhea asked through their shared link, brow furrowing upon their responses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed a tad conflicted after sensing her reaction to the addition.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, Protect is something that we’ll use often.  It should allow you to run right at the opponent, Mya, and block a Move to keep attacking.  It could also keep you from getting dirty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea giggled at the joke, but Nova seemed to seriously consider the option.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, c’mon!  Nova.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhea chuckled while ruffling her head as she squealed with delight.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We gotta get dirty sometimes in battles.  You might even look cuter if you get a bit of mud on you!  It’s all about how you play it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s eyes grew as if she just said something divine, but Rhea’s attention was drawn to Lyra as she entered the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Hey girls, uh, hehe, mind snatching your Protect and following me back to the limo; something’s come up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira was the first to question her mother, but Lyra simply hurried them back to the vehicle.  Once inside and the door shut, she said, “Rhea, I’m afraid your mother was just on the phone … sadly, she won’t be able to meet up with us, and neither will your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”  Rhea asked, feeling somewhat disappointed while pulling out her phone.  Sure enough, an apology from her parents soon followed, but no details were given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching the back of her head with a sigh, Lyra glanced out of the window.  “Do you know who Lusamine is?  Well … she’s just woken up, which could mean a lot of terrible things, or it could mean something wonderful … a family returning to normal, but in short, your parents would feel safer if I got you away from the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that bad?”  Casey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie hummed with a thoughtful expression.  “I don’t know much about the whole Ultra War scrap the regions were in … Galar was dealin’ with its own things, but uh … I heard that Lusamine lady was wrapped up in some shady business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea knew the story changed on the Master you asked, but it wasn’t all that important at the moment.  “Umm … I’ve got friends that are on their way here … should I warn them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the city?”  Amira asked, arms tightening against her stomach as her feet pulled together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie,” Lyra chuckled, reaching over to take her daughter’s knotted hands.  “There are a lot of Grandmasters, Champions, and the like gathered in Viridian right now.  Other … issues might be in play that your grandfather discovered.  There’s just a lot of unknowns taking place right now; I sure all of your family members would be happy to distance yourself for a bit.  At least until we have a better grasp on what’s happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra turned to Rhea with a small smile.  “Actually, this is perfect.  Call your friends and let them know that Viridian is in a bit of a hot spot right now, and ask if they want to be a part of a little training trip I thought up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training trip?”  They all asked, glancing at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Former Champion’s smile returned.  “Rhea said she wanted to get stronger, and each of you needs a decent second Pokémon.  So … why don’t I grab some of the extra Great Balls I have lying around the home, and I take you to a … well, a difficult place for you girls to handle, but it will be so worth it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing their reluctant looks, she quickly added, “Oh, but of course, Unova’s Former Champion, Hilbert, and I will be looking out for you … let’s say, two girl teams?  Your friends are girls, right, Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah, but … they…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra swiftly nodded, pigtails bobbing at her shoulders.  “Mhm, mhm!  Only if they want to join!  We’ll be going on the far northwestern side of the Mt. Silver sierra, to the left edge of Viridian Forest, where there are currently nests of various Pokémon from different regions that have gathered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her excitement began to increase with her explanation.  “I found it recently while off exploring; it’s roughly … oh, mid-Bronze to low-Silver, but the Pokémon are pretty phenomenal!  What do you say?”  She asked, but Rhea felt like it was more of a formality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey was quick to answer, though.  “Aww, this is Mukin’ awesome!  Yo, Lori, this’ll be lit; what do ya think, you and me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sisters at it?”  Mallory chuckled.  “Yeah, it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea steeled her nerves.  She wouldn’t catch a Pokémon since her mother had everything planned, but she could help one of her friends.  “Umm, if we’re going to do teams, then … can I be with one of my friends?  Well, if they join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova was practically bubbling with excitement, chirping with the other Pokémon that seemed to look at her as some kind of powerhouse; Rhea suspected she was bragging about her transformation ability.  She just hoped they could get Protect down on this trip, and she started texting her friends before Lyra answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Mom … I suppose I could help out the other one,” Amira mumbled.  “I think they could use the help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iona lifted her hand a little with a sheepish smile.  “Umm, since there’d be one odd-girl out, why don’t Ellie and I take the extra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, that’ll be good,” Ellie grinned.  “I helped mah da with the gals and lads that be lookin’ fer help.  It’ll be good ta see where I be lackin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Da … as, in dad?  I don’t understand half of what she says sometimes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Rhea gave the girls a relieved smile.  “Their Pokémon are brave.  They just need a little bit of support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say no more!”  Ellie waved her hand before lifting her fist.  “I got yer friend’s back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea returned the fist-bump, but a new worry started to float inside her chest … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Intimidate_(Ability)">
    <span>Intimidate</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  That concern increased when Lyra informed them that it would be an overnight event.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well … this will be interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. B1 — 21. Training!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV: </p><p>1:  Rhea (Our MC!)</p><p>2:  Hector (Sam's Pineco)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  </p><p>Rhea woke up and went downstairs to talk to Lyra, telling her about her concerns with what direction she wanted to take.  Lyra patiently listens and offers her advice.  Lyra goes over parts of her past and her own goals that lead to her journey to become Champion-tier.</p><p>She tells Rhea a bit more about her daughter and tells her she should talk it over with her Pokemon.  After her Bronze-tier journey, there were a ton of things they could do; it just depended on what direction they wanted to go.</p><p>The other two come down and they have breakfast before Lori tells them that her sister, Cassy, wanted to see if they could hang out.  Lyra's fine with it and while they're out getting new clothes and their Protect TM, she gets a call about Lusamine.</p><p>Lyra says it might be best to get them out of the city and mentions they should have a training trip; Rhea asks if she can bring her new friends, and Lyra says that's fine.</p><p>Now, let the training begin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>12:06 P.M. June 14, Monday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Events</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  The start of the 2nd week in the Joint Kanto and Johto Indigo Summer League Preliminaries.  1st of the 2 Days of Rest after the previous week’s battles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea called Sam while Lyra had the driver take Casey and her group back to their hotel to pick up their gear.  They disappeared inside as the Former Champion answered a phone call from Hilbert; the conversation turned into a strange strategy discussion about </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Haxorus_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Haxorus</span>
  </a>
  <span> and Move combinations that Rhea had a hard time following.  Lyra seemed to be going over some of Hilbert’s concerns about the Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way back to Amira’s house, the girls chatted amongst themselves while Lyra spoke to Hilbert over the phone.  The teens’ discussions revolved around their Pokemon for the most part but turned to which Type they might find around the Viridian Forest hills that would best fit their team, and which region might have the most representation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey and Inoa thought Alola might come out on top after the war since Kanto had received quite a few Trainers from those areas over the last several years, causing the occasional non-regional Pokemon to breed in the wild.  On the other hand, Ellie noted that to an extent the same could be said about Galar and Unova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea noticed a small smile on Lyra’s cheeks as she absently watched them, keeping track of the conversations while going over complex strategies, environmental differences, and Pokemon choice against Iris’s Dragon Pokemon with Hilbert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exchange with Sam was a bit shorter than Rhea expected; when the brown-haired girl answered, the group was already on the road to Viridian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rhea!”  Sam’s tone was a lot more relaxed and confident compared to the struggling undertone she had during their first day of hiking.  “We should be in Viridian by tonight.  I think we’re making pretty good time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea watched a group of Skull members mingling with the Viridian crowds while talking; she could tell the atmosphere of the city was a lot less casual workday and tenser by the expressions on the citizens’ faces.   “Oh, nice!  Umm, so … what would you say if we came and picked you guys up … you know, for a bit of a training day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A training day?  Uh … let me put you on speaker with everyone.”  Sam mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s voice was a little distant.  “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering her words, Rhea sat back.  “Umm, yeah, so … have you heard about the Skull stuff?”  She asked, fiddling with the hem of her dress’s bottom-tier and adjusting the phone against her ear.  Her gaze shifted to the bag holding her previous clothes by her side, wondering if she should change for the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”  Sam questioned, probably staring at her friends.  “I mean, we saw two groups of people wearing their merch coming into </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Xanadu_Nursery">
    <span>Xanadu</span>
  </a>
  <span> when we were heading out, but other than that, we haven’t checked out the News.  Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea barely caught Hannah’s low hum with how far away she was from the mouthpiece.  “Yeah … uh, I haven’t heard anything.  Something bad happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skull … that’s the Alolan gang.  Right?”  Jade asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re primarily in Alola, yeah,” Hannah answered.  “I mean, I’ve seen a few gang members in Pallet, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”  Sam commented.  “I didn’t know about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s voice died down a bit.  “Well, they may just be teens that like the brand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Jade paused.  “Uh … so, what’s up with them Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well … there’s some stuff going on in Viridian with Skull, and Lyra wanted to know if you … umm, well, we … including you, gah,” she giggled.  “Umm, yeah, she just wants to know if we are interested in this good Wild Pokemon spot she found.  Not that I’ll be catching any Pokemon since, you know, my mom has her thing, but the others are thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I so awkward?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she tried to speed through the rest.  “She said you can catch pretty strong exotic Pokemon at our level there … so, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … wait.  Lyra, as in, Champion Lyra?”  Jade asked, tone spiking a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh … mmh,” Jade trailed off, causing an uncomfortable silence as the three girls likely gave each other looks.  “Uh, you say at </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>level, but … are you sure we can handle it?”  Jade finally asked with a forced laugh.  “I mean, you know we’re not … ya know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, well, we’re all splitting off into groups,” Rhea encouraged.  “I was thinking, uh…”  She swiftly listed off random pairings.  “Let’s see, me and Sam could go together, Hannah and Amira, Casey and Lori are kind of doing a sister thing, and Casey’s teammates wanted to hang out with Jade!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade chuckled.  “The third wheel in the trio, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, well … I mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”  Jade laughed.  “Uh, I mean, yeah, it sounds like a good opportunity … what do you two think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, with Amira?”  Hannah asked, and if Rhea didn’t know better, she’d say the girl’s tone rose a bit with a nervous pitch; she’d noticed the girl seemed to admire the redhead, which might be because they had similar features, but she quickly dismissed the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea glanced over at Amira; she appeared fairly distracted by the Skull members invading her city, glaring out of the tinted window at each one she spotted.  “Yeah.  Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, of course, yeah!”  Hannah quickly replied.  “Umm, I’m game.  You two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure…” Sam reluctantly replied before releasing a short sigh.  “I’m just a little worried about bonding to a second Pokemon.  I mean, not that I don’t want to … we’ve only been bonded for a few days to our first, though, and we got pretty sick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea mentally kicked herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I think of that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … did I put you three on the spot?”  She asked with a sad whisper, feeling like a social failure.  “I’m sorry … I didn’t want to make you feel pushed.  I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind blanked; she didn’t know if she should say she was worried about their safety or not, and after a quick reflection, didn’t the danger more correspond to their family connections, or at least, that’s what Lyra had indicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam swiftly dispelled the awkward silence.  “It’s not that, Rhea!  Heh, no, we, umm … we’re just a little surprised.  I mean, so basically, we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to catch anything, but there’s that option.  Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”  Jade returned with a happy tone.  “We have been talking about trying to push ourselves more, and our Pokemon want to, too.  Who knows, we might even find our second Pokemon.  We won’t know unless we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah agreed, and Sam jumped back in.  “Oh, so, when are you going to pick us up; should we keep walking or head to the road?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s gaze shifted to Lyra as she repeated the question, knowing her friends were trying to cover for her awful social skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown-haired woman gave her a thoughtful look, dropping the phone to her collar bone for a moment to whisper.  “Hmm … within the hour; it’s fine if they stay put.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know exactly how the Legend would accomplish that but didn’t doubt the response.  Relaying the message, the girls accepted the invitation and hung up to prepare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra continued the strategy workshop with Hilbert on their journey; judging by the discussion Rhea could understand, they were talking about Hilbert’s Pokemon positioning and Move countering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them forty minutes after her call with the girls for Casey’s group to get their packs and make it back to Lyra’s house; the Former Champions ended their call shortly before they arriving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea, Amira, and Lori gathered their own items together, their Pokemon helping to make their beds, and met everyone inside the front room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra gestured to a bunch of random goods on the table she’d set out for them.  “Okay, these are some random stuff I’ve kept around for a while that’s just gathering dust, so don’t worry about taking them.  Eh, heh, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Super_Potion">
    <span>Super Potions</span>
  </a>
  <span> are just not helpful for my Pokemon,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know some of it is old,” she hummed while studying a small bottle with a bit of dust on it, “but it all should still work!  We got Potions, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Full_Heal">
    <span>Full Heals</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and Great Balls.  I’ve divided them up between you all, so everyone should get an equal amount.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Hilbert?”  Rhea asked, setting her pack in front of her as she settled on the couch; Nova jumped up to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, he’s preparing himself,” Lyra said, checking her purse for something.  “He wants me to give him a bit of advice to have a better chance at beating that Iris girl.  Apparently, Ethan’s preoccupied, so I’m the next best option nearby,” she mused, seemingly satisfied with whatever was inside her small white bag before turning back to the supplies on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One Pidgey for two Geodude … you know, that’s such a strange saying,” she hummed to herself, pigtails bobbing a little with a rueful shake of her head.  “How does that even work … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Steel_Wing_(move)">
    <span>Steel Wing</span>
  </a>
  <span>, if its parent was a </span>
  <a href="https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/e/ea/227MS6.png">
    <span>Skarmory</span>
  </a>
  <span> or </span>
  <a href="https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/d/d8/661MS6.png">
    <span>Fletchling</span>
  </a>
  <span>?  No, nevermind!”  She smiled, taking out one of her Pokemon from her handbag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea had to agree.  She’d heard people say it before, but had no clue where it came from; the meaning was fairly universally known, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira sighed upon seeing it.  “Are we really doing that, Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s focus bounced between the two as Lyra released her large </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Porygon-Z_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Porygon-Z</span>
  </a>
  <span>; the oddly shaped Pokemon released a cheery noise, breaking into parts to spin like a top, and all of their Pokemon stood straighter upon seeing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea centered on its ovoid head, sensing the aura of control inside the Champion-tier Pokemon; to her, it seemed the woman’s Porygon was between Franky, at his strongest, and Lila, her aunt’s Spiritomb, in terms of raw power, but it was far superior in control than both ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!”  Lyra brightly replied, motioning for them to stand.  “Aww, if only I could travel like this all the time like in the old days,” she lamented.  “Sadly, there’s so many new rules … I’ve gotten in trouble a few times inside the city,” she commented with a frown, “and it’s not hard to trace back to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still utterly confused about the exchange, everyone held their silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra gave a short start.  “Oh, but no worries; it’s perfectly acceptable inside </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mintale_Town">
    <span>Mintale Town</span>
  </a>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of them could inquire further, an odd sensation filled Rhea’s stomach as a bright rainbow light gathered around everybody present.  Rhea blinked, and they were suddenly on a dirt road.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did … we just teleport?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A few nearby hikers paused to ogle their magical appearance.  However, moments later, a light pink glow surrounded the entire party, and their packs lifted with them into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!”  Casey mumbled, instinctively trying to adjust her balance by waving her hands a little with everyone else with the fear of falling.  Only Lyra and Amira didn’t seem affected by the sudden shift in gravity or change in scenery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lyra chimed as they flew into the sky at an accelerated pace; Rhea was shocked how audible her voice was as her Pokemon’s psychic powers gave them a perfectly temperate environment while propelling them at a rocketing speed.  “They should probably be near the beginning of the trail.  Right, Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yeah…”  Rhea’s throat was a bit hoarse; all of their dresses were being kept in a modest position, which was welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d flown with Vilora before, although her father’s Butterfree wasn’t nearly as controlled or swift with its Moves.  It felt like the Porygon-Z could fire Moves off without building energy at all, and entirely negated gravity, which was astonishing for even her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, keep an eye out for your girlfriends,” Lyra prompted, casually studying the beautiful hilly landscape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the girls whispered to one another about certain sights as Rhea scanned the road; they were zipping along the trail so fast that it was difficult to make out the stunned faces they passed, but she found them after a minute of travel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea opened her mouth to stop them, but they’d far outstripped the position, arriving back at the Nursery before she could fully explain; they were like bullets, zig-zagging along the path.  However, upon mentioning roughly how far back it was, they were simply teleported to the location.  Rhea had no clue how the Pokemon was so precise with its teleportation, but she could say the same about her father and aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lori was the first to speak as they appeared beside a slack-jawed Sam, Hannah, and Jade.  “That … was awesome; yo, Cass, we need to get a psychic Pokemon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would make things easier,” Casey mused.  “Hmm … we’ll have to look into it.  You think there will be one we can catch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows, maybe,” Lori returned, rushing up with Lyra to greet Rhea’s friends.  “Yo, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra was right beside Lori, hugging the three confused girls without a care in the world while Rhea brought up the rear, still collecting herself.  The others drew together to talk about the rare experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  I’m Lyra, Amira’s mom.  So, you girls are friends of Rhea?  Oh, you’re all so pretty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … y-yeah,” Hannah stammered, catching sight of Amira’s embarrassed smile and wave.  “Oh, umm, really?  Hey, Amira … I, uh, I’m looking forward to, ya know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira put on her glasses and returned the gesture with a forced grin.  “Yeah, we’ll have to see what Pokemon are around … sorry about my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra seemed selectively deaf to her daughter’s comment, continuing to talk to Jade about how beautiful her blue hair was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine!  I was just … surprised,” Hannah mumbled, glancing back at the Former Champion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea met up with Sam after Lyra released her, moving on to Jade; the brown-haired girl seemed to have entered a whirlwind.  “Heh … hey, Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught Nova still glancing around, an exhilarated rush passing through their shared link; the event had really gotten her excited.  It wasn’t just her, all of the Pokemon surrounded the Porygon-Z.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s gaze moved from her Pokemon to Rhea.  “Hey, uh … Nova’s out now?  She’s … just as pretty as I remember.  Heh, umm, yeah, you just kind of took me by surprise.  Eh,” she scratched her temple while turning back to Lyra.  “Uh, this isn’t like … a normal day thing for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea quickly shook her head, ponytail bobbing left and right.  “Absolutely not!  Psychic flying was actually pretty rare back home … it’s really difficult, actually, and takes a Pokemon a lot of control,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed off as Lyra finished with Jade and ushered them to the side of the trail, but after seeing the small crowd they were gathering, the Porygon took them over the forest and into the sky again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once no one could interrupt or listen in, Lyra chimed, “Okay!  Now that we’re together, let’s get some things straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were kind of at the mercy of the woman’s Pokemon, so everyone was all ears while floating over a hundred meters above the forest.  Things had somewhat changed from the first experience, they now had a degree of movement, standing on an invisible psychic platform within a bubble the Porygon made, and Lyra motioned them to sit down on thin air.  None of them dared try until Lyra demonstrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s focus moved from their hovering packs to the brightening hilly environment around them as the group settled in for whatever the woman had planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was rising into the heavens at a steady pace and several dozen flying Pokemon could be seen from their vantage point; a few had Trainers on them.  Only a certain degree of heat was allowed past the psychic barrier encompassing their party, and the very soft breeze that was permitted to filter through was pleasant on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been surrounded by Master-tier and Grandmaster Trainers all of her life, but rarely seen anything close to the casual levels of control and power Lyra demonstrated within the past few minutes.  Her aunt was an exception, but the Active Champion rarely managed to make it south a couple of times a year to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Porygon was carrying several heavy packs, allowing ten people and their Pokemon the freedom of movement in mid-air, tempering the elements, and suppressing its strength to not harm Sam’s group, all at the same time while making it look easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra gave them a sweet smile, adjusting her own dress front.  “I just wanted to have a little chat with you all while I had you!  Oh … watching you just reminds me of my own Bronze Journey with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ethan_(game)">
    <span>Ethan</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Silver_(game)">
    <span>Silver</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kris_(game)">
    <span>Kris</span>
  </a>
  <span>,” she cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze fell on Rhea with a wink.  “Why don’t I give a little pep talk before you all dive headfirst into this training?  I’d like to set some things straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira folded her arms with a soft sigh, eyeing her mother behind rosy sunglasses, and everyone else soon put on their own.  “What’s on your mind, Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was enjoying this side of her teammate; Amira had really shown more of her personality since arriving at Viridian.  She loved her family, but as she said in the past, felt they were a bit smothering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked!”  Lyra gestured at each girl.  “Silver and I stayed up for a bit after you all went to bed last night, reflecting … you know, old people stuff,” she giggled.  “And do you know what I discovered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea silently shook her head with a few others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well … we always had each other,” her smile softened as she looked down at the valley.  “Every Champion and Legendary Trainer … every Master, for that matter, has always had their rival to keep them on their toes … pushing for something greater.  We all had our goals, sure, but it was that bond that really kept us up when things were looking down … and they will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brown eyes casually moved between targets.  “I came from a country-side ranch, south of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Goldenrod_City">
    <span>Goldenrod City</span>
  </a>
  <span> on </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johto_Route_34">
    <span>Route 34</span>
  </a>
  <span> … oh, around … that general direction,” she pointed with a saddening smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea caught Amira rolling her eyes, but the girls grew more focused as her mother continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a country bumpkin-girl … a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Greenfield">
    <span>Greenfield’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> girl, and the daughter of some local Breeders, working on a ranch.  I was the girl everyone thought was too hyper and annoying to be around.  Can you believe it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, eyeing her Porygon-Z.  “My parents never made it past Bronze-tier … I’m sure some of you know what that can be like, but that didn’t make them any less great to me.  Heh, this awesome little girl was a nobody,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bitter look crossed her gaze.  “No … I was lonely,” she whispered, smile falling while staring down at the hills.  “... I’m sure some of you feel that way sometimes.  You know … there was one thing Silver told me that really helped build me up to who I am today.  Hehe, he didn’t even think it was that big of a deal, but … to me it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s chest burned a little as she reflected on her own lonely life; she hadn’t expected the insanely powerful Trainer to open up to them like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes her family would be away for weeks on missions or important business.  She had Jason, and her brother was a big help during her younger years.  However, when she was fourteen, he went off on his own journey, leaving her alone many days.  It was a big blow to her, and her father’s Pokemon would be around most of the time, but it wasn’t the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra took a deep breath, fanning her face.  “Wow, umm … yeah, but I just want you all to know that it doesn’t matter how strong you are … it really doesn’t.  Being a powerful Trainer won’t make you happy in the end … not if you don’t have someone to share it with, which is why rivals and friends are so important!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze shifted between them as she spoke.  “You have sisters, friends, and some of you might not have even known each other existed an hour ago, but I know each of you can do whatever you set your minds to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry if your family isn’t famous and don’t ever think you can’t do something!  Okay?  It’s not like everything will be easy, and everyone is on their own journey, but it’s the bonds along the way that will make your brightest days, and keep you grounded through your darkest hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let the statement hang with a fond expression, and after a deep breath, she pointed toward the towering figure of a mountain, far in the distance; the snowy peaks surrounding the region’s crown jewel rose like a knife into the dark clouds that usually hung above it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the northeastern edge of one of the most difficult places in Johto and Kanto.  There’s a hidden pocket on the border of Mt. Silver’s Sierra and Southeastern Viridian Forest, where Pokemon from many regions have been pushed over the years, squeezed together by the Kanto Wild Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a few low Silver-tier around the outer edges, but I’m sure you can handle it together!  As I said,” her gaze lingered on Rhea, “it doesn’t matter how strong you are by yourself, nor your family genetics; if you find a good person to connect to as a rival, then you can become a Master Trainer, no matter your lineage, I guarantee it as living proof.  Now … are you girls ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little surprised to see Sam, Hannah, and Jade give a determined nod.  The other girls offered confident responses, and Lyra’s eyes beamed with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so looking forward to watching you!”  Lyra squealed, digging around in her purse to hand Sam, Hannah, and Jade their Great Balls and healing items.  “Hilbert and I will keep an eye out, but don’t let that make you feel safe,” she warned with a small smirk.  “This is meant to be tough!  We won’t swoop in unless we absolutely have to.  Now, good luck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea blinked and her stomach tightened with the rapid teleportation; her environment changed.  She was now in the middle of the woods with Sam, Hector, and Nova by her side.  No one else was with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah … she’s so cool,” Sam mumbled with a grin, spinning around in a circle, and released a soft curse after letting her Great Ball slip through her fingers.  “So … Muk.  Uh … are we at the spot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hector, Sam’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pineco</span>
  </a>
  <span>, spun in a slow circle with his Trainer, examining the space they’d been transported to; he was more than a little overwhelmed by the whole encounter.  He’d never imagined Pokemon could be so powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a bit nervous upon seeing the gorgeous white and black Eevee beside Rhea; she was smaller the last time he’d seen her through Sam’s eyes, but now the fluffy Pokemon was fully grown, and even more dazzling.  Amber was just intimidating, and Mya looked ten times scarier; their attractive appearances only heightened the sensation that bubbled up within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do these Trainers all have such attractive and strong Pokemon?!  How can I make Sam look good … no, I can’t embarrass her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost wanted to return to his pokeball to hide, but steeled his nerves, and tried to put on a cheery face.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Uh … hi, I’m Hector,” he offered, trying not to sound weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s light pink irises scanned the forest, sniffing the air for danger, and Hector chastised himself for not doing the same, quickly turning his focus away from the spotlight before him to mirror the Eevee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Nova chirped, still eyeing all the Pokemon hiding in the brush or in the trees.  “I’m Nova.  I saw what you guys did; it was pretty brave, taking on all those Pokemon by yourselves.  Mya was impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector almost backed into his Trainer’s leg when the girl smiled at him.  “T-Thanks, umm … so, I’m kind of slow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova darted to the right with a shining smile as Rhea pointed toward a clearing, barely visible to him through the woods at his height.  “C’mon!  Let’s see what’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector glanced left, toward the loud shout; a few </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidove_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>gray</span>
  </a>
  <span> Bird-Type Pokemon were squaring off against hovering </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Combee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>yellow bugs</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got three trees over here; this is ours!”  The birds squawked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The insects didn’t seem to be having it, threateningly moving around the upper branches.  “We need more room, and this tree’s bigger!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice neighborhood,” Hector mumbled, following after the Eevee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova slowly came to a stop to give the posturing Pokemon a hard look.  “Hmm … what’s a neighborhood, and how is this nice?”  She gazed around the clearly hostile forest, pausing on several different types of Pokemon that were glaring at them from branches or bushes.  “What’s nice about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave an internal sigh while following after Rhea and Sam, striving to think of an answer to give her; it was easy to forget that Nova was still a newborn.  She had a pretty good grasp of human interactions, but that was easier since she was probably bonded since birth.  Still, the power he sensed within her a moment ago was something else, and it was so sporadic; she radiated it and then suppressed it, seemingly without even being aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … it just means we’re…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hector, why are they so mad about where they put their nuts and berries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector trailed off as Nova asked another question, utterly baffled by the horde of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rattata_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>black Rattata</span>
  </a>
  <span> and absurdly poofy </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Meowth_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Meowth</span>
  </a>
  <span> that looked engaged in a territorial scuffle.  In fact, the variety of Pokemon around them appeared so preoccupied with each other that they weren’t even paying their Trainers any attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Sam were mumbling about how many diverse regional Pokemon were within the area while ducking under some low hanging branches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Wild Pokemon are pretty territorial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... But why?”  Nova mumbled, watching the fluffy Meowths with jagged teeth pounce on the Rattata gang.  “It’s just a hole in a tree,” she mumbled as they hissed, clawed, and bit each other, dark and white energy flying around in a whirlwind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam ushered them away from the scuffle, and they made their way toward the meadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about protecting their food supply and resting place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … just bond with a human; Rhea feeds me,” Nova huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector didn’t know how to response; she certainly had the mindstate of a Pokemon born in human society.  He had to forage for food and defend his own piece of land for the last several months until Sam and her parents found him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at his Trainer as she had an awkward conversation with Rhea about what kind of Pokemon would best pair up with him; she really admired Rhea, which was only natural to Hector.  Rhea had to have incredible energy reserves to allow Mya to use so many Moves, and he wanted to do better, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, he felt like there was something he was missing; Sam was inspired by Rhea and haunted by her at the same time.  It was probably a humans thing he wasn’t accustomed to yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they traveled to the edge of the meadow, the Wild Pokemon started to thin out, and the forest grew more peaceful.  Nova appeared to be absolutely enthralled by the plethora of new scents, sights, and sensations that tickled her senses, rubbing up against wood, nuzzling flowers, and watching the various Pokemon gather to whisper about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova could probably hear what they were saying with her big fluffy ears, but Hector’s range was limited to a short distance.  The alluring Eevee looked to be rather pleased with the conversations, continuing to experiment with her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hovered a bit into the sky to get a better view; he could only hold himself up a small degree with his energy before falling back down to the earth to bounce into the air again, and it didn’t function all if he met resistance, but it helped with movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector noticed Sam staring at Rhea’s strange phone device to study some kind of map.  He felt kind of bad for leaving the perimeter defense to Nova since she was so young, but without a doubt, she could punt him out of the sky in terms of strength, and her sensory abilities were far superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, with little to do but ponder the Eevee’s innocent questions and Sam’s buried internal feelings, he watched his brown-eyed and haired Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since meeting her a few days ago, he’d learned a few things about the girl; of course, he wanted to test the humans to see if it would be worth leaving his little piece of paradise in Pallet Forest.  He’d worked hard to staked out a small little area to himself, and Sam’s parents quickly showed him that she came from good stock.  Much like many of the Pokemon he’d met, breeding really was important to keeping a territory through generations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what he understood, Sam’s parents came from a decent background, something humans called Silver-tier, but she hadn’t let her friends know about their accomplishments.  He’d kept his mouth shut about it, but it didn’t sit right with him.  Her grandparents had even made it to the Silver Indigo League, and the few battles he’d seen from Sam’s phone were intense compared to what he was used to in the wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, her grandparents failed to qualify for Gold-tier three times, being booted out of the preliminaries, and eventually gave up on their last attempt.  It wasn’t something to be embarrassed about, considering the clips he’d seen blew any match he’d seen out of the water, including Mya’s performance.  Although, the pure domination the stunning Mawile showed made his heart pound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing he didn’t understand was Sam’s buried feelings; she wouldn’t show them to her friends.  His Trainer felt like there was something wrong with her after becoming sick from bonding with him.  Hector heard about this human science stuff, but didn’t quite understand why it made Sam depressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, the only battle they’d won so far had been against Wild Pokemon, but the battles against Trainers were close; he was experiencing a much bigger world than the little plot of land he’d been born to.  The competition was far more fierce than he dreamed; it really was exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelri, Lyra’s Porygon-Z, was the most godly Pokemon he’d ever seen.  Not only the power, but the control was something he never even considered possible.  Nova was a Pokemon that could reach those heights, he was sure, and he wanted to try, but the emotions hiding inside Sam’s heart kept troubling him when he thought about reaching higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think she was a disappointment, not at all, and Sam had enough internal power to draw out his own strength.  To him, they were a good match, but she doubted herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah was a bit shy about opening up, yet she had pushed forward with Jade to try and keep up with Rhea’s group; Sam put on a face to not look vulnerable.  The happy mask she used for others was like his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Protect_(move)">
    <span>Protect</span>
  </a>
  <span> Move; he just didn’t understand why she had to use it against people that were supposed to be her support, like his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector moved his gaze to scan the large field the two girls were gazing over, pointing at several groups of various Pokemon; they appeared to be speaking more naturally to one another after the excitement settled down.  Of course, he couldn’t talk; he’d always had trouble chatting to pretty Pokemon.  Sam called him </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nature">
    <span>Bashful</span>
  </a>
  <span> sometimes, but in an endearing way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova seemed too absorbed with cleaning her immaculate white and black fur to even notice him at this point, focus darting between several Bird-Type Pokemon from various regions to follow their conversation, high in the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released a short internal sigh.  This wasn’t how he’d hoped to spend his time with the powerful group his Trainer looked up to; he was all but invisible to the curious Eevee in a place teeming with new discoveries, yet Sam’s heavy heart kept pulling him back to stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I help you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm?  No, no, we’re doing fine, Hector!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam encouraged, probably not really understanding his concern, and sure enough… </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All the Pokemon around here are too busy with each other to pay passing Trainers any mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No … why do you feel like you’re weak … I don’t think you’re weak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh!  Is Nova kind of intimidating?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked, vision swiftly shifting to the Eevee with a short frown.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s being nice, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam … no, not Nova … I mean, yeah, she’s great, I mean, intimidating, and beautiful, sure, but I’m worried about you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hehe, a bit conflicted?  Yeah, I get that.  She’s really something.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nevermind…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hovered away a little, and Sam completely misunderstood his frustration, giggling about how the two of them just needed some time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector’s mind returned to the day he’d met Sam; she should have returned home, but instead, she chose to hide out in the Pokemon Center.  She explained why; Veronica, the next-door neighbor, was looking for teammates, and Sam’s sister wanted them to pair up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade offering Sam the chance to join a team before Veronica could ask was like morning dew on his Trainer’s tongue; they wouldn’t judge her for being sick, unlike her haughty next-door neighbor.  Sam’s sister didn’t even believe Sam was sick since their family had never experienced it before, which only made Sam bottle up her emotions more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many new things he was learning about humans; they were far more complicated than he first thought.  The biggest emotional shock Hector ever felt in his life was when Rhea offered to be her friend, and the pulse came from Sam, not his own emotions.  The second was when Sam discovered Rhea’s family tree.  A close third was watching Rhea’s battle on TV, but that was shared; Sam’s muscles were as hard as steel while playing the match over several times.  She kept asking him why Rhea wanted to be friends with them.  It’s not like he had answers, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Trainers with Master family members were very rare, and even knowing someone that had a distant relative that was a Master Trainer meant a lot to humans.  He was beginning to understand the sentiment with Rhea’s Pokemon, but Lyra’s Porygon-Z was all but ethereal to him, untouchable, and evidently, that wasn’t even the power cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Lyra’s words had sparked a bit of hope inside Sam, yet seeing so many different types of Pokemon was starting to allow the dread to return.  His Trainer was terrified of getting sick again if she bonded to another Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turned around again as the pair started to drink water.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think you’re strong enough.  I believe in you!  I just need to find another Pokemon that will believe in you, too!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked, and gave him a smile, showing her slightly crooked teeth.  “Oh, here, Hector!”  She dumped a little of her water over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not my point … but thank you.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mumbled, absorbing the liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova cheered as Rhea got down to pour a bit of her own water out for the Eevee to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokemon could go days without food, but whenever they did eat or drink it redoubled their healthy status.  Although, it didn’t have an effect on their internal energy unless they were at unhealthy levels, which required a week without any nourishment, and many Pokemon gained their nutriments from different methods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector ate by absorbing liquid since he didn’t have a mouth; some of his family members would even explode their energy in the faces of Pokemon that disturbed them.  It drained their whole defensive and offensive energy but was fairly effective when you had eight Pineco on the tree to defend the spot.  Most Pokemon learned quickly not to disturb them, especially after a rainstorm when disrupting a Pineco’s mealtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happily waiting to gain the ability to explode; it should be available soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea put away her water bottle and put her backpack on, pointing at the field again.  “Think we should set up camp in the field?  I think this is a good area to settle down and look for your Pokemon, and if any want to challenge us, then it’s a decent open area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam threw on her own pack with a grunt, hopping a little to the side while balancing herself.  “Sure!  Umm … do you really think I can handle another one?”  She asked with a forced smile, but her insides were squirming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”  Rhea replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector roared his approval as loudly as possible through his private bond with Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do it; Rhea thinks so, too!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gave him a short chuckle.  “Thanks, Rhea, Hector … I’m just a little nervous.  I mean, there are so many competitive Pokemon here, and Lyra said they were above average.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova sat down beside him with a short huff, making Hector very slowly hover away.  “Meh, they don’t seem all that tough compared to Alaric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alaric?”  Hector asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh…”  Nova lifted up her front paw to frown at the bits of dirt that collected on it and began cleaning herself.  “Just this </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glameow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Glameow</span>
  </a>
  <span> I beat the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector had no idea what a Glameow was, but apparently, Nova had been through her own battles since they’d last met.  “He was pretty strong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean … I guess,” Nova mumbled, pink eyes wandering to the left; it was the first time he’d seen the gorgeous Eevee sound a bit embarrassed.  “I was a bit surprised … at first.  He did this </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fake_Out_(move)">
    <span>Fake Out</span>
  </a>
  <span> Move that I need to look out for; Rhea said she’ll try to warn me sooner next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh, there was this really long fire Pokemon,” she pivoted to another topic, focus returning to him with a charming smile.  “He had this funny way of talking, and he rolled up into a ball!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow.  You’ve been in a lot of battles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … like three … two more than Mya, and I’ve won all of them.  Everyone claps, but I don’t like it when Pokemon spray mud at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face suddenly twisted with horror as she caught sight of the Pokemon across the field.  “What are they doing?!  Hector, do you remember when you were traveling with us?”  She asked, getting on all fours; her vision darted to a wet patch of mud that the field Pokemon dug up and were playing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … I think?”  Hector’s gaze moved between the two, noticing Rhea and Sam discussing the different Pokemon in sight, but he was too distracted by the energetic Eevee that appeared to be in shock at the Wild Pokemon’s actions.  “What part of the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at them!”  Nova gasped, the hair along her back rising in agitation; her demeanor seemed to draw Rhea’s confused gaze.  “Remember when Amber was forced to go through that mud pit … I’d return to my pokeball and wait for Rhea to go over it, but they’re just jumping in it?!  Are they crazy?  You saw how hard it was for Amber to get her fur clean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fur clean … oh…”  Hector had no clue why the pretty Eevee was so aghast at young Pokemon playing in the mud; there were a lot of Pokemon that enjoyed the mud.  It was a good chance Nova was not one of those Pokemon.  “Uh … yeah, some Pokemon actually live in the mud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova gave him a glance that said he was insane.  “Why … would anyone want to live in … in such horrible stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right … she’s still a kid, even if she looks fully grown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Nova’s ears fell back while gazing up at Rhea, “we’re planning on sleeping in a field where Pokemon live in mud…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Hector chuckled, feeling a bit of his bashfulness lift from the strange conversation.  “I don’t know if they live in mud, but they clearly enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How … why?”  Nova mumbled, reality crumbling before her eyes.  “Wait … was Kreemi a Pokemon that lived in mud … do </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shellos_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Shellos</span>
  </a>
  <span> live in mud?  No wonder she was spraying the stuff everywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector had lost all track of her babbling.  “I … can handle the Pokemon that are playing in the mud … if you want,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot back a few feet as Nova’s expression brightened like the morning sun and she closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye.  “You’d really do that for me?!”  She asked, tears starting to gather in her big pink eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah … I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”  She squealed, head darting forward to nuzzle his cheek in her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body instantly transformed into red energy, causing Nova and Sam to jump in surprise; his pokeball activated with his reactionary retreat, energy beam meeting with the closed capsule.  It opened upon connection and he hid inside his sanctuary, buried within Sam’s spirit as his body burned with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no, no…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hector?  Hector … oh, hehe … what did she do to you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t … make it stop!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Hector; you’re so bashful!  Did she tease you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No … it’s even worse; she has no idea!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova slowly approached his pokeball with a confused look, glancing up at Sam’s light giggles.  “Hector?  Umm … did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh … I can’t just let her be confused, but what do I tell her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took everything within him to exit his protective capsule and face the concerned Eevee; her bewildered expression was the worst.  “Uh … no, no, you didn’t umm, didn’t do anything wrong…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then … why did you run away?”  Nova asked, ears falling back again as she stared at the ground, mind turning to find an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector closed his eyes, breathing in through his skin and slowly releasing it in a long stream while steeling himself for something he felt he’d regret.  “You’re … just too pretty to be rubbing up against male Pokemon like that … it’s … it’s just confusing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s expression went from confusion to a brilliant smile to a mystified tilt of her head.  “You … think I’m pretty, but … that’s a problem … why is being pretty a problem?  I like being pretty…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s not a problem,” Hector stammered, feeling a little frustrated as Sam whispered to Rhea and they both started giggling.  “It’s just … kind of … what’s the word … uh … awkward, no … umm … ticklish?”  He blurted out in his desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ticklish … oh,” her features brightened again, ears rising.  “I get that feeling, too!  Yeah, when I rub up against something, sometimes it tickles.  Okay, so you don’t like that feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean … sometimes,” he mumbled, trying to find a way out of the hole he’d dug, and he noticed their interaction drawing a small crowd of amused Wild Pokemon, making his body burn hotter.  “Anyways, uh … yeah, if any Pokemon, you know, spray mud, then … yeah, I’ll handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she grinned, tail starting to wag again.  “I’ll leave them to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam bent down to pick him up, chest quaking with laughter as she hugged him to her breasts.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re adorable!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for the help…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was just so cute; oh, I wish I recorded it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Record … hmm … I have a feeling I wouldn’t like whatever that is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, at least one good thing came out of embarrassing himself; Sam was in a happy mood again.  They made their way into the field, catching the notice of all the Wild Pokemon that played in it.  He quickly discerned their presence wasn’t accepted as Nova and his Trainer put down their packs to start setting up their tents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing in our field?”  A Pokemon playing in the mud asked, and he jogged over with a few others as the rest hid behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were only three kinds of Pokemon that were in the field, and it appeared to be for a reason.  Sam’s tone became troubled upon seeing the advancing Pokemon.  Hector breathed a short sigh as Nova squeaked while staring at their muddy figures and hid behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A swarm of </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Phanpy_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Phanpy</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> with a few </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Burmy_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Burmy</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> and </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dwebble_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <em>
      <span>Dwebble</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.  They don’t seem all that weak, either.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Phanpy appeared to be the dominant Pokemon in the field as one stepped forward, swinging his small trunk.  “I hope you’re aware that this area is claimed by the great bright one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t care about that,” Nova huffed from behind Hector.  “Rhea just wants to camp here, and Sam’s looking for a strong Pokemon to join her team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Phanpy had a twinkle in his eyes as the throng began to mumble with small smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you wish to challenge the boss?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chants of a new victim passed through the dirty bunch, and Hector lowered his body to the ground a bit; it was difficult to hover above a foot, and climbing took some skill, but once lowered, he was stalwart.  “I issue the challenge.  Where is your champion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re so cool,” Nova whispered, causing his nerves to shake a bit.  “Yeah, take out their leader!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea leaned over to Sam, pitch rising.  “Hey, hey, look!  A Shiny Phanpy … I think it’s actually pretty strong compared to the rest, judging by its aura.  Mmh … it looks like Hector wants to fight.  I mean, we can, but … wait, Nova says Hector wants to do it alone?”  The blonde-haired girl asked, ponytail bobbing to the side as she faced his Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … guess so,” Sam mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure, Hector?  If Rhea’s saying it’s strong … I mean, we’ll probably have to play it super defensive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector’s eyes narrowed as the confident and chuckling Pokemon parted to allow a shimmering Phanpy to walk between them.  She was beautiful, but in a different way than Nova; the long nose Pokemon had a much brighter skin-tone than the others surrounding it, trunk lifted proudly in the air as they cheered her arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female Phanpy’s voice was a bit deeper than Nova’s, and her long black eyes shifted between them.  “Isn’t this cute … is that your girl behind you; trying to protect her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No … I mean, yes … I mean … she doesn’t … ugh, are you this field’s champion?”  He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How much worse can this get…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nova cheered, probably shooting a glare at the Wild Pokemon from behind Hector, “he’s going to toss you back into the mud!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … I wasn’t in the mud, Sparkles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s not Sparkles, it’s Nova!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, it’ll be Mud when I’m done with you.”  The blue-skinned Pokemon mused, puffing up her chest as the others snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh … you won’t get me muddy; Hector said he’d beat-up anyone who tried to get me dirty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ma run ya both over in one Move, then toss ya inta the mud.  Oh, and then I’ll jump on ya!”  She released a hot puff of air from her nose, kicking up grass and dirt to expose the dirt underneath.  “And I won’t even use my biggest attack; you’re both weak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hector,” Nova cried, quivering behind him.  “I don’t want to have muddy fur…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the posturing Phanpy in front of him with Nova pleading for protection behind, Hector’s turbulent emotions cooled, and he recalled all the battles he’d gone through with his new friends; it was his time to show Sam she wasn’t weak, that they were strong, and to make her confident in front of Rhea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering himself even further to tank the agitated Phanpy’s charge, his voice was resolute.  “Come.  My body is ready.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. B1 — 22. Now, It's Personal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note:  I apologize for the late release.  I had some pressing family matters that set me behind on TO and Pokesync.  I should be caught up after this, though, barring nothing else sets me back.  If you'd like details or to be updated regarding these kinds of issues, then please join the discord.</p><p>Discord link:  https://discord.gg/tZe77ux</p><p>PoV:</p><p>1:  Hector (Sam's Pineco)</p><p>2:  The Shiny Phanpy</p><p>3:  Hector</p><p>4:  Sam</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  </p><p>Lyra got everyone together and told them about her own life, letting the Wooloo Girls understand that there is room for improvement and growth for them.  It isn't impossible with her as living proof, setting a spark in their hearts.</p><p>Rhea and Sam got transported to a low Silver-tier section of Viridian Forest for some training with Lyra watching out for them.  They've found themselves in kind of a pickle with facing a fairly strong Shiny Phanpy ... and Nova's freaking out about getting muddy.</p><p>It's up to Hector to save the day!  Let's go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>9:00 P.M. June 14, Monday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Events</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  The start of the 2nd week in the Joint Kanto and Johto Indigo Summer League Preliminaries.  1st of the 2 Days of Rest after the previous week’s battles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hector prepared himself for the coming blow, pulling in Sam’s offered energy at a slow rate; he could compensate any extra with his own once the Phanpy charged.  Aggravatingly, she was still busy posturing, walking left and right as the other meadow Pokemon reacted with cheers and taunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a common tactic Hector was accustomed to since he was born in the wild.  Unbound Pokemon required more time to gather their power without the added support of their Trainer, and it allowed them to scope out their opponent to size up a promising attack or to judge when a decent point to retreat might be.  A typical Wild Pokemon’s approach to battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The method was somewhat exasperating to Hector after experiencing just a fraction of what Sam called the Training Industrial Complex.  He was in the kiddy zone of that human structure, and the speed at which those matches were carried out had his mind spinning, at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low sigh puffed out of his skin while slowly turning to follow the Phanpy’s prance, back and forth she went, which allowed him to see Rhea, Sam, and Nova retreat several meters to not get caught in the crossfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova joining them was a relief, just in case any Wild Pokemon took the opportunity to attack their Trainers while he was engaged, but he doubted the young Pokemon had thought about that possibility.  Then again, he hadn’t been the one scouting out the area when they were teleported in, but to be fair, it’s not like he’d ever been teleported before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He all but ignored the Phanpy and her followers’ comments; the nice breeze rolling through the trees and field was far more appealing to snatch his attention, and the longer she stalled the more he regretted not being in a double battle with his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm … Rhea’s pulling up his data right now, give me a second.  I’m surprised he hasn’t attacked yet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s a girl … yeah, I guess it’s okay, but I’ve gotten used to battles just starting off with a bang.  Sometimes it sucks being a defensive type…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, sweet.  Lori just bought the team subscription package to Pokedex.mon … holy Miltank, there’s so much information.  Umm … sweet, he’s neutral to Fighting-Type Moves; we’re good!  Just the normal strat.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whenever she attacks…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hector complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll look out for what Moves … oh, it’s a girl since she’s got a slightly longer trunk … I’ll keep you updated!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Nova was actually serious about fighting instead of freaking out about the mud, he had no doubt she would have already jumped in to attack the Phanpy.  Battle pace and momentum was something he’d learned from human competitions, but he had to remind himself it was a different format.  Wild Pokemon relied on humiliation and the threat of further damage after fainting to keep nearby competitors in-line; it was usually very effective inside Pallet Forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam constantly feeding him supporting information and Rhea’s back-up presence also helped to keep him calm.  It was all on you in the wild, but he had a team now; these field Pokemon would scatter the moment their champion fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector’s focus sharpened as the Phanpy appeared to finish sizing him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A stone wall, huh; too dum to speak, or are ya too scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meh, it just wasn’t worth responding in Hector’s eyes; reflecting on how boring the Wild Pokemon battle scene had gotten was far more interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, were you saying something?”  Hector asked, causing Nova to snicker from beside Rhea’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Phanpy flicked her trunk with an agitated huff, lowering her body to the ground and tucking into a ball to release a soft white light; the Long-Nosed Pokemon’s skin showed a light layer of energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector prepared himself for the attack, but Sam was quick on the explanation, easing his tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Defense_Curl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Defense Curl</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>.  She’s cautious, trying to set-up … we’ll be able to do that later.  Maybe we should get the Defense Curl TM if Wild Pokemon take this long to attack.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’d be nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Phanpy started to rotate side-to-side while chuckling to herself.  “I’ll blow you right back into your precious Trainer’s face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector’s eyes narrowed, more than ready for a counter strike.  “Just try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rapid_Spin_(move)">
    <span>whirlwind</span>
  </a>
  <span> kicked up as her glowing white rotations increased, and she zig-zagged toward him, kicking up grass and dirt.  Hector smiled on this inside; he’d met many Pokemon that were confident in their physical strength, but that didn’t matter much to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She launched toward the Pineco, leaving a small dirt path along her trajectory, fueled by her fans’ encouraging shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector simply ignored the debris she threw meters around herself.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Counter_(move)">
    <span>Red steam</span>
  </a>
  <span> rose off his body, Sam in his mind, identifying the Phanpy’s Move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova squeaked in panic from behind him as the Pokemon threw grass and mud in that direction, spinning like a top toward him, but he held his ground as the twirling Pokemon struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a wall, instantly stopping her advance; the attack surprisingly cut his defensive energy by a little more than a quarter, but the greater damage she did, the more he returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here comes the boom!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector absorbed the physical damage, funneling it into his counter; a frontal cone of crimson force shot out of his frame, sending the stunned Phanpy tumbling four meters across the grass and upturned top-soil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted an eye at the cute cry she made upon getting struck, but it wasn’t uncommon for Wild Pokemon to adopt a more frightening tone when facing a foe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova shouted for blood.  “Yeah, get her, Hector; smear mud in her face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, geez…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hector chuckled.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not that big of a deal to these Pokemon, Nova.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the Phanpy’s followers cried out to the repelled field champion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up and fight, Boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great Shiny One!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Repel the invaders!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector pushed forward on Sam’s instruction to do a quick follow up, accepting her given energy while everyone shouted.  He charged a cone of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)">
    <span>white</span>
  </a>
  <span> power in front of him, punting the startled Phanpy back four more feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found purchase against the grass and flip upright before he could continue, so he bunkered down again, preparing another </span>
  <em>
    <span>Counter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She wasn’t smiling anymore, glaring hot enough to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What was that,” she growled; her voice was much cuter after dropping the pretense.  “I … how did you hit me so hard when … when you’re so weak?”  Her trunk flicked to the left and right.  “No, no, no, I can’t be thrown back … I can’t!  I’m strong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, this Phanpy had little opposition in her part of the forest as her anger grew, and Hector’s eyes shifted into a half-smile.  “I mean, it wasn’t terrible, but I’ve felt worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced around with aggravation as a few of the Phanpy backed up further in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-She’s losing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the Great Shiny One losing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, but … but she’s not supposed to lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she doesn’t lose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lost faith in her abilities caused her glare to double.  “No, I’m not a loser!  I’m strong; you’ll see!  I’ll show you my second strongest attack; just try to take it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’ve been waiting for a while,” Hector grumbled, casually turning to see what the others were doing in hopes it would further provoke her into speeding things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon turning to check on Sam, Hector released a depressed sigh, which only proved to further annoy the Phanpy, thinking he was aiming the action at her, but that wasn’t the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova was hiding behind Rhea’s legs; there were a few small clumps of grass and dirt around the two.  A few seemed to have struck Sam and Rhea, but they didn’t give any indication it upset them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, Nova … she really is such a child.  You really don’t like getting dirty THAT much?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grrrgh!!  Keep making fun of me after this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His focus snapped back to his opponent; she’d been charging up her famed attack for over forty seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light pink glow gathered around the Phanpy, and she dashed forward, using her entire body in the attack.  She smacked him with her trunk, slapping him with her ears, and finally head-butted his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No way, </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Play_Rough_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Play Rough</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>?  This one’s super strong, Hector!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his ground, but he hadn’t felt consecutive heavy blows like this from even the Trainer-linked Pokemon he’d faced.  Hector held on, though, converting each strike to the retaliatory blast he’d deliver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink light surrounding the Phanpy faded, chest heaving from the strain of channeling much of her offensive energy, but she only got two ragged pants, utterly shocked he was still standing.  He’d been pushed back a meter and was close to passing out, but this had to be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle shook his frame as Sam cheered.  “Checkmate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Phanpy didn’t even try to retreat, wide eyes giving him a mixture of emotion, and the hurt in her gaze wasn’t from the attack she knew was coming; she was never supposed to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector’s gathered force exploded through her, shattering the Phanpy’s defensive barrier and chunking the secondary shell all Pokemon had to mitigate extra damage, protecting their physical bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her limp frame was thrown two meters into the air and six back, bouncing across the grass to stop in an unmoving heap.  All of the meadow Pokemon fled with panicked screams into the underbrush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relieved sigh passed through Hector’s skin; it was actually a really tough fight, one more attack, and he would have been knocked out.  He felt the strength inside him increase, putting a smile on his eyes as a new Move opened up to him, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Self-Destruct_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Self-Destruct</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad would be so proud!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A muffled groan passed through Phanpy’s frame as she twitched, mind rousing.  The small aches that burned her body were swiftly fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracking open an eye, she saw the looming figure of a human kneeling close by, spraying some kind of liquid over her.  It absorbed into her skin, and the damage she’d taken in the fight started fading, her defensive shell returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why … how are they healing me?  Is it … what if it’s poison?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling to her feet, she shook her head, trunk flopping left and right before seeing the two humans and Pokemon standing around her.  She didn’t know what kind of expression the humans made, but it wasn’t hard to figure out from the Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fluffy one was glaring at her suspiciously, vision shifting between the pool of mud at the edge of the field and her.  The hard one gave her a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” he chimed.  “I’m Hector, and I believe Nova introduced herself already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova released a low growl.  “You don’t … live in the mud … do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phanpy’s nose stiffened before raising threateningly, hopping back while returning Nova’s throaty rumbles.  “W-What do you want … why did you … why’d that human spray that stuff on me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human gave her a short wave, speaking its general gibberish; in her entire seven months of life, she’d never seen a human but had heard the stories from around the forest; these could be their females, but she wasn’t sure.  Many Pokemon said you could get powerful and live a comfortable life with them, but others were suspicious about those rumors, including her.  There were terrible stories about humans that would hurt Pokemon, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s it pointing at me; it’s laughing at me, isn’t it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, she’s really not,” Hector soothed, moving forward a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is a female human; they’re supposed to be the worst!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phanpy jumped back again, glancing around.  “Where did … what did you do to all the others?!”  Her body stiffened upon remembering one particular rumor a passing </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Beedrill_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Beedrill</span>
  </a>
  <span> told her once.  “Did … did they eat them?”  Phanpy asked in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector looked at her in utter confusion, and Nova giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hector, Hector!  Is she stupid?  Maybe all the mud got in her ears.  Did she even hear what Sam said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phanpy’s body heated with the insult.  “I’m not stupid; you’re stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?  No, I’m not; I’m smart!  I’m not the one that doesn’t understand human, stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nova…” Hector gave a depressed sigh, poky edges falling a little.  “I have a hard time understanding humans that aren’t Sam … it’s easier for Pokemon that are bonded from birth, and as far as I know, humans don’t eat Pokemon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way?”  Nova looked genuinely stunned.  “You don’t even know what Rhea says?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector’s body turned left and right.  “Nope, not most of it.  A lot of what she says gets translated to me by Sam … well, sometimes,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shift in tension baffled Phanpy, but the stinging in her chest increased as reality set in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does it even matter?  The humans can heal Pokemon so fast … they even healed me.  So … I just … no, it had to be a fluke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her features set, scowling at the ridiculously attractive Pokemon he called Nova.  “You cheated!  I … you must have helped him when it was supposed to be just the two of us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  Nova’s ears flew into the air, head darting to Hector.  “What’s she talking about?  I didn’t help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector released another low sigh, offering her an encouraging smile.  “Okay, so, let me break it down for you.  Sam needs a new Pokemon; she’s a super cool and good Trainer!  I think you’d be a good partner to join us; you are really strong.  There’s a lot of fun we could have, and there’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid!”  Phanpy snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s head tilted to the side with a small smirk.  “Mmh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!  Okay?  I’ve heard about the whole human bonding thing … every Pokemon hears about it around the forest when they hatch, but … but…”  She trailed off, vision dropping to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The previous fight flashed through her mind, recalling the sounds of all the Pokemon that gathered around her over the last few months, cheering her strength.  There was only one Pokemon she couldn’t beat in her life, the only one that mattered, and she couldn’t leave the field without overcoming that terror; just remembering the fight two months ago made a shiver run down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her focus moved to the meadow, stopping momentarily on each ripped up piece of grass, marked tree, and eventually settled on the collapsed trunk near the edge of the clearing.  There were dozens of indentations along its entire length, each one showing the progress of her training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger and humiliation coursed through her chest upon remembering that bright sunny day, when a looming shadow stood on top of her drained and beaten body and forced her to say she was weak.  He ruled the larger area now; everyone followed his rules, gathering weekly piles of berries for him and bringing heaps of small insects they’d found in the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week, that was how long it took her to recover after the savage beating he’d given her; she’d passed out a few times, but he’d kept attacking until she finally broke.  A week of limping through the forest, scavenging for berries that would help treat her wounds, and worse, word had gotten around; everyone knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took almost two months to restore her image within the territories surrounding the meadow, but she still heard the occasional snicker from the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kakuna_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Kakuna</span>
  </a>
  <span> gang and the traveling </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidoran">
    <span>Nidoran</span>
  </a>
  <span> groups, but she couldn’t do anything about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phanpy knew if she could just hit her nemesis once with her strongest attack, she’d win, but it took too long, and he could somehow stop her quicker attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had to be a fluke!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat in Phanpy’s gaze returned to Hector.  “... Take my biggest attack,” she growled.  “Everything I have, and … and I’ll think about it, but I can’t lose!  I’m not a loser!”  Her voice cracked, struggling to keep in the tears threatening to leave her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector hummed, floating a bit away to look up at his Trainer; Sam folded her arms, lips bunching to the side while staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Accept the challenge!  I’ll show you both what I can really do!  I’m strong!  I am!  I have to be!  My parents were strong; I have to be strong!  I have to be…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He faced her again with a welcoming smile.  “Stronger than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Play Rough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?  Sam’s impressed.  Okay, uh … we’ll give it a go, though.  Just be prepared to be thrown back again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no clue what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Play Rough </span>
  </em>
  <span>was but didn’t care; they’d taken the bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” Phanpy grinned as confidence filled her breast again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phanpy kicked back more clumps of grass and dirt, gathering every ounce of energy she could muster.  Hector lowered himself to the ground again, features set to tank her blow, but she knew this would be his doom.  More than a minute passed as a dark brown field began rippling around her entire frame, strength surging through her whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s impossible!  No one can stop me when I’m stampeding!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed, galloping at an accelerated rate as her speed increased, generating a wave of unstoppable force that would smash anything standing in her path.  “I’ll blow you away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clumps of grass were kicked up as she rammed into the sturdy Pokemon, and she cheered as he was forced into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Push!  Harder!  Harder!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A red glow was filming off his body, and she glared into his serious red eyes; soil flew past her as she continued to drive him into the earth.  One foot, three, and then she started losing momentum; his focused gaze was still centered on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No … no, he’s supposed to faint … why’s he not fainting?  He’s not flying away!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubt flooded Phanpy’s stunned brain as the colossal amount of offensive energy she’d gathered started to dissipate, and she came to a stop.  She lost.  His defense was better than her attack.  A </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MK5dHqXCLbo">
    <span>flood of emotions</span>
  </a>
  <span> cut their way to her very core while watching the crimson aura release from Hector’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet left the earth’s firm embrace, stomach swirling while spinning through the air, but her mind was already frozen.  She watched the ground come closer before bouncing across the dirt and grass to land on her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector’s confused tone pierced her heart like a Weedle’s horn.  “Are you sure that’s your strongest attack?  Uh … </span>
  <em>
    <span>Play Rough</span>
  </em>
  <span> did way more damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Body quivering, throbbing heart burning a hole in her chest, the forest started to blur as she laid on the grass, unable to find the strength to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this a nightmare?  A second time?  It can’t be real … I can’t be vulnerable.  No, no … am I weak?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain gripping her chest was unbearable; tears clouded her vision, her world falling into pieces around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hector frowned after receiving the proud Phanpy’s most powerful Move; she wasn’t getting up after his question, but she couldn’t have passed out.  The answer came from Sam as she went over the Move with Rhea.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait … that was </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/High_Horsepower_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>High Horsepower</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>?  Wow, that’s … a REALLY strong attack, but you’re resistant to Ground-Type Moves.  So … really, she’s just unlucky you went against her.  Play Rough and High Horsepower?  Wait, that was even STAB … holy Miltank … yeah, I don’t know, Hector … she’s just too powerful for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!  That’s good that she’s powerful.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hector encouraged, giving Sam a supportive nudge after dislodging himself from the dirt.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure we just need to be careful like Rhea; remember what she said about her own stuff?  You told me she had to take it easy and build back up.  We can do that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova caught his attention as Rhea and Sam talked to each other; it sounded like the blonde-haired Trainer was trying to talk her into giving it a shot.  The Eevee’s ears were pulled back with apprehension while staring at the Phanpy; the Lone-Nosed Pokemon hadn’t gotten up yet after being sent six meters away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, hey, Hector?”  Nova whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova cautiously crept forward, tail low while circling the Phanpy.  “... She’s crying.  Are you okay?  Hey, why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector’s eyes pulled together.  “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopped over with short hovering bursts; their Trainers seemed to have noticed something was happening because they soon followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Phanpy didn’t respond; it was like she couldn’t even hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…”  Nova mumbled, jumping forward to nuzzle her cheeks.  “Does something in your heart hurt?  I’ve only seen Rhea cry when she was really sad, but only a little.  Why are you sad?  I don’t like how it feels when Rhea’s sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Phanpy sniffed, pushing Nova away with her trunk.  “... Stop … how could this happen to me?  I practiced every day … I wasn’t supposed to lose ever again.  Why am I lying on the ground again … it hurts … it hurts so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Losing isn’t that bad,” Hector mumbled, confused by how dramatic the Phanpy was being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body tensed as if he’d struck her.  “What do you know?!”  She shouted, tears doubling as she jumped to her feet and smacked him with her trunk, but there wasn’t any energy behind it, so it didn’t cause damage; he backed up a bit anyway to give her space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to help,” Nova mumbled, ears lying back while glancing between Rhea and the teary Phanpy.  “Why does it hurt?  Rhea’s worried, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help…”  She took a step forward but tripped, falling on her trunk.  Her lips pulled together as her frame quaked again, and after a moment, she screamed.  “I’m not weak … I can’t be weak?  She’ll never come back if I’m not strong…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector slowly approached her again, voice softening.  “Who won’t come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to stifle her tears again, but her mouth quivered; it took a minute for the Phanpy to calm down, and Sam sat down next to her with Rhea, stroking her side comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I just needed to beat him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”  Nova asked, lying on her belly in front of the Phanpy.  “I’ll beat him up for you.  I don’t like tears … it makes me wanna cry,” she sniffed, trying to hold back her own from leaking out.  “Did he jump on you in the mud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector settled in beside her as she slowly opened up to Nova’s own tears, and he started feeling attacked himself while listening to the savage beating the Phanpy took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidorino_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nidorino</span>
  </a>
  <span> recently evolved and took over the area shortly after her birth six months ago.  He’d beat Phanpy’s mother, which used to run the territory; her mother had a reasonably good family line, considering her daughter’s own strength.  Her mother had initially lived on a big island but decided to explore a different area by hitching a ride on human boats, eventually arriving in Kanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fierce battle, but ultimately, the Nidorino forced her to pass out and didn’t stop there.  After continuing to beat her, much like the Phanpy’s daughter months later, he’d forced her to leave.  However, he refused to let her daughter join the exiled mother, using her as a shiny trophy that he could remember the victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phanpy had been trying to get strong enough to beat him ever since, but she didn’t even know if her mother was alive after the extensive damage she’d taken.  Sam grew concerned when she showed them the direction the Nidorino drove her toward, Mt. Silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit difficult to relay the whole story to their Trainers, but Nova was shockingly better at articulating her words through her bond to Rhea.  The entire story was told within an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If she went there … that’s so sad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to avenge her!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hector fumed.  In Pallet Forest, something like this wouldn’t have happened; everyone lived by a pretty moral code.  This Nidorino was scum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova nuzzled the crying Phanpy to comfort her.  “... Mya woke up, and she wants to beat him up for you, too; oh, Rhea has an idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What?”  Phanpy mumbled, now allowing Sam to hold her; Sam’s gentle hands seemed to calm the heartbroken Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nova’s brow set with a confident smile.  “You bond with Sam, and she’ll help you fight this Nidorino guy.  Mya will draw him here and help you beat him up!  She says she’s gonna chew him up into little bites!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you help me?”  She whispered, trying to restrain the emotion in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova smiled at her, tail wagging.  “Because you were crying, and I started to cry,” her voice cracked a bit, “when I listened to … to what he did to you.  He’s mean … really mean, and I want to scream at him and beat him up too, humph, but … but it’ll probably be Mya’s turn when we’re ready,” she mumbled with disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phanpy took a deep breath and got up, giving them a thankful smile.  “Okay … what do I need to do?  I’ve heard stories, but … I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector couldn’t bring himself to tell her about what might have happened to her mother; they should probably handle the first hurdle.  “Why don’t you join Sam and me?  She’ll give you a fun name, and we’ll be friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed reluctant but eventually nodded.  “If … if we beat up that Nidorino … I’ll do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam appeared just as hesitant as the Phanpy while taking out the Great Ball Lyra gave her.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Hector … I’m scared.  I have to help her, though … there’s just no way I can’t.  Umm … well, you’ll have to be in your pokeball a lot more while I get used to it.  There’s just no way I can have you both out, sorry … Rhea was the one that told me that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s fine; let’s do this!  She’s a great fit for our team.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam took a deep breath while activating the pokeball; Hector returned on his own, the item expanding and dropping off her belt.  She plucked at the hem of her tight brown shorts with a nervous chuckle.  “Well, what are we going to name you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set the ball down, and Phanpy cautiously pressed her head against it; her body transformed into red energy before vanishing into the capsule, bonding with Sam’s soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tightness that gripped Sam’s chest hurt for a moment as the Phanpy curiously explored the new link they now shared; it felt like something invisible inside her core was being stretched out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea leaned forward as Sam pressed her fingers against her chest.  “Hey, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, yeah, yeah, uh … it’s just kind of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tight?”  Rhea asked with a forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the word … eh … wow, it kind of feels like … I don’t know, heartburn or something?  It’s different from what it was like with Hector … worse in some areas and better in others.  Umm,” saliva gathered in her mouth, and she forced it down, “should I … let her out?  Oh … she’s worried about me … that’s so cute,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s lips tightened.  “Uh … why don’t we wait a bit.  Let yourself get used to it.  You might feel a little sore; I did.  I had to take a bunch of antibiotics after Mya’s fight … eh, but things are doing a lot better now, and that was kind of different … gah, I’m rambling,” she chuckled, scratching her temple.  “Just give it a bit of time for you both to settle in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure was easing at a prolonged rate, but at least the tightness squeezing her heart was noticeably fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Rhea folded her arms while staring at her black and white Eevee, “Nova’s excited to know what her name is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, how’s … Tera; do you like it?”  A smile brightened Sam’s cheeks as Tera accepted the new name.  “She likes it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova gave a happy chirp, and Tera responded; Hector began to talk to her, explaining the ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Sam spent the next little bit setting up camp and preparing Tera; they went over all the possible Moves Phanpy could learn with the help of Mallory’s account at Pokedex.mon, building a list of all the Moves she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was stunned at the gains she’d just made; Hector learned </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Self-Destruct_(move)">
    <span>Self-Destruct</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and everything Tera knew put her on a whole new level than she ever expected to be.  Tears started gathering in her eyes as she looked down at all the Moves her small team could use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m … not getting sick … not like I did before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea reached over, voice softening as she hugged her.  “Yeah.  You’ll be beating Gym Leaders in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Rhea,” Sam rubbed her eyes, coughing as she chuckled a little.  “Muk, I’m so emotional, gah … Hector and Tera…”  Her own Pokemon teared up in response to the feelings burning her heart, and Rhea’s grip tightened around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not weak … we can really do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing the mass in her throat, she coughed again, hugging her friend back.  “Thanks, Rhea … thank you so much for believing in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes passed with Sam’s emotions rising and falling with her two Pokemon, but eventually, she managed to calm down.  The Pokemon around the area started to gather around the treeline to silently observe, but they mostly ignored them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s red and puffy eyes stared down at the list of Moves she had now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Hector</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <b>
    <em>:</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>IVs around 10 to 15.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ability</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_Abilities_in_Pok%C3%A9mon_Conquest#Sturdy">
    <em>
      <span>Sturdy</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> - Naturally increases base defensive stats while also granting the ability to withstand a single Move that would knock him out, but even the slightest graze of energy could cause him to faint.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Protect_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Protect</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Tackle</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Counter_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Counter</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Self-Destruct_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Self-Destruct</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Phanpy_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <b>
      <em>Tera</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>:  Shiny; IVs around 21 (similar to all the Starter Award Pokemon)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ability</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  Opportunist (</span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Shuffle">
    <em>
      <span>Pokemon Shuffle</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> Ability) - Rarely increases damage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Defense_Curl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Defense Curl</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Growl</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Odor_Sleuth_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Odor Sleuth</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Tackle</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flail_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Flail</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rapid_Spin_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Rapid Spin</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/High_Horsepower_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>High Horsepower</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Play_Rough_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Play Rough</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you two … I’m gonna do my best.  Okay, Hector, Tera?  We’re going to take him down … for your Mom, Tera…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emotions bubbled up inside her again while thinking about the fate of her Pokemon’s poor mother.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll get him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They set up camp, and after a few hours, Sam had Tera come out.  She played around with Nova in mock battles, the Eevee literally running circles around the Phanpy, but that swiftly became cries as the Long-Nosed Pokemon began throwing mud at the retreating diva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in good fun, Rhea roped Tera in to help Nova get over her fear of mud, and her precious little Eevee finally managed to gingerly dip her paw in the stuff before crying.  After two more hours, they finally got her to at least dodge the globs of mud Tera threw and advance instead of running away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 8 PM when they were finally ready to draw the Nidorino in, and Mya came out with a yawn.  Tera was a bit intimidated by the Mawile, even without her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Intimidate_(Ability)">
    <span>aura</span>
  </a>
  <span> affecting the Phanpy since Mya could control who it was used against; anyone she saw as friendly was exempt from the ability.  On the other hand, every other Pokemon in the area shrank back as her massive jaws opened and closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They greeted each other, Nova becoming a bit miffed as Mya teased her about the mud.  Nova challenged her to a game of tag at Sam’s suggestion.  Mya was first, easily casing down and tackling the shrieking Phanpy.  In this game, if you were tagged, both of you were it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, even with the two vs. one advantage, the Eevee ran circles around the two frustrated Pokemon, taunting them with laughter.  Rhea was a bit shocked when they finally caught her by a strategy Tera came up with, trapping her between them and the mud pit; there was whining about cheating, and Nova’s tail getting wet when she tried to jump over them, Mya’s second mouth clamping around the fluffy appendage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Sam just laughed at the whole event, and at 9 PM, when the sun was sinking below the horizon, their opponent finally showed up at the back of their camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 3”4 </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidorino_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nidorino</span>
  </a>
  <span> walked out of the forest beside Sam’s tent, making her tense as Mya pointed him out, jaws snapping with anticipation.  Hector tensed inside his pokeball, and they got into position near the opposite side; Nova stood beside Rhea and her to provide defense in case anyone else showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low curse slid through Sam’s locked jaw as the Nidorino took its slightly discolored horn and slowly tore a wide cut across her tent side.  “You little Mukin’ loser!”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Sam grumbled.  “Do you know what that costs?  You suck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tera yelled something at him, but he seemed to be smirking at the two Pokemon facing him; he didn’t appear all that concerned with Tera, but Mya was catching his notice while sallying up to the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay … it’s on!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam cheered for her new Pokemon.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, looks like he’s got </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Poison_Point_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Poison Point</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> … not as good as </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rivalry_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Rivalry</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span> would have been.  We’ve still got enough healing items if you get poisoned or hurt, but let Mya handle most the attacks, Tera, and take him down!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. B1 — 23. Improvise, Adapt, Overcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note:  Today was a rough day; we got everything set up for my grandmother in the care center.  Worked from 8 A.M. to 6 P.M. on it and got home around 6:30 to get a few things squared away before I started writing the chapter.  Hopefully, things return to normal a bit and I can get back on schedule.  If you want more updates like this, then join the discord.</p><p>Discord link:  https://discord.gg/tZe77ux</p><p>POV:  Wow, a lot this time O.o</p><p>1:  Mya (Our Aggressive Mawile)</p><p>2:  Nidorino</p><p>3:  Mya</p><p>4:  Tera (Sam's Shiny Phanpy)</p><p>5:  Lyra (Amira's Mom)</p><p>6:  Rhea</p><p>7:  Lyra</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  </p><p>Hector showed how much of a complete bad-a he is, and Counter owned Tera, Sam's new and Shiny Phanpy!  However, we learned that this little girl is less than a year old and has been struggling with a horrible environment!</p><p>She's lost her mother and been the trophy of a Low Silver-tier Nidorino.</p><p>Rhea, Sam, Nova, and Hector want to help her out ... Mya just wants to fight.  So, Sam got herself a rare and lucky catch!  The price?  Justice!!!!!!</p><p>Alright, Nidorino is here ... LET'S GO!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>9:00 P.M. June 14, Monday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Events</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  The start of the 2nd week in the Joint Kanto and Johto Indigo Summer League Preliminaries.  1st of the 2 Days of Rest after the previous week’s battles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breeze running down from Mt. Silver was much cooler than the areas Mya had been since hatching five days ago.  Every new experience was like electricity running through her veins, born to live her life to the fullest; she was wide-eyed, hot-wired, locked, and loaded for conflict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was born wild, yet the Wild Pokemon she’d seen so far weren’t anything like her.  Throughout the past hour that she’d been chasing around Nova and Tera, most of the Pokemon nearby didn’t dare step foot inside the field.  At least they didn’t run for the hills, but according to Rhea, that was because they were stronger than the Pokemon they’d come across around Route 1; she wasn’t impressed, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya slowed in her chase of Nova to stare up at the bright stars dotting the heavens in a large, half-crescent globe rising from beyond the mountains to illuminate the hilly forest they were in.  The sun’s glow was hardly noticeable at this point, but the sky was bright enough to allow her to see in the meadow; she naturally could see well in the dark, even in the overshadowed forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the flashing eyes of apprehensive onlookers sprinkled throughout the trees and bushes, drawn by her aura to witness the fight they knew would come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea had developed a plan earlier with Sam; they thought the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidorino_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nidorino</span>
  </a>
  <span> would be far outside their ability to battle, without a solid strategy, even if joining forces and she was involved, it would be classified as Low Silver-tier, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya wasn’t convinced.  Losing was impossible to even comprehend for the Mawile, even if she was limited on her Moves; she lived for battle, yet none of these Wild Pokemon even wanted to test her.  Nova recounted all the showboating taking place when they first arrived, but for all the hype, she was severely disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk lifted the edges of both Mya’s lips when her opponent finally showed his rugged face, pink irises hounding the Poison Pin Pokemon as he left the forest carrying a visible swagger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humph … maybe this will be more interesting than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nidorino certainly was rugged looking and appeared to have gone through a few harsh battles by the scars on his skin.  He wasn’t afraid to keep going after his defensive shell fell, which was an improvement in Mya’s opinion.  This was the type of Pokemon that loved to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova growled at his appearance; she really wanted to beat him after hearing Tera’s story.  “He’s just as ugly as I thought he’d be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eevee darted back to Rhea, defending the two in case any wild Pokemon tried to make a move while Mya was occupied.  Mya dared any to even try; she’d make an example out of the fool.  Their Trainer had given them all the possible information and strategies the Pokemon might use with his Ability and Moves.  None of it had Mya worried, but Sam seemed pretty daunted by the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the time for fear, though, and Tera shared her emotion, turning to give a hateful glare at the advancing Nidorino.  She had unfinished business with the Pokemon, and Mya was more than willing to help out if it meant sinking her fangs into something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nidorino passed by Sam’s tent, ripping a long gash into the durable fabric with his horn, sharp enough to cut it without pause.  “Humans and Pokemon … invading my territory?  I don’t think so, and what’s this … my little shiny, you don’t think I’ll let you go?”  He growled.  “Looks like I’ll have to kill your human and punish you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  Mya mused; she hadn’t met a Pokemon that threatened to kill a human yet.  “I suppose this really is the wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t hurt our Trainers!”  Nova and Tera barked, but it wasn’t even a question in Mya’s mind.  He could dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tera’s tone had dropped a few octaves as she lowered herself to charge.  “I’m going to avenge my mother; she’ll come back if I can kick you out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidorino snorted, brandishing his discolored horn with pride, all but ignoring the Phanpy.  His glaring red eyes were trained on Mya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned a bright smile while waving, her second mouth splitting open in a wicked grin, and her tongue sliding across her fangs with anticipation, saliva dribbling to the grass.  “Hello!”  Her Intimidate aura grew in strength at her excitement, causing a few hiding Pokemon to run away in the bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Not a bad aura,” Nidorino mumbled, returning the expression, “of course, it’s not strong enough to scare me, little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that when my fangs close around your face,” Mya giggled.  She wanted to just rush in, but that wasn’t a part of the plan; Rhea wanted to get some initial chip damage in and to disorient him, which meant they had to wait for him to charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His annoyed eyes rolled to Tera while she barked, “I’ll take you out tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nidorino’s tone turned harsh, making Tera flinch a little.  At least she held her ground.  “I gotta set an example of you now, shiny.  You’ll be dead on the ground, just like your mother!  Everyone says you’re weak.  You’ll never play in the big leagues; never compare to me.  You’ll never be a warrior!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m different now; your horn’s not strong enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidorino’s expression darkened as he began stepping forward to charge her.  “Famous last words, shiny; just cry for me and bleed again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come at me with everything you’ve got,” Mya enthusiastically </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <span>growled</span>
  </a>
  <span>, “but you can’t break through this wall!”  To her thrill, the Pokemon’s strong defensive shell repelled her first attack.  It was now confirmed; she couldn’t lower his Stats, which meant her damaging Moves would also be severely reduced in damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Rhea had been prepared for that, and there was a way she’d been taught to overcome that tier-gap; she’d be exposed, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nova, back to your pokeball; okay, Mya, take what you need, and wait for Sam!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eevee groaned; she’d hoped to stay out and defend Rhea, but their Trainer needed to conserve as much of her fortitudes as possible.  Nova swiftly returned to the activated ball in Rhea’s hands and she put it back on her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya began pulling in a large amount of energy from Rhea; it would be rough on her Trainer, but she’d purposefully held Nova back from Evolving or them using too much power after going over the possible plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam held both Hector and Tera’s pokeballs in her hands as their powerful opponent prepared to charge, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Double_Kick_(move)">
    <span>back legs</span>
  </a>
  <span> coating with a soft red light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fire ignited in Mya’s chest; Rhea’s energy blazed within her.  “Fight me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intimidating Pokemon’s loud shout to fight her amused the Nidorino; he didn’t take orders, and he wouldn’t be lulled into whatever trap the Phanpy set up.  There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she had some trick in the works or else she wouldn’t have had the courage to face him … not after what he’d done to her last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidorino charged at the Phanpy; she had one ability he had to look out for, which she no doubt also possessed since her mother had used it.  Still, the Pokemon with the big jaws did put a small amount of unease in him with the aura she released, and between her and the Eevee, they were the prettiest Pokemon he’d seen.  Perhaps he’d keep them in his territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charging up Double Kick, he prepared to smash the Phanpy in the face and back into her new Trainer’s chest; it was disgraceful that she’d even try to bond with a human to rise above him.  Did she have no pride?  No, the moment he brought the battle to both her and the Trainer, they’d panic and he’d easily finish them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strength flooded his muscles, and he ran for the Phanpy; he far out-classed both Pokemon.  The shiny girl turning into red energy was not something he expected, causing him to slow down in confusion, vision following the beam to the strange metal ball in the human’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Trainer threw another pokeball in front of him, causing the Nidorino to jump to the side out of caution; he’d heard of the devices used to bond with Pokemon, but it was the first time he’d seen it in person.  A Pineco emerged near his left side.  He’d dealt with a few of their kind further east, and as long as he was quick, they weren’t a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting his body to punt the spiky ball away, his eyes widened; it was radiating a brilliant light.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>How … so fast?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Tera’s Mom!”  The Pokemon roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His foot landed before it went off, but the Pineco took the first blow, digging into the ground by the force of his kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t he faint?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidorino disengaged, jumping away with what extra time he had, but it was too late.  The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Self-Destruct_(move)">
    <span>large pulse</span>
  </a>
  <span> of white force decimated a two-meter wide area, colliding against his body, and throwing him three meters to the side with chunks of dirt and grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did a barrel roll in the air to land on his feet, jaw tight as he slid to a stop; the surprise attack had taken at least 10% of his defensive shell out, more than most Wild Pokemon in the area were able to do.  At least the Pineco would be out of commission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low growl rumbled in his throat while watching a red beam exit another one of the Trainer’s devices to recall the Pineco, and the shiny Phanpy returned to the field with a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trainers … they’re the issue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hector,” she chimed, vision hardening once settling on him.  “Now, let’s finish this, Mya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mya?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His narrowed eyes darted to the beautiful two-mouthed Pokemon and a sharp shiver ran down his spine; a long </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guard_Swap_(move)">
    <span>purple chain</span>
  </a>
  <span> shot out of her chest, rushing straight for him.  Mya gave him a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidorino leaped back, trying to dodge the swift attack, but it changed directions to link with his forehead; a strange link connected him to Mya for a moment that caused cold sweats to break across his skin; both his Defensive Stats fell dramatically.  He hadn’t felt so vulnerable in over two years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible,” he mumbled, trying to come to terms with what had just happened; the Pokemon’s internal strength had somehow increased.  There was no way a Trainer could boost a Pokemon by this much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A devilish giggle slid through her throat, burning pink eyes fixated on him as her energy continued to build at an impossible rate, large jaws opening wide to release a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growl_(move)">
    <span>high-pitched roar</span>
  </a>
  <span> that severely cut his Attack.  “I said fight me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidorino’s narrowed eyes fixated on the threatening female Pokemon.  She’d used his disbelief to keep attacking, even now she was continuing to build energy; no Wild Pokemon he’d met could pull so much power so quickly.  She was a real hazard to his Stats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand it, though.  How did she bypass his much stronger defensive shield that made him immune to every other Pokemon in the area?  She shouldn’t have been able to affect him with any Status Moves with how powerful he was compared to her, and the building </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Intimidate_(Ability)">
    <span>terrifying aura</span>
  </a>
  <span> she produced sent all of his followers around the meadow running.  Worse, she’d somehow grown even stronger as he weakened.  He’d never met a Pokemon like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making up his mind, Nidorino darted to the right to have proper field vision, taking the chance to attack the Phanpy and break her concentration.  He had to buy himself time to take care of the Mya, and he knew the simple answer.  Powerful Pokemon he’d met higher on the mountain told him a sure method of dealing with Trainer enhanced Pokemon; kill their human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Phanpy tucked into a ball, increasing her Defensive Energy, but he was only concerned about one Move from the Long-Nosed Pokemon; the one called Mya was the real threat.  He had to take out her Trainer first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The surge of power coursing through Mya’s chest made her feel invincible as she liberally drew on Rhea’s fortitudes; this time with consent and they continued to brute force their way through the Pokemon’s high shield, lowering his Defense and Offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea believed he could almost certainly knock them out with a single attack if they didn’t do everything in their power to weaken him; Tera was the real sweeper.  It was only Mya’s job to put them on an even playing field.  That didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, what are you doing; I’m right here?!”  She yelled in frustration as his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fury_Attack_(move)">
    <span>horn</span>
  </a>
  <span> began to glow, shooting large white projectiles at Tera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tera grunted as each spike smashed into her, although she seemed to be doing fine while tucked into her ball; Mya still needed to get the next two attacks before Tera could really get close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk lifted Nidoran’s mouth as he turned his horn on the third attack, right at Rhea; a flaring white barb shot for her Trainer’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mya!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nova screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire in Mya’s chest froze; not only had he ignored her, but attacked Rhea after her warning.  She converted the gathering energy inside to a quicker Move.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(move)">
    <span>Darkness</span>
  </a>
  <span> surrounded Mya, causing Rhea to wince at the sharp draw increase; her black-infused fist smashed into the barb, destroying it.  The following two glowing horns struck her closed second mouth, shoving her back a little in the air, and doing 10% damage to her shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s strained voice chuckled in Mya’s mind.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Mya … umm, I think I only have enough for two more decent Moves before it will start getting dangerous again.  I’m already feeling pretty sore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… More than enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nidorino wasn’t amused, but neither was Mya; she'd defend her Trainer from his attack without blinking an eye.  He was much faster than her, and Sam was treating Tera’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Poison_Point_(Ability)">
    <span>poison</span>
  </a>
  <span> while trying to charge up for their finishing blow.  It left Mya to take his attention, which was more than fine with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya’s second mouth released hot stream as she snarled, “I told you to focus on me, ugly points.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He charged right at her, charging a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tackle_(move)">
    <span>Tackle</span>
  </a>
  <span> to plower through her and attack Rhea again.  “I care nothing for humans and their pets; you’re all weak … what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low rumble reverberated in her throats, heated breath releasing a vaporized liquid as she spread her arms out and set her feet to tank the Pokemon’s stampede; her fangs illuminating with a fierce </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fire_Fang_(move)">
    <span>red light</span>
  </a>
  <span> as she pumped Rhea’s energy into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nidorino’s heavy force slammed into her body, pushing her back a bit with a burst of power that exploded against her chest, but Mya’s intense pink eyes met his stunned gaze as they came to a halt; she’d stopped his charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips rose into a smirk.  “Wrong Move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya’s jaws darted out as he’d drawn near, finding a firm grip.  Nidorino screamed; her flaming jaws closed around his back, igniting it in a blaze of red.  He struggled to free himself from the inferno </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Burn_(status_condition)">
    <span>burning</span>
  </a>
  <span> his back, horn smashing against her chest, but she was immune to his poison and the blows held far less power than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeding strength into her maw and around the Nidorino, Mya lifted him up and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Seismic_Toss_(move)">
    <span>threw</span>
  </a>
  <span> the Pokemon high into the air.  “Who’s weak now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tera couldn’t believe how much strength Sam had managed to give her with Mya actually handling the ridiculously powerful Nidorino; she was practically bubbling with more energy than she thought possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom … please don’t be dead … please … I’m going to beat him, and then I can see you again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya’s flaming jaws closed around her nemesis’s back before tossing him right at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Sam, Hector … thank you so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam cheered her on, breathing a bit heavy with all the energy she’d sent Hector and her; the courageous Pineco was still KOed in his pokeball.  Everything had been for this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears dripped out of her eyes as a light brown radiance erupted around her, and she took off into a sprint.  Wind gushed past her flopping ears and the first memories she had of her mother when breaking out of her egg came rushing back while closing in on the rapidly falling Nidorino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was roaring with rage, utterly oblivious to her stampede as he spiraled through the air to right himself.  “Y-You burned me?!  I’ll stomp you and your Trainer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tera lowered her head and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/High_Horsepower_(move)">
    <span>smashed</span>
  </a>
  <span> into the area’s overlord, putting all of her pent-up anxiety and hatred into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidorino let out a squeak, body curving around her head and his defensive shell shattered.  Tera sent him rag-dolling across the ground several meters to land at the edge of the field.  Additional strength filled her breast as she slowed to a stop, glow fading around her and she was a little surprised to feel Hector grow a little stronger; they’d really won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!  Yes!  I … I did it … we did it!”  She cheered, jumping up and down while bawling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s movements seemed stiff while jogging forward to hug her.  “I … we won, against a Low Silver-tier?”  She panted, skin a bit slick with sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rhea groaned, dropping to her butt.  “Gah … I’m so tired and sore, though … Mya grew a lot from that fight, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya was marching over to the fainted Pokemon to punt him around a bit more, and the glowing red marks of burn were still smoldering on the collapsed Pokemon’s back.  “Don’t think it’s over now,” she growled, frightening aura and fangs flashing in the moonlight.  “I haven’t chewed you up properly after you attacked Rhea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tera shivered at the dark tone in the Mawile’s throat, but everyone’s attention swapped to a small teenage girl that floated out of the forest with low grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra hovered high above the Viridian forest, keeping track of each girl with the help of Zelri, her Porygon-Z.  Hilbert sat beside her, his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Reuniclus_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Reuniclus</span>
  </a>
  <span> practicing his own Psychic flight; it was difficult for a Pokemon and Trainer to keep up for many hours at a time. It had taken a lot of training and time before Zelri could float her around for days without rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert’s head snapped back toward </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Saffron_City">
    <span>Saffron City</span>
  </a>
  <span>; a massive burst of energy spiked in that direction.  Any human could feel sick when in the presence of a powerful Pokemon, but it took practice and a certain amount of genetics to read </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aura">
    <span>auras</span>
  </a>
  <span>; the solidification of aura through family lines was one of the major contributors to the theory that pedigree mattered.  Although, not as much as most were led to believe; she was proof of that.  The process took a very practiced Trainer a lot of time to identify Pokemon and especially Trainers’ auras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokemon and Trainer aura discharges could be hidden or suppressed if skilled enough, as well; she had no doubt any Grandmaster would begin their children on the basics while young, which meant Rhea and the others must have some practice in it, Amira certainly did.  However, what was currently happening would be far outside their scope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, High Masters began learning how to identify hidden auras, and being able to project your fortitudes through Aura Control came at the Grandmaster-tier.  However, what they were sensing made Grandmasters look like the tiny ants Pokemon ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … you’re kidding me,” Hilbert moaned, taking off his cap for a moment to run his fingers through his brown hair.  “Is she really going to challenge Gold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by his reaction, he knew the raging aura that just clashed with Ethan’s; she’d never been to Unova, so its Gym Leaders or Champions weren’t really that known to her.  Aldar was a pretty good Trainer, but she knew only general information about the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh … I’m guessing that’s Iris; the girl you’ve been talking about?”  Lyra asked, Zelri flipping her invisible seat around to stare into the distance.  “Depending on how skilled she is … she might be able to beat me,” she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city was far too distant for them to see, but when powers that vast sparked, it was difficult not to notice if you knew what you were looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hilbert sighed, “that’s Iris’s aura.  She’s nowhere near Gold’s level, so why did she suddenly attack him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light giggle shook Lyra’s frame as her brown eyes narrowed, a thoughtful curve on her lips.  “Oh, I’d say … she’s a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Litleo_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Litleo</span>
  </a>
  <span> to a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pyroar_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pyroar</span>
  </a>
  <span> … which is actually pretty impressive at her age, and she just … blocked </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Donphan_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Champ</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Wow, and threw him to the side, but they should probably watch the damage while they’re that close to the city … 114 miles is far too close if Ethan wants to play.  I think Iris is just trying to tell them she’s the boss, though; they probably wanna do something with the prisoner that she doesn’t like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert’s lips were pulled in, clearly conflicted by the change.  “I can get that, she is Unova’s Champion, but … she’s using four Pokemon and he’s using one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s focus instantly retreated from Iris and Ethan’s spat to the hills below, smile falling, and Zelri took three seconds to teleport the four of them to the thick foliage surrounding a meadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porygon was a fairly unique Pokemon as it gained an ability every time it evolved; Zelri had </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trace_(Ability)">
    <span>Trace</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Download_(Ability)">
    <span>Download</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Adaptability_(Ability)">
    <span>Adaptability</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Analytic_(Ability)">
    <span>Analytic</span>
  </a>
  <span> from her Dream World adventure.  Analytic was quite useful in many ways; by slowing her teleport, her Porygon could provide extra coverage from being detected if utilized properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Sam were battling a Nidorino in the field.  She’d been keeping an eye on their fight with the local boss of the area, and the girls had come up with a very ballsy plan.  It worked out, but only because of several lucky factors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, the thin, 5”2 girl with four thick pink braids, two at her back and two at her front, dropping just below her shoulder blades, was something else entirely.  She came floating through the underbrush, yellow eyes glowing while scanning her environment.  She wore a chain-link hairpin with a large red encrusted jewel at the end; similar stones were attached to two anklets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I messed up that teleport … but when there’s … oh, uh, hello!”  She chimed with a forced chuckle, vision moving between them and the Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, hi?”  Rhea returned, really trying to keep the strain her body, mind, and spirit felt after the recent battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam got to her feet, holding her newly caught Phanpy against her chest.  “Uh … Rhea, she just … did she just fly out of the forest, or was I seeing things?”  Her voice was still a bit breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl slowly dropped to the ground, a long gray dress fluttering around her ankles.  “Erm … maybe?  Heh…”  She trailed off, and Lyra had no doubt she was trying to get a fix on a place for her next teleport.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing here?  Hmm…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert leaned in to whisper, “Hey, Lyra, is that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”  She hissed, holding her finger to her lips.  “Something’s not right if she’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl released a strange aura that Rhea hadn’t experienced before; her heartbeat changed rhythm and a slight euphoric sensation hazed her mind.  It was the oddest vibe she’d come across; if she didn’t know any better, she’d say the girl was part Pokemon.  Psychics had a unique feel to them, yet this was well beyond that feedback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea returned the awkward chuckle.  “... Eh … so, you’re a Psychic?  You must be pretty strong to float around like that.  It’s just kind of odd to … you know, find you in the wild without any Pokemon with you.  Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah … huh,” the girl mumbled, yellow eyes scanning the forest with a half-smile, and she began fiddling with her hands at her dress front.  “The uh … wait, you’re related to Cynthia!”  She hummed, expression brightening as a faint glow surrounded her again, and she hovered around Rhea.  “You have a similar aura … oh, I think I understand now; that’s why my teleport was all off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What … wait, you can read auras?”  Rhea slowly asked.  Mya had dashed back to her side, glaring at the floating girl suspiciously.  “Do you know my aunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, mhm!  We meet every so often,” the girl said with a tinkling laugh.  “She can be pretty scary when she wants something.  You can call me Mepi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl froze in the air as Lyra and Hilbert walked out of the underbrush; Lyra had a super-bright expression and a hop in her step.  “Ah, Mepi!  Now, what could you be doing … oh…”  In the starlight, it was a bit hard to see, but Rhea caught a sly smirk slide up the woman’s glossy lips.  “Is that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mepi’s facial expression fractured with a wince.  “L-Lyra … oh, uh … oh-no, why did it have to be you?”  She groaned, legs and arms tightening as a large glowing figure appeared in the sky.  “Oof … he found me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s mouth dropped open and Sam looked like she was about to faint; 8”4, layered with flowing silky hair, and releasing a warm yellow glow, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Entei_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Entei</span>
  </a>
  <span> touched down in the field without a sound, intense red eyes fixated on Mepi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Hey, Entei…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra squealed.  “Entei; it’s been years!  Oh, come here, don’t be shy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert folded his arms with a deep frown, glancing at Rhea and Sam with concern.  “Lyra, are you sure this is okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra dashed over to the Volcano Pokemon, her dress fluttered in the hilly breeze.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, cheek rubbing against his fur.  “Oh, you’re always the fluffiest of your brothers, and you're even suppressing your aura for the girls.  I love your fur so much!”  Her voice was muffled while nuzzling his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, she grinned at Hilbert.  “It’s fine, it’s fine.  Rhea probably can’t even sense his aura; these guys can be total ghosts if they want to!”  She huffed with pride.  “Wait, if you’re here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea pulled her focus away from the Legendary Pokemon to watch the color drain from Mepi’s face.  “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ho-Oh_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Ho-Oh</span>
  </a>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark sky lit like the noonday sun as a presence even more powerful than her aunt’s Garchomp descended from the clouds.  It came as if out of thin air, and a sweeping wave of fathomless rejuvenating rays exploded across everything below it; unlike a compressive force like Lila, the Rainbow Pokemon’s aura filled her breast with an explosive strength that chased away all soreness and left her invigorated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even while still high within the clouds, Ho-Oh’s colossal form was well over a hundred meters long, making him easily visible with the naked eye.  Multi-colored lights danced across the heavens, blotting out the starry sky, and judging by its current position, it was hovering over Viridian City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A majestic call roared across the land as Ho-Oh made his presence known; from what Rhea’s father told her, this Pokemon was probably within the top 15 most powerful on the planet.  He wasn’t even sure if her aunt could take him on with her entire team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no…”  Mepi groaned, hands running down her face.  “You guys are such bullies!”  She shouted, pointing at Entei.  “I just want to go north…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was already on the ground, eyes swimming, and out of the corner of Rhea’s vision, she caught Lyra’s Porygon-Z lifting the recovered Nidorino into the air so he couldn’t run; Ho-Oh’s restorative pressure appeared to heal everything throughout the entire Viridian City-State.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra whistled, gently stroking Entei’s fur while looking up at the glorious Bird-Pokemon.  “He doesn’t do something like this often, which means … </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lusamine">
    <span>Lusamine</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ho-Oh dropped into a dive-bomb, moving at mind-bending speeds before shifting his trajectory right to them, and within seconds his massive form passed overhead, causing a wave of warm air to pull their hair along with the gale and press their dresses against their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he was gone, the Legendary Pokemon’s presence hadn’t dissipated, continuing to brighten the entire sky with dazzling rainbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea tamed her hair and clothing, watching him pass by; he seemingly landed not too far from them and Lyra somehow hoped all the way up to Entei’s back, spreading across his thick mane with a giggle.  “Okay, Hilbert, watch over the girls for me for just a little bit; I need to see what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … alright,” Hilbert mumbled, scratching the back of his head with his cap, “but you know I don’t have a Pokemon that can teleport … well, not that anyone can use it right now with that abnormal </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Defog_(move)">
    <span>Defog</span>
  </a>
  <span> he’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” Lyra nodded with realization.  “Umm … I’ll leave Zelri with you just in case I take a bit longer than expected.  Entei will bring me back.  Is that cool?”  She asked, leaning over with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Rhea’s shock, a smooth, deep voice bloomed in her mind as the Volcano Pokemon spoke.  “Of course, Lady Lyra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, still with the lady stuff, huh?”  She cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Amira has grown quite large since I’ve last seen her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, that’s right,” Lyra hummed, lying on her belly; it looked like she wanted to make a snow angel out of the Pokemon’s fur.  “The last time you saw her … huh.  Well,” her perky attitude returned in an instant, “Mepi, let’s get going!  You know you can’t teleport with Ho-Oh restricting it everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mepi’s cute first appearance and playful mannerisms had vanished in an instant; she’d fallen onto the ground right next to Sam.  It was as if the world was crashing around her.  “Why is it never easy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, c’mon!”  Lyra called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s cheeks bunched in a small pout as her psychic aura returned and she began floating into the air.  Entei took a few steps into the sky; what appeared to be burning steps appeared below his paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mepi gave a low hiss.  “The Ho-Oh gang are all bullies!”  She moaned, dejectedly following them as Entei sped up, vanishing beyond the treeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked more confused than anything else.  “Heh … uh, yeah … what’s going on, Rhea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea slowly shook her head.  “I have no clue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert told them that he had no idea what was actually happening; if they wanted to know about the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swords_of_Justice">
    <span>Swords of Justice</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Forces_of_Nature">
    <span>Forces of Nature</span>
  </a>
  <span>, or </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tao_trio">
    <span>Tao Trio</span>
  </a>
  <span>, then he was the guy, but Kanto and Johto weren’t his stomping ground.  He seemed a bit preoccupied with something else, though, since he kept glancing to the southeast, which was the opposite way of Ho-Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a bit for Sam and her to calm down, but eventually, they managed to get everything settled; the rainbows in the sky vanished several minutes after Lyra left, but she didn’t return.  Once Hilbert heard Tera’s story and how Nidorino had killed her mother, he sent the former area boss to a place he couldn’t cause the same kind of trouble, asking Zelri to teleport him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam finally explained to Tera the probable fate of her mom, which broke the girl’s heart.  She cried herself to sleep in Sam’s arms, using Rhea’s 2-man tent; they shared it for the night since Sam’s had been ruined.  Mya stood guard outside; her Mawile gained quite a bit of strength from defeating the Nidorino, gaining the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fake_Tears_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Fake Tears</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> Move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea was a little salty that she didn’t take a picture of Ho-Oh as he went over, which kept her up a bit, mentally beating herself up.  Rhea drifted between events, but the big highlights had been beating a Low Silver-tier with cheeky tactics, which couldn’t have been done without a Master Ball or her exceptional Pokemon, Sam getting her second Pokemon, helping the little Phanpy out of a horrible situation, and seeing Ho-Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mya kept guard through the night; Nova unwillingly fell asleep soon after Ho-Oh disappeared, compelled by her over-emotional mind.  Her Eevee had made some solid first steps at overcoming her phobia of mud today.  After a bit, Rhea’s droopy eyes dropped her into oblivion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra couldn’t stop smiling; she loved the energies released by the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tower_duo">
    <span>Tower Duo</span>
  </a>
  <span> and their helping subordinate Legendary Beasts; even if she was stronger than the three now, their force was unique.  She liked them a lot better than the mercurial tempered </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Legendary_birds">
    <span>Legendary Birds</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Lugia was always having to slap them atop the head; she wondered how his family was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cute female Lugia that relocated to their world through an Ultra Wormhole nine years ago was much younger and weaker than him, the dirty old man, but Lyra was happy they got along so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came up to a large canyon within the sierra; Ho-Oh stood on a rise, wings folded back while he waited for them.  He’d shrunk in size to give them more privacy, but few would venture so high onto Mt. Silver, fewer still that could get there with any decent speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping off her ride, Lyra held her skirt down as she dropped, landing on her feet before adjusting her outfit.  “So…”  She gave a side-long look at Mepi, landing beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What … I like taking this form when around humans!”  She defended with a soft huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mepi, too?”  Lyra asked with a small smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It works,” she defended, releasing a soft white glow while transforming back into her original form.  Once finished, a semi-annoyed </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mesprit_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Mesprit</span>
  </a>
  <span> hovered beside her.  “Well, you’re at least happier now … you can be scary with emotions,” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s smile fell a little, folding her arms as Ho-Oh studied them, high above on his perch.  “Why are you in Kanto … judging by the teleport.  You were snooping around the hospital Lusamine was in before Rhea and Sam’s strong emotions in battle drew your teleport off-target.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </a>
  <span>…”  Mepi mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I want to know,” said a booming noble voice around them, coming from all angles, which caused the Mesprit to jump.  “What has he discovered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You know, heh, you can always ask him instead of using me as … you know, a middle girl.  I just do what I’m told.”  When everyone glared at her, she sighed, “I hate getting caught in the middle … why don’t you two make up?  He could come see things himself, you could get along again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... We haven’t gotten along for eons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what happens when you take over someone else’s project,” Mesprit half mumbled.  “No, well, not like he was doing much with the planet, right?  Just Pokemon poppin’ outta Wormholes all the time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you learned?”  Ho-Oh’s tone was a demand, and Lyra knew why; he wanted to be prepared this time.  After all, he almost died eight years ago, and he wasn’t the only one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Wormholes … are slowly unsealing,” Mepi reluctantly mumbled, playing with her tails and hands.  “It’s not exactly linked to Lusamine, but … she is a significant beacon for a third source to latch onto … if you catch my meaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nihilego_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nihilego</span>
  </a>
  <span>…”  Ho-Oh growled, clearly holding animosity for the swarming creatures.  “So … the second war will start in a few years.  Do you have a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t,” the Mesprit sheepishly whispered.  “It will probably be random at first … like it used to be, and then … depending on if those guys are still alive, they’ll find a way to control them again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low sigh left Ho-Oh’s lungs.  “... It’s confirmed then.  Lyra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm?!”  She chimed, giving him a salute; she was on their team all the way.  The </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Creation_trio">
    <span>Creation Trio</span>
  </a>
  <span> were split since Giratina was extremely fond of Cynthia.  Dialga and Palkia were also occasionally at odds with Arceus, too, which didn’t help things.  It was always drama with them, but Lugia and Ho-Oh were fun and straight to the point, just how she liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know what effect my powers had on the woman … if any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … the more time we can buy, the more information we can gain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra nodded.  “I’ll keep ya updated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released a soft chuckle.  “I haven’t met a human I liked more in millennia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you don’t have to butter me up,” Lyra giggled.  “I like you guys, too,” she cooed, snuggling into Entei’s chest again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mepi gave her a raised eye that said she was crazy but swiftly tried to hide it when she thought she was looking.  “Can I go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights illuminating the heavens faded, and the Mesprit swiftly vanished in multi-hued lights.  “I’m so gonna get yelled at,” she groaned.  “Bullies…”  She huffed, sticking out her tongue as a final act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra had to admit, she was pretty cute.  Still, the drama the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lake_guardians">
    <em>
      <span>Emotion Clique</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> brought was something she could do without in her hectic life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Entei … guess we got some dark clouds again,” she mumbled.  Lyra had hoped the untested and utterly unknown seal Lusamine used would last her daughter’s lifetime.  It seemed it had only stalled them a decade.  “Guess I should be calling my father-in-law … aww, but he’s got so much on his plate right now.  At least, Ethan and Iris have chilled out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts momentarily turned to Hilbert.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poor boy … it’ll be tough trying to catch up to that crazy girl, but it’s possible.  He just needs to find that spark again … both Hilda and him.  They’re too blinded by how bright the dragon girl shines.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. B1 — 24. Lighting The Torch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV:  Wow, a lot this time O.o</p><p>1:  Hannah (Redhead that was the sickest of the Wooloo Girls)</p><p>2:  Amber (Amira's Shiny Fennekin)</p><p>3:  Hannah</p><p>4:  New Pokemon (What new Pokemon will Amira and Hannah get?)</p><p>5:  Amira</p><p>6: New Pokemon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We beat the Nidorino!  He actually tried to kill Rhea!!!  Good thing Hilbert had him teleported away &gt;.&gt; Yeet!  Get outta here!</p><p>hen we meet Mepi, the floating pink-haired girl that Rhea gets strange vibes from; it's like she's a half-human/half-Poekmon.  Lyra shows up to Mepi's horror, followed by Entei, and ... Ho-Oh?!?!</p><p>The massive legendary Pokemon descends from the heavens, healed EVERYONE in Viridian City-State, and probably a bit beyond it before flying further up toward Mt. Silver.  Does this mean Rhea's healed of her fortitude damage, too?!</p><p>It was for a purpose, as we learn in Lyra's POV, he is concerned about the Ultra War starting up again, and we discover Mepi is actually Mesprit, and she is NOT happy with the current situation.  We discover there are legendary factions and long, long history between them.</p><p>Lyra says she'll keep Ho-Oh up to date and they depart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>1:12 P.M. June 14, Monday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Events</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  The start of the 2nd week in the Joint Kanto and Johto Indigo Summer League Preliminaries.  1st of the 2 Days of Rest after the previous week’s battles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah held her breath, stomach squirming as the world instantly changed; she went from hanging over empty air to standing on grass and earth.  Her balance was the same, but the shock caused her to stumble back a little, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ledyba_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Limru</span>
  </a>
  <span>, her Ledyba, hunkered closer to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t fall!  Don’t fall!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of embarrassing herself in front of her new idol was gut-wrenching, but she seemed preoccupied with other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was a little disoriented by the sudden shift, but the light gray </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fennekin_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Fennekin</span>
  </a>
  <span> swiftly regained her balance.  The fox scanned for danger, and Hannah followed her gaze, regaining her bearings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in what appeared to be an ancient forest; she had no doubt many of the Pokemon nearby had never seen human life.  Moss and vines grew on the thick trunks, reaching far overhead.  The thick canopy only allowed sheens of light to illuminate the area they’d been transported to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit magical, and the rich scent of the air made Hannah fill her lungs to relish the sensation it produced.  The chirping of various Pokemon filled her ears, likely spreading the word of their arrival out of shimmering rainbow lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odd berries she’d never seen before and vivid flowers grew throughout the space; the high branches gave her a decent view of their surroundings, but the dense shrubs provided enough cover for most Pokemon to hide.  She saw the cute black floof of a foxtail vanish inside a bush, not far away, and dozens of others were taking cover, but the only Pokemon she recognized was </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Caterpie_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Caterpie</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah spun in a slow circle, neck craning back to take in the scope of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viridian_Forest">
    <span>Viridian Forest</span>
  </a>
  <span>; it was enormous.  Pallet Forest had some big trees, but those were in some of the more remote areas she’d backpacked to with her dad a few years ago before he’d gotten too busy and on Night Watch, but even those were nothing like these ninety-meter giants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Amira was a teleporting veteran because she simply unfolded her arms, unhooked her phone from its magnetic clip like it was any other day, and examined their surroundings; no big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber and Limru were already on the grind, talking with a few Pokemon she didn’t recognize in a nearby tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, we’re probably on the lower end of a mountain by Mt. Silver.  Let’s see,” she brought up a holographic image of their area; it took a moment to calibrate their exact location.  “Yup … wait, hold-up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah cleared her throat, adjusting her backpack and purple sunglasses while scooting over to see what caught Amira’s attention.  “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira played with the device, zooming out and in on a few arrows.  “... My mom put us pretty far apart.  Rhea’s to the northwest of us and Mallory’s to the south.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right … our map syncs to our teammates … helps us find each other if we get separated.  Sam should be with Rhea, but Jade’s with those other girls.  Where are they?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out her own phone, it took much longer to find a good enough signal to get the proper data; she kept glancing over at Amira as she played with her holographic map, getting an idea about their surroundings.  She couldn’t help but wonder what network Amira was on, but it was only a passing thought since it had to be RT&amp;T, Rocket’s network.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … yeah, I see Sam further up on … is that a big hill they’re on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…”  Amira replied, looking up to scan the Pokemon around them for a moment before returning to her far more detailed map.  The phone was beyond cutting-edge; Hannah hadn’t seen anything about it, which made her feel a little embarrassed with her three-year out of date model, and it was even Silph, not Rocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the biggest hill I’ve ever seen, judging by the picture,” she mumbled; of course, she hadn’t been outside of the Pallet area since she was a girl.  “... Jade’s actually a bit north of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah paused.  Amira was being as quiet as she was back at the Pokespring, causing her mind to wander; she didn’t want to be annoying or ask too many questions.  What was the right way to start a conversation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She refrained from biting her lip, feeling it somewhat dry already, but one thought popped up more than any other … her health.  When she’d bonded with Limru, to say she was a wreck would be an understatement; she’d gone into full-on panic breakdown mode.  Rhea had seen her like that, and it was embarrassing enough, but she couldn’t imagine letting Amira see her so weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh … are we really going to catch our second Pokemon here?”  Hannah asked, glancing at the minimized Great Ball in her left hand.  “Do you think … can I handle it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira’s red eyes were barely visible behind her tinted sunglasses, and her tone was fairly neutral.  “If my mom gave you a pokeball, then probably.”  Flipping around her backpack, she took out a pack of gum, offering her a piece.  “Want some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Hannah forced a smile while taking the offered item and popping it into her mouth … spearmint flavor.  It had a strange familiarity as if she’d had something like it recently.  She pocketed the wrapper, pondering the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her mom would probably be one of the best authorities on the topic … she’s Mukin’ Champion-tier.  Although … what if I could technically handle it, but still get sick.  No, but wait, Rhea said it had to do with our immune system; so, as long as I don’t go to a place with a bunch of people real soon, then I should be good.  Right?  It sounds like it should work that way.  Okay, maybe it won’t be so bad!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was starting to feel a bit better now that it was just the two of them and they weren’t around her superstar mother.  “Hmm … I’ve never seen some of these Pokemon before.  Your mom wasn’t kidding; there must be all sorts of various regional Pokemon around this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Amira’s finger as she pointed out a few, showing the difference in their education; Hannah doubted she was trying to sound smart, though.  “That’s a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Yungoos_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Yungoos</span>
  </a>
  <span>, a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Budew_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Budew</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blipbug_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Blipbug</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grubbin_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Grubbin</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and oh … a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nickit_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nickit</span>
  </a>
  <span> just went into that bush,” she mumbled, lowering herself to the ground a little to peer into the shrubbery.  “That might be a good addition to one of our teams’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fox?  It was kind of cute,” Hannah grinned, catching Limru following Amber around as they talked with the Caterpie.  “What do you think we should do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira set her bag down, sitting on her side while smoothing out her skirt.  She gestured for her to do the same.  “Probably let Amber and … your Ledyba’s name is Limru, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s stomach squirmed with delight.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>She remembered!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should let them scout out the area and figure things out.  Amber seems to think this is a pretty safe spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah quickly questioned Limru, and she gave her the same response, apparently busy talking with the Caterpie.  She seemed to be enjoying her time with Amber, but Hannah was still finding it difficult to interpret Ledyba’s emotions into thoughts.  Her gaze returned to Amira; she was wearing a soft smile while watching Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet she can understand Amber without even trying … why is it so hard for me?  Everything’s so hard … I just want to be confident.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibration from her phone brought her attention to a notification; it was from the group-chat she’d joined after being taken advantage of by Coral Kaylera, the journalist, and her mind returned to that horrifying incident.  She still felt like such a fool and the embarrassment came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching above her left ear, Hannah’s eyebrows drew together with concern.  “Umm … Amira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-eyed girl turned her head to face her.  “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … is Rhea really not mad at us … you know, for talking about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira took a deep breath, full lips dropping.  “No, Rhea’s not mad; honestly, I’d bet money she’s forgotten about the whole thing.  It’s not like she can blame you three if she looked into that woman.  I don’t; you were just her latest victims.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah pulled around her braided hair, fiddling with the tip.  “I mean, she was really friendly, and I never would have thought she was trying to use us.  We get so many tourists in Pallet that random people asking you stuff isn’t that uncommon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking back, though … there were a few things that should have raised a red flag for me sooner.  I just felt … I don’t know.  It’s like I let Rhea down.  The whole boyfriend thing was adding insult to injury…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira responded by pulling up her phone, sending her an article without explanation.  Hannah accepted the transfer and frowned at the title as it popped-up.  “... Coral Kaylera’s charges dropped from lack of evidence.  Huh … what charges?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira put her phone back on its magnetic strip, staring at Amber and Limru; they were speaking to the cute Nickit that just crept out of the bushes.  “Have you heard of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Naive_Mint">
    <span>Naive Mint</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”  Hannah mumbled.  She didn’t like the name on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naive Mint is a naturally growing substance that originated in Galar but is easy enough to import; in fact, it often is through Viridian shipments.  If given to a Pokemon to smell, it can very temporarily change its Nature.  If given as a herbal tea, it can cause the effect to last longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”  Hannah whispered, shifting to a more comfortable position on the grass.  “I’m following you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now … what if it were given to a human?”  Hannah was repeating it in her head as Amira answered the rhetorical question.  “It will cloud their mind and generally make them more gullible.  And there you have it; it wasn’t really your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dots connected in Hannah’s head; it was like a hot iron pressed against her chest.  “You mean she … she drugged us?  Then … no wonder we felt so strange.  That’s … that’s illegal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shrugged.  “It’s not easily traceable through drug screening, and only lasts several minutes in small doses, which is why she hasn’t been prosecuted yet; I mean, she mainly operates in Viridian, and the Police there don’t mess around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard down the grapevine she was a pretty scummy journalist, so I committed her face to memory, and she knows it, which was probably why she didn’t approach us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks turned in a somewhat sour expression.  “I only started looking into her when she came out with that article the other day; we’ll probably run into her again, but she won’t use the same tactic.  She’s careful, and buying Naive Mint to participate in battles is well within her rights.  If she ever was caught, then yes, she’d have some heavy crimes brought against her.  In the end, you just need to be more careful with what you accept from people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed down at the gum pack in front of her with a forced smile.  “I’m just saying…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Hannah’s spine, the wad of gum stuck against the side of her cheek.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No-ho-ho … I look like an idiot again!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…”  Hannah mumbled, face turning a bit red.  “Umm … yeah, I’ll try to think more … I just never had to consider that kind of stuff before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Amira chuckled, scooting her glasses up a bit further onto her nose, “I’m not trying to make you feel bad.  Honestly, it sucks thinking everyone’s looking to get something from you all the time.  I’ve kind of … well, envied normal girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, focus shifting to the forest again.  “Don’t get me wrong … no, nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah gripped her left arm, extrapolating what Amira had said; she had no doubt that those words weren’t something she shared with just anyone.  It made her happy and sad at the same time.  She couldn’t imagine what it was like with one half of her family being universally infamous while the other was revered, and she was stuck in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to make the exchange any more awkward than it had already become, Hannah returned to the previous topic.  “So, yeah … she drugged us.  That’s so slimy … so that waiter was in on it, too … wow, Muk.  Her embarrassing us was to make us not question why we felt so strange…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she never even got past the fourth Bronze-tier Gym; so, how can she buy specialized Trainer Battle Items?  Does she do low-tier Bronze battles often to qualify?  Hey, maybe we can get our revenge on her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira lifted an eyebrow, focus returning to her.  “Eh … she’s Gold-tier; if she said she was Bronze, it was a lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s fingers closed into a fist in her lap, teeth clamping down on each other; she’d hoped they could just come up with an official battle condition and bait her into agreeing.  “You’re kidding … we can’t even challenge her to make her go away in a bet?  How … what can we do?”  The anger slowly fizzled out.  “Is there anything we can do to stop her in the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Amira smiled at her.  “Look, you three got taken advantage of by a horrible journalist that gets her money off click-bait, blackmail, and drugging her victims.  Learn from the experience and be more careful.  If anything, I should have warned you about the possibility at the spa and that the paparazzi is targeting us, and thereby, you three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira brushed her extremely thick triple-braided red hair behind her while standing and straightening her triple-tiered skirt.  “Anyway, that’s in the past.  For now, we need to find some strong Pokemon that want to join us; who knows, maybe in time you’ll be able to get your revenge against her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new goal lit in Hannah’s breast.  “You know what, you’re right!  If we try hard enough, we can make it to Gold-tier and beat her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop there,” Amira chuckled, pointing at her Pokemon.  “First, we need to get you a good team.  Amber’s got a lead.  Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm fuzzies swarmed Hannah’s heart; Amira was the best!  If there wasn’t a fan club started for her, she’d start one tonight; of course, she had to use an alias because it would be too embarrassing if Amira discovered she was the leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed behind their Pokemon as the Caterpie led the way.  The little insects seemed to be somewhat angry, or they appeared that way to Hannah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber released a low hum as they entered a very large forest; the trees were so tall that it hurt her neck to try and look high enough to see where they ended.  Pokemon could be heard chatting across the area and many were easily spotted, but this was something like the other wild areas they’d been; it was too peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pokemon were laughing, talking with one another about recent events, and playing games; that all slowly changed when they appeared, word spreading about their invasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Butterfree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they here to take Butterfree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  They can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, walked up to a nearby tree where a few Caterpie were latched onto.  “Hello, we’re not here to start trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the Caterpie responded in a high-pitched male voice.  “We have heard tales about the humans; Pidgey tell us about the battles and conquests … Sparrows lie, and Hoothoot cannot be trusted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Amber mumbled.  “So, we are looking to find two Pokemon that like to battle and want to get stronger.  Is there anyone nearby like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!”  A female Caterpie growled, leaning over to whisper to another as if she couldn’t hear them.  “They’re here for Butterfree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another gave her a quizzical stare.  “You sure?  Butterfree doesn’t like to fight; it’s too much work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female Caterpie’s eyes narrowed.  “True … remember what the Pidgey say, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one that said the thing!  The thing about humans fighting Pokemon up the mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru scuttled over to Amber, causing the Fennekin to glance her way.  “Hey, Amber, umm … do you really think they’ll help?  Pokemon where I’m from were pretty cautious of humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber frowned; she could already hear a few male Pokemon talking about how pretty she was.  She debated using it to spark up the proper conversation; it usually tended to work, but it didn’t seem necessary as one of the Caterpie descended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait … you’re here to take two Pokemon that love to fight?”  He asked with bright eyes.  The guy appeared to be fairly young by his size.  “Even if they’re battle junkies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Low mumbles swept the throng, carried further by several other Pokemon that heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could they get rid of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!  They’re so rude…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the pretty one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does whatever the stupid one says, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber listened to the babble for a minute, letting Amira know that things were safe in the area; she didn’t hear a single fight happening at all around them, not even over berries, which was odd.  Many of the Pokemon around them were a lot stronger than what she’d seen on Route 1 or in the Pallet Hills.  Several Metapod could be seen further up the tree, glaring down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what she could tell, there were two Pokemon that the area occupants thought of as hoodlums, causing trouble in their peaceful neck of the woods, and the big plan was to get the two humans to take them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru was starting to get a bit nervous because of something to do with her Trainer; Amira and her were talking, but the conversation wasn’t really that appealing to Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young representative of the Caterpie inched down to the ground, looking up at her with big eyes.  “Can … if you are taking two Pokemon, then there are some we can take you to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … what kind of Pokemon are they?”  Limru asked with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft-spoken male voice came from a nearby bush.  “The kind you’ll like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru glanced between several of the Pokemon that started coming out of the undergrowth; Amira and Hannah had sat down a bit ago to talk.  “... I don’t know, Amber … it could be a trap.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not…”  Pleaded the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nickit_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nickit</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By his tone, he was somewhat infatuated with the shiny fox; Amber was used to vocal strain by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swapping directions, she faced the overgrowth with a small smile, wagging her tail ever-so-slightly.  “Hello, my name’s Amber.  My Trainer says you’re a Nickit, which is fairly rare around Viridian; that’s really cool.  How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His big black ears and red nose popped out for a moment.  “Umm … hi.  I’m okay.  I, eh … I don’t really have a name.  Pokemon just call me Nickit.  Oh, it’s, uh, nice to meet you, t-too,” he stammered, ducking back into the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber refrained from smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this an act?  Could this be a play to break the ice with me, pretending to be shy and cute?  I guess I could tug the line.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … well, I hope you have a good day.  Now, Caterpie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caterpie’s confused eyes darted to the bush as the Nickit jumped out.  “Wait, umm … hey, so, how long are you going to … you know, stay around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber returned her smile to him.  “How long … I can’t really say,” she mused.  “Probably overnight, if you know of a good open space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh!  Yeah, I do, eh … there’s a clearing not too far from where I like to hang out, actually.”  He said with an innocent smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Amber hid her smirk.  “Maybe we’ll have time for you to show me the best spots … of course, we first need to find these Pokemon these Caterpie were talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh … I know where they are, too!  They practice in that field I was talking about, but … yeah, the one guy isn’t all that interesting, and the girl isn’t as pretty as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber pulled her flaming tail around to hide her face.  “Oh, am I really that pretty?  I mean … I know my tail flame looks nice, but … I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru had a forced smile on her face, but this Nickit needed clear hints; he was obviously new to the flirting game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah!  I’ll, umm … yeah, follow me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crouching a little, Amber kept her tail close to her face, ears releasing mesmerizing flame patterns that caught the yellow-eyed fox’s gaze.  She didn’t even need Hypnosis for the young Nickit.  “One second … my Trainer’s almost done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah … uh, so … where do you come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, probably a place you haven’t heard of before,” Amber giggled.  “It’s pretty far away.  By the way, you wouldn’t be interested in joining us, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crept closer, vision darting to Limru for a moment before returning to her; the Caterpie seemed somewhat annoyed by his appearance, speaking before he could extend the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Amber, Nickit doesn’t want to go … you need to take the other two Pokemon away before Butterfree comes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nickit chuckled softly.  “Yeah, uh … I don’t know if I’m ready to go with humans … it’s not really something I can see myself doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber’s red eyes turned to the bug.  “Oh?  Too bad,” she sighed with disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira let her know they were ready.  “We’re in luck; our Trainers are ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon began to lead the way, and the Nickit and Caterpie bounced back and forth; the Caterpie just wanted to be rid of the area’s troublemakers, but Nickit just wanted her attention.  She placated both, probing for more information about the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru suddenly took to the air; she was becoming visibly agitated with what their Trainers were discussing, and from what bits she understood, it would be difficult to hear.  They were reading Trainers reviewing Ledyba and how bad they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber had to focus on the attention-needy Nickit and the annoyed Caterpie; the Pokemon they were being led to were currently getting ready to battle the Area Boss, a Butterfree, which was apparently something of a daily occurrence for the pair, and these Caterpie were done with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their guardian idol needed rest, but by the sounds of it, some battle-crazed egg wouldn’t give him a break, and a string of flowers always hyped the egg up, although Amber didn't know what to make of the descriptions exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were coming up on the site; their Trainers seemed to have come to a conclusion with their discussion, and Limru looked a lot happier by the results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?”  Amber asked, jumping on a large root to stare at the hovering Ledyba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru was smiling.  “A bit … it’s just hard hearing how terrible you are.  It’s not like I wanted to be born weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber shrugged, hopping down as their Trainers worked themselves over the massive chunk of exposed wood; Nickit landed beside her, listening intently.  “Every Pokemon has weaknesses.  Humans help us learn how to overcome them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”  Nickit asked.  “I, uh … I heard humans are really savage.  We don’t see too many battles here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah … that makes sense.  This Butterfree must be really powerful if they keep the peace in the entire area.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention shifted to the field as they exited the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah rose to her feet, brushing her knees off and adjusting her cream shorts; she noticed a few grass stains on them that weren’t there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Muk … I really should spend some more money on good resilient clothes, but they’re so Mukin’ expensive…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not allowing her irritation to show, she kept a bright tone.  “Yeah, I’m ready!  Umm … so, who do you think I should put on my team?  My dad said Ledyba were underrated, but I haven’t figured out how to really utilize her Moves that well … I mean, I guess we only have two at the moment,” she mumbled, trying to remember the articles she’d looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Amira whispered.  “Tell me what you’ve discovered … oh?”  She unclipped her phone while looking at a notification.  “Lori bought the team package for Pokedex … that’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?  That’s like … how much money does Mallory have?!  That’s super expensive to get a premium subscription like a Team Pass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … so, I’m not trying to sound mean, Limru knows that, but … every article I read said Ledyba and Ledian fall off around Gold-tier … they aren’t super reliable overall.  My dad’s super confident that Trainers sleep on them, though.  I just … what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira had her phone up again, occasionally keeping track of where they were going and stepping over roots or ducking branches; their group was drawing quite a few Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for her idol to respond, Hannah tried to test her link to Limru.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, did that … he was a Nickit, right?  Did he want to join us?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The response was a solid negative.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah … got it.  Thanks, Limru.  We’ll find one!  Umm … give me a little time, Limru.  I’m sorry … I know I’m kind of failing as a Trainer.  I get drugged … we’ve lost every battle we’ve been in … our rank is tanking … hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru paused for a moment giving her a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know … I’m being hard on myself, but I can’t help it.  What if Amira or Rhea lookup how we’ve been doing since we left?  It’d be so embarrassing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, noticing Amira had the picture of a Ledyba on her phone; she was going through the Pokedex site’s information on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm … some of the Trainer comments do mention Ledyba and Ledian are difficult to make competitive, but there’s surprisingly little information overall since not many people move to the higher ladders.  Let’s see … if I was going to get advice from someone, it’d be from someone qualified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like?”  Hannah asked.  “Uh, you don’t mean High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bugsy">
    <span>Bugsy</span>
  </a>
  <span>, right?”  She chuckled.  “How would I get advice from a Gym Leader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any of them, really,” Amira mumbled, performing a search.  “</span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Viola">
    <span>Viola</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Burgh">
    <span>Burgh</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and Bugsy are all High Master Bug-Type Gym Leaders.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aaron_(Elite_Four)">
    <span>Aaron</span>
  </a>
  <span> would probably be the best to question as a Grandmaster, and he’s from Sinnoh … ugh, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guzma">
    <span>Guzma</span>
  </a>
  <span> is considered a Grandmaster Bug-Type Trainer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…”  Hannah adjusted her pack; the weight felt like boulders when she took it off for a bit and put it back on.  “Should I really be looking for Top-tier advice at this level?  How could I even use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira shook her head, scanning down Pokemon reviews, speculations, and general thoughts on her Pokemon, using the filter to look for specific Master-tier Trainers giving their opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s important to know where your Pokemon can excel early on to min-max your efficiency.  Ah … here we go.  Bugsy has a big article on it, but it’s pretty dated … I think it was posted by another user ages ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah scooted closer to read with her; in short, Ledian had probably some of the worst Stats when it came to the currently known pool of Bug Pokemon.  Period.  Bug/Flying Type didn’t help much since it gave the Pokemon a ton of weaknesses.  It had decent speed, but if they were outsped, Ledian would get KO’ed pretty fast.  It was one reason why there were never territorial boss Ledian, forcing them to act as a swarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ledian’s Ability, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swarm_(Ability)">
    <span>Swarm</span>
  </a>
  <span>, was almost useless since increasing their already horrible Attack and Special Attack Stats would do little to help, even if you added their Dream World Ability, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Iron_Fist_(Ability)">
    <span>Iron Fist</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  Increasing the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Category:Punching_moves">
    <span>Punch-Series</span>
  </a>
  <span> Moves provided minimal aid and required a lot of time investment from the Trainer and Pokemon to even accomplish that goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, combining the 50% increased Offensive Stats of Swarm with Iron Fist’s 20% just wasn’t enough to push her Pokemon into High-tier competitive play on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By questioning Limru, Hannah discovered her Ledyba had </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Early_Bird_(Ability)">
    <span>Early Bird</span>
  </a>
  <span>, too … she couldn’t even get the offensive boost Bugsy was talking about.  The Ability helped against any kind of sleep strategy, and did work with </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rest_(move)">
    <span>Rest</span>
  </a>
  <span> tactics, but wasn’t exactly game-changing when other Pokemon could get </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Insomnia_(Ability)">
    <span>Insomnia</span>
  </a>
  <span> and still brought downtime in a match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news was a bit crushing for both Hannah and Limru; it was one of the first times she’d sensed her Pokemon’s feelings so strongly, which was heartbreaking, but near the end of the critical review, by one of the world’s foremost experts on Bug-Types, came a silver lining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugsy went on to explain that Mega Evolution provided a much needed boost to the Fighting Bug Pokemon, redistributing their Stats in a way to dramatically increase their Attack Stat to rival heavy hitters like Heracross and Pinsir while increasing its Speed by a healthy degree, no longer requiring </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rattled_(Ability)">
    <span>Rattled</span>
  </a>
  <span> as their first Dream World choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The addition of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guts_(Ability)">
    <span>Guts</span>
  </a>
  <span> further helped Mega Ledian enter the competitive scene by having a way to increase its Attack by utilizing the opponent’s energy when targeting the Mega Ledian with a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Status_condition">
    <span>status condition</span>
  </a>
  <span>, allowing it to intercept the Moves for its team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When combining </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swarm_(Ability)">
    <span>Swarm</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Iron_Fist_(Ability)">
    <span>Iron Fist</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guts_(Ability)">
    <span>Guts</span>
  </a>
  <span> with Ledian’s </span>
  <a href="https://pkmnshuffle.fandom.com/wiki/Barrier_Bash%2B">
    <span>Barrier Bash</span>
  </a>
  <span> Ability, gained on its Evolution within Silver-tier, in addition to its changed Typing of Bug/Fighting and Stat redistribution, Ledian could finally become a physical offensive threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barrier Bash gives the Pokemon a permanent </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Brick_Break_(move)">
    <span>Brick Break</span>
  </a>
  <span>, able to outright shatter popular defensive choices such as Barrier, Light Screen, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aurora_Veil_(move)">
    <span>Aurora Veil</span>
  </a>
  <span> with any physical Move, and allowing Ledian to bypass up to a +2 Defense buff.  All while simultaneously setting its own Reflect, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Safeguard_(move)">
    <span>Safeguard</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and Light Screen defensive matrix, keeping offensive momentum to snowball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bugsy recommended Swarm as a starting Ability since it would provide high offensive pressure for the Bug Pokemon with a proper support to keep the Ledyba just within range of the Stat increase early on, but that wasn’t an option for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ledian became a real offensive threat for set up and wall-breaking strats in Silver-tier, but fell off fairly hard in Gold-tier.  It could function as a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Baton_Pass_(move)">
    <span>Baton Pass</span>
  </a>
  <span> user to help their team, but with such low Defense and being an up-close and personal type of combatant, they were very susceptible to one shots and focus swap burst teams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Platinum-tier, the earliest a Ledian and their Trainer could perform Mega Evolution, when the Fighting Bug could really enter the scene again, and kept its viability into Master-tier if going for their Dream World Abilities.  Of course, Mega-Evolution was even difficult for Top-tier Trainers at Platinum, like Rhea’s brother, but was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bug Master recommended Iron Fist first but Rattled would be a wonderful addition if you decide to keep your Ledian on your Main Line-up and send it on its second Dream Journey heading into Grandmaster-tier.  Hannah couldn’t even imagine that, though, and knew very little about the obscure Dream Dimension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, if she was able to meet most of those conditions it would be difficult to stop the rampaging Fighting Bug Pokemon when it started to snowball.  It’s just that Ledian required a lot more dedication and time with their Trainer than most Pokemon to reach that Mega Evolution breaking point when they finally became viable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mega Evolution was recommended over Z-Moves and Syncro-Burst for obvious reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, her Ledyba would have a rough time in Bronze-tier, grow into a threat in Silver, fall-off hard in Gold before reaching the stars in Platinum … if Hannah could keep up.  Limru also required a lot of resources to expand her great TM and Tutor Move Pool, but that came with time.  Her dad hadn’t been wrong, but the road would be difficult for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah encouraged her little Ledyba while sensing her mixed emotions.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry!  We’ll get you there somehow … I know we will!  Even if it’ll be rough … no, we have to believe, and we will get friends to help us!  We can do it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru flew a bit into the air as they picked up their pace again, and gave her a weak smile; she was still unsure how she’d make it to that big goal.  Her little bug girl had no clue her journey would be so much more difficult than the other Pokemon around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah smiled at her idol.  “Thanks for giving us a path, Amira … that means so much to me and Limru.  I know we can do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Amira chuckled while putting her phone away.  “All I did was find an old article … Gym Leaders don’t post those kinds of Pokemon reviews much anymore … Trainers started to get mad at them for disrespecting their Pokemon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”  Hannah’s gaze shifted to Limru, flying ahead of them through the ancient forest.  “I can see that … I felt pretty bad when you were reading the earlier part.  I mean, it’s not like Limru can change how she was born, but the last part showed that there’s a path for us … it’s not impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira nodded.  “My grandpa always talks about that … there’s always a way to win, you just need to be smart and resourceful enough to make it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fire was burning in Hannah’s chest.  Meeting Rhea had been the best thing that had ever happened to her; she used to think there wasn’t anything she could do, these gifted Trainers would always be ahead of her, but after getting to know a few of those untouchable figures … she discovered they were no different than her in many ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the one thing they had was the confidence to push forward with their goals, and not let anyone else tell them otherwise.  She never thought she’d be out here, less than a week after bonding with her first Pokemon, going for her second, but here she was, it wasn’t impossible for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira, Rhea, and Mallory had given her the confidence to reach beyond her lineage.  Reading all the horrible things people said about Ledian and Ledyba online had thrown her for a spiral at first; it was probably why her bond with Limru was so turbulent between her own self-doubt and how far the two of them could go.  That was in the past, though.  She’d show the world what Limru could do, even if she didn’t have the best possible Abilities she could have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she’d even challenge Bugsy and beat him one day before telling him how much his article inspired her.  They entered into a wide open field, sunlight exploding across the grassy area, but much of the tall strands had been cut to a small height, and she caught sight of the two Pokemon they were led to, eyes widening with delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Comfey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#By_leveling_up">
    <span>Comfey</span>
  </a>
  <span> hovered above the ground with a bright smile.  </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Togepi_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Togepi</span>
  </a>
  <span>, her best buddy, had been practicing really hard to perfect their big combo recently, and she was ready to help him take the win against their biggest foe … the Boss!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready, Togepi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to give her a smug grin, jumping into a quick spin.  “I’m ready to take him out; we so got this this time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey wrapped her tail around to hold it, floating down to his level.  “What should we do after?  I can blow some leaves in his face.  Will that help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togepi waved his hand.  “No, no, no, we’ll be fine; one shot is all it will take from our big show!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The statement put a bit of unease in her; Togepi had always been a bit quirky with his plans, and sometimes hasty.  This was another one of his random attack strategies, but this time, she’d managed to get the timing down to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll try and buy time if it fails again,” she chimed.  “Of course, that’s probably not gonna happen, though, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!  I can feel this next one in the tips of my hands; we’re gonna floor Boss Butterfree today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm … if we do fail again, which Move should I go with?  Butterfree usually lets us get a few in before blowing us away.  So … I should blind him for Togepi to build-up another attack, maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention swapped to a crowd of Pokemon that came out of the forest … with humans.  “Oh, Togepi!  It’s a human … don’t they look funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”  Togepi lifted an eye at the peanut gallery they’d attracted.  “Ho, ho!  We even drew in humans to see our awesome victory!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey released her tail to clap.  “You’re so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled down as a flaming fox came forward with Nickit; the red-furred Pokemon would normally sit by the side of the field and watch them.  Comfey thought he might idolize Togepi because the young fox was usually present for their training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since they’d heard a few </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spearow_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Spearow</span>
  </a>
  <span> talk about how powerful Pokemon could get when bonded with humans and the crazy battles they had, Togepi had been starstruck.  He wanted to prove he was strong, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey just thought it was fun to hang out with her best bud, and enjoyed helping him out.  It was nice to be wanted and have a friend.  She was all alone when she hatched, and Togepi was the first Pokemon to call her his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d heard the stories the Pidgey told, but she wasn’t so sure they were being honest; humans couldn’t be that bad if the Spearow liked them.  Although, the Hoothoot could be a bit suspicious with their stories about Pokemon ten-times bigger than Butterfree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snatching her tail again, Comfey did a few spins in the air.  “Hello!  We’re getting ready for our big fight today.  Are you going to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fire Fox Pokemon sat down, tail swinging softly; she was really pretty, and even sparkled a bit, which drew her eyes from her fur to the flickering flames.  The fire was a bit frightening, yet mesmerizing at the same time, and the female fox wasn’t all that scary.  In fact, she looked super friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togepi puffed up his chest, pointing at Comfey.  “We’re gonna be the new big bosses of this area and kick out all the bad Pokemon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pretty fox gave them an innocent smile.  “Mmh … is that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey was a little perplexed as the two humans began talking with each other; one was super excited while the other was looking at some kind of light that a flat crystal produced.  “We’ve been practicing a lot,” she mumbled.  “What are your humans doing?  They are your humans, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ledyba beside them nodded, giving her a bright expression.  “Hi!  I’m Limru, by the way, and this is Amber,” she pointed to the fox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you,” Amber added.  “They are our Trainers … heh, I suppose you could call them our humans, and we are their Pokemon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey’s eyes widened.  “Oh, is that how it works?  I didn’t know.  So you’re theirs and they’re yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru sat up on her two back legs.  “We’re…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed-off as the group of Caterpie started to cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Boss is coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Butterfree, our protector!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come show these fools you are undefeated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beat back the infidels!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad sigh, passed through Comfey’s mouth, giving Amber and Limru a forced smile.  “Sorry, they get a little worked up when we battle the boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infidels?”  Amber mused, lifting an eye at the Caterpie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togepi chuckled, drawing their gaze.  “It means we are strong; they recognize us as conquerors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down with the infidels!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long reign the Sleeping King!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I don’t think that’s what it means, Togepi…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her best bud was utterly convinced everyone loved them, but the moment they hatched and started challenging Butterfree, they’d been labeled infidels; she was pretty sure it was some kind of unspoken rule not to challenge him.  It made Togepi happy to hear their calls, though, and none of the other Pokemon in the area could handle their tag-team, which meant Butterfree was their goal at finally becoming strong Pokemon, like Amber and Limru.  In fact…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey grabbed her tail with glee, hugging it close to her chest.  “Hey, hey, Togepi!  What if we battle Amber and Limru next; we can see how strong human Pokemon are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru gave her reply a short chuckle.  “Eh, heh … we aren’t human Pokemon … we’re just bonded Pokemon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonded…”  Togepi’s eyes widened.  “Spearow talked about that, didn’t he, Comfey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed, not recalling the word.  “I don’t think I was there for that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togepi grinned.  “Yeah, we can show them how strong we are, but first … ah, there you are Sleeping King!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey saw the pretty Butterfly hover through an open place in the woods with a low yawn, catching sight of them.  The moment he saw the crowd that was gathering, he groaned.  “Aww … c’mon, guys … humans, too.  What’s the deal?”  He questioned, floating over while a group of chanting Caterpie moved below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber eyed him with a small smirk.  “You’re the leader over this area?  Yeah … you are pretty strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, glancing at the Trainers as they conversed with one another.  “You’re here to pick-up a few Pokemon?  This is a pretty chill area, but I don’t know if you’ll get many…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togepi jumped in with a bright smile.  “Esskeetit!  Let’s do this Comfey; we’re gonna blow you away today, Butterfree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ledyba seemed a bit nervous by Butterfree’s appearance, the Caterpie noises, and Togepi’s response.  “Can you two really fight him … he’s super strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butterfree waved a hand in his typical weak manner.  “It’s cool … man, you got the looks, though, girl,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Me?”  The Ledyba stammered, glancing at Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did a slow twirl.  “Yeah … once you grow a bit more, you’ll have all the boys running.  Uh … these two fighting me?  They’ll be fine.  This is … normal,” he grumbled, turning to give a sad glare at the two excited Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togepi jumped up, pointing a finger at him.  “Normal that we toss you around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh … c’mon, guys,” Butterfree pleaded, droopy eyes sweeping the chants for him to blow them away again or toss them into a tree.  “I was up all night talking to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lilligant_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Lilligant</span>
  </a>
  <span> … she says </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidorino_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Nidorino</span>
  </a>
  <span> has been pushing a bit into her territory … gah, then the Black </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rattata_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Rattata</span>
  </a>
  <span> gang tried to make a raid … then the blue </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sandshrew_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Sandshrew</span>
  </a>
  <span> clique got into a fight with the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Houndour_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Houndour</span>
  </a>
  <span> group.  Let me sleep…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until we battle!”  Togepi grinned, “Or are you scared we’ll win this time?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butterfree spun his hand in a circle with a short yawn.  “Go on … do your worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey and Togepi set their faces; this was it.  The others backed up, and low whispers were passed around that she couldn’t hear, but it wasn’t time to focus on them.  She had to support her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White energy gathered around her as Togepi drew his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t regret this; I’m feeling this one, Butterfree!”  Togepi shouted.  “Let’s go, Comfey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you!”  She shouted, continuing to build all the helpful energy she could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning in a circle, the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Helping_Hand_(move)">
    <span>white aura</span>
  </a>
  <span> condensed in the center of her loop, and she released her tail to push the gathered sphere at Togepi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes were on them, but Comfey had no doubt they saw their duo as villains.  They were rebels to the peace of the area, yet Butterfree never kicked them out, letting them try every time they managed to push to a new level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their combined attack exploded within her bestie, supporting his next attack to the maximum.  Togepi waved one of his </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Metronome_(move)">
    <span>hands</span>
  </a>
  <span> back and forth with a devious grin.  “Esskeetit!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An overwhelming, ominous wave slammed against Comfey’s chest; whatever was coming was far stronger than anything they’d done before.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no … it keeps getting stronger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Togepi was laughing as power surged from him; the white aura turned light brown before flashing neon green shades, and the air began to vibrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butterfree’s mouth dropped open as hundreds upon hundreds of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thousand_Arrows_(move)">
    <span>green shards</span>
  </a>
  <span> blasted out from around Togepi’s green brilliance.  “... Wha…”  Butterfree watched the sky blot out with the projectiles, and with one motion of Togepi’s hand, they descended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what?”  Amber shreaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The humans and Pokemon screamed with panic, retreating back to the forest, but all Comfey could do was watch in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s way bigger than anything we’ve done before!  Can we actually do it this time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Butterfree pivoted, sending a burst of wind at a thousand beams collapsing around him; it stopped many, but was soon overpowered, striking him from every angle, and they lost sight of him from the exploding particles colliding with his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfey, Comfey; we did it!”  He cheered.  “We’re so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off as the devastated battlefield cleared of green; Butterfree was now on the ground, wings lifting left and right while examining himself.  “Huh … wow, a lot stronger than anything you’ve done before … I’m definitely awake now, heh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way…”  Togepi mumbled, dropping to his butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I gotta follow up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment to regain her senses after the flashy Move; a four meter area was utterly devastated, only ripped up dirt visible below Butterfree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey shot forward, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wrap_(move)">
    <span>twisting</span>
  </a>
  <span> around their opponent’s body, barely able to grab her tail before squeezing; white illuminated her frame.  “I … I got him, Togepi!  I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butterfree chuckled, flexing his wings; her grip slipped, and he beat his wings, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gust_(move)">
    <span>blowing</span>
  </a>
  <span> her and Togepi back.  A massive chunk of her defensive shield was instantly taken.  “Nooo … Togepi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, her bestie was on the ground, eyes spinning; they’d failed for the forty-eighth time, but she couldn’t give up yet just because she was running low on energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, she spun in a circle to blaze bright green.  A </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leaf_Tornado_(move)">
    <span>swirl</span>
  </a>
  <span> of leaves and wind expanded in a small tornado toward Butterfree to lift and blind him, but another casual flap of his wings sent it back in her face, negating her Move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a nice try,” Butterfree encouraged with a smile and soft chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reverse gust struck her and she blacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amira’s lips dropped open upon sensing the unusual aura expelling from the Togepi’s body; this was not a normal attack, and reminded her of the aura Legendary Pokemon naturally generated.  A dome of green darts trapped everyone in the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have to be kidding me; am I about to die to a random Metronome Move that hit the golden ticket?  Amber let’s go!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Hannah’s arm; the girl was too stunned to even move upon seeing the hundreds upon hundreds of darts shooting into the sky to lock the Butterfree in before attacking from all angles.  “C’mon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What is that?”  Hannah gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Togepi luck!”  Amira shouted, noticing the arrows instantly curve around them at light speed, leaving a sizzling trail of green dots across her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t actually hold that much power, but was far stronger than the Togepi should have been able to produce since it had converted into the multipliciable force of a Legendary Pokemon’s energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air hummed with the unique aura, pulsing through Amira’s body; she’d never felt this kind of weird signature waves, which meant this attack didn’t come from the Tower Duo or their subordinates since she’d met each of them when she was a little girl, and it’s hard to forget those kind of forces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over before they even made it to the forest edge; dirt couldn’t even expand, each explosion sending it back to compact the earth with a dense gravitational impact.  She slowed to a stop with the others, and she could feel Amber’s panic, wondering what she should do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira soothed her, breathing a sigh of relief.  Her mother hadn’t shown up, she had no doubt she would have if she’d actually been in danger, but who could stay calm in the face of such an attack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The powerful Low Silver-tier Butterfree had taken the full brunt of the attack, and had clearly taken damage by the way it had been forced to the ground.  Of course, when struck by Legendary Energy, even from a much lower-tier Pokemon, you didn’t come out unscathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two gusts later, and both the Comfey and Togepi were knocked out; the Butterfree appeared to be taking the surprise attack surprisingly well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber tentatively went over to talk to him, but all the other Pokemon had long since vanished into the forest in panic.  While her Pokemon checked things out with him Amira searched Pokedex’s website and scanned for anything that matched what she saw; nothing came up.  She couldn’t find any reference to anyone getting the same Metronome Move anywhere online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning off her phone, she put it back on her belt.  Setting her backpack down, she got out her Super Potion and went to heal the Comfey and Butterfree; Hannah had recovered and went to do the same to the Togepi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … Amira, what was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, smoothing back a few strands of hair that had fallen out of place.  “Honestly, I have no idea.  I couldn’t find anything about it … I’ll have to ask my mom.  Umm … how’s the Togepi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Recovering … he seems a bit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Comfey floated over to comfort the Spike Ball Pokemon after Amira healed her; she seemed to thank her and Amber before hovering to her friend with concern.  Togepi was tearing up a little with Hannah’s compassionate rubs to his shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay … you were really strong; you did good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Butterfree gave her a weak salute when she started healing him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geez … that nearly stopped my heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comfey wrapped around Togepi and the human’s hand.  “Hey, don’t cry … we did really good, Togepi!”  She encouraged.  “Look, even the humans think you’re awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I just wanted to have them … them all like me.  Everyone hates us, and now … now … how do we win if that doesn’t work?  We tried … everything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry!  We’ll get it one day, Togepi, and you’ve got me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged her, sniffing a little.  “... Thanks, Comfey … how do we get stronger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru rubbed Comfey’s back with a comforting smile.  “Hey, if you want to get stronger, you can join Hannah and me.  We’re gonna get to Gold-tier … no, Platinum, for sure; we gotta get back at this human woman that drugged my Trainer and made her feel bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey had no clue what Gold or Platinum was, but figured it must be something powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-We can get stronger?”  Togepi asked, tears still in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey frowned.  “Will we be separated?  I wanna stay with Togepi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”  They turned to see Amber walking over to them with Butterfree and the other human by his side.  “It’s not like you’ll never see each other again,” the fire fox said with a smile.  “I could use your help, if you want to join.  Amira’s really impressed by that Helping  Hand Move you have, and if you want to get stronger, there’s no faster way than bonding with a Trainer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can still see each other?”  Comfey asked.  “Spearow said Trainers go to really far away places … I’ve never left this area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togepi whipped his eyes, putting on a brave face.  “We can get stronger, though?  The bonding thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without a doubt,” Amber grinned, glancing to Butterfree as he released a slow sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Comfey, Togepi … if you really want to get stronger, then they’re not wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey’s eyes widened.  “But … the Caterpie say humans can’t be trusted.  You trust them, Butterfree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled.  “It’s a bit more complicated than that, but … yeah, these girls seem fine,” he mumbled.  “Plus … I could get some sleep if you two go off to get stronger,” he yawned.  “Oh … I’m tired again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey’s lips drew in, but Togepi seemed all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to get stronger!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru hovered over them to sit in front of him.  “Hannah and I’d love to have you!  We really want to get stronger, too, and there are lots of Pokemon even stronger than Butterfree out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha … no way,” Togepi mumbled, looking to the Pokemon for confirmation.  “Butterfree’s never lost … not once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his cheek absently.  “Well, yeah, but there are way stronger Pokemon up the mountain.  I run a pretty easy strat with sleeping groups and taking them out.  It won’t work on stronger Pokemon, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber’s tail started to wag again, giving her a charming smile.  “We can be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heat rose in Comfey’s chest.  “We … can be friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru got up on her hind legs again.  “Yeah!  We can all be friends.  We help each other out in battles; there is this Triple Battle thing where all my other new friends join in and we try to win together.  It’s really fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears started shining in Comfey’s eyes, hands clamped against her chest.  “I can … have more friends?  I want more friends!”  She cried.  “I’ll help a lot, and … and I want to have fun … can we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” Butterfree hovered down, whispering to Amber, but she could still hear him.  “They only hatched a few months ago, and … they didn’t have the warmest welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber pressed her front paw against her human’s leg, and the Trainer took out a spherical thing.  “Just go into here, and you’ll be bonded with Amira and me; we’ll be your new family,” she grinned.  “We can have a lot of fun and make more friends all over the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too!”  Togepi shouted, and clapped with excitement as the other human brought out a similar device.  “Esskeetit!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey giggled as he jumped out of her grip and off the human’s lap to touch the sphere; her mouth dropped open when it swallowed him whole.  “Wha … where…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limru waved her arms.  “One sec, one sec … I need to go back in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human tensed a little as if in a bit of pain, but Comfey thought she was smiling.  In dismay, she watched Limru turn into energy and go into a similar sphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s happening?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Togepi’s sphere opened, revealing her bestie’s ecstatic face.  “Comfey, Comfey!  It’s so warm and … and I can talk to them in my mind!  I’m talking to Limru … heh, she’s like … so close to me, but … there, she’s right there!”  He pointed at the ball in the human’s hand.  “Oh, oh, she wants to give me a name like Limru … Star?  Esskeetit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber lifted an eye.  “Eh … what does esskeetit mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfey smiled.  “It means let’s get it … it’s like his cheer.  Hehe … umm, yeah, okay.  If Star wants to go with it, and he likes it … I’ll give it a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swooped down and tentatively touched the sphere; a strange expansion felt like it entered her chest.  Without warning, she was in a warm, safe place next to Amira’s heart.  She knew her Trainer’s name, and could feel a wealth of strength within her that made her own look tiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow … this is so comfy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh, good one,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amber commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can talk!  This is so cool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber’s tone turned teasing.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not going to say esskeetit?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nuh-uh, that’s Toge … Star’s thing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she giggled.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Umm … so, do I get a name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest burned with wonder as all the new sensations swirled within her and around her; it was so strange sharing emotions and thoughts, but Amira somehow understood her question, and shockingly, she could understand her human.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Comfey.  I am so happy you decided to join us!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber piped up.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s interested in making more friends.  We have a team, by the way; you’ll meet them tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More friends?!  H-How many?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She cried, hands trembling against her mouth; this was the happiest moment in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We … oh … you want to meet more friends?  We’ll be getting at least another four along our journey, probably more, and tomorrow you’ll meet Rhea and Mallory’s team.  Lori will have a new Pokemon with her and Rhea has Nova and Mya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four new friends … and they’ll be friends with Star?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yup, well … probably,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amber mumbled.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Name, Amira, name!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amira giggled, and Comfey could suddenly see the world through her Trainer’s eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How about … Holly?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so, so, so cool … uh, Holly?  Holly … Holly … I’m Holly!  I’m Holly!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She cried.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Amber, Amira … I won’t … I’ll be a good support and help you as best I can!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Amira was a bit unique since she was able to have both Amber and her out at the same time, and they spent the rest of the day getting to know each other.  Limru and Star took turns by the hour, but Hannah seemed to be pushing herself to do it; she was pretty sore by the nightfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big surprise came when Ho-Oh burst into existence; Amira apparently had some connection to the bird as a little girl.  The Legendary Pokemon was beyond anything Holly thought was possible, and it showed her the path they were on, and it excited her.  She had a team and friends now; she wouldn’t be alone ever again like when she’d first hatched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amira and Holly went over her Moves and Ability, which was exciting for them both, and her Trainer showered her with praise; it was hard to keep modest with the human’s continual proud emotions.  She was the key to beating someone named Forrest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Individual_values">
    <b>
      <em>IVs</em>
    </b>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>: Average 21</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nature</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nature">
    <em>
      <span>Modest</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ability</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  </span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Triage_(Ability)">
    <em>
      <span>Triage</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Known Moves</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Celebrate_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Celebrate</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growth_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Growth</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flower_Shield_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Flower Shield</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Helping_Hand_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Helping Hand</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leaf_Tornado_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Leaf Tornado</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leech_Seed_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Leech Seed</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lucky_Chant_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Lucky Chant</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vine_Whip_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Vine Whip</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wrap_(move)">
    <em>
      <span>Wrap</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. B1 — 25. Emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PoV:</p><p>1:  Jade (Last of the Wooloo Girls little mini-arc)</p><p>2:  Orin (Jade's Pidgey)</p><p>3:  New Pokemon (Who will it be?)</p><p>4:  Jade</p><p>5:  New Pokemon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap:  </p><p>The girls are all on their little training exercise!  We've gone through Rhea, Sam, Hannah, and Amira's adventures—now, we go to Jade, our odd-girl out.</p><p>Last week, Hannah became a super fan of Amira's; our Rocket girl has a growing fanbase with Hannah working in the shadows.  Hannah got a rather quirky Togepi she named Star while Amira bonded with Holly, a Comfey!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>12:06 P.M. June 14, Monday, 106 PH (Post Hoopa Event)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Events</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:  The start of the 2nd week in the Joint Kanto and Johto Indigo Summer League Preliminaries.  1st of the 2 Days of Rest after the previous week’s battles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade spent the morning hanging out with Hannah and Sam; these last few days were becoming some of the happiest in her life.  She was on a team that cared about her for just being her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d gone over a few strategies during breakfast, mostly touching on the 3s Battles  they’d lost the day before.  The three didn’t spend long reflecting since a lot of people were moving around since they set up in one of the Route 1 trail campsites.  Sam surprised them with some cut fruit she’d bought yesterday when they were getting ready to leave </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Xanadu_Nursery">
    <span>Xanadu</span>
  </a>
  <span>, popping it out when they were cleaning up camp.  It wasn’t something she expected and was a nice treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade had hopped from group to group in school, looking for people that would treat her like Sam and Hannah did.  The three of them just clicked, and it made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled while watching the groups of trainers pass by her and her two friends; they’d moved to the side of Route 1’s road when Rhea called Sam’s phone.  There were a lot of various styles of clothing from the tourists passing through that interested her.  She wondered if a few could be purchased online and shipped to Kanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, her lax thoughts came to a screeching halt when Rhea explained who would be going with who.  She was excited for the prospect of spending time with one of her new idols … until that didn’t happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a weak chuckle, masking the depressed sigh close to her lips once her name was put in the hat; Rhea just threw her in with Ellie and Inoa, Casey Brook’s teammates.  “The third wheel in the trio, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade instantly regretted the comment as the vivid vision of Rhea’s coral blue eyes creasing with concern flashed across her mind with the blonde supermodel’s shift in tone.  “No, well … I mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding,” Jade laughed it off with a wave of her hand as Sam and Hannah turned troubled looks on her.  “I’m kidding!  Uh, I mean, yeah, it sounds like a good opportunity,” she deflected, trying to shift the focus.  “What do you two think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Hannah swiftly took the spotlight with the revelation that she’d be spending one-on-one time with Amira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade hadn’t missed the comments her redheaded teammate had made about the Rocket girl.  Without a doubt, Hannah admired Amira’s cool and tough-girl personality, the way she didn’t seem to care how people saw her, and how effortlessly she fit into a conversation or knew exactly what to say at the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jade agreed, she didn’t really gravitate to those types of girls.  She wanted to spend time with Mallory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the spa, Lori was always the one pulling everyone back in and keeping everything going.  Rhea was a little like that, but in a more socially awkward way that was cute and beautiful at the same time; on the other hand, Mallory had a naturally cool and clever vibe that Jade wanted to emulate.  She was vocal, fun, and had so much depth to her personality that drew people in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, after Rhea explained the groups, it wasn’t like she could blame the decision.  Lori was going to spend time with her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news about Casey Brooks and Mallory Medina being step-sisters threw Jade for a loop, but it made sense with their parents.  It just never occurred to her since they came from entirely different regions.  Still, she couldn’t help feeling like a third wheel … yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud sigh puffed out of Jade’s lips as she swung her backpack off with the others, dropping to the grass to stare up at the sky; Orin, her Pidgey, fluttered down to land on her chest, trying to tell her that he was here for her as Jade managed her unbound blue hair.  It was a sweet sentiment but didn’t help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind wandered until Rhea and Lyra showed up; she was doing her best not to look lonely or depressed … but it was hard.  Her teammates seemed far more nervous about their own pairs to notice her internal struggle, so at least she could attempt to stitch another cut in her battered heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade turned her head away to wipe away a tear.  This journey was supposed to be different from middle school … high school … it was her Bronze-tier Journey; it took so much out of her to even get everything set up for that day she met Rhea, Sam, and Hannah.  Everything just meshed together so perfectly, which was why this hurt so much, and it shouldn’t, and she was stupid, but still a tear fell from her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it always like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Having Rhea call them and literally talk to a celebrity like Champion Lyra was a dream come true … something her parents wouldn’t have approved of, yet now it was a bit difficult to feel the excitement she desperately wanted with the same old cycle returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved her parents, and they loved her, but that didn’t mean they accepted her or her sister’s choices in life … which was hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents were nobodies; in fact, there wasn’t much she could even say about them to friends … well, there was one thing, but she preferred to keep that to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she told friends was pretty simple and to the point.  They worked at one of the local fish farms that provided a safe place for the fish outside of the wild, and that was it … that’s all she needed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents actually met during the early days when the wildlife business and preservation effort started to emerge, attempting to rescue many of the swiftly diminishing wildlife from Pokemon savagery … they were </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Flare">
    <span>Flare</span>
  </a>
  <span> supporters.  Not the vocal, annoying, activist Flare supporters, but the silent glare type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both failed their Bronze-tier Journey when they were younger and grew bitter soon after; once everyone in their graduating class managed to get a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Badge#Boulder_Badge">
    <span>Boulder Badge</span>
  </a>
  <span>, they returned home, and one of Kalos’s Flare evangelists came to Kanto soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade wasn’t sure about the finer details, as it happened before she was born and when her parents were still teens, but they jumped on the message.  They donated to the organization monthly, subscribed to its merchandise catalogs to support the cause, and weren’t even phased by </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lysandre">
    <span>Lysandre’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> real goal that had been thwarted last year.  It was all manipulated and fabricated, they said; it’s well known, Kalos News is under the Nobles’ thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, her parents weren’t too keen on Pokemon battles, Training, or Pokemon in general; they’d released their two bonded Pokemon when they were teenagers.  Flare’s belief was that Pokemon were a blight on the world and wildlife were the victims of a cruel invasive species that had to be set right, and humans had the power to do it … and her parents bought into that ideology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therefore, Jade didn’t get much support from them; at least they wouldn’t disown her, but most of the heat of being a Trainer had fallen on her older sister, Cami.  She’d started her journey three years ago and didn’t get far, but she still kept in touch with her old teammates from that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cami showed her the ropes on how to apply for the Pallet Trainer Support Fund, helped her find Orin, and even saved up a bit each month for the past two years to help give her enough money to have a better journey than she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her older sister only made it to Misty’s Gym in her Bronze-tier journey, but part of the reason had been from lack of funds, and with a Battle Record of 48.6% win to loss ratio, she barely missed the mark of applying for further aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t stop her from Training and getting stronger, though.  Cami and her Oddish, June, tried battling locals on weekends to push on and try the journey one more time.  Sam wanted to make that dream come true, which meant she had to succeed and start saving up money, just like her sister had done for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was personal, and she kept it close to her chest, avoiding the topic altogether.  What was she supposed to do?  Hey, glad you want to be my friend; by the way, my parents hate all Pokemon!  So, wanna talk about the latest League Battle at my place … where my parents will give us the stink-eye the whole time?  Yeah, a great way to keep friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, with anti-Pokemon merchandise filling her hallways and the face of an international terrorist hung up, she was a bit skittish about letting friends come over or talk about her parents.  It wasn’t the most popular ideology with the colossal Trainer community, which dominated Kanto’s population.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all fine and good; she could live skating around her family life or rocking the latest technology or fashion, and she wasn’t shy.  Her sister supported her, and Cami was her biggest idol.  The current issue was different, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade put herself out there and did her best to stay positive.  She loved Pokemon, and Orin was a treasure close to her heart, literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends … Jade had problems with friends, and subconsciously, she wondered if it was because she wouldn’t talk about her family.  Was that detail in her life such a big deal?  True, most girls and boys loved to brag about their family’s accomplishments, but there was more than just that, and she got along with a lot of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Jade bounced between several groups of friends she’d hang around in school … the perplexing problem was that each of them seemed to only call her when their other friends were busy.  She had friends, a lot of them … none of them really texted or called over the last few days, but that’s fine because they were too busy to reply to her messages.  It was the first week of the International Bronze League, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking out her phone, Jade shielded her eyes from the overhead sun, checking to see if any of the boys or girls she used to hang around had replied.  Nope … none of them had, but they seemed to be posting a lot on their PikaBook pages and responding to others.  They could have forgotten, though.  She’d only sent one or two messages, asking how things were for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swapping to the Battle App, she looked up a few of their Match Histories; many had won at least one match over the past few days, but some of them came from Silver-tier families or high Bronze-tier.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could … no, they wouldn’t ghost me because I haven’t won a match yet … right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Orin hopped forward, sharp talons curved in a way to not dig into her chest as he transferred to a spot just below her collar bone.  He was trying to cheer her up; she was just feeling really off after Rhea’s call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard knowing you were the 3rd wheel in all your friend’s circles, and usually, she’d just shrug it off and put herself out there to find more friends.  If she just kept building her network, eventually, she’d find a good core group.  She’d find a good bunch of girls and boys she clicked with that actually wanted her around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had some insecurities she was aware of, and so did everyone else; she worked on them.  It didn’t prevent her from finding some form of joy in a day or something to be thankful for.  This time … being 3rd wheel hit something different in her breast … she’d finally found a solid group of friends, yet the cycle continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s lips pulled in as she inhaled, letting it out in a slow stream through her slightly stuffy nose before reaching up to scratch Orin’s neck.  She wiped away another tear; sometimes, spring pollen got to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orin enjoyed the attention but knew through their link that she was just distracting him; the comforting waves he projected told her they didn’t mean to hurt her.  Mallory just wanted to spend time with her sister, which Jade totally got.  It’s just … that was the point.  Being sad or hurt was stupid, immature, and dumb.  Still, she had to tuck her lip under to stop it from trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like she’d really connected with Lori … did Amira and Hannah click that well, or maybe Sam and Rhea somehow get closer to one another when she wasn’t looking?  Dropping her phone by her head, she rubbed her eyes with a silent groan, trying to suppress the heat in her nose and face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, it’s fine, Orin!  I’m fine!  We’ll get to hang out with two really big Starter Award Winners!  Right?  We get to see what they’re like and learn more about them…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>… That was all she did, though … get into a new group, learn more about them, and then they’d go off together and leave her behind.  It was a never-ending cloud over her head; she always tried so hard to be friendly and a part of the group … to be accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was always the next group, though!  It’s just … this was supposed to be her group, and Rhea was so nice and friendly … she came to her.  Being side-lined with an entirely new group while everyone else had their top-pick hit her chest particularly hard this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lyra finally showed up, Jade managed to get her emotions under control.  Orin was still throwing those gut-churning, well-intentioned waves that made it harder, which he didn’t understand.  She couldn’t blame him, though; he hadn’t been bonded with her for that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra was an instant save, though, and spectacularly swept her internal struggles under the rug while taking them high into the air at an impossible speed.  It temporarily silenced the swirling doubts in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, the Champion’s encouragement and the story was a massive hit for Jade, as it appeared to be for Sam and Hannah, but with the news came a troubling question.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do people find me annoying?  Lyra had trouble with groups, too … everyone thought she was too hyperactive and aggravating.   Is that why they forget to call me?  If I get stronger, then will people want to be friends with me?  I want to have friends … I really want close friends, but I can’t make any stick around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade jumped a little when Lyra suddenly teleported them to Viridian Forest, Orin on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, shut up, brain!  Calm down … deep breaths.  Just be happy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to distract herself, Jade added a smile to look around with her new companions, noticing they already had their Pokemon out.  Ellie, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kabu">
    <span>Kabu’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> granddaughter, had a non-shiny </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charmander_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Charmander</span>
  </a>
  <span>, while Inoa, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Olivia">
    <span>Olivia’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> daughter, had a shiny </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cyndaquil_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Cyndaquil</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d noticed both Casey and Rhea’s group were now wearing high-quality Trainer dresses that resembled Amira’s in some fashion, showing they’d all probably gone shopping together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could Rhea have found a new group to hang around?  Are we taking 2nd place?  No!  Stop being stupid!  I’m so stupid!  What, can Rhea not go shopping with anyone but us?  Gah, get over yourself…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie reached her arms high into the air, petite chest pushing out with her low groan before stretching out a little.  “Forest be wii-bit ah chiller than the low-lands, aye?”  She giggled while hugging herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was challenging to understand the jumpy nature of the Galar girl’s language, but she appeared to be pretty friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa’s Alolan accent was easier to follow with its slower pace and less vocal range.  “Heh, you’re telling me.  If a youngin’ went out in Spring and it’s like this, they’re going back in for a jacket!”  She mused, rubbing her hands together before hugging herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Southern Galar, mi da’s Gym be at, and ya know the weather be warmer ‘round da time,” Ellie stated, pulling up a new Silph Phone from a magnetic clip at her side.  “Blast’et … how’da’ya work the Mookin’ non-Rodom phones?”  She hummed, swiping her hand across the slim screen to swap between layers.  “Mook!  Mi apps keep jumpin’ on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa scratched her forehead with her middle finger before getting her own out.  “Yeah … the Rotom recall took the wind out of my sails … I used it so often, and this new operating system is hard to get used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade had no clue what they were really talking about.  “Umm … yeah … wait, Rotom the Pokemon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls paused, tearing their critical gaze away from their new-generation Silph device to lift an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, say what have ya?”  Ellie questioned.  “Ain’t ya er’ had ah Rotom Phone, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say that I have,” Jade replied with a forced chuckle, deciphering her question as Orin puffed his feathers a bit on her shoulder.  “In Kanto, we mainly work with the Rocket or Silph brands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Jade glanced around for something to steer the conversation away from what she didn’t know.  “So … what do you think about this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were teleported to a relatively sunny and loosely dense part of the Viridian Forest, which was out of character for the ancient woods.  That didn’t mean the trees were small; the giants stood several meters away from one another, spread out with many flowers and tall grass between.  It almost seemed by design with how clusters of groomed brushes and various colors of floral patches dotted the scenery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dozens upon dozens of various Pokemon Jade had never seen before were watching them as Ellie and Inoa’s Pokemon tried to find a Pokemon to talk to.  Orin was scouting the chirps each Pokemon made, soaking in information while the other two initiated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t particularly concerned with the area, which told her there weren't nearby threats, but from the emotions he sent through their link, it was obvious that they’d entered a place far outside their level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa and Ellie’s lips shut, doing a quick 360 to gain their bearings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…”  Ellie put her hands behind her head.  “Not too frightenin’, if ya know what ah mean?  ‘Lotta cuties spaced about, but uh … Luka’s not seein’ a good group o’ fellas that be interested in joinin’ da team.  ‘Bout you, Inoa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired Trainer took one more look at her phone before putting it away with a sad sigh.  “Yeah, not getting much, I’m afraid, and I have no clue how to work this Map App.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tight stomach urging Jade to push on and find something to aim everyone’s focus, she held her fingers behind her back and eyed a few Pokemon.  “Umm … yeah!  So … what do you think about finding a good place to camp?  Once we get settled in, we can look around for Pokemon that might be interested in bonding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good idea,” Inoa returned the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orin?”  Jade asked, trying to keep her little friend busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Pidgey lifted off her shoulders with a dissatisfied chirp before asking a few nearby Pokemon with a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lotad_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>lilypad</span>
  </a>
  <span> on their heads to guide them to a suitable spot.  He also made clear their intentions.  Although, a few </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Seedot_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>apricorn</span>
  </a>
  <span>-like Pokemon were the first to respond.  After a few words passed between them, their growing group of Wild Pokemon was in motion.  At least they were friendly in this area; she wasn’t looking forward to finding unfriendly Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of running water soon filled their ears, and the Pokemon guiding them brought their group further downriver to cross the 10-meter brook.  The forest only became more magical, open, and large as they went, showing just how attached the Pokemon were to this area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orin was concerned for her, which pulled his attention away from the chattering Pokemon, but Luka seemed to be picking up the slack.  Jade just urged him that she was fine; this was all normal … naturally, he didn’t believe she was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were picking up a few more Pokemon along the way.  She caught sight of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pineco_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pineco</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wooper_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Wooper</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoppip_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Hoppip</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tangela_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Tangela</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Oddish_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Oddish</span>
  </a>
  <span>, among others.  Somehow they were all pretty strong and could probably give Orin and her a run for their money … with the two of them working together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but ask herself why they were even here, despite Lyra’s trust?  Jade didn’t want to put Orin down; they were just so outclassed it was painful.  Who would want to join them?  It’s like … you had Ellie, Inoa, and then … her.  Orin was great … she, on the other hand…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop being negative!  This isn’t like me … why can’t I get this tension out of my chest?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie had fallen silent to study her surroundings and examined the Pokemon in sight; so, Jade turned her focus to Inoa, doing her best to be friendly while masking her internal bare-knuckles brawl with her depression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  So, you’re from Alola, right?”  She asked, focusing on the neatly trimmed three-foot-tall grass mixed with flower patches.  “I heard it’s really pretty there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot is what you’re trying to say,” Inoa giggled, following her gaze.  “I think Kanto is pretty, though; it’s a lot bigger than the islands, that’s for sure.  Uh … so, how’s your journey been so far?”  She asked, pulling back her hair while stepping over a small rise.  “You seem to have the flying Pokemon covered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade followed the girl’s finger to Orin, flapping gently above their guides.  “Yeah, Orin’s a really good partner,” she whispered, giving him a wave.  “Eh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost tripped as Inoa darted in front of her with a soft frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie came to a halt with the majority of the pack of Pokemon they’d gathered, but Inoa just gave her a silent but studious glare; it was starting to feel uncomfortable.  She was feeling off as it is, but this sudden 180 was unnerving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Mmh … something’s up that’s bugging you … a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade barred a forced grin.  “W-What do you mean?”  The Alolan girl wasn’t too close, but she still stepped back to brush out her blue hair and avoid the girl’s searching dark-gray eyes.  “I guess … umm, I’m just a little … you know,” she mumbled, sucking in her lips, folding her arms, and shying a bit further away.  “What could I offer these Pokemon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa hopped forward and gave her a hug, completely catching Jade off-guard.  “No!  Bonding with a Pokemon is more than just give and take … that’s why it’s called a bond.  You’re super sad,” she whispered in her ear, “and I can’t stand it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … yeah, yeah, I know, but … I mean, a lot of … umm…”  She trailed off, not knowing where to go in the current situation with the girl’s arms closed around her body; Jade’s arms were still folded tightly under her pounding chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to pull away, but Inoa stepped with her, throwing Jade’s mind into a confused spiral with what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie sighed, putting her hands on her hips while audibly clearing her throat.  “Aye … ya be doin’ the thing again, Inoa.  Gotta chill the vibes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl gently pulled away with embarrassment, and Jade gave Ellie a thankful smile.  The Pokemon watched as if this was a drama, and Inoa’s concerned look hadn’t faltered with her red cheeks, hands held behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  Inoa’s lips fell with her eyes.  “Sorry, Jade … sometimes I can get a little too … friendly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade lifted her hands defensively, shaking her head.  “No, no, it’s fine … umm, I was just a bit caught off-guard.  That kind of came out of nowhere, ya know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie motioned for them to continue.  “Yo, let’s be goin’.  By the way, if ya ‘av anythin’ be beatin’ at yer chest, then let yer girls know.  Just sayin’, Inoa’s got ah pretty good nose for how people are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a Rockruff, Ellie,” Inoa huffed, giving her a glare.  “My dad can feel people’s emotions, too.”  Her gaze softened a little when turning to Jade, but soon after began glowing a soft purple.  “But, yeah … just know that we’re here to help if you need it.  Umm … are you really sure you’re okay with your team?  Are they bullying you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s eyes widened with horror, thinking back to one girl that turned half their school against another for false allegations.  “W-What?  No!  No, no, no, Sam and Hannah are wonderful!  They’re super great,” she swallowed nervously, eyes searching while pulling her bangs behind her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, I’m being super suspicious!  What’s with that gesture and her eyes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re getting along great,” she chuckled, and the other two girls gave each other doubtful looks.  “No … gah, I’m just … I’m flustered, okay?”  She pleaded, starting to stammer and lose all coherent thought.  “I’m just … I umm … just … wanted to hang out with Mallory, and … no, no, not that you two are bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did it turn out like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose started to burn as tears leaked from her eyes.  “I … I don’t know what I’m saying…”  She cried, taking a step back while hugging herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah!”  Ellie lifted her hands in panic as Inoa suddenly started to tear up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What is it, Jade?”  Inoa cried.  “Why … Why are you so confused and hurt?  I feel it, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Jade to get her emotions under control as Inoa hugged her again; it kind of felt like she was partially trying to comfort herself.  Orin flapped over to do his best to help, panicking himself, but it just felt like a dam had burst within her with Inoa latching onto her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she calmed down, the two separated with the throng of Pokemon surrounding them in confusion, but Jade was too focused on Inoa to really worry about it.  “W-Why did it happen like this?”  She took several deep puffs of air, feeling a little breathless after the hurricane inside her subsided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Ellie popped her tongue a few times.  “Eh, Inoa be a tad uncontrolled in her … uh, thing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa sighed, cleaning her puffy and red face as Jade did the same.  “I … uh, I’m so sorry!  I’m so embarrassed…”  She cried, head falling a little shame.  “I … I didn’t mean to, but … sometimes when it starts it just … it won’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”  Jade sniffed, finding snot running across her arm.  Trying to clean off with the nearby stream while dealing with her burning body by splashing some cold water on her face, she shuddered.  Her chest was still pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya gonna explain?”  Ellie asked with a deep frown while fussing with her shoulder-cut hair.  “‘Cause I ain’t gotta clue how ya do your voodoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not voodoo!”  Inoa huffed, rubbing between her eyes after cleaning off her hands.  “Gah … no, I’m really sorry, Jade.  Umm … my dad’s a psychic, and well, not a really powerful one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychic?”  Jade gulped, standing while holding her left arm; Orin had flown to her shoulder to nudge her ear in comfort.  “You mean … like High Master </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sabrina">
    <span>Sabrina</span>
  </a>
  <span> or Grandmaster </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Will">
    <span>Will</span>
  </a>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … I don’t know really who those people are,” Inoa mumbled, scooting back against a large tree root while tucking her legs up to her chest and straightening out her dress.  “Probably not, though … you see, my dad’s not that strong.  He’s just an Empath Psychic … he can’t move things with his mind or read minds or anything like that, but … since my mom’s a Grandmaster…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was beginning to feel more in control now but noticed Ellie kept her distance from the Alolan girl.  Clearing her throat, she scratched Orin’s neck before sitting down by the stream to face Inoa.  “Your mom’s Grandmaster </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Olivia">
    <span>Olivia</span>
  </a>
  <span>, right?  She’s a powerful Trainer, I heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa played with her black bangs with a depressed look on her pretty face; Jade hadn’t seen many dark-skinned people in Pallet.  Most of the Kanto population had a yellow-undertone, but occasionally there would be someone from the southern Orange Islands that would visit her city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well … you see, because my mom’s a High Grandmaster, it kind of enhanced the Empathy part on my dad’s side of the family … so, I can actually affect other people’s emotions, too … sometimes it just gets a bit too much for me when people are bottling up a lot.  Still … I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was a little stunned by the news.  “You mean … you can feel exactly what I feel?  For real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa slowly nodded.  “I know it’s invasive and personal and weird…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie and her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charmander_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Charmander</span>
  </a>
  <span> leaned against a tree a few meters away, and she crossed her legs, tapping the grass with the heel of her foot.  “The day before, Inoa got me gettin’ outta the shower … had me on the ground like a babe.  Cass ‘bout jumped me a bit back with the boost, too … be like, calm the Mook down…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa’s brown eyes shifted to the water, lips tightening.  “... I’m sorry … I’m trying to get better control.  I was just worried … well, she was getting aggravated about you popping your tongue … I know I made it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade felt a little bad now; she had no clue their team was going through a hard time together.  Of course, she didn’t really know anything about the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa’s Shiny </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cyndaquil_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Cyndaquil</span>
  </a>
  <span> was rubbing up against her leg, trying to comfort her depressed Trainer.  “I’ll try to stay further away…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jade shook her head with a comforting smile; it was a bit gut-wrenching knowing the Alolan girl could tell what she felt whenever she wanted, but it wasn’t in Jade to shun someone.  “It sounds like you’ve gone through a rough time, too … I mean, you feel everything they’re going through, too … that must be exhausting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Building up her courage, Jade got up and walked over to sit beside Inoa; her Cyndaquil swapped to the opposite side.  “Umm,” nibbling at her lips, Jade took a deep breath before continuing, “so … I’ve kind of been the third-wheel like … all my life, and well … I just kind of felt like that again when everyone paired off.  I shouldn’t feel that way, but … I couldn’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa scooted closer to the water’s edge with a concerned look.  “W-Wait, no, no, you don’t need to explain anything to me!  I’m just … I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade shook her head.  “It’s fine!  I’m … actually kind of glad someone’s able to understand, ya know?”  It was true, but she was also nervous, which was why her gut tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh…”  She looked up at Ellie apprehensively.  “Uh … I mean, yeah … if you want to talk, then … then I’ll listen, but … do we really want to do it here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing around at the dozens and dozens of various Pokemon in the water, in trees, hovering in the air, and on the grass, Jade shrugged; it actually felt pretty liberating to have finally cried it all out.  “This is fine.  If that’s okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie sank down to the ground to rub her Charmander’s head.  “Aye, if ya two wanna talk, then whatever … I’ll just try’ta figure out this Mookin’ phone…”  She grumbled, pulling out the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking another deep breath, Jade allowed her head to sink back against the exposed root; the canopy overhead allowed sheens of light to spread across the path and shade other areas.  It really was a beautiful place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So … yeah, I’m usually pretty happy, but it just sucks when all your friends just go off without you, ya know?  I try to make friends, and we seem to get along, and then they just kind of only see you when you’re around.  Text or call … they only ever see what you’re up to when you initiate … sometimes not even then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At some point, I just wonder if I’m too annoying to have friends, or maybe I’m too dull … or maybe I’m just needy?  There’s just questions … never answers, and I can’t really talk to my friends about it because … well, it would be like accusing them of something, and I’m not trying to do that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... That’s rough,” Inoa mumbled, playing with her toes.  “Umm,” she whipped a tear away from her already puffy eyes, blinking a few times, “what about your current team?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade slowly nodded, pulling her legs up to wrap her arms around them.  “They’re great … really, they are … and there’s no reason why I should feel like the third wheel.  We’ve clicked and everything.  Like I said … I was just being stupid.  Mallory and Casey wanted to have their sister-thing.  There’s nothing wrong with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low hum rumbled in Inoa’s throat.  “... I feel it’s kind of my fault, then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”  Jade asked, giving her a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well … Casey probably wanted to go with her step-sister to get away from me.  I’ve … kind of had a few more … episodes than I normally do over the last few days.  I can be a bit of a downer when sharing so many people’s emotions … especially with all the crowds and it just drains me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a lot better about where she was, Jade scooted over and leaned in to hug Inoa.  “Hey, if you need someone to talk to, then you can talk to me, too!  Want to share numbers?  If you want to … you know, be friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa’s lips started to tremble as she hugged her back.  “Y-Yeah … I’d like that … umm,” her chest fluttered a bit against Jade’s arms, taking a shuddering breath, “thanks … for not … you know, calling me weird or running away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not gonna get rid of me that easily,” Jade giggled, pulling out her phone.  “Let’s get a picture with Ellie!  We can post it, and get a ton of likes from everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie popped her tongue, lifting an eyebrow at them, huddled next to each other.  “Eh, ya gonna be snappin’ a pic lookin’ like an </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alcremie_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Alcremie</span>
  </a>
  <span> sobbed al’oer yer face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade had no idea what an Alcremie was, but chuckled at the context.  “You have a point.  Let’s get cleaned up, find a nice spot and take a group picture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa rubbed her small nose and gave her a thankful smile.  “Thanks, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie groaned while getting up and stretching out.  “Aye, the touchy-feely rubbish ain’t mi strong suit, but ya got mi heart burnin’ a tad.”  It didn’t look like the rather unimpressed and cold girl was feeling much emotion, but from what pictures Jade had seen of her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kabu">
    <span>grandfather</span>
  </a>
  <span>, it didn’t shock her much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade giggled while hoisting herself up to retrieve her backpack.  “Is that what you look like when emotional?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”  Ellie lifted an eyebrow.  “Somethin’ be off with mi face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa smiled softly, whipping away any extra tears before splashing her face with water.  “Ellie only has two expressions; I’m bored and,” she giggled, “I’m about to end this boy’s whole career.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“False,” Ellie huffed, putting her hands on her hips, “Mi face be havin’ a good ‘ol smile … it just not be worth the effort most the time, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back on the path, following their guides to a meadow they could set up their campsite, and Jade tried to learn a bit more about her temporary companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s grandfather had actually come from </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoenn">
    <span>Hoenn</span>
  </a>
  <span> and been pushing to be the best in Galar ever since he arrived; the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Galar_League">
    <span>Galar League</span>
  </a>
  <span> had invited him to the region when one of their Gyms was closed with few capable Trainers to fill the spot.  The region’s League was a lot different than Kanto’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie had been born in Galar, and her mother was a native Galarian, grandfather being on her father’s side of the family.  She helped with anything she could in Kabu’s Gym, which really meant she picked up on his teachings and tried to offer advice to the students that paid for her grandfather and father’s professional guidance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabu was a High Master and her father sat in Master-tier.  The League knew what they were doing because the Gym had sparked a heat in many Trainers over the past three decades they’d been in Galar.  Leon’s rise to fame had been so legendary that even Jade knew a bit about the Champion.  He’d apparently helped Ellie’s grandfather at a low point, too.</span>
</p><p><span>Inoa’s mother was </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Akala_Island"><span>Akala Island’s</span></a> <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Island_Kahuna"><span>Kahuna</span></a><span> and the </span><a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_League_(Alola)"><span>Alolan League’s</span></a><span> Elite 4 3rd-Rank.</span></p><p>
  <span>The Alolan League had an appointed Champion at the moment, named the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Kukui">
    <span>Masked Royal</span>
  </a>
  <span>, which was a strange name in Jade’s book; his images online were even more bizarre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he was also a part of some strange sport in Alola called Pro Wrestling.  No one knew his identity, but there were speculations on a few high-profile individuals.  It was hard being that powerful and remaining hidden, yet he’d managed to keep his identity hidden, which was impressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the exchange, she learned that Ellie wasn’t nearly as cold and dismissive as her appearance led on, and Inoa was a lot more sensitive than she first took the confident-looking Trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the beautiful flower field, Jade noticed a few Pokemon grouped together across the field, and one in-particular caught her eye.  “Hey, hey,” she hissed, pointing with star-struck eyes, “it’s a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lilligant_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Lilligant</span>
  </a>
  <span>!  Wow … she’s so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Flowering Pokemon turned around to see almost an army of curious, Wild Pokemon flooding the meadow; they were all very careful about where they moved to not damage the beauty of the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye … that be a banger…”  Ellie mumbled, shifting closer to her.  “We best be treadin’ lightly, if ya know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa nodded with pursed lips.  “Yeah, that Lilligant is definitely a Silver-tier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What … how can you tell?”  Jade asked, watching the Pokemon turn back to speak to a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pichu_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pichu</span>
  </a>
  <span> that seemed fairly frustrated; its body was sparking every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … it’s kind of just a feeling … in your gut,” Inoa replied, stopping at the edge of the field.  “Hmm … I’m pretty sure it would probably be the leader over this area.  We should probably introduce ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade felt a little nervous about the prospect; she’d been taught in school about Pokemon that ruled areas, but all of those lessons had been to stay away from them.  Wild Pokemon were very territorial, and the Bosses of different areas were extremely so.  If you did something to displease them, they could kill you without blinking an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orin was quick to volunteer, and the emotions swirling inside her </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgey</span>
  </a>
  <span> made Jade a bit guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Orin released a low groan as they followed the friendly Pokemon; he hadn’t traveled through this area before, but had heard chatter from the flock.  Pidgey flew all around the world, and often traded flocks like Trainer Battle Teams.  He just hoped in the future he’d be strong enough to not be stunted and forced off the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flying Pokemon naturally knew a lot, a lot more than most other types.  Ground-Types came as a close second with their listening ears underground and Water-Types had a decent information network, but no one could match Flying-Type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not having flown through here before was actually a blessing … he hadn’t been the most honest of Pokemon, and it was fun being a little </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nature">
    <span>impish</span>
  </a>
  <span> every once in a while.  He played tricks on his new buddies sometimes, but he’d sworn off the troublemaking life when he’d met Cami’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Exeggcute_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Exeggcute</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s sister was really nice and spirited, but her Pokemon was so friendly … cute, too, of course.  He’d seen his fair share of female Exeggcute to know when one stood above the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike most of the Pokemon the other Trainers they fought had, he chose to bond to Jade from the comfort of her own home, having been a regular visitor to the apartment balcony.  He was a little embarrassed that the first real danger his Trainer had been a part of was because of his past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon near Pallet had known about his tricks and lies that had more than a few areas blacklist him.  Honestly, Amber and Gables had been the only deterrent on their first day that kept the Wild Pokemon mostly civil.  He was kind of dreading when they made it to </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leaf_Forest">
    <span>Leaf Jungle</span>
  </a>
  <span>, southwest of </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vermilion_City">
    <span>Vermilion City</span>
  </a>
  <span>.  He had </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgeot_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Pidgeot</span>
  </a>
  <span>, the Big Boss of the skies between Leaf Jungle and Pallet, to protect him, which made him rather bombastic; he regretted that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he had to protect Jade, and he’d come to really like her after their short time of being bonded.  He could never go back to the flock now that he’d been bonded, but there were never any hard feelings and he’d even had some good conversations with a few old buddies earlier today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mt. Silver, though … even Big Boss Pidgeot stayed clear of here … this was </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dragonite_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Dragonite’s</span>
  </a>
  <span> territory, and everyone in the skies knew it.  His Area Bosses were very aggressive, too, and </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Skarmory_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Skarmory</span>
  </a>
  <span> had almost killed Big Boss Pideot two months ago when he flew too close to this very location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, one of the four region’s </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Moltres_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Moltres</span>
  </a>
  <span> had passed through the area three months ago, and it had been one of the females, the </span>
  <a href="https://wallpaperaccess.com/full/3311191.jpg">
    <span>strongest</span>
  </a>
  <span>, which could go crazy on the drop of a leaf.  She had everyone stepping on eggshells; the flaming giant would even turn Dragonite to ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had his fair share of experience with Bosses and it made him cautious.  Then again, they did have Lyra’s Pokemon watching over them, but it’s not like these guys would know that; everyone knew about Pidgeot and not to mess with certain flocks.  This was whole new territory, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stepped onto the meadow, Orin shivered; he didn’t need the Pokemon around him chirping about the Boss being ahead, but he mustered up his courage.  There were occasionally protected pockets like this in the wild where the Boss was a peaceful Pokemon that liked to keep things chill; although, from the looks of it, Jade had to be careful where she set up her tent.  This Lilligant seemed to like her floral arrangements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emotions swirling around in his breast were somewhat vexing.  Jade was really depressed, and he apparently couldn’t do anything to help, but the new random human could.  Her Cyndaquil was nice, but not that helpful when it came to information.  Flying Pokemon were just so much more knowledgeable when it came to explaining things.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well … at least you’re feeling better.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Orin sighed, leaning over to nudge his Trainer’s ear.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll go see what we have to expect.  Just chill here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade gave him a thankful nudge through their link; it was getting better.  He couldn’t quite understand her like Hector said he did Sam, but that wasn’t uncommon.  Understanding which Move might be best to use was simple enough when you had so few to work with; he’d never had to fight in the wild since he’d been in a flock.  It was always dive bomb and peck the few unlucky fools that annoyed them … how times had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”  Orin greeted, making it to the small group of Pokemon with the Boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilligant was a decent looking Grass-Type, but not really his style in women; she did have a kind face, though.  Her seed-like orange eyes turned to survey the crowds of Pokemon filling the meadow.  “Oh, no … guys, we’re not supposed to group together like this … it draws the larger Pokemon up the mountain.  C’mon … let’s go…”  She urged, basically ignoring Orin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a little indignant with the action, but what could he do but wait; usually, he’d show up with a flock and Pokemon would be begging them why they were there, hoping the crew wouldn’t steal all the berries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right … I know,” she sighed, “humans are interesting … yes, they can cry, Bulbasaur, Wooper wasn’t lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the stronger Pokemon protested, hoping to stay, which Lilligant allowed.  The ones that caught his eye was a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tangela_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Tangela</span>
  </a>
  <span> and one of the strange puffy </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Meowth_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Meowth</span>
  </a>
  <span> he’d rarely seen before.  Other than those, several Petilil were hovering around, whispering to one another too softly for Orin to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the new Pokemon started freaking out with his Trainer, practically jumping up and down while pointing at the Meowth.  Jade didn’t seem as impressed; it kind of made her feel a little uncomfortable since she was used to the Kanto version.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pichu was glaring at the Lilligant, mumbling under its breath.  Only after the crowd had started to disperse did she speak up.  “Hey, I’m awesome, okay; I’m not different than the other Pichu!  You’re different from the other Petilil!  Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Lilligant rubbed the side of her head with a sad expression.  “... I’m not making fun of you, Pichu … I’m trying to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!”  She barked, rising up with electricity sparking at her cheeks; judging by her small size, she’d probably just recently hatched.  “You’re telling everyone I’m not normal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilligant turned her focus to Orin as the other two Pokemon made their way to them.  “Hello … I apologize for being rude, but I need to address something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh,” Pichu huffed, “because I don’t need no one’s help!  My brothers and sisters are making fun of me because of what you said, and it’s mean!  You’re a mean Boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Koko mumbled.  The Cyndaquil gave Luka, the Charmander, a look that said it all; troubles in paradise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Flower Pokemon shook her head.  “Pichu … I talked to the southern Boss; Butterfree says he’s seen this before … you’ll die in a few weeks if we don’t figure out how to fix you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by how agitated the Pokemon was getting, Orin, Luka, and Koko retreated a few paces.  “I don’t need fixing!”  Pichu yelled.  “See,” sparks increased around her, “look at this big </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thunder_Shock_(move)">
    <span>Thunder Shock</span>
  </a>
  <span>!  I’ll show you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Pichu!”  Lilligant stepped forward as the electricity the Pokemon had been building erupted toward the Boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orin’s eyes widened as he watched a massive discharge of electricity seemingly collapse in on the electric mouse, shattering its defensive matrix, and then the bolt swiftly flipped in the air, racing right back at the stunned Pichu.  She couldn’t see it coming after being knocked out by her own discharge, mind scrambled and still recovering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced as it struck, damage waking her up and sending the screaming little girl flying back in pain; Orin was trying to figure out precisely what he’d just witnessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tumbled to a stop a meter away, causing Orin to wince again.  “Oof … was that supposed to happen?  I’ve uh … never seen a Pichu or Pikachu attack themselves like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilligant moaned while rushing over to see if she was alright with the other Pokemon around them.  “Pichu … no, no, no … I told you not to do that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Arceus!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jade cried, hands flying to her mouth as she watched the Pokemon tumble limply across the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright shimmering leaves shot out from the flower’s green aura she swiftly built, falling around everyone in the area.  “Someone bring a berry … oh,” she paused as Jade came running over with one of the items Lyra had given them.  “Thank you, human … who’s human is this?”  She asked, glancing back at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was asking questions of the other two Trainers as they came to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koko and Luka pointed at him, causing the Silver-tier Pokemon to give him a charming smile.  “Can you tell your human thank you?  Umm … and … do any of you know how to help Pichu?  I’m afraid if she remains here, then she will die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orin wasn’t the happiest about this plea; the last thing they needed was a defective Pokemon in their party, especially one that refused to see they had a problem, but Jade was far more compassionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed as she sent waves of empathy to him.  She was horrified when she saw the Pichu attack itself and get blown away in an instant; true, the electric shock had hit it after it basically self-destructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, how did a Pichu know </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Self-Destruct_(move)">
    <span>Self-Destruct</span>
  </a>
  <span>?  That was supposed to be Hector’s thing.  Wait, no … that wasn’t right, there wasn’t an explosion; it was more like it blew a circuit and then hit itself with its own attack.  He’d seen some human electric towers do that, never a Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … I can ask,” he reluctantly mumbled, hopping over to look up at his concerned Trainer; she was trying to heal the Pichu without much success.  Having been hit with its defensive matrix down had actually hurt it pretty bad.  Although, something else caught his attention when he drew near, seeing how battered the electric mouse looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It suddenly clicked in Orin’s mind, she’d destroyed her second energy matrix.  He’d never seen nor heard of a Pokemon sabotaging themselves that much.  It was as if she was trying to commit suicide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering his thoughts, he sent Jade the Lilligant’s request.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh … yeah, the Boss wants to know if you guys know how to … eh, fix her?  By the way, Lilligant says she’ll probably die in a few weeks, but judging by that … I wouldn’t give her a few days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pichu groaned, senses slowly returning; she released a low whimper as liquid misted around her.  It felt like her whole body was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No … no … I’m not different … I don’t need fixing … I can shock things like my brothers and sisters … why does it hurt...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears started leaking out of her eyes as they opened; she was in some strange creature’s lap.  It looked funny, but seemed to be helping her.  The mist Move it was using was restoring her defensive matrix, but it wasn’t getting rid of the burn she felt running through her whole frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It … it hurts…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilligant came into view as the strange creatures began talking to each other, and the other Pokemon discussed her horrible failure.  Questions started to prod her dazed and feverish mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am … am I a defective Pokemon?  Mom and Dad don’t want me … my brothers and sisters make fun of me … what do I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little Pichu…”  Lilligant whispered, stroking her head.  “I … don’t know if there’s anything I can do for you.  There are humans that might be able to help, though … I have heard things from other Pokemon, and this girl named Jade wants to see if there’s someone that can heal you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilligant,” she cried, tucking tighter into a ball as her body flared again, “Lilligant … it hurts…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know … I know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, the aches became bearable, but even the berries the other Pokemon brought didn’t stop the burning.  The human Pokemon, or that’s what Lilligant called them, said she needed special care to stop it since her second defensive matrix had been broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W-Why me?  I just want to be normal…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade sprayed the injured Pichu with the Super Potion Lyra had given her, but knew it wouldn’t help with the damage she’d already taken from her own attack; all she could do was comfort it until they could get it to a Center for further treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa and Ellie came jogging over, tossing their packs on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What … just happened?”  Inoa asked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie hummed, kneeling down beside her as the Lilligant observed with a worried look in her seed-like eyes.  “The blasted thing attacked itself … what the Mook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jade returned.  “Umm … she’s hurt now,” she groaned, feeling for her and Inoa seemed to be trying hard to control her own emotions to not send everyone nearby into tears; they could tell she was female by the heart shape at the end of the little Pichu’s tail.  “Is there anything we can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the Pokemon that had stayed were running off into the forest on the Lilligant’s orders to get berries, and the Pichu started to stir in Jade’s arm as the potion helped stabilize her energy.  At least it wouldn’t die like a normal animal if its matrix returned to help ward off any illnesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie frowned and shook her head as the Pichu began crying softly, talking to the Area Boss; she appeared to be comforting the baby Pokemon.  “Eh … mi da’ might ‘ave somethin’ ta say but in Galar they be Mookin’ sleepin’...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoa nodded.  “Yeah … it would be really early in Alola right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait … what about Rhea’s Mom; she’s a world famous scientist and breeder, right?  No, but … I can’t just … but this Pichu’s hurt…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips tightening, Jade put the bottle down beside her and got her phone out, keeping the Pichu in her lap.  The others gave her a questioning look, but she was too focused on fighting past the discomfort in her gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening PikaBook, she sent a DM to Christie since her profile was open to her with Rhea listed in her Close Contacts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:34 P.M. Jade:  Hey, you might not know who I am.  My name is Jade and I’m friends with Rhea.  A Pichu just zapped itself really bad, and I don’t know what to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting her phone to the side with a long sigh, she stroked the hurting Pichu; it seemed to be trying to stifle its cries since the shakes only made it ache more.  “Hey … I’m trying to get some help, just hang in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Ranger might be close by,” Inoa mumbled; her face creased with frustration while trying to work her phone, but everyone froze when Jade’s started to vibrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked it up; Christie was calling her over PikaBook.  Nervously answering it, she said, “Hello, umm … what do I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea’s mother was gorgeous, showing features similar to Cynthia, and the background appeared to be some kind of hospital.  “Hmm … yes, I remember you,” the woman stated with a small frown while doctors in lab coats bustled about in the background; judging by the outfits it was probably Rocket Private Hospital for Research and Development in Viridian.  “Now, tell me what’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade pivoted the phone to show the Pichu on her lap, explaining what she’d seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christie shifted to a less busy room, but the hospital was packed with researchers and doctors, talking in small groups and sharing charts.  “Hmm … it’s a very rare Ability irregularity caused by distinct chromosomal abnormalities that occurred in cell division.  What you’re describing sounds like this Pichu has activated its Dream World Ability instead of its natural one … it will die in the wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”  Jade asked.  “Is there anything we can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie and Inoa gave the Pichu a sad look as they listened; their three Pokemon were talking with a few of the Wild Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christie scratched her scalp with tight lips, glancing away while pondering something.  “... How would I explain it to you?  Okay … humans have fortitudes and Pokemon have Energy Cores.  Pokemon use their Energy Cores in various ways; some of that power is focused on defense and some offense.  That should be pretty standard knowledge.  Following?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade silently nodded, hoping there was an answer in the woman’s explanation.  “Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right … well, think of that Energy Core as a sphere and only so much can fit in that sphere.  Moves, Abilities, and even IVs and EVs take up a certain amount of room … if you put too many Moves or Abilities in that space … it cracks and breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve specially bred and genetically tweaked Rhea’s Pokemon to be able to handle that required space … it wouldn’t happen in the wild.  The issue with Rhea’s Pokemon is the energy they require to maintain all those little bubbles in that big sphere, which is why they must take so much energy from Rhea to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all new to Jade, mind spinning with the information.  “W-Wait, umm … Rhea hasn’t told me about any of that stuff,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”  Christie chuckled sheepishly before becoming somber.  “Well, no use crying over spilled milk.  In any case, that Pichu was born with her Dream Ability, which is far more demanding on her Energy Core.  My guess is that it has one or two Egg Moves, one probably being very costly, while dealing with the added stress the </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lightning_Rod_(Ability)">
    <span>Lightning Rod</span>
  </a>
  <span> Ability has, taking up a much bigger area in her Energy Core than </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Static_(Ability)">
    <span>Static</span>
  </a>
  <span>, the Ability she should have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very helpful and can be used in a lot of tricky ways, but Pichu aren’t naturally accustomed to that Ability … there’s no one to teach her how to properly use it.  There’s a reason why Dream Abilities naturally don’t activate until entering the Dream World; they put a lot of pressure on a Pokemon’s Energy Core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, with the stress those Moves and Ability cause, alongside some generally high Stats … it’s just too strong for its age.  It will die.  I might be able to save her by force expanding the Pichu’s Energy Core, but it’s a risky procedure that is rarely suggested or worth it for normal Pokemon, and … it would require a Trainer’s bond to help stabilize her recovery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade took a heavy breath; Christie’s methods were rough on Rhea, which had an incredible fortitude limit.  Just how bad would it be on her?  Still, she couldn’t ask Inoa or Ellie to take it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … I’d like to try and … well, if I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christie scratched above her left ear, glancing away with a deep frown.  “Look, honey … there are other issues.  Wild Pokemon … especially when requiring Trainer’s energy to survive, will grow very attached to you … addicted, to be frank.  Plus, it looks very young.  I genetically removed that addictive trait from Rhea’s Pokemon.  This Pichu won’t be able to return to the wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but … she’ll die otherwise,” Inoa mumbled beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade shook her head while petting the whimpering Pichu.  “I want to … I just don’t know if I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christie sighed before a small smile moved her lips.  “Okay … I’m swamped right now, but why don’t you bring her back to Viridian.  Luckily, I’m close by.  She’ll be in some pain and discomfort tonight, but just from what I’ve seen, she’s not in life-threatening territory at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve talked to Lyra and know where you are.  Just try to help the Pichu understand her position and see me in the morning when Lyra brings you back.  It might be hard for the little girl to understand at her age, but do your best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade accepted the challenge, feeling like this Pichu needed her.  While they prepared camp and helped the Pichu, Inoa and Ellie found two Pokemon willing to join them with Lilligant’s help.  Inoa bonded with a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Meowth_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Galarian Meowth</span>
  </a>
  <span> and Ellie with a </span>
  <a href="https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tangela_(Pok%C3%A9mon)">
    <span>Tangela</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pichu spent the day in Jade’s arms or lap; the human girl’s hands were comforting, and the other Pokemon were helpful.  Pichu just wanted the pain to go away; it hadn’t been this bad the last time she tried to use her Thunder Shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two humans apparently found the cause … she was born defective … she had an Ability called Lightning Rod, which she wasn’t supposed to have for a long time.  That was the reason why her family’s electric attacks hit her, and she damaged herself … she couldn’t control it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pichu cried … the pain in her chest rivaled the burning across her body; it hurt more knowing she was the problem, and it wouldn’t get better.  The human’s Pokemon tried to tell her there might be a way to fix her, but where would she go?  Her parents didn’t want her … no one tried to help until Lilligant got involved … she was cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, all the injuries across her body and even a bit of the pressure in her chest evaporated when night came, and rainbow lights exploded across the sky.  Everyone’s mouths dropped upon seeing the colossal shimmering bird Pokemon streak across the sky to their south, causing a wave of warm air to sweep across the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human Pokemon called it Ho-Oh, and he was beautiful.  It was just the distraction she needed to pull her out of the hole she was in, and cuddling next to Jade in her shelter and big cozy bag made her chest flame in a good way.  No one had been so nice to her since she hatched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orin seemed a bit uncomfortable with her being so close to his human, but she didn’t care; Jade was warm and comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted against Jade’s belly within the sleeping bag; the human had long since fallen asleep.  “Psst … hey, Orin … you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm?”  He grumbled just outside her covering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm … do you really think Jade can fix me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh … probably not her, no.  There are lots of humans that specialize in that kind of stuff; they call them doctors … kind of a stupid name, but yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can fix me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Thanks…”  She smiled, snuggling closer to Jade.  She liked humans.  Wild Pokemon were mean.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>